Dances With Werewolves
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Every girl has three guys in her life. The one she loves, the one she hates, and the one she can't live without. And in the end, they're all the same guy. Going into her junior year, Laci McCall's going to have to choose who that is; Isaac, or Derek? With the pack of alphas in town, she may not get the chance to choose.
1. Awakening the Dragon Princess

So I've been working on this story for a few days now and still writing. I've already gotten to the 7th chapter, so I've decided to make this my summer project so to speak. I'll be working on it for a majority, with the exceptions of maybe some one shots to my Vampire Diaries story 'Angel Among Wolves'. My OTH story is being put on Hiatus for now. Sorry, but my muse is sticking with this story.

Summary - She was an angel, and he was a monster. That's the perfect deffination to sum up most couples, but it's a reminder to Derek Hale. A warning. When Laci McCall gets mixed up in her brother's werewolf trouble, will Derek be able to stay away? Will he kill the light in her if he gets too close? Will Scott let him?

I do not own anything in this story, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1

#% #$ #$ #$

Being the younger sister, well younger twin, of a lacrosse player was bad, but being the younger twin sister of the lacrosse player formally known as Scott McCall?Now that was even worse for Laci. Especially when said twin brother took full advantage of the older part of that title. Not saying that Scott was a bad brother, because as far as big brothers went? He wasn't that bad. It was just the fact that she was half a sleep and being awoken by a weird noise outside had seriously put her in a bad mood. She threw her blanket off of her and stumbled tiredly to her bed room door. Just as she opened her door, her brother, the one she thought the noise was coming from, was passing by her room with a base ball bat.

She rubbed her eyes as she took in his appearance. She winced at the sight of him shirtless and dropping wet. Well, she hoped it was from water and not from sweat, cause that would be totally gross. Not that the image of him being shirtless wasn't any less scarring for her, but at least it wasn't that gross. Her brother had a nice body, or so she's heard from her friends back at school. She wasn't in the position, at all, to judge him since she was his twin sister and all. To her? He was just Scott, her annoying older twin brother.

Back to present time though. By taking in the sight of the bat in his hands, she put two and two together. He wasn't the reason she had been woken up. Something actually outside had been the reason. "Scott, what's going on?" she whispered to him as she fixed her pants before shutting her bedroom door. She had decided to go comfortable the night before school since it was cold. Sadly, that meant the fuzzy pants were two sizes too big for her and only staying up because of the elastic waist bang tied around her waist.

Scott quickly shushed her and motioned for her to come with him. If there was someone trying to break in, he wanted her with him and not by herself in the house. She stayed close behind him as the two crept outside. They slipped around the corner of the porch, the bat raised slightly in his hands, as they moved forward. He motioned for Laci to stay back against the house as he moved toward the railing and looked out onto the lawn. He was just about to turn back to her when something dropped down from the roof. The two McCall siblings, and who ever had dropped, had all started screaming.

It took Laci a moment to realize that it was just Stiles, her brother's, now officially on her bad list, friend. "Stiles, I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as she jumped forward, trying to attack him with her tiny fists. The boy hanging upside down from their roof was lucky she was tiny and Scott could easily hold her back from hitting him. "Do you know how hard it is to get to sleep, and stay asleep, with this dumbo prepping himself for tomorrow? Huh? Do you know, Stiles?" she didn't even pause a second. "No, you don't!" she answered for him.

Stiles stammered, not knowing what to say to her in that moment. He looked at Scott for help, but his friend was no use. The only good he was doing was keeping his sister back and away from him. "What the hell are you doing here anyways, Stiles." Scott whispered to his friend. Their mom might not be home from her shift at the hospital yet, but that didn't mean the neighbors wouldn't rat them out to her when they saw her.

Stiles looked between the siblings with a look that was crossed between completely and utterly excited and absolutely terrified. "You weren't answering your phone," he told him before shifting his attention with a glare to the tiny brunette struggling in her older brother's arms. "and she ignored all of my calls." he added in to her. She, in turn, stuck her tongue out at him. "And why do you have a bat?" he shouted as he point to the wooden object in his hands.

Laci was not happy with Stiles, that much was clear, but Scott's arm around her waist, keeping her lifted up from the ground and unable to attack the idiot friend of her brothers. "He has a bat _because_ morons like you like to creep on their friend's houses and wake them up in the middle of the night just to scare them half to death!" she hissed back at him. Scott just rolled his eyes at the two of them. They never stopped fighting. He swore that Stiles was the only person ever to get this kind of reaction from his sister. Usually she was really shy and liked to keep to herself. She read a lot of those books about vampires and werewolves too. She usually would laugh at some of them, telling him how ridiculous some of the girls were when it came to the falling in love part of the book.

She would rant on about how impossible it was for someone to fall in love at such a young age, and so quick, and decided that it was forever. People fell in love every day in her opinion, but as she had told him before, love never lasted forever, not even in books or movies. There was always a problem, another person, who broke them up. Having their parents not even speak anymore wasn't a good example for her either. Scott had tried to keep her from hearing all the fights, but she wasn't stupid. She had never been one of those kids who believed that their parents would get back together. Scott often worried about that for her and if it would affect her love life later on in life. Though, he didn't mind not having to worry about chasing off any boyfriends right now.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Stiles and Laci stopped bickering long enough for him to get to the point of why he was actually there. "Look, I know it's late, and some princesses are fantasizing about wanna-be jocks, but you gotta hear this." Stiles told them both, holding up his hands in peace. He knew waking Laci up was a big no-no on the list of things not to do, but this was too important to care about that. She would just have to get over it. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatched called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon department, and even state police." Stiles explained to them.

Scott glanced down at his sister to see if it was safe now to put her down now. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily. He rolled his eyes in return and set her back down on her feet again. She huffed and glanced up at Stiles out of the corner of her eye. Even if she was upset with him, that didn't stop her from being interested in what he was talking about. for once. Nothing even happened in Beacon Hill, so she was curious to see what was going on. "For what?" Scott asked him.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles told them before leaning up and detaching himself from the roof before jumping back down.

The two McCall siblings leaned over the railing as he fell with a loud thud, giggling softly on Laci's part. "A dead body?" Scott asked down to him in surprise. Laci looked up at him as if he had asked the most stupidest question. Which he had. "No, Scott, a body of water." She said back before hitting his arm. "Yes, you dumb-ass, a dead body." He winced at her hit and tone as he held his arm. He shot her a look, one of which she just rolled her eyes at. She was tired, and now she was cranky.

Stiles popped back up and jumped up onto the porch. He hopped over the side so he was standing with his two friends. He glanced over at Laci and loved her over. Her tank top had risen up in her struggling against Scott and her pajama pants hung low on her hips, showing off a nice sliver of her mid section. His eyes slowly lifted up her frame as he took in her petite frame. She was always small for her age. That did not mean that she was any less prettier to the male gender though, besides Scott for obvious reasons. "Eyes on my face, Stiles." she snapped at him

His eyes immediately snapped to her face as a blush darkened his cheeks. He was suddenly glad that it was cold and dark out. Scott didn't seem to know, or at least he wanted to pretend that he hadn't seen it, that Stiles had just checked out his sister. The thought of his sister and best friend made him nauseous. "You mean like, murdered?" Scott said as if he were actually excited about this. It kept him from picturing the two on either side of him, so he was all for being interested in it.

Stiles returned his attention to his friend again as he tried to look as if he actually knew what he was talking about. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's." Stiles explained to them both. Laci couldn't help but notice how Stiles kept his eyes from lingering back over to her now. He was embarrassed for being caught while checking her out. Not that he would actually do anything about it. He was merely just looking and admiring. This was Scott's sister after all, they had limits and code to follow.

Something was confusing her about what Stiles was telling them though. It didn't add up in her head. He had said that the joggers found the body, but what could the cops still be looking for in the woods if they had really found the body? "Hold on, if they found the body, what are they looking for?" she asked him. Scott nodded his head in agreement with his sister. He was confused about that as well.

"That's the best part." Stiles said as he slid his hands into his pants pockets as if he were proud to actually know all of this. Laci rolled her eyes, she would never understand how blood and gore turned guys on. "They only found half." he told them. He grinned to himself when he saw not only Scott look amazed, but Laci's head snap to the side and look at him with a crossed look of her own. It was mixed between amazement and horror. His attention turned back to Scott with a look of mischief.

"We're going."


	2. Cheering On Ungrateful Big Brothers

So since the first chapter was short, I figured that I'd post the second one as well. I hope you all like it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

#$%$ #$ #% #%

So first rule for the rest of the school year? Don't let Stiles drag your brother out into the woods in the middle of the night when there's a murder on the loose. Laci was smart, or at least smarter then her twin, and didn't go with him and Stiles. She had stayed home and watched a movie in her room. She had tried to fall back a sleep, but it was useless when she knew there was a chance her brother could be in trouble out there and Stiles was his only back up. That wasn't saying a lot, or reassuring like, at all.

He had come home hours later with a scary looking bite in his side. He had claimed it was a wolf, but he had to have seen wrong. There hadn't been wolves in Beacon Hill since forever ago. Everyone knew that, Scott and Stiles included. She had left it alone though since he needed to be patched up before their mom finally came home from her night shift. The next morning, she was rightfully grumpy as she stumbled down stairs. She was still half a sleep, and her twin was no different.

Some how they had both managed to get ready for school, on time, and were, once again on time, to actually leave. She walked out of the house in a nice baby blue summer dress that flowed down to just above her knees. She worn a cropped jean jacket over it and white flats that went nicely with the shade of blue. Her dark brown hair was left down in curls that flowed down past her shoulders and stopped at the middle of her back. She noticed that Scott was getting his bike ready, not waiting with Stiles and his beat up blue jeep like she had thought. "I'm calling Stiles." she said flat out when she saw him getting ready to take off.

He wasn't going to bother arguing with her. He had a wicked back head ache and his side still hurt as well. He just shrugged his shoulders in response as he saw her taking out her phone and took off for school. "Stiles, you owe me a ride to school. Your dad loves me, he'll let you drive me." she said into the phone when he answered. She rolled her eyes as she heard him complain on the other end. "Stop complaining and just come get me. I'll spring for an actual breakfast, even coffee?" She told him, trying to bribe him.

She smiled in success when he agreed to come get her. She hung up her phone and pocketed it back into her bag before she went to go sit and wait on the front porch. It didn't take Stiles long to get there, and soon they were off to grab food before heading to school. Once there, they parked and were getting out when a silver Porsche slid in a row in front of them, next to the bike rack, which, sadly for Scott, he was just getting to with his own bike. Before Stiles could fully even turn off the engine of the jeep, Laci was out and speed walking over to them when she saw the driver purposely hit Scott with their car door. "Hey!" she shouted as she picked up a little speed.

The person slid out of the Porsche and looked back at her. It was Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team. His glare, that had once been directed at her brother, twisted into a grin when he spotted her. She tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her like that, and the fact that he was once again picking on her brother did help fighting that feeling. "Jackson, why am I not surprised you're hitting my brother with your car door? You better not be practicing to hit him with the entire car." she said out, her tone easy and laughing.

Scott knew what she was doing. He didn't like it, but at least it kept Jackson from having another reason to tease him. She was talking in a light tone, trying t come off as if she wasn't trying to defend her brother, even though she really was. Jackson shrugged his shoulder as he slipped on his bag strap, flashing her a smile. "Not worth the cash a paint job and dent repair would cost. So you luck out, Lace." Jackson said back to her as he shut the door to his car. She rolled her eyes as she got to them. "Walk you inside?" he asked her as he motioned toward the school.

She bit her lip, not knowing if she really wanted to or not. She looked back at her brother and saw him clenching his jaw shut. She knew that he didn't like Jackson, and some times like now, she didn't either, but if she didn't go then he would just bully her brother more. She sent him an apologetic look before turning back to Jackson with a small shy smile. He took that as a 'yes' to his offer. He shot Scott a smug grin before offering her his arm. She looped her arm around his without another look to her brother walked off with him towards the school.

%&^$%^#%$# %$#

Laci had left Jackson's side as soon as Lydia, his actual girlfriend, came over. She and the red head only occasionally got along. The only real thing that they had in common was that they both had boys on the lacrosse team to cheer for. That and probably their taste in clothes were as far as things went in common for them. Lydia was the ditzy cheer leader and Laci was the book worm. They just came from different worlds, even if they did have the same friends as each other.

Laci was on her way to her locker before going down to the field to watch her brother, maybe actually Stiles too this year, try out for first line in lacrosse. She was just putting away her science book when she noticed the girl beside her struggling to get her locker open. Laci glanced over to see which locker number it was. She shook her head and laughed when she saw the number. The brunette looked back at her confused. "Oh, uh, sorry. It's just, uh, that lock hardly ever likes to open. You just have to give it a good kick at the bottom before punching in your combo and opening it." she explained to the new girl.

The brunette nodded and did as she said by kicking the bottom of the lock first before trying her combo again. This time the lock opened without a problem. She gasped out in delight before she hurried to put away her things. She closed her locker a second after Laci and turned toward her. "Thanks. I would have never gotten that if you didn't tell me. I'm Allison by the way. I'm new." she introduced herself to her.

Laci smiled in return and took her out stretched hand, giving it a good shake. She was nervous, but she could tell that this girl was nice. "I'm Laci." she introduced herself to her with a warm smile. Allison returned the smile and looked back at where Lydia and Jackson had gone. "I see you're already a lacrosse fan. You going to watch the try outs?" Laci asked her as he motioned to where that hallway led.

Allison looked nervous and unsure for a moment as she looked back at the hallway. A part of her really did want to go, and she had promised Lydia that she would watch with her, but a part of her was nervous to go. "Uh, yeah. I was invited to come watch one of the guys with this red headed girl, Lydia." she explained to her, though she knew there was a slim chance that this girl possibly didn't know who she was talking about at all.

Laci knew exactly who she was talking about though. There was only ever one other girl desperate enough to actually cheer on her boyfriend, and that was Lydia Martin. Laci and her just didn't get a long, and that was enough reason not to like her. Laci only went to the practices because Stiles was her ride home. She hardly watched the practices, mostly because her brother and friend never actually played. She usually just settled with reading a good book and listening to music. "Yeah, I know them. Jackson and Lydia are the school's 'it' couple, have been for a year or two now. My brother and his friend are on the team, so I'm demanded to attend unless I want to walk home." Laci laughed as she finished up in her locker. "Come on. I'll walk over there with you." she said with a nod of her head as she fixed her bag on her shoulder as she moved around her.

Allison nodded her head with a shy smile before falling in step with her as they headed down toward the field. They bumped into Lydia on the way out. She sent a smile to both of the girls, but Laci knew the one directed toward her was forced. She knew Laci and Jackson were friends, at least on some level, so she played nice every once and a while. She wasn't a total bad person, she just had moments with Laci where they clashed. They headed up onto the bleachers to find a seat. Laci scanned the field for her guys and smiled when she spotted them dropping off their stuff. "Hey twin! Good luck!" she called out with a wave when the boys looked over at her.

Scott and Stiles gave her a quick wave, but then she noticed her brother's slacked jaw as he looked past her. She narrowed her eyes confused as she followed where he was looking to see that he was looking at Allison beside her. She noticed that Allison was giving him a shy smile back and Laci smiled happily to herself as she sat down. Looks like Scott had a crush, and it would seem he wasn't alone with that crush. She giggled when she saw him get snapped at by the coach, again. Only, it looked more like he was getting put in the goal. She silently prayed to herself that he would do okay.

Stiles, of course, stayed on the bench, but Scott was actually getting to play this year. The three girls all settled in as both Allison and Laci watched as Scott got settled in the goal. Laci was praying to god that Scott didn't make more of a fool of himself. "Who is that?" she heard Allison ask both her and Lydia.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is."

Laci rolled her eyes at that. Of course Lydia wouldn't have a clue as to know who either Stiles or Scott were. It wasn't like they all grew up together or something or that Stiles had been in love with her since kindergarten or anything. Laci noticed that Scott looked over at that as if he had heard them. "That's my brother, Scott. He was the one I was waving to. the other guy was his friend Stiles. Why?" Laci explained to her after a minute of watching her brother in confusion.

She bit back a smile when she saw Allison blush and look away from her. That was her answer, though she was sure the brunette beside her was going to give her a different one then the one she was thinking. "He's in my english class." she said as if it was a brush off her shoulder. Laci saw it differently. She didn't want to seem as if she really liked Scott in front of her and Lydia, especially since it's her first day and all. The girls looked back up at the sound of a whistle blowing. She noticed her brother instantly grunting as he held his head. He wasn't prepared for when the first player shot the ball toward him. He couldn't have been since he was still holding his head in pain.

She cringed when the fall hit him right in the face, sending him flying back into the next, hitting the hard ground with a grunt. She winced when she heard one of the boys in line tease him as the others all laughed. Even the coach was laughing! He looked over toward her and Stiles and dropped his head back in frustration. Stiles did the same from the bench. Laci just gave him a thumbs up and a weak smile, trying to be the supportive sister that she was suppose to be. "Go Scotty!" she cheered out with a weak smile. She saw him roll his eyes at her and huffed as she crossed her arms. So much for her being supportive to that no good lacrosse playing brother.

Allison laughed beside her and patted her knee as if she were actually comforting her over something heart breaking. The two girls laughed until they noticed that Scott had suddenly gotten his game. He had caught the ball! He actually caught the ball! Go Scott! She jumped up in surprise, letting out an actual cheer for her brother when he kept catching the balls that were flying at him. "He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said out to the two girls on either side of her.

Laci settled back down in her seat and looked over at the two girls to see them both absolutely hypnotized by her brother. Even Lydia, who was ever so 'helplessly' in love with Jackson, was checking out her brother like she really wanted to have him. Laci shivered in disgust at the idea of Lydia and her brother. That was just a place she did not want to go, especially since it's her brother. Stiles liking Lydia was bad enough. "Yeah, very good." the red head said out, more to herself Laci noticed, then actually to them.

Scott seemed to be energized and bouncing off the moon now. It didn't seem as if everyone had his level of happiness though. Jackson cut in front of the others before him, clearly not happy with Scott's sudden ability to actually play. Scott knew better to be cocky though, especially when it came to Jackson, who looked ready to murder him. "Oh, god." Laci muttered out as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see this. She expected to hear 'ouches' from the people around her, but instead she heard Stiles cheering from the bench. She opened her eyes to see that Scott had caught Jackson's throw! She jumped up again and started dancing around as she cheered. She didn't seem to be the only one. Lydia stood up as well and cheered for him.

She paused when she noticed Lydia sending Jackson, who did not look the least of bits happy with either Scott or Lydia, a smug look as she continued to cheer for her brother. Laci was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly picked up from the ground, loud cheering now screaming in her ear. She looked down annoyed to see that it was Stiles. He was carrying her down the bleachers as if she were a trophy or something as he raised his lacrosse stick up with his other hand. "Stiles, you put me down right this instant! I am not a trophy!" she hissed at him as she crossed her arms angrily. His arm under her butt, wrapped around her legs, was the only thing keeping her up in his arms as he bounced down the steps.

He carried her all the way over to Scott and dropped her to the ground. "Stiles!" she hissed before she slapped his arm. Once he was holding his arm with an exaggerated 'ow', she turned to her brother and squealed before jumping into his arms. "Your were awesome, Scotty! I am officially proud to call you my twin." She laughed into his shoulder as he held her up in his arms. He chuckled awkwardly as he set her back down on the grass. He didn't actually know if that was a compliment or not. "Thanks . . . I think." he said to her before she slapped his chest playfully, causing the three to laugh.


	3. Trusting Your Gut

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone's liking the story. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

#$%# %$ #$%

After school, the three were trekking through the woods to go back to where Scott had lost his inhaler the night before when he and Stiles had gone out to try and find the other half of the dead girl's body. Laci didn't know why she was here since she hadn't gone with them in the first place. Oh, right, because Stiles wouldn't drive her home, and neither would Scott, if she didn't come with them and help. "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained to them as they crossed a little stream.

The boys stopped long enough to help her across. She was not the most coordinated person in town, and that was saying something since she was ballet dancer. They continued on once she was safely across and climbed up the hill in front of them. Again they had to help her up after them since she was in a dress and it wasn't the best outfit, or shoes for that matter, to be wearing while trekking through the woods. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott went on to explain to them both as they followed behind him.

That seemed to get Stiles attention. Laci was just more focused on the fact that walking all this way was destroying her shoes, not to mention crunching down her free time until ballet practice at five. She still needed to shower and pack her things for class. "Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked him. Laci, though slightly curious about her brother's sudden weirdness, didn't care bout his sudden nose smelling abilities. He was probably just delirious from the animal bite he had gotten the night before.

That had to be the reason for the sudden skill in lacrosse too. Or it could be all the practicing he had been doing over the summer too. Course, that didn't explain his lack of needing his inhaler during the day. "Like mint mojito gum in your pocket," he said with confidence in his voice as he looked back at Stiles. Their friend went to argue with him as he checked his pockets, only to stop himself mid sentence when he found the mint mojito gum in his pocket. Scott took another sniff of the air to further prove his point. "and the cotton candy scented lip gloss Laci's wearing right now." he said as he looked back over at his sister.

Laci paused in her step upon hearing that, looking up at him in shock for a moment before she huffed and crossed her arms as she looked away from him. That was all the answer he needed from her though to prove that he was right. Not that he liked knowing what flavor lip gloss his sister had on, but it proved his point. He gave them both a pointed look before moving on. "So this all started with a bite?" Stiles asked out to him.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked back to them.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said out to the both of them. The McCall twins shared a confused look before looking back at Stiles. "It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles went on to tell them. Scott's eyes widened in surprise, clearing buying into what their friend was talking about. Laci wasn't so sure about it. Stiles was never one to be the most reliable one when it came to telling the truth, even though he sucked at lying in a major way.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." he told him. "Yeah, I think it's called . . . lycanthopy." he told him as seriously as he could as he put his hands on his hips, a frown on his face as if what he was talking about was actually a real thing. Laci knew from her books that she read what Stiles was really suggesting was wrong with her brother. Stiles shot her a look, clearing knowing that she had figured it out on her own, but Scott hadn't yet. She decided to play along and let Stiles have his fun just this once.

"What's that? Is it bad?"

Laci had to fight hard to re-frame from laughing at her brother. He really could be slow some times. "Oh, yeah, it's the worse, Scotty. I've read about it once." she told him, causing the boys to both turn their attention back to her. "But it's only once a month." she explained to them both. Stiles snorted, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Once a month?" Scott asked her.

She nodded her head with a fake saddened expression, as if she were serious. She was really hoping for her twin's sake that he figured it out soon, or, else she was officially going to feel bad for him. "Mmm hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said to him, adding in his own little howl. Scott seemed to finally catch on after that as he hit his arm. "Hey, man . . . hey, you're the one who heard the wolf howling." Stiles defended himself as the three continued on with their walk. Laci just shook her head and stayed out of this one.

She knew that her brother was just being paranoid about the bite. Sure, it was bad, she would know since she was the one who had patched him up when he got home, but it didn't look infected when they last checked it. "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said back to them both since they both seemed to think that he was insane. They hadn't been out there though. They didn't hear or see what he had.

Stiles, at least, still wasn't going to take him seriously about all of this. He didn't believe that Scott had really seen, and been bitten by, any kind of wolf the night before. "I know! You're a werewolf!" he said out sarcastically as he made a growling noise to emphasis his point on the matter. Scott wasn't joking though. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding." he told him when he saw that his friend was seriously worried about this. "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." he went on to joke about it, even though his laughter had died down a bit.

Scott just went onto ignore him, something that Laci had mastered down pat years ago with their strange friend. Sometimes there was only so much Stiles one person could take. He looked around them as he found it to be familiar. The only thing missing was the body that he had seen, or at least the top half of it. "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." he explained to them as he crouched down to start looking for it.

Laci went to look around the leaves around the area Scott had pointed out. Maybe Scott just got the exact spot wrong, or something could have kicked it during the day. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said out as he looked to see the twins both looking around for the inhaler. Laci knew how important it was for her brother to have it, and she was sure that even Stiles knew how important it was that Scott had it.

Scott looked up at his friend, hoping to god that he was wrong. Well, obviously, he wasn't wrong about the body being moved, but he hoped the killer left his inhaler. He so did not have the cash to replace it. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott told him as he went back to searching for the inhaler that he was in desperate need of.

Laci was on her knees as she searched through the leaves. She knew that she was getting dirt on her knees, and possibly the bottom of her dress as well, but if it helped her brother? Then she would just have to deal with it. Unknown to them all, they weren't as alone as they had thought they were. "_Oh_." Stiles gasped, causing the two to look up in confusion. Laci noticed that he was looking behind her and got up slowly to her feet. He pointed to something behind her, suddenly scared and nervous.

She looked at his confused for another minute before she decided to finally turn around to see what it was that had spooked Stiles so much. She let out a small scream when she saw that there was actually someone behind her. She slipped back on the wet grass under her feet in surprise. She gasped out as she felt herself falling back, but found herself behind caught by the stranger in front of her. She blushed as he straightened them up, bringing her up pressed against his body. "Oh, um, thanks." she said with a blush as she looked away from him.

He was hot, that was for sure. His dark hair was cut short, and his attire was dark, just like his attitude. He was stiff, but strong as he held her. From being pressed up against him, she could feel that he had muscles underneath his black shirt. He was certainly taller then her, at least by two heads. She just barely came up to his shoulders if anything. She was taken back when he suddenly let her go and moved around her to walk towards Scott and Stiles. "What are you doing here?" he asked out to the two of them as he stopped a few feet away from the two boys. "Huh?" he asked when they didn't answer.

Laci was only caught off guard for a moment before she suddenly didn't like being so far away from her brother and Stiles. She quickly moved around the mystery guy and hurried to her twin and Stiles sides. Stiles held up his hand awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He let it drop around Laci's shoulders as if he were trying to look as if he were being protective, but she knew better then to believe that. He was going to use her as a shield if anything happened. "This is private property." the guy said out to them.

Laci looked between the boys to see that they were both speechless. She knew that neither of them knew what to say to him. She decided to take control of this before they both ran like hell and just left her behind. "We're sorry. We didn't know." she said out to him. "My brother just lost something here last night and roped us into helping him look for it, but it looks like. . ." she started to explain to him, but trailed off when she noticed that he didn't care. "Uh, forget it." she said shyly as she stepped back between the boys.

It was silent for a moment as Scott and this guy had a little stare down while she talked about finding the inhaler. When she finally stopped, he grabbed something out of her pocket. Her and Stiles flinched, thinking it was going to a weapon of some sort, but saw him throw it over to Scott. He caught it and showed them that it was just his inhaler. With that, the guy turned and left back to where he had come from. "Alright, come on, you two. You've got what you came for, now I need to get home so I can get ready for ballet class. Besides, you have work soon, Scotty." she said, dragging them out of their shock as she literally dragged them back the way they had come to leave.

Stiles didn't seem to want to leave what just happened at that though. She honestly didn't care either, as long as he stayed in stride with her and Scott while he talked. "Dude, that was Derek Hale." he said up to them as if they were suppose to know who he was. "You remember, right Scott? He's only a few years older then us." he went on to explain to them as they moved through the leaves.

"Remember what?" Scott asked back to him.

"His family." he said out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." he explained to them both as he hurried to keep up with them. When Laci wanted to walk fast, she walked fast.

She was not about to wait for them at this point. They had what they came for, and she needed to get home before she didn't have enough time to shower. She hated going to class in school sweat. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said back to his friend as he hurried as well to keep up with his sister. Laci just scoffed, it wasn't as if either of them would have the answer to that, and by the looks of it? It didn't seem as if they would be getting them any time soon either.

#%$#%#%^$#

Laci was on her way home when the storm had started. She was coming back from dance class when it had started pouring. She couldn't call Stiles for a ride either. Since they had cut it close to getting home, she had been on a rush to get out of the house and had forgotten her phone on the kitchen table. Scott was at work, and it wasn't that far from the studio, but she would have to cut through the woods to get there. She was so not in the mood to getting mud all over her either. So she would just have to suck it up and deal with it long enough to walk home.

She was trying not to think of the cold and wetness now covering her. The sweater she was wearing over her leotard and tights was now clinging to her, weighing her down and tiring her out quicker then it would if it had been a rainless night. She had let her brown curls loose before she left, which quickly served as a mistake since her hair was plastered onto her face. She was only lucky that she had changed from her slippers to her flats again before she left, or else they would be completely ruined and un-useable.

She was going to cross the street, hugging her arms around herself, when she paused at the curb, her eyes locked on something on the other side of the street. Something was glowing in the shadows of the alley way. They were yellow and glowing. It was almost as if they were eyes of some animal or something. She was just about to stop closer when a black car appeared in front of her out of no where. She jumped back in surprise, also not wanting to be hit by the car either. "Hey! Watch it!" she shouted out to the driver.

The window to the passenger driver's side slid down to reveal the mysterious face that she had just recently come to meet earlier in the woods. Derek Hale. She didn't know if she was more afraid of having him here or relieved with knowing that he might give her a ride home out of pity because of the storm. "You shouldn't be out here alone at night. It's dangerous." he called out to her from inside of the car. He checked the street from his window to see that it was completely empty of any living soul, that a human eye could see anyways.

Laci leaned down over the open window and shot him a look, telling him that she already knew that. She wasn't stupid, she just didn't have a choice on the matter. "My brother and mom are both at work, and I don't have a phone to call any of my friends to come get me." she, stupidly, told him. It didn't dawn on her that telling him that she didn't have a phone with her probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially since she didn't know him.

To her utter most surprise, he unlocked the door that she was leaning on. She looked up from the car to him with a shocked expression. He cocked his head to the side, as if daring her to get inside of the car with him. "Well? Are you going to get in or stand in the rain the rest of the night?" he asked her, his tone taunting as he basically dared her to do it. She hesitated for a moment, looking around as if she were actually considering really walking, before finally giving in and getting inside of the car. Once she was buckled in, he rolled up her window and took off.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, besides the occasion 'turn here' from Laci, during the ride to her home. That was, until the road closed sign came into view. It was the only way from where they were to get to her house. "Dammit." she muttered under her breath. "I guess I'll just have to walk from here. It's not that far, and besides, I'm already wet anyways." she said as she went to unbuckle her seat belt. She was about to unclick the seat belt when his hand stopped her.

She looked up at him confused and a little bit afraid now. Was she going to regret ever getting into this car now? Was he going to kill her? Oh, god. Just the thought alone sent her into a small panic. "Relax. No need to go back out there. We'll find somewhere to wait out the rain." he told her. She was once again hesitant. This guy was acting a hundred percent flipped then from how he had been before in the woods. She didn't know if she could trust him, especially with how strange he was.

She surprised him, and even herself, by nodding her head though. She watched him curiously for a moment as he shifted the car into gear and pulled out from where they had parked. Her eyes shifted to her closed window as she watched the scenery fly by them. She wondered how fast he was really going. He couldn't be going that fast, especially in the rain, but it sure felt like they were going fast. She noticed that they were heading into the woods. She tensed up, immediately thinking of the poor girl who had been cut in two and left naked in the woods only the night before.

Derek lived in the woods, she knew that much. Stiles had filled her and Scott in on the ride home about the Hale fire ten years ago. Had that caused him to snap? Had he been the one to kill that girl? Was he going to kill her too now? Oh, god. She jumped a mile when she felt a hand on her tights covered knee. "Relax. I'm just driving back to my place. I have a phone. You can call your mom or something when we get there. Tell her that you're waiting out the rain since the road is closed." he told her, flashing her a toothy grin.

She took a deep breath and looked down at his hand. The spot that he was touching felt like it was burning. Which, she really didn't mind right now. She was freezing because of the fact that she was wet and the sweater was completely soaked and clinging to her. She wasn't about to peal it off now though, not with him right next to her. She was surprised that his hand stayed where it was. Usually when a guy touched a girl's knee, they moved it up her leg slowly. His stayed locked on her knee though, as if he were really just meaning to calm her down. He seemed to realize that he hadn't moved his hand yet. "Sorry." he said as he cleared his throat and pulled his hand back as if he had been the one who was burnt.

They pulled up to the old abandoned Hale house and stayed in the car for a moment. Derek shut off the car and got out, running around to get inside of the house, thinking that she would just follow after him. She stayed where she was for a minute. She was about to go into some guy's, however burned down, house. They were going to be alone, and they were all alone in the middle of the woods during a thunderstorm storm. No one would know if she were screaming for help. Chances are that she'd die from falling and hitting her head off something if she ran. Or she could die of hypothermia from the rain.

"Hey!"

She jumped a mile as her head snapped up at the sound of his voice booming over the thunder outside of the car. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway. He gave her a look, clearing asking if she were coming or not. She took a deep breath and nodded her head back to him. She just had to go with her gut this time. As she got out of the car and hurried past him into the house, she hoped to god that her gut wasn't wrong. As she moved past him, she heard the door shut behind her, consuming them in darkness besides the moonlight outside. She gulped as she turned toward him. God, please don't let her gut be wrong.


	4. Memorible Nightmares

I'm glad everyone's liking this story and Laci, and I'm glad that I'm writing Derek right so far, he scares me lol. There was a question about why I put it under Stiles and Derek, that's because both of them will be involved in the story. Just because I put it under both of their names, does not mean it's a slash. Sorry, rant over lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter four!

_# $#$%# %$# %$_

_Laci was scrambling through the woods, her breathing labored as she stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground. She looked behind her, her eyes wide with fear. The rain was stilling coming down hard, drenching her body even more. In the distance, she could see the glowing eyes hidden in the shadows. It was getting closer! A whimper left her lips as she realized that and she continued on running. Her feet were now bare for some reason and they hurt from all the little twigs and rocks she was stepping on. She looked back again to see if it was still chasing her. It was hard to see through the tree in the blackness of the night sky in the first place, but trying to see anything in the rain? Now that was just impossible. _

_A sudden surprised scream left her lips as she tripped over another root coming up from the ground. Her scream echoed through the trees as she fell forward, hitting the wet hard ground with a grunt. She tried to pick herself back up, but cried out when a shot of pain flew up from her leg. She looked down to see that it was stuck in the root she had tripped over. "No no no no!" she cried out as she pulled on her leg, trying to get free of the root's hold on her. She paused in her tugging upon hearing a branch near by break. Her body was now stiff and frozen in fear as she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw the glowing yellow eyes not far from her._

_A scream pieced the air as it lunged at her. She continued to scream out as it landed on top of her. She trashed around with all her might, but this thing wasn't getting off of her. She turned her head away from the beast as it's drool touched her face. She cringed in disgust from the feel of it. "Get off me!" she screamed out as she tried her hardest to push the creature away from her, but it wouldn't budge at all. It was then that she realized that the chest that should have been furry, felt like a shirt. She slowly turned her head to see that the beast's face looked familiar to her. She screamed out when she realized it was Scott._

"LACI! WAKE UP!"

She shot up screaming like a mad person. She thrashed around against the hands trying to hold onto her. "No! Let me go! _No_!" she screamed out. "Please, just let me go. Please!" she begged as she continued to scream out, her eyes shut tightly as she refused to look into the eyes of her wolf brother. She didn't want to see the glowing, taunting, yellow eyes again.

He wasn't letting her go again though. She was stupid to think that he would. He wasn't going to let her live. Her own twin brother was going to use her like a doggy chew toy and rip her to threads. "Laci, wake up! It's just me. It's Stiles!" the person shouted to her as they gave her arms a good shake. Upon hearing his voice, she slowly opened her eyes to find Stiles directly in front of her, looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Stiles?" she breathed out as she calmed down. He nodded his head as he looked her over.

Her chest was raising and falling slowly, her breathing shallow from how upset she had just been. Her hair had fallen in her face, her bangs covering the tips of her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks as her frightened doe eyes looked back at him. She looked so afraid, and that was a rare sight for her. He's seen her spooked or nervous before, but never absolutely terrified like this. "It's just me, Lace. Only Stiles. Just breath." he told her as he rubbed her arms. She was freezing cold from what ever nightmare she had just been dreaming of.

He raised his hand up to her face slowly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes slowly, his hand slowly slipping down her cheek until he stopped just under her jaw. He cupped her face in his hand and brushed away one of her tears with his thumb. She looked up at him with a look crossed between frightened and confused. "Stiles . . ." she breathed out, her lower lip dropping slightly in a pouting kind of way. His eyes dropped to her mouth for a quick second before looking back up at her eyes. ". . . what are you doing in my room?" she asked him, breaking the moment up completely.

He awkwardly let his hand drop from her face as she jumped up from her bed. She pulled the sheet over her tank top covered chest and watched as he paced around her room. "Uh, I, um, I was just, you know, here to pick you and, um, Scott up. For school, I mean." he stuttered as he moved around the room. He couldn't seem to stay in more then one spot for longer then a second. She blamed it on the aderal he took, but he was really just extremely nervous after . . . what ever that just was.

He paused and turned to look at her when she didn't say anything to him. She shot him a look, clearly telling him to get out of her room. He hesitated, opening his mouth to say something, but thought better and just pointed to the door, nodded his head, and turned to leave. She gave him a weak smile and a wave as he shut the door behind him. Once he was gone, she looked over at her bed room clock. She figured that she'd have get ready in peace before Stiles and Scott bugged her about being late.

She ran her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. She just needed to shake off the dream already. It was just that. A dream. Nothing more and nothing less. Scott wasn't some monster like he was in her dream. She was just stressed from worrying about him so much lately. Stiles had mentioned him being a werewolf only the day before. It was just in her head, it didn't mean anything. She jumped when her bed room door opened again, Stile sticking his head inside a moment afterwards. "Hey, where's, uh, where's Scott?" he asked her as he glanced around her room nervously.

She pushed back her sheets and got up from her bed, revealing her sleep wear to Stiles. She didn't think anything of it as she moved to her closet. "He was in his room sleeping like a dog when I got home last night." she said out to him as she filed through her hangers. Stiles stepped inside of the room again, trying with all his might to keep his eyes on her face then on her pjs. Her dancing shorts had ridden up from her tossing and turning in her sleep, revealing more of her leg then it should have. Her tank top had fit her perfectly, showing off the curves ballet had given her. Her curls were let loose, curling into ringlets from the shower she had taken the night before. It was slightly frizzed from her tossing, but she still some how managed to look beautiful in the morning, at least in Stiles eyes. "You know if you keep looking at me like you are, Stiles? I might start to think you have a thing for me now." she laughed out to him from her closet as she held up two different dresses.

He coughed, choking on air it would seem, from her comment. He straightened up too quickly and ended up tripping over himself and falling flat on his face, causing her laughter to fill the room. He blushed madly as he shot back up onto his feet and brushed himself off. He looked up to see her giving him one of her sleepy morning smiles. He returned her smile with a awkward smile of his own, giving her a nod before she shook her head and looked away. "I wasn't, uh, I . . . never mind." he stuttered out, trying to say something clever, but he had nothing. So he did what he did best. He changed the subject as quickly as possible. "So, uh, Scott's not here. He's not in his room and he's not downstairs." he explained to her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Laci spun around on her heels upon hearing them. She couldn't believe her brother had left her to get to school before she had even woken up! She was even more surprised to find that he hadn't even told Stiles. "He left without us? To go to school?" she asked him, needing to be clear that her brother, _Scott McCall_, had left before seven _in the morning_, to go to somewhere as boring as _school_. Stiles nodded his head, telling her that he was very much serious about this. "Well, how rude is he?" she said as she finally decided on an outfit to wear for the day. She was about to strip off her shorts when she noticed that Stiles was still in her room.

"Hey Stiles?" she asked out.

"Yeah?" he asked back to her as he lifted his eyes up from her floor to give her a questioning look. It was like he didn't realize that she needed to change to get ready for school.

"Get out of my room." she told him as she shot him a look to leave. He straightened up at the mention of leaving and scrambled to get to the door. He ended up walking right into the door when he tried to push it open instead of pulling it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his silliness. He looked back at her and gave her an awkward laugh as he stuttered for words as he point to the door. When he saw her expression, he just nodded and finally left the room, shutting the door behind him. She giggled once he was gone and went to getting dressed for school.

#$^%^$%$

Stiles was driving to school a hour later with Laci sitting in the passenger seat. In between them were Dunkin Donuts cups half filled with their morning drinks. They sat in an awkward silence. Usually they had Scott with them and the boys would talk about lacrosse during the drive. Since there was no Scott, there was no talk of lacrosse either. They would try and start a conversation, but when it got to 'the weather is nice today, don't you think?' they were done. At least, until Stiles remembered that Laci had said Scott had been home before her.

In the past when Scott had a shift at the same time Laci had dance class, he was always home at least a few hours after her. He knew that there was a storm, but that shouldn't have made such a big time gap between the studio and their house. "Hey, so, uh, you mentioned that you were home after Scott last night. What's up with that? You have a secret hot date during the storm or something?" he asked her nervously as he fiddled with the radio stations. His eyes shifted from the road and her nervously a few couple times.

He couldn't help but notice that she was now blushing but trying her best to hide the fact that she was. She glanced back over at him briefly and shook her head, hoping that he would leave it at that, but this was Stiles. He never dropped anything that made the other person uncomfortable, especially when he really wanted to know. The imagine of Derek standing right behind her flashed in her mind. She still couldn't believe that she had been alone with him for most of the night.

'_Laci looked around what was left of the Hale house. She remembered coming out here with some friends from her dance class when they had sleep overs, daring each other to go inside on Halloween. None of them had actually gone inside. Especially not her. She was always too scared to go even two feet near it. Now she was actually inside the house, and with someone from the Hale family no less. The house on the outside looks completely run down and falling apart, but besides from the scorch marks and dust? It wasn't as bad as she would have thought it was going to be._

_Some parts of the house were falling apart, but she wasn't sure if it was from lack of care or from the fire itself. She was so caught up with looking around, that she forgotten that she wasn't alone. She jumped when she heard the front door shut a little bit behind her. She spun around, gasping when she found Derek standing directly behind her. Her stomach did flips with having him so close to her. He basically towered over her small height. "Oh, um, sorry." she managed to get out as she looked away from him._

_Even though they were both soaking wet from the rain, he was giving off a wave of heat towards her. He looked her over and noticed that she was shivering. She glanced up at him slowly, her doe eyes wide with worry and wonder. He noticed that her hair had fallen into her face. He couldn't help himself as he raised his hand and brushed the strand of hair off her face. She stiffed at his touch and shivered from the warmth of his hand. She looked up at him, her confused eyes locking with his shocking blue colored eyes. They were cold, icy even. "You had rain on you." he said out stiffly. She nodded and felt as if she should move, but her legs weren't moving. They were both stuck, his hand stiff touching her cheek.'_

She snapped out her memory at the snap of Stiles fingers. She looked over to see him giving her a confused expression. She mumbled out a soft 'sorry' to him. She had zoned out thinking about Derek. "Where were you just now? I was kidding about the date thing." he said as he looked back at the road. He stiffened when he realized that he could be accidentally right about her being on some secret storm date. "Unless, uh, you were . . . you were on a secret date, um, last night." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

She twisted her hands together nervously on her lap before she settled for playing with the hem of her dress. She clearly didn't want to answer him, and he could see that. He decided to drop it there. "So, uh, nice, um, nice jacket. It's a little big on you though, don't you think, Lace? Who's is it? Scott's?" he asked as he motioned toward the leather jacket she was now wearing. It looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place where it was from. Laci shifted awkwardly in her seat as she glanced down at the jacket as another flash of Derek came into her mind.

'_Laci had settled herself down on one of the more sturdier tables. She raised her legs up and tucked her knees under her chin. Her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest as she curled up. The rain was still coming down hard outside, and it didn't look as if it were going to slow down at all any time soon. She was just happy that her mom would be at the hospital for the rest of the night. She didn't have to worry about her freaking out at all about her not being home._

_Derek had gone to find flash lights he kept upstairs a few minutes ago. He didn't have any working heating or plumbing, so she was stuck in her wet clothes. She felt like a frizzy wet mess. She was a freezing cold frizzy wet mess. "You should get out of that sweater before you freeze." she jumped at the sound of his deep voice. She looked up to see him coming into the room with two flash lights. She shot him a slightly confused look at his suggestion. "Your sweater. It's completely soaked. You're going to freeze if you don't take it off." he explained to her further._

_She nodded her head in agreement, but made no movement to take it off of herself. She didn't want to freeze, but she knew she would just be colder if she took it off. She only had her leotard covering her. She had her tights too, but that did nothing to keep her legs warm from the cold. "I, uh, I just have my dance leotard on under." she said out nervously as she played with the ends of her sweater sleeves. She felt suddenly nervous about wearing just her dance stuff. It wasn't like she had never worn just that in front of guys before. Before class, she walks around in it all the time in front of Scott and Stiles. _

_She felt like she was naked though in front of Derek. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. Which, again, wasn't new for her. She's danced in front of crowds of people she didn't know before. Maybe it was just different because she was alone with Derek and he was a very years older then her. It didn't help the matter that he was really hot either. "So?" he asked her, clearly not seeing the problem with that. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at his lack of care of what she was wearing. _

_He realized his mistake and cleared his throat. He didn't know how to do this. He hadn't meant for it to be awkward. He had picked her up to get information on the new wolf he had seen with her today, not . . . what ever this was. "Uh, I mean, here." he said as he shrugged off his leather jacket. It had dried off since coming in from the rain and he was sure that it would be warm enough for her. He held it out toward her, not taking another step closer to her. She would have to get up and take it from him._

_She hesitantly got down from the table, hopping down the last few inches to the floor. She gripped the hem of her sweater nervously, glancing up at his briefly before she lifted it up from her body and over her head. His eyes locked on her frame as she pulled the clothing up her body. Underneath the once white sweater, was a black leotard that clung to her frame perfectly. She wore white tights under it to keep her legs covered. As she pulled it over her head, her curls came loose and fell back down her shoulders, hitting the middle of her back with a little smack._

_His eyes lifted up to see her biting her bottom lip nervously as she looked back at him. At that moment he didn't know what to do. His body was stiff and he suddenly wanted to just grab her and take her. He couldn't do that though. She was just some girl, some kid that he just met. The only reason she was even hear was so he could get some info on that other kid, her brother. He returned from his thoughts when he felt a tug in his hand. He looked down to see her trying to take the jacket from him. He loosened his grip on the leather and she took it from him._

_He watched as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and sighed in content as she felt it's warmth hit her. He fought back the chuckle fighting to leave his throat when he saw her snuggle into the leather. It was about ten sizes too big for her and he was pretty sure that it swallowed her up, but she looked nice in it. "Uh, thanks. It's really warm." she said out to him as she zippered it up enough so she was covered. He said nothing as he nodded and left the room again_.'

"LACI! Snap out of it!"

She jumped back from her thoughts at the sound of Stiles voice calling her. She looked around to see that they were at school now. She had really zoned out that time. She must be really tired after that nightmare. "Sorry, Stiles. I'm just, um, I'm really tired after that dream you walked in on is all. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tonight at the party!" she hurried to say as she jumped out of his jeep with her bag and took off toward the school. Which now left him alone and in search of Scott to see what his deal was.


	5. Too Hot Too Fast

Thanks for all of the reviews! I was iffy on the last chapter with it being just flash backs, but I'm glad you all still liked it! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5

#%$#%$ %# %$

Laci and Allison were at their lockers talking about the party later on that night. Scott was taking Allison on the first date, and Laci just hoped that he didn't screw it up. Allison was a really sweet girl, and they were already becoming close friends, she didn't want her brother to screw all of that up. "So you're coming tonight, right? I know I'm going with Scott, but it'd help if I knew like, two people there." Allison laughed to her friend beside her.

Laci giggled and nodded her head. She had fought Scott on it all week, but he had finally caved and said she could come too. Not that she needed his permission, she had their mom's and that was all that really mattered, but it would help majorly if she didn't have Scott hovering down her neck all night, repeating over and over that he didn't think she should be there. He'd find some excuse to tell their mom to freak her out and make her make her stay home instead of going. "All mighty big brother finally gave me his blessing. Now all I have to do is convince Stiles to drive me there." she told her with an exaggerated sigh, causing Allison to laugh.

"Wait, I thought you and Scott were twins." She asked as she scrunched her face up in confusion for a moment. "And if you need a ride? Just get ready at my place with me and Scott will have to drive you the party we can have a girls night or something. Dish about the, in Lydia's words I swear, hotness that's going to be there." Allison said with a laugh and an eye roll.

Laci looked over at her and nodded her head. They were twins, but you wouldn't know it if you looked at them. Scott was a lot taller then her, and tanner too. "Oh, we are. He was born first though, so he likes pointing that out and using that against me." she explained to her before laughing. She didn't know which was worse. Having to drive with Stiles alone, or riding with her brother and his date, even if she and Allison were friends. A girls night did sound fun though. Besides, her mom wasn't home tonight and she might need girl advise before the party. "And as long as Scott's okay with me crashing for a ride to and from? A girl's night sounds great." she said with a smile to her friend.

Allison smiled back in return, happy with having actual plans with a friend. She was scared she wouldn't make any during this move. No one was really welcoming, well, besides Lydia, Scott, and Jackson, but Laci was different then Lydia. She was more . . . more non air-headed like the red headed girl. "Girls night is always welcomed at my places, ladies." a voice said out from behind them. They turned to see Jackson standing behind Laci with his usual cocky smirk in place.

The girls scoffed and rolled their eyes, though it didn't stop Jackson there. He seemed to zero in his sights on Laci for what ever reason. He placed his arm above her head, using it to hover over her. "Course private parties for two can be arranged as well, Lace. I'm a giving and taking kind of guy. I hear your brother is one too." he said with a shrug of his shoulder as he flashed her a toothy smile. He glanced back at the girl behind her and grinned at her too. Laci looked back at Allison, shooting her an 'is he for real?' look. She shrugged her shoulders and motioned for her to go on.

Laci rolled her eyes and looked back at Jackson. She scrunched her eyes up in confusion as she tried to figure out what he meant by that. "Well, I'm sure Lydia, you know, your girlfriend, can itch that scratch for you. Why don't you have that private party for two with her. I'm sure she'd love it." she said back with a fake innocent flash of a smile. Allison chuckled softly behind her, but tried her best to cover it up with her hand. "And what do you mean my brother's one of those kind of guys?" she asked him, his voice now on defense with him.

Jackson smiled to himself, knowing that he had hit a nerve. He knew that she hated when he picked on her brother. They were friends, sort of, but that didn't mean she liked how he treated people. Not that he cared. Scott made it too easy for him. He didn't need his sister to fight his battles either. "You know exactly what I mean, Laci. Nobody goes from zero to hundred over one summer, especially someone who has had _no_ athletic ability up until yesterday." Jackson said lowly to her. He might wanna hurt Scott, but he wasn't going to hurt Laci to do that.

He knew that if word got out that her brother was pushing pills, any popularity she had because of him and her little dance thing would be over. She'd be known as the druggy's sister, and that would kill her. He might be heartless, but not completely. That didn't stop her from being defensive though. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you suggesting that my brother is taking steroids, Jackson?" she hissed at him. Allison stiffened behind her, but stayed quiet since it wasn't her business.

"If the shoe fits, babe." Jackson said to her as he shrugged his shoulders, not denying or admitting to anything to her. Laci's eyes widened slightly when she realized that that was exactly what he was implying to her just now. He was wrong though. Scott had been training for this season all summer long. He was good all on his own. He wouldn't need steroids for help. He wouldn't do it even if he did. He wasn't that desperate.

She felt like seriously hitting him right now. She knew that Scott was different these past few days, but it couldn't be drugs. He wouldn't do that to himself. To their family. Her gut was telling her that he was wrong, that Scott was okay, and it hasn't failed her yet. "Well, it doesn't fit, Jackson. So back off my brother." she snapped at him. She took a threatening step forward. At least, it would have been threatening if she had been two or three feet taller and had been a guy.

Jackson just laughed at her attempt to defend her brother. He wasn't scared of her, and they all knew it. She wasn't one of those tough girls. She was a book worm and shy. She was quiet, not intimidating in the least. He took a more threatening step forward, but she didn't back down. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at her, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She wasn't going to give up, not when it came to her brother's defense. Especially when it came to Jackson. He was nothing but talk. He might look pretty intimidating when he wanted to be, but he was mostly harmless.

Allison couldn't see this going anywhere good. She spent most of the storm with Scott the night before at the shelter taking care of that dog. He hardly seemed the type to do something as awful as to take drugs to enhance his game. Of course, she didn't know him like Jackson and obviously his sister, so she didn't have a real say in this fight. She didn't want to see something happen to her new friend though. She reached forward and pulled Laci back a step. "Hey, lets go. We've got some shopping to do for tonight." she whispered to her friend as she motioned for her to just leave it be.

Laci glanced back at Jackson with an unsure expression. She wasn't going to stoop to his level, and she wasn't going to let him ruin her night either. She looked back at Allison and gave her a small nod before closing her locker and linking arms with her. "Lets do this, Argent." she said with a laugh before the two took off, both sending Jackson a smug smile over their shoulder as they walked away. Jackson watched their retreating forms with a forced calm expression. If Laci wasn't going to tell her, he would just have to catch Scott before practice and confront him face to face.

#$%#$%#%$#%$#

Allison and Laci burst through her room with a dozen bags each, laughing as they came through the door over something they had been talking about on the way upstairs. She motioned to Laci to put her bags down on her bed. They had dropped off the ice cream and popcorn they had picked up on the way home in the kitchen before coming up stairs. "I'm serious. He hit the plant and came running in like he had killed someone. In Stiles defense, though? It was our mom's favorite plant. She'd been growing it all year and stressed majorly all summer when ever the boys went near it with the lacrosse sticks." Laci went on once she caught her breath and set down her bags on Allison's bed.

Allison set her own set of shopping bags down at her desk and wiped her eyes from the tears that had formed. She didn't know when the last time she laughed that much was. For the past hour they had been talking about Stiles and Scott, and occasionally Allison's old friends from her last home. "So what did he do? Try to cover it up?" she asked her as she started pulling out different shirts and dresses from her bags. She went over to her closet to grab some extra hangers so she could hang up her new clothes.

Laci was looking through her things for something to change into for the party. She wasn't looking to hook up with anyone, not that she would, but she didn't want it to come off as if she were. Scott would definitely make sure she was banned from all future parties if she were to even think of hooking up with anyone. She shook her head free of those thoughts when she heard Allison's question. "The opposite actually. He called his dad, the sheriff, and told him that he ran over my mom's plant and that she was gonna kill him." she explained to her with a giggle.

Allison paused in what she was doing and looked back at her in disbelief. She couldn't imagine any sixteen year old who just got their license calling their dad, who happened to be the town's sheriff, to tell them that he ran over a plant. "You're serious? He actually called the sheriff to tell him he ran over your mom's favorite plant?" she asked her. She wanted to laugh so badly, but it was almost so out there that it shouldn't have been so funny. Laci just nodded her head, confirming what she had just asked. "Wow," she said as she went back to hanging up her clothes. "So what did your mom do?" she asked back to her.

Laci laughed as she remembered very clearly what had happened to Stiles next. She still could laugh about it, Scott as well, when she just thought about it. "His dad and my mom had him put in a holding cell for an hour." she said out with all seriousness as she picked out a dress from one of her bags up. Allison's head whipped around at that. She couldn't be serious now. A holding cell? "I'm not lying. You should have seen Stiles face when they locked him inside. It was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen before." she told him, trying to convince her that she wasn't kidding.

Allison shook her head as she laughed. She wished that she could've been there to see his face. It sounded as if it really was the funniest thing ever. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking this, but she was glad that they moved here now. She glanced over at Laci to see her holding up a dress to herself as she stood in front of the floor length mirror. It was a nice dress, one that complimented her really well. It was a white knee length dress with a red flower stitched design falling from the glossy white ribbon tied around the waist. It was a strapless dress, but they had found her the perfect cropped jean jacket to go with it. "You should wear that. It's hot, but still has the innocent vibe to it. You'll look great in it." Allison said out to her.

Laci looked at her through the mirror and gave her a small smile before nodding her head in agreement. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and go change there. Allison was left in her room to change into the outfit she had picked out. Which was completely opposite to Laci's outfit. She decided to wear pants and sweat over a white button down shirt. Once the girls were both dressed, they worked on their hair. Laci curled Allison's hair and left it down since it looked better down. She, herself, had curled her hair too, but pulled it up into a nice pony tail, letting the ring lets fall with a bounce. Her bangs fell to the tips of her eyes with two ringlets framing her face.

"Scott's here." Allison said out as she spotted Scott's car pull up in the drive way.

Upon hearing that, Laci went to go grab her jacket before following her out. She paused in grabbing the denim clothing when she spotted a leather jacket beside it. She looked between them with a confused expression, not knowing which of them to grab. She probably wouldn't see Derek at a high school party, so she would totally ruin her dress if she wore it, but she couldn't help but hope that he would be there. She didn't want to look like she was attached to the thing either though. It was just a jacket. Right?

%&%^&%&%^%$

Allison, Scott, and Laci arrived to Lydia's party together. Laci stood a few feet behind the couple, already scanning the crowd for somebody that she knew. She was almost hoping that she could find Stiles. At least he would told to her here. She was looking around the dancing crowd when she spotted him. He wasn't hard to miss. He was the only one not dancing like everyone else. He was wearing his usual attire, dark shirt and jeans. The only thing that he was missing was . . . his jacket.

She blushed as she looked down at her outfit. The leather sleeves went past her hands and was probably just as long as her dress, but she had wore it anyways. She wanted to go talk to him, at least give him back his jacket. She touched her brother's arms, bringing him back from what ever he was thinking about. "I'm gonna go mingle." she said up to him. He nodded and let her go. She moved around the crowd, or at least tried to, to get to Derek, but by the time she had gotten there? He was gone.

She looked around for him, but she could find him anymore among the crowd of people. She was a little saddened by the fact that he had disappeared and now she was stuck in the mass of dancing teenagers alone. She wanted to dance, but she didn't know anyone here. She wasn't bold enough to just start dancing alone either. Where was Stiles when you needed him? "You look lost." a voice said out behind her.

She spun around, ready to tell the jerk who was going to hit on her to leave her be and move on, when her breath caught in her throat. "Derek," she breathed out in surprise. "Hi." A smile slowly lit up on her face as she realized that it was him.

"Hey." He said back as grinned to himself as he looked down at her.

She blushed and looked away for a moment before looking shyly back up at him. She glanced around to see that everyone else was having fun. Her eyes returned to him after a moment and she looked up at him with a playful smile. "So since when do you crash high school parties? I didn't peg you as the type." she laughed up at him, suddenly finding her confidence to talk to him like a normal person.

He chuckled and looked over her shoulder. He could see Scott dancing with that girl in the middle of the crowd of teenagers. He had a perfect view of them. So far his anger was in check, but he knew that it wouldn't last for long. He looked back down at Laci and flashed her another killer smile. "I didn't peg you as the one who stole jackets." he retorted, causing her to blush again and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. He chuckled and raised his head up to her chin, tilting it back up so she was looking at him. "I'm kidding. It looks nice on you." he told her.

She smiled brightly at him and giggled softly. She looked around to see that everyone was dancing and drinking. She remembered that she had wanted to dance not more then a second ago. She looked back at Derek and smiled as an idea came to her. She reached forward, pulling her hand out from the inside of the sleeve, freeing it so she could grab a hold of his hand. Before he could refuse her, she started pulling him forward to where there was more space. "If you're going to crash the party? You might as well get in one dance." she laughed up to him.

He was about to refuse her and tell her to get lost when he caught the eyes of Scott. He was watching them closely as he danced with that girl. He wasn't happy either. Derek had to feed that anger to get him to realize how bad of an idea coming here was. He decided to on with this little dance. He spotted them in a spot he knew Scott had perfect view of. She frowned, thinking that he was going to reject her, but he surprised her by pulling her up against him instead. She gasped out as her body hit his. His hand slid down her frame slowly, taking his time before he rested them on her hips.

The two then began to dance to the beat of the music. She loved to dance, he could tell much as she broke free of his hold to twirl around in front of him. He could see the passion in her eyes as she moved to the beat. He glanced back at Scott to see that he wasn't getting mad enough. He was still in control. Derek needed to up his game if this was going to work. He looked down at Laci and grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her back against him. She blushed as she hit his chest. She looked up at him as he began to take control of the dance by swaying them back and forth slowly. His hand ran under the jacket, roaming her frame as he held her close.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable with being so close to him. She had just met him, she wasn't comfortable, at least not this comfortable, with him yet. By the way he was grabbing at her now? She wasn't sure if she wanted to be. She found herself pushing at him to back up. "How about we cool this down a little? I'm thirsty." she said as she moved out of his hand. He had let her go, she didn't know that, but he did. If he had truly wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to leave his grasp. He didn't want to scare her off though. Not any more then he already had.

He was about to say something when he spotted Scott running off, leaving his date standing there alone. He had snapped, Derek had done it. He saw the girl spot him and Laci and start heading toward them. Laci seemed to catch onto the fact that he wasn't looking at her any more. She turned to see what had catch his attention, only to find that it was Allison coming over to them. She looked for Scott, but found that he was missing. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Scott just freaked out and took off. Should I be worried?" she asked her as she looked between the two.

Derek knew that it was because he was turning, but the two girls before him obviously didn't know that. Laci looked around for Stiles, but couldn't find him among the teens outside. She wasn't sure if she had seen him inside either. "I'm sure that he just ate something bad before coming here." she tried to reassure her friend as she went to pull out her phone to call Stile and find out where he was. "I'm gonna call Stiles and see if he'll come get us and drive us back to your place." she said to her friend as she started to dial her phone.

"I'd be happy to drive you both home." Derek spoke up, reminding them that he was still there. Laci looked up at him, pausing in her dialing to give him a confused expression, clearly not buying it. "Think of it as making up for just now." he tried again. She glanced back at Allison, knowing that it wasn't just up to her. Allison shrugged her shoulders, not caring how drove them home at this point. All she wanted to do was get home and hang out with her friend.

She looked back at Derek, still unsure. Something wasn't right. The look in Derek's eyes was off. It was like he knew something that she didn't, and that honestly scared her. "Fine." she huffed as she motioned for him to lead the way. He nodded and led them out front of his sports car. Laci climbed in back, letting Allison take shot gun as Derek slid into the driver's seat and started the car up. Soon they were off and headed toward Allison's house. It wasn't long before they pulled up to her house. "Hey, I'm just gonna head home and check up on Scott. I'll pick up my things after school tomorrow if that's okay?" she said up to Allison as they both got out of the car.

Allison nodded, giving her a quick hug before heading off toward her house. Once she was inside and the door shut behind her, Laci turned her attention toward the car and leaned down over the open window. "So you feel up to dropping me off too?" she asked him with a small smile. She still wasn't sure about Derek, but she needed a ride home so she could go make sure her brother was alright. She smiled as he reached over and opened the door for her. She slid into the seat and closed the door after she was inside.

He took off not a second after the door was shut and was buckled in. The beginning of the ride was silent between them, neither knowing what to say to the other. They soon pulled up to her house and parked. She unbuckled and was just about to get out when she realized that she still hadn't given him back his jacket. "Oh, um, here. Before I forget, again." she laughed softly as she slipped it off and went to leave it in the seat as she got out. She was pulled back when his hand grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at him confused. She hadn't forgotten anything else had she? She was pretty sure that all she had taken from him was the jacket. "I hope your brother's feeling better." he said out up to her, flashing her a toothy grin. She shot him back a puzzled expression before nodding and pulling her wrist back as she got out of the car. He was gone by the time she got to the door. She sighed, not being able to shake the weird feeling in her gut. Something was wrong, and she hoped it wasn't Scott. She went inside her house, calling out her brother's name. There was no answer. She figured that he was sleeping off what it was and went to her own room. She showered really quick before heading off to bed, completely unaware of what her brother was really doing.


	6. You're A What?

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

#$%#%$ #$% $#

The next morning Laci was rushing around her room trying to find her favorite necklace that she always wore. It had been a present from her dad on her birthday right before he pasted away. She never went anywhere without wearing it. She always felt closer to him when she wore it, like he was with her in a way. She knew it was stupid, but it was really important to her and she didn't know what she would do if she lost it. "Scott! Have you seen my necklace anywhere? I can't find it." she called out to her brother, hoping that maybe he had seen it some place.

He had come home late, she had heard him try to sneak in. He was just lucky that their mom had the night shift again. He was awful at sneaking around, like, terrible at it. She glanced at the time and saw that it was almost time to leave for school. Stiles would be there to pick them any minute now. She was ready to go, dressed wise at least, she just needed to find her necklace. She jumped when she heard her door open. "Hurry it up, Lace. Stiles is here and we're going to be late." he told her as he glanced around her room. It was a complete mess, like a tornado had hit it.

Laci huffed out in frustration, now seconds away from screaming out her anger and hitting someone. "I can't find my necklace anywhere. You know how important that thing is to me, Scotty. I can't go anywhere without it. Dad gave it to me before he passed away." she told him as she went to look through the pile on her bed, hoping that she had just missed when she looked through it the first five times.

Scott gritted his teeth, his mind flashing back to the night before in the woods. It hadn't been just Allison's jacket that Derek had taken when he drove them both home. He remembered clearly seeing the shining of Laci's necklace chain, the sparkle the charm hanging at the end made when it spun around. He couldn't tell her that he had just left it in the woods though, it would raise up too many questions from her. Like why he was even in the woods that late at night anyways or why he had left it there. He knew how important it was for her. It was the last thing she had left of their dad's and she'd be lost without it. "I . . . I'm not sure, Lace. I'll help you look after practice. We have to go." he said as he rushed forward and dragged her out of the room, her protesting the entire way down.

He finally had enough of her fighting him and just tossed her over his shoulder and walked out the door, calling for Stiles to follow with their bags. He still had to get to school and apologize to Allison, he couldn't be late. "Scott! Scott, you put me down right now! Scott, I swear to . . . ahhh!" Laci screamed out as Scott just dumped her into the back of the jeep like she was a bag. She huffed as she got up, about to scream at Scott, but was cut off again when Stiles tossed the bags on her. "Stiles!" she screamed, but it was too late. The boys were in the car and they were taking off for school.

%$#%$#%$#

Laci as watching the lacrosse practice under one of the trees a little bit always from the actual field. She didn't feel like sitting with everyone else while watching. She was still upset over loosing her necklace. She knew that it was stupid to be upset over something so unimportant like jewelry, but it was important to her. After her dad's death, their mom had been quick to get rid of all his stuff. Her necklace was all she had left him. She had a few pictures, but it wasn't the same. Scott had lacrosse as a way to stay close to him, he would always have lacrosse.

All she had was a necklace that he had given to her for her birthday right before he passed away. It wasn't anything special. It was real silver so it wouldn't turn her neck green at all, and the charm was just a ballerina doing a spin, but it was special to her. He had told her to go for her dream and that he believed in her, believed that she could make it. Having that necklace reminded her why she kept dancing, and will keep dancing for years to come. She couldn't let her dad down, she just couldn't.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her now. She heard a throat clear and she lifted her head up. She gasped when she saw the spinning ballerina in front of her. "My necklace!" she gasped out, a beaming smile slowly appearing on her lips. Her eyes lifted up to see who had found it, only to freeze when she saw Derek standing there. "Derek," She quickly got up to her feet and backed up against the tree as if it would protect her. She didn't know why she was afraid of him, she didn't have any reason to be afraid him. He's been nothing but nice to her, but she just couldn't get the feeling that he knew something she didn't out of her head.

He advanced toward her, almost standing so close to her that if anyone near by saw them, they would think he was trapping her against the tree. "You left it in my car. It must have come off when you took off the jacket." he told her as he hovered over her. He knew that he was dangerously close to her, but there was a reason. There was always a reason. "I figured that I'd return it. Your friend, Allison I think, said that you'd be watching the practice back here." he told her as he held up the necklace again.

Her smiled slowly returned as she turned her attention down to the charm. She held it up in her hand and her smile seemed to brighten when she touched the birthstone in the woman's hair. He watched as she absolutely entranced by the jewelry. "You have no idea how much you're my hero right now." she said out to him. She took him by surprise by throwing her arms around him and bringing him down in her embrace. "Thank you so much." she said out into his shoulder.

His hands hovered over her frame, not knowing what to do. After a moment of him not doing anything, she realized how weird she must look. Before he could wrap his arms around her, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. It's just, my dad gave me this for my birthday before he died. I feel closer to him when I'm wearing it, you know?" she mumbled out to him, now embarrassed with how she had jumped on him. He cleared his throat and took a small step back, clearly feeling the awkwardness that had fallen over them too.

He did know what she was talking about. He had a similar connection to the Hale house with the rest of the family. It was where they had all died, how could he not? He wasn't going to talk about it though, especially not with her. He didn't know her, and he was just using her to get Scott. That was all, wasn't it? He cleared his throat, not wanting to think about that any longer. "May I?" he asked her, motioning to the necklace as he held it up. She hesitated for a moment, but nodded and turned around. She pulled her hair up so he had better view of her neck, sending a wave of her scent at him.

The wolf inside of him grumbled as it hit him, but he took a deep breath and relaxed. Unlike Scott, he could control his wolf. Most of the time at least. He placed the chain around her neck, letting the little ballerina charm fall into place against her chest as he clasped it into place. Once it was done, she let her hair drop down and touched the charm with the tips of her fingers. She felt better knowing that it was wrapped around her neck where always belonged to be. His body tensed up as another wave of her sweet scent hit him. His hands hovered above the skin of her arms, wanting to touch her so badly.

He didn't get a chance to though. She choice to spin around then, her smile beaming from her lips as her eyes shined. His hands instantly dropped the second she started to turn. He straightened up as she face him with that smile. Something inside of him jumped when she gave him that look. She was so bright, so full of light. It didn't seem normal. "Thanks. I always have trouble with the chain. Scott never wants to help me." she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. He nodded his head, not knowing what else to do. "Speaking of my mean brother, I should probably get back to watching the practice." she said as she realized that it was going back to awkwardness between them.

At that, he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. He looked over her shoulder to see Scott charging at one of the other players. Even from her he could feel his anger. He was going to shift right here and now if he didn't calm down. His eyes narrowed when he saw the other kid go down from how hard Scott had hit him, then a second later Scott went down himself holding his head in pain. He watched with a dark look as that Stiles kid helped his friend up and they started off toward the locker room. "Oh, my god. I've got to see if he's alright." he heard Laci say out.

He looked down at her, his eyes slightly widened in surprise and little bit worried. She couldn't go in there. Scott was no doubt about to rip his friend into shreds. She couldn't be put at risk too. When she turned to leave, out of instinct, his hand jerked forward lightning fast and grabbed onto her wrist. She was pulled back by his grip with an 'ooph'. She looked down to see Derek's hand wrapped around her wrist and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "Let me go, Derek. I have to check on Scott." she old him as she tried pulling on his hold.

It was no use though. He had a good grip around her wrist and he wasn't letting go of her any time soon. "You can't go in there." he told her with a low growl. She felt her body shutter at the sound of his growl, but she wasn't giving in. This was Scott, her twin, her only brother. He was her other half. She couldn't just sit by while he was in trouble. "He's my brother, Derek. I have to check on him." she told him as she tried to tug her wrist free again, but again he didn't budge.

He glanced over to the field to see that the other players were still fussing over that other kid, but it was starting to break up. It wouldn't be long before this scene caught attention. As much as he didn't want to let her in there, he couldn't risk drawing any unwanted attention to himself. Especially at a high school he had graduated at only a few years ago. He needed to let her go, even if every bone in his body was telling him not to. Once his grip was loose enough, she pulled away from him and took off toward the locker room at full speed. He watched her retreating form with a dark expression, forcing himself to not go after her.

Laci could hear Stiles screaming from the boy's locker room. She could also hear, wait . . . was that growling? She skidded to a stop as she got to the doorway, only to scream when she saw her brother. His face was distorted. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes, they were a glowing yellow color just like in her nightmare. He had actual canines! She felt like her heart was going to explode with how fast it was going. "Laci, run!" she heard Stiles voice shout out to her. She wanted to run, to scream, but she couldn't move and no sound was coming out.

All she could do was stare at her growling brother. He was still her brother, wasn't he? He wouldn't eat her, would he? "LACI!" Stiles screamed out again as he scrambled across the floor to get to her. She looked up, returning from her thoughts, to see Scott hunched over and advancing toward her like she was his prey. She just stood there frozen, her eyes wide with fear as she watched him get closer to her. She flinched when Stiles jumped in front of her and grabbed the fire extinguisher beside them and hurried to spray Scott down with it.

As he sprayed Scott back, he moved himself and Laci back into the hallway. They pressed themselves against the wall, breathing hard as they shared a look. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything, to her, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could say to her. "Stiles . . ." they head Scott say out from the room. "Laci . . ." he said out after a deep breath when he realized that she had seen him. Had he hurt her? Did he try to hurt her? Why can't he remember? "What happened?" he asked out to them as he looked up tiredly to them.

Stiles peaked his head inside of the room to see that his friend was back to normal. He breathed in relief. Laci suddenly came into view, her breathing shallow as she looked at him with a horrified expression. "What are you?" she asked him. She received no answer from her brother or Stiles. "What _are_ you, Scott?" she asked again, her voice low and determined as she looked at her brother with a serious expression. He glanced back at Stiles behind her with a pained expression. He returned his look with a 'you have to tell her' look. He shifted his eyes back to his sister and took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf."

And then her world went black. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell limp. Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher in his hands in time to catch her. "Whoa, hey! Hey, Lace. I got you." he stumbled as he struggled to get her up right. She was out cold though. For a second Scott thought that he had literally scared his sister to death. Stile bit the end of one of his gloves and pulled it off. Once his hand was free, he shakenly reached up to feel for a pulse on Laci's neck. He breathed out heavily in relief when he got one. "She's got a pulse! She's still breathing. You didn't kill her." he said out happily to his friend as he adjusted her in his arms again.

Scott breathed out in relief as he let his head drop into his hands. So bad side? He almost killed his best friend and his sister. She now knew his big werewolf secret too, but upside to all that just happened? She's still breathing! "It's like I told me before." Stiles said out to him as he settled Laci down against the lockers before taking off his other glove and sitting down next to Scott. "It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles tried to explain to him again.

"But that's lacrosse." Scott exclaimed to his friend. "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." He glanced over at Laci briefly before looking back at Stiles. "and so is living with Laci!" he said out with a panicked expression. If it wasn't bad enough that lacrosse was a big trigger, but he and Laci fought all the time. It was what siblings did, especially when said twin was Laci McCall. She was as stubborn as they could come when she really wanted to be. "We always fight. What if I change on her and hurt her, Stiles?" he was panicking, and that was never a good thing.

Stiles knew what they were both thinking. Neither wanted to say it though. It felt like he was telling his best friend that his dog had died. "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." he told him with a sad look before he realized that Scott could have thought he was talking about Laci instead of lacrosse. "The lacrosse part, I mean, not living with Laci." he added in as he gave the girl in question a panicked look before looking back at his friend. "You can't play on Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." he told him seriously.

Scott couldn't believe him though. He had actually gotten somewhere in his favorite sport this year. Stiles couldn't seriously expect him to give that up when he finally got it? This was his chance to prove himself. He couldn't just let it go past him. "I'm first line." he said out with a disppointed tone. He couldn't believe this. This had to be some kind of joke or something. Jackson had to be hiding in the hall recording this. It had to be a joke, he couldn't just give up being first line.

"Not anymore."

#%$#$%#

Derek couldn't resist the temptation when he saw her window open. He had just come from Scott's room to threaten him out of playing that lacrosse game. He was pretty sure that he was going to listen to him, for once, but he wasn't completely sure. He just hoped that Scott was smart enough to listen to him. He had been just about to leave when he smelled her scent coming from her open window. After what she saw, what she found out was out there, she was still going to keep her window open? Was she insane? She had to be.

He would just slip in and check on her. That was all. Maybe scare her to teach her a lesson about leaving the window open, but that was all. He shouldn't even go inside. He should just leave and get home. He seemed drawn to the window though. It felt as if he couldn't not go inside. He could just slip in for a second, long enough to satisfy himself, and then he would leave. He found himself going against his better judgement and slipping inside the open window.

His eyes, even in the dark, immediately found the sleeping form in the blue sheets. Her bed was a couple feet away from the window, which didn't give him much room, but he still managed not to make any noise to alert her of him being there. He felt compelled almost as he crept closer to her, his eyes never leaving her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, so untouched from the cruel world they lived in. She was an angel, and he was a . . . and Scott was a monster. She was doomed. Every time she was around her brother or even him, her light was going to die. He saw it happen to his sister. This life ruined her, and soon enough became the death of her too.

He found himself hovering over her sleeping form. His eyes slowly then lowered from her face. Her skin looked so soft, soft enough to touch. The strap to her tank top had fallen from her shoulder, but she took no notice of it. He couldn't help himself. He raised his hand up slowly, as if every second he moved he was daring himself to keep going. Shocks spread up his body from the tips of his fingers as touched her arm. He slowly slipped the strap back into place, being careful enough not to wake her up. He froze, ready to run, when she tossed her head to the side. He waited a moment to see if he was caught, but she never woke up.

He knew that it was sign that he should just leave already, he had risked it enough, but he couldn't move his legs to leave. His hand had a mind of it's own. He ran his finger down her cheek, just needing to feel the softness of her skin under his. The sound of heartbeat gorwing stronger alerted him that she was waking up for real this time. He was gone seconds before her eyes fluttered open. She could have sworn she felt something on her face. She raised her hand up to her cheek, only to feel nothing there. She was sure that something at touched her though. Weird.

She glanced over at the sound of her window shutting, only to find that there was nothing there either. The window was already closed and locked tight. Scott must have come in while she was sleeping and shut it. Only he would be paranoid enough to lock it. After today though, after what they told her? She didn't blame him for being paranoid. She'd be too if the guy who made you into a monster was still out there and coming after you. Not to mention the hunters Stiles had been nice enough to fill her in on as well. She couldn't worry about that now though. She'd just have to trust her brother and be there when he needed to be.


	7. Confusion All Around

Thanks for all of the reviews! Has anyone seen tonight's episode yet? OMG, not spoiling, but I did not see that coming! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 7

#$% #$ $# #$

Laci had succeed in avoiding Scott for half of the day. She had called Allison for an early ride to school and they left before Scott was even out of the shower. She didn't have a lot of classes with him either, so that helped too. Allison had been curious to know why she was avoiding her brother, but Laci had just told her that they got into a fight, and that was that. She didn't want to talk about it any longer. Being the good friend that she was, she left it alone after they got to school.

She hadn't been so lucky at lunch since they had the same friends though. She tried to ignore him, and that had been clear to everyone that sitting with them, besides Scott. He didn't want them to fight, and it was starting to upset him that she was being so childish about it. She could tell that it was making him mad that she was ignoring him, and that probably wasn't the best idea to do, but she just couldn't. She couldn't look at him and not see that monster that had almost attacked her in the locker room if it hadn't been for Stiles.

It was no use ignoring him during lunch though. Since Allison didn't have a clue as to why she was mad at Scott, and Stiles was . . . well, he was Stiles, they were both forcing her to be in conversations that made her talk to her brother. They were about half way though lunch when Scott noticed it. Her necklace. "You, uh, you found your necklace, Lace?" he said out to her, forgetting about any other conversation he had just been in with Stiles and Allison. She looked up at her lunch confused for a moment before she realized what he was talking about.

She glanced down at her necklace. She smiled as she touched the charm with the tips of her fingers. She didn't know what she would have done if Derek hadn't found it. "Uh, yeah. It fell off in Derek's car when he dropped me off after the party." she told him as she looked up from her necklace to look at her brother. She noticed instantly that he was upset. What had she said wrong this time? She glanced over at Stiles to see that he had noticed it as well. He shot Laci a look that told her that he could handle it. He whispered something to Scott before they excused themselves from the table and took off.

Laci watched as they basically raced out of the cafe together. She honestly didn't know what Scott's problem was. He hardly knew Derek, as far as she knew anyways. They were obviously selective on what they told her. She couldn't let it bother her though. He would be fine, she just had to keep telling herself that. Allison waited until Scott and Stiles were out of hearing and seeing distance before leaning forward with a knowing look in her eyes. "Do I even want to know what you two were doing in that car that made your necklace fall off without you knowing?" she asked her friend with a sly smile.

Laci blushed at the mention of Derek. The last time that she had seen him, it had not ended well, but now she knew why. He knew what was happening with Scott, and he either didn't want her to find out what he and Scott were, or he really just didn't want her to get hurt. She couldn't obviously tell Allison about that part, but did she want to tell her about how she felt that tinging sensation inside of her when he touched her? Probably not. "I just gave him his jacket back. It must have got caught and fell off. That's all, Allison." she told her as she picked at her food, not daring to make eye contact with her friend again.

That was all Allison needed to see, and hear, to know that Laci was obviously leaving parts of the story out. She couldn't believe that she was really having a 'girls moment' with Laci, but it was surprisingly nice to do. "That old leather jacket that you had on? You had that on way before the party. When did he give it to you?" she asked her, now curious to know the whole story on this Derek guy and her friend. Scott had been weird about this guy earlier, but now she just figured that it had to do with what ever was going on between him and Laci.

Laci blushed even more at the reminder of when she actually got the old jacket in the first place. She glanced around to make sure that Stiles or Scott weren't somewhere in the room listening in and breathed out in a sigh when she saw that they weren't. "We, uh, we got stuck in the storm together. I was, um, I was walking home from dance when it started and he picked me up. We ended up at his place to wait out the rain." she said nervously to her. She wasn't perfectly comfortable with talking about Derek to Allison, she didn't know why.

Lydia seemed to tune into the conversation when she heard what Laci had just said to Allison about Derek and the storm. "Did you two, you know, in that old Hale house? That place is so creepy, and so is he. I mean, he's like blow your mind hot, but still. He's up there in the creeper zone." she piped in with her two cents. Allison nudged her in the side, shooting her a quick glare to tell her to cut it out. "What? It's true. He's never in town, but all of a sudden he's picking up _her_ and crashing high school parties only to dance with _her_, once again." she continued on as she shot a dirty look to Laci.

She said it as if she were the worst person alive to ever want, like someone like Derek shouldn't have even glanced in her direction, let alone stayed around long enough to talk to her. "He was actually really nice, and he didn't try to make a move on me once. Well, besides when we were dancing. He was just being nice, you know, something that your boyfriend isn't to you at all, Lydia." she shot back with a smug look when Lydia didn't have a retort. She huffed, grabbed her purse, and left the table. Jackson called after her once, but didn't move to go after her. He just shrugged and went back to talking to his friends. After that, the conversation about Derek Hale was over and the conversation was finished with talk about attempting another movie night over the weekend.

#%$#%#%$ #$ %

Laci was the last one to leave the studio. She had convinced the instructor to let her stay late and keep practicing if she promised to lock up after her. She was trying to get one of the spins perfected, but she couldn't seem to get her leg up high enough. She had finally given up when eleven came around. She texted her brother and said that she was on her way home now. Their mom was working another late shift so she didn't have to worry about her getting worried about her staying out late on a school night.

She didn't bother changing out of her leotard or tights this time since she wasn't going any where besides home. She changed into her flats and pulled on her sweater that fell off her left shoulder before locking up the studio and heading on home. It was a bit chilly out, but nothing she couldn't handle. She almost called Stiles, knowing that he would be up, but didn't want him to get in any more trouble with his dad. She slipped on her ear phones and turned on her music as she walked along the side walk.

She was bobbing her head to her music, completely unaware of her surroundings. If she had been, she would have seen the car coming up behind her. She jumped when she heard the horn beep at her as the car pulled up beside her. She thought about running as fast as she could, but relaxed when the window rolled down to reveal Derek in the driver's seat. She smiled as she took out her ear phones and moved closer to the car. She leaned down and rested her arms on the driver's seat. "Are you stalking me now?" she laughed out to him, even though a part of her was serious.

The one actual thing her brother and Stiles stressed on when filling her in, was that Derek was dangerous, that he was a werewolf like Scott. As he chuckled, she couldn't see him as the killer Scott had described him to be. "This gonna be a habit with you? Walking home late and all alone?" he asked back to her with a faint hint of a grin. She gave him an innocent shrug and a small smile. "Get in. We need to talk." he said out to her, his voice now serious as he made a point of unlocking the door.

She hesitated on getting inside for obvious reasons. She hardly knew this guy, but she knew him enough to trust him, didn't she? She straightened up and looked around to make sure no was around to see her get into a stranger's car. Once she was sure no one was around, she sighed in defeat and got into the passenger's seat. She buckled in quickly when she saw that he was going to drive away from where they were parked. "I told you not to go in there after them for a reason, you know." he said out to her as they drove around.

As she watched what streets he was taking, she realized that he was driving her home. The long way, but still to her home regardless. "He's my brother, Derek, and he looked like he was really hurt. How was I suppose to know he was going all wolfy on Stiles? Werewolves are in fictional books. They aren't suppose to be real." she said back to him, her eyes staying locked on the moving scenery outside. Derek glanced over at her sadly. He didn't know what to tell her. She obviously knew now that she was wrong. They drove in silence for the rest of the drive until he pulled into the drive way to her house.

They just sat there for a long minute before she took a deep breath and unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She walked around the car and tapped on the window. He rolled it down, wondering what she wanted now. She leaned down to rest her arms against the car door. "If you're worried that I'm gonna tell someone, you could have just asked me." she told him with a sad look in her eyes, almost hurt, before leaning back up and heading toward the door. She paused at the door and looked back at him. He watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

With a nod of her head, she headed inside of the house, leaving the front door wide open for anyone to come in. He knew that she was offering to let him come inside, and he was really tempted to. He glanced at the time. He didn't need to be back at his place, and he honestly didn't want to be there in the first place. He parked the car better and got out after turning off the engine. He slid out of his car and jogged up to the front door. He hesitated in the door way, glancing back outside as if he were looking for someone, before heading inside and shutting the door behind him.

He followed her scent into the kitchen, only to find her taking out a carton of ice cream. She set it down on the kitchen counter and went to the dish strainer to grab two spoons before settling down on top of the counter beside where she had put the carton. She grabbed a spoon full and motioned it toward him, offering him her first scoop. "Nobody's home. Mom's at work and Scott must be with Stiles somewhere. Don't make me eat this on my own. I'm already cheating the ballerina diet by having one bite of this." she said to him when he made no move to come into the room.

He hesitated another moment before coming inside. He walked right up to her and stood face to face with, giving her an 'are you happy now' look. She smiled in return as she raised up the spoon and pushed the scoop into his mouth. She pulled it out slowly, making sure that he got the ice cream, before grabbing his hand and putting said spoon in it. "Enjoy. I can live through you." she told him with a small laugh. He looked at her curiously before shaking his head and putting down the spoon. "Fine, be that way." She said as she frowned, but said nothing more.

He didn't understand how she could acting like this. She knew how dangerous he was, how dangerous her brother was, yet she invited him inside to have . . . ice cream? She looked up to see that he was looking at her with that look again, like he was trying to figure her out or something. She blushed under his stare and distracted herself by taking the other spoon and getting her own scoop full of it. She plopped it in her mouth and sighed in pleasure as the good taste of it melting in her mouth.

He tensed up in front of her, her sigh sending shivers down his spine. He felt his body react in a strange way. He didn't understand it. Well, he did, but he didn't understand why it was happening now. She was just some girl who he was using. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He couldn't help himself though. He studied her face and saw that some of the chocolate ice cream had stained the corner of her mouth. He reached up and found himself wiping it away, running his thumb across her bottom lip slowly. She tensed up at his touch and froze completely.

Unknowingly, Derek had leaned in closer, his eyes locked on her own. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him. Her heart was beating like a humming bird, and she was certain that he could hear it too. She felt his other hand touch her knee and slowly raise up her leg, moving past her hips and stopped at her waist, his fingers gripping onto the fabric of her sweat as he moved in between her legs. His eyes flickered down for a moment, landing on her lips for a fraction of a second before jumping back up to her eyes. As he leaned in close, his lips hovered over her own. He felt like he was fighting to pull away, but every bone in his body was screaming for him to just move a little bit more.

Inside of Laci's head, she was praying that her breath smelled like the chocolate ice cream, or the mint gum she had during practice, anything that didn't stink. She wished that one of them would move that last fraction of an inch and close the little space between their lips already, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt him press her up against his body. He was about to close the distance between them when the sound of a phone broke the moment. She jumped back from the vibration coming from her sweater pocket.

She pulled out her phone and cursed under her breath when she saw that it was Scott calling her. Even when he wasn't home, he was ruining her life. She shot a quick look to Derek before picking up. "Uh, hey, Scotty. I just got home. Where are you?" she asked him as she risked another look up at Derek again. He had moved across the kitchen and leaned against the wall, his head lowered and his eyes dark with an upset expression. She knew that he was regretting what almost just happened, and she felt her heart sink.

_"I'm with Stiles. We, uh, we were going over game plans for the game in case something, you know, happens. I'll be home in a few minutes." _

She glanced up at Derek, only to find that he was now gone. She quickly jumped down from the counter and hurried down the hallway, completely forgetting about the melting ice cream back in the kitchen. "Well, I'm here. Alone. I'm gonna hit the shower before bed though, so I have to get going if I want to be in bed before midnight." she told her brother as she slowed to a stop at the open front door. She felt her heart drop even more as she saw Derek pull out of the drive way and take off faster then she could blink. He wasn't even going to stay, and she didn't expect him to deep down either.

_"Uh, yeah. I'll let you go then, Lace. I love you."_

She closed the front door slowly, fighting back the sadness that was taking over her mood. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath to calm herself down from the heart racing high she had just barely gotten into. "I love you too, Scott." she said back to him before hanging up and going back to the kitchen to clean up the mess that she had made with the ice cream. Once that was done, she went upstairs to do as she had told Scott she was going to do, shower and then go to bed.

$#$% #%$

Scott got home an hour later. He still couldn't believe that they had got Derek. They had found the other half of the body buried next to his house. By this time tomorrow night, Derek would rotting away in a cell. He opened the front door, smiling like an idiot as he came inside. He locked the door behind him and went to go upstairs. He got to the stairs when he smelt it. It was Derek's scent, and it was really fresh. He was here in the house. Tonight. His heart raced as he began to panic. Laci was here alone! He hurried upstairs and ran straight to her room.

He swung the door open, careful not to let it slam into the wall behind it as he came inside of the room. His eyes scanned the room immediately. No one was in here except for his sleeping sister. He also couldn't smell Derek's scent, not fresh any ways. He crossed the room to his sister's bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He knew that she was scared of him now, and she had every right to be. He couldn't blame her. He was scared of himself too. He was pretty sure Stiles was scared of him a little bit too.

He reached out and brushed back Laci's bangs from her face. He smiled shyly as he noticed her nose twitch in frustration. She always hated when her hair tickled her nose. Some things just never changed. "Nothing's going to hurt you, Lace. Not even me." he promised her softly as he leaned forward and kissed the top her head. He carefully got up and went to leave when he paused. Her window was wide open again. God, he really hated that she liked to have it open while she slept. Just the thought of Derek or anyone else coming in while she was fast a sleep and defenseless unnerved him to a whole new level. He moved across the room and shut it tight, locking it in hopes that that would be all he needed to do to keep her safe from the outside world. That would have to be enough tonight though, he thought to himself as he left her room and went to go to his own.


	8. Let 'em Free!

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's a little short, so I'll update again later on tonight if you all want me to! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 8

%$##$%#%$# %$

The next morning, Stiles and Scott were over at the Hale house bright and early to see Derek being arrested by Stiles dad. Laci had seen them leave the house, and she had tried to ask them questions, but they had managed to get away from her, or so they had thought. "What's happening?" her voice suddenly said out from behind Scott. He jumped and spun around to face her. Her eyes were on the house though. "What's going on, Scott? What's wrong with Derek? Why are the police here? Is he okay?" her questions went on a mile a minute.

She started forward toward the house when she saw the front door open, only to freeze when she saw that they were bringing Derek out, in hand cuffs. That couldn't be right. She glanced back at her brother with a horrified expression before looking back at the officers and Derek. He looked up from the ground and immediately spotted her. He jerked out of the two officer's hold that they had on him and stalked over toward her. He stopped directly in front of her and leaned down toward her ear. "You need to make sure that he doesn't play at that game. He'll kill you and everyone else if he does." he hissed into her ear angrily before they jerked him away from her and tossed him into the cruiser.

She stood there frozen, her expression was a mix between fear and shock, her breathing was shallow. She didn't even know what was going on or why he was even arrested for. She flinched when Scott came up behind her and tugged on her arm, pulling her back from her thoughts as he spun her around to face him. "Laci, hey. Laci, what did he just say to you?" he asked her, more like demanded actually. He glanced behind her for a brief second to glare at Derek. He was glaring right back at him though. Well, he was, before Stiles jumped into the front of the cruiser to talk to Derek for some insane reason.

Laci felt her head spinning in confusion and fear of what was going on. She looked around to see that there was a corpse bag in a dug up hole next to the house. Her eyes widened as she realized that they had to think Derek that was the killer then. The one who had killed that poor girl in the woods and cut her in two. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock as her breathing became frantic. Scott returned his attention back to his sister when he heard her stuttering cries and her heartbeat flutter like crazy. "Oh my . . . he couldn't have . . . Scott, he said . . . I-I-I don't understand. Scott, I . . ." she scrambled for something to say, but she couldn't find the right words.

Scott saw that she was loosing it, and he partly blamed himself for it. Finding out what he was the way that she did probably didn't help things, and now with Derek and the body? She was a mess for sure. "Hey, shush, Lace. It's okay." he said to her as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight in his embrace as he smoothed down her hair. Her wide eyes stayed locked on the tree with a frightened and horrified expression as she cried. She couldn't believe it. "I've got you, Laci. Nobody's gonna hurt you." he whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. She just held onto him for dear life, her world crashing all around her.

He looked up to see Stiles now talking to his dad. He had been caught talking to Derek in the car obviously. "Come on, Lace. Let's get you into the jeep." he said to her softly as he led her back towards the blue jeep that he and Stiles had come here in. He opened the door for her, pushed back the seat, and helped her up into the back seat. Once inside, he fixed the seat he had moved and got in himself. He glanced back at his sister to see her staring blankly out the car window, her broken eyes unknowingly meeting Derek's colder ones.

He had been watching her since the sheriff had pulled Stiles out of the car. He had heard her crying outside and something inside of him hurt knowing that he was the main cause of it. He shouldn't have gone up to her like he had. He had just scared her more. She seemed to snap out of her trance like state when she realized that he was looking back at her. She straightened up, but before she could do anything, Stiles had started up the jeep and taken off to get out of there as fast as he possibly could.

They were driving down the road back to town in silence at first. The boys kept sharing looks as Scott searched for something on his phone, and Laci knew it, but she said nothing. There was nothing to say about what just happened. Derek was a murderer, and she had stupidly trusted him blindly. God, she had invited him inside of their house just last night and they had almost kissed. She had almost kissed a killer. She felt disgusted with herself. A part of her didn't want to believe it though. She didn't want to believe that he could kill someone else. She wanted to believe that she really had seen good in him, that he hadn't been just using her and playing her for a fool. For all she knew though, she could have been his next victim. He had got her to trust him, to be alone with him.

He probably knew that the first two encounters had to be nice, just so she would keep coming back to him for more. She couldn't help but wonder if there were any other girls. That took her mind into dark places. Had he killed any other girls before that one they had found out in the woods? Did he always cut the girls in half? Was he going to do that to her too? Oh, god. "Stop thinking what you're thinking, Lace. I can tell by your facial expression that it's nothing good." Stiles said back to her from the drivers side.

She nodded her head quickly, for once agreeing with him. She glanced over at her brother to see that he was working on something, and it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere with what ever it was. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said out to Stiles. He seemed panicked almost, and that really worried his sister. She was already a mess, but she knew that what Scott was doing now was only going to freak her out more.

"Just keep looking." Stiles snapped back at him. He was scared too, maybe even more so then her twin. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf, or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn." Stiles went on. It didn't take long for Laci to figure out what he was talking about. The body. Had they found it? Was that what they were doing last night while she was . . . with Derek. Did he now think the only reason she invited him in was to keep him busy? Was she seriously asking herself that? The guy killed a girl and then buried her top half next to his burned down house. She's really lost it, that's it. She's just really lost it this time.

Laci's attention shifted from Stiles over to her brother. He looked almost put out by not finding out what he wanted to, or what Stiles had just said to him. What couldn't Scott do that who ever that girl was could? Was she a werewolf too? Did Laci actually want the answer to her question? "I'll put it on my to-do list, right under figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." he said back to his friend beside him. He glanced back briefly at his sister to see her giving him a sad look in return.

Laci's eyes widened at the mention of the game. Scott couldn't play tonight. He had to get out of it. Even if Derek was the killer, he was right when he had warned her. She had seen Scott when he was just practicing lacrosse. He got way too angry when he played. He would for sure wolf out or something. He would do something that would hurt him and them all if he played. "Scott, you can't play tonight. You'll hurt someone. Everyone's going to be there, and I mean everyone. Stiles, me, mom, and don't forget _Allison_. You can't risk it." Laci snapped at her brother. She didn't want to upset him, but it was true. He couldn't play tonight.

Scott huffed out in frustration, about to tell her off. He had already heard the warning from Derek and Stiles both. He had tried to get out of the game, he had, but the coach wouldn't let him just skip it. He didn't have a reason as far as he was concerned, and Scott agreed with him. He could handle himself, and Stiles and Laci would just have to deal. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles went on as if Laci hadn't said anything. He didn't need Scott ruining his already beat up car.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott snapped. "Both of you." he growled out as he turned his head to send a sharp look back to his sister. Laci sat frozen in seat, afraid to say anything more to upset her brother. She sent up a worried look to Stiles, one of which he returned back to her through the mirror. "Stop what?" He obviously wasn't like Laci. He continued to talk to Scott, probably upsetting him more.

"Stop saying _'werewolves'_! Stop enjoying this so much." he snapped at Stiles before turning toward his sister. "And you, stop getting on my case about the game! I know that I can hurt a lot of people if I play, but I can't not go. Alright?" he barked back at his sister, his tone getting deeper and more threatening as he struggled to stay calm. Laci shared another panicked look with Stiles. Something was wrong.

Laci leaned forward in the car, her hands shaking slightly as she reached out toward her brother. She placed her hand on Scott's shoulder gently, not wanting to startle him. "Scotty, you okay?" she asked him nervously. "No!" he snarled back. "No, I'm not okay, Laci. I'm so far from being okay." he was in pain, Laci could see that much. She just wished that there was something that she could do to help him. She couldn't though. Even if she could, she wouldn't know what to do any ways.

Scott was in pain. He looked as if his insides were on fire as he wrapped his arms around his middle and grunted in pain. Stiles was the only one who didn't seem to notice that he wasn't okay in the physical sense though. "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles told him as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of them. Laci shot him a dirty look, wishing that he would just shut up. She reached forward toward her twin, her hand now on Scott's arm. She was whispering soothing words to him, like their mother did when she came in after they had a nightmare when they were younger.

"I can't." Scott said out, the pain only getting worse and worse by the second.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles told him.

"No! I can't breath!" Scott managed to get out as he pulled away from his sister.

He didn't want to chance hurting her. He could feel the change coming. He needed to get out of the car, and he needed to do it fast. His hand hit the top of the jeep. He felt closed in, his heart was racing in a panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," stiles said out in a panic as he veered off the road a little out of surprise. Scott screamed out in pain. He wasn't doing it quick enough. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said out again as Scott got worse.

"Pull over!"

Laci stared wide eyes in fear at her brother. He was changing, and they had hardly done anything to upset him. She didn't understand this at all. "Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked out to him. He didn't understand what was going on with his friend either. Instead of answering, Scott turned to the bag sitting in between them and opened it to find the wolfsbane inside. It had to be it. What was Stiles even doing with it? "You kept it?" he said out in confusion to his friend. If he knew it hurt werewolves, why would he put it in a car with his best friend, who happened to be a werewolf!

Stiles looked at him quickly, his eyes shifting back and forth in a panic. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't want it to be there at the crime scene. He didn't want to risk it, so he had kept it with him. "What was I suppose to do with it?" he asked him back. Unless Scott had a better plan, he was happy to go on with his own. Laci looked up at him in disbelief. How could he be so stupid? He was Stiles, though. He probably had a good reason at the time, but now it was just plain stupid.

"I don't know? Get rid of it maybe?" Laci snapped at him from the back seat.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled out.

He needed to get away from them both before it was too late. He could already feel the wolf inside of him clawing to come out. Laci looked over her brother to see that his eyes had changed to the glowing yellow color. Stiles saw it too and went wide-eyed as he realized what was really happening. He slammed his foot on the brake, sending Laci jolting forward in the backseat. Stiles quickly unbuckled and grabbed the bag, jumping out of the jeep and tossing the bag into the woods as far as he could throw. He took a deep breath once it was gone. "Okay. We're good, you . . ." he trailed off as he turned to find that Scott was gone and Laci was staring at the other direction with wide eyes. "Uh, Laci? Where's Scott?" he asked out to his friend.

Laci looked back over at him, her eyes still wide and her jaw slightly slacked at what she had just seen happen. She shook her head slowly before turning back to the swinging door that Scott had just flew out of. Stiles looked around slowly, half expecting Scott to tackle him in wolf form out of nowhere. "Scott?" he asked out scaredly before he jumped into motion and got back into the jeep with Laci, who had moved into the front seat and properly shut the swinging door. They had to find Scott before he hurt someone.


	9. Ugly Lies and Even Uglier Truths

Chapter 9!

^%$$%$%^$##$%

Laci couldn't believe that she was doing this. Scott was out there, most likely looking like a wolf, and she needed help. Her brother needed help. Stiles had tried calling to see if any weird calls had come in, but the person on the other line had hung up on him. He was still out looking for Scott before the game, which started in only a few minutes, but so far they were coming up with nothing. She had to help her brother before he seriously hurt someone. The fact that he had shifted in the car with them over a flower was proof enough that Scott had no control over this. They needed help, they needed Derek.

She was going to be in so much trouble if Stiles dad was here. He would send her straight home, or to the game, and probably call her mom just to make sure that she got there. Stiles had mentioned that he was going to the game to watch Scott though. So, with any luck, he had already left for the night. She hesitated at the door to the police station for a moment, wondering if she just hope for the best and leave. She shook her head, she needed to talk to Derek. She took a deep breath before walking inside. She thanked god when she saw a younger male officer, that had to be new, at the front desk. She glanced into the back to see that it was pretty much empty.

She could do this, she had to do this for Scott. She looked down at her outfit and flattened it a bit. She glanced over at the door to see her reflection. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to smooth it down a little as well. Once she was settled with how she looked, she strutted over to the front desk. She leaned against the counter and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she flashed the guy a sweet smile. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out?" she asked to the officer in the sweetest voice that she could manage.

The guy was a typical guy she found as he turned around to face her. The first thing he did was check her out. That was the first test. She knew that she had passed when he flashed her a smile in return, suddenly happy to help her. "And what can I help you with?" he asked her as he moved forward and leaned down against the count in front of her. He flashed her, what she could only guess, was his winning smile. She giggled as she twirled her hair in her finger like the girls do in the movies.

She really hoped that she got something out of this. If she didn't, she was going to commit murder herself on Derek. "You see, a, um, special friend of mine, if you know what I mean, was brought in here tonight. I was wondering if you could help a girl out and let me go back there and see him? I figure when your guy goes to jail, it's time to set 'em free." she said as she giggled and shot a wink at him. Something she had said had to be right, because the guy was straightening up and still grinning down at her.

He glanced around to see that everyone that was usually out front had gone home for the night or to the high school's lacrosse game. He returned his attention back to her and flashed her another of his winning smile. "Anything for a pretty lady like you." he told her as he grabbed a pair of keys from under the counter. "And by the way, if you need a rebound after you heart breaking break up? Name's Allen." he said over to her as he motioned for her to follow him.

She followed after him happily. She had to hold back her grimace when he flashed her another one of those god awful smiles again. She couldn't tip him off that she was playing him, not when she was so close. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Name's Allie." she said to him without having to think about it. When her and Stiles were younger, they had fake names thought up if they ever had to cover for someone. She never actually thought that it would come in handy though. She followed him down few different hallways before they got to the holding cells. She tried to hide the fact that her heart was skipping a beat upon seeing Derek, but she knew that he could hear it.

His head snapped up at the smell of her scent. What the hell was she doing here? Had she completely lost her mind? His eyes narrowed on her and the officer that was with her. Had everyone in this town lost their mind? He might be innocent of murdering that girl, but the cops didn't know that yet. Why were they letting a defenseless teenaged girl in here? Wasn't the sheriff's son her friend? Did they even know that she was here. "Oh, baby, I'm so glad that you're alright." she exclaimed as she left the cop's side and hurried to the cell door that stood in between them.

He looked down at her in confusion. His eyes narrowed on her. She was completely and utterly mental. That had to be the case. She was just plain insane. How else would it explain her crazy stupid mistakes that she was making left and right. The stupidest being coming here to see him, especially when she should be at the game making sure her brother doesn't kill anyone. "Why the hell are you here?" he snarled quietly at her. He studied her expression and saw a flash of panic in them. She was up to something, but what?

"That's no way to treat your lady, Hale. You should learn better manners." The officer snapped back at him as he took a step forward. Now Derek was really confused. What the hell was going on here? He looked up from Laci to shoot a dark look, a growl snarling in his throat as he locked in on the man.

Laci broke up the moment by giving out a nervous laugh. She couldn't let Derek, himself, screw this up for her. She needed her answers, and as far as she knew? Derek was the only one who could give them to her. "Oh, behave, baby cakes. We need to talk." she said up to her, a forced smile playing on her lips as she locked eyes with him. She shot him a look, needing for him to play along. "In private please." she said back over to the officer standing by the door, giving him another sweet smile. "Allen." she said with a wink. Derek rolled his eyes at her antics, but said nothing as the guy stumbled for words before leaving.

Once he was gone, Derek turned his glare on the girl in front of him. She waited until another second before looking back up at him. He was taken back from the look in her eyes. He could see the fear swirling in her brown eyes, but he could also see something else that honestly scared him. He didn't know the name for it, he'd never seen anyone look at him in this way before, not even by his sister. "Sorry. I needed to get back here, and that was all I could think of on short notice. I can't stay long because he thinks I'm just here to break up with you." she apologized to him, completely unaware of what was going through his head at that moment.

Her attention was brought back to him when he reached out and grabbed the middle of her dress, yanking her forward until she hit the bars with an 'ooph'. She stared up at him with fear shining in her eyes. He towered over her, looking nothing like the Derek that she'd been talking to for the past week. "You need to leave. Now." he growled down to her as his grip tightened around her dress. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She wasn't here to be scared off or dismissed by him. She was here for her brother.

She wasn't going to leave until she had the answers that she wanted either. She had to do something to help Scott, anything at this point. If that meant going up against Derek and not letting him intimidate her? Then so be it. She placed her hands on top of the one he had wrapped around her dress. "You don't scare me, Derek. You won't hurt me." she said back to him, her tone light, but serious as well. Her eyes were full of an emotion that he didn't want them to be. He didn't want her to care for him. She couldn't.

He yanked her back, pulling her up against the bars as much as he could without actually hurting her. It was enough to scare her though. His face hovered over her own, his blue eyes cold and dangerous as he growled at her. "You have no idea what I can do. To you, or to anyone else." he snarled down at her. "Now_ leave_, Laci." he told her, his eyes flashing the glowing color of a lighter blue like Scott's had done only an hour ago. Except Scott's had been a yellow color. They didn't seem as cold as Derek's either.

She grabbed the hand that was holding her and pulled it away from her, throwing it away from her as her eyes narrowed on him. She wasn't leaving, and they both know it. "I know that you didn't kill that girl, Derek. I think even Scott and Stiles know that too, but they're scared. I'm scared, but _you're_ not. Scott has no idea what he's doing. He needs your help, and I'm not leaving here unless you help him." she told him. She even made a point of stomping her foot down to show that she was serious.

She looked as if she really knew what she was saying, but he could hear her heart beat. He knew that she was scared, a lot more then how much she let on anyways. "If you really wanted to help Scott, Laci, you would be at the game locking him in a closet and chaining him down. He shouldn't be playing, and you know it." he said back to her as he moved away from the cell door. He couldn't be close to her. It was killing him on the inside. "So why are you really here, Laci? The truth this time." he demanded.

She looked back at him in confusion. She was here for Scott, and him only. She just wanted to help him, and she saw Derek as only that. A way to help her brother. That was why she was here and not at the game. There couldn't be another reason. "Scott needs help, and I know that you want to help him. If you'd just tell me what I can do for him, I'll gladly leave you here to rot for all I care." she told him, her eyes refusing to meet his own now. Her strength behind her voice was forced, and he knew it. She sighed when she caught his eyes again and rolled her eyes at the look he was giving her. "And, yeah, I want to know the truth. I want to know if you really killed that girl. I want to know if you were going to do that to me, if you were just using me to get what you wanted." she asked him, her voice softer, weaker.

He moved forward again, reaching out through the bars toward her. She froze in place as he reached out for her. His hand touched her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin. She let her eyes close at the feel of his touch. She surprised them both by leaning into his touch. "I was using you, Laci. I played you for the little girl that you are." he told her, his voice cold and distant as he let his hand drop from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open again slowly, tears now swimming in her eyes. She refused to let them fall from her eyes though. She studied his own cold blue eyes. She might not be able to read his expression as well as he could hers, but his eyes were a different story. "You're lying." she told him, her voice full of pain and disbelief. She didn't want to believe that he had just talked her to get to her brother. She couldn't believe that he led her on. She had felt something when they touched, when their hands brushed by each other, or even when they almost kissed in kitchen the other night.

He hit the bars with his fist, causing her to flinch back in fear. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to look up at him anymore. She couldn't move her legs though. "You think that you saw something in me, don't you? You think you got to know the 'sweeter' side to me, didn't you? You think that you got to know the human side of me, but you're wrong. I played you, I made you believe that I was a good guy. I lied to you, Laci, and it was pathetic. You're pathetic if you really thought that I was good guy. I've done things that you wouldn't even believe." he shouted at her, his voice taunting and low.

She refused to believe what he was saying to her though. He couldn't be telling the truth, he had to be lying. This_ had _to be him lying. She hadn't been played for a fool by him. She refused to believe it. "I don't believe you, Derek. You think that you were pretending, but you weren't. Not really. If you were just using me to get to Scott, you wouldn't have picked me up those times after my dance class or have come into my house just last night." she shouted back. "You wouldn't have almost _kissed _me!" she screamed, her anger boiling to a point it never had before.

Derek felt a weird feeling go through him at the reminder of the mistake he had almost made with her only the night before. She was right. They had almost kissed, and he regretted it. He should have never picked her up, let alone go inside of her house. That was his mistake, and he wouldn't be making it again. "That was a mistake, and it won't happen again." he snarled out to her, his eyes dark as he glared at her. "You know what I am, and what I can do, Laci. I'm not a good guy, and you're kidding yourself if you think that I can be." he told her as he gripped onto the bars.

She was about to storm out of the room without another word to him when the sound of the door caught both of their attention. They both looked over in the direction of the opening door. Her eyes widened in fear that she had been found out. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as someone took their time in coming inside. She felt her heart stop when the officer who had let her in came inside. "Sorry to break up the, well, break up, but I gotta lot him loose. He's free to go." he told them both, his eyes shifted between them uncertainly.

Laci let out a long breath, a relieved expression appearing on her face as she turned back to Derek. The look that he was giving in return her reminded her what had just been said between them. Neither said anything as the officer unlocked Derek's cell and let him out. He told him that he just had to sign a few papers and he could go. He led the way out, Laci following behind the two men silently. Derek didn't have to turn around to know that she wiping her eyes. He knew that she was trying not to cry over what he had told her.

#%$#%$#$%

The ride to the school had been silent between them, not even an attempt to start a sad excuse for small talk. She didn't want to hear anything else that he had to say, and he had nothing else to say to her. Once he parked, she was out of there and off to find her brother and Stiles. She had seen his blue jeep still in the parking lot, so she figured that he was still there. She just hoped that everyone was still in one piece. No one was running away screaming, so that was good sign.

She hurried to the field to try and find her brother or Stiles. If something had happened while she was at the jail, she'd never forgive herself. She slowed to stop when she got to the lacrosse field, her eyes scanning the semi empty field as she caught her breath. The game must have just ended, if not only a few minutes ago. Her frantic eyes landed on Stiles, who was talking to his dad. "Stiles!" she called out to him. She picked up her pace when she spotted him, moving through the crowd, to get over to her friend. "Stiles!" she called out again.

He turned at the sound of his name. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was her calling out to him. He hadn't seen her in the stands and it had worried him when he couldn't get in touch with her on her phone. She was soon in front of him, a worried expression on her face. "Laci! Thank you god! I thought you got nabbed or something." Stiles said out to her as he pulled her into his arms and held onto her, breathing in her scent as he buried his face into her hair.

She looked up at his with a confused expression. She had to play it off right. She couldn't let him know that she was with Derek this whole time instead of being out in the stands for Scott's first game. "I got separated from everyone. I was all the way at the end of the stands at the top. Not the best view, and everyone was cheering so loudly. I couldn't see or hear who won." she lied to him as she hugged him back. She felt bad about it, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She let out a squeak of laughter when he lifted her up suddenly, swinging her around as he cheered out. "We won, Laci! Scott won us the game!" he cheered out as he swung her around in his arms. She laughed out as she clung to him. The moment was cut short when he remembered what he had been just about to do before his dad got that call. "Oh, crap! Scott, he was changing when he ran back to the locker rooms. We've got to get him before somebody else does." Stiles said her as he dropped her down from his embrace. She looked at him worriedly before nodding and taking his hand in hers. He looked down at their entwined fingers in shock, but she was pulling him toward the locker rooms before he could utter a word.

The two raced into the locker room together. They didn't hear any screaming coming from inside, so that was a good sign. They were just passing the lockers when they caught sight of Scott, but he wasn't alone. Allison was with him, and they were making out. The two paused where they were and backed up a bit to give the couple some privacy. It was then that they realized that their own hands were still latched onto the other. They both blushed as they grabbed their own hands back to their sides, both mumbling out a quiet 'sorry' to the other.

Stiles looked up to see that Allison was now leaving. She paused when she spotted the two trying to stay out of sight. She blushed like mad, knowing that they had just seen her and Scott making out a moment ago. "Stiles. Laci." she said out to them as she tried to keep her embarrassment down to a minimum. They weakly waved back as she continued on her way out. Once she was gone, they turned to a beaming Scott. He walked up to them, not being able to get the smile off of his face. "I kissed her." he told them.

Laci rolled her eyes at how nerdy her brother was and laughed. "We saw." she said out to him as she shared a look with Stiles. She looked back at her brother to see that he was still smiling like a loser.

"She kissed me back." he told them.

"Oh, my god, Scotty. You're such a geek." she laughed out. "but I love you anyways." she said with shrug of her shoulders before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, whispering a low "congrats," to him. He held onto her back.

Scott felt like he was cloud nine right now. He didn't even know how to begin to explain it to them. He didn't even know if he could. "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back, Lace. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." he told his sister and best friend. Not only had he kissed Allison and won the game tonight, but he had really did it. He didn't hurt anyone else. He didn't reveal to everyone what he was. He had done it. He had done what everyone said that he couldn't.

Laci smiled up at her brother, her smile successfully beaming from her lips. All thoughts of her fight with Derek now forgotten as she pulled him in for another hug. "I'm so proud of you, Scotty. You proved everyone wrong tonight." she told him as she pulled back from the second embrace. He smiled down at her, proud of himself too. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before turning toward Stiles.

Her smile fell when she really looked at Stiles. Something was off with him. How could she not realized this until now? She was so busy fussing about Scott, that she hadn't even seen the panicked look on her friend's face. "So, uh, we'll talk later, then." he said as he turned to run out of there. The twins shared a look before Scott reached forward and pulled him back.

"What's going on, Stiles?" Laci asked him.

Stiles didn't want to tell them what he had learned from his dad. Which was a first, he always loved to tell them everything he over heard or was told. Which meant that this really had to be bad. Laci had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had to do with Derek being released just a few minutes ago. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body that we found." he started to tell them.

"And . . ." Laci asked out as she waited on baited breath.

"Well, I'll keep it simple then, Scott, and non-gross for your sake, Lace. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be an animal, not a human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer." he started to say to them with the quick summary of what was going on now. "Derek let out of jail." he continued on, only this time he spared a disappoint look down at Laci for a quick second. He knew. He knew that she had gone to see him. His dad might not, but Stiles knew her disguise name. He knew only she would be stupid enough to go visit him too. He knew that she had missed the game.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked him.

"No, and here's an even bigger kick in the ass." Stiles started to say to him as he looked away from Laci. She felt her heart stop, just waiting for him to tell her brother that she was there when Derek was released. She was with Derek when she should have been here, cheering on her brother during his first game. "My dad I.D'd the dead girl, both halves." he said to the, glancing down at Laci briefly to see her relieved expression. "Her name was Laura Hale." he told them.

Laci's eyes shot up then. The girl was related to Derek. He hadn't killed her. She knew that deep down already, but now it was confirmed as a fact. Derek hadn't killed that girl, he was mourning her. "Hale?" Scott asked out in shock. She looked from Scott to Stiles with a saddened expression. He had only been trying to pay respects to who ever this girl was to him, and these two had unburied her and blamed him for her murder. "Derek's sister." Stiles told them. Laci gasped out in surprise, covering her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Scott just looked surprised, but he held onto his sister and let her lean on him. Things had just got ten times worse, and they all knew it.

#$%$#%$ %$

Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter makes me sad, but it's needed lol. I hope no one hates me after this chapter. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!


	10. I'm Glad You Came

Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! You guys made me feel a hell of a lot better about the fight scene between Laci and Derek. I was for sure that I had written him wrong and you would all have hated it lol. This chapter's short, but the next few chapters will make up for it lol.

Chapter 10

#%$#%#%$#^%^#

A week had passed since the game, and Laci still hadn't told Scott where she had been during it. At least, where she _really_ was. Stiles hadn't mentioned anything to her, and hopefully not to Scott, either. She knew that he knew, but it seemed like he didn't want to believe it. He probably thought that if he didn't talk about it, or think about it, that it had never happened in the first place. That was the least of her worries right now though. Not only did she have a producer from one of her favorite ballets coming to see her class, but there had been an attack on some bus driver. Scott thinks that it had to do with alpha, and for some reason he doesn't feel like he needs to let her in on anything about it.

He didn't want her to get involved, once again. God, he didn't even want to be involved. She couldn't worry about that now though. She'd just have to trust him on dealing with this one on his own. She had to be in her top shape for the weekend. She couldn't be distracted for one single second. Not even with knowing that no one would be able to come see her solo dance. Even with the new curfew everyone had to follow. She found out earlier that her mom had to work the afternoon shift that day, and she couldn't get out of it. Scott was having his double date with Allison, Lydia and Jackson. She hadn't even thought to ask Stiles. He couldn't even sit though a class of music at school. She didn't think he'd enjoy a dance performance as well.

She knew deep down who she wanted to invite, but she refused to let her mind go there after last weekend. What he had said to her wasn't right. She couldn't just forget that. He wasn't making an effort to talk to her either though. Not directly at least. She knew that he followed her home after her dance classes. She knew that it was to protect her, keeping her from being hurt by every day low lives or the loose alpha. He never drove near her though, and he certainly didn't offer her anymore rides home.

If he wasn't going to face her, then she wasn't going to care. After the fourth day of him following her home, she had Stiles come and pick her up. Stiles knew that he was there too, but when he came the next day to pick her up, Derek's black car was no where to be found. It was finally the day though. While Scott's out enjoying himself with Allison, she would be giving the performance of her life. A performance that no one would be coming to see. Her mom was going to drive her over there on her way to work. She was just finishing up getting ready in her room.

She was lacing up her ballet slippers when her mom knocked on her bed room door. She looked up to see her leaning against the door frame, a sad look on her face as she held back her tears. "I am so sorry that I have to miss you dancing tonight. What with the police issued curfew and the hospital giving me more shifts, I have to be the worst mom." she said out to her, her voice choking up slightly as she hugged her arms around herself.

Laci looked up with a small smile. She knew that it wasn't her mom's fault that she had to miss her dancing tonight. She had tried her hardest to get out of her shift, but it just couldn't be done. She didn't hate her for it, it was just life. They had to get by, and one dance shouldn't ruin that. "It's fine, mom. Besides, Carry's mom said that she would get doubles so you could have a set." she told her with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. She knew that it was a really big deal to her daughter though. She knew how important it to was to her, and no one was going to be there for her.

Laci finished up with her ribbon lace and stood up. She was wearing her shining red leotard that her mom always said brought out her eyes. Her skirt was a glossy white color that flowed down from the red around her waist like flames. Her hair was pulled back into a braided bun like she always did for dance. She hated putting it up, but she knew that it was easier to dance with it up rather then leaving it down. "Oh, sweetie, you look amazing." her mom said to her as she embraced her daughter in a hug. "You are going to do amazing, and Scott and I will be there for you in spirit, and so will your dad." she told her as she gave her a small squeeze for comfort.

Laci held onto her in returned. She pulled away when she felt herself getting worked up. She couldn't be crying before the show. It would ruin her stage make up. Her eyes were covered in glitter. Her cheeks were a rosy pink color from her blush and lips were a sparkling glossy red color as well. If she ruined it before the show, her instructor would kill her. "Can we go before I ruin anything. You know how Miss Latruce is with smudged make up." she laughed out as she went to her mirror to give her face one last look over. Her eyes shined with happiness as she spotted the necklace hanging from her neck. Just where it should be. At least her dad would be with her tonight. Granted, not really there in person, but he would be there in her heart and that was all she needed.

#$%#%$# %$

Laci was back stage waiting for her number to be called. She was jittery mess, she couldn't sit still for longer then a second. She wondered if this was how Stiles felt. She tried distracting herself by going over all of her steps in her head. She had chosen a dance very close to her heart. It had been her dad's favorite. He always had her dance it for him when they went to the park. She was in the middle of spinning when she heard of the other girls talking to someone else as they passed by her. ". . . that guy in the front row couldn't sit still for longer then a second. I swear, if I didn't know any better? I'd say that he had ADD or something." she said to the other girl as they walked by Laci.

Laci's head shot up at that. She knew that it was a really long shot, but she had to look to make sure. She moved to the curtain where she had seen the other girls going to look out at the crowd without being caught. It wasn't a big crowd, but it filled up half of the studio. She knew the producer was up front with Miss. Latruce, so she was careful to not look directly at them. Her eyes scanned the first few rows until they landed on a familiar face. She felt her heart sore at the sight of Stiles. Sure, he looked bored out of his mind, but he was still here and even sitting in the front row! He had come to see her dance, even when no one had forced him to.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see one of the girls standing behind her. "Laci, it's your turn. Break a leg." the girl said quietly to her. She gave her a weak smile as she nodded before she went out to the crowd. She gave the crowd a little bow before she got into her first position. Her eyes immediately found Stiles, who had just realized that it was her turn to dance. Her smile beamed brightly as he fumbled to straighten up in his seat. He shot her an awkward thumbs up from his seat. She tried her best not to crack up laughing right then and there.

The music began, and so did her dance. In her head, she said out every step she was suppose to do. She tried her best to smile the entire time, but she was finding it hard to multitask as she spun around. Stiles could see that she was nervous and panicking over something. She was over thinking something and it was causing her to frown. He didn't know what exactly she was doing, but he knew that tonight was very important to her. He looked around to see that no one looked very excited to be there and watching her.

He figured that it was making her more nervous. He saw that her eyes kept coming back over to him. He needed to do something to make her relax without making a fool of himself and her. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he thought it over. He couldn't think of anything though, and it was starting to frustrate him. He scratched his head as he continued to watch her. His eye brows scrunched up in confusion when he saw her crack a smile. She was laughing at something, and he had a funny feeling that it was him. He shot her a funny look, which just made her smile grow. It lit up the entire room in his opinion. He sat back in his seat, now satisfied with his success as she finished her dance.

He was the first to stand up and cheer her on as he clapped. After a minute, he noticed that no one else was standing up. They were clapping, but not nearly as loudly as he was. He blushed as he looked back at her. She shook her head and laughed to herself as she blew him a kiss. He blushed even more as he fumbled to sit back down, only to embarrass himself even more as he missed the chair and fell to the floor. He shot back up and scrambled to sit into his seat. He gave her a small wave, telling her that he was okay. She just laughed and gave the crowd another bow before going back behind the curtains.

#% %$#$%

After the rest of the dancers preformed, they were all brought back out to the front of the room. They were going to give out trophies, and who ever got first place got a scholarship to some fancy pants dancing school. Stiles was secretly hoping that Laci didn't win for a selfish reason. He just didn't want her to leave, especially now with everything going on. He waited on baited breath as the third place dancer was announced. It wasn't Laci, but there were still two other awards to be given out. "I am very pleased to announce the second place winner . . . Laci McCall!" Miss Latruce announced to the crowd.

Stiles was, once again, the first to jump to his feet and start cheering for her. Laci moved across the room toward her instructor and shook hands with her and the producer guy. She smiled sweetly as she took the trophy from them and went back in line with the others. First place was then announced, which Stiles didn't care for. He just wanted it to be over so he could congratulate Laci face to face. Once it was done, he jumped out of his seat and basically jumped over people to get to the dancers. He hurried over to Laci and once he was close enough, he picked her up in his arms and held her up over his shoulder. With a small shriek of laughter, she was spun around. "Second place! Whoo hoo!" he cheered out as he spun her around.

She laughed out happily as he let her slip down his arms, only when she was low enough, she went to wrap her arms around his neck. She was careful not to hit him in the head with her trophy as he spun her around another few time. She continued on to laugh out as he finally put her back down on the ground. "Seriously, Lace, this is awesome." he told her as he slowly let her go from his arms.

She smiled up at him, still not believing that he had come. She was happy about her winning second place, but she was more happy that someone had actually come. Without warning, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back, she saw that he was beat red and stammering for words. "Thank you for coming, Stiles. You don't know how much that means to me." she told him as she jumped forward and threw her arms around him again. He was taken back by the kiss and even the hug she was now giving him. His happiness was short lived though as he looked up and locked eyes with someone that was was definitely out of place.

Derek Hale stood only feet away from them. One of hands were in the pockets of his usual leather jacket, his eyes cold and narrowed on the sight of Laci holding onto him. Stiles eyes dropped to Derek's other hand. A red rose was in his hand, blood now dripping from his hand from the thorns he was stabbing into his skin. Stiles smiled smugly in return as he held onto Laci, who was completely unaware that Derek was standing just a few feet behind her. "Are you kidding me, Lace? Somebody had to come and cheer you on. Besides, I'd pick watching you dance over being a fifth wheel to Scott's date any time." he laughed quietly to her.

She pulled back slowly, her eyes beaming from her glittery face. Tears shined in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather be bowling right now. I'd so kick you ass in it." she laughed out to him as she hit his arm. He winced with a chuckle as he rubbed his arm. "Now, come on. You're buying me dinner before you drive me home." she told him as she grabbed a hold of his hand with her free one and dragged him towards the exit. He followed behind her willingly. He glanced back for a quick second, only to find that Derek was gone. His eyes caught sight of something on the floor where he had been standing. It was the rose.


	11. To Help Or Not To Help

Thanks for all of the reviews, seriously! I woke up and checked my email to wake up to so many reviews, or comments, what ever they're called now! Same difference, they were so many of them! Enough babble though, time for the chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 11

#%$#%$ %$# $ %

A new week had began, and with a new week came new trouble. At least, that was what she figured since nothing good could come out of the fact that the alpha was still out there and that Allison's dad was a hunter who was hunting Scott and Derek. She tried her best not to think about all of that. She had won second place and someone had been there to see her do it. Granted it was only Stiles, but it still meant something to her that he had come. Scott's double date with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson had run semi smoothly, which was expected since Jackson had come along. Ever since the game, he was even more on Scott's case.

Laci was leaving her last class early. She had said that she needed to go to her locker before the end of school, and they let her. Teachers loved her, so it wasn't a problem. Besides, it was only the last five minutes of math class. What was she actually going to miss that she couldn't find out from Scott or Stiles. She was walking down the hall after going to her locker when she spotted him. She thought about going the long way to the parking lot and ignoring him, but that was when she really looked at him. What was he doing in here, and why did he look so awful? From where she stood, she could see that his skin was a pasty color of white and covered in sweat. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his breathing looked off. He looked concentrated on something, like he was listening to something.

She winced when the bell rang. Not for herself, but for Derek. He cringed in pain, hunching over and covering his ears as the loud noise probably most likely ruined his ear drums. She jumped into motion as she moved toward him when she noticed him sway on his feet. He looked ready to pass out. He jumped when she appeared at his side and wrapped his arm around her neck. "I got you." she told him as she wrapped her arm around his waist, letting him use her to lean on. He shot her a glare, not wanting her help him. "Just use me to lean on, it's nothing new for you to do."she said to him as she adjusted him so she could actually carry him. He couldn't help but hear the bitterness in her voice. He couldn't worry about that right now though. "We'll go find Scott." she told him, not taking no for an answer as she started to lead him toward the parking lot.

He gave up on refusing her help when he saw that she wasn't leaving his side. He needed to find Scott anyways. He glanced down at her and let his eyes roam her body. Her hair was down today, the dark curls falling past her shoulders. He liked it better that way. He had thought she looked . . . _wrong_, with it up. His eyes fell lower to see that she was wearing another one of those summer dresses. Today was a green color and he couldn't help but thing of the woods when he looked at her. The woods were his home, his safe place. He shook his head when that thought entered his head. Laci did _not_ mean home for him.

They found one of the back doors to the school that led to the parking lot and went out that way. He was heavy and starting to slow them down though. She didn't know how much longer she could hold him up. Laci was looking around for Stiles jeep when Derek entangled himself from her. She noticed it too late. He had already wondered out into the middle of the parking lot. "Derek, don't!" she screamed out when she spotted Stiles coming down the parking lot toward where Derek was going. She went to run over to him when she stopped short as Derek stood directly in Stiles path.

He held up his hand weakly, just wanting him to stop the car. Stiles saw him just in time and slammed on his brakes just before he hit him. Laci stood there in shock as the cars behind Stiles started beeping for him to move. She jumped into motion when she saw Derek fall to the ground. She raced over to his side and pulled him up enough to sit up. "God, you're worse then a five year old crossing the street. I can't keep my eyes off you for a second." she snapped at him as she held him up in her arms.

He just rolled his eyes at her, too weak to do anything else. Stiles stayed in his jeep, still in shock that Derek had came out of nowhere and that he had almost hit him with his jeep. His eyes locked on a worried Laci as she checked over Derek for any injuries. He ignored the pang in his chest at the sight of them together. It looked like there were worse things going on then his crush on her. He jumped back to reality when Scott came up to his window. "What the hell?" he said out before he moved past him and went to go help Laci and Derek. Stiles hurried to follow after him. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously as he glanced between his sister and Derek.

Stiles came up a second later, surprised to see Derek in such bad shape. His eyes flickered up to Laci to see her watching Derek with a worried look. She still cared for him. The look in her eyes gave her away almost immediately. "I was shot." he managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't even stand on his own for more then a minute. He knew that he was dying, and he needed Scott's help to make sure that he didn't.

Laci felt his face and winced as she pulled her hand away. He felt as if he were on fire. That couldn't be a good sign. "Scott, he's burning up. We need to get him out of here." Laci said up to her brother, her tone laced with with worry for Derek. Stiles shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he looked away from her and Derek to look back to see that the other students drivers were started to get antsy in their cars. Scott looked around nervously, hesitant on doing anything. "Scott! Now! We need to get him out of here." she snapped at her brother, bringing his attention back to her. "Help me get him up." she ordered the two boys.

They both just stood there as she strained to get Derek up on his feet. She had him half way up when he suddenly hunched over in pain. They would have fallen back over if Scott hadn't jumped forward and grabbed Derek from her. He felt his heart drop when he saw Derek's eyes change to the icy blue they did when he changed. "What are you doing? Stop that!" he said in a panic as he helped him up to his feet.

Derek could feel the change coming and he felt weak. He couldn't control it, and he knew it going to happen if he didn't do something soon. He couldn't control it this time. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" he snarled back at Scott. The younger wolf sent a panicked look back to both Stiles and Laci. As much as he didn't want her involved, she was now and there was nothing he could do about it. "Help me get him in the car." he told his two friends.

Laci didn't need to be told twice. She left Stiles side and hurried to Scott so she could hold onto Derek as they hurried over to the jeep. She jumped into the back just in time to help them get Derek into the passenger seat. Scott shut the door once he was inside, and he was about to get in himself, when Derek stopped him from doing so. "I need you to figure out what kind of bullet they used." he told him, stopping him from getting inside the jeep.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" he asked back.

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek told him, wishing that he would just shut up and do it.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked him.

Laci looked over at him in shock. Why shouldn't he help Derek? Sure, she wasn't happy with him and she never wanted to talk to him again, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to die when she could have done something. Scott had a different case though. Derek had done nothing but try to help him with this, he had a better reason to help him then she did. So why was she helping him? She shook her head, she knew that she would at least try to help anyone that was hurt, even if it was Derek. "Because you need him, Scott." she told her brother angrily. She just wished that he would stop being stubborn and just go already.

They were already drawing too much attention by still being here. Scott looked past Derek to his sister. Even after everything that's happened since school started, everything that they had told her about Derek, she still wanted to help him. She was asking _him_ to help her save Derek, even though he was the last person to deserve her kindness. "Fine. I'll try, but it's not for you." he told him lowly before his eyes shifted back to a worried Laci. "It's for her." he said to him before he left the side of the jeep, sparing his friend and sister one last look before Stiles started up the jeep and got out of there.

Once they were on the road, Laci was doing all she could to stay in her seat. She wanted to help Derek, but then she didn't. She wanted him to suffer a little after what he had said to her that night. She didn't want him to die, but a little karma wasn't that bad. Was it? Derek had wanted to get off his jacket, he was starting to feel over heated from his fever, but his arm was killing him. He would glance up occasionally at the mirror to see her. She was trying her best not to look back at him. Stiles shifted in his seat awkwardly, the tension filling the jeep was getting to him. "So, why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked out to him.

Laci's eyes shifted over from Stiles to Derek with uncertainty. She was wondering that same thing as well. She blushed and looked away when she saw her eyes lock with his in the mirror. "I can't. It was . . . it was a different kind of bullet." he struggled to tell them. His breathing was still shallow, and he was finding it harder and harder to breath as the seconds went by. Laci kept shifting her eyes back and forth from the window to Derek. She could see that his fever was only getting worse.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked him, his voice actually sounding amused by this.

"No, you idiot." Derek snapped back.

Laci rolled her eyes at him, not believing that he actually sounded amused by the fact that Derek was shot. The three then fell back into an awkward silence. As he was driving, Stiles couldn't help but think about how worried Laci was for Derek. Out of all the guys she could like, it had to be this one. With her other boyfriends, he knew that it was just an 'in the moment' thing, and he was fine with that. He would always be there for her when the jerk screwed up, but this was different. She would have never gone through the trouble of lying just to go visit the guy in a holding cell. None of her other boyfriends had even known enough about her to come see her dance either. He couldn't help but see worried about knowing that. "This is so stupid." She huffed as she finally had enough of the awkward silence after only a minute and pulled off her mini sweater jacket.

She then dug through Stiles bag until she found a water bottle that she knew he always carried with him. She crumbled up her jacket and sprayed it with water. "You better not go over any bumps, Stiles." she said up to him as she leaned forward in between the two seats and sat on the little hump in the middle. The two boys looked over at her in confusion, not knowing what she was doing now. She used her wet jacket as a rag to cool down Derek's face as she dabbed it on his head. He grabbed her wrist after he realized what she was doing, sending her a dark warning look. She just scoffed in return, and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, stop being a baby. It's just water, you're not going to melt from it or anything." she told him as she pulled her wrist out of his hold and went back to dabbing his head with it in attempt to lower his temperature.

Stiles glanced over at them quickly with a saddened expression. He knew that she had gone to see Derek even after thinking that he had been the killer. He had just been thinking about only a second ago, but now it was clear to him. Derek had been in jail, for murder no less, and she had still lied to them and went to go see him. It was clear to him now that she was going to do whatever it was that she wanted when it came to Derek. "I wouldn't try to stop her. I think you know by now that she does what ever she wants to." Stiles blurted out without thinking. He mentally cursed himself the second it left his lips. He felt even worse when he caught the hurt look she gave him in return. He tried to ignore her hurt look by texting Scott to see if he was having any luck with finding the bullet.

Laci said nothing as she returned her attention back to Derek. He had given up on trying to her to leave him alone with the rag. Stiles was right, when she wanted to do something, she didn't take no for an answer. She pressed her jacket against his cheek, causing his eyes to look up at her when she didn't pull it back right away. Their eyes locked and he felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the emotions playing in her own eyes. They had softened slightly as she dabbed his forehead again with her jacket. "You should get out of your jacket. It's leather, it'll only make you more hot." she told him as she motioned to his jacket.

Stiles was expecting Derek to fight her on it. His jacket seemed to be his signature thing, but he was stricken with even more surprise when he just nodded and leaned forward to take it off. Laci helped him by pushing it off his shoulders. She could see that it was hurting him to move his arms. Stiles glanced down for a second to see that Scott had texted him back, telling them that he needed more time. He groaned, not liking having Derek in his car any longer then he had to. "Can you at least try to not let him bleed out on my seats? Okay?" he snapped at Laci. "We're almost there." he told them as he returned his attention back to the road.

She shot him a warning look. She knew that he didn't like Derek, and didn't like the fact that was with Derek in the same car as him any better, but he needed to get over it. She didn't like it any better then he did right now, but he was hurt and she couldn't just look past that because she was mad at him. "Almost _where_, Stiles?" she asked him. "We can't bring him back to his house." she told him. "You know that, don't you? You know that the police are staking out that place and anyone could get him in the middle of the woods. He can't protect himself, and we can't go up against hunters or that alpha thing on our own without Scott." she snapped back at him.

By the look in his eyes, she knew that Derek's house was exactly where he had been planning to just drop Derek off and leave him. They locked glares for a long moment before he groaned and huffed as he pulled over next to the curb. Once he was parked, her looked over at Laci and Derek. "Get back into the backseat Laci." he ordered her. She was about to protest when he rolled his eyes and pushed her off the middle. She let out a surprised little yelp as she found herself falling back into the seat. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying? Cause I doubt without it, Laci's little nursing job won't magically make you better." he asked him, his eyes darting back to a surprised Laci in the back seat.

"Not yet." he breathed out heavily. "I should have 48 hours since I got shot." he told them, not even risking to look back at Laci. He didn't want to see her expression. He already knew that she was horrified by the fact that he could die. He didn't have the time, let alone the strength to worry about that right now though. "I have a last resort though." he told them both.

Laci rolled her eyes at that. As long as he had a last resort, that made everything okay. He could die, he _was_ dying, but he didn't seen to care. Stiles didn't seem to believe him anymore than Laci did though. "What do you mean? What last resort?" he snapped, not seeing how there could be any successful last resort to trying not to die for this guy. Derek glanced back at Laci, causing her to shoot him a confused expression in return. He rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal where he had been shot. The wound was definitely infected and the veins around it were agitated. Blood surrounded the wound and it was dripped, oozing really, down his arm. "Oh, my god! I think that I'm going to be sick." she gasped out, covering her mouth in shock and disgust.

Laci immediately looked away from his arm, suddenly feeling like she was going to be very sick. Maybe even more sick then he was. Stiles didn't feel any different then she did. "What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" he asked as he tried not to look at it too long. "You know what, you should probably just get out." he said out as he tried not to be sick. "Stiles!" Laci scolded him from the back, hitting his off the back of the head. "What? That's just sick! I mean, look at that thing, Laci!" he snapped back at her.

Laci was about to say something back to him, but Derek cut her off. "Start the car." he breathed out, just wishing that they would stop bickering for five seconds and get to somewhere where he could hide until Scott came back with the bullet. He didn't want to be stuck in this jeep with them any longer then they did. "Now." he said as calmly as he could.

Stiles was going to be stubborn just because he could though, and Laci knew it. She couldn't stop him though. This was Stiles, and as he had said about her, Stiles was going to do what he wanted to do. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" he said back to him. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles shouted at him as he made a point of pointing out at the road ahead of them.

Laci and Derek both looked at him in surprise. She knew that he was only standing up to Derek because he was sick. He would never even dream of talking back to him when Derek was having a good day. Still, that didn't mean that he had to be mean and let Derek just die because he wanted to look tough. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out . . . with my teeth." he said back to him, making a point in return to show his canines.

"Okay! That's enough of that." Laci said out when she saw this going nowhere good. "There will be no Stiles throat ripping, even though right now he deserves it," she said as she shot Stiles a look. "And Stiles is going to start the car and drive us over to Scott's job. Now." she ordered him, sending him a warning look to do as she said. Derek and Stiles stared off for another minute before Stiles gave in and started the engine back up.

#$%$#$%

Since Scott's boss was a nice guy, he had given Scott a spare set of keys to get inside in case if he happened to loose his first set. Laci had been nice enough to keep a hold of those said extra set of keys if Scott was running late in back and she needed to get inside for some reason. She pulled out the keys when she saw the closed sign and unlocked the door as Stiles helped Derek over from the car. She held the door open for him and let them both inside before her. She checked to make sure that no one was around before locking the door after them and went to help Stiles get Derek in the back.

Once they found the room, Stiles quickly put Derek down on the floor. He sat up against the wall, using it as support as he caught his breath. "Stiles, go look for some rags and run them under cold water." Laci instructed him as she used the scrunchy she always wore around her wrist to put up her hair. Stiles hesitated on leaving them alone though. "Stiles, now!" she snapped at him when she saw him not moving. He jumped into motion then and left the room. Once he was gone, she moved toward Derek and knelt down in front of him. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and cursed under her breath when he didn't feel any cooler.

He was getting weaker, and Scott was taking way too long to get back to them. They didn't have much time left, and he was getting worse and worse by the second. "Scott's not going to let you down. He's going to get that bullet, Derek." she told him as she reached forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show him that she was there for him. She just had to believe that Scott would come through for them. He said nothing as he glared down at her hand. He didn't move to remove her touch from him though.

Instead, he had used his free hand to reach up toward her. She froze in place, not knowing what he was going to do. He grabbed a hold of her scrunchy and yanked it out. Her curls fell loose from it's hold and the curls fell onto her bare shoulders, falling past them and getting in her face. She looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock at what he had just done. "I . . . I like it better . . . better down." he told her breathlessly. She bit her lip as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked away from him for a moment before glancing back up. His hand tucked back the strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

Stiles came back into the room with the rags that she had asked for. He was mid-sentence when he came back inside, only to trail off when he saw them. He stood there with a hurt expression as he saw Derek's hand in her hair, their eyes locked and their bodies too close for his liking. He could practically see the sparks flying around them. He cleared his throat awkwardly, just wanting to break up the moment going on in front of him so badly. "Um, I got the rags you wanted." Stiles mumbled out as he refused to lift his eyes up from the pile in his arms.

Laci blushed as she gave Derek a quick glance before moving away from him and going over to Stiles. She grabbed some of the rags from him and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for not bailing yet, Stiles. You can put those over there on the table for now." she instructed him before taking the ones in her hands back over to Derek. Stiles watched as she knelt back down beside the ill werewolf and gently pressed the wet rag on his face. She was being so careful and loving, it was making Stiles more sick then the actual wound that Derek had. He didn't know how much more of this he could watch. He just hoped that Scott would get here really soon.


	12. I'm A Liar

Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe I'm already at 62 comments! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 12

$%^##%$ #%$#$%

Laci tried to give Derek a reassuring smile, but he knew that she was scared and really grossed out by the infected bullet wound in his arm. An hour had passed by already, and his fever was not going down any time soon. She glanced down to see the blood dripping down his hand. He was getting paler and it was starting to worry her. She needed to stop the bleeding some how. "This isn't working. You're loosing too much blood. We need to do something with your arm." she said out to both of them.

Without a warning, Derek used what strength he had left to lift up his shirt over his head and toss it across the room. Laci's eyes widened slightly at the forwardness, her eyes drifting slightly as she looked him over. If this had been a better moment, she knew that she would be mentally drooling inside of her head. She snapped out of it when she heard Stiles clear his throat behind them. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go see what's taking Scott so long." Stiles said out when the situation became too awkward for him. Laci looked back at him and nodded her head as he took his leave.

Once he was gone, she returned her attention back to Derek's arm. It looked worse then it had when he showed it to them in the car. She grimaced at the sight of it now. "God, and I thought it couldn't get any worse." she said out loud on accident as she turned to get a new rag to use. She saw him wince when she just lifted his arm up onto her lap. "This might hurt a little, maybe a lot." she told him as she tried as carefully as she could to clean the skin around the wound.

He growled out in pain, his hand clenching around her arm. She winced a little at his grip, but didn't stop what she was doing. She accidentally got too close to the wound and he let out a hiss of pain. She was taken by surprise as he yanked her closer, his eyes threatening as he looked back at her. "Stop _touching_ it." he growled out. She slowly nodded her head and put down the rag. He loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't push her away like she thought that he would have. She went back to trying to cool him off with the left over wet rags. It was better then doing nothing and just letting him die slowly.

He was watching her as she pressed the rag against the crook of his neck in confusion. He couldn't understand why she was working so hard to keep him alive. He had treated her like dirt the last time he had talked to her. He was so mean to her, yet she was probably the only one that really wanted to help him out of the goodness of her heart. He knew that Scott was only helping him to her sake and the fact that he needed him, but he also knew that Stiles couldn't care less. He was only helping because Laci told him too. So that just left her. "Why are you doing this?" he said out to her, his voice weak and cracking from dehydration.

She looked up at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Where else would she be right now? She couldn't think of a single place she's rather be then here trying to save his life. She wasn't going to tell him that though. He didn't give a damn about her, he had said as much only a week or so ago. "I'm saving your ass, if you hadn't noticed." she snapped back, her voice a little frustrated with him. He could be so ungrateful sometimes. She just hoped that he didn't make it a habit.

He shook his head weakly. That wasn't what he asking her, and she knew it. He knew that she was doing all that she could to help him, but he wanted to know why. Why she would go through all this trouble just to save him? He didn't deserve it after what he had said to her that night. "That's not . . . what I meant, and you know it." he told her. She looked away from him for a long moment before looking back up at him.

Her expression was different, more distant and colder. He had caused that look, he had created that reaction inside of her. "Just because you're a jerk, Derek, doesn't mean that I want you to die." she told him coldly before she returned to pressing the rag against his chest. She lowered the rag to his abs slowly, causing him to groan from the coldness against his skin. He grabbed her wrist, causing her eyes to jump back up to his. He started to lean in toward her, causing her eyes to widened just the slightest. "What are you doing?" she asked him softly.

He paused where he was, his face just inches from her own. She was so close to him, she was basically on his lap. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, lingering there for a long moment before they returned to her eyes. His tongue swept across his dry lips, the image of their almost kiss in her kitchen flashing through his head. "I want to kiss you." he told her, his voice low and rough from the dryness in his mouth.

She froze upon hearing those words come out of his mouth. She couldn't be any more confused right now. He couldn't want to kiss her. He had just told her that he had only talked to her before because he was using her to get to Scott. He couldn't want to kiss her, not after he said those awful things to her. She shouldn't want to kiss him either. "I thought you were just using me?" she asked his as she found herself subconsciously looking down at his lips repeatedly.

He leaned in as close as he could without actually touching her. His eyes flickered down to her lips one last time before meeting her eyes again. "I lied." he said out before crashing his lips onto hers. She jolted up from the surprise of the kiss. Derek devoured her mouth with his own, wanting to taste her so badly. Her lips were soft, innocent compared to his dry cracked ones. She didn't seem to care as she let him kiss her. A growl rumbled from the pit of his throat as she kissed down his jawline to his neck. His good hand gripped on the back of her dress, his claws growing as the kiss heated up.

He pulled her on top of him, hissing with she accidentally touched his bad arm. The two didn't seem to notice though as she straddled his lap. His good hand ran up her thigh, playing risky as his fingers move under the hem of her dress. She sighed inside of his mouth as he massaged her thigh with his hand. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird against her rib cage as the air around them grew thick. She was kissing down his neck when his eyes opened, they were a glowing blue color as the wolf was fighting to come out.

He growled as he fought to keep it back. He looked down at the hand gripping her waist to see his claws out. He could seriously hurt her now, and he had to stop this. "Stop." he tried, but she didn't hear him. "Laci, _stop_." he barked out as he pushed her away from him. She flew off of him and slid across the floor until her back hit the opposite wall, a soft cry of pain escaping her lips as she hit it. She lifted her head up, wincing in pain slightly, as she looked back across the room at Derek. His breathing was labored as he tried to control the wolf trying to break out. He finally looked up at her, his eyes flashing the glowing blue color for a quick moment. She gasped in surprised, not having expected that to happen.

Stiles choice then to come running back inside the room. He had heard a crash while he was on the phone and had panicked, thinking that Derek had already keeled over and died. He was caught off guard when he found Laci and Derek on opposite sides of the room though, both out of breath and staring wide eyed at the other. "Uh, what's going on here?" he asked out to them as he crossed the room to get to Laci. He knelt down and grabbed onto her elbow, helping her back up to her feet.

Once she was up, she refused to make eye contact as she flattened back down her dress and smoothed out her hair. Stiles studied her flustered appearance then shifted his eyes over to Derek. He wasn't getting any better, but Stiles had a pretty good idea it wasn't his wound that was leaving him breathless. As the thought crossed his mind, he groaned out in disgust. "Oh, come on! Really? He's dying, Lace! Why even bother?" he groaned out to his friend as he tried to burn the idea of Laci making out with Derek from his head.

Laci shot him a glare as she rubbed the back of her head. She winced as she touched a sensitive spot on the back of her head. Derek looked away from them when he saw her wince in pain. He had pushed her too hard, but he _had_ to stop the kiss. He couldn't let himself hurt her. "Just drop it, Stiles." she pleaded with him. He gave her a put out look as she walked past him to get back to Derek. As she reached down to help him up, he shrugged her off and struggled to get himself up on his own. Stiles didn't miss the look of hurt flashing across her face.

Derek got himself all the way over to the examining table in the middle of the room. Laci stayed where she was in shock for a long moment before she swallowed back her hurt and picked up the used rags to go get rid of them. Stiles opened his mouth to say something to her, but she just shot him a look to leave it again. Once she was out of the room, he spun around and set his glare on Derek. "Nice job, Romeo. She's probably the only one of us that actually wants to help you, and you just sent her basically running out of here in tears. So, uh, great job. Really." Stiles snapped at him.

Derek just ignored him though as he went to search for something in the cabinets and shelves behind him. Unknown to Stiles, Derek was trying his best not to snap back at him to shut it. He knew that he had hurt Laci by shrugging her off, but that was what he had to do. He couldn't let her believe that they even had the slightest of chances. He had to make her believe that that kiss was a mistake. It wouldn't be happening again. He couldn't focus on Laci and his feelings for her right now. Though, if Scott didn't hurry up with getting that bullet, he wouldn't need to. "What did Scott say on the phone?" he asked back to Stiles.

Stiles shifted around awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to tell Derek and Laci that Scott was stuck eating dinner with Allison's family. He knew that it wouldn't go over well with either of them. "He's, uh, he's stuck at dinner." he mumbled out under his breath. "But, uh, you know, that doesn't really look that bad. I'm sure all you really need is some echinaces and a good night sleep." Stiles tried to cover up what he had just said before.

Derek huffed in anger, trying to keep his cool and breathing for that matter. He looked down at his wound again to see that it was spreading up his arm a lot faster then he would have liked it too. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." he told Stiles, his eyes locked down on his arm. Stiles winced at the thought of how that might feel. He went back to looking around for something that might stop the infection from getting to that point.

Stiles glanced back at the door. He didn't want Laci to know just how bad it was going to get if Scott didn't come through. He knew how badly Laci was hoping that her brother came through for her, but as the minutes passed by? His own faith in his friend was becoming smaller and smaller. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" he asked out to him. He glanced back at the door quickly. "And would it kill you to at least act like she's helping you? I'm afraid that she's going to die with you if she doesn't think that she's helping." Stiles added in in a hushed tone.

Derek gritted his teeth together angrily. Laci was helping him, even if he didn't make it seem as if she was. Her trying to keep his fever down was probably doing more help to him then it looked like it was. He didn't want to admit that to her or this idiot though. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time . . . last resort." Derek said back to him as he continued on with his search.

"Which is?"

Derek would have smiled in success when he found what he was looking for if the situation was different. "You're gonna cut off my arm." he told him as he held up the saw in his good hand. Stiles didn't know what to say to that. The sound of something clattering onto the floor brought reminded them that Laci was still here. They both turned their attention to the doorway to see her standing there with a shocked expression. Her eyes were red and filled with tears that she was holding back. She just looked back at Derek with a horrified expression, not knowing what to say, what she_ could _say.


	13. And The Lying Continues!

Thanks for all of the reviews! Do I get a cookie? Sadly, this might be the last update until Tuesday *sad face* I'm going away for the weekend and might not get internet. There's a chance a I might, so I'm bringing my laptop just in case, but just letting you all know. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 13

$%#%$ $ %$ #$

Derek wasn't going to wait around for her to say something though. He was dying and he had to stop that from happening, even if it meant that he had to learn how to go on without his right arm. He slapped the saw on the table and passed it over to Stiles. He picked it up to get a better look at it, but, in turn, accidentally turned it on. "That's it!" Laci snapped as she moved forward and grabbed the saw from Stiles. She shut it off before slamming it back on the table. "Stiles is not sawing off your arm, Derek. Scott is going to get here with the bullet in time, and that's that. End of story." she told him. She was dead set on being right too.

Derek just ignored her as he tied a rubber band around his bicep to cut off the circulation and stop it from flowing. "I won't bleed out. It'll heal if it works." he told them through clenched teeth as he used his mouth to hold onto the rubber band."That's a pretty big 'if', Derek." she told him. He just continued on to do as he was though. Laci just threw her arms up in frustration and scoffed as she turned away from them both. She couldn't believe him! That was a pretty big 'if' that he was going on! He was willing to die rather from blood loss then wait a few more minutes for Scott? How was that smart? It wasn't smart, that's how.

Stiles looked between them and groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. He didn't want to side with Derek on this one, he _really_ didn't, but Scott's time to get over here was almost up, and Derek wasn't getting any better. "Ugh. _Look_." he told him. "I know we have to do this if it comes down to it, but I don't know if I can do_ this_." he explained to them as he motioned to the saw. He might be on Derek's side, but he didn't know if he had the stomach to cut off the guy's arm.

"Why not?" he asked him.

Stiles glanced quickly over at Laci, only to find her glaring back at him. He knew that she was mad at him for being on Derek's side, but the guy was right. They did need him for this alpha thing going on, and they couldn't risk him dying. That didn't make the idea of cutting through this guy's arm any more appealing though. "Well, because of cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the _blood_!" he pointed out to him. He shot another look at Laci and sighed. He was doing this for her, and for her only. "But, you can't die for obvious reasons. So I guess that I have to." he groaned as he looked away from his friend.

Laci couldn't believe this! He couldn't seriously be agreeing to do this? This was Stiles, he freaked out majorly at the documentary that they saw in science with the wolf eating that poor rabbit. She highly doubted that he could handle seeing a chopped off arm any better. "This is ridiculous." she scoffed as she turned away from them. "You're not going to cut off his arm, Stiles. Scott is going to be here any minute. He won't let me down." she told them as she watched the door, only to frown and look away when nothing happened.

Stiles flinched with a gasp as he was suddenly grabbed and yanked forward by Derek. Laci spun on her heels at the sound of Stiles hitting the table. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head." Derek threatened him. Stiles held up his hands in innocence. He had already agreed to do it, what more did this guy want? He paused in what he was about to say when he saw that something was happening to Derek. The two watched on in confusion as Derek suddenly turned an ash color as he began gagging.

"Derek?" Laci asked out as she took a step toward the two.

She jumped back with a scream when he heaved suddenly, bloody spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles said out in disgust as he looked at what Derek had just thrown up. He looked up at Laci to see that some had hit her when it splashed on the floor. The front of her light colored dress was splattered with Derek's black colored blood. "Aw, and you got it on Laci too!" he continued on as he motioned to his disgusted friend, who was unsurprisingly more concerned with Derek then her dress.

She moved forward, making sure to walk around the puddle of blood, and moved over to Derek's side. She was going to help him whether he liked it or not. She slipped her arm around his waist and helped him stand up straight and lean against the slab again. "It's my body trying to heal itself." he told Stiles. He glanced down at Laci to see that Stiles wasn't kidding. He had gotten blood on her dress, and a bit on her face. He strained to raise his good hand and wipe away the blood splatter on her cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her.

She blushed a dark crimson color and gave him a weak smile. They could talk later. Right now, they just had to save him so that there would be a later for them to talk. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles said back to them, completely unaware that he had broken up the little moment that they had found themselves in.

Derek knew that she didn't want him to cut off his arm, but she had to face the facts. Scott was too caught up in his little date to come back for them. For him. They had to do this, and it had to be now. "Now. You've got to it now." he said out as he shifted his attention from Laci over to Stiles. He didn't miss the saddened look flash across her face as he said it, but he had to ignore it.

Stiles couldn't feel his legs all of a sudden. He felt sick himself, and it felt like he was going to pass out not from the blood, but from the idea of sawing off Derek's arm. An actually arm, not just one on a dummy in health class. There _had_ to be another way. He didn't want Derek to die, but he couldn't do this. "Look. Honestly, I don't think I can. Maybe Laci's right. I mean, of course she is. Scott's going to be here any minute now." Stiles now tried to get out of it.

"Stiles, just do it!" Laci snapped at him, surprising them all as she avoided their looks. She was still against it, of course, but she couldn't live with the fact that Derek died because she couldn't admit that she was wrong, that her brother had let her down for the first time and it was the time that she really needed him to come through for her.

"Oh, my god. Okay, okay." Stiles groaned as he grabbed the saw and turned it back on. How the hell was he suppose to do this? Was there a certain way that you had to do to cut off an arm or something? Laci just rolled her eyes as she helped Derek get his arm in the right spot so Stiles didn't have a chance at messing up. "Oh, my god! All right! Here we go!" he said out as he lined up the saw to his arm.

_"Stiles! Laci!"_

They both jumped up at the sound of Scott's voice. Laci almost would have jumped for joy if not for the fact that she was still holding up Derek. "Scott! In here!" she called out. A second later, he appeared in the door way panting. His eyes flickered to his friends before settling on Stiles holding the saw to Derek's arm. "What the hell are you two doing?" he shouted in disbelief as he moved into the room.

Stiles actually chuckled in relief as he dropped the saw to the table. Scott did not know how happy he had just made his best friend, and his sister as well. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles told him. Laci heard Derek grunt in pain and remembered that they were in a hurry. "Did you get it?" she asked her brother, reminding the two that they were in deed on a life or death timing here.

Scott scrambled to find something inside of his front jean's pocket. He pulled the bullet out and handed it to his sister, who in turn gave it to Derek. With her help, he straightened up to examine the bullet in his hand. Once he was up, she left his side to embrace her brother, whispering to him that she knew that he was gonna make it in time. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him.

"I'm gonna . . ." Derek started, but trailed off as he started to feel lightheaded. Laci glanced up at Scott with a worried expression before looking back at Derek. "I'm gonna . . ." he tried again, but found his eyes rolling back as his hand hit the table. As he felt his legs giving out from under him, the bullet rolled away and fell onto the floor. Scott jumped after the bullet as Laci watched in shock as Derek collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Derek!" she screamed out before falling to his side. "Derek, come on, wake up." she said out to him as she patted his cheek gently. Nothing was happening though. He wasn't moving, and she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing either. She leaned forward and tried to feel for his breath. "He's breathing, but just barely." she said out to the others. "Please, Derek, you've got to wake up." she pleaded with him as she gave him a good shake. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she realized that they might be too late. She shook her head at that thought. She wasn't going to let him die, not when they were so close to saving him after all of that. "Come on! You can't die. You're Derek Hale, the creepy stalker werewolf who annoys the hell out of me. _COME ON_!" She begged him, her body shaking in anger as she shook him.

Stiles stood there in shock, not knowing what to do now. He looked over to see that Scott was trying to get the bullet back from where it had rolled. His eyes moved back to Laci with a saddened expression as he watched her cry over Derek. Even if he didn't like the guy, he knew that Laci did a lot. It hurt him to see her hurt. "_WAKE UP, DAMMIT_!" she screamed out as she slapped him the hardest she could across the face. He shot up with a gasp for air, causing her to cry out in relief. His eyes flickered around the room frantically before settling on Laci, who was helping him sit up.

"Oh! I got it!" Scott shouted out as he held up the bullet between his fingers. "I got it!" he shouted out again as he jumped up and hurried over to them. "Help me get him up!" he said over to his friend. Stiles jumped motion then as they hurried around the table to get to Laci and Derek. They rushed to lift him back up to his feet, Laci not leaving his side this time. Once up, Derek bit off the tip of bullet. He spit it out, emptying the inside of it onto the table. He reached back into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. He hurried then to light it up.

He used his bad arm to push Laci back so she wouldn't get hit with the sparks. The others moved back as well. Blue smoke rose up from the sparks and Derek hurried to lean forward and brush it off into his hand. Once he had it all, he slapped it onto his wound. He grunted in pain as he felt the burn. Once in, he dug the powder into the bullet still in his arm. He screamed out in pain, causing Laci behind him to cover her mouth as she bit back a sob. Scott glanced over to her and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried her head in his shirt so she didn't have to see this.

Derek fell back onto the floor, still screaming out in pain. Laci jumped out of her brother's arms and hurried to stand beside Stiles. Scott appeared behind her and pulled her back. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and he didn't need anything happening to her. A growl erupted from Derek's throat, but it was working no matter how much it hurt. They all watched on in shock as the veins disappeared and the wound healed up, a puff of blue smoke being the only proof of it ever being there. "That was awesome!" Stiles out, causing the twins to look over at him with a confused expression. "Yes!" he cheered.

Laci left her brother's side when she noticed Derek sitting back up. She knelt down beside him and hurried to untie the rubber band around his arm. He spared her an uncertain glance before looking away. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she tossed the band away. He glanced back at her and gave her a quick nod. She breathed out in relief and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Laci. Besides the agonizing pain, that it." he said as he shot Stiles and Scott a glare.

She just shook her head and gave him a weak smile. He was already getting better now, that was for sure. "I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Stiles said over to his friend with an eye roll. Laci just rolled her eyes at him as she wrapped Derek's arm around her neck. With her help, they got back up onto their feet. He shot her a quick look before entangling himself from her and moving a good foot away from her. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but she said nothing as she moved back to her brother's side.

Scott was done. He didn't owe Derek any more, not that he knew of anyways. He had to leave them alone now. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" he told him. He spared his sister a glance, flashes of images of her and Derek together popping into his head. "And you especially leave my sister alone. No more dancing. No more bringing her home. No more purposely looking for her." he continued on. Laci shot him a warning look to stop it, but it went unnoticed. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything . . ." Scott started to say, but Laci cut him off with a sharp 'Scott'.

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked him, not believing that how stupid this kid really was right now. "You think they can help you?" he snapped at him. His eyes flickered over to Laci quickly. He could see her confusion as well. His eyes flickered back to Scott, he couldn't think about her at all. Especially not after what happened tonight.

Scott was just confused. As far as he could see, trusting Allison's dad would be a lot better for him in the long run then trusting Derek. Sure, they couldn't help him when it came to controlling his anger like Derek could, but they could help him with the alpha situation. "Well, why not?" he asked him. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." he made a point of making that clear to him.

Laci watched Derek's expression carefully. She could tell that he wasn't telling them the whole story just yet. There was definitely some bad blood there between him and the Argents. That much was clear from where she stood now. "I can show you exactly how nice they are." he said back to her brother in a bitter tone. If his look before wasn't proof enough, his tone just then was proof enough all on it's own.

Laci shared a look with her brother and Stiles. Scott was just confused and wanted to know more, but she could see from Stiles expression that he was thinking along the same lines of what she was thinking too. "What do you mean?" Scott asked him. Laci turned her attention back to Derek and studied how he was standing. He was shaking in anger just at the thought of what he wanted to show her brother. Something was wrong, and she didn't know how much she could take tonight. Watching the guy that she was finding herself falling for was already bad enough. What more could he do to her tonight that could ruin her night any more?

$% $%#$%

As she came into her room after a long hot shower, she found herself regretting her thoughts from earlier. She looked up from the floor as she was reaching for the light switch, only to gasp in shock at seeing a silhouette on her bed. She was seconds away from screaming as she flipped on the lights. As the room lightened up, it revealed the shape to be just Derek. She gripped the towel around her tighter when she realized that it was him. "God, even when you are recovering from death, you can still manage to give someone else a heart attack." she whispered out to him as she closed the door behind her.

Derek just sat there on her bed, holding something in his hands. Upon closer expectation, she saw that it was a picture of her and Stiles that her dance instructor had take of them the day she won second place. He knew that she still didn't know that he was there too, and he wanted to keep it that way. "We need to talk." he said out, his voice low and dangerous. She crossed the room and stood in front of her dresser. She wasn't going to stay just in a towel for the rest of his stay after all.

She didn't think anything serious of what he wanted as she opened her dresser to look for something to wear. If it was anything important, she was sure that he wouldn't do it with Scott in the next room over, or he would have just gone to Scott's room in the first place if it was something alpha related to. "Fine, but can you at least keep your back turned while I get dressed?" she whispered back to him. She looked over to see him nod his head as he stood up and faced the wall. Once she was sure that he couldn't see her, she grabbed the old lacrosse shirt she had taken from Scott out of her dresser.

Untrue to what he had said, he couldn't help but turn his head slightly. His eyes flashed a shocking blue as his sight became better. He could see her clearly now, even with them being in the dark. She had her back to him, but he could see her through the mirror on the wall above her dresser. She was looking away from the mirror, which made it easier for him to see her without being caught. He watched as she let the towel dropped to the floor before lifting the shirt over her head. He felt his fists clench shut at his sides, his hand gripping onto the frame holding the picture of her and Stiles. His claws wanted to come out, as he watched as the shirt fell over her frame.

She slid on a pair of shorts next, and he turned his eyes back to where they were suppose to be before she looked back up. Once she was dressed, she turned back around and picked up the used towel on the floor. She tossed it aside toward the basket beside her door. "You can turn around now." she said out to him. He turned back around without a word to her, causing her to become nervous. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him as she crossed the room and sat down on her bed.

He didn't seem like he knew what he wanted to say now. Having seen her changing, his mind was in over drive. He was tempted to take her in his arms and just take her, make her truly his right here and now, but he was fighting against the urges coursing through him. He had only come here to do the exact opposite of that. This was proof enough that he couldn't think straight around her. "What happened tonight? It can't happen again." he said out as he moved away from her.

She watched as he stood in front of her window. From his reflection, she could see that he was upset. Which, given that he was almost dead only a few hours ago, she wasn't expecting anything different from him. This was different though. It wasn't just anger flowing through him, he was really just upset, like he was sad. She had a clue as to what he was to where he was going with this, but she didn't want to be right. "Derek, I don't . . ." she started to say to him.

"It was a mistake!" he snapped at her as he spun around. His eyes were set a blaze with anger as he seethed. She looked back at him shock, not knowing what to say. "I told you this before, Laci! I don't feel anything for you! I_ can't_! That kiss meant _nothing_ to me tonight. " he continued on to shout at her. "_Nothing_." he growled, his eyes flashing a warning blue color. She cringed when he threw the picture in his hand aside, smashing it into the wall.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. He was lying again. He had said before that he was lying, and she knew that he was lying now too. "You're lying." she said out as she fought back her tears. "You even said it, Derek! You're lying!" she said as her voice grew louder as her confidence came back. She yelped out, screaming almost, in surprise as he suddenly backed her up into the wall opposite from where they were standing. She did not back down as she glared back up at him. "You said it, Derek. Not me." she hissed back at him.

She flinched as he punched the wall beside her head. If his eyes didn't look scary before, they sure did now. "I was dying, Laci. I didn't know what I was saying." he growled at her. "I could care less about you, Laci, and _that's_ the truth." he snarled as invaded her space. She screamed as something hit Derek from the side. She covered her mouth in horror as Scott stood hunched over in front of her, growling. He was in his wolf form, and he was not happy.

Derek had hit the wall, leaving a small dent where he had hit. She didn't know what to do as his own face changed right in front of her. They couldn't fight here! People would surely see them both, and she was sure that their mom would notice her room suddenly being completely trashed and having dents in the wall. She saw that Scott was about to attack Derek again and her eyes widened. "Stop!" she screamed out as she jumped in between them. "Stop it, both of you!" she said out again, giving them both a warning look. "Derek, go home. Now." she snapped at him as she sent him a cold look.

He straightened up upon seeing the coldness in her eyes. That was what he had wanted to see when she looked at him, but it still hurt. He huffed, rolling his shoulders around as he changed back. He shot the twins back one last glare before leaving though the window, disappearing into the night. Once he was out, Laci breathed heavily, trying to hold back the tears. She hurried toward the window and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. A sob broke loose then as she felt her knees give out from under her. Before she hit the floor, Scott, who was back in human form, caught her and held onto her as her sobs fought to be released.

They fell to the floor then, her clinging onto him as she cried out. He just held onto her, rocking her back and forth as he stroked her hair back. He was trying to comfort her, even though he didn't know what had caused her to be this upset. He had come home late after going over things with Stiles and heard her scream from down stairs. He had seen Derek and seen red as he pushed him away from her. Now she was crying, and he had no idea how to fix it and make it better.


	14. Stalker Zone

Holy crap! 100 reviews already? You guys are amazing! Truly awesome! So here's your reward, another chapter before I leave tomorrow! Here's hoping that there'll be internet at the cabin I'm staying in! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 14

$%^#%^#%$

It was Sunday night, only a few nights after the incident with Derek and Scott in her room, and Laci was walking home from her dance class. Scott was working, or at least that was where he was a half hour ago. She couldn't remember what time he said he was getting out tonight for the life of her. It didn't matter, she was fine walking home on her own. She didn't feel like being stuck in a car with her brother, who had been trying to get her to tell him all weekend what she and Derek had been fighting about. She could have called Stiles, but she remembered him telling her that he was spending the night out with his dad tonight.

She froze when she heard a howl somewhere close by. She looked around to see that the streets were completely empty, not a soul in sight. That was strange. There was always at least a few loners around. She was pulled from her thoughts from the sound of her phone ringing. She searched through her sweater pocket and pulled her phone out. She checked the i.d. and rolled her eyes as she answered it. "Hey, Stiles. Bored of father and sonly bonding already?" she answered it with a smile as she continued walking down the side walk.

_"Where are you, Laci? Right now."_

A confused expression crossed her features as she stopped walking and looked around her to identify where she was. "Uh, I'm not far from the studio. I'm a block away if you go left. I'm close to, um, uh . . . oh, Nelson Street." she told him as she searched for a street sign. She cheered when she actually found one and was able to read it in the dark. Apparently Stiles was cheering too.

_"I know where that is, and I'm not far from there. I'm coming to get you right now. Don't move. Something happened."_

She opened her mouth to ask him what, but all she got was dial tone. He had hung up on her, that jerk! What could have possibly happened to get him so freaked out. Something werewolf related obviously, and that thought alone sent chills down her spine. Someone had to of died for Stiles to get that freaked out. Then again, this was Stiles. He could be freaking out over a failed math test score for all she knew. A few minutes went by, and she was now starting to get really bored just waiting where she was. She could be half way home already if she wasn't waiting for Stiles.

She took out her phone and went to text Allison to see what she was doing when something caught her eyes. Her eyes flickered to the side to see a black car just sitting there, watching her. She could see the silhouette of someone inside, telling her that she wasn't just paranoid about it. Someone was really watching her inside of that car. With another quick glance, she saw that she_ knew _that car. It was Derek. She felt her heart tighten upon figuring out that it was him. She was still getting over their fight from the other night. He kept going back and forth with her, and she hated it.

She returned her eyes to her phone and scrolled past Allison's name to her brothers. She paused, not knowing if she really wanted to bother him just because Derek was close to her, watching her from afar. She jumped, dropping her phone, when she heard the engine of his car roar to life. She looked over to see that he had started his car and was slowly driving up to her. She didn't know what she would do if he offered her a ride home. She knew that she shouldn't accept it and tell him off, but she didn't know if she could actually do that. She crouched down to get her phone back from where she had dropped it.

"Laci!"

She looked up quickly, confused at the sound of her name being called out. She felt the breath that she had been holding leave when she saw Stiles blue jeep come out in front of Derek's black car, cutting him off from getting to her. She grabbed her phone and stood up straight as he pulled over right in front of her. "Thank god! Get in." he told her as he scrambled to reach over and open the passenger door for her. She spared one last look back at the black car before getting inside the jeep.

She wasn't even buckled in when he started the engine and took off down the street toward her house. She gasped in surprised at the speed and latched onto the seat as the jeep jolted forward. "Slow down, Stiles! You're going to kill the jeep if you keep going at this speed!" she shouted over to him. She studied him for a moment and saw that he was literally shaking in fear from what ever was bothering him. He slowed down though, thank god. "Thank you, now tell me what's going on?" she asked him as she let go of her seat.

Stiles took a deep breath as his eyes frantically shifted back and forth from the road in front of her to her. He was just relieved to see that she was okay. "The alpha made an appearance tonight. I knew that you would be walking home alone, and I just wanted to, you know, make sure that he didn't eat you or anything." Stiles told her. Laci rolled her eyes at hearing the end of that. Sometimes, Stiles just let his over active imagination get the better of him.

The news of an attack, and so close to where she was, was unsettling though. Her dance studio wasn't that far from the video store. Maybe a little over a block away. "I'm not sharing any new traits with my twin, if that's what you're asking me, Stiles." she told him as she rested her head against the window. She was tired of this alpha thing attacking random people just to get back at her brother for rejecting them. Just the idea of how he, or she, was just using who ever they could to get the point across. Just the idea of it made her think of Derek and how she was used by him.

Stiles surprised her by taking her hand in his own. She glanced over at him and gave him a weak smile, squeezing his hand to tell him thank you. She could always count of Stiles to be there when she needed him. Even when he didn't know what was going on. He was just that good of a friend. "On the bright side, no one was killed. Well, besides the guy who worked there, but Lydia and Jackson are fine. Minor bruising for Jackson, and a little bit of traumatic stress for Lydia, but other wise they're fine." he told her as they turned around the corner.

She snapped her head back over to him on a seconds notice. He had said that so calmly, like he was talking about math homework or something. "That's all? Really, Stiles, you never cease to amaze me." she told him with an eye roll. He, in turn, rolled his own eyes at her and returned his attention back to the road ahead of them. "Do you at least know if they're really alright? Like, how bad was Jackson's 'minor' bruising?" she asked him after a long moment of sitting in silence.

Stiles shifted in his seat uncomfortably beside her. He didn't really care to know how bad Jackson was. He didn't like the guy, at all. All he needed to know was if he was dead, bitten, or unharmed completely. He had cared more about Lydia if anyone. "Like I said before, minor bruising. As in like, little to none. It's Jackson, Lace. He's like that one jerkface loser in the horror movie that doesn't die." Stiles said with a bitter tone. Laci looked over at him and squeezed his hand again. She knew that Stiles liked Lydia a lot, which meant he absolutely hated her boyfriend, which happened to be Jackson. It didn't help that they didn't get along in the first place either though.

It wasn't long after that did they pull up to the McCall home. Laci looked over to see that all the lights were off, which meant that no one was home yet. Usually when one of them were home, and someone was still out, to their knowledge, they kept the living room light on to tell them that they were either caught or that someone was at least home. "Thanks for the ride, Stiles. I better get inside before Scott shows up. He'd kill me if he knew that I even attempted at walking home again." she told him as she got unbuckled from the seat and was getting ready to leave the jeep.

Stiles seemed to mentally debate something over in his head for a moment as she was getting out of the jeep. She made it all the way to the drive way on his side of the jeep before he actually decided on what he was going to do. "I could, uh, you know, pick you up after your classes. If you want, I mean." he stuttered out nervously. She paused in her step and turned back to look at him. She didn't really see him as the chauffeur type, but if it got Scott off her back about walking home, then she was all for it.

"Okay."

He was fully prepared to fight her on it and give her all the reasons as to why it would be a good idea for him to drive her home, but stammered for words when he realized that she had said okay instead of being stubborn for once. "Did you just say okay?" he asked her, his eyes wide with amazement. Never once has Laci _ever_ just agreed to something. Even when she wanted to do it. She still had to be stubborn about it.

She just shook her head at her friend and smiled back at him. She knew that she was stubborn, it was one of the traits she did share with her brother. "Yes, Stiles, I said okay to you driving me home after class. Good night." she said back to him before she turned and started toward her front door. He watched as she paused at the door and turned back toward him. "You better not be late, and I expect an ice mocha with whipped cream!" she called out back to him with a laugh. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before waving to her good night. Once she was safely inside, he started on his way back home for the night.

$%^$^%#%$ #$

The next morning, Laci had woken up earlier then usual. She had to get to school before Allison did. She knew from Lydia that today was Allison's birthday and she also knew from the lack of panic from her brother, that Allison didn't want anyone to know. That made it her and Lydia's job to make sure that people did know. She hurried to get dress and pack the rest of her things. She gave a quick good morning to her mom before taking Scott's bike and driving off to the school.

Once there, she hurried off to find Allison's locker, which unfortunately for her, Allison had gotten moved when the whole jamming thing became too frustrating for her. She waited a few minutes for Lydia, but it was clear not long after that she was going to be a no-show. She huffed in annoyance before she went to find one of the janitors and convinced him to unlock the locker for her. She ended up telling him that she was Allison, and that she was new and forgot her locker combo. She lied and said that her usb for a school project was inside and she needed it for first period. He unhappily opened the locker for her and left her do what she wanted. Laci got to work on the inside of it with the balloons and her special touch, the birthday cup cake with the unlit striped candle on top of it. Once finished, and satisfied with herself, she shut the locker door and went on to get her own things from her real locker.

Laci had finished with little time to spare. She would have been done a good ten minutes ago if Lydia had even bothered to remember to show up today. Laci knew that she had seen the alpha and everything only the night before, but it hadn't actually attacked her. All she saw was it jump out of the movie store and run past her according to Stiles. "You, my dancing friend, are very odd." a voice said out from behind her. She rolled her eyes as an arm dropped around her shoulders as he fell in step with her. She looked up to see Stiles beside her as they continued on down the hall. "I mean, what normal person really wakes up early, willingly takes a bike instead of my awesome piece of junk jeep, to get to school _early_?" he said to her as they turned the corner.

Laci just shook her head and gave a little laugh. She looked up at Stiles and flashed him an innocent look. "Today's Allison's birthday and she doesn't want anyone to know, not even Scott. Lydia and I found out, ergo, we were both suppose to be here early to birthday-out her locker." she explained to him as the made a stop at her own locker. Stiles let her free from his embrace so she could punch in her combo.

She spared him a glance before she put in her locker combo and unlocked her locker. She pulled it open and reached inside to grab her first period stuff. "That's smart thinking. So how was it? Hanging out with Lydia, I mean." he asked her as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. He was trying to not look weird with asking about his crush, but Laci could see right through him.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him as she put away her actual bag. She was good with just holding her notebooks and pencil. A bag was more trouble then it was worth carrying around anyways. "How do you think it went? She's Lydia, Stiles, she didn't show up like she said that she would, which left me with all the work." she told him as she check her things once more before shutting her locker door and turning toward him. "You really need to move on from this crush, Stiles. She might have her moments, but you can so do better." she told him as she looped her arm around his and led the way to their first class.

Stiles looked down at her with a strange expression, one of which she didn't see. He still couldn't believe that Laci still believed the lie he had made up about having a crush on Lydia all those years ago. He had been talking to one of the other guys on the lacrosse team about Laci and how amazing she was for doing something that he couldn't remember right now at the moment, and she had accidentally over heard them. He remembered lying and telling her that he was talking about Lydia, and from then on she had just always assumed that he was crushing on Lydia.

Course, he never made any move to tell her the truth. It wasn't like he would ever have an actual chance, not with him being Scott's best friend and all. Besides, every chance he did almost tell her, she would just be getting into a relationship with someone. It was like fate was against him or something. He glanced down at her and smiled at the sight of her talking about something. He knew that he should be listening to what ever it was she was saying, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today. Not just clothes wise, cause she always looked cute in her dresses that she wore, but the little things too.

Like the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed about something she found to be hilarious, even if no one else thought it was. Or the way her eyes would light up when she talked about her dancing. Her smile always seem to take away his breath. She could brighten up any room with that smile of hers. She could stop any guy in their tracks when she just glanced their way. He had proved that true with all of his bruises over the year. He could never seem to not trip when he was around her. "Stiles? Hello, Stiles?" he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. "You in there?" she asked him again as she waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked twice before looking down at her. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a forced chuckle. "Yeah, sorry. I zoned out." he lied to her, flashing her an apologetic smile. She just laughed and rolled her eyes back at him. She motioned to the room that they had stopped in front of. It was their math class. He realized that she was trying to tell him that they were there. He stammered for words as he let her go. She just laughed as she shook her head and went inside. He followed in after her, his head lowered in defeat and embarrassment. They took their seats and class soon started.

#$ %$#$%

Laci was looking all around for Scott. She had skipped her study hall period. She couldn't find him anywhere though, Allison either for that matter. She figured when they weren't around for lunch, that they had just skipped, most likely for her birthday when Scott finally figured it out. She was counting on Stiles for a ride to dance. She had gotten a text from one of the other girls in her group telling her that class was starting early today. Miss Latruce would have to go home early, but she didn't to cut class short, so she was just starting it earlier. She would have to shower at school and then leave from there.

She had already made a trip home during lunch period, thanks to Stiles and his trusty blue jeep, and got her shower things to use at school, and dropped of Scott's bike that she had used this morning, before coming back to school. She skipped her last period class to take a shower in the girl's locker room. She changed into her tights and leotard after and slipped her dress on over before going out to Stiles car and putting her shower bag inside. Now she just had to, you know, actually _find_ Stiles. She texted him to see where he was, but she got nothing back. Maybe he was in the locker room? She glanced over at the watch and figured that there wouldn't be anyone there. She could slip in to see if Stiles was there, and if he wasn't? No harm done.

She got there just as the last of the boys were leaving the locker room. She hesitated for a moment before heading on inside. It was lit up by a few lights since the boys had already come and go. She could hear someone hitting a locker, which meant that someone else was in here and not very happy with something. She just hoped, for once, that it was Scott having one of his moments. "Scott? Stiles?" she called out as she slowly stepped down the lines of lockers.

She shivered as a chill went down her spine. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked behind her to see that no one was there. This better not be some kind of joke, she thought to herself. She turned back around and froze where she stood. She felt her eyes widened as she saw red eyes in the stream ahead of her. "Laci?" she spun around at the sound of her and screamed as she jumped back.


	15. Wanting What You Can't Afford To Have

I'm back! I hope you all didn't miss the story too much! So glad to be back to posting Laci! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 15

#%^$%^#%$#$%#

Laci screamed out as her feet slipped out from underneath her. She could feel herself falling back and braced herself for impact, only it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself locking eyes with a familiar pair of blue eyes. For a moment she wanted them to belong to Derek, but these blue eyes were more scared and less cold. They belonged to the one and only, Jackson Whittemore. "Jackson?" she asked out to him as he helped her back up to her feet. "Uh, thanks." she mumbled out as she let her surprised eyes drop to the floor.

It was then that she realized that he was just wearing a towel. Her eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks turning a dark rosy color from embarrassment. "Oh, god!" she gasped out as she spun around, slapping her hand over her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry!" she squeaked out to him as she refused to turn back around or move her hand away from her eyes. He chuckled, regardless of how scared he had just been only a second ago, and shook his head at how silly she was being.

She walked into the boy's locker room. What did she expect to find inside of it? Them all fully suited up before school was even over? She was lucky that she wasn't a minute earlier or else she would have walked in on a lot more players then just him. "It's the boy's locker room, Lace. What did you expect to find in here? What are you doing in here anyways?" he asked her as took a step forward. She jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. I'm just moving you out of sight. I need to change, and if coach sees you in here? We're both dead." he told her as he pushed her forward and led her into the back of the locker room.

He checked the showers and the other lockers to make sure that the coast was clear. Once he was sure, he returned to her side. She squeak out in surprise when he lifted her up without a problem and sat her down on one of the sinks. "Stay here. I'm gonna go change into some clothes really quick." he told her before going to grab his clothes. She kept her hands over her eyes as she swung her legs back and forth boredly. All she wanted to know was if Stiles was in here, not be held captive by a nearly naked Jackson while he changed into some actual clothes. Though, she wasn't going to lie. He did have a nice body.

Jackson came back into the room a few minutes later to see her sitting right where he left her, swinging her legs back and forth out of boredom. He accidentally let out a chuckle upon seeing her, alerting her of his presence. "Are you covered up and safe to look at now?" she asked out to him, which only made him laugh more. She took that as a yes. She looked over in his direction and peaked through her fingers slowly, sighing in relief when she saw him now in his work out clothes. She lowered her hand and hopped down from the sink. She flattened her dress down and fixed her hair really quick in the mirror.

He just stood there and rolled his eyes at her. He figured that it was just a habit that all girls did when they were by a mirror. Once she was done, she turned in his direction again and flashed him a quick smile. He flashed her a grin in return as he went back to his locker. It was like just having her there made the sick feeling inside of him go away and the fear Derek had filled him with vanish. "So what are you doing in here anyways?" he called back to her as he opened his locker and stuffed his towel inside.

She decided to follow after him, being careful not to slip on the wet floor again. She didn't feel like doing that again, even if she didn't hit the floor the first time. "Well, if you must know, Scott and Allison skipped, so Stiles was my ride to my dance class. Seeing as Stiles likes to have selective memory today, he's no where to be found. I figured that if he was anywhere still in school, it'd be in here." she told him as she moved to his side and leaned against the lockers.

He took the chance to give her a proper look over then. She was wet, not just from him when he caught her, but from having a recent shower herself. He could also see the straps from her leotard underneath her dress. He noticed that her hair was now tied up in a fancy looking bun too. He felt a chill go down his spine suddenly. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His eyes flickered behind her to see Derek standing at the end of the row of lockers. He had hadn't left, and he did not look happy to see Laci there with him. "I'll take you." Jackson blurted out as his eyes flickered back to her.

She looked back at him in surprise, not having expected him offering to drive her. Little did she know that it was just because he didn't want to stick around with Derek still lurking in the shadows. "You will?" she asked out, bringing his attention back to her. He nodded his head quickly as he grabbed his car keys out of his locker and slammed it shut. He didn't want to waste another minute in here. Without warning, he grabbed her arm and started pulling her the other way to get out of the locker room. "The floor is wet, Jackson! Slow down before you fall and take me down with you!" she said out to him as he pulled her along with him.

Derek stepped out of the shadows when he heard the door to the room echo out as it shut behind them. He was seething in anger, but was fighting to control himself. It didn't mean anything, he had to know that. The kid was only afraid of him and didn't want to chance another run in with him. Derek knew that, but that didn't stop him from not liking the thought of Laci being alone with Jackson in his car. He knew that she was still upset with him, and she had every right to be after what he had said to her, but he couldn't control it. The anger, the jealousy, it was still there, and he absolutely hated it.

^%$^%#%$^

Jackson pulled up to the dance studio ten minutes later. Laci looked over toward the building as he shut off the engine of his Porsche. She saw that the lights were off and no one else was here yet. Laci glanced down at the time then and saw that she still had another fifteen minutes before the class even started. "I've got another fifteen minutes before anyone actually shows up. I thought that Stiles would be driving, so I figured that it would take longer to get here." she told him as she fell back against the seat.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was probably right about that. Stiles had a piece of crap jeep. His Porsche was by far out of it's league by all standards. It helped that they had just missed the after school mob of cars all trying to leave too. "There's a coffee shop down the block. I could buy you a cup and we could kill some time there." he suggested to her. She wanted to scoff at his suggestion though. She wasn't _that_ interested in Jackson. She knew that he was still with Lydia, and even if she didn't like the girl, she wasn't that kind of girl.

She gave him anapologetic, as apologetic as she could be anyways, look before shaking her head no. "Sorry. I'm not a coffee kind of girl, Jackson. Maybe next time." she said over to him as she unbuckled herself from the seat. "Thanks for the drive over here, but I'll take my chances with waiting." she told him with a flash of a smile. "See you later, Jackson." she said back to him before climbing out of the car. She closed the door behind her and hopped over to the door. She searched through her dress pocket and used the spare key Miss Latruce gave them all and going on inside. Jackson took off once she was inside and headed back to school to get in some practice before the parents all showed up for parent-teacher night.

#$%#$%# %$#

Night had fallen, and her class was long over and done with, but she was still there. She knew that she didn't have to be at the parent-teacher thing with her mom, but she hadn't wanted to leave her alone since Scott did have to go. Luckily, she had convinced her to let her get out of it since it was for dance. She even went as far as using the guilt card on her for not coming to her performance. Miss Latruce had let her stay, but made her promise to call for a ride home instead of walking like she usually did. She figured that her mom or Scott, if he was back from his day with Allison, to come and pick her up.

As she lifted her leg up as she high as she could, balancing up on the tips of her toes with the other foot, she was completely unaware that someone was watching her. On the other side of the door to come in, stood Derek. His chest was bare from his work out that he had been in the middle of when Kate and her men had interrupted. He hadn't chance going back there and her still being there, just waiting to kill him. He pressed his hand flat against the glass, his breathes leaving fog marks on the glass. He was still trying to catch his breath from running all the way down here.

He didn't know why he was here. He had checked her house first, but found that she wasn't there. No one was. Her scent wasn't strong either, she hadn't come home at all since she left that morning. He had remembered from over hearing her conversation with Jackson earlier in the locker room that she had dance class tonight. He had figured that she had stayed late again. So, he had run all the way into town and down to the studio, which left him where he was now. Standing on the other side of the glass, watching as she danced away. She was completely unaware of him being there, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He shouldn't even be here, or anywhere near her for that matter. He had made it clear to her that he didn't want any kind of contact with her unless it was about the alpha. Even then, he wanted it to be few and quick. He didn't want to chance what had happened while he was sick to happen again. She couldn't become a distraction, especially right now. With the alpha hunting Scott down, and now Kate Argent being back in town, she was safest being away from him. He was also safer with not needing to worry about her before himself.

He mentally laughed at himself at that thought. He was honestly kidding himself if he thought that just not being around her would change the fact that if it came down to protecting himself or saving her, that he would still choose her. As he watched her spin around on the tips of toes, he knew that he was right. He would gladly take any hit if it meant that she was safe from harm. He hated himself for finding a weakness. This girl was his weakness, and if the alpha was as smart as he knew he was, he would have already figured that out by just watching them.

His thoughts came to a stop at the sound of her phone going off inside. He moved to the side, hiding himself from her direct vision. She couldn't know that he was here, just like she couldn't know that he was still keeping an eye on her since their last fight in her room. He decided to just listen in on her phone call. _"Are you serious? Was anyone hurt? . . . He did what? Is Scott okay? . . . oh my god . . . yeah, mom, I'll stay inside until you guys get here . . . I love you too, mom . . . okay, bye."_ he glanced over to see that she was hanging up her phone and holding it to her chest as she took in what she had just heard.

He was about to leave when he heard her dialing a number into her phone. His curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see who she was calling. So, he stayed. _"Hey, Stiles. It's me."_ he heard her say into her phone. _"Where are you? Scott's coming to pick me up from dance. Something happened at the school tonight." _he listened to her say into her phone after a small pause. He couldn't really hear Stiles on the other end, though, he didn't really care to hear him either. All he wanted to hear was Laci's voice. _"Your dad was hit by a car, Stiles."_ another pause. _"No, my mom said that he's okay. She checked him out herself. Just a little bruising, I think. That isn't everything though."_ that peaked his interest. _"Allison's dad shot a cougar." _a small pause. _"I'm not kidding. Do you think it was a set up? Do you think that it was Derek who set it up to get the cops off of the bus driver murder?"_ he felt like he was punched in gut at that.

Did she honestly think he would set a cougar loose at school, where she could have easily been tonight, where she was suppose to be, just to get the cops to stop snooping around him? Did she really think that low of him now? He didn't stick around to hear anymore of the conversation between her and Stiles. He had heard enough. Laci spun around when she heard something hit the window. She felt her heart stop when she saw fogged breathing spot on the window and the claw marks beside it. Someone had been watching her, listening to her conversations, but for how long and why? "Uh, yeah. I'm okay, Stiles. I've got to go, you know, change now, before Scott gets here, I mean. Bye." she said into her phone before ending the call and grabbing her things before hurrying to the back to go change.


	16. He Won, But He Lost Too

Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised to get so many so soon! I'm on a writing roll tonight! Already finished three more chapters! I can't wait to post them! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 16

$&%#$% #$ $%

Laci couldn't believe that he brother had gotten her roped into going grocery shopping with him. He was the one who was grounded after his last little stunt with Allison, not her. So why was she being the one who was being punished? It wasn't all bad though, especially since Scott, with his werewolf strength, was stuck carrying most of the bags. "I finally found what good you are as a werewolf, Scotty." Laci laughed back to him as they came through the doorway leading to the level his car was on in the parking garage.

Scott looked down at his sister in amusement as he held the door open for her. She shot him a smile as she slipped on past him. "And what would that be, Lace?" he asked out to her as he shut the door behind him. She looked back at him, her smile beaming from her lips with pure smugness. "You can now carry all of the bags on your own!" she called back to him. Scott shook his head and sighed at her words. Only she would think of that. "Scott?" she asked back in confusion. "Where's the car?" she asked him as she motioned for the empty space where his car had been.

He groaned out in annoyance, thinking briefly that he had just forgotten where he had parked it. Then he realized two other possibilities. Maybe they came up the wrong side of building, or maybe Laci had told him the wrong level. "Dammit, Laci!" he cursed out, his whisper echoing through out the room. "Tell me it was the left side and not the right, Laci, please. You were the one who was suppose to remember!" Scott said out to his sister as he looked around to see if anything was familiar. Everything looked the same, but none of the cars looked familiar him.

Laci looked around at the cars and winced to herself, not having a clue as to where they were parked. She gave her brother an innocent shrug of her shoulders with an apologetic expression. "Maybe we're on level four and not three?" she told him with another innocent shrug of her shoulders. He just groaned and rolled his eyes at her. He said nothing as he back tracked and opened the door, motioning for her to go in first. She gave him a weak smile as she hurried on past him to go up the next flight of stairs.

They began walking when they realized that these cars still didn't look familiar to them. They walked all the way down the row of cars, only to find that they still couldn't find the car they were looking for. She jumped up suddenly when she thought of an idea. "Oh, give me the keys!" she said out to him as she put down the bags that she was holdings. Scott hesitated, but sighed loudly as he put down his own bags and tossed her the pair keys from his jeans pocket. "Listen carefully. This can be another werewolf thing that you can be good at." she told him as she held up the car alarm button.

She clicked it, setting off the alarm. It took Scott a long minute, but he finally heard it and groaned as he looked up. They were still a level off. Laci cheered out in success of having found the car, only to fall back as she slipped over one of the bottles of energy drinks they had gotten for Scott. "God, Lace. You're a klutz, you know that?" Scott said out to her as he went to go get it. It had rolled under the car though. Laci rolled her eyes at him and went to go get it from under the car when it suddenly rolled back to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the three claw marks on it.

Scott lifted his eyes to the car window. He could see clearly the form of a werewolf behind them. He didn't even manage to utter a word to his sister as he yanked her up to her feet and dragged her along behind him as they took off down the line of cars. A howl echoed through out the garage, sending chills down both of their spines. They hurried around the corner, stumbling slightly on Laci's end. She glanced back, only to scream when she just barely saw the thing chasing them. She ended up twisting her ankle the wrong way and being pulled out of Scott's hold as she fell to the hard cement with a cry of pain.

Scott skidded to a stop to see her trying to get back up. With a sniff of the air, he could smell the blood coming from the new scrape on her knee. She was hurt, and it was all his fault. "Go, Scott! I'll be fine!" she screamed out to him when she saw him stop. She could heard the alpha getting closer. Scott needed to get out of here. "_GO_!" she screamed out when she saw that he wasn't moving. After another long hesitant moment, he took off running to got get to the ground level.

Laci winced as pain shot through her injured leg as she tried her best to get out of sight. She managed to drag herself over to a car and hide behind the wheel. She curled herself up the best that she could mange to and tried to be as quiet as she could try to be. She could hear the alpha panting as it came her way. It wasn't running, which meant it knew that she was there. She covered her mouth with her hands, not daring to risk making any noise to alert him of where her location was. She glanced over to the side and felt her heart stop as she something blur past her. She breathed out when she thought that she was in the clear.

A scream erupted from her throat when the car she was hiding behind jolted from something landing on top it. She jumped up as quickly as could to her feet, not caring about the pain from her twisted ankle or scraped knee. She only made it half way down the row of cars before she was grabbed from behind. She let out a blood curling scream as she was spun around and slammed down into the hard ground below her. "Laci." it hissed at her, trying to get her to just shut up for one minute. "Laci, shut up. It's just me. It's Derek." he whispered to her, his voice low and trying to hold back a growl.

She opened her eyes then, only to find a face of one of the wolves staring back at her. She let out another scream, just not wanting to die already. He gave her a good shake, making her look back at him. She whimpered out softly as tears fell down her face. He grabbed her chin, trying to be careful with not scratching her with his claws. She was forced to stare into the blue eyes of the monster holding her down. Her breathing slowed down as she recognized who's eyes they belonged to. "Derek?" she asked out to him.

He gave her a firm nod in return, not wanting to talk anymore then he had to, causing her to scream out in anger as she tried to push him off of her. "You asshole! How could you scare me like that? You're sick! Let go of me!" she screamed out as she continued to struggle underneath him. "LET. ME. _GO_!" she continued on until he finally had enough. She was going to screw this all up if she didn't get control of herself soon. He had no choice as he grabbed onto her wrists and pinned her down, but that didn't stop her. "I thought you were going to _kill_ me! You bastard! Let me go!" she continued on to scream out as she tried to get loose.

He refused to loosen him grip on her though. She finally just broke out in tears and cried as she stopped struggling against him. He slowly rolled off of her when he saw how truly afraid she was. He had screwed up even more with her. If almost killing her in her room wasn't bad enough, now he had really almost scared her to death. His attention was brought back to what he was suppose to be doing when the sound of car alarms went off. Scott was trying to throw him off so he couldn't hear him. "Stay here." he ordered her before taking off to finish this.

Laci pulled herself up to her feet, stumbling slightly because of her hurt foot. She was really going to kill Derek if this screwed up with her dancing. She limped over to the car she had been hiding behind and settled herself back down where she had been hiding. She pulled her legs up, tucking her knees underneath her chin, and just waited for Scott and Derek to come back. Her hair was now a mess from the struggle she had put up against Derek. She closed her eyes, tears still flowing down her cheeks as her frame shook. A sob broke out on accident as she tried to hide herself from the world

She had really thought that Derek was coming to kill her. Scott would have made it out, and that was all she cared about when she told him to run, but when it really came down to the fact that this was it. This was the last moment of her life, the last thing she was ever going to see before she died. It was going to be a monster, and no one was ever really going to know what happened to her when she was killed. It didn't happen though. It was just Derek testing Scott or something. He was never going to hurt her. She could breath now, she could relax. So why couldn't she stop crying?

A few minutes went by before she could hear them coming back. They were arguing about something, which wasn't new for them. She used the car for support as she got back up to her feet. She moved away from the cars just as Scott came around the corner. "Laci!" he called out to her, causing her to turn to see him now running toward her. It wasn't long before he was picking her up from the ground, not caring if he covered her in sweat or not, and spun her around. "All I could hear was your screaming. I thought that it was going to kill you." he said out into her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he held onto her.

Derek watched from afar as Scott tried to calm down his sister. He hadn't meant to scare her this badly, he had only wanted to train Scott. He hadn't meant for Laci to be involved, but he figured that having her witness an attack would make her realize how dangerous things are, and he had done that. He had done it a little too well though. A few minutes went by before her sobs came to a stop. He looked up to see Scott lifting Laci up onto his back, piggy backing her back over to his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head rest on his shoulder as she rested. "She's got a twisted ankle thanks to you. I've got to some how explain this to our mom. The least you can do is bring back our food." Scott told him behind pushing past him and going to find his car.

^$#%^#%$#

Laci was laid out in her bed. She couldn't seem to fall a sleep, and she couldn't do anything else but rest. Thanks to Derek, she was on bed rest for the rest of the night. She had planned on getting in some practice at the studio before eleven at least. It would be in celebration to the curfew being lifted from the town since Allison's dad killed the cougar in the school parking lot. She still couldn't believe that she had missed that. Fortunately, for her, she wasn't failing any of her classes like her brother was. All of her teachers loved her, even Coach Finstock on a good day. Mr. Harris was an exception in her opinion though, since he hated everyone.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that someone had opened her window from the outside until they were actually climbing inside of her room. She was going to scream as loud as she could, alerting both Scott and their mom if either of them were home, that someone was coming into the house through her room. Her scream was muffled as a hand suddenly covered her mouth. Her eyes shot up to see Derek hovering over her, motioning for her to stay quiet. Her eyes narrowed on him as she grabbed his hand and tossed it away from him. "Get out." she hissed at him.

He didn't budge though. He knew that Scott wasn't home yet. He would be soon though, so he had to make this quick. "Just listen to me, Laci." he said back to her. She refused to look at him though. She was still mad at him, and he didn't blame her. It was what he had wanted, or so he had thought at the time. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have let you be involved like that. I just wanted you to see how dangerous it is." he explained to her as he sat down on the edge of her bed in front of her.

She still refused to look at him though. He didn't know what else to do. He settled for listening to her heart beat. It was frantic, beating like a hummingbird. She was afraid, and it was of him. "Don't be afraid of me, Laci." he said out softly as he reached out and placed his hand onto her cheek, cupping her face in his hand. For a second, he had hoped that she would lean into his touch, he yearned for her to do that, but he was wrong. Instead, she flinched at his touch and jumped up from her spot on the bed.

She basically flew from the bed and across the room. She stood next to the window, her face lowered to keep her eyes from meeting his. She didn't want to see his face again. She was afraid that if she looked up, he'd be in wolf form again. She knew that he and Scott changed, she had seen it first hand with Scott on more then one occasion, but this was Derek. He wasn't like Scott. When he was changed, he looked more colder, more animal-like, than her brother did. He looked like a killer. "I just want you to get out, Derek." she told him, but he still didn't move. He just sat there in shock. "_Please_, Derek. Just go." she pleaded with him when she saw that he wasn't moving.

She finally looked up at him then, tears swimming in her eyes now. He could see all the hurt and the fear playing in her eyes. He didn't know how to take it. So he did what he always did, he left. He slowly moved back toward the open window, pausing when he got to her. She tried to look away from him, but he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I'm glad you finally get it." he said lowly to her, his eyes flashing with an emotion that surprised her. It wasn't just hurt, but it was filled with guilt. Guilt for scaring her so badly, and for hurting her like he did.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out. She didn't have anything to say to him. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted to say anything to him right now, if ever. So, instead, she just watched as he climbed back out her window and scaled the top of the roof. She could feel herself getting worked up and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, before hopping forward and slamming the window down shut. She even went the extra mile to lock it tight before racing back over to her bed to lay down.

Outside her window, Derek stared through the closed window with a sad look. He had finally gotten what he wanted from her. She hated him and she wanted nothing to do with him. She wouldn't be in danger now because of him. She wouldn't get involved in what ever was going on again when it only concerned him. He had lost her, he had won. So why did it feel like he had just lost everything instead?


	17. Getting Chances

Thanks for the reviews! Sadly, Derek's luck doesn't change for a few more chapters! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 17

^%$#%%$^#%$

Laci was on her way to first period the next day. She was still a little bit shaky from the night before, but at least the swelling had gone down on her ankle. She could walk around without any crutches, and she'd be good to dance again by the end of the week. That is, if she doesn't manage to mess it up any more before then. She knew today was going to be harder for her brother, seeing as he had to basically avoid everyone, including Allison, and it didn't help that Stiles wasn't talking to him. Stiles was at least talking to her, and surprisingly so was Jackson. Even since he had dropped her off, they've been texting more. Not much, but a longer conversation then just 'what was the english homework?' or just plain 'hey'.

She didn't really know what to think of that. So, she just planned to leave it be and not think a lot about it. She slid into her assigned seat in her history class a minute before the bell rang and the teacher arrived. She glanced over at the empty seat beside her and a flash of worry flowed through her. She didn't know why, she hardly knew a thing about her partner. She knew that he was on the lacrosse team with her brother and Stiles, and that he was really anal about his grade. She couldn't help but notice that he would be absent from time to time, and the next day he would always come in with a new mark on his skin, whether it was a bruise or a bad looking scratch.

A wave of relief washed over her when he stumbled into his seat just seconds before the teacher came into the room. Her eyes flickered over him and she winced when she saw the newest addition to her partner's bruises. "Please tell me that that's from lacrosse, Isaac." she whispered over to him as she raised her hand up, touching the tips of her fingers to his black eye. She didn't notice the shiver that had went down his spine when she touched him. He blushed, hoping that she didn't see it.

He winced at her touch, regardless of how his body was reacting to her touch, but tried to convince her with a forced smile in return. "It-it was lacrosse, I promise. You-yo-you know how tough those guys can be." he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. She studied him for a moment, knowing that he was lying, but she didn't want to know the truth. She didn't know how much more truth she could handle. "So, um,uh, Lace, speaking of, um, of lacrosse. You're coming to the next, uh, next game, right?" he asked her, keeping his voice down to a whisper so the teacher didn't ruin his one chance.

She would have said 'of course' right off the bat, but she paused when she saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her to go. Not just for the team, but to see him. She knew from previous games that Isaac wasn't one of the big players like her brother or Jackson, but he wasn't a bench warmer like Stile either. She glanced down at her lap for a long moment, trying to think of how to say that she would be going. She could be over thinking this though. He could be just asking her if she was coming to the game or not. There was nothing wrong with that, she decided. As she looked up, she flashed him a smile and nodded her head. "Of course I'm coming, Isaac. What kind of twin would I be if I didn't?"she whispered back to him with a small laugh.

He seemed to get a little put out by that. So she hadn't been wrong on her first guess. He was asking her for a reason, and she didn't know if she liked where it was going or not. "I was, um, wondering if you'd want to go, you know, celebrating afterward, with just me? When we win the game, I mean." he whispered over to her, his eyes flickering nervously back and forth from his hands in front of him to over to her. He felt his heart drop when she looked away from him, she was going to reject him, and he was going to ruin any kind of relationship with her, even if it was just friends.

She bit her lip as she looked away from him. She didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like Isaac was a stranger. He's been her history partner for weeks now, and they've known each other from before that too. He was on the lacrosse team with her brother. She's had here and there little encounters with him before, but she never had a clue that he liked her enough to want to date her. She didn't even know if she liked him like that. She had thought that she had a thing going on with Derek, especially since they last kissed, but he had made it perfectly clear to her that she was just an object to get what he wanted from her brother.

So what was holding her back from dating Isaac? Derek didn't want her, and Isaac did. Isaac was her own age and he was really sweet. He might be a little shy, but so was she. After a heart stopping long moment, she finally returned her attention back to Isaac and flashed him a sweet smile that made his heart sore. "It's a date." she whispered over to him. She tried to hold back her laughter when she saw his jaw drop to the floor. She felt a little bad knowing that he had expected her to say no to him. He was sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have him. She was just happy that he wanted her and wasn't afraid, completely, to ask her out, unlike some people she knew.

#%$#%$ #%

Laci was sitting up in the bleachers, watching as the guys started to come out to the field for their mid-day warm up practice. They didn't have those a lot, and not all of them were there since some of them didn't have free period right now, the next game was coming up at the end of the week and coach Finstock wanted them at their best. He was pushing them as hard as he could so they would win. She had pulled out her book that she had just gotten a few days ago to read since she had gotten there before the guys. "Hey, Laci!" she looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Isaac. She waved down to him as she put her book away in her bag before getting up and hopping down to him.

She leaned over the railing in front of him and smiled happily down at him. Her smile faltered for a moment when she saw the black bruise under his eye again, but reminded herself that he had said that he got it during practice. She would just have to believe that and leave it alone. "Hey to you too." she said down to him as she cocked her head to the side, her curls cascading down her left shoulder. "Shouldn't you be running back and forth with the ball or something? Finstock is borderline insane about lacrosse, you know." she laughed down to him when she noticed that the other guys starting to warm up.

Isaac didn't seem to care, as much as he should have any ways. He'd rather just talk to her as long as he could, not that she knew that. He had taken a big chance with asking her out, and the fact that she had said yes? That had just made his year. He'd been trying to muster up the courage to just say more then 'hi' to her since grade school, and now she was agreeing to go out with him. Even if it was only ever one date between them, he had gotten his chance with her. He officially loved sophomore year. "Yeah, well, I'm, uh, as good a bench warmer as Stilinski is. Coach won't notice unless someone, you know, points it out to him." he told her as he smiled back up at her.

Her smile grew in return as she laughed, causing his heart to skip a beat. He had actually gotten her to really laugh. "Well, I won't tell." she said back to him. He chuckled as he looked back at the field. He froze for a second when he noticed that someone had already noticed that he was over here with her instead of warming up. It was Scott and Stiles, and her brother did not look happy. "Uh, you're brother's looking this way." he said back to Laci.

Her smile fell when she looked up at where he was looking and spotted her brother and Stiles watching them both at the stands. Scott didn't look too pleased either, and she had no doubt that he was listening in to what they were saying. Her and Stiles really had to do something about his anger problem soon because it was going to get someone killed if they didn't. She narrowed her eyes at him, silently telling him to back off. He didn't get the message though. "Don't worry about Scotty, he's just playing up the 'over protective' brother role. He doesn't need to, though, cause you're a sweet guy. If anything, you should be the guy he's pushing me toward." she told him, her eyes flickering back to a glaring Scott, knowing that he had heard her.

Isaac's eyes flashed a pang of hurt. Was she just going out with him because there was no one else? He glanced back at the duo still watching them, and unlike Laci, his eyes focused on Stiles instead of Scott. He looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on with a pair of 10 inch high heels. Everyone, but Scott and Laci, knew that Stiles had a thing for Laci and not Lydia, but he never did anything about it. Isaac just hoped that he didn't decided to go for his own chance now when Isaac had finally got his. "I, uh, I . . . you need a push?" he asked her as he returned his attention back to her.

She looked down at him with a confused expression before she realized how that must have sounded to him. "Oh, um, no, Isaac. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that my track record so far this year hasn't exactly been to my brother's liking. You're sweet, and you're a nice guy too. He should just get over himself and except the fact that I like you. I wouldn't be going on a date with you if I didn't." she told him as she sent him a small smile. Though, only she knew that it was meant to comfort her brother more then it was to Isaac.

Isaac's nervous smile returned as he breathed out in relief. He had gotten worried there for a second. She smiled back as she leaned over the railing and kissed his cheek. He felt himself turn red on the spot as his cheek burned where she had touched it. "Besides, you're too cute to say no to." she whispered down to him as she backed up enough to see his entire face. She giggled at his shocked expression and shook her head. Unknown to them, Stiles and Scott were in even more shock, Stiles mostly. When had Isaac even come into the picture? Didn't she just have a thing with Derek, though, that was a bad example.

He knew from Scott that something bad had gone down between Derek and Laci, but neither of them knew what it was about. Laci wasn't up to talking about it with either of them, and they weren't even going to bother asking Derek. It wasn't even a week yet since that had happened though, but according to Scott and his hearing, she was already planning a date for the weekend. He hadn't wanted to believe it, he wanted to think that Scott had just heard them wrong, but that kiss had proved it. Granted, it was on the cheek, but it was still her lips kissing his face.

That wasn't what hurt the most, though. No, it was the fact that she had looked right past him, again, when she looked over here. She hadn't even glanced at him, only at Scott. She would still never see him, and he was finally beginning to realize that. The whistle blew, bringing him, Scott's, and Isaac's attention to their coach. He was calling for all the players to stop sitting around, and in Isaac's case flirting, and getting to doing laps. Scott and Stiles shared one last look before going off to run. On the other end of the field, Isaac and Laci were saying their good byes. Stiles looked back to see her giving him a good luck kiss on the cheek again before going back to sit down and return to reading her book. He grumbled to himself and got in line with the other players.


	18. Snakes and Jealousy

Thanks for all of the reviews! I was really surprised everyone liked Isaac! I wasn't sure how that was going to go over. This next episode, night school, has to be my favorite episode from season one so I can't wait to start it next chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 18

# $%#$% %%$#%#$%

After their mid day warm up, Scott had made her leave the field. He and Stiles were going to try something to keep his blood pressure down, and he didn't want her to be there. He mentioned something about hitting himself with lacrosse balls, and that was enough to put up an argument for her to stay. He didn't want her to have a chance at recording it, though, and then using it against him at some point in the future. So, he made her leave the field and wait for them inside of the school until their next class. She thought about asking Isaac if he wanted to skip the rest of the period with her, but he seemed to be in a rush to leave to go to the locker room and get to his next class.

So here she was, stuck at school with nothing to do, all alone, and sitting on the floor against her locker. She thought about reading her book some more, but she was even too bored to do that. She let her head fall back against the locker door behind her head, letting out a whistle of breath as she found herself studying the amount of dots on the tiles above her head had. She didn't notice that someone had walked up beside her until Jackson's face appeared above her. She jumped at him suddenly appearing there. "What are you doing?" he asked her, his voice low and emotionless.

She studied him over for a second and saw how sick he looked. She knew that he hadn't been looking his best these past few days, but she had written it off as a cold. "Oh, uh, hey, Jackson . . . " she said up to him. "Scott made me wait in here, said he and Stiles had to do some extra practicing thing before next class. So here I sit, all bored and nothing to do." she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "You feeling alright? You don't look so well." she asked him as she tilted her head to side curiously.

"Mmm." he said to her with a shrug of his shoulder before he dropped his bag to the floor and found himself sitting down beside her on the floor.

She was grateful for him sitting down, cause her neck was starting to really hurt with looking up at him that long. They sat there for a short awkward minute, neither knowing what to say to the other. They weren't friends, but they had those rare moments when they were nice to the other. She nodded her head, trying to find something to say to him. "So, a practice warm up during free period? That had to be something." she said over to him when the quiet was starting to really get to her.

He nodded his head in return. "Yeah, but it gets our blood going, and some of those losers need it before the game this weekend." he told her with another shrug of his shoulders. He winced slightly at the motion, but she didn't seem to notice. He still felt sick to his stomach after what ever that was just now in the locker room, but when he spotted her just sitting there alone. He figured that it couldn't hurt him any more then it already was to talk to her for a few minutes. Besides, she was Scott's sister. If anyone could tell him what the hell was going on, it was her. He knew that she wouldn't say anything to him though if she didn't trust him first.

With one glance over to her, he could tell that it wouldn't be so hard for him to get her to trust him. They were already headed in that direction. "Hey, I happen to like three of those so called losers that you're talking about." she laughed back to him. He raised his eye brow in surprise at her. He knew Scott and Stiles were a given, but who was the third guy that she was talking about? It couldn't be him, not yet anyways, but who else? She caught his confusion and blushed as she looked down at her hands on her lap. "I, uh, Isaac's taking me out after the game this weekend." she admitted to him shyly.

He was honestly surprised upon hearing the news of her date. Not that he didn't think she couldn't get a date in the first place, because she could if she really wanted to, but he was surprised on who was taking her out. He knew Isaac, he lived across the street from him after all. He knew what really went down in that house, but he didn't make any move to say anything to anyone about it. "Grave digger Isaac Lahey?" he said out to her in surprise, causing her to blush again and look away from him. He realized how that must have sounded to her. "No, uh, he's a little . . . quiet, but he's a good guy. I just never saw you and him ever, you know, meeting." he said to her, trying to save himself from looking like a jerk.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed that Isaac worked in his dad's grave yard, it was more then she did job wise, and she did like Isaac. It was just, she just didn't know how far that like went yet. She still had to figure out the Derek stuff too. She had no clue what she was going to do about him. It wasn't like he would just disappear from her life. Scott, unfortunately, still needed his help, especially with the alpha starting to make a move toward him now. That didn't mean that she had to see him outside of that though. She could get over him, and Isaac could help her do that. She felt bad for using him like that, but she needed to get over Derek before she let it control her life.

She looked up at Jackson and gave him a small shy smile as she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She tilted her head to the side to look at him as he hair fell down her shoulder. "Maybe that's a good thing. With everything's that happened so far this year? Maybe doing something you wouldn't expect me to do will be a good thing for me." she told as she thought it over. Maybe she was right about this thing. Maybe she really just did need to do something she wouldn't have done before. Course, making out and fighting with a guy a few years older then her, who's out of high school and was also a werewolf, wasn't a normal thing for her to do either.

Maybe it wasn't something she wouldn't have done before that was what she needed. Maybe it was something that was actually normal that she needed. A regular date with Isaac after a lacrosse game, that was normal. He wasn't a werewolf, so that helped too. "What has happened to you so far this year? I mean, you're brothers on first line, that's not a bad thing for you." Jackson asked her curiously. She looked back up at him and scrunched up her eyes as she studied his expression. He didn't care about her relationship status, not really anyways, but he wanted to know about Scott.

A wave a panic washed over him when he saw the narrowed eyed look on her face. He had said something wrong to her. "I never said anything about Scott. As far as I know, his life is perfect right now. Mine, not so much. Not that you'd care. I mean, all you want to know is if he's taking anything, but by the look of it now? It looks like you're the one on something, Jackson." she snapped at him. She went to get up, but his grip around her wrist pulled her back down beside him.

She shot him a sharp look, just wanting him to let go of her already. He sent her a look of his own in return, telling her that he didn't mean for it to come out like that. "Sorry, Lace, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." he told her, pleading with her to just stay. "I just wanted to talk." he said to her, his voice actually sounding sincere. That caught her attention. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team, or in your case, the best dancer in your class?" he asked her. "To be the star?" he continued on to tell her. "To have every _single_ person at the game chanting your name?" he said to her. He actually managed a smile at the memory of that.

She said nothing to him as she nodded her head. She did know how that felt. She was one of the best in her class, or at least good enough to win second place. She knew how it felt to be on top of it all. She had never once thought that it would be the same for guys and their own sports, though. "And then . . . _some kid _. . . some kid just comes along and then everyone starts looking at_ him _instead of _you_. Do you know what that feels like?" he asked her as he looked over at her. He could see by her expression that she did know.

She would know that better then everyone since there was always someone just a little bit better then her in dance class. Someone who would always just barely beat her and win first place. She had use to be the best, but then her dad had died, and her life had taken a turn for the worse. She was sad all the time, and then she fell behind in her training. She was still trying to catch up to this very day, but it still wasn't enough. She would never be the best again. "Yeah, I know how that feels, Jackson." she told him softly. She took him by surprise by reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

He sent her a grateful look, silently telling her that he was glad that she understood where he was coming from. She would get why he did what he did, for the most part at least. "Then you know what it feels like when something's been . . . when it feels like something been stolen from you." he started to tell her. She squeezed his hand, silently telling him that she was there for him. "And then you start to feel like you'd do . . . _anything_." He paused as he looked over at her. "Anything in the world to get it back." he told her.

He glanced down at her hand still holding onto his own. He had never told anyone that before, and he didn't know why he was telling it to her now, but she understood. He might not know anything about dance, but it couldn't be that different then sports when it came to competition. "When my dad died? I completely lost it. I didn't know what to do. My dad was always encouraging me to never give up on my dream. I didn't want to keep doing what he wanted me to do, though." she began to tell him. She looked up at him to find that he was actually listening to her. "So I fell behind in training. My mom eventually knocked some sense into me and got me into going again. I couldn't give up because my dad wouldn't want me to, that's what she told me, and she was right. He wouldn't." she continued on to tell him.

She took a shaking breath as she raised her free hand up and touched the charm hanging around her neck with the tips of her fingers. Two lone tears ran down her face as she thought about her dad. "So I went back, and everyone was really nice, but it was the elephant in the room, you know? I had fallen behind, obviously, and no one wanted to say it, but my instructor? She let me practice after hours with her, and helped me get back on track. I caught up soon enough and was better, but I'm not as good as I use to be. There's always someone just a little bit better then me." she explained to him as she looked over at him, giving him a weak smile.

He took her by surprise by raising up his free hand and wiping away her tears. She stared back at him in shock, not having expected him to do that. "I'm not a bad guy, Lace. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but . . . I'm not bad." he told her as he lowered his hand from her cheek. "I really like you." he told her. "As a friend." he added on as he noticed her panicked expression. "I don't have a lot of those, Lace, and I really want you to think of me as a friend too. I want you to get to know me better so we can be friends." he told her.

She didn't know what to say to that. They had just talked about her date with Isaac, so why was he talking to her like he wanted to be with her? He was going out with Lydia too, so what was his deal? She understood how he felt when it came to Scott, but this was pushing the limit to the line drawn between sympathy, and just plain' back the hell off' land. She leaned away when he suddenly leaned forward toward her. "So . . . want to get out of here?" he asked her, flashing her a grin when she looked back at him. A smile slowly curled on her lips as she looked back at him, silently asking him if he was kidding or not.

#%$ $# %$

Derek was on his way to visit his uncle. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He needed answers, and he wished that he could give them to him. He knew that he couldn't because of his condition, but maybe this would help him. He was driving by a little coffee shop when he got stopped in a red light. He glanced over at it for a quick second, but ended up doing a double take when something caught his eye. He hurried to pull over to the curb and listen in from where he was. _"You did not! There is no way Finstock let you get away with that."_ he heard her laugh out.

Inside of the coffee shop, was Jackson and Laci. They were sitting at one of the tables near by the window. Both of them held a cup full of their favorite drinks, her's obviously not being a flavor of coffee like his own was. Without even having to know the time, she knew that last period had to be at least half way over already. She knew that from a text from her brother, that he had covered for her, saying that she wasn't feeling well. He was demanding to know where she really was though. She decided to leave him guessing for a little bit as pay back for leaving her with no ride home when he skipped.

Her and Jackson were surprisingly having a good time. She wouldn't have guessed in a million years that they would be sitting in a coffee shop, just the two of them, and actually laughing over something as surprising as lacrosse. "I'm serious. I have to had the worst concussion in lacrosse history, and he still had me playing the game. Some how, I still managed to hit the winning goal." Jackson told her with a shrug of his shoulders as he sent her a smug look. He was proud of himself, she knew that right away.

Not that she liked lacrosse much, but since Scott and Stiles were on the team, she was forced to go to every game and just about every practice too. Even if she didn't like it, she still found that she knew a small amount of information about the game. "Oh! I remember that game last year. I thought that you looked weird." she told him with a laugh as she took another sip of her drink. She just smiled back at him, knowing that she had hit a nerve.

He looked back at her in shock. She had just called him weird, and then laugh about it right in front of him. She just continued to smile back at him as she bit her bottom lip. She knew that it would be mean to laugh at him, but he did really look weird during that game. That wasn't her fault. "I looked weird? I do _not_ look weird, Lace." he defended himself to her.

She just started laughing her head off at that point. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at his expression. It was just too good of an expression to pass up laughing at right now. "During that game? You _so_ did, Jackson." she told him. "You looked so weird, that you made Stiles look normal." she laughed to him as she pointed her cup at him.

He looked back at her with a horrified expression. Had she really just compared him to _Stiles_ right now? She had to be joking, or at least be having a mental meltdown. She couldn't actually be comparing him to that dork. "Okay, now that's just too far!" he laughed back to her, his jaw tense with his displeasure with the comment. If she noticed that he was holding back his anger, she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment they were having right now. She wanted to believe that this 'nice' act was for real and that her and Jackson were actually becoming friends on some level.

She wasn't going to be blind to the fact that he was jerk though. That would never change about Jackson, and she wasn't going to kid herself into thinking it would. "It's true!" she exclaimed to him, causing him to just laugh in response. She laughed with him, needing to just keep this normal moment going. Unknown to them both, Derek was now watching them from the window. He had tried to drive away, to at least stay inside of his car, but it didn't work out so well for him with doing that. He found himself watching them both from the other side of the glass. He listened in as she laughed with that jerk. As she smiled that smile that lit up a room at him.

Derek clenched his fists at his sides, his teeth gritting against each other as he continued to watch them laugh. She was enjoying herself, as if nothing was wrong with the world right now. It was as if she was just a normal teenager, just like she would have been if she had never met him. This was how it should be, how he wanted it to be. She wouldn't be distracting him and making him second guess himself when it came to priorities. As he watched her continue to laugh and joke around with Jackson, he realized what he had to do now.

He had to let her go.


	19. It Can't Be True

Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the start of Night School, I hope you all like it!

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 19

#%$ %$ $ #

Jackson and Laci had ended up staying at the coffee shop for a few hours. When they noticed that it had gotten dark, they decided to just take a walk around town before coming back to get the car. She was honestly surprised that they still hadn't run out of things to actually talk about. Course, most of it was about lacrosse. "Hey!" they heard be shouted out somewhere behind them. They shared a confused looked before looking back, only to find that it was Lydia who was running the best she could in heels to get to them. "What do you two think you're doing? Together?" she shouted out to them as she got closer to them.

Jackson and Laci shared another look before looking back at Lydia. She was not happy to find them, especially together. She didn't like how close they were acting lately, and by the looks of things now? They had gotten even closer, she just hoped that they weren't too close. "It's not what it looks like Lydia. We just bumped into each other. He saw that I bummed that I couldn't dance tonight and got me a drink. We talked about lacrosse the entire time." Laci explained to her. She usually wouldn't be so nice to Lydia, but like she had said before. She wasn't one of those girls, and she wasn't going to start now.

Lydia didn't seem to believe her though. She looked at Jackson with an accusing look, clearly showing him that she didn't believe what Laci had just told her. He just rolled his eyes at her in return. "She's not lying, Lydia. We talked about lacrosse the entire time. Get over yourself already." he told her. She scoffed and crossed her arms as she looked away from him. Laci was pulled away from the argument by the sound of her phone ringing. "Sorry, I'll be right back." she excused herself from.

Jackson watched after with a curious expression, but soon returned his attention back to an upset Lydia. Once Laci was out of hearing distance, she raised her hand up from her side to get a better look at it. She saw that it was from Derek and she felt her heart stop. She thought about deleting it, but went against her better judgment and opened it anyways. _"Meet me at the school. We need to talk."_ her face scrunched up in confusion. Why the school, and what more could he possibly want to say to her?

She figured that he didn't want to chance Kate interrupting at his place and Scott at her place, but out of all the places in town? Why the school? She knew that, like before, she should just ignore it and go on with the rest of her night, but once again, she went against her better judgement sent back a reply saying that she would be there soon. She slid her phone back into her pocket and turned back to Jackson and Lydia. "Hey, Jackson? You mind dropping me off at the school? Scott and Stiles need my help with something and asked me to meet them there." she lied to him as she returned over to the duo.

Jackson agreed without any questions, and motioned for the two girls to follow him back to his car. Once there, they were off and at the school in no time. The ride was silent and awkward, but at least it was quick. They weren't alone though, Allison had just showed up as well. Laci got out first and went up to her. "Scott texted you to meet him here too?" she asked her as her friend approached her. Laci looked confused for a quick moment before nodding her head. What ever was going on, she had a bad feeling about it.

She knew that it seemed weird for Derek, especially now of all times, to text her out of the blue and ask her to meet him at the school, of all places. She went along with her story that it had been Scott who texted her instead though. What ever was going on, she had a feeling that Scott and Stiles might really need her help. "I'll go see what's up with him and Stiles. You guys should all head on home. I'll get a ride from my brother." she told him, hoping that they all listened and just went home.

Of course, luck wasn't on her side this time as Allison shook her head 'no' and Jackson got out of his car. He didn't like this. He knew Scott and Stiles were weird, but this was even a bit more weirder then normal for them. "They lock the doors to the school at night, you know, Lace." Jackson said up to her as he shut his car door behind him and jogged up to the two girls standing in front of the school.

Laci knew that, and so did her brother and Stiles. She had a pretty good guess that Derek knew that too. She crossed her arms, rubbing the denim covered skin of her arms to keep warm. She might be wearing a jacket, but it wasn't made for winter. She just happened to look up at the school and saw that one of the doors was propped open with a pair of bolt cutters. If she didn't know that something was off before, she definitely did now. "That one's not." she pointed out to the others.

Jackson between her and the open door with a horrified expression. She was joking, she seriously had to be kidding. Even if the kid was her brother, this was borderline horror movie right now. It had to be some set up. "You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" he said out to her. Allison shared a look with Laci. Both of them knew exactly what it looked like, but they didn't want to believe it.

Laci looked back at the school. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't just stand here and waste time. Scott might be in trouble for all she knew, and she needed to help him. "They aren't stupid enough to be so obvious about it if they broke inside, Jackson. I'm going." she said back to them as she turned to leave them both there. She only got one step forward before Jackson's had caught her wrist and pulled her backwards to a stop. "Jackson, I'm going inside of that school." she told him, her voice serious as gave her arm another tug.

He wasn't letting up though. He glanced back at the open door leading into the school. How could something he went through almost every day, look so creepy now? "Not alone, you're not." he told her as he tugged her closer to him. She wasn't going to let him tell her what she could or couldn't do though. Besides, if this is alpha related, she couldn't have him, Allison, or Lydia in trouble like that. If Scott was inside, she'd be safe. She'd be even safer if Derek was with him too. He might hate her, but he wouldn't let the alpha hurt her either. She knew that for a fact. "Look, my brother and Stiles are inside. They probably just want to scare all of us. If I go in by myself and let them 'scare' me. I'll be fine and we all can go home." she told them all with a shrug of her shoulder, as if she really meant it.

Jackson didn't look convinced with what she had just told him, though, and neither did Allison for that matter. Lydia just looked bored waiting inside of the car. She didn't care if Laci went in the school alone or not, as long as she and Jackson went home already. He had let go of her arm regardless of what he thought, though. She went to go up to the open door, but stopped when Jackson called up to her. "Hey, Lace," he called up to her as she stopped and turned back toward him.

She just wanted to make sure her brother and Stiles were both okay. She wouldn't be able to do that if he didn't let her actually go inside of the school, though. She opened her mouth to tell him that she would be fine and to just leave already, but she hesitated when she saw the look on his face at the moment. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he was stopping himself from doing so. "I swear, if you're about to say 'be careful' to me, Jackson . . ." she started to say to him.

"And if I am?" he cut her off, his smirk back in place now.

She grinned right back at him as she took a few steps back down toward him. He just continued on to smirk down at her as she stood face to face with him again. "I'd have to say thank you, and that I will." she said up to him as she tilted her head to the side. Allison watched them curiously before shifting her eyes back to the car. Lydia was watching the two as well with a worried look. She didn't seem to like what she was seeing going on between the two of them right now.

He reached into his pocket and passed her a flashlight. She reached up to grab it and took a hold of it, but he didn't let go. She looked up at him confused as he leaned in close to her so he could whisper to her. "Be careful, Lace." he whispered to her. She blushed and nodded her head as she took the flash light from him before going on inside of the school. Allison watched on as Jackson stared after her with a disapproving expression. When Laci was out of sight as she went up to him and punched his arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he snapped at her as he watched her heard toward his car.

She paused in her step as her eyes settled on a hurt looking Lydia. Jackson had basically just hit on Laci right in front of his own girlfriend. Did he have any respect for her and their relationship at all? Laci might be her friend, but so was Lydia. She couldn't watch as this guy played them both. "That's for Lydia." she snapped back at him before continuing on her way toward the car and climbing into the back seat to wait with the red headed girl already inside of the vehicle. Jackson looked back at the door leading into the school before sighing and going to go wait in the car with the girls.

#%$#$ #$

Once Laci was inside, she turned on the flash light Jackson had given her and walked slowly as she checked every turn for her brother and Stiles. After a minute of wondering, she just wanted to leave. "Stiles? Scott! This isn't funny! I want to go home already!" she called out to them as loud as she could. She knew that at least Scott would hear her if he were really in here. She found herself heading down toward the locker room, knowing that was there favorite place to hide out if they needed to.

She noticed the door to the locker room on the floor and got nervous as she crept closer towards it. She noticed that there was something dark on the glass and knelt down to get a better look at it. She wiped a little of it onto her finger and raised it up so she could actually see it. A small scream left her lips when she realized that it was blood. Her scream echoed through the building as she fell back and scrambled away from the broken down door. She knew then that this wasn't a joke. She was right before when she thought something was off about this.

#%$ $#! #$

Stiles and Scott were hiding out in a closet when they heard the scream. It was close, and it was really familiar to them both. Their eyes both widened in fear as they looked over at the closed door. Their heads then snapped from the door to each other. "Laci," they gasped before scrambling to get out of the closet that they were hiding in. Scott listened to where her screams were coming from and took off in that direction, Stiles following right behind him. It was like at that moment, it didn't matter if the alpha found them or not. All their thoughts were on getting to Laci before it did.

Laci heard footsteps thundering down toward the hallway she was in and panicked. She scrambled back against the wall, not knowing where else to go. She just prayed that it wasn't the alpha. As the foot steps got closer, she felt her body going into panic mode. When the shadows appeared, she could have sworn her heart had stopped. She screamed out on accident when the two came running into the hallway. Scott was instantly at her side and pulling her up from the floor. She didn't even have time to register that it was him and Stiles before he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I thought the alpha got you." he told her as he held onto her.

She didn't hesitate for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him for dear life. She looked over his shoulder to see Stiles looking at her with a relieved expression on his face. Just knowing that she was safe made his heart start beating normally again. She pulled back from her brother slightly and looked between the two with a confused and frightened expression. "What the hell is going on? Why is the alpha here, and where's Derek?" she asked them both.

They didn't answer her right away, which made her all the more nervous. They needed to find a safe place for them all to hide, and where the alpha already had been wasn't a good place to be. "We wanted to prove that my boss isn't the alpha, Lace. Derek said that I'm connected to the alpha, so, uh, so we wanted to test that." Scott started to explain to her in a hushed voice.

"Well, it worked, Scotty. Congrats." Laci hissed back at him.

He shot her look, telling her not to get on his case about this right now. He knew that the plan had back fire on them in a major way, but he didn't need for her to point it out to him right now. "I know, Laci, but that's not going to fix anything. We're stuck in here with the alpha, and Derek's dead. We can't . . ." Scott started to snap back at her, not noticing his slip up in details.

"What did you just say?" she asked them both as she pulled from Stiles and her brother's hold on her and stopped short in the middle of the hallway. Stiles and Scott shared a guilty look before looking back at her. Scott went to take a step toward her, opening his mouth to tell her what happened, but she didn't want to hear it. "No, _no_! You're lying. Derek's not dead, he _can't_ be dead. This is_ Derek_, Scott." she shouted, not caring who heard her at the moment. All she wanted was for one of them to say that they saw wrong, or even have Derek himself pop up out of nowhere like he usually did.

The look on their faces told her that neither of those things were going to happen any time soon, though. Derek wasn't going to suddenly pop up because he was laying dead in the cold somewhere. Scott tried again to take a hold of her, but she slapped his hands away. "He's not dead, Scott, and I'm going to prove it. I'm going to find him and make sure that he's okay." she snapped at him before taking off from them and ran as fast as she could down the hall. Stiles and Scott tried calling after her, but she didn't stop for a second. She needed to find Derek, and it had to be now. He couldn't be dead, she'd know it if he were.

She skidded around the corner, sliding slightly, but made it as she continued down the next hall way. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she ran, sobs now breaking through her breathing. She didn't know where she was running, but all she knew was that she had to find Derek. She had to make sure that he really wasn't dead. She was in such a rush, she didn't have time to stop when the alpha suddenly jumped down in her way. She screamed out as she tried to stop. Only, she ended up slipping back and falling onto her back. She screamed out as loud as she could as the alpha hovered over her.

The eyes of the beast looked so evil as they were burned into her mind. She felt frozen with fear underneath it. All she could do was scream as he leaned down closer to her. Drool fell from it's mouth, hitting the side of her face. She cried out in disgust with another scream. She was going to die along with Derek. This was it for her. The alpha let out a howl before looking back down at her and opening it's mouth. The alpha's razor sharp canines were revealed to her, only causing her to scream out again. As it leaned down closer to her, she tried to shrink back as much as she could. She turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the thing that was going to kill her.

She let out a cry as she felt it's hot breath hit the side of her face. Her cries could be heard through out at least half the school, and hopefully her brother and Stiles were in the right half of it. Another growl was heard in the direction she had come from. She opened her eyes and craned her neck up to see that Scott was in the door way that she had come through. He was in his wolf form, and seething after seeing the alpha on top of his sister. "_Scott_!" she screamed out to him, her voice screeching out from fear.

He let out another growl before he charged at the thing and tackled it with all that he had in him. She screamed out as they flew over her. She scrambled to sit up as she watched the two rolled around. She stared after them with horrified eyes, widening with her fear as she continued to watch them. She let out a small scream and jumped when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was just Stile. "Shh, Lace. Come on." he whispered to her as he helped her up to her feet and took a hold of her hand. With a strong grip on her hand, he pulled her out of the hall as fast as he could, dragging her along behind him.

Laci looked behind them to see Scott, now back in normal form, running for his life as he followed after them. Behind him, was the alpha on all four legs as it chased after the three of them. "Don't look back, Laci! He'll be fine!" Stiles said back to her when he felt her slowing down. She did as he said and looked forward again. She picked up speed and ran in step with him as they turned the corner. It wasn't long before Scott was behind them. He grabbed her hand as he started running past them. With a hold on her, he dragged Laci and Stiles along down another hall way. They heard a crash behind them and knew that the alpha had hit the lockers. Without warning, Scott pushed through the doors back down to the locker room, pulling them both in behind him without a sound as the doors shut behind them.


	20. I'm Not Afraid

Thanks for all of the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 20

#$ %$#%# %$ $%

The three of them had ended up in the basement to the school. They raced through the door way together, all scrambling to get in before the Alpha got to them. The boys stopped behind a row of lockers, yanking Laci back when they saw that she was going to keep going. Scott tried to calm his heart beat down to keep from giving them away as Stiles held onto Laci. She buried her head into his shoulder, wishing that she could just cry, but she couldn't. It would give them away and she'd be the reason they were all dead. Scott looked around the corner carefully to see that the alpha was coming in through another door way. He jumped back when it growled.

Stiles studied his friend's expression and knew that something, more then it already was, was wrong. He mouthed over Laci's head to Scott 'what?'. Scott glanced down at his shaking sister and knew he had to get her out of here. She shouldn't even be here, and it was his fault that she was. 'Go' he mouthed back to Stiles. Stiles nodded before looking down at Laci. He nodded his head to side, silently telling her that they were moving. She nodded and squeezed his hand in confirmation. He hesitated, shocked that she was still holding his hand, but nodded back as he led the way.

They were hurrying as fast as they could, without making a lot of noise in the process, to get to the back exit and get out of there before something else went wrong. They jumped when a growl echoed through out the room behind them. They weren't going to get that far away from where there were now at this rate. "All right, we have to do something." Stiles whispered over to the twins as he held the flash light in one hand and Laci's hand with his other. Both of them were holding the other's hand so tightly, neither of them could tell who was squeezing harder.

"Like what?" Scott whispered back to him.

The three of them continued to back up, trying their best to be careful of hitting the loud metal lockers that banged when you hit them. It was harder said then down since there were three of them trying to do it. Even if Laci was tiny, and a girl, it didn't stop the other two from being the two clumsy teenage boys they were. "I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it . . . something." Stiles whispered back to him. They all jumped when Scott accidentally hit a door, rattling the chain that was around it.

They could still hear the growling, and it didn't seem as if it were getting any quieter. They glanced over inside of the room that Scott had bumped into to see that it full of just some more old lockers. Before they could stop him, Stiles was reaching into his pocket for something that made noise. The twins tried to stop him from doing what it was that he was doing, but he just shushed them in return. Their jaws both dropped when he pulled out his car keys. Was he insane? They looked forward to see the shadow of the alpha at the end of the hall. Without warning, he tossed the keys inside of the room and hurried to pull both Laci and Scott back.

Laci let out a surprised scream as she fell back onto the dirty floor. The alpha lunged around the corner and followed the sound of the keys into the room. Stiles jumped forward and slammed the door shut. "Come on, Scott! Hurry!" he shouted as he motioned to the desk beside them. Scott hurried to push the desk, with Stiles help, in front of the door. They locked it the best that they could in between the door and the file cabinet to make sure the alpha couldn't get out. The three of them all breathed out in relief when they thought it was trapped. The boys jumped when the alpha growled and started to push against it. It wouldn't be long before he got out of their little trap. "He can't . . ." Scott breathed out in relief.

Stiles glanced over to see that Laci was still sitting on the floor, smiling along with them in success. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Derek, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. He scrambled to get onto the other side of the desk and moved to her side. He crouched down and brushed back her one of her fallen curls. With the sleeve of his jacket, he used it to wipe away the drool on her cheek. She grimaced in disgust of it, but managed to give him a weak smile. "That's better." he breathed out as he smiled down at her.

Seeing Stiles smile only made her want to cry. They might have trapped the beast for a short amount of time, but Derek was still dead. That they couldn't fix. "He's dead, Stiles." she breathed back to him, her voice sounding as if it were going to crack any minute now. His smile fell from his lips as he dropped his head. Even after him saving her, and then trapping the alpha, all she cared about was Derek. Granted, the guy was dead, but still! Didn't he get at least a hug, or a kiss on the cheek? That was all he wanted.

Scott sighed upon waiting his sister and his friend. He glanced over at the door nervously, knowing that it wasn't going to keep the alpha in for long. "Come on you two. We've got to get out of here." He whispered over to them both. They looked over at him to see that he had climbed over onto the other side of the desk. They nodded without a word and got to their feet. Stiles pulled Laci up to her feet with him and they hurried over to the desk. Laci went up first, and with the help of both her brother and Stiles, she got to the other side of the desk without a problem.

Now it was Stiles turn to come across. He glanced between his friends and the door nervously. He slowly climbed up on top of the desk and made it half way across it before a sudden thought occurred to him. Their eyes widened in fear when they saw him leaning toward the door instead of getting off the desk. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Laci snapped at him as she went to go pull him off of the desk, even if it meant him falling.

Scott blocked her way with his arm though. Stiles looked back at them quickly, but not for too long in case something happened inside of the room and he was in direct line of fire when said thing happened. " I just wanna get a look at it." he told them as he went to lean in towards the door again.

"Are you crazy?" Scott whispered back to him. He was seriously doubting his friend's sanity right now.

Instead of running as fast as they could, like any normal people would, he wanted to get a look at it? Stiles had completely and utterly lost his mind! Scott was pretty sure he and Laci had seen enough of the thing already! "Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles told them both. When they said nothing in return, he moved in closer and used the flash light in his hand to look inside. "Yeah, that's right, we got you . . ." Stiles started to taunt the thing inside.

"Will you shut up!" Laci hissed at him. Stiles glanced over at her and saw her clinging to Scott's side. She was really afraid of this thing, and he couldn't blame her.

He needed to show her that it was alright though. That he was much braver then he looked earlier. "I'm not scared of this thing." he said back to them, not even bothering to whisper this time. Laci let out a scream as the alpha's paw suddenly appeared on the door. Stiles jumped away from the door as Scott pulled him off of the desk. He hit the floor as the others backed up. With Laci's help, he scrambled back up to his feet. Stiles looked down at the girl now clinging to his arm. She was looking for him to protect her, and this was his moment. He could finally prove to her that he was just as good as Derek was, and that even with Derek gone, she was still safe. "I'm not scared of you!" he shouted back to the alpha. Scott looked at his friend as if he were insane before looking back at the door. "Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any . . ." Stiles started to say.

He was cut off by the sound of a crashing noise. They looked inside the little window to see that he had jumped through the roof to the room. Their eyes slowly raised up as they heard the metal above them start to creak. When they saw the tiles not far from them start to fall, they knew that it was time to run. Stiles took a hold of Laci's hand as he and Scott led the way out of the room. They needed to get out of this stupid school before the alpha really killed them this time.


	21. Who Did It?

Thanks for all of the reviews. Yesterday was crazy with the no alerts! Hope everyone survived lol! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 21

$# %$ %$#%$

They were trying to find the stairs to get to at least ground level when Laci's phone had went off. The two boys both shot her a look as she scrambled to find it in her jacket pocket and answer it. She read the id and felt a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Jackson, thank god." she answered it. Stiles shot her a hurt look as Scott just looked at her confused. "No, I, uh, I found them, but something's wrong. You can't . . . you guys can't come in here." she told him. They watched as a look of fear crossed her face. "Where are you? Listen, Jackson, you, Lydia, and Allison need to get out of the school right now. There's something in here, and it's trying to kill us." she tried to explain to him without actually giving Scott's secret away.

_"What? That's insane, Laci!"_

Laci let out a sob that she had been trying to hold in all this time. She didn't know what to do now. Derek was dead, and the alpha was out there some where in the school looking to kill them all. He had almost killed her not that long again too. He would have too if Stiles and Scott hadn't found her in time. "It almost killed me, Jackson. It . . . it came up behind me. If Scott hadn't tackled him, I don't know what would have happened." she told him as the three kept moving.

_"Whoa, hey, Lace. Just breath. We'll come find you and we'll get out of here. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."_

She sniffled as they finally found the stairs. It was faster to find them now then it had been a minute ago. She knew that it was because Scott was trying to locate the other three. It wasn't safe for them to be all separated, and the fact that Allison was with the other group didn't help much either when it came to Scott. "We'll come find you. Meet us in the lobby." she told him as they hurried up the stairs. She hung up the phone and wiped her eyes as she pocketed her phone.

The three of them all raced into the room at the same time the other three did. Scott was instantly embracing Allison, just happy to see her alight. Stiles and Lydia both watched on with a hurt look as Jackson pulled Laci into his arms. She was still shaking, but she felt slightly better knowing that he and the other two girls were alright. "Finally!" Lydia exclaimed, hoping to break up the moment. "Can we go now?" she asked the others. They all nodded and went to move, but paused when they heard a heavy thud above them. They couldn't tell where the noise was coming from though.

Laci pulled back from Jackson slowly as she looked up, trying to locate where it was coming from. Jackson couldn't help but think of the thing he saw in the hall while he was waiting for Lydia in the bathroom. Laci glanced over at her brother to see him and Allison entwining hands together. "Run!" he suddenly yelled as he and Stiles took off, pulling Allison along behind them. Allison grabbed onto Lydia and yanked her along behind her. Laci took off after them next, grabbing onto Jackson's hand and tugging him along behind her. Just as they made it up the first set of stairs, they all heard a crash behind them. No one dared to turn to look to see what it was.

They all raced down the hall together. They could see a door up a head and could only hope it led to somewhere safe. Stiles was the first to burst through the door, slowing to a walk as the others followed in behind him. Scott hurried to lock the door behind them. As the girls and Stiles searched the room that they had come in, Scott was trying to barricade the door with more then just locks. "Help me get this in front of the door." he shouted over to Jackson. He hurried to help Scott

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles said out, but he was ignored.

The girls were frantic as they looked around. Lydia was having flash backs of the things that had attacked her and Jackson, and Allison was just scared. She just wanted to know what that was and what was going on. She figured out as much that Scott hadn't been the one to text her to come here, but that didn't explain anything else that was happening right now. "What was that?" she asked him, but he said nothing. "Scott, what was that?" she tried again, but he still ignored her as he can Jackson struggled to move the fridge.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked out.

Scott was on his last nerve. He didn't want to answer their questions, especially Allison's, but he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to protect them all right now, and then he'd have to answer questions later once they were all safe from the alpha. "Will you just help me?" he snapped at them. "The chairs, stack the chairs." he said over to the girls as he motioned toward the stacks of chairs. The girls said nothing as they did as he said and all went to retrieve the chairs.

Stiles was the only one who wasn't helping them. He had good reasons too, if only they would sit still long enough to listen to him. "Guys . . . can we just wait a second?" he tried, but was ignored. "You guys, listen to me." he continued, but was once again ignored. "Can we wait a second?" they just kept stacking the chairs on and around the table. "Guys?" he noticed Laci look over at him, but frown when she looked back a second later and went back to helping the others. "Stiles talking." he said out when he saw that Laci had looked away from him again. "Can we hang on one second, please?" he tried once again, but they still weren't listening to him. "Hello!" he shouted this time.

They all spun around on their heels that time to see what his problem was. "Okay, nice work." he told them all. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now . . . what should we do about the 20-foot walls of windows?" he told them all as he motioned to them the wall of windows behind him. The group all groaned, not having noticed that themselves. They were dead, they were all dead.

Laci just let herself fall to the floor in a huff of frustration. Jackson looked down at her with a put out look of his own. Allison was just freaking out, just wanting to know what was going on and why she was here. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." she asked the three who seemed to know as she turned to Scott. "And I would like to know why." she said as she looked between the two boys. Laci looked as upset and freaked out as she and Lydia did. It was Scott and Stiles who seemed nervous about giving them any answers. "Scott?" she asked when she saw that it looked as if he wanted to tell her.

Instead of telling her though, he left her side to and leaned against one of the trash cans. He couldn't tell them, especially Jackson and Lydia. Most importantly not Allison either. Not only would her father kill him, but she'd hate him forever. The three turned their attention down to Laci, who just looked like she was ready to scream and go into shock. She was still having a hard time accepting that Derek was really dead and that they were all going to die if they didn't get out of here soon. Stiles looked between his two friends, both not looking like they knew what to do. "Somebody killed the janitor." he told them.

"What?" Lydia said out.

Laci looked up at Stiles, tears swimming in her eyes as she wondered where he was going with this. "Yeah, the janitor's dead." he told them as he glanced over from Laci to Scott, who wasn't doing any better then she was.

They couldn't believe this. The janitor couldn't be dead, this had to be some kind of game they were playing on them. "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" she asked over to Scott, who seemed to be still trying to figure out what to tell her. She glanced down at Laci to see that her fear was real. She wasn't lying when she said it attacked her. It had really happened, this was really happening right now.

"What, who would kill the janitor?" Jackson asked them.

"No, no, no, no. This is suppose to be over. The mountain lion killed . . . " Lydia started to say.

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cut her off. "There wasn't a mountain lion." he continued on as he slowly started to put together the little pieces they had to go off.

Laci's head snapped up as she looked up at Jackson. She had thought the same thing when her mom told her about it the night it happened. Derek had set it up, she had been so sure of it, but what if she wasn't far off? What if it was the alpha who set it up instead of Derek? "Oh, god." she groaned as she let her head drop again. "Who was it?" Allison cried out. "What does he want?" she asked as she turned her attention back to Scott. "What's happening?" she whispered out, but she wasn't getting any answers. "Scott!" she snapped when he wasn't answering her.

Everyone was looking to Scott because they thought he knew more, and he did, but that didn't mean that he was any less afraid then they were. This thing was after him, and it had almost killed his own twin to get to him tonight. He didn't know what to do. "I-I-I-I don't know." he stammered out. "I just . . . if we got out there, he's going to kill us. He-he already tried to kill Laci." he tried to explain to them all, but he was just as scared as they were, even more so since he knew it was after him.

"Us?" Lydia squeaked out. "He's gonna kill us?" she asked again, her voice stronger now, but she was still scared.

"Who?" Allison asked. She looked between the two boys to see that they knew who it was, but they weren't telling them. "Who, is it?" she asked them both this time.

Stiles and Scott shared a look, trying to decide what to really tell them. They couldn't tell them at it was the alpha, they'd never believe them. Scott looked back at his sister to see her looking at him in return with a confused expression. He looked sorry for what he was about to say to them. "It's Derek." he blurted out. "It's Derek Hale." he said again as he set in what he had just said.

Laci's eyes flamed to life with anger as she jumped to her feet. Anger flowed through her body as she glared at her twin. How could he? He knew how she felt about Derek, not directly, but she knew that he knew. Just because he was dead, didn't mean he got to blame all of this one him. "You bastard! You're lying! Derek wouldn't do this!" she screamed back at him. She went to go over and hit him, but Jackson was quicker as he turned and caught her in his arms. "No let me go! You're a lair, Scott! He wouldn't do this! He wouldn't hurt me! He's your friend! No!" she continued to scream out as she struggled against Jackson's hold on her.

Stiles and Scott watched her with worry. She was acting as if she really thought he was blaming it on Derek, as if he was alive to take the blame. She knew that he was dead though, they knew that she did. So what was with the scene? "Laci! Laci, stop!" he tried to shake her to get her to stop, but her struggles continued as she cried out. She finally just collapsed in his arms as her sobs sent chills of guilt down all of their spines. Especially Scott's. Allison put aside her own fear as she took Laci from Jackson and held onto her as she cried. She didn't know a lot, but she did know that Laci had really liked Derek. "Derek killed the janitor? Are you sure?" he asked the other two.

He didn't believe the story either. It was just too random. He had met Derek twice, and yeah, he was a little creepy, but he didn't scream crazy. Scott looked back at Laci and felt guilty for doing this, but Derek was dead. They could use him and it wouldn't bite them in the ass later on. "I saw him." he told them all.

"You're lying! It was the mountain lion." Laci screamed out as Allison held her back.

Stiles had enough. He was done listening and watching her defend the guy who made their lives hell, who made her life hell. If he had to go along with this lie, he was going to make sure it got through to Laci too. "No, Laci! It was Derek, he killed them, and he played you like a fiddle. You were just too stupid to fall for all of it. He killed all those people, starting with his sister." Stiles actually snapped at her. Laci looked at him in surprise. "I lied before, it was really Derek who killed her. It's been Derek the whole time, Lace." he told her more calmly as he looked away as she buried her head in Allison arms and cried.

Allison shot him and Scott both a look to stop it as she brushed back Laci's hair. Lydia had even moved around Jackson to help her get control of Laci's sobbing. They moved her off to the side and sat her down as they tried to calm her back down. Stiles felt bad for what he had said, but it was true. He's sat around long enough and watched as she broke, and he was tired of it. He was done pretending that Derek hadn't used his friend, the one girl that he loved, and he wanted to put it to a stop. "He's in here with us." Scott told them. "And if we don't get out now . . . he's going to kill us, too." Scott said as he turned to look at them all.


	22. Don't Forget To Come Back

One more chapter of night school after this! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 22

%^$%^#%$ #$$%#%$ %$

The two girls had finally gotten Laci to calm down enough to not cry anymore. She was still upset, really upset, and far from accepting that it had been Derek all along, but at least she wasn't drawing the alpha closer to them with her screaming. "Call the cops." Jackson suggested to the two other boys. Laci looked up from Allison's arms. She almost agreed with him, but he knew the risks of that actually happening and blowing up in their faces.

"No." Stiles said back not a second later. He was the one who had the most to loose if calling the cops went badly for them. He couldn't loose both of his parents. Laci looked over at him and her glare softened just the slightest. Even if she hated him and Scott right now, she wouldn't wish loosing not one, but two, parents on anyone. Especially on Stiles.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jackson snapped back.

He didn't understand it like Laci or Scott did. They had lost one parent too, and they knew how it felt. They couldn't imagine if they had lost their mom too. Stiles was just trying to look out for his dad, even if it hurt them all in end. He couldn't let him get hurt, not if he could help anyways. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? _No_." he said more firmly as he faced Jackson. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." he tried to explain to them.

Laci's eyes immediately hardened again at the mention of Derek being the killer. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. She had seen the alpha tonight. It was him, who ever he was. Not Derek. Scott was just lying to protect himself. "Your dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department." Jackson snapped back at him. "Call him." he continued on as Lydia got out her phone, telling them all that she was calling him.

As this went on, Allison moved Laci away from the group and sat her back down off to the side. She probably had a better chance of getting any of the actual truth from Laci then she did from Scott and Stiles right now. "Hey, Lace? You said that it was Derek who attacked you tonight. It was him, right, Laci?" she asked her softly, not knowing that Scott could hear every word she was saying to his sister. She looked up to see Scott not looking at them. She knew that he would hear her is she told Allison 'no', but she couldn't let Derek get the blame for this, even if he was dead. She slowly shook her head no. She motioned for Allison to stay quiet, which confused her, but she said nothing and nodded her head.

Their attention was brought back to the group when Lydia suddenly stopped talking to the officer on the other end of the call. "But . . ." she tried, but stopped again before hanging up a second later. "She hung up on me." she said out to them with a shocked face. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. They had really hung up on her, and they were all in trouble and needed help.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked her as she and Laci joined the group again.

Laci looked over at her brother with a confused look. Something was wrong, and he knew what it was. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said that if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia explained to them all, completely unaware that something was happening as they spoke.

"Okay, then call again!" Allison told her.

Stiles knew exactly what was going to happen if they called again. Nothing. Nothing would happen if they did that. Nothing good at least. Believe him, he's tried before. "No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles explained to them all. His eyes landed on Laci with an apologetic look, but she just looked away from him. He sighed and looked back at the windows.

Allison and the others were just in shock of what was happening. They hadn't expected to be brought into this when they came in to check on their friend. They had just figured that she had gotten lost in the school and hadn't found Stiles and Scott. "What the . . . what? What is this? Why does Derek, or who ever this is, want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked them all as she held her head. She just couldn't understand any of this.

Everyone, slowly, turned their attention to Scott then. Even Laci, with her glare, looked at him for an answer. She wanted to know what new lie would come out of his mouth now about Derek. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked them all. Something occurred to Jackson then. He turned to Laci and saw her phone sticking out of her pocket. He reached forward and snatched it away from her before she realized what was going on. "Hey!" she snapped at him as she reached out to take it back. Allison and Lydia held her back though.

Stiles tried to take it back from him, but Jackson just pushed him back as he scrolled through her text messages. He saw that the most recent one was from him asking what was taking her so long, but the one before that. It was named 'Derek'. "You lied earlier when you said it was Scott who texted you to come here, Laci. It was Derek. He told you that he wanted to talk." he said out as he read over the message. They all turned to Laci then, not knowing what to say to her now. Jackson slapped the phone shut once he was finished with what he was reading and tossed it back over to Laci. He looked around the room, knowing that Derek could hear him if he shouted. "Come on, Derek! She's right here! You wanna talk to her, talk to her!" he shouted out to no one.

He went to shout out again, but was cut off as Scott lunged forward and grabbed him by the shirt. He slammed him into the wall behind Stiles. "Shut up, Jackson! You leave my sister out of this!" he snarled at the other teen. Jackson wasn't afraid of him though. He pushed Scott off of him and took a step toward him, when Stiles suddenly jumped in between. "Look, Derek texted Laci, yeah, but why would he get the rest of us here? Scott and me weren't suppose to be here, and neither were you three. He panicked when he saw everyone, and now he's on a rampage. End of story." he snapped at Jackson, even though he was lying through his teeth.

He and Scott both knew it couldn't have been Derek who texted Laci to come to the school, unless he did it while they were inside, but regardless of that, they had a pretty good idea of who called the police on them. Stiles hurried to cool Scott off when he saw him loosing control. Laci just went back to her spot on the floor and sat down, trying to make sense of any of this. She glanced up to see Stiles talking to Scott, most likely telling him congrats for throwing Derek under the bus. After a minute went by, they were all on edge and pushed to their limits. "Okay, assheads . . . new plan." Jackson said out, cutting them off from their little inside conversation. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" he said back to the girls behind him.

No one knew what to say to that. Laci looked up from her arms to see the two boys confused just as much as the rest of them were. No one knew what do, but as far as plans went? She liked Jackson's the best. "He's right." Scott said out to Stiles, taking them all by surprised at the fact that he agreed with Jackson. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." he told his friend.

He didn't care anymore if his whole secret came out to the entire town tonight. He just cared if Allison and Laci made it out of this alive. That was all he cared about at this point. Stiles didn't seem to think the same thing. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." he told him with a shake of his head. Jackson had enough of this already. He was done, and he just wanted to go home. "All right, give me the phone." he said as moved forward towards Stiles who had his back turned to them.

Stiles took them all by surprise then when Jackson went to turn him around. Without any warning, his fist collided with Jackson's face, sending him reeling back out of surprise holding his nose. "Jackson!" Laci called out in surprise as she jumped up to her feet. Scott held Stiles back as Laci moved past the two other shocked girls to get to her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down at his side. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him again as she looked over his face.

Lydia and Stiles both watched on with a jealous expression, neither liking the sight any better then the other. Laci looked back at Stiles with a disappointed look. She had expected better from him, even during a crisis. Jackson might be a jerk, but Stiles was better then him. Stiles finally gave in as he took out his phone and called his dad. "Dad, hey, it's me." he said into the phone. While Laci's back was turned, Jackson was grinning smugly, knowing that he had gotten one up on Scott and Stiles both. "And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back. Like right now." he said into his phone. Laci looked back at Jackson just seconds after his smile faded away.

The sound of something hitting the door caught their attention. Jackson hurried to his feet, pulling Laci up with him as they all huddled together, slowly backing up. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." he kept going with him message as they backed up. He slowly hung up his phone as he stared at the door. The door was rattling, it was trying to break in, and it would in a couple of seconds. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said back to them.

"Which only goes up, Stiles." Laci reminded him.

"Up is better then here." he said back to her. No one argued on that and hurried to follow where he had said to go. They could hear metal crashing behind them as they took off out of the kitchen and towards the stairwell Stiles had mentioned. As the group made it to the first floor they could, they found the first open class room and hurried inside. Scott closed the door behind him since he was the last one inside and used the teacher's chair to hold it close, like that would really work.

They all leaned as much as they could away from the door, not risking to be close to it to cast a shadow or anything. They all stayed silent, they could hear a distant growling noise. Stiles and Laci both jumped, grabbing onto Scott when they noticed him swaying. Lydia covered her mouth as a shadow moved past the door. They all breathed out in relief when it moved past them. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott whispered over to him.

Jackson glanced around. He know that they wouldn't all fit. They could try to seeing as the girls took up as much room as a person and a half. "Five, if someone sits on someone's lap. Six if the girls all sit in the back with Stiles." he whispered back to him. Stile normally would have been offended by that, but now really wasn't the time to be offended by something that could safe them all. Besides, he would have the luck of having one of the girls sitting on his lap, he wasn't complaining as long as it was Laci.

Laci looked over at Jackson as if he were insane. She had ridden in the back of his car not more then a half hour ago. There was no way what he was saying was true. "Five? Let alone six? Are you insane? Jackson, I could barely fit in the back of your stupid car and I'm the tiniest one here." she whispered back to him harshly. Scott nudged her in the side. She wasn't helping. "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said to them, returning them all to the reality of them actually getting outside to see how many people could fit in Jackson's car.

Scott glanced around the room for anything. He and Stiles had already tried the windows, they wouldn't budge at all. His eyes then landed on the other door and read the sign to see where it led. "What about this?" he whispered over to Stiles as he motioned to the door and pulled him over there, leaving the others behind as they talked in private about something. Laci let them go and talk as her back hit the wall. She felt herself slid down as the shock finally set it for her. They were all going to die, and Derek was already dead. It was all over. They were trapped, and that was that.

She stared off blankly as it set it. Derek was dead, Scott was blaming all this on himself, and they were all going to follow behind him because they can't get out of this stupid school. It was really over. "Hey. Hey, Laci. Look at me." Allison said as she appeared in front of her. She held her face in her hands as she lifted her eyes up to look at her. "Don't give up. You're stronger then this. Don't let him break you." she whispered to her. She just shook her head, knowing that Allison didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She didn't know everything that was really going on.

She couldn't tell Allison any of it though. Not just because she wouldn't believe her, but because it would get both Scott and Derek, if he were still alive, in a lot of trouble. With Allison knowing, it did more bad then good for the people involved, even if she wished that she had a girl to talk about all of this with. "It's more complicated then that, Allison." she whispered back to him as she stood up, moving away from her confused friend. She looked over at her brother and Stiles to see them talking in hushed voices, which meant that she couldn't hear them. Though, she did hear the end of it, and she didn't like it.

He couldn't be seriously thinking of going out there, alone, just to get the key, off of a dead body to make it. That was if he could even find it in the first place in the first place. The alpha could have moved it by now. He approached both of the girls he cared about since they stood next to each other now. "You can't be serious, Scott." Laci hissed at him, not wanting him to go and willingly get himself killed. "Well, it's our best plan, Laci. I'm going to get that key back. With that key, we can get out of here." he whispered back to her.

Stiles came up behind Scott as Lydia and Jackson came up beside Allison and Laci. No one liked the newest plan to get out of the school, not even Jackson, but like Scott had just said to them. There was nothing better that they could do. They had no chance of knowing if Stiles dad would get the message, and believe him, in time to get to them before the alpha got to them first. "You can't go out there unarmed." Allison whispered harshly back to him, wishing that he would just drop the new plan and wait.

Instead of dropping it, he surprised both girls by grabbing something behind them. It was the finger point that the teachers used to point to things on the board. Was he serious? He had to be joking. He _had_ to be. He looked around and saw them all giving him a look that clearly said that they thought it was stupid. "Well, it's better then nothing." he whispered back to them all. "There's got to be something better." Laci whispered out as she tried looking around for something else.

"There is." Lydia spoke up softly, causing them all to look at her confused. They followed her eyes to the chemical cabinet and were even more confused.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?"Stiles snapped at her, not seeing how this was going to work.

"No. Like a fire bomb." she told him. "In there is everything you need to make a self- igniting Molotov cocktail." she explained to them as she pointed to the cabinet.

"Self-igniting?" Stiles asked out cautiously.

"Molotov cocktail." she corrected him, but with a glance around the room? She knew that none of them knew what she was saying. "What?" she asked them. She looked up at Jackson to see him looking down at her in confusion as well. "I read it somewhere." she told him with a shrug of her shoulder. None of them knew where the hell that had come from, but they didn't seem to care at the moment.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles pointed out to her. Laci looked from Stiles, to her brother, then up to Jackson who stood on the other side of her. She shot him a look and he sighed as he used his elbow to break the glass. And there they had it, no key needed. At least it was a start in the right direction. As Lydia set it up, Laci was distracting herself by looking outside of the window. She could see Stiles jeep from here, and Derek's car too. She tried to look for Derek himself, but she couldn't seem to find him.

She glanced back when she heard Allison stop Scott. She knew that she should be hugging him and telling him to come back to her safely, not as a wolf, and in one piece, but he already knew that. She didn't need to tell him. He had to come back so she could kill him for blaming this all on Derek anyways. She looked away when she couldn't watch anymore and looked back out the window. "You won't be able to see him, Lace. I've already tried in every room we've been in." Stiles said to her as he appeared beside her. She refused to look at him though, let alone talk to him. He sighed when he realized what was going on. "Look, blaming all of this on Derek was just the easiest thing to do. Scott was on the spot, and he couldn't help it. Derek's dead, and it works to our advantage right now." he tried to explain to her, but he was only making it worse.

She shot him a shot look as she finally looked away from the window to look over at him again. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done tonight, and she was an absolute mess. "How is this good in any way shape or form, Stiles? People are dead, _Derek's _dead, and that's a good thing? There a monster on the loose, and Scott's going out there right now alone to face him. How is _any _of that good, at all, Stiles? Tell me, cause I honestly don't understand why." she snapped at him. She was trying her best to keep her voice low, but she couldn't help it. She was upset, and Stiles wasn't helping.

Jackson left Lydia and Allison's side upon hearing Laci's voice. He had seen that the dork was upsetting her even more, and he felt the need to intervene. He appeared behind Stile and pushed him back a step. "Back off, Stilinski. Haven't you and McCall put her through enough already?" he snapped at him as he moved in between them and blocked his view of Laci, which was just what he wanted to do. Stiles sighed in defeat when he knew that he wasn't helping. He left to the to go and check on the other two since Scott left.


	23. Just Tell Me It's Okay

Thanks for all of the reviews! Laci really does need someone to vent to! lol bet she can't wait until Allison knows. Last part to Night School! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 23

3%$#%$ %$#$#

The remaining part of the group were all waiting around for Scott to get back with the key so they could get to the roof and finally get free of this school. Laci was pacing the room in a frantic mess when her phone went off, alerting her that she had a message. The others sent her a sharp look as she took it out and looked at the message. "It's from Isaac." she breathed out, having completely forgotten about him since she found out that Derek was now unofficially dead.

_'got your number from Danny. hope you don't mind. I'm stuck working the grave yard tonight. HBU?'_ it read.

She seemed to feel a new hope soar through her body. Isaac wasn't anywhere near the school, and the alpha wouldn't know about him either. He could go get help for them before something happened to one of them, or happened to Scott. She quickly typed back _'stuck in school with Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Scott. Guy trying to kill us. Police hung up on us. Need help.'_ to him. She hurried to the window in the spot she knew she had service and held her phone up. "What are you doing, Lace?" Jackson whispered out to her.

Once it was sent, she spun around on her heels, an actual smile playing on her lips as she met their confused expressions. "Isaac's going to get help. He's not here, so that helps, and who ever this is, won't know him. He can us help, and they'd have to believe him." she whispered back to them as she went on to explain it to them. A wave of relief seemed to flow through the rest of them as her phone beeped again. She looked down to to see that Isaac had texted back _'no signal to call. have to go over there, but it'll take a few mins. be careful' _to her. She would have screamed for joy if she could talk louder then a whisper.

Jackson breathed out in relief, but they seemed to be the only ones who found in comfort in this. Scott was already out there alone, risking his life to get them all out of here safe and sound. Allison seemed to be the one most upset upon knowing that. She was trying to stay calm, but she was shaking just as much as Laci was earlier. "I don't get this." she said out to them. "I don't get why he's out there and why he left us." she went on to say. Laci and Stiles shared a look, knowing exactly why Scott was the one to leave. Allison just wanted this nightmare to be over already. "And I can't . . . I can't stop my hands from shaking." she told them as she held up her shaking hands to prove her point.

Jackson took them all by even surprise by grabbing her hands with him, stopping them from shaking so badly. "It's okay." he told her. Laci glanced over at Lydia to see her not happy with this. He seemed to be comforting both Laci and Allison, but not her. He never once, not even before when they were attacked at the movie store, lifted even a finger to try and comfort her at all. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." he told her as he kept a hold of her hands.

"Okay." she told him. Allison tried to take a breath as she nodded and looked away from him with a forced smile on her face. She just wished that it was Scott who was here comforting her, not Jackson. She just wanted Scott, and she wanted to truth as to what was really going on right now. The room went quiet again as Allison pulled her hands away from Jackson. All they could do was wait and hope to god that Scott came back.

Lydia looked over at the table that they had used to create their fire bomb on. A particular test tube that they had used stood out to her. Her stomach dropped when she saw the one that they had used. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?" she asked out to her boyfriend. The rest of the group looked over at her in confusion. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." she explained to them.

Laci, Stiles, and Allison all shared a nervous look together. If Jackson had grabbed the wrong tube, that could mean that Scott was unarmed and that he was completely unaware of it. That could mean that he was in more trouble than he knew. "I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snapped back at her. That retort made the girls and Stiles hearts all sink to the pits of their stomachs. He didn't know.

"Yeah." Lydia whispered back, though by the look on her face, the others knew that she wasn't sure that he did, in fact, give her the right tube. She didn't believe him anymore then they did, but she didn't want to make him anymore upset then he already looked. "Yeah, I'm sure you did." she told him before they all looked over at the bottle they had used, all hoping that it was the right now. Lydia was the only one who was brain smart when it came to chemistry. Laci might be good, but Lydia was better.

They all jumped when the room started shaking, the sound of a loud growl echoing through the halls. Stiles and Laci shared a nervous look. The alpha had found Scott, they just hoped that was all it did. Laci caught Jakcson grabbing the back of his neck in pain and looked at him in confusion as she covered her ears like everyone else. Her eyes widened when he suddenly fell to his knees. She covered her mouth in shock, none of them knowing what to do as he started screaming in pain. Stiles was the only one to notice the scratches on his neck. They looked like claws had dug into the skin.

The girls all hurried down to his side as his screams started to quiet down, but he was still in pain as they helped him back to his feet. He swayed a little, but the girls kept him up on his feet. "Uh, no, I'm fine." Jackson told them as he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled away from the three girls. "Like, seriously, I'm fine." he said out more calmly to them. Laci and Stiles shared a look, neither of them believing him.

Laci tried to step forward to check his neck since he was still holding it, but he just pushed her away from him. "That didn't sound okay at all, Jackson. Let me look at your neck." she told him as she tried to look again, but he just shrugged her worried hands off again. She tried to go again, but this time Stiles was the one to pull her back, telling her with a look to just leave it alone already. He had seen the marks on the back of Jackson's neck, and they didn't look good. The question now was, when did he get them and who gave them to him?

Jackson shot her a look of his own, just wanting her to leave it alone. Her and Stiles both really. He didn't want to think of the scratched Derek had left on his neck, and he didn't want to tell them about them. "I said I'm fine." he told them, even though none of them believed him, not even Lydia believed him after what she had just seen.

She knew about the scratches though, if only a little bit, but she still knew something. She knew that it hadn't happened the night that thing had attacked him in the movie store. She could see from Stiles and Laci's expression that that was when they thought it happened. "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." she explained to the rest of them, shooting a smug look over to Jackson when she saw his glare.

"As if you actually care." he snapped back at her. Lydia looked away, her expression suddenly looking hurt by his lack of faith in her worry for him. Laci actually felt bad for her. She knew out of everything that Lydia was and that she did, caring for Jackson was probably the only honest thing about her. She couldn't imagine how much it had to hurt her for him to think that she didn't care about him. All Lydia did was care about Jackson.

Laci glanced over at Stiles beside her. This was his chance to make an impression on Lydia, or at the very least, be seen by her as not the dork who drools over her for once. She nudged him in the side and motioned for him to go on. He looked almost hurt by seeing her push him towards Lydia for a minute, but the look was gone before she could be sure. "All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" he said out as he stepped in between Lydia and Jackson.

The five of them were completely unaware that Scott was on the other side of the door, just waiting to come in and kill them all, even Laci and Stiles. Only, he wasn't himself, and he didn't want to just come in and let them out. He wanted to kill them, especially Allison just because the alpha wanted him to. "Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison said as she glanced over at the time on the clock above them. Scott was taking way too long, and she was starting to really worry. Laci glanced over at the time too and felt her heart drop. It shouldn't have taken this long to get the janitors key. Allison was right, he should have been back by now.

They all jumped at the sound of something outside of the door. Laci was the first to see the outline of her brother's face on the other side of the door. She grabbed Stiles wrist out of surprise. "Scott," she breathed out in relief. Confusion and worry flowed through her when he disappeared though. She jumped forward before Allison could, and hurried to move the chair out of the way before trying to open the door. "Scott! Scott, come back!" she screamed out as she tried her hardest to get the door open. "Scott!" she screamed out as she started banging on the door. He was gone though. Something was wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her gut.

"Stop." Lydia said out to her as she took a hold of Allison's hand. Laci just continued to bang on the door and call out for her brother. "Stop!" she screamed, now getting Laci's attention as she spun around, her eyes watering over again. "Do you hear that?" she asked them all before turning toward the window. "Listen." she told them. A second went by before they could all hear it. It was sirens. They all hurried to the window to see cops starting to pull up by Stiles jeep.

They all breathed out in relief when the saw the cop cars. Isaac, or Stiles call to his dad's voice mail, had done it. They were all safe. Laci lifted her head from Stiles shoulder, her eyes scrunched up in confusion when she saw something missing. "Stiles, Derek's car is gone." she whispered to him, but she knew that they had all heard it. They all shared a look, the majority of them thinking that Derek had just gotten away, but Laci and Stiles knew that was impossible because Derek was dead. As far as they knew, dead people didn't drive away in nice sports cars.

$&$&^$%^

After talking to his dad, Stiles looked over to the curb where Laci was sitting. She was sitting there alone and wrapped up in a blanket. Tears were running down her cheeks, staining her face with sadness. She was shaking from being in shock of everything catching up to her from the night. Derek was dead, but his car and body were missing. Did the alpha take it, or was he really okay? She could have lost Scott too tonight. She didn't even want to think about that for longer than a second, though. She couldn't imagine a world without her brother in it. He was her twin, her other half. She couldn't loose him, especially not the same night she lost Derek too.

She didn't even get to say good bye to Derek either. The last thing she had said to him was to leave her alone and to get out. She was afraid of him, and she was hurt by him, but she couldn't hate him. She should after all he's done to her since they've met, but she couldn't seem to find it in herself to hate him. She jumped when she felt a small vibration inside of her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was Isaac asking how she was holding up. _'Just making sure u r ok. had to go home. c u at school.'_ it read. She sighed as she put away her phone, actually wishing that he was here.

She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that this was all a dream, that she would wake up and none of it would be real. She just wanted to her eyes and see Derek, tell him that she didn't hate him. She jumped when someone sat down beside her. She looked over to see that it was just Stiles. She wanted to ignore him after what he and Scott did, but she was too relieved that they had all made it out alive to be mad anymore. "How you holding up, Lace?" he asked her as he bumped shoulders with her. She just shook her head and took a deep breath as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

He looked down at her in surprise, not knowing what to do. She looked out and saw that Allison and Scott were talking, and it didn't look like it was going well for him either. She felt her heart break all over again, just knowing that her brother was about to have his own heart broken tonight. "Just tell me that I'm okay, and that nothing's going to hurt me anymore tonight, okay, Stiles?" she said up to him as she hand slid out of her blanket and grabbed onto his free hand.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head as he nervously wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. He rested his cheek down on the top of her head after placing a kiss on her hair. "You're gonna be okay, Laci, and nothing's going to hurt you anymore tonight. Scott and I won't let it happen." he told her as he tightened his grip around her shoulders more confidently. She sniffled and snuggled into his arms, just needing to feel safe for once tonight. After a minute, she looked up to see Scott watching Allison walk away from her.

She pulled out of Stiles arms and jumped up to her feet and raced over to her brother as he turned around. He caught her in his arms as she jumped. Even if she hated him for blaming this all on Derek, she was more happy that he was alive and breathing. He held onto her as tears welled up in his own eyes. Allison had left him because he was protecting her by not telling her the truth about him. She was gone, and now the alpha had more control over him then ever before. Derek was dead, and he lost the one guy who was going to help him.

Scott buried his head in his sister's hair and just breathed in. He was just thankful that she was alright after her run in with the alpha. If he had been a second later, she would have been killed by the alpha, or worse, bitten by him just like he was. "It's alright, Laci. I got you, nothing's going to hurt you. It's over." he whispered into her hair as smoothed it back from her face. She just cried as she held onto him, finally letting out the last of her sobs. It was over. They were safe, the twins had survived a night of hell, and now they could go home and be safe.


	24. Your The One That I Want, But Can't Have

I couldn't resist myself! I've been dying to post this chapter all week! I do not own anything in this story, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 24

#%$#$%^$#%^$#%$#%$

After a long weekend since the school was closed Thursday and Friday, Laci was trying her best to let off steam by dancing, but her ankle wasn't completely healed yet, and all that running that she did in the school didn't help either. She had to be here though. She couldn't sit at home all alone. Her mom was at work, and Stiles had taken Scott out to get his mind off of Allison and their break up. She couldn't sit in her bed and sleep though. The nightmares would come if she did. She would see the alpha's face above her as it trapped her below him, as if taunted her with the fact that it was going to kill her.

She couldn't close her eyes, or else she would just see the red color of the alpha's eyes instead of Scott's yellow or even Derek's blue color. Her heart suddenly clenched with sadness at the thought of Derek. She still couldn't believe that he could just be dead. She didn't want to believe it, even now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she stumbled forward and fell to the floor. She let out a scream of frustration as she grabbed her water bottle and whipped it across the room. Her head fell low in defeat as her sobs filled the room.

"Don't cry." a voice said out.

She gasped out sharply as her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Her teary red eyes locked on the silhouette standing in the doorway to the studio. Her breathing stopped as her heart raced and her eyes widened. The dark figure walked out from the shadow, revealing who it was to her. "It can't be," she breathed out as she saw him. He was here! Without thinking, she jumped up to her feet and raced over to him. Against his better thinking, he caught her as she jumped into his arms.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he stumbled back by the impact of her body hitting his own. He buried his head in her shoulder as he breathed in her scent. He stroked back her hair as he held her up in his arms. "They said that you were dead." she cried out into his shoulder as she took in his musky woods scent. Her sobs filled the room as he just held onto her. He said nothing as he just took her in. He didn't know what to tell her, he had thought he was dead too until he woke up and took off. He hadn't realized that she was in the school until it was over and she was safely at home.

Unknown to her, he had stayed outside of her closed window the entire night, and every night after that, and just listened to her sleep. She would toss and turn every once and a while, but he stayed right where he was, not risking even moving an inch in case Scott heard him. He couldn't find it in him to go inside and see her either. He could have protected her that night at the school, made sure she was the first to get out of the school, but he had left like a coward. He didn't deserve to be holding her now. He was suppose to let her go, but he couldn't seem to be able to do that. He had to see her, needed to have her in his arms where she was safe from the alpha.

She sniffled as she pulled back slightly, just enough to see his face. She touched his cheek, stroking his skin, with her finger. He was real, and he was really here with her. He wasn't dead, and she knew it all along. "You're alive." she whispered out to him as she traced his cheek bone with her fingers. He shivered at her touch, but did nothing to stop her. An electric shock ran through him from her touch. With the full moon only being a night away, his emotions were on over drive. He couldn't control himself with her being so close to him, touching him the way that she was.

He took her by surprise then as he crashed his lips onto hers. She jolted up in surprise by the kiss, but didn't push him away. He kissed her hungrily as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers laced in his dark hair, her legs tightening around his waist as she pressed herself flat against him. Her back arched as he gripped onto her sweater with one of his hands. The other hand roamed down her frame, caressing her thigh that was wrapped around him. He walked forward with her, pushing her against one of the mirrors. She gasped as his mouth left hers and let a trail of kisses down her law line and to her neck.

He buried his mouth into the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin. Her breathing hitched as he kissed a soft spot on her neck. Her fingers tightened around his hair, gripping tightly as he kissed harder. He let out a frustrated growl when her sweater kept getting in the way of his lips touching her skin. He held her up with one arm as he used his other to pull her sweater up, but he was having a hard time to get it over her head. The moment was broken then as she realized what she was doing and what was going to come if she didn't stop this before he did.

She pushed as his chest, wanting him to let her go. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dropped to the floor, forcing him to let her go. He pulled his head back from her shoulder to looked at her in confusion. "Derek, stop." she tried, but he just shook his head to her. He didn't want to stop. He tried to lean back in to kiss her again, but she slipped under his arm and got out from between him and the mirror. "Derek, we can't do this. I may be happy you're alive and all, but it doesn't change anything." she told him as she put as much distance between herself and him.

He turned toward her, his breath panting as he tried to control his heart beat. Though, hers wasn't any different. He could hear her heart beat even if he wasn't a werewolf. He didn't know what had came over him as he moved forward toward her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and swung her around to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to just listen to her. He didn't need to read her ticks or heart beat to know that she was lying right to his face. That kiss just changed everything from before, and she knew it. Without a word, he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her back against him, devouring her lips with hunger.

She kissed him back, not being able to do anything but kiss him back. He kissed her with everything that he had in him. As if nothing had stopped them a moment before, he pulled her sweater quickly over her head and tossed it aside as he slammed her into his chest. She gasped out at the contact, letting him take advantage and deepened the kiss. As the kiss grew more intense, the sound of her phone ringing returned her back to earth. She pushed Derek away from her with all she had and hurried over to get her phone. She scrambled to get it out of her forgotten sweater pocket and answered it as she tried to catch her breath. "Hello?" she answered.

_"Hey, uh, Laci. It's Isaac."_

She felt her heart drop as she fell to the floor. She covered her mouth in horror. She had completely forgotten about Isaac while she just made out with Derek. She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from giving it away that she was upset. "Um, hey, Isaac. It's, um, it's a bad time right now. Can I just talk to you tomorrow?" she asked him as she refused to look behind her to see if Derek was there or not. She knew that he was, she could feel him watching her.

_"Oh, um, yeah. Sure, Lace. I just wanted to see if you, uh, wanted to reschedule. The date, I mean. Since there was, you know, no game on Friday."_

She felt her heart stop, knowing that Derek could hear the other half of the conversation better then she could. She hadn't been able to tell him that she was going out with someone else since she had thought he was dead and all, and now she just made out with him. She didn't know what she was going to do anymore. "Uh, yeah. Sounds like a plan, Isaac. I have to go. Scott's still upset over his break up with Allison, he's emotional. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. Bye, Isaac." she told him, quickly hanging up the phone before anything else was said.

Without a word to Derek, she hurried to grab her sweater and ran out of the studio and hurried to get home. She couldn't face Derek, not after what just happened. Her head was still spinning, and she just so confused. She made it home twenty minutes later and didn't bother saying a word to see if anyone was home, and just ran right up to her was breathing hard by the time she had fell back against her closed bed room door. She looked up after minute of catching her breath and screamed when she saw Derek already sitting on her bed, waiting for her with a not so happy look on his face. "Who's Isaac?" he got right to it.

She didn't expect anything less than that from him. He didn't like beading around the bush, especially when it was important to him. Apparently, she and her love life fell under the list of things important to him. "He's a friend from school, Derek." she told him as she checked the hall before closing her door again and turning on the lights to her room. "Now get out of here before Scott and my mom come home." she told him, hoping that he'd listened, as she crossed her room to get to her vanity.

He didn't leave though, and he wasn't going to until he got to the bottom of this. First he sees her laughing and having drinks with Jackson, then this new guy calls her to talk about some date that they're planning to go on. What was going on? "Planning a date with the guy doesn't seem like just a friend to me." he snapped at her as he shot up from his seat on the bed. She flinched at his tone, but didn't move to calm him down. She knew that he wasn't stupid, and that he had heard Isaac on the phone. That didn't give him a right to be mad though.

He gave up the right to be jealous when he pushed her against the wall in this very room and called her pathetic. He lost it when he told her time and time again that he wanted nothing to do with her and that he was was just using her to get to Scott. "So what, Derek? It's a date, _one_ date. I'm not dating anyone else, so I can go on those with him." she told him as she started wiping off her make up. Derek's nostrils flared upon seeing how she wasn't taking this seriously.

He wanted to blame it on the alpha. How she couldn't possibly find time to go on a date with some kid while he was still on the loose. She had almost died that night, and he didn't want that to even have the chance of happening again. As much as he wanted to blame that on the reason he didn't want her to go on some date with some guy, he knew that it wasn't it. He just didn't want her to go on a date period. "You're not going on a date this with guy." he told at her.

That sent her spinning on her heels in anger. How dare he tell her that she couldn't go on a date? Who did he think he was? Was he serious right now? He didn't have a right to be jealous, but he absolutely didn't get a say in her love life. "On what planet do you think I'm going to listen to you about this, Derek? You told me you could care less about me! You told me that I was pathetic to think that you had any good in you, and you know what? You were right, because you don't! You're bitter, and you're cold. You have lost so much, and that sucks, believe me, I know, but that doesn't give you a right to ruin my life! You said that you didn't want me, and when I finally get that and try to move on, you don't like that either! Make up your mind!" she screamed out at him as she stalked over to him.

She glared right up at him, not backing down just because he was glaring right back down at her. He didn't want to hear the truth, but that too bad for him, because he was hearing it. "I _am_ making up my mind." he growled lowly to her. Before she could ask what he meant by that, he leaned down and captured her lips for the third time that night. She wasn't going to give in though, she couldn't. She screamed into his mouth, pushing at him to let go. He wasn't moving though, but she didn't give up in struggling. She finally managed to pull free long enough to slap him across the face. "Get of my room right now, Derek, or else I'll call the police and tell them _exactly_ where to find you." she threatened him as she wiped her lips clean.

Derek held his cheek as he looked at her in shock. She had really just slapped him, and pretty hard too. He knew that her threat was empty. She might hate him right now, but she would never turn him in for something that he didn't do. He wasn't going to push her over her limit anymore tonight, though. He wouldn't give up on her either. He had finally made up his mind about this, and he knew what he wanted now. All that he needed to do now was get her to want him back again. He wasn't getting anything more done tonight, though. "I'm not letting you go, Laci. Not again." he told her before he climbed out of her window and left to find a place to crash for the night.

Once he was gone, Laci began to shake as a sob broke free. She gripped her necklace as her knees gave out from under her and she slid down onto the floor. She wanted Derek, but she couldn't let herself be hurt like that again. Derek thought that he knew what he wanted, but what happens when next week he decides that he changed his mind again? And what about Isaac? She had to tell him that she kissed someone else, didn't she? They hadn't officially gone out yet, but could she really go out with him when she knows for a fact that Derek wanted her back? Oh, god, this night couldn't possibly get any worse.


	25. Normal Is Forgotten

Wow I had guessed that there would be a few reviews for that last chapter, but I didn't expect there to be so many! You guys are amazing! Thank you! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 25

#%$ #$#%$#%$ %

The next day was the official first day back at the school since the attack with the alpha. Only she, Scott, and Stiles would know that, but it was still enough to send shivers of fear down her spine. She was walking down the halls of her high school alone. She had walked to school before Scott was ready to leave. He was still moping around because Allison broke up with him, but he swore that he was going to her back. She wished him luck at some how managing to succeed in doing that.

She kept her head down as she let the voices around her hit her ears. They were all talking about the attack, all talking about Derek and how it was him that were looking for. No one knew who it was that was attacked, but that didn't change that she knew. She was there, but Derek wasn't. No, Derek was kissing her and trying to break down her walls again. He was out there, waiting for her to give in and be with him. She couldn't do that though. She couldn't put her heart out there again, only for it to be broken again by him.

_'He buried his mouth into the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin. Her breathing hitched as he kissed a soft spot on her neck. Her fingers tightened around his hair, gripping tightly as he kissed harder. He let out a frustrated growl when her sweater kept getting in the way of his lips touching her skin. He held her up with one arm as he used his other to pull her sweater up, but he was having a hard time to get it over her head. The moment was broken then as she realized what she was doing and what was going to come if she didn't stop this before he did._

_She pushed as his chest, wanting him to let her go. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dropped to the floor, forcing him to let her go. He pulled his head back from her shoulder to looked at her in confusion. "Derek, stop." she tried, but he just shook his head to her. He didn't want to stop. He tried to lean back in to kiss her again, but she slipped under his arm and got out from between him and the mirror. "Derek, we can't do this. I may be happy you're alive and all, but it doesn't change anything." she told him as she put as much distance between herself and him._

_He turned toward her, his breath panting as he tried to control his heart beat. Though, hers wasn't any different. He could hear her heart beat even if he wasn't a werewolf. He didn't know what had came over him as he moved forward toward her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and swung her around to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to just listen to her. He didn't need to read her ticks or heart beat to know that she was lying right to his face. That kiss just changed everything from before, and she knew it. Without a word, he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her back against him, devouring her lips with hunger.'_

She lifted her eyes up from the floor when she realized that she had stopped walking and spaced out completely. She couldn't help it though. So much had happened over the past week, and she couldn't just forget any of it. Derek had almost died, again, and then kissed her. Not once, but three times. She had been the one to turn him again this time too. She still had a date with Isaac to worry about too. Did she tell him about Derek kissing her? Did it really even count as cheating since her and Isaac weren't even official? Did that make a difference? She had still kissed Derek back, fully knowing that she had promised to go on a date with Isaac. She was a horrible person.

She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her little space out. That was when she realized where she was was. Flashes of the alpha appeared in her mind as saw it play out in head again, as if she were reliving it again. She grabbed the sides of her hair, clenching her fists tight around her hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't there. She was safe. The alpha wasn't going to hurt her again.

_'The eyes of the beast looked so evil as they were burned into her mind. She felt frozen with fear underneath it. All she could do was scream as he leaned down closer to her. Drool fell from it's mouth, hitting the side of her face. She cried out in disgust with another scream. She was going to die along with Derek. This was it for her. The alpha let out a howl before looking back down at her and opening it's mouth. The alpha's razor sharp canines were revealed to her, only causing her to scream out again. As it leaned down closer to her, she tried to shrink back as much as she could. She turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the thing that was going to kill her._

_She let out a cry as she felt it's hot breath hit the side of her face. Her cries could be heard through out at least half the school, and hopefully her brother and Stiles were in the right half of it. Another growl was heard in the direction she had come from. She opened her eyes and craned her neck up to see that Scott was in the door way that she had come through. He was in his wolf form, and seething after seeing the alpha on top of his sister. "Scott!" she screamed out to him, her voice screeching out from fear._

_He let out another growl before he charged at the thing and tackled it with all that he had in him. She screamed out as they flew over her. She scrambled to sit up as she watched the two rolled around. She stared after them with horrified eyes, widening with her fear as she continued to watch them. She let out a small scream and jumped when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was just Stile. "Shh, Lace. Come on." he whispered to her as he helped her up to her feet and took a hold of her hand. With a strong grip on her hand, he pulled her out of the hall as fast as he could, dragging her along behind him.'_

"Laci!"

She screamed out as she spun around after feeling someone touch her shoulder. She ended up falling into Stiles arms out of surprise. "Stiles?" she asked up confused when she saw his concerned eyes looking down at her. He looked around them to see that people were starting to stare at them. If they didn't know who was in the school during the attack, they at least knew that Laci was now by that scream. He said nothing as he pushed her toward the nearest class room that was empty for the time being.

She followed him without protest as he closed the door behind them and turned to her. He saw how pale she looked and helped into one of the desks. He hurried to pull a seat up in front of her. "How you holding up? I could drive you home if you don't want to be here." he told her as he studied her face. She was regaining some of her color already. What ever she had been thinking about must have really spooked her. She just shook her head 'no' to him as she tried to calm her emotions. "It's no big deal. I don't think anyone would blame you for wanting to leave after what we went through last week. We still don't even know if Derek's alive or not. That's gotta be . . ." he started to say to her.

"I saw him." she blurted out.

Stiles froze in his seat, trailing off from what he was just telling her. He looked up at her with a confused expression, not knowing if he had heard her right. Did she mean Derek or did she mean the Alpha? She had to have meant Derek, because she was alive for one, but why did it seem as if it were a bad thing she saw him? If she saw him, that meant he was still alive, which was bad for him and Scott since they sicked the cops on him, but good for her. "And you don't look happy because . . ." he trailed off, hoping that she would finish it for him so he understood it better.

She bit her lip, not knowing if she wanted to tell him or not. On one hand, he would know and help her figure out what to do about it. He would be on her side like he always was and tell her that she made the right choice. On the other side, he could look at her like she was insane and disgusted because she had kissed Derek back. Stiles was her best friend, though, he would always be there for her no matter what she did. Right? "He kissed me. Three times." she confessed to him, leaving him actually shocked. He was also heart broken a little, but he hide that emotion better then his shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off before he could even utter a sound. "And I kissed him back. All three times, but I slapped him the last time and made him leave." she explained to him.

Stiles was speechless, he honestly didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't just because she had kissed Derek, that was a major part of it, but it wasn't why he couldn't find any words to say to her. It was because she was so torn up about this. He knew that she liked Derek, which killed him inside, but that didn't change the facts that she did. "Why . . . I don't under . . . what's the problem? You didn't seem to mind the last time he, you know, kissed you." he managed to ask her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Laci knew that he wished that he were somewhere else right now, but she knew that he wouldn't leave until he knew that she was alright. She knew that he cared for her, he was her best friend after all. "Isaac, Stiles. I still have that date with Isaac, and then I went and made out with Derek. What kind of person am I? I haven't even given him a real shot yet, and I'm already making out with someone else." she cried to him as she dropped her face into her hands. She was just so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Stiles stared at her in disbelief, not believing that she could think so low of herself. She had to be the most strongest person that he knew. She was smartest person he knew, and she was absolutely beyond beautiful. She listened to him run his mouth and never looked at him as if he were stupid. She laughed at his jokes, even when he'll even admit that they weren't that funny. She'd laugh anyways just because she knew that he needed someone to. He raised his hand up and grabbed her hand, bringing her attention back up to him. "It makes you human, Lace, and between you and me? This town needs some of those right now." he told her as he gave her hand a squeeze. "And if you really want to give Isaac a try? Don't worry about Derek. You just needed to get him out of your system, and now you have. End of story." he told her as he reached up with his other hand and wiped away her tears.

He gave her a small smile, trying to cheer her up. She smiled weakly at him in return, squeezing his hand that was still holding hers. "Thanks, Stiles. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." she told him. The bell rang then, ruining the moment that was happening between them. Laci pulled her hand from his and wiped her face clear of tears and sniffled as she got up from the desk. Stiles followed her as he got up from his own seat. "I'll see in class later on, Stiles. Oh, and at practice." she told him, suddenly smiling as if she hadn't been just crying a second ago.

She surprised him by kissing his cheek before leaving the room. Stiles stared after with a shocked expression, holding his hand to face as his cheeks turned red. She had kissed him, on the cheek, but a kiss was a kiss! So much for moving on. "Yes!" he suddenly exclaimed as he did a small little celebratory dance around the spot he was standing on. His dance went on until the teacher came in and gave him a weird look. He fumbled to straighten up as he adjusted his back and hurried out of them room then.

%$##%^

Laci was sitting at lunch alone. She was waiting for Isaac to come and join her. She had told her brother, who was acting strangely today, and everyone else that she wouldn't be sitting with them. She and Isaac had made plans for just them to sit together at lunch today and talk about their up coming date. She was chewing on the brownie that she had grabbed when someone sat down beside her. She smiled as she swallowed and looked up, thinking that it was Isaac, only to see that it was Jackson instead. "Oh, man, you got something on your . . . here, let me." he said out as he reached toward her.

She froze as he wiped the bit of chocolate off the bottom of her lip. She stared wide eyed at him as he actually eat it. She didn't know what to do except laugh. It was almost forced, but he didn't seem to notice. "Uh, thanks." she told him as she finished chewing and put down the rest of her desert. "So you want the bite?" she asked him, her curiosity getting the better of her. She tried to make it seem as if she just meant the brownie, but she wanted to see his reaction.

She knew that he was onto Scott's secret, and that he had a secret of his own concerning Derek and the alpha. That much was clear with the scratches on his neck. She was curious as to see how much he knew though. By the look on his face, she knew that he knew at least a good amount of the werewolf secret. "What?" he asked her, looking at her as if she had two heads. She knew then that he thought that she meant the werewolf bite.

She held up her brownie to him and looked at him confused, as if she didn't know where his mind had really gone when she asked him that. She'd have to play it cool, though, as if she was confused by his reaction. "Did you want a bite? Of the brownie, I mean. If not, I'll just split it with Isaac when he gets here." she told him as she put it back down. She glanced around the cafe, wondering where Isaac could be. He had texted her, telling her that he would be a little late, but she didn't want to sit here with Jackson alone for too much longer.

The two of them had gotten along pretty well before the attack at the school, but that didn't mean she wanted to be left alone with him. "Oh," he said to her as he shook his head, realizing that she hadn't meant what he had thought she did. He let out an awkward chuckle, but she saw right through him. She tried her best not to let him know that she saw right through him, though. "No." he told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, save it for Lahey. You guys can be all coupley or what ever." he told her nervously as he continued to rub his neck.

That reminded her that Stiles had seen marks on the back of his neck. Lydia had said that they were there before the attack on the movie store, but that wasn't a lot to go on. What ever it was on his neck, it wasn't normal and it had something to do with the whole 'werewolf' thing too. The fact that Jackson knew Derek before the attack too didn't settle with her either. "Are you doing alright, Jackson? How's your neck?" she asked him as she turned towards him in her seat. She reached out to check on his neck, but he flinched away from her before she could.

His nervous look disappeared as he flashed her a weak grin and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to tell her how sick he felt or how scared he was that Derek was still out there and could pop up anyway without warning. "My neck's fine, Lace. Don't worry." he told her as he looked around the cafe before settling back on her. She looked a little pale and she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a few days. "Besides, you look like the one who needs to be asked how you are. You sleeping okay?" he asked her as gave her a quick look over.

She bit her lip, not knowing if she wanted to tell him. She wasn't sure if she was the only one, but her nightmares were keeping her up. It didn't help that Derek had appeared and declared that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She'd wake up screaming during the night, and then she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for the hours. She kept seeing the alpha's red eye, it's snarling face, hovering above her. She swore that she could feel it's breath on her skin again, and the feel of it's drool as it touched her cheek. She shivered just at the horrible reminder of her nightmares. "Honestly? No, I'm not. I can't sleep knowing he's still out there. I keep dreaming that he comes back and finishes what he started when he attacked me. Every dream I have too, Scott isn't there to save me like he did." she confessed to him as she looked away from her food in front of her.

She jumped when he moved his chair closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and letting her put her head on his shoulder. She breathed out as her eyes closed for a long moment, just letting him hold her for a minute. It wasn't like how Derek held her or even how Scott held her. She didn't feel comfortable and protected, but she felt shielded almost. Like, even if it was Jackson who was holding her, it was alright to just stay there and no one could hurt her. "They'll catch Derek, Lace. He won't hurt you again." he whispered to her as he squeezed her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a weak smile. She shocked him by hugging him back. She had just needed to hear those words 'you're safe' from someone else who got it, who was there. Even if he was talking about the wrong person that she would be safe from, it still meant something important to her. "Thanks, Jackson. I needed to hear that." she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Scott and Stiles watching them. He grinned smugly at them over her held as he tightened his grip around her.

A throat cleared behind them, causing Laci to pull herself away from him. She blushed with guilt when she saw Isaac standing there with a tray full of food. She really was a horrible person, first she kissed Derek and now Isaac found her hugging Jackson. What made her feel worse, was that he was looking at them with a hurt expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to run and hide. "Isaac, hey. Jackson was just keeping me company until you got here." she told him as she wiped her eyes to make sure that she wasn't crying before shifting in her seat to get more comfortable.

Isaac gave them an uncertain look, but nodded his head before sitting in the seat in front of her. The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a long moment before Laci shot Jackson a look. Jackson caught on and figured out that she wanted him to leave her and Isaac alone now. He laughed, seeing the irony of him being the one to be asked to leave inside of the other guy. "Okay, I get it. I'm not wanted anymore. Have fun you two." he said to them as he picked up his tray and got up to leave, but paused as he leaned down beside her. "And if you need to talk some more, you have my number." he whispered to her before going to leave.

The awkward silence lasted another minute between them even with Jackson gone before Laci cleared her throat and held up her brownie to Isaac. "Brownie? I thought that we could split it. Sorry, I already took a bite of it." she told him as she motioned for him to take part of it. He let out a nervous laugh as he looked away from her. For a moment, she thought that it would return to an awkward silence, but he looked up at her from the corner of his eyes and gave her that sweet smile of his before nodding and taking the brownie from her.

She smiled brightly in return, relieved that the ice had been broken. He split the brownie as best he could and passed the half that she had already bitten back to her. She laughed as took it from him and happily took another bite out of it. Isaac watched as some of the brownie smudged onto her lip and chuckled as he reached forward and wiped it from the corner of her mouth. She blushed, remembering that Jackson had done something simliar with her only a minute ago, and lowered her head in embarrassment as he brushed it off on his jeans. "Well, that's embarrassing and not cute at all." she mumbled out loud on accident.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. She blushed again as she looked up to see him still watching her with that look. He was looking at her the way she's seen Stiles look at her when he doesn't think she's looking. She didn't know what it meant, though, and she's not sure if she does. "You're always cute." he blurted out to her, only to stammer as he realized that he had said that loud enough for her to hear him. His eyes widened with worry, hoping that she didn't think that he was weird or anything. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not knowing what to do now.

She giggled at how he was acting. He was worse then Stiles when he got embarrassed. She seemed to forget all her worries about Derek, about her nightmares, and the alpha as she reached out and pulled his hand in hers. His head snapped up from their hands to her smiling face. "Thanks, Isaac. Good to know that someone thinks so." she told him softly as she gave his hand a squeeze. He looked back at her with amazement, not believing that she hadn't called him weird and left already. Her eyes flickered down to their hands and her smile fell as her eyes caught sight of yet another bruise around his wrist.

His smile faded when he saw her's do the same. He followed her eyes and saw what she was staring at. He fumbled around as he pulled his hand away from her and returned it to his side as he tugged down his jacket sleeve. She looked up at him with concern, wondering where this bruise had come from. "I accidentally tripped over one of the head stones when I was trying to leave to get to the police last week. Doctor said that it wasn't serious, just a bad bruising." he told her, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes on her. He was lying, and she knew it, even if she didn't want to.

She didn't say anything, even if it was playing over in her head. She didn't want to believe what she was thinking up in her head. She couldn't believe it, so she didn't. She left it alone like she always did. "So how about this date that we need to go on? I don't think that I wanna chance it again and wait for the next game." she said to him, her smile returning as she looked back up at him. He seemed to like the subject change even more then she did as he nodded his head in agreement. She laughed just because his smile sent her stomach into flips, her mind only worrying about what they could possibly do other then the usual dinner and a movie. Isaac seemed to be even more happy upon hearing that she didn't want to do that. This was normal, she thought to herself. She found that she really missed normal, and that normal wasn't bad. She could like normal, she had to.


	26. Who's Taking You Home Tonight?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I honestly haven't thought about how Isaac's gonna take how close Derek and Laci are. Not entirely at least. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 26

E%%^#%#%^$%^#

Laci was getting out of the shower when she bumped into Scott. She still wasn't happy with him after what he did on the field during practice. She knew that tonight was the full moon, how could she forget? That didn't give him a right to act how he had been all day though. He had actually given Danny, one of their friends that everyone loved, a bloody nose. That wasn't the worst part though. He had made out with Lydia when he had told Stiles that he was going to see where she stood with him.

She went to go around Scott to get to her room and ignore him completely, but he didn't seem to want to do that. It would seem hurting Danny physically, and Stiles mentally, today wouldn't be enough for him. He had to piss her off as well. "Where do you think you're going? You can't go out tonight." he told her as he looked her over. She had just finished doing her hair in the bathroom after her shower and she was now on her way to find something cute to wear on her date with Isaac.

She scoffed, not bothering to answer him, and went to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He wanted an answer, and he wasn't going to let her go until he had it. "God, Scott, could you be any more of a jerk? Let go." she snapped as him as she yanked her arm out of his hold. He had been holding her pretty tightly, she just hoped that it didn't bruise. "I'm going on my date with Isaac tonight. You already know that, and so does mom." she told him as she rubbed her sore spot on her arm.

He snarled at the thought of her going on a date with someone. He didn't want some loser putting their hands on her. He had seen how Jackson had his hands all over her during lunch, and he could smell him on her when he saw her later on. He wanted to strip her of the clothes that smelled too much like Jackson and throw her in a closet just so Jackson couldn't touch or see her again. "Cancel. I don't want you going out tonight." he told her as if he had a real say in the matter.

She just looked at him as if he were joking. He had to be, because her normal brother wouldn't be acting like this. Sure, he would probably grill her and Isaac about what they were going to be doing on the date, but that would be a joke before he laughing and let them go on their way. He had never 'ordered' her to end a date before it even happened before, though. "You're funny, Scott. You say that as if I'll actually do what you tell me to do." she laughed bitterly to him before leaving to go get dressed for the night, leaving Scott looking after her with an annoyed expression.

#%^$%^#%^

An hour later, Laci and Isaac were walking around town together. They were laughing like any other couple normally wood as she held onto his arm in a loving way. His jacket was draped around her shoulders since it had gotten colder then she had thought it would be. "I swear, the lady thought I was ghost or something, and I didn't blame her. I looked sick." he told her with a chuckle as they turned down the next street together.

She laughed out as she held onto his arm. She was, surprisingly, having a really nice time with Isaac, and it had seemed like they've been out for a few hours now. He hadn't taken her anywhere fancy, which was a refreshing surprise. He had walked her around the town's park and they just talked the entire time. He was really nervous at first, but after a half hour, he had began to warm up to her and his stutter was almost forgotten. He would still have his Isaac moments, but she was happy to see that he was getting comfortable around her. "Sorry, but I think I would have too. I don't know how you can work in a grave yard. I'd be too freaked out to be there all by myself at night." she admitted to him as she shifted and snuggled closer into his arms.

He blushed as he looked down at her with a sweet smile. He was amazed that she was actually having a good time with him. He had expected her to laugh in his face when he told her that he just wanted to take her for a walk through the park and leave. She had stayed, though, and she seemed to be having fun. "It's not that bad. I mean, it's quiet, but that might be, you know, a good thing." he told her with a chuckle. His heart skipped a beat as she laughed again. She really found him to be funny, even when they were talking about the grave yard.

She had no doubt that it was quiet at the grave yard, and she had to wonder if there was a different reason he liked worked there. "Maybe I can help you out some night and we can 'wake the dead'." she laughed out as they rounded another street corner. He chuckled with her and looked down at her with curious look. She saw the look and knew that he didn't believe her when she said that she would go to the grave yard with him. "Oh, I could _so_ do it, you know. I mean, not without you, but I could so go into a grave yard at night." she exclaimed to him with another laugh.

He just shook his head and laughed with her. He had no doubt that she could do it, even if it was without him, but he couldn't help but feel his heart sore at the mention of her needing him to be there with her. "Yeah, we'll have to do that some time." he said down to her with an amazed expression as he watched her laugh. She seemed to not have a care in the world as she laughed, like she didn't just go through something awful. He was still surprised that she had agreed to still go on the date. He wouldn't have blamed her if she just wanted to stay home.

His thoughts were cut off from her sudden squeal of excitement. He flinched, not having expected the sudden noise and looked down at her to see what he had done wrong. Only, he found that she was actually excited, not upset. "Ooh, look Isaac! Ice cream! Can we please get some? Please?" she asked him as she as she started pulling him toward the little ice cream shop across the street from them.

He was worried that he might not have enough money for two ice creams, but he was hoping that he did. He had saved both this weeks and the week before's pay checks just for this date that he was taking her on. He had to spend some of it on food at school, so he didn't have enough for some fancy dinner, but he had to have at least enough for ice cream. If anything, he could just get her one to make her happy. As they got inside, she let him go so she could wait in line and find what she wanted. He stopped to add up how much he had and when he found that he had enough, he pocketed his money and joined her in line.

They ended up just buying a large cup of cookie dough ice cream and decided to split it like they did with the brownie during lunch. They grabbed two spoons before heading to find a booth to sit in so they could enjoy their dessert. He watched on in enjoyment as she took the first bite of it and moaned in delight as it melted in her mouth. "Mmmm, this is my absolute favorite ice cream, like, ever. You have no idea how much I've missed having it, Isaac. It's so good, you just have to try it." she told him as she scooped another bite out of it and held it up for him to eat.

She felt like she was on heaven right now. Not only was she having ice cream, but she was also having a really good time. She hadn't stopped to think if Derek was locked up tight tonight, if he was safe where ever he was staying or not. She wasn't thinking about the alpha, or even how Stiles was doing with Scott back at the house. All she was thinking about was how good this ice cream was and that Isaac was a better date then she had expected him to be. He laughed out nervously as he took the spoonful of it from her and let it melt down his throat. He nodded his head in agreement with her, it was really good ice cream. "Do you not, uh, get ice cream a lot?" he asked her as he got his own spoonful of it. He was curious to know what she meant by that.

She gave him a small smile in return as she took another bite. She knew that she shouldn't have been having ice cream, but after what she had just went through? She deserved a little amount of sweets. "I'm actually not allowed to have it. I take ballet, and ice cream isn't the healthiest food around, so I try to stay away from it. I made tonight an exception, though, since it's a special occasion and all." she told him as she took another bite out of the cup. He looked at her puzzled for a moment, not knowing what she could find to celebrate. She just laughed when she saw his confusion. "Stiles finally made first line!" she exclaimed with a laugh. His shoulders dropped in disappoint, obviously thinking that she was going to say something else. "And, of course, it being our first date and all." she added in with a sly smile, though her voice sounded as if she was more shy about it when was saying that part.

He blushed just like she did as they eat their ice cream in an awkward silence. Neither would look at the other for a long few minutes, but Laci finally looked up. She giggled when she saw the ice cream dripping down from his bottom lip. She leaned forward and reached out to him, causing him to realize that she was doing something. He felt his heart race a mile a second as she cleaned off his chin with her thumb. "Oh, uh, um . . . thanks." he mumbled out as he looked around at everything but her. She just laughed and shook her head as she sat back down in her seat.

The two were sitting in a nice silence as they ate their ice cream in peace, sparing each other shy glances and smiles every few minutes. Laci was happy that she had come on this date, she needed it. It was normal and unwerewolf related. She was having fun with Isaac, and that was a surprisingly good thing. She wasn't sure if she could date anyone when she had all that Derek situation going on. She still felt bad for kissing him, and then going on a date with Isaac, but she hadn't thought about it for a while now. She was just enjoying her time with Isaac and being a teenage on her first date with a boy that she liked. Of course, this moment couldn't go on forever. "Well, isn't this a coincidence?" a voice said out from behind her.

Isaac seemed to pale slight as he looked up. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she turned around to see who it was. She her eyes narrowed when she saw Jackson coming over to them. He was alone, no Lydia attached to his hip, and Laci could only wonder what he was doing here. "Oh, um, hey, Jackson. What are you doing here?" she asked him as she turned back to her ice cream, though, not without giving him a few nervous glances. Isaac didn't know what to say, but he wasn't sure if seeing her nervous around Jackson was a good thing or not for him.

Jackson walked right up to the table and motioned for Isaac to move in. He did so without needing to be told twice, and once he was moved, Jackson slid in beside him. If he caught onto the fact that he wasn't wanted there, he wasn't letting on that he knew to them. He just smiled at the two of them and focused his eyes on Laci. "Oh, just out for some ice cream. My parents are out, and Lydia's being Lydia, so I figured I'd go out." he told her as he flashed her another smile.

Laci wasn't impressed, though. She was having a lot of fun with Isaac, and Jackson had just interrupted them out of nowhere. She knew that what he was trying to do too, and she wasn't going to let him intimidate Isaac for whatever reason he thought he had. "Well, we're kind of in the middle of a date here, Jackson. Maybe we can talk tomorrow at school?" she told him, trying to keep her smile in place, even if it was forced. Isaac looked at her with a surprised look. She had turned down Jackson Whittemore before he had even had a chance to hit on her. He had never seen that happen before, where someone like Jackson got turned down for someone like himself.

Jackson even looked surprised at her dismissal of him. Laci just tried to keep smiling, but they could both see that it was forced. Isaac would have laughed at Jackson's expression if he wasn't so scared of him hitting him for it. Laci could see that he wanted to laugh, though, and smiled shyly as she looked down at her hands on her lap. "Oh, uh, right. You said that you two were going out. Sorry, Lace, I forgot. I'll just be . . ." he started to say but the sound of a phone cut him off. They all checked their phones, but it was Isaac who's was ringing.

Jackson slid out so he could get up and take the call. As he left the table, Jackson slid back into the booth across from her. The two teens sat in an awkward silence as he drummed his fingers against the table. "So how's it going so far? You think you actually like this guy?" he asked her as he looked at Isaac to see him talking to someone on the phone. By the way he was shaking and wincing at who ever it was that was telling him what ever it was that they were telling him, he could tell that it was his dad.

Laci didn't seem to notice the same thing that he did, though, or at least she didn't want to notice it. He never said anything because it didn't feel like it, but he could see that she just didn't want to know. She didn't want to believe that Isaac could be getting hurt in his own home by someone who was suppose to protect him. She lived in a sheltered life where the evil in the real world didn't exist, where parents loved their children and didn't hurt them, and who was he to ruin that for her? "It's going fine, Jackson. It was going great before you decided to crash it, though." she snapped at him as she crossed her arms.

She glanced over to see that Isaac was looking sad as he tried to talk to who ever it was that had called him. She just hoped that everything was alright. Jackson narrowed his eyes for a second, but his easy going smile was back before she returned her eyes back to him. "It's not like I planned to bump into you guys here, Laci. I didn't even know where he was taking you tonight." he told her with a strained voice. He was trying not to get upset with her, but she was making seem as if he wanted to purposely crash her date, which he didn't. He had just seen them and thought that he'd say hello to them.

She just rolled her eyes at him and opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she knew he was doing, when she looked up to see Isaac coming back to the table. "Hey, um, that was my dad. He, uh, he wants me to get to the grave yard. Do you . . . do you want to, you know, call for, uh, for a ride?" he asked her as he fidgeted with his hands. He really didn't want to leave her, especially with no ride and in the middle of their date, but his dad wouldn't let him out of working for the grave yard tonight.

Laci was about to tell him that it would be fine, she'd have Stiles come get her if things were going alright with Scott back at the house. If anything, she could always ask Allison to come get her and they could spend the night at her place. Only, she never got to suggest either of those possible rides because Jackson cut her off. "I'll drive her home, Lahey." he said out as he looked between them.

Laci looked at him with surprise, not believing that he was really, willingly, offering her a ride home. Isaac didn't want her to go home with Jackson. He didn't want to chance him getting the end of date stuff that should have been his. He couldn't say anything of this because Laci was already accepting the ride from him. He frowned, about to leave when she got up and grabbed his hand. "I had a great time tonight, Isaac. Maybe we can do it again?" she asked him as she gave him a sweet smile.

His lip twitched up in a shy smile as he nodded his head. He felt his heart literally explode as she stretched up onto her tippy toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. He had to be beat red as he touched the side of face. She giggled and shook her head at his expression and grabbed her purse before telling Jackson that she'd be waiting in his car. He tossed her the keys to his car and she left. Once she was gone, he got up from the booth and stood face to face with Isaac. He pulled Isaac from his day dream like trance with a tug on his shirt. "Don't count on a second date, Lahey. She's way out of your league. Now get to digging graves before daddy gets mad. Don't worry about Laci, I'll keep her safe. Maybe we'll take a detour to my place. Thanks for warming her up." he told him, patting his cheek roughly before strolling out after Laci.

Isaac watched after him with a glare, his entire form shaking with both fear and anger. His fists were clenched at his sides, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth. He wished that he could do something, but he couldn't find the words to say or the strength to move. He did nothing as he heard the engine that had to belong to Jackson's car drive off with his date. He took a deep breath before he stormed out of the little ice cream shop and jogged to get to the grave yard before he was really in trouble.

%$#%$#%$

Jackson, much to Laci's protest, had taken a detour on the out skirts of the woods. He had said that he just wanted to talk, but she really just wanted to get home and check in on Scott and Stiles. She had to call Isaac too because she forgot to give him back his jacket too. She snuggled into it and pulled down her dress down as much as she could as she sat the closest she could to the car door. "You look nice tonight, Lace. I mean, without that ratty old jacket, you look . . . cute." he told her as he looked her over.

He was turned in his seat so he was facing her now. His eyes traveled down her frame to see that underneath Isaac's old jacket, she wore a nice knee length white dress with a red stitched flower design falling from the waist down. Her legs were smooth and bare and she wore flats on her feet. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. This was the Jackson that she was use to. The one that would openly attempt at flirting with her. Not the one that laughed with her and held her during the attack at the school. "You said that you wanted to talk, Jackson. Not diss my boyfriend." she told him with a sharp tone, clearly telling him that she just wanted to get to the point.

Jackson looked actually surprised when the word 'boyfriend' slipped out of her mouth. He had been watching them for a few minutes before he went over. They were just eating ice cream. They weren't talking, flirting, touching, anything. Just eating. If anything, he saved her from an awful date with that guy. "That's a pretty bold word to throw around after only one date, Lace." he told her as he checked her over again. "By the look of it, I saved you from having a bad time." he told her with a shrug of his shoulder, as if he knew he was right.

She looked at him with a horrified expression. Was he really going there? He couldn't have been any more wrong if he tried. "I was actually having a really fun time before you showed up, Jackson, we both were. Isaac's not a bad guy. He's really sweet, and he's nice." she defended him to the boy across from her. "You know what? If this is what you wanted to talk about? I'm walking home." she told him as she turned to get out of the car.

"No!" Jackson barked as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She shot him a glare as she tried to pull her arm out of his hold, but it didn't work out so well for her. "Look, I really did just want to talk, Laci. Please." he begged her. She almost gave in to listen, but his hand dropped onto her upper leg. She glanced down at it with disgusted a look flashing across her face. By the time she looked back up, she saw that he had leaned in closer to her. His expression screamed vulnerable, but she could see the snake behind his sad eyes. He might be scared, but it wasn't of what he wanted to talk to her about. As he leaned in closer, she reacted without thinking. She slapped him across the face and turned to leave, but his grip on her leg tightened as he turned her back to him. "Listen, I just want to know . . ." he started to say, but was cut off when the car jolted.

She took the distraction as her chance to run. She grabbed his hand and bent it back, causing him to cry out and curse as she jumped out of the car and moved towards the woods, knowing that he couldn't follow her if she went in there. She looked back to see if he was getting out of the car when she suddenly let out a scream as she no longer felt ground underneath her feet. She went tumbling down the hill that led into the woods with a loud scream. As she rolled to a stop, her head hit a rock, causing her vision to blur. The last thing she saw before she passed out, was a dark shape of a man coming toward her. She cried out a faint 'no' as her eyes fluttered close and her world went black.


	27. A Step In The Right Direction

Getting close to 300 reviews already! I'm completely blown away and so thankful to all of you who review for this story. Oh, and somebody asked how you pronounce Laci's name. It's pronounced (LAY-CEE) I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 27!

#%^$^%#%$#%$

Laci had had convince her mom to drive her down to Isaac's house before school. She had still yet to return his jacket from their date, and she couldn't stay in the house any longer. Derek was hiding out in Scott's room, of their place, until Stiles and Scott some how convince the entire sheriff's department that he was innocent. She was grateful that he helped Scott get her home that night when she hit her head, but there was only so much she could handle. He had tried talking to her when Scott fell a sleep, but she made a point of locking her bedroom door and her window, making the point clear to him that she didn't want to see or speak to him.

She waved to her mom as she walked up to the front door. She smiled with excitedness as she rang the door bell and waited for Isaac to answer. A few minutes went by and she started thinking that he had already left for school. She was just about to leave and start walking when the door opened behind her. "Well, aren't you just a cute little thing." a voice said out to her. It wasn't Isaac's voice, she realized. She turned back around to see an older man standing before her now. He had a smile on his face that sent chills down her spine.

She opened her mouth to say something when she realized that he hadn't bothered to put a robe on over his stained shirt and boxers. Not that he wasn't in shape, but it still grossed her out and made her want to run away as fast as she could. Her legs wouldn't turn in the other direction, though. "Hi, um, sorry for it being so early, but do you know if Isaac's still here? I'm Laci McCall, a friend of his from school." she told him as she held out her hand to him politely. This seemed to please the guy as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand with a smile she was sure was creepy even when he was her age.

She smiled regardless, though. This guy had to be Isaac's dad, they looked enough a like, she had to be nice. He opened his mouth to introduce himself to her when Isaac suddenly appeared behind him out of breath. Laci's jaw dropped at the sight of him. Not just because he was shirtless, but because of the old yellow colored bruise on his side. She didn't let her eyes stare too long as she returned her attention back to his face. "Laci? Wha-what are you do-doing here?" he asked her, his voice stuttering and nervous.

Isaac glanced down and saw that his dad still had his hand wrapped around Laci's smaller hand. He saw the small panicked look on her face too, and knew that she wished that he would let go of her already. He stepped forward around his dad, breaking the contact between them as he stood outside with her. "I, um, I wanted to return your jacket. You forgot it before you left the other night." she told him as she kept her eyes locked on the jacket in her hands.

For a moment it was like his dad wasn't right behind him as he gave her a small smile upon seeing her blush as she handed him the jacket. Like everything that was good for him, his dad had to ruin it. "So this was the reason you were so antsy to get out of work? I would have never guessed it, Isaac. Looks like my boy's straight after all." he said out as he watched the two in front of him closely. Laci's head snapped up at the suggestion that she and Isaac had done more then they did.

Both teens were beat red as they looked back at him. Neither knew what to say to that comment he had made about them. Isaac felt embarrassed, wishing that his dad would go back inside the house, or that Laci had never come over in the first place. "Oh, um, it was just really cold out while we were at the park a few nights ago. Isaac was nice enough to give me his jacket." Laci felt the need to explain to him as she flashed Isaac a small smile. Isaac's mouth twitched up in a weak smile out of habit with her.

His dad studied the little moment and just laughed. The two teens returned to what was going on with a startled jump as they both turned to look back at the at the door. He just continued to laugh at the lie she had just tried to feed him. No girl as nice looking as her acted like the angel that she was pretending to be. "Oh, don't need to lie for my sake, sweet heart. With a body like yours, I'm sure Isaac was _very_ nice to you." he said to her as he shamelessly looked her over. Laci looked at him disgusted as she suddenly wished that she had worn a jacket over her dress. She got chills just by being near this guy.

Isaac saw the shiver and hoped to god that this didn't change her mind about him. He didn't want her to think that he was like his dad. He hurried to slip on the shirt in his hand as he grabbed his bag that he had dropped at his dad's feet. He passed the jacket back over to Laci and she gave him a grateful smile in return as she slipped it on over her dress. "We're leaving, dad. I'll see you after school at the grave yard." he said quickly to his dad before he led Laci away from his home. He grabbed his bike at the curb and got on. "Sorry, it-it doesn't have an engine." he said nervously as he looked at the ground below him.

She didn't care, as long he drove her to school on something. Normally, she hated going to school on Scott's bike, but she'd make an exception for Isaac. "Do you want me on the handles or the back pedals?" she asked him, flashing him a sweet smile. He looked momentarily shocked before stuttering out 'which ever' to her. She giggled and shook her head as she fixed her bag strap on over her shoulders and got up on his back pedals. Once she was safely on, he took off toward the school. They road in silence for a few minutes before the need to ask got too much for her. "So, not to snoop or anything, but is your dad always like that?" she said over to him as he picked up speed.

She noticed that his grip on the handle bars had tightened slightly at her question. His body tensed up under her hands as well. She knew then that his dad was a bad subject, and probably a topic he wanted to avoid, especially with her. After meeting the guy, she could understand why. "Yeah, but I'm use to it." he told her, hoping that she would leave it alone now. He was wrong. She now couldn't ignore the bruises that she always saw on him. Just because his dad was a creep, didn't mean he beat him, though.

She was careful as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin dropping down to sit on top of her arm. Her head rested against his own, which made him even more nervous then before. "Not pushing, cause it's too soon to push, but if you ever need anyone, anyone at all, Isaac? My bed room window's always open, and it's very easy to climb up to. Just ask Stiles, he uses it to get inside of the house when my mom locks him out all the time." she told him as they continued to ride along the side walk to get to school.

He looked at her for a quick second with surprise. He hadn't expected her to be there for him, he had expected the opposite actually. He thought that her meeting his dad would end their just starting relationship. "Yo-you mean that?" he asked her. She smiled as she tightened her embrace slightly, hugging him the best that she could without flipping them over. He took that as her saying that she was serious. She laughed out, her laughing ringing out like music to his ears, as they pulled up to the school. He drove them up to the bike rack just in time for the warning bell to go off.

She hurried to get down from his bike and flattened down her dress. Once she was good, she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Isaac's cheek as he hurried to chain up his bike before they were both late for home room. "I'll see you at lunch. Thanks for the ride, Isaac!" she called back to him as she hurried off inside of the school and raced to her first class. Isaac wasn't far behind her, and she could only hope he made it to class on time too.

#%^#%#%$^

Laci was on her way to her locker to get her stuff for the rest of the day, something that she hadn't been able to do before school since she and Isaac were late getting to school. She was walking down the hall perfectly fine, and had even gotten to her locker, when Scott popped up beside her with a worried expression on his face. "Jackson knows what I am." Scott whispered to her nervously, as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Laci shivered at the mention of Jackson, who like Derek, was not her favorite person right now. As much of a help Jackson had been the past week, he was still the same jerk that he had always been, and she had learned that the hard way on the night of the full moon. It would seem Jackson was just full of surprises this year, though. "How the hell can he know about you? I just saw him a few nights ago, and he didn't know a thing." she hissed at him as they kept their heads close to her locker so even if someone was watching them, they couldn't read their lips.

"I have no idea!" Scott exclaimed.

Laci could see that her brother was freaking out about this. There had to be another reason as to why this was a bigger deal to him. "Look, Scott, just breath. I'll talk to Jackson during pool class today. I'll get him to lay off what ever he's using against you. It might not get off your case completely, but I can get him to back off." she whispered to his as she sent him a small smile. He could see that she really didn't want to talk to Jackson, and that reminded him that he had yet to ask her what had happened.

He had wanted to ask her once the full moon was over, but every time he got alone, Derek would show up and she would basically run off to go hide. She really just didn't want to be around Derek or Jackson. He understood Derek, it was complicated, but he still got why she didn't want to be around him. Jackson was a mystery, though, especially since the two seemed to be getting along lately. "So, uh, what happened that night? Why were you knocked out in the woods? I thought you were on a date with Isaac?" he asked her as he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

Laci didn't seem to want to tell him. He could tell that much by how she wasn't looking at him anymore. She couldn't even look him in the eyes when she did happen to look up at him for a split second before looking back into her locker. "Nothing happened, Scott. Isaac got called to work and we bumped into Jackson. He offered to drive me home since Isaac couldn't." she told him as she kept her eyes away from him. She wasn't even facing him, not wanting to risk him reading her to see that she was lying, or at least not telling him the whole story about what happened with Jackson in his car.

Scott was her twin, though, he didn't need to be a werewolf to know that she was lying to him right now. He knew her well enough to know on his own. Something wasn't right with her, and it had to do with what had happened with Jackson in his car on the night of the full moon. "Just because you're not looking at me, Lace, doesn't mean that I can't tell when you're not telling me everything." he whispered to her as he took a step closer to her. When she didn't look at him, he touched her arm. "You can tell me, Lace." he told her, knowing that she wanted to tell him.

She was afraid, that much he could see. She was tense and couldn't look at him. She finally took a shaky breath before looking up at her brother. He felt his heart skip a beat in concern when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Jackson tried to kiss me." she confessed to him. He didn't like the idea of that guy kissing his sister, but he didn't see what there was to be so upset about? Unless, she kissed him back. He was about to ask her said question, when something caught his eyes.

He knew that a normal person wouldn't have been able to see it, but he could see the faint outline of a bruise on her knee. It wouldn't be too bad, not bad enough for others to notice, but he felt his anger flow through him. Jackson had put his hands on his sister. "I'm going to kill him." he growled out as his eyes narrowed, darkening as the anger took over him. Jackson Whittemore was a dead man, a _very_ dead man. He turned to go hunt down the lacrosse player in question, but Laci's hand snatched his arm and yanked him back.

He shot her a look, warning her to let him go. He wasn't just going to let some jerkoff manhandle her. He seething in anger just at the thought of Jackson's hands being on her in the first place. "Please, Scott, don't do anything stupid." she pleaded with him. She could see the need to kill in his eyes. He really wanted to seriously kill Jackson. "Please, Scott. He didn't do anything. He didn't hurt me. Please." she begged him, her eyes screaming for him to just let it go. He caught her off guard as he pulled her into his arms and held onto her. He mumbled a faint "Just this once." to her before taking off to get to his class. She looked after him and sighed out in relief as she tried to catch her breath, hoping to god that he wasn't going to after Jackson. She shut her locked with a small slam after calming down, and took off in the other direction towards her next class.

$%^#%^$%^$

Laci thought about getting Isaac and sitting with her brother and Stiles, but she decided against it when she realized that Jackson could pull something against Scott that she didn't want Isaac to see. She slid into the seat across from her boyfriend and smiled brightly as she got settled in. He looked up at her and gave her a surprised smile, as if he thought that she wouldn't be sitting with him. "You look surprised to see me? Were you expecting someone else?" she laughed to him, trying to ease the tension between them.

Isaac blushed slightly and shook his head as he lowered his graze to his tray in front of him, his eyes now avoiding her. He had thought that she was just being nice to him when she left this morning. He would have thought that she would have ran for the hills after meeting his dad. Sure, she said that she would be there for him, but he didn't really expect her to mean it. "I, uh, I didn't think that you . . . that you would, um, still want to see me after, you know . . . with my, um, my dad." he trailed off, not wanting to talk about this morning any longer then they had to.

She glanced down as well, her fingers playing with the sleeves of his jacket that she was still wearing. At least that was a good sign. "I only met him for a few minutes, but I already know that you aren't like your dad, Isaac. You're way better then him, and I like that. I like you, and just because your dad is less the perfect? Doesn't mean that I don't still want to go on that other date with you." she confessed to him shyly as she avoided seeing his expression. She didn't know if that was too much, she had never had a serious relationship that she actually wanted to work before, but she wasn't lying. After their first date, she was glad that she agreed to it in the first place and stuck through with it.

He just looked back at her stunned, not knowing what to say to any of that. She still wanted to go out with him, even though he was certain that any other girl would have kicked him to the curb the second that he said he was just taking her to the park for a walk for their first date. "Yo-you do?" he stuttered out to her in amazement. She finally looked up and smiled as she nodded her head, giggling softly at his expression. "So, uh, you're coming to the game tonight, right?" he asked her as he picked at the food on his tray.

She could tell that he was hoping that she was, and she didn't know why he thought that she wouldn't be there. Not just because Stiles was finally getting to play, or that Scott was playing either, but because he was playing too. She reached out to him and smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Where else would I be, Isaac? I gotta cheer on my boys, Stiles being included now finally." she laughed to him. His lip twitched up into his shy smile that she was beginning to like a lot. She blushed and giggled when he squeezed her hand in return.

The rest of their lunch period was eaten in peace as they talked about just random things like the game and their up coming tests and classes. Like always, though, the peace was ruined by the sound of something snapping. Laci scanned the room until her eyes landed on her seething brother. Her eyes then caught Stiles and he mouthed over 'Jackson' to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that this had to stop before he drove her brother insane, or her brother killed Jackson. He already thought that he had a reason to, now he was just making it worse. She locked eyes with Stiles again and gave him a small nod before turning her attention back to Isaac and enjoying the rest of their time together.

#%$#$%^$%^

Laci was changed into her red colored bikini. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail to keep it from getting in her face. They had a free pool class since it was the first day back to school since the attack and the teachers were letting kids cool off and relax today. She had decided not to get inside the pool, though. She would rather not have gross hair when she still had a few more classes left in the day, but she couldn't resist just putting her feet in. She had planned to talk to Jackson this period, but he was avoiding her.

Or so she thought until he finally swam right up to her with a guilty look. After what he tried to do the last time they were together, she was uncomfortable being so exposed in front of him now. Something seemed different from the last time, it was like his whole personality had changed back to the good guy that she had been getting to know lately. "Hey, can we talk about something? It's important." he asked her as he lifted himself up onto the edge and seated himself down beside her.

She hugged herself with her arms and looked away from him, but said nothing about leaving or telling him to leave her alone. That was a good sign at least. "That depends if you're going to cop another feel, mention my brother and your obsession with being better then him, or if you just really want to talk." she snapped back harshly as she shot him a quick glare. Just because she had to talk to him, didn't meant that she had to like it or that she had to be nice while doing it.

Jackson held up his hands in surrender. He knew that he had screwed up majorly the last time they were together, but what he was doing to her brother aside, he really did want her to be his friend. She was actually a good person to be around, and he honestly didn't understand why she was dating Isaac. She was so out of his league in his books. If he wanted to make it up to her, though, he probably shouldn't mention that to her. "Just talking, I swear." he told her as he held his hand to his chest. "What I did that night? I shouldn't have even attempted at doing. It was crossing a line, and . . . oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry." he told her as he seemed to hold back a gag at the word.

He was successful in at least making her crack a smile. It was a step in the right direction, at least until she realized that she was smiling at what he had said. Her smile dropped almost instantly from her face, which caused him to frown as well. "You should be sorry. If I hadn't slapped you and ran? You could have really crossed a bad line, Jackson. A simple 'sorry' isn't going to cut it." she told him with a huff as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Jackson's eyes flickered down for a nano of a second before returning to her face. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't attracted to her, cause he was, he'd be an idiot is he wasn't at least a little, but he had to make an effort with her. "What do I have to do, Laci?" he asked her softly as he looked over at him with a pleading look. She wasn't even looking at him anymore. He reached out to take her hand, but she snatched it away from him before he could even touch her.

"Don't touch me." she snapped at him.

He held his hands up in surrender again, showing her that he didn't mean to upset her. He hadn't meant anything by it, he wasn't thinking. He slowly lowered his hands back to his lap and kept them to himself. "Come on, Lace. What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked her as he nudged her shoulder gently. He felt achieved when she cracked another smile at the nudge. "Come on, you obvious can't stay mad a me. Just tell me what I can do to make what happened forgotten?" he asked her again when she didn't give him an answer.

She looked up, not wanting to look at him just yet, to see that Allison and some other girl in their class were goofing off on the other side of the pool. She smiled slightly, glad to see Allison smiling again. She turned her attention to the stands to see Scott, who was not in this class, giving her, or well Jackson, a dark look while his hands were stuffed inside of Allison's bad. What did he think he was doing? She him a 'what the hell?' look, one of which he returned a quick panicked look in return when he saw that she had caught him. That made her realize how to finish up this little talk with Jackson. She turned to him quickly, catching him off guard. "You can leave my brother alone about that _thing_ you found out. That's what you can do for me, if you really want this 'friend' thing to work, that is." she told him.

He seemed taken back for a moment, not knowing what to do. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but did he want her as his friend more then the bite? She saw the confliction in his eyes and took him by surprise by taking his hand. "You don't need it, Jackson. Scott never wanted it, and now it's ruined his life. Trust me, you_ don't _want it." she insisted to him as she squeezed his hand. She just wanted to get through to him, she felt like she needed to. Scott didn't have a choice, and neither did Derek since he was born the way he was, but Jackson was willingly choosing this when he didn't understand the dangers to it. He just cared about being better then everyone else, and that wasn't good enough for her. It shouldn't be enough for him either.

Jackson stared at her for a long moment, still not knowing what he wanted to choose. He did really want her as his friend, but that would mean giving up getting that bite if he was understanding her right. "I want it, Laci, and not even you are going to stop me from getting what I want." he told her, his voice low and threatening as he looked away from her and glared at the water below them. Laci sighed, wishing that he wasn't so stubborn. Her eyes widened when he squeezed her hand that was still holding onto his own. "But, I'll lay off Scott if it means that you'll forgive me." he told her, his voice softer, more gentle now as he looked over at her.

She gave him a weak smile, knowing that that was the best that she was going to get. For now at least. She'd take what she could get, though. "Thank you, Jackson." she said softly back to him. He grinned in return, but only for a minute because she wasn't done yet. "But, uh, I've got one more thing that you have to do for me before I can even consider forgiving you." she said as she sat on her hands with a knowing smirk. He cocked an eye brow at her curiously, wondering what else she could possibly want. "You . . . have to . . . _GO UNDER_!" she suddenly went to push him into the pool, but he caught her off guard by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her with him. She let out a shriek of laughter as they fell into the water together, her scream getting muffled as they went under water. His arm stayed wrapped around her as they resurfaced with a gasp of air. She squealed out in laughter as she pushed him away from her. They started splashing each other as their laughter filled the room.


	28. Emphasizing The Point

Thanks for all of the reviews. Just making it official, Isaac's going to be a major in the story, but Derek, as far as the plan goes right now, is Laci's end game. They might not be together as a couple for a while, but he's not forgotten and will have moments with her. I wish I could put Isaac's name on this so it's not just Derek's name, so people won't get confused, but he hasn't been added to the list yet. Hope that clears things up, and I hope I don't loose readers because of it.

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 28

#$%#%$ $%#%^#%$

For once, Laci didn't have dance class after school. Since she had hurt her ankle and since Derek, who was still a wanted man, was still out there, Miss Latruce had canceled class for the week. So, instead of stressing on how she should dress for the game because she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, but she still wanted to look nice for Isaac, she went home with Stiles to see if they could figure out how to find out who sent Lydia that text of the alpha. They walked into his room together, talking about the up coming game that he was going to be staring in later that night. She was on his back getting carried inside as he came into the room.

The two were laughing as she teased him, saying that he was carrying her to get in shape for the game. He just rolled his eyes at her as he put her down so he could check his computer to see if there was anything he could use to get the name of who sent the text. As he was typing away, Laci's laughter died down as she turned around. There, just standing there completely still with his eyes locked on her, was Derek. Before she could alert Stiles, the sound of his dad's voice called out to Stiles. Her eyes widened with panic. Stiles dad was the sheriff, and Derek was currently on the run from the law. If he saw Derek in here wit them, they were all screwed. "Yo . . . Da-Derek." he said out on accident as he turned to see Derek standing there.

The two teens shared a panicked look as Derek motioned for them to get rid of his dad. Stiles jumped to his feet to get to the door, in turn pushing Laci in Derek's direction. She yelped as she tripped over the rug and ended up falling into his arms. They both froze as their eyes locked on the other. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he reached up and brushed back her hair behind her ear. The two got lost in the other's eyes as he leaned down toward her. It wasn't until he was about to kiss her that she realized what was going on. She jerked her head away from him, blurting out "I have a boyfriend." to him.

The two seemed to sober him up as she pulled out of his arms and moved away from him. Of course, with her bad luck lately, she ended up accidentally knocking something over and causing a loud crashing noise. Her and Derek spared a panicked look at the door that Stiles and his dad were on the other side of. Her heart raced when she saw Stiles backing into the room, telling his dad that he was hearing things. Laci hurried to the door and slipped between the crack with a bright smile. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski! Sorry, I knocked something over when I tripped and made a _huge _mess." she told him as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes with a puff of air.

The sheriff looked between them with a suspicious look. Something was up, and normally he wouldn't want to know what it was, but when it was just tw of them in Stiles room, with no Scott with them, he was going against his better judgement and asking what the hell was going on. "Right, so what are you two, you know, doing? In there . . . alone . . . with the door closed?" he asked them both as he studied both of their expressions at the same time.

Both of them instantly went red at the suggestion that something had been going on between them, something that was for sure never going to happen. The two shared another panicked look, not knowing what to tell him. "Well, uh, you see, dad. Laci's having boyfriend problems. She's dating this guy, uh, on the team, but there's this other guy, uh . . . _Miguel_. He keeps hitting on her, even when she doesn't want him to, cause, as I said before, she has a _boyfriend_. She wanted some advise on how to get the guy to, you know, _back off_." Stiles rambled on as he made emphasized certain points in his story.

Laci shot him a sharp glare, not believing that he had just done that. She had told him all of that in private when she was upset. Just because he dressed it up with other names, did not make it okay. Especially when Derek was on the other side of the door and could hear every word that he had just said to his dad. She was completely mortified when his dad actually started talking. "Well, uh, as a person who cares for Laci, I'd, um, say that you need to sit this . . . _Miguel_ . . . down, and tell him that you would like him to leave you alone." he paused, clearing his throat to show how uncomfortable he was right now. "And if he doesn't, I'll gladly step in and give this boy a talking to." he said as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Laci took both of the men by surprise as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the sheriff's waist. He stiffened, looking down at her in surprise as she hugged him. He looked over at Stiles, who knew what Laci was thinking. She missed her dad a lot, and she was probably just missing having that kind of person in her life. "Thanks, Mr. Stilinski." she mumbled out as she continued to hold onto him. A warm smile slowly appeared on his face as he wrapped his arm around her in return. Stiles knew that his dad missed these moments with him.

Stiles was a guy, and a teenager at that, he could protect himself. Girls were different, no matter how old they got, they would always need their dad. He knew that even though her dad was gone, she still had his dad to look out for her. "No problem, sweetie. I'm, uh, I'm always here if you need me." he told her as he rubbed her back in a loving way. She pulled away and wiped her eyes as she smiled brightly back up. "I'm, uh, gonna go clean up the mess that I made in the room." she told both of them before slipping inside of the room.

Both Stilinski men stared after her with a smile, both thinking differently about what just happened. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before the sheriff decided to speak up again. "She's, uh, she's sure something. Better hold onto her tight, Stiles, or else that, Miguel, kid is going to sweep her up off her feet without you even knowing." he told him with a knowing look before leaving. Stiles stood there with his jaw on the floor. Did his dad really think that he had meant him? Did his dad think that they were together?

Go, god, Laci was gonna kill him. He glanced back at the closed door and gulped. That was if Derek didn't do it for her first. He slipped back inside of his room, knowing that he couldn't stay outside for too much longer without it becoming more awkward for him. Not even a second after shutting the door behind him, Derek turned him around and slammed him into the door, his fists clenched around his jacket. "If you say one word . . ." he started to threaten him, but Stiles glanced past him and saw Laci covering her mouth in shock.

He knew that Derek wouldn't do anything to upset Laci, though. Especially when he was already in hot water with her. He might have carried her home on the night of the full moon when she hit her head off some rock, but that didn't fix the fight that they had. "Oh, what , you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun.'? he snapped back before he could finish his threat. "Oh, or maybe I'll just tell Laci over there how you . . ." he started to say before Derek he slammed him into the door again to shut him up.

"Fine, but you do not say a _word_ about _that_." Derek hissed at him, his voice low and threatening as he glared at Stiles. It was as if they had completely forgotten that Laci, the girl that they were talking about, was in the room with them both still. She watched on in shock as Derek seemed to really go along with Stiles threat as he fixed his jacket for him. She slapped her hand to her head when she saw Stiles do the same to Derek, as if he were trying to be tough. It back fired on him as Derek flinched forward as he was going to walk around him, causing Stiles to jump and almost fall back. Luckily, for him, he made to the computer seat without falling on his face. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" he asked him.

Laci looked between the two of them confused. Was that what Scott was doing with his hands inside of Allison's bag during pool? Allison's stupid family necklace? "No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles said to him. Laci glanced between the two men curiously as she moved across the room and settled down on edge of the bed. Derek stepped forward, motioning for Stiles to go on. "The night we were trapped in the school, you sent Laci a text asking her to meet you there." Stiles went onto tell him.

Derek's face scrunched up in confusion. His phone? He had lost it over a week ago. He couldn't have sent Laci a text, and he wouldn't have either. Especially not telling her to come to the school of all places to meet him for what ever reason. He opened his mouth to tell him that he didn't send any text, but was cut off as Laci held up her phone to him. He glanced down at the screen and read the text that was up. It was his number all right, but he didn't send it. "I didn't send that. My phone's been lost for a week now." he told them both as he looked between them.

Stiles nodded his head, already figuring as much. Laci was silent as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I figured as much. " he told him. "So I was thinking," Laci cleared her throat. "Okay, Laci suggested, that we try to figure out where the phone is and who sent the text to her." he explained to him. "Sadly, neither of us no how to do that." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his nervously. Derek narrowed his eyes on him, he was wasting his time then. "But, I know someone that can." Stiles added, smiling to himself for having found a solution. He spun back around in his chair and pulled up his messenger.

#%#%^#%

Stiles was waiting for Danny outside of the house, which left Laci and Derek alone in the bedroom. She thought about leaving and waiting with Stiles, but she had more of a right to be there then he did. What was he thinking coming to Stiles house anyways? Did he just happen to forget that Stiles dad was the sheriff that was currently trying to hunt him down right now? "You're stupid, you know." she blurted out to him, breaking the silence. He looked up from the book that he was reading to give her a confused expression, wondering where she had come up with that. "You're a fugitive on the run, and you have all of two friends in this entire town, and you go to the one who's the sheriff's son? Do you know how stupid that is?" she asked him as she looked at him from the bed.

He just rolled his eyes at her and slapped the book in his hands shut. She watched with confusion as he got up from his chair and made his way over to her. She sat up and shifted around so that she was sitting on her knees as she faced him. He towered over her, looking down at her with a preditory like look in his eyes. "At least _here_ you can't lock me out." he told her lowly. She stared up at him with a shocked look, not knowing what to say to that.

"What didn't you want Stiles to tell me earlier? What did you do?" she blurted out, breaking the pull that he had on her as she sat back from him. Derek seemed to scramble for words at that question. He didn't know why he was keeping it a secret. All he did was carry her home after he and Scott had found her in the woods. Okay, so maybe laying her down on her bed and kissing her head wasn't nothing for him, but she didn't need to know that.

_'He knew that it was her. He didn't know how he was able to stop himself while fighting Scott, but it was like his body tugged toward her when her scream met his ears. It was even enough to control Scott's thoughts of killing. He motioned for Scott to stay as he went to see why she had screamed. He had only let her out of his sight for a minute. He didn't have a choice, Scott would have killed her and that Jackson kid. He spotted her just as she hit the ground. As he walked out from the shadows, he could see that she had knocked out when she hit the dirt._

_He crept closer to her still frame, he kept his ears out for any signs of someone else approaching them. He knelt down beside her and turned her onto her back as he carefully held her in his arms. Her lower lip parted slightly as her head fell back. He looked her over for any sign of an injury, but was happy to find none. He did notice that she was wearing the dress that she had worn to that party from the last full moon. He cracked a hint of a smile as a quick imagine of them dancing flashed inside of his head. He brushed back her hair from her face and stroked her cheek, wiping off the dirt that had strained her skin. "Can you walk on your own?" he asked out, knowing that Scott was standing behind him._

_He mumbled out an answer, one so quiet he knew no one else would have heard it. He glanced up the hill at the sound of tires squealing as they left the parking lot. He gritted his teeth together, knowing that it was Jackson. He returned his attention back down to Laci as he carefully slipped his arm under her knees and lifted her up from the dirt as he raised up to his feet. He glanced back at Scott to make sure that he was fine to walk on his own before taking off back to the McCall household.'_

Derek returned from his thoughts when he felt her getting up from the bed. Without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed her hand, jerking her to a stop. He slowly lifted his eyes up too her, begging her not to leave. "Don't leave. We still need to talk." he told her, his blue eyes locked on her. She bit her lip, knowing that with him being so close and touching her, that she should probably run as far away and as fast as she can from him, but she just nodded her head and returned to her seat on the bed. He sat down beside her, an awkward silence falling over them.

A minute went back, and the tension between them was getting to Laci. She started drumming her fingers against her leg, a habit that she had picked up from Stiles. The silence was really getting to her as she started humming and bobbing her heard to the song she was humming to. This went on for about half a minute before his hand shot over to hers and grabbed a hold of it. "Stop it." he snapped at her. She gave him a surprised look, not knowing what to do with his hand still holding hers. He seemed to realize what he was doing and the fact that he hadn't let her go, and jerked his hand back as if he had been burned. "So, um, what do we still have to talk about?" she asked him after another minute of silence.

He didn't actually know what he wanted to talk to her about, he had just not wanted her to leave the room. It was the first time since they kissed that's been able to keep her in the same room as him, he couldn't screw it up. He needed to think of something, though, or else she was really going to leave him in here alone. "Your date." he blurted out on accident. He wanted to say something, anything at this point, all except for that, though. "I wanted to see how it went." he coughed out as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to know about her date, it was the last thing that he wanted to know. A tiny part of him did. He wanted to know how much of a competition he had with this other kid.

Laci fidgeted uncomfortably beside him, not knowing what to say to that. She could see from his expression that he wanted her to say that she had an awful time and she wouldn't be making anymore dates with Isaac, but she'd be lying if she said that to him. "I had a really great time with Isaac." she said out to him as she looked down at her hands on her lap. He noticed the small smile playing on her lips as she thought about her date. He scoffed with bitterness upon seeing her smile, causing her to look up at him with confusion. "What?" she asked him, wanting to know why he didn't seem to believe her.

He just rolled his eyes at her and stuffed his hands into his leather jacket pockets. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous, mostly because he was never jealous. A part of him wanted to rip this kid's head off for making her smile like she was now. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out how going in to get ice cream with this Isaac guy, then leaving with Jackson, deems this so called date a 'really great time'." he told her with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

She was about to defend Isaac and her's date when she realized what he had said. She hadn't said a word about what they had done, so how did he know? Realization hit her and her eyes narrowed on him. Without warning, she reached over and grabbed one of the pillows and whacked him with it. "You spied on us!" she exclaimed as she hit him again. "I can't believe you! I told you that I didn't want to be with you, and instead of leaving me alone? You spy on me while I'm on a date with Isaac! You are such a creep!" she shouted as she continued to hit him with the pillow.

He had finally had had enough of her hitting him with the stupid pillow when she hit his face with it. He grabbed onto the pillow before it hit him again, extending his nails into the fabric so she couldn't pull it back. She tried pulling it back, but with one firm tug, she was yanked forward with it and pulled onto his lap. She blushed at the contact and went to jump off of him, but his arm snaked around her waist and trapped her where she was. He leaned in close, causing her breathing to hitch slightly as her heart raced. "I told you before, Laci. I'm not letting you go this time. Not without a fight." he told her as his eyes flickered down to her lips briefly.

She froze as he started to lean in. It was like she couldn't move an inch because he didn't want her to. Just as his lips were about to brush against her own, the door to the room opened and Danny and Stiles came inside the room, both pausing in mid-step and sentence as they saw the two. Laci panicked as she grabbed the pillow beside her and swung the hardest that she could, knocking Derek off the bed. She jumped to her feet and straightened out her clothes as she turned beat red. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go call Isaac and see if he has an extra jersey I can wear tonight." she told them as she flattened down her hair and hurried to leave the room, leaving behind the two confused teenage boys and a frustrated werewolf.

#%^#%^$#%^

After leaving Isaac a message on his voice mail telling him to bring his extra jersey so she could wear it while she cheered him on, she was on her way back to the bed room to see how Stiles was doing with getting Danny to trace that text Derek's phone had sent her. She opened the door and walked in just as Derek was putting on one of Stiles shirts. A snort left her lips as she hurried to cover mouth at the sight before her. Derek was standing there in a shirt obviously too small for him, but that wasn't what was making her laugh, at least, not a major part of it. Not, it was the fact that it was stripped bright orange and blue colors.

Derek was glaring at her and Stiles, not knowing who he was mad at more. Stiles for making him do this, or Laci for laughing at him. "Oh, I have to get a picture of this. Stiles, where's your camera?" she asked out to him as she closed the door behind her and went looking around the room for the camera. She was pulled away from the draw she was looking through by Derek yanking on her arm. He spun her around and pulled her away from the draw. His eyes were narrowed and looking deadly at her, but it just made her laugh out. "Oh, that glare doesn't work when you're wearing that . . ." she paused when she realized that couldn't call him Derek in front of Danny. She glanced over at Stiles to see him mouth 'Miguel' to her before turning and whispering something to Danny. What even he had said, had caused Danny to blush before mumbling something back to him. She shook her head as she smiled brightly back at Derek. ". . . _Miguel_." she finished with a smug look as she pulled her arm from him and went over to the other two boys.

Stiles jaw dropped as she just sat right down on his leg, as if it were nothing. Danny just looked at them confused, not having a clue as to what was going on. "I, uh, I thought that you were dating Isaac?" he asked her as he glanced from her to Stile and then over to Derek before looking back at her. Laci looked at him confused, not knowing what he meant by that, but Stiles opened his mouth before she could. "That's right! She _is_ dating _Isaac_. They actually just went on a date together, had a_ blast_, didn't you, Lace?" Stiles said out, emphasizing again as he looked back at Derek briefly to make sure he got the point.

Laci elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt out in pain, but both of them had managed to keep a smile on their faces. "So . . . about that text, Danny?" Laci said out as she smiled sweetly at him. "Stiles!" Derek snapped at him. They all turned to see him not shirtless. Laci bit her lip as she tried to slow her heart down, and she was pretty sure that Danny was trying to do the same thing too. "None of these fit." he growled at them. Laci rolled her eyes as she patted Stiles chest before getting up and going over to help Derek find a shirt to wear. She glanced over her shoulder as she searched through the dresser draw to see Danny typing away on the computer as Stiles gave him the information. She smiled to herself as she began passing different shirts over to Derek.

#$#%$#%$ %$3

It was only a good twenty minutes later before Danny had finished it. Laci had fallen a sleep on Stiles bed in that short time and the boys had left her alone. Derek, since he didn't have anything else to do, pulled the covers over her to make sure that she couldn't get cold. Stiles hadn't said a word to him since he didn't want to wake her up either. He glanced over at the sleeping girl in his bed and smiled slightly. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. By seeing the expression on Derek's face, he knew that he thought as much too. Danny sighed when he finished, causing the others to look over. "There." he told them. "This text was sent from a computer." he explained to the two boys beside him. As they leaned in closer, he clicked a button on the computer. "This one." he told them.

He leaned back in his seat, satisfied with his work as he crossed his arms in victory. Stiles felt his heart stop, and he was pretty sure that Derek was feeling the exact same as they read the name over and over again. "Registered to that account name?" Derek asked him. If Stiles wasn't feeling like his heart was going to explode, he would have gloated over the fact that Derek Hale sounded actually scared.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said as he stared on the scream before him.

"What can't be right?" Laci yawned as she popped up beside Derek. The three boys jumped, not having heard her even get up. She just rolled her eyes as she slipped under Derek to get in between Danny and Stiles to see what they were looking at. She felt her heart stop as she read the name on the screen. "Is that who sent me the text?" she asked Danny as she looked between him and the laptop before them. On the screen in red letters . . .

Was Scott and Laci's mother's name. Melissa McCall.


	29. Never Alone

Thanks for all of the reviews! I forgot to say in the last author's note that I wanted to develop both of the relationships that the guys have with Laci so it'll make the final choose less predictable and harder to choose. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 29

$^&%^&$^&%^%^&

She was the worst girlfriend ever, and it all was Derek's fault. He knew that she was suppose to be at the game, and so was Stiles. Stiles had willingly given up his one chance to play, but there would always be other games. She had promised Isaac that she would be there tonight, cheering him on. She had even called him not more then an hour ago to tell him to bring his extra jersey so she could wear it while cheered him on. Now, because of Derek, she wouldn't be able to go to the game either. "You'll see your boyfriend later. Get over it." Derek snapped at her bitterly from the front seat.

She was currently sitting in the back seat of Stiles' jeep while he, as he talked to Scott on the phone, sat in the driver's seat, and Derek was in the passenger seat. Scott got to go to the game. Why couldn't she be there with Stiles instead? Why couldn't he, who was in fact a werewolf like Derek, and unlike her and Stiles, tag team with Derek while they staked out the game? Oh, right. Because Derek was being totally and completely unfair. She had her arms crossed as she glared at the back of Derek's head. He could see her from the side view mirror, and just rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said into the phone to her brother.

Derek suddenly grabbed Stiles' hand that was holding the phone in it. Stiles was mouthing out his pain as Derek bent his arm the wrong way. He didn't seem to notice that he was doing such a thing, though. "Hey, is there something on the back of it?" he said out to Scott. Laci shot him a look from the back seat, one of which he just ignored. She could be mad all she wanted, but that didn't change where they were going, herself included. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." he went onto tell Scott.

_"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're suppose to be here? Your first line."_ Scott's voice was heard over the speaker phone. _"So are you, Lace! Isaac's been looking for you every chance he gets, and now? Now, he just looks like someone kicked his dog."_ he told her.

Laci felt her heart break upon hearing that. She didn't want to hurt Isaac, but once again, this was all Derek's fault. "That would be Derek's fault!" she called out to her brother, knowing that he could hear her perfectly fine from where she was sitting. Derek shot her a look to be quiet, but she just stuck her tongue out back at him in return. He rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat.

_"Man, you're not gonna play the game if you're not here to start."_

"I know!" Stiles told him. "Look, if you see my dad can you . . . tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" he told him. "Alright, thanks." he said after a quick pause. Laci's expression softened when she heard the disappointment in his voice. Being on the first line was his dream ever since he heard about try-outs last year, and this was his shot. He's have to miss it to save his friends, though. Stiles jumped when Laci popped up beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head against her's, knowing that she was only trying to comfort him. "Oh, and tell Isaac that I've got his girlfriend and I'll make sure to get to him before the end of the game too." Stiles told him before hanging up the phone.

Laci smiled sweetly over at him, touched at what Stiles did. So far in their high school life, he has done nothing but hate anyone she ever even had a crush on, this was step in the right direction. Maybe this was a sign that things with Isaac were going to be good. Derek didn't say a word as he glared at the building in front of them. He crossed his arms and glowered as Laci whispered a quick 'thank you' to Stiles before kissing his cheek and sitting back down into her seat. Stiles blushed at, once again, getting a kiss on the cheek by Laci. "You both aren't going to make it." Derek said out to them. He almost felt sorry for just Stiles, but he didn't mind Laci missing her boyfriend. With any luck, he'll break up with her and she'll be his again.

"We know." the two teens said back to him in unison. He looked back at them surprised, not understanding how they could be so calm about this and knowing that they were going to miss the game. Laci popped up between them again. "And before you say it, we know that he didn't tell him about our mom either, and we're not going to either until we find out the truth. I know my mom, she wouldn't do this to us. She's too nice, she could have let anyone use her computer." Laci explained to them both as they stared at the hospital before them.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said as they watched the hospital. Stiles had barely gotten out of a 'yeah' before he pushed Laci into the back seat and grabbed the back of Stiles head, slamming it down onto the steering wheel.

"Oh, god!"

"What the hell, Derek?" Laci screamed as she jumped forward again and swatted Derek's chest before turning to check on Stiles' face.

"You know what that was for!" Derek told him, obviously referring to how he used him not having a shirt to get Danny to find the name for them. Not to mention that he basically told his dad about what was going on with him, Laci, and Isaac. He also kept rubbing it in that she was that kid, and that was enough to piss him off. "Go." he told them. "Go!" he said again when he noticed Stiles not moving. "You too, Laci. He'll screw up, and it'll be better to explain if you're there." he said back to her. He didn't want Laci to go in, but things would go more smoothly since it was her mom.

She nodded and Stiles helped her up to the front and out of the jeep. He was about to shut the door when Derek realized that he didn't have a phone in case something happened while they were inside. "Wait! Laci, give me your phone." he said out to her. She looked at him as if he were insane. He groaned and rolled his eyes at her. "If your boyfriend calls, I won't answer it. I swear, now give me the phone." he told her as he reached out to take it. She hesitated for a long moment before sighing and giving him her phone. Once it was given, Stiles shut the door and the two were off.

#%^^#%^$#^%

Stiles went to go look around while Laci checked to see if her mom was around. She couldn't remember if she was working or if she was going to the game tonight. It was one of those weeks that were a toss up. She hadn't gone home after school either, so she wasn't there for her mom to remind her. "Hey, Mary." she said happily as she recognized the nurse behind the front desk. The lady smiled back to her in return. "I'm looking for my mom. Do you know if she's working tonight? I can't remember if she said that she was going to the game at the school or working tonight." she asked the woman as she looked around.

It was quiet, almost dead quiet even. It was like there wasn't anyone there. It was just Mary, and she seemed to be on her way out. "Oh, sorry, sweetie. I haven't seen your mom for a while now. I wasn't on shift with her tonight if she was working." she told the younger teen, giving her an apologenic look as she finished packing up her things. "I'm on my way home, but I could drop you off at the school if you want?" she told her as she logged off the main computer.

Laci just shook her head with a strained smile, telling her that she had come over with a friend and that they were heading to the game together. She smiled and nodded before taking off for the night. Once she was gone, Laci took off in search of Stiles. She found walking around the corner. "The nurse working said that she hasn't seen her all night." she told him. He sighed and took out his phone to call Derek. He handed it to her when Derek picked up her phone. She rolled her eyes and took the phone from him. "I asked one of the nurses that she works with. She said no one's seen her all night." she said into the phone. She saw Stiles walking away and tugged him back as she held the phone in between them.

_"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."_

Stiles nodded his head and left her side to see if the nurse was in the room that they knew Derek's uncle was assigned to. He felt his heart stop when he didn't see anyone inside of the room, not even Derek's uncle who was unresponsive was there. "Uh, Lace? He's not in here either." he called back to her as he looked around the room to double check. Yup, no unresponsive scarred faced uncle currently present in the room.

"What?" Laci said back to him.

_"What? What's going on? Laci!"_

Laci ignored his question as she hurried to Stiles side to see that he wasn't kidding. Derek's uncle really wasn't there, and neither was his nurse. That wasn't possible. She'd seen Peter Hale before when she came to work with her mom. He never left his wheelchair and he _absolutely_ never left his room. "Uh, Derek? Your uncle's not in his room." she said into the phone as she and Stiles shared a wary look.

_"Laci, get out there! You hear me? Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!" _Derek waited on baited breath until he heard a scream. Laci's scream. He jumped out of the car, not caring who saw him, and took off into the hospital. He needed to get to her before she got hurt.

Laci grabbed onto Stiles' arm as he stood protectively in front of her. There he stood, half of his face completely burned. Peter Hale. "You must be Stiles." he said out to them. His eyes shifted to the girl shaking behind Stiles. "And this must be the lovely Laci that always brings me flowers. I do love those flowers." he said as a hint of a smile appeared on his half burned face. Laci dropped the phone in her hands as Stiles started to push her back.

He grabbed her hand and turned them around so that they could go run off, but that nurse Derek had mentioned earlier was blocking their way. "What are you two doing here?" she asked them both sharply. "Visiting hours are over, and you're mother has already left the building for the night." she told them. Laci felt chills go down her back as Stiles held his arm out in front of her as a line of protective. That woman's eyes were so cold, and so empty.

Stiles didn't know what to do as he looked between Peter and the nurse. He didn't know what as going on, and he didn't understand it either. He didn't know how to protect Laci, let alone himself. "You . . . and him. You're the one who . . . Oh, my . . . and he's the . . . oh, my god. We're gonna die. We're gonna die, Laci." he started to panic as he looked back and forth between the two on either side of them.

Laci was just as confused as him, which didn't help them at all. How had they not seen this coming? How could they not haven even thought of the possibility of it? She felt her heart racing as she looked between the two blocking both ways. Where was Derek when she really needed him? She accidentally let out a scream when Derek came out in front of the nurse, knocking her out with just a jab of his elbow. "That's not nice." Peter said out to him. "She's my nurse." he told him.

Derek kept his eyes trained solely on Peter, not even risking one glance over at Laci. He knew that she was scared, but as long as he got her out of this hallway? Stiles would protect her and make sure she got out of the building alive. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." he said out to his uncle. "Get out of the way." he said, his eyes not even flickering over to them for a second.

Stiles studied him for a second, and he's known Derek long enough to know what was about to happen. He also knew what he wanted him to do. "Oh, damn." he said out as he grabbed Laci and dropped them both to the floor. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said out to him as he walked toward his nephew. Derek wasn't listening to him, though. He growled out, his canines dropping and his eyes flashing to the bright blue color before he jumped up onto the fall opposite of Stiles and Laci, and used it to kick off of toward his uncle. Peter caught him, though, and slammed him into the wall before tossing him into the other wall.

Stiles grabbed onto Laci and covered her head as debris fell from him hitting the wall beside them. "Derek!" she screamed out, just wanting to make sure that he was okay, but Stiles wouldn't let her go. He dragged her away and out of the cross fire. Laci picked herself up from the floor and grabbed Stiles as he almost hit the nurse. "Come on!" she snapped at him as she grabbed his hand with a better grip and pulled him around the corner. They made it as far as the front desk before they saw Derek come rolling out. She went to scream, but Stiles covered her mouth and pulled her down. They crawled behind the desk, listening as Peter went on about how he healed slowly.

They looked around the corner of the desk and could see Derek still on the floor. Laci had tears rolling down her face, wishing that she could help him. Stiles wouldn't let her, though, and she knew that she'd only hurt Derek more if she got hurt trying to help him. She looked away when she saw Peter block his first hit. She cringed, a whimper leaving her lips as she heard a crash. "We have to do something to help him, Stiles." she whispered out to her friend beside her. Stiles shook his head, wishing that she she would listen to him about this one. He knew that she wanted to help Derek, but she didn't understand that with her being safe, even if it was with her boyfriend at the game, it was helping Derek.

Stiles might love her, but he knew where he stood when it came to himself, Derek, and even Isaac. He was the best friend, and he was okay with that. He had his hope going for him, especially knowing that boyfriends come and go, and at some point, Derek would mess up one too many times with her, but he'd always be the one she counted on. Right now, she just had to trust him on this one. "He would want me to get you out of here, Laci. Don't you get that yet? With you in danger? He won't be protecting himself, he'd be protecting you. He can't risk doing that right now. We need him to survive so he can't help Scott kill Peter and break the curse." Stiles whispered back to her.

He tried pulling her to leave, but she wasn't moving an inch from where she was sitting. She didn't care if Derek wanted her to leave him behind, she didn't want him to die. She might be mad at him, and not letting him in, but that didn't mean that she wanted him dead. "You can leave if you want to, Stiles. Go to the game and play for all I care, but I'm not leaving him behind to be killed. He needs help, even if it is just by me." she snapped at him as she tugged her arm back from his hold.

She went to leave for the second time, but Stiles just grabbed her arm again, yanking her back to him. He wasn't going to let her go get herself killed. "No, we're both going to the game, Laci. I'm going to play my first game, and you're gonna cheer on your boyfriend. Derek can handle himself, he's a big boy. Lets go." he said back to her, his voice firm and not taking no for an answer. She was left speechless as he dragged her off in the other direction and ran off with her outside. He put her in the jeep and hurried inside himself before driving off to the school.


	30. Morbid Date Time

300 reviews already! I thought that I was blown away before, but you guys just keep surprising me! I'm not even done with the first season yet lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 30

%$#%$#$%#% ^$##%^

Sadly, they got there just as the game ended. They could tell from the cheers as they ran into the locker room, that at least their team had won. The players were everywhere, cheering as loud as they could. Laci ended up loosing Stiles and being almost trampled by the over excited boys. "Isaac? Isaac! Scott? Jackson!" she called out as she jumped around trying to find at least one of the guys. "Isa-ahh!" she screamed out when she was accidentally pushed to the ground. She tried to get up, but there was just too many people.

She really was going to be trampled to death. She covered her head, hoping to god that Scott found her somehow and saved her before she died from lacrosse players. She let out a small yelp as she was suddenly pulled up from the floor and pulled against someone's chest. By the padding, she knew that it was one of the players. "Oh, thank god . . ." she trailed off, her smile falling, when she saw that it was Isaac. He didn't look happy either. "Isaac," she breathed out, her voice filled with guilt.

He just shook his head, knowing that it was too loud for them to talk in here. He needed to shower and change first, though. "Meet me by the bleachers. I gotta shower and change!" he shouted over down to her. She was stunned speechless as she nodded her head and he took off to hurry into the locker room. She stared after him, trying to think of what she could possibly tell him that would justify her missing the game that she had promised over and over to him that she would be at. She couldn't tell him the truth, at least not the werewolf part. When the crowd started to break up, she finally caught sight of her brother. She didn't know where Stiles was, but Jackson was with him.

She couldn't tell him anything with Jackson standing there, even if he did know what Scott was. He couldn't know everything, he couldn't be trusted just yet. "Scott? Scott, can you hear me?" she asked out softly as watched her brother. She saw him stiffen where he stood and nod his head just the slightest. "It's Derek's uncle Peter. He's the alpha. Stiles and I just barely got away from him, but Derek's still there alone with him. I'm worried, Scott." she whispered out to her brother, knowing now that he could hear her perfectly fine.

Scott waited until Jackson left to go over to his sister. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. He could see that she had been crying, but at least she wasn't hurt. "Tell me everything that happened." he told her. She nodded and went on to tell him how Danny had tracked the text to their mom's computer. So she, Derek, and Stiles all went to the hospital to see if it was true. She went onto tell him how it was really Peter and how Derek saved them both, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it. Once she was done, Scott hurried to tell her that he was going to fix everything before going into the locker room to shower and change really quick, leaving her alone again.

She knew that Isaac had told her to go out to the bleachers, but she didn't want to out there all alone, not when they finally knew who the alpha was. At least in the hall, her brother was closer if something were to happen to her. So she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, waiting for Isaac to come back out. It wasn't until a good twenty minutes before he did, but she didn't mind waiting. "You didn't have to wait out here." he said out to her as he adjusted his bag and walked up to her.

She slowly got up to her feet and felt so guilty as she saw how he was trying to hold back the hurt look. She glanced down in his hand to see his jersey that she knew he wore during his practices. She couldn't smell it from where she was standing, which meant that he had just washed it. Just for her since she said that she wanted to wear it, no doubt. She took him by surprise as she jumped forward and pulled him down into her arms. "I'm so sorry that I missed the game. I fell a sleep at Stiles house, and he forgot to wake me up." she lied to him as she held onto him.

She felt horrible for lying to him, but it wasn't like she could tell him that she and Stiles had just been attacked by a werewolf. At least her over sleeping wasn't too far fetched since she hadn't been sleeping that well lately, and he knew as much. "It-it's fine, Laci. I was just, you know, uh, worried." he said back to her as he hesitantly wrapped his arms back around her tiny frame. She let out a breath of relief upon feeling his arms around her. He didn't hate her, and that all she had hoped for.

She still felt the need to make it up to him, though. She didn't know how, but she needed to do it so she could feel better about missing the game. "Let go out and celebrate." she blurted out to him as she suddenly pulled away from him. Her smile slowly faded away from her face when she saw his expression. "What? What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly. She knew that it was too good to be true. He might not be mad at her for missing the game, but that didn't mean that he still wanted to go out with her.

He pulled away from her slowly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He could see from her expression that she was thinking the worse. "I, uh, I have to work tonight." he confessed to her. She looked up at him curiously, an idea obviously coming to her. He looked at her confused, not seeing what she was smiling about. "I'll come with you! You did say that you'd bring me with you down there. Let me come tonight. Please?" she begged him, hoping that he would agree and let her come.

Sure, working in a grave yard wasn't her idea of a fun idea, but if it meant making it up to Isaac for missing his game? She'd gladly do it. He seemed more then hesitant to agree, though. "I, uh, I don't know. M-my dad, he-he'd get mad if I-if I didn't get the job done, you know, right." he stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Laci shivered just at the reminder of his dad. She didn't want to get Isaac in trouble, but she really wanted to do this. It would get her mind off of Derek anyways and keep her from going to see if he was okay.

She reached forward and grabbed Isaac's hand in her own. She sent him a small smile, hoping that he gave in. "I don't wanna get you in trouble, Isaac, but I really want to make this up for you. I feel really bad about missing your game. I'll even wear the jersey over my dress while we're there and you can teach me how you dig up the graves." she tried to bargain with him, praying that this worked. He gave her a weak smile before nodding his head. He squeezed her hand back before leading her out of the building to get his bike so that they could ride over there.

#%^#%$#%$#%^

The arrived at the grave yard twenty minutes later. Isaac parked his bike at the little shed that his dad put all of the tools inside of. Laci carefully got down first from the back pedals and he followed off after her. He locked up his bike and grabbed the note nailed to the shed door that was addressed to him. It was a list of things he had to do. It was telling him where the grave had to be dug and by when. Luckily it wasn't for another week, so he didn't have to finish it tonight. Other then that, it was mainly just cleaning up from the day's messes. "You wanna learn how to dig a grave, Laci?" he asked back to her.

She gave him a hesitant look before nodding her head with a small smile. He smiled in return and grabbed the keys to the machine. "Do . . . would you, I mean, do you care if you have to, uh, sit on my lap?" he asked back to her as he tossed over to her his jersey to put on over her dress. She caught it with ease and slipped it on over her head. It was a lot bigger then her, but she still looked cute wearing it. She fixed her hair before looking up and and blushing as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind if you don't." she said out to him. He nodded nervously before reaching out for her hand. She took it with happiness and let him lead her away.

They came up to a backhoe and he climbed up into it first. He reached out for her to take his hand so he could help her up. She was hesitant, not knowing if she really wanted to do this now or not. She took his hand regardless and he pulled her up into the seat with him. He settled down into the seat, placing her on top of his lap. "Hold on. It gets a little bumpy." he told her with a hint of a smile as he paused in starting up the machine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not needing to be told twice to hold on. She buried her head into his shoulder as they started moving.

Like he had warned her, it was a bumpy ride, but it wasn't that long of a ride before they got to where they needed to be. He told her what he was going to do as he shifted gears and they stopped moving. She shifted on his lap and raised her head up from his shoulder so that she could see what he was doing. "Put you hands on top of mine." he told her. She paused, not knowing if she should, but did as he said and placed her hands on top his. She smiled in amusement as they started digging. She laughed out when they had actually created a decent sized hole.

They dug around for a while until they got the right shape of the hole and got a few feet into the ground before stopping. It was a tiring job, and he didn't want to bore her back to sleep or anything. He helped her down from the backhoe and found them a nice spot to rest under of of the angel statues. His back was flat against the stone as she laid cuddled up in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. She felt safe for the first time in days. She felt like she could breath and not have to worry being scared again. It was ironic since they were sitting in a grave yard at night and all.

Isaac was running his fingers through her hair as they just listened to the silence around them and laid there. He didn't mind, the quiet was nice, and he felt even better with her being here with him. It felt right to him, and he hoped that she thought the same too. "You know what I always wanted to do?" she said out to him, breaking the silence as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a raised eye brow, motioning for her to go on. "I've always wanted to play tag here at night. Stiles and Scott were already too afraid, though." she told him as she looked back out at the head stones around them.

Isaac _laughed_, he actually laughed. She had never heard his laugh before. She's heard him chuckle shyly, but never full blown laugh before. "I think that I can fix that." he told her with a hint of a grin. She looked at him confused for a moment, but she shrieked out as he suddenly started tickling her sides. She screamed out in laughter as he helped her to her feet. She took off in a run to get away from him, but he was hot on her heels. She laughed out when he just barely missed her. They dodged back and forth around the different head stones before he finally caught up enough and grabbed the back of her dress.

She let out another shriek of laughter as he pulled her back to him, slamming her back up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed out as he swung her around in a circle. He lost his balance as he tripped over his own two feet and the two ended up falling to the ground, him landing on top of her. Their laughter filled the dead air, bringing life to the space around them. He hovered over her, his laughter slowing down as he realized how close he was to her. He blushed, his shyness returning in an instant.

She blushed as well as she looked up at him. He reached up into her hair and pulled a leave from one of her curls. She grabbed his hand and kept it in her hair. He started to lean down toward her, his eyes flickering to her lips for a quick second, but just an inch away from her, he paused. He had psyched himself out from kissing her. She reached up with her other hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. He blushed even more from the contact. She smiled shyly as she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his own. He didn't react at first, not knowing what to do. She was about to pull away, but he pulled her back as he started to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and gentle, almost shy like Isaac. Her lips were soft against his dry ones, better then he had expected. He felt his heart exploding through his chest, blown away that she had kissed him, and was still kissing him. She felt him smile into the kiss, causing her to smile with him as it started to slow down. They pulled away slowly when they needed to breath, both smiling like idiots. "Wow," he breathed out, causing her to laugh. He blushed, thinking that she didn't like it, but she kissed him again, erasing all thoughts of her not liking it from his mind.

Unknown to the kissing couple, Derek was standing behind the stone angel that they had just been laying against. His hands were stuffed inside of his pockets, his glare locked on the two teens. Inside his jacket, his fists were clenched as his claws tried to release themselves. "If you stick by my side, I'll make sure that she chooses you. She won't have that human boy to kiss. Only you, Derek." Peter said out from behind him as he saw how upset his nephew was by watching the two teenagers laugh together. Derek didn't say anything back to him, his eyes never leaving Laci. He knew what he had to do.


	31. A Curse? Or A Blessing?

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I still can't believe that I'm almost on season 2 already! It seems like it was only a week ago that I started this story. And it's official! Isaac's been added to the sorter list! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 31

#$%^#%^$#%$%

The next afternoon, Stiles and Scott had dragged her along to find Jackson. Scott had told them both what had happened to him during and after the game. Laci couldn't believe that she had been having fun while her brother was being attacked by the Peter. That wasn't the worst part about it, though. No, the worst part was that Peter wasn't alone. Derek was there with him on his own free will and just stood there as his uncle tortured her brother. Now they had to deal with the Argents going after Jackson because they thought that he had already been changed into a werewolf because of the scratches on his neck.

Thankfully, it didn't take them too long to find him. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone when they pulled up to his car. Allison's dad was with him, and Jackson looked ready to make a run for it, even if it meant leaving his car behind. Since they knew it was going to get crowded in the jeep, Laci had insisted that Stiles take down the hood. She stood up in the back seat and waved over to the two men as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, Jackson! Everything okay?" she called over to him.

He actually looked relieved to see them. Allison's dad, though? Not so much. He forced a smile anyways. "Hi, Laci. Scott." he said out to the twins. "Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." he said out to them. Laci was still smiling, as if she believed him, but she could see the panicked look on Jackson's face. He caught her eyes and mouthed over 'help' to her. She gave him a wink and a quick nod, reassuring him that they weren't going to leave him alone with Allison's dad any longer then he was already.

She shared a look with her brother and Stiles and saw them sigh when they saw her look that she was giving them. They had expected to get Allison's dad off Jackson's trail, but being in a car with him and not killing him was another story. Scott still wasn't over the fact that Jackson had put his hands on Laci. "Well, there's a shop right down the street. I'm sure that they have a tow truck to come get the car. You wanna ride home? You can even sit in the back with me if you want." she said out to him as she flashed them another winning smile.

Her smile faltered for just a quick moment when he seemed hesitant on coming over to the jeep now. She shot a panicked look down to Scott and Stiles, hissing as them to do something. Scott said nothing, so it was up to Stiles. "Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself. Besides, Laci never likes sitting with anyone in the back of the jeep, says there's no room. Better take the offer while it still stands." Stiles said out to him, even though he wished that he could just take off and leave Jackson to fend for himself with the hunter.

After another moment of hesitation, Jackson nodded and headed over to the car. Laci stood up and moved over so that he could just jump into the back with her. They all froze when Allison's dad called out to them. They all looked back at him with a panicked look as as they watched him start the car. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." he said out to them all as the engine started up perfectly fine. They all stayed silent as they watched him get back into his own car and take off.

Jackson glanced at Laci briefly to see her breathing out in relief and sitting back down in the back of the jeep. He was surprised to see that she was actually worried about him, but that didn't stop him from being freaked out and upset that now everyone was following him around. "What, are you following me around now?" he snapped at Scott as he was getting out of the jeep.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot!" Scott snapped as he slammed the door to the jeep behind him. Stiles and Laci shared a quick look before getting out of the jeep. Stiles got out first and helped her jump down from the back seat before going around the car to get to the two other boys. "You almost gave away everything right there." he told him angrily. He's been fighting so hard to keep his secret a, well, a secret, especially from Allison's family, but Jackson couldn't screwed up all of that in three seconds.

Jackson glanced over to Laci, but she wasn't even looking at them. He was so confused, and she wasn't helping him understand what the hell was going on this time. She was no help to him at all. He looked back at Scott, know that he would know what the hell was going on and why Allison's dad was after him now. "What are you talking about?" he asked him as he looked between the three of them again.

Laci sighed, shaking her head and looking away from the scene going on. Stiles shared her thoughts of annoyance, but the two stayed silent during the cluelessness that was Jackson Whittemore. "He thinks you're the second beta." Scott snapped at him. He wished that Jackson would stop complicating already complicated things. He didn't need anymore of this, especially since finding out who the alpha was.

"What?" Jackson said out to him confused.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouted at him before hitting the side of the jeep in anger.

Laci was the first to jump forward to get to her brother. The last thing they needed was for Scott to change right here and now. Especially with Jackson, who thought he knew what he was getting into when he really didn't, was standing right there. "Hey! Scott, just breath." she whispered to him as she pulled him away from the jeep.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles whined.

"Stiles, not now." Laci snapped back at him.

Scott brushed off his sister's worried hands and turned back to Jackson. He didn't even seem to understand how bad this was getting. All he cared about was getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He didn't care to know the consequences of what he wanted. "I can hear your heart beat from a mile away, _literally_. Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too!" Scott snapped at him again, but just the expression on Jackson's face set him off.

Scott growled out, wanting to hit Jackson so bad, for so many different reasons. He couldn't with Laci there, though, so he turned to hit the jeep again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, okay, okay." Stiles shouted as he jumped forward and saved his poor beat up jeep as he caught Scott and moved him away from the vehicle. "How about we just step away from Stiles jeep?" he suggested to him as he let go of Scott and returned to Laci's side.

Jackson still didn't see how this connected to him at all. He wanted to be what Scott was, but he wasn't. Not yet anyways, and he wasn't going to be if Scott didn't get his priorities straight either. He didn't sign up, and didn't want to, for all of this extra load of crap with the hunters, though. He just wanted to be better then everyone else. "You know what, this is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means that you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay? This is your fault!" Jackson snapped back at him before slamming Scott back into the jeep.

Laci covered her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from screaming. Stiles was just more worried about them keep hitting his jeep. It might be a piece of crap, but they didn't need to make it any worse. "Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles whined again. Scott shoved Jackson back, completely ignoring his friend and his sister. "Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?" he said out as he jumped in between them and held them both back at arms length.

Laci pulled him back when they seemed to calm down. Not entirely, but enough to stop hitting each other. "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott told him as he glanced over at the other two with a sad look. He notice Jackson looking at Laci and something snapped in him. "Neither will Laci, so stop looking for her to help you. You've done enough to her, don't you think?" he snapped at him angrily.

"Scott." Laci said out in a warning tone, warning him to knock it off.

They had already talked about this, and he knew that she and Jackson had made up. At least for the most part. He needed to leave it alone before someone who shouldn't heard him and killed Jackson. What she didn't know, was that he knew she wasn't over it. She had nightmare since it happened, crying out for him to stop. He never told her that he heard her while she slept, and she didn't seem to ever remember them when she woke up. She and Jackson shared a look, her face scrunching up in confusion when she saw his expression before turning back to Scott. "You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson told them.

He only seemed to see this as more of a reason to be bitten, and Laci just wanted to shake him until he saw reason. "No you won't!" Scott hissed back at him, wishing that he would just forget what he thought he wanted and see how dangerous this really all was. It wasn't some competition or game. This was life or death, and with the recent events going on? It was leaning more toward death then life right now. "Just trust me, all it does is make things worse." Scott tried to tell him, but he still wasn't getting it, and at this point? Even Laci was starting to think that he never would.

"Oh, yeah, really?" Jackson said back bitterly to Scott. "You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster then humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson almost sounded jealous if Laci didn't know any better. It almost sounded like he actually wanted to be her brother, be what he was. If only it was the good part he wanted, and not the bad side of him. She glanced up at Stiles and they both knew that at that moment, things were only going to get worse between Scott and Jackson.

Scott could see where the idea of being a werewolf would be fun. That was where he knew Jackson's head was. He wasn't thinking of all of the trouble and life ruining situations that go with being a werewolf. "Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" he told him. He spared his twin a sad look before looking back at Jackson. "And I can hear things like . . . like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me, or when my sister is flirting with her boyfriend, or even when she's talking to you about what you almost did to her." Scott snarled at him, clenching his fists just at the reminder of why Laci had been mad at Jackson for in the first place. "I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life." he told him.

Jackson wasn't getting it, even after hearing all of that. He felt bad for what he did to Laci, or what almost did to her, but that was over now. They had made up, and Scott needed to stop bringing it up. He also needed to stop trying to stop him from getting what he wanted. "It ruined _your_ life." he told him. "You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it." he started to explain to them on how he was seeing it. "You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche, when they should have started you with a nice little Honda." he explained to them all before his eyes focused solely on Scott. "Me? I drive a Porsche." he told them before storming off back to his car and taking off.

Laci, Stiles, and Scott all watched as he drove off back the way they had all come from. They knew that they would have to see Jackson later since they had practice with him in a few hours, but this was as far as they were going to get in convincing him as they were going to get for the day. "Well, that went well." Stiles said out, breaking the silence. Laci and Scott both shot him a glare, smacking his side in Laci's case. "Ow!" he shouted out as he rubbed his side. "That was _so _uncalled for!" he said after her as she just rolled her eyes and got back into the jeep with her brother's help. The boys followed in after her and took off to get ready for the rest of their day.

#%$#%$%^#6

The two boys were both getting ready for practice in the locker room. Laci was at her dance studio trying to get her mind off of everything that was going on lately. They didn't blame her for trying to distract herself either. At least they had lacrosse for that. "So, uh, what did you mean earlier? When we were talking to Jackson. What did he try to do to Laci?" Stiles whispered over to his friend as they packed their day things into their lockers. He had been trying to not think about it all day, but he couldn't help but be curious about what Scott had meant by that. Scott didn't want to tell him, especially since there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to seriously hurt Jackson, but Laci had made it clear that she would not talk to him if he hurt Jackson. She told him that it was her problem, and that she had handled it.

He glanced around and saw that no one was paying them any attention. It wouldn't hurt to get some of his anger out by talking to Stiles about it, right? "Swear you won't let Laci know I told you?" he whispered back to his friend. Stiles immediately nodded his head, causing Scott to sigh when he realized that he had to tell Stiles now. "Jackson bumped into Laci and Isaac while they were on their date. Isaac had to go to work, so Jackson offered to drive her home. Some how they ended up parked by the woods and he tried to kiss her. She obviously turned him down and he got grabby. Her knee is bruised, and all I want to do every time I see it? Is ring his neck and hurt him. She won't let me do anything about it, though." he explained to his friend.

Stiles felt his anger spike, just wanting to hit Jackson himself even more so then he did before. He could understand where Scott was coming from, seeing as he was her brother and how angry he had to be to not to be able to help her. Scott was her twin, but he acted more like her older brother most of the time. He felt like he needed to protect her, and he couldn't do that this time. Laci was strong, but that didn't mean that he and Scott were any less protective over her. "What did you just say?" a voice said out behind them. Their eyes widened as they turned to see Isaac standing at the end of the lockers.

The two boys shared a panicked look, not knowing that Isaac had been eavesdropping on their conversation. He still had a right to be upset, seeing as Laci was his girlfriend and all, but they hadn't meant for him to over hear any of that. Laci especially didn't want him to know, and they had just blown the secret out of the water. They stammered for words to say to him, but they were speechless. Their rambling was stopped when someone else joined the conversation between them. "Well, if it isn't Laci little group of losers." Jackson said out as he approached the trio of boys. Scott was holding back his anger as he glared at him, and Stiles was mad, but still worried that his friend would do something that he shouldn't. Isaac looked panicked almost, but they could see the hint of anger flash in his eyes. Scott stepped forward, just needing to hit him at least one to feel better. Jackson stood there smugly, just waiting for Scott to wimp out on hitting him.

_'SMACK' _

The locker room went silence from shock as Jackson was thrown back a step from impact of a fist hitting his face. He touched just under his eye and winced in pain of what was soon going to be a black eye. He looked back at the trio, his eyes flaring in anger as they landed on the one that had hit him. "You're dead, Lahey. _Dead_!" he snarled out as he went to lunge for the stunned boy. Isaac was still in shock that he had actually _punched_ Jackson Whittemore. He didn't have time to react when Jackson came after him. The hit never came, though. He looked up to see both Scott and Stiles jumping in between and pushing Jackson back. Danny decided to jump in then and held his friend back while Scott and Stiles stood as a wall of protection in front of Isaac.

Isaac was still in shock that he had hit Jackson, let alone the fact that Scott and Stiles had backed him up and kept Jackson from attacking him. He was just so . . . _angry_, at the thought of him putting his hands on Laci. The fact that it had been his fault that she had even been in that car with him and that he had bruised her skin? His anger had hit a boiling level and he had just snapped. He stared down at his shaking hands and saw that his knuckles were red from hitting Jackson's face so hard. He flinched when Scott came to his side and took a look at his hand. "You're gonna want to put ice on that." he told him as he let go of his hand. He seemed to hesitate on what he wanted to say next, but sighed as he made his decision on the inner debate. "You're alright, Isaac." he said as he gave him a pat on the pat before grabbing the last of his stuff and heading out to the field.

He nodded his head out of habit, but stayed frozen where he stood. He couldn't move, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He jumped a mile out of his skin when Stiles patted him on the back. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but that was _awesome_!" he cheered out as he gave him a thumbs up. Stiles was okay with this guy now. Any guys that was as jumpy and nervous as Isaac was stilling willing to stand up for Laci by hitting Jackson? He was officially okay to him in his books. With one last high five, Stiles followed his friend's lead and left to get to the field to catch up with Scott. Isaac just stood there with a stunned expression. Did Stiles and Scott just give him their blessings?


	32. Don't Kill Him

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Almost to the end of the season! I'm so excited! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides, Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 32

$%##^%#%$# $%

Laci was trying to concentrate on the move she was trying to do, but she couldn't seem to be able to focus. All she could think about was how the hunters were setting their sights on Jackson, how Derek had teamed up with his uncle against them, and the fact that they actually know who the alpha was now. Derek seemed to be the biggest worry out of those things, surprisingly. She had trusted him, and so had Scott. He was going to help Scott kill the alpha so he could be cured. He was their friend, and he had betrayed them.

He had betrayed _her_.

That hurt the worst, she knew that was it. She had never expected Derek, Scott, and Stiles to suddenly be best friends, but he was close to her. They were more then just friends, even if she didn't want to admit it. He had a hold over her heart, and no matter who she dated or how many doors and windows she locks, he won't suddenly disappear from her life. She had trusted him, she had believed in him, and he had let her down when it really counted. He had a chance to make up all he did to her up, and he chose the easy way out.

The chill from the wind blowing around outside hit her before she realized that the door had opened. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "You know the studio is for dancing, not for stupid people who just want to ruin lives to come on inside and do as they please." she said out to him as she lifted her leg straight up. She didn't even bother to look back at him even after alerting him that she knew that he was there.

Derek didn't say a word as he moved across the room towards her. He still managed to surprise her when he appeared behind her, though. She flinched when he placed his hands on her hips, gripping her sides. He grinned to himself as he felt her heart beat suddenly race with feeling him behind her. He pressed her back against his chest, holding her close as he ran his hand up the length of her leg. She shivered at the chills running down her spine. It wasn't like when she was talking to Peter or Isaac's dad, they were good chills. Or, well, good chills in a bad way since this wasn't her boyfriend giving them to her.

He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent. He felt himself stiffen when another scent hit him. It wasn't her's. It was that boy's, it was Isaac's. A growl rumbled deep inside of him at the reminder of that kid. "You smell like him." he growled out into her hair. It was then that he realized that it wasn't her usual dance attire that she was wearing. She was wearing one of the lacrosse jerseys and a pair of cheering shorts. By taking a quick sniff of it, he knew that it wasn't Scott's, nor was it Stiles'. It was _his_. It was Isaac's. "Why are you wearing that?" he found himself asking her.

She had found enough strength inside of her then to pull away from his tight hold and turn to face him. Her eyes were blazing with life and anger as she glared up at him. "Isaac's my _boyfriend_, Derek! This is what _girlfriends_ do, they wear their boyfriend's clothes." she snapped at him as she adjusted the jersey on her frame.

"You wore my jacket." Derek shot back.

She blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. When they had first met, she had worn his jacket the next day at school because she didn't know when she'd be running into him again. She had worn it to a party later that night too in the slim chance that he would crash it. He had, too. "That was different, Derek. I didn't want to chance running into you again and not have the jacket to give back to you. Besides, I had it on accident. Isaac gave me his old jersey because he wanted me to have it, and not to piss off my brother either." she snapped back at him.

He studied her for a minute, trying to read her. She was nervous, that much was clear with her skipping heart beat and how she kept fidgeting with the jersey. She wasn't lying to him, though. She really had only worn his jacket in case she ran into him. He felt his heart drop as he took slow steps forward toward her. "Tell me that you're lying." he said to her as he stood face to face with her now. He needed to hear her say that she was lying, that she had wanted to do something as stupid as wear his jacket because she wanted him.

She shook her head, wishing that he wouldn't do this. She still had feelings for him, that much was true, but she had feelings for Isaac too. "I can't, Derek. I'm sorry." she told him as she went to walk around him, but she was yanked back by his hand latching onto her arm and pulling her back. "Derek, please. Let me go." she pleaded with him. He knew that she didn't mean just of her arm, but to let her go completely. She wanted him to walk away again, only, this time she didn't want him to come back.

He couldn't do that, though. Not when he finally realized what he wanted. So many people have been taken from him before he was even old enough to drink. He'd lost so much, but some how she had wormed her way into his heart and wouldn't leave. She had put her foot down and not given up on him. Ha had pushed her away with every cruel word that he could think of, though. He had driven right to Isaac, it was his fault that she was with him now. He had realized that he didn't care about the hunters or his uncle, he had just wanted her. It was too late now, he had lost her. "I can't do that, Laci." he said out to her softly as his eyes fell to the floor.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. He was going to make this harder then it needed to be for the both of them. She didn't want to hurt him like he hurt her before. "I'm sorry, Derek, but this is what I want. I want Isaac, not . . . not you." she was lying. He knew that she was lying now, but he could also see truth in her words too. She did want Isaac, but she wanted him too. There was still hope, he just had to make her see that she wanted him more then that kid. He pulled her in front of him and dipped his head low before she could push him away from her.

His lips crashed onto hers, and he tried to kiss her like they had before, but she was screaming against his hold. She didn't want to be kissing him. Upon hearing her scream into his mouth, he pulled away from her and looked down at her in shock. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she was flashing back to when Jackson had tried to kiss her in his car. She felt like she was back in the car with him. He had grabbed her and tried to keep her in the car, but she had fought back. He wouldn't let go, though, and it had hurt. She had almost not gotten away, but Scott had saved her by jumping on top of the car. It had given her the distraction that she had needed. She had hit him hard across the face and bent his hand back before jumping out of the car. She whimpered softly as the memory hit her full force. He was thrown off guard when all he could hear was her heart racing.

His eyes darted up to her confused, not knowing what she was doing. Her eyes shot open, tears streaming down her face. Her frightened expression narrowed on him. "Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed out as she wiped her lips off with the back of her hand. "I said no!" she screamed out again as she darted forward and started beating on his chest. He just looked down at her in shock, not knowing what happened just now. "You can't just kiss me, and think that it'll be alright!" she shouted as she continued to beat her fists against his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, Jackson!" she cried out as her punches started to slow down as her sobs grew stronger.

She let out a strangled cry as her knees gave out from under her and she fell into Derek's arms as he hurried to wrap them around her. He was in shock, not knowing what to do. She had called him Jackson, not Derek. That ass had done something to her, and it had hurt her what ever it was. He felt his anger spike at the reminder of the conversation he had heard earlier between the trio and Jackson once Chris Argent had left. Jackson had done something to her, but they hadn't said what he had done. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to feet, giving her a shake until she looked up at him. "What did Jackson do to you?" he asked her.

Another whimper left her lips as she cringed and looked away from him. She didn't want to see his blue eyes. She never wanted to see them again, especially when they looked so cold and angry toward her. He needed to know what had happened, though. "Laci! Tell me what he did to you!" he shouted, his voice echoing through out the the studio. He shook her again, trying to get her attention back on him. "Laci! Tell me!" he snarled as he shook her a bit harder.

She finally looked up at him, sobbing as fresh tears ran down her face. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at him. "H-he tried to-to kiss m-me. I-I wanted him to-to stop, bu-but he wouldn't." she cried up to him, her voice broken as she looked up at him and another round of cries were released. "H-he grabbed m-me." she told him as she started shaking in his grasp. She was trying to stop her crying, she cried too much already, but she couldn't help herself. She'd been bottling it up since it happened and trying to keep a smile on for show when Jackson was around her, but she couldn't do that with Derek. He had pushed her to a limit just like he always did.

Derek's eyes flashed the dangerous bright blue color of his wolf as he gritted his teeth together angrily. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the need to kill in his eyes. He wanted to kill someone, and that someone was Jackson. "I'm gonna kill him." he growled out as he turned to leave. "No!" she screamed out as she jumped forward and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from leaving. She knew that if he left through those doors, he really was going to be wanted for murdering someone. "Please, Derek, just leave it alone. I've already dealt with him. Please, please don't kill him!" she begged him as she tried to keep him from leaving, but he was still moving, regardless of the fact that she was pulling on his arm.

He pretty much dragged her along behind him until he got to the front door to the studio. He snatched his arm out of her hold harder then he had thought he did. She fell to the floor with a small cry. He looked down at with a horrified look. He was about to go and help her up from the floor when he saw it. It wasn't as dark as it was when Scott saw it, but it still colored enough for him to see it. It was the bruise that Jackson's hand had left on her knee. A growl rumbled inside of him as his claws extended. "He's going to die tonight." he snarled to her before storming out of the studio and taking off.

"Derek!" she screamed out after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She scrambled to get up to her feet so she could run after him, but the sound of her phone stopped her before she could get outside. "Dammit!" she hissed as she hurried to her bag and dug out her phone. She saw that it was her brother and hurried to answer. "Scott, w-we have a problem." she said into the phone the second she put it to her ear.

_"Yeah, I know. Peter just took mom out for dinner. Stiles and I are taking care of it, though."_

Laci felt her heart drop upon hearing that. This night was just getting worse and worse for them, and it didn't seem to be looking up any time soon either. Especially for the people who weren't actually involved in any of this like Jackson and their mom. "Derek's gonna kill Jackson." she blurted out to him.

_"What? What hap . . . sorry, Lace. I gotta go. Meet me at the Hale house. He'd go there if he was going to go anywhere." _

She told him to be careful, the both of them, and hung up her phone. She hurried to pack her things up, not bothering to change, and raced out of the studio. She had taken Scott's bike to the studio since he was suppose to be staying home tonight. She quickly grabbed it and hopped on, heading right to Derek's house. She knew it was going to be a while until she got there, especially since most of the hike there would have be on foot through the woods, but she had a chance of getting there before Derek could hurt Jackson.

$%^$%^##%$%^$%^

Laci had gotten to the house an hour later, and just before she heard Jackson's voice outside of the house. She could hear Derek's voice too. She panicked and hurried as quietly as she could up the stairs to the second floor of the house. She peeked her head around the banister and could just barely see the back of Jackson's head. She could see Derek too. He was facing her, which could be a bad thing if he heard her. As she thought that, a muffled scream left her lips as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She was turned around to reveal that it was her brother motioning for her to stay silent.

She nodded her head slowly as he removed his hand from her mouth. The two returned their attention when they heard Jackson's voice beg Derek to leave him alone. He was crying, actually _crying_, as he told him that he didn't deserve this. Laci wanted to help him, regardless of how she really felt about him, but Scott's grip on her arm kept her from moving. He had to wait for the right moment or Derek was going to beat him if came down to a fight. "I think you do. You hurt her, Jackson. You deserve to be hurt, but it looks like someone already beat me to that. So I guess I have to try a different approach." Derek's voice could be heard from below them. Scott winced when he heard the sound of Derek's nails sharpening.

Laci looked at her brother in confusion, what was Derek talking about? How had someone already hurt Jackson? Was it Scott? She shook her head, he might have been mad, but he wouldn't break a promise to it. Stiles, even if he did know, wouldn't do it either. It wasn't in him to hit someone. So who was it that hurt Jackson if it wasn't them? "No!" Jackson cried out, but it was like Derek didn't seem to care at all. "Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one _here_." he told him. Laci tugged on Scott hold on her arm, she wanted to tell Derek that he was wrong, but Scott still wouldn't let go of her. "And there's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares if you have _perfect_ hair. No one _cares_ that you're captain of the _lacrosse_ team, and _no one _cares that if you get heart_ ripped _out and stomped on!" Derek shouted as he crept closer to Jackson.

Laci felt her heart drop upon hearing him. He wasn't talking about Jackson at all, he was talking about himself. She glanced back at Scott and shook her head before she snatched her arm away from him and jump out from their hiding spot. "I care!" she blurted out, drawing their attention to her. Jackson was looking at her as if she were an angel, as if she was going to safe him. He never looked happier to see her before since they met. Derek just looked upset, but he could see the double meaning in her eyes. She cared not only about Jackson, but for him too. "I care, Derek. He's my friend, how could I not?" she said calmly to him as she slowly made her way down the stairs toward them

She glanced down at a surprised Jackson for a brief second as she moved around him to get to Derek. She got to the bottom of the stairs and stood face to face with Derek. "How can you forgive him? You were screaming that you hated him. After what he tried to do to you? How can just forget and forgive him?" Derek asked her as he looked down at her. He couldn't understand how she could forgive Jackson for what tried to do, but not him for what he had said to her.

She glanced back at Jackson, her expression unreadable to him. He was worried that she would change her mind and let Derek kill him. She looked back at Derek, her eyes softened and understanding. "I hate him for what he tried to do to me, Derek. I can't forget it, but I'm not letting it-_him_, control my life. I'm moving on, and you know that." she told him with a sad expression, knowing that she had meant that in another way. For a second, she thought that Derek was going to back down, but his eyes flashed bright icy blue as he growl and pushed her back. She let a small scream as she hit the stairs.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he watched Jackson hurry to check on her as he pulled her up beside him. Her eyes were still locked on him and him only, though. She was looking up at him with disappointment. She was hurt, not just physically, but mentally too. He stepped forward, but paused when a growl filled the run down house. All three heads turned then to see that Scott at the top of the stairs. He was already in wolf form after hearing his sister's scream. He snarled lowly as he jumped forward, landing in between Derek and the two on the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at Jackson, not caring if he was shocked by his appearance for not. "Get her out of here." he growled back to him.

He shakenly nodded his head as he pulled Laci to her feet. She realized that he was about to drag her off, taking her away from Scott and Derek. "No! I have to help Scott!" she called out, but Jackson wasn't hearing it. He lifted her up around the waist and carried her out of the house through the back. Once they were outside, they noticed that it had started to rain while they were inside. "We can't leave them." Laci yelled over the rain. She was about to protest again, when something caught her eye from the front of the house. It was flash lights, and there a lot of them. It was Kate Argent and her group of hunters.

Jackson had seen them too. He didn't wait for another protest from Laci as he put her down and grabbed onto her hand, dragging her into the woods as they ran. Laci gave up trying to fight him when the house was no longer in sight. Now all they had to do was get out of the woods without getting captured by the hunters. The rain was pouring down on them, drenching them both completely to the bone. Laci knew that if Jackson wasn't holding onto her hand with a viper like grip like he was, she would have already fallen into the mud and gotten lost.

She was breathing hard, not use to running this fast and for this long. Her feet were slipping because of the wet ground, but Jackson didn't let her slow down for a second. "Come on, Laci! We're almost out of here!" he shouted back to her. She nodded her head tiredly back to him, pushing herself to keep going as they turned directions. It was so dark, and the rain didn't help, she wasn't even sure if they were going the right way. She made the mistake of trying to figure out where they were and lost her footing. She screamed out as her feet slipped out from under her and she was pulled down.

Her fingers slipped from Jackson's hold as she splashed down into the mud. Jackson didn't notice right away, but skidded to a stop when he realized that he was no longer pulling her along behind him. He saw her shaking form a little bit away from him as she tried to get up from the mud, but she kept slipping and falling back down. He glance over her head and could seen lights not far from where they had been running from. They didn't have much of a head start. He thought about leaving her there and making a run to save himself, but the look in her eyes.

She was counting on him to get her out of here, and he owed it to her to come through with doing that. Not for just because she forgave him, but for saving his life with Derek in that house just now. He hesitated for a moment longer before hurrying back over to her. He didn't bother helping her up to her feet. She was short of breath and she was shaking from being so wet because of the rain. She wasn't built to take on these kind of conditions. She was a dancer, not an athlete like him. He slipped his arms under her knees and her back and lifted her up. She hurried to wrap her arms around him as he took off in a run. Now he just had to hope that they were going the right way.


	33. You're Safe With Me Tonight

Thank's for all of the reviews! You guys are great! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 33

#%$#%$#$%$^%#^%

By some really dumb luck, they had managed to make it out onto the road. He breathed out in relief before he looked down at the girl in his arms. She was shaking badly from being so cold, her clothes clinging to her like another layer of skin now. It didn't help that her arms and legs were basically bare. He needed to get her some place warm and out of those clothes before she froze to death. He looked down before directions of the road and realized that they had to be at least a mile away from any actual buildings in town. It was going to take him hours just to find a house, let alone get her to the hospital or even to her own house.

He looked down at her again and sighed. She was worth the walk, he decided. He started down the road and hoped that he was going to the right way. They were about ten minutes into the walk before they heard a horn honking from behind them. Jackson turned and felt like jumping for joy for once when he saw the familiar piece of crap blue jeep coming their way. Stiles' jeep screeched to a stop as he hurried out of the drivers side and scrambled over to them. He slipped a few times on the wet road, but was soon he standing in front of him out of breath. "What happened to her? Did you hurt her again?" he breathed out as his eyes locked on a shaking Laci in Jackson's arms.

Jackson gritted his teeth together angrily, but he let that one go. They needed to help Laci more than he needed to hit this kid in the face. "No, she's just freezing, you idiot. We need to get her warm before she goes into shock or something." Jackson told him as he adjusted the shivering girls in his arms. Stiles just looked at him dumbfounded, like he didn't know what to do or say all of sudden. Jackson growled lowly, they didn't have time for him to have moron moment right now. "Just help me get her in the piece of crap you drive." he snapped at him.

Stiles nodded his head frantically before he hurried to move as they two raced back over to the jeep. He opened the car down and pushed back the passenger seat. He moved out of the way and let Jackson carefully put her into the back seat. "J-Ja-Jack-Jackson?" she asked out as she noticed him now buckling her into the seat. He looked up at her with a worried look, but his eyes softened when he saw her tired smile. "Yo-you-you're fo-for-forgiven." she whispered out to him as she continued on to shiver.

He didn't say anything as he nodded his head and moved away from her with a stunned expression. He knew that she wasn't just saying it this time, she had really forgiven him for what he had tried to do to her that night. "Get in the back with her and keep her warm. I'll drive." he said back to Stiles. He opened his mouth to protest on the plan, but Jackson cut him off with an eye roll. "You're drier then I am, Stilinski. Ergo? You have to warm her up, and I have to drive." he snapped at him. When he put it like that, Stiles couldn't argue. He passed him the keys to his jeep and hopped inside the back with Laci.

Jackson fixed the passenger seat and hurried around the side of the jeep. He hopped inside and hurried to start the engine. It wasn't as fast as his Porsche, but it would do. As he was driving, he glanced through the mirror to see Stiles nervously putting his arm around Laci's shoulders. Stiles was slightly wet from the brief time he had in the rain, but he was lot dryer then she was. It didn't help that all she was only wearing was a lacrosse jersey and shorts either. "S-St-Sti-Stiles?" she stuttered out as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a concerned look. "Yo-you-your wa-warm." she told him as she snuggled into his embrace.

He looked down at her with a nervous expression then before relaxing slightly as she curled up against him. She was still shaking, but at least it wasn't as bad now. He brushed back a strand of her wet hair and gave her a weak smile. "No problem, Laci. Always here to help." he told her softly as he tightened his hold around her shoulders. She just smiled as she rested her head down on his shoulder. He started rubbing her arm, trying to get friction going to keep her warm. "We'll be to your place soon, Laci. Just hold on for a little longer and try to stay awake, okay?" he told her as he rested his head on top of hers. His eyes met Jackson's in the mirror and they both knew that they needed to get her warm soon.

#$%^#%$$%^

Stiles had run ahead of them and hurried to get the front door open. Jackson ran in behind him with a shivering Laci in his arms. He shut the door behind them once they were inside of the house. "Her room is up stairs last door on the left." Stiles said out to him. Jackson nodded his head and hurried to get her up to her room. Stiles was about to follow after them when the front door opened behind him. Melissa walked inside, only to scream out when she saw Stiles on the other side. He screamed out as well, not having expected to see her again so soon after ruining her 'date' with Peter.

She was just about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing in her house, but her words were cut off as Jackson came running into the room. "Okay, you? You, I understand being here, but you? You I don't. Where's Scott?" she asked them both as she looked between them. By the look on their face, she could see that Scott wasn't the one who was home with them. "Is Laci home then?" she asked them both. Stiles nervously nodded his head as he didn't meet her eyes.

Melissa had a bad feeling about what was going on now. First they ruined her date with Peter only an hour ago, and now something seemed to be wrong with Laci. She pushed past Jackson and Stiles and made her way towards the stairs. "Laci? Laci, honey?" she called out as she hurried upstairs to get to her room. The boys followed behind her silently, not knowing what to say to her. Melissa ran right into Laci's room to see her shivering on her bed. She didn't waste a second on racing over to her and laying her up. "Oh, my god, Laci!" she gasped as she held up her daughter.

Laci was slightly warmer now, not much, but she just needed to get out of these clothes and into a warm shower already. Then she'd feel a lot better. "M-mo-mom?" she stuttered out as she saw her pulling her closer to her. "I'm right here, sweetie." he told her as she rubbed her arms like Stiles had been doing in the jeep on the ride over . "What happened?" she asked the two boys, who both looked as if they wanted to be anywhere else by there. "Well?" she snapped when neither of them answered her.

Laci could see that neither of the boys wanted to say something in case the other decided to speak up and make it perfectly clear that they were lying to her. It wasn't like they could tell her the truth since the truth was that Laci and Jackson were in the woods running for their lives from the hunters and that they had left Scott behind. So, it seemed this was left up to Laci to fix for them. "J-Jackson s-saw me wa-walking do-down t-th-the st-street. Off-offered me a-a ride ho-home. Hi-his c-car broke d-do-down wh-when it star-started po-pour-pouring. St-Sti-Stiles f-fo-fou-found us." she managed to tell her mom.

Melissa seemed skeptical of the story, but didn't throw it out the window completely. She just nodded her head, buying the story for now, and motioned for the two boys to leave. "I've got to get her out of the wet clothes. You can both go home, I've got it from here. Thank you for getting her home." she told them as she got up and walked them to the bed room door. The boys hesitated on leaving, but nodded and headed down stairs to leave. Once she heard the front door close behind them, she returned to Laci and helped her out of the wet clothes.

She handed her a towel and went to get the hot water going for her. She was about to leave the room to go do that, when the sound of Laci's voice calling out to her stopped her. She turned to see what she wanted. "I-i love you, m-mo-mom." she said out to her. Melissa felt her heart sore at the words she hadn't heard from her kids in a long time it would seem. She smiled softly and mouthed that 'she loved her too' to her. Laci gave her a shaky smile in return before she left to go get the hot water started for her.

#%$#%^$%#^

After a nice long hot shower, Laci was all warmed up and ready to just sleep. There was still no sign of Scott, though, and that made her worried. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't help but worrying for him. Which made it so she couldn't sleep. She had tried, she really did, but she kept tossing and turning in her sheets. She had even opened her window to get some air in her room since she had thought that maybe having it close was bugging her subconsciously. Since she couldn't sleep, she heard the noises coming from outside her window. For a second, she panicked and thought that it was going to be Derek's face that would be popping up in her window, but then she really listened to the noises. Derek never made any noise, which meant that this wasn't him.

She pulled the sheets off of her and crept closer to her window. She wondered briefly if it was Scott or Stiles coming in. They were never quiet when they sneaked in through her window during the night. She slowly leaned against the wall beside her window and waited to see who's face appeared in the window. She looked around for any kind of weapon and jumped for joy when she saw Scott's old lacrosse stick on her floor. He had let her borrow it when Stiles made her play with them. She hurried down to grab it and held it tightly in her hands. She tried to calm her heart beat like Scott had taught her to in case it was a werewolf.

A head popped inside of her open window and she swung without looking. She heard a cry of pain, followed by some curse words, and her eyes widened when she realized that she knew that voice. She immediately dropped the stick in her hands and rushed forward. "Oh, my god, Isaac! I am _so_ sorry." she hurried to apologize as she helped in into her room. He was soaked from the rain still pouring down outside, and now he was bleeding because of her. "Here, sit on the bed. I'll go get you some ice and something of Scott's to change into. Just be quiet, though, cause my moms right down the hall trying to sleep." she whispered to him as she sat him down on the end of her bed.

She winced when she saw his nose bleeding and hurried to grab him one of her old shirts around her room. She handed it to him and told him to press it against his face until she can get something better. She hurried down stairs as quietly as she could managed to and grabbed an ice pack, some paper towels, and a wet rag. She moved as fast as she could without making noise to get back to her room. She made a stop into Scott's room and grabbed something from the basket of clean clothes that he hadn't even touched yet before heading back to her own room. She slipped in through her bed room door and closed it behind her before turning back to Isaac. "Again, I am so sorry." she whispered over to him as she crossed the room back to get to him. She didn't think anything of it as she sat down on his knee and took the bloody shirt from him. "This might sting a little." she whispered to him.

He was just stunned that she was sitting on his lap again. She didn't even seem to notice that she was sitting on him, like it was a natural place for her to sit. He only reacted when she touched the wet rage to his upper lip and it hurt. He hissed in pain, his hand out of instinct grabbing her wrist. Her eyes darted up from his lips to his eyes in surprised. She saw the pure fear flash inside of his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Isaac. It won't happen again." she whispered to him as finished cleaning off the blood. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, so that was good, and his nose didn't look broken either, which was also good.

Isaac's grip on her wrist loosened when he realized that he had grabbed her. His hand didn't move from her arm, though. His eyes softened slightly, but to her? It looked like he looked almost hurt if anything. "That-that's what my dad always says, but he-he doesn't, you know, mean it." he whispered back at her as his eyes fell from her and landed on a spot on the floor to her room. He didn't say anymore on the matter, which almost irritated her a little.

She wished that he would talk to her about his dad. It wasn't like she didn't know a thing about him. She had met the guy, he was a creep and she could tell that Isaac was afraid of him. That wasn't right, and she wished that there was something she could do about it to help him. Did he just not trust her? "I could talk to Stiles' dad, if you wanted me to, Isaac." she told him softly as she brushed back one of his longer curls. "Or you could talk to him, and I'll be right there beside you. You don't have to live with him, you could . . ." she started to tell him, wishing that he would just listen to her.

"No!" he snapped in a whisper since he needed to be quiet.

She looked at him a little stunned at his out burst. He had never snapped at her before. She didn't know what to say to him. He panicked when he saw her expression. He had hurt her by snapping at her, and that was the last thing he had wanted to do. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . I didn't mean to, um, to snap at-at you." he stammered out of her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he avoided her eyes. He couldn't look at her now.

She felt bad, she had obviously pushed him too far before he was ready. She just didn't want to see him get hurt anymore. She used her free hand to lift up his chin slightly. She leaned in closer and kissed his lips gently. He winced for a moment, but kissed her back regardless of the pain shooting up his nose. Her kisses sent fire works off inside of him, and he would stand the pain just to have them go off. The kiss was slow, gentle, just like their first kiss. She was trying to be careful of his injured face. He actually surprised her by being the one to deepen the kiss as he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer.

Without thinking, she shifted on his lap so she was straddling him now. She laced her fingers through his sandy colored curls and smiled into the kiss as it started to pick up. His hands fell onto her hips and gripped slightly as he held her closer to him. Her back arched slightly when he started kissing her neck. Her breathing hitched when he hit a certain spot in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. As she was pressed against him, her clothes started to feel really cold. She felt . . . wet. When the shivered ran down her spine, she pulled away from his kisses and looked down at herself. She giggled slightly, still trying to be quiet in case her mom heard them. "What? What is it?" he whispered to her breathless.

She gave him a pointed look at her tank top. His eyes dropped to see what she was looking at that was so funny. His eyes widened slightly as a snort left his lips. The entire front of her blue tank top was now soaked from his shirt. She climbed off of him carefully and saw that her pajama pants were wet now too. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. You can change in here. I grabbed you some clean, dry, clothes from Scott's room. They should fit at least enough to sleep in." she whispered to him as she picked up the forgotten men's clothes off her floor and tossed them to him.

He waited until she grabbed an old sports shirt of Scott's and a pair of shorts before leaving to go change in the bathroom, to change out of his own wet clothes. He glanced down at the sweat pants that she had given him. They would fit him, just barely, but it would do for the night, but the shirt would probably come up to his ribs. Way too small for someone as tall as him. He hoped that she didn't mind him not wearing a shirt. He glanced over at her vanity mirror and looked himself over. At least the bruise on his side was gone. She wouldn't have to worry if she sees it again like she had before.

He moved closer to the mirror and touched his cheek. He was surprised the she hadn't seen the already darkening bruise appearing. He knew that if she saw it now, she would think it was her fault, but he knew differently. He knew it was because of his dad that he was sporting another bruise on his face. He was so caught up in looking at his reflection, that he didn't even hear her come back inside. "Hey . . . oh!" she gasped when she saw him shirtless. He spun around, hoping that she didn't notice what he was doing. He chuckled nervously when he saw her covering her eyes. "I, um, I thought that you'd be done changing." she mumbled out to him as she stumbled around to shut the door behind her.

He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, at all, it was really the last thing that he had wanted to do. "It's, um, it's okay. The shirt, it didn't . . . it didn't fit. Do you mind? Ca-cause if you do, I can man-manage." he said to her nervously as he went to go grab the shirt from where he had left it on the bed. He paused when he caught sight of what she had changed into. He shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly as his eyes looked her over. He knew that she had shorts on, but the shirt she had put on over them had covered them up completely.

Her legs looked longer some how, and so smooth. Even with the baggy shirt on, he could still see her petite frame. "No, it's, um, it's fine. " she told him as she peeked through her fingers to look at him. When she realized how stupid she had to be looking right now, she dropped her hand from her face and shifted from one foot to the other. "So, um, how-how do you wanna do the, you know, the sleeping arrangements?" she asked him nervously as she realized that they would have to figure that out now.

He turned red on the spot when he glanced down at the bed. He didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable if he mentioned them sleeping in the bed together. He glanced down at the floor and knew that he would have to sleep there, even if was uncomfortable. "I'll, uh, I'll take the floor." he offered as he motioned to the spot beside her bed. She nodded without a word and went to getting his bed of sheets ready for him. He helped set it up and soon they were both trying to fall back to sleep. The silence only went on for a few minutes before Laci finally had had enough with the tossing and turning. She turned onto her side and looked down at Isaac. He wasn't a sleep either, just staring off into space.

His eyes lifted up when he heard her bed squeak again. They scrunched up in confusion upon seeing her looking back at him with an annoyed look. "I can't sleep." she whispered down to him. He chuckled and whispered "Me neither," back to her. She giggled and closed her eyes for a long moment. He watched her with a soft expression before she opened her eyes again and gave him a small smile. "Would you mind sharing the bed? The floor can't be that comfortable to sleep on, and maybe I'll sleep better when I can't move around." she whispered down to him.

They both blushed a deep red at the question, but he hesitantly nodded his head. He quietly got up from the floor as she scooted over to make room for him. He carefully climbed into the bed beside her. Once he was under the covers, she laid her head onto his chest and snuggled into his side. He blushed even harder when she let her arm lay across his middle. He looked down at her and saw that she had already fallen a sleep on him. She must have been exhausted before he got to her house in the first place. He lips twitched into a smile as she slept soundly in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling one of her curls around his finger. He noticed that she was smiling in her sleep and his own smile grew slightly. After five minutes of just watching her sleep and playing with her hair, he followed her lead and let sleep finally over come him for the rest of the night.


	34. Deserving What You Got

Thanks for all of the reviews, there were so many. **Daenie**, thanks so much for that, you made my day and I was back in the writing mood to finish up season one! **McGinnis INC**, you're right, I'm not the greatest at grammar, I've never been good at it, but I'm working on it. I don't have a beta, but I'd be open to it if anyone wants to help me. This is a fan fiction though, so not all characters are going to be the same as they are on the show, or like who they like on the show either. We've never seen Derek like someone before, so how am I suppose to know how he'd really act when he does?

Another thing I wanted to bring up was that It's okay if you don't like Isaac with Laci, you're free to like her with who ever whether it's Stiles, Derek, Isaac, or heck, even Jackson if you wanted, but it's a love triangle. Derek's not out of the picture completely. I started this story thinking she was seventeen, but then I realized that Scott was 16, which would have to make her 16 too since they're twins. That's my mistake, and I'm sorry, but Have you guys honestly seen a 16 year old with a 20 something year old? It's way too soon for her to know what she really wants after high school, and that's where Isaac comes in. Not saying he'll be with her for the entire story, but he won't be leavin anytime soon. If you don't like that, you don't have to read.

Sorry for the long author's note, onto the story! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 34!

#%$$%^#%$#%$

The next morning, she woke to the sound of her mom calling her down for breakfast. She a woke with a start, thinking that Isaac was still sleeping in her bed with her. Her eyes fluttered open, only to find that she was left alone in her bed. She looked around and saw that the window was still open. She saw something tapped to the bottom of it. She panicked as she slowly got out of bed, hoping that it wasn't Derek or Peter that had left her a note. She was stupid to leave the window open, especially with Isaac being here with her, but she hadn't been thinking about any werewolf problems for once. She crossed her room and grabbed the note from the window. Her heart slowed down and a smile slowly appeared on her lips as she actually read it.

_'Left before your mom or brother found me. didn't want to get you in trouble. see you are school._

_ ~Isaac'_

She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her smile from jumping right off of her face and running to some place else without her. Her mom called up again, telling her to get down stairs for breakfast. She put the note down onto her vanity and hurried to get down stairs before her mom came up looking for her. She went past Scott's room and got worried when she didn't see him in there. Worry filled her again as she remembered that she and Jackson had left him behind with Derek right before the hunters got there. She just hoped that they were both okay.

#%^$%^#%$#%^$

She got to school and was looking all over the place for her brother. She couldn't just call him because she had remembered that Derek still had her phone from when they outed Peter as the alpha. She couldn't just get another one either, because she couldn't afford it. She was looking around the different hallways as she passed them, completely unaware of where she as actually walking, when she walked right into someone. "Oh, I am so . . . Jackson?" she paused when she saw that it him who she had walked into.

He chuckled at her and looked her over. He was happy to see that she was better, and that she hadn't caught a cold from being out in the rain as long as she was with only wearing shorts and a lacrosse jersey. She glanced up at him smiling, but her smile fell when she noticed that black eye that he had. How she hadn't noticed it the night before, she didn't know. "Oh, my god! What happened to you? Is that from . . ." she trailed off, not wanting to finish it out loud with so many people around them.

He quickly shook his head as he touched his eye. He winced for a second, but shook it off as nothing. He was more surprised on _who_ gave it to him, then actually having it. "I deserved this one," he admitted to her. "tried to kiss the dude's girlfriend, and he, you know, found out. Obviously." he told her, but he could see that she knew exactly who he was talking about. Her mouth actually dropped in surprise when she figured it out.

"Isaac _punched_ you?" she exclaimed.

He shrugged it off again, but that was all the confirmation that she needed to have. Though, she was flattered that Isaac had defended her, he didn't need to hit Jackson. "Don't worry about it, Lace. Like I said, I had it coming." he told her with another shrug of his shoulder as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Besides, the guy needed an ego boost, and like I told you before, I'm a giving kind of guy." he laughed to her softly as they started down the hall together. Laci didn't know what to say to him. It had to be some guy thing or something. She really just didn't understand it. At all.

The two were chatting away, with laughter cutting in every few minutes, before Laci was suddenly pulled away from Jackson by her brother and Stiles. She gave Jackson a weak wave before following after the two boys. "Okay, I'm happy that you're alive, but where the hell are you taking me, Scott?" she said up to her brother and Stiles as they pulled her around another corner behind them. She stumbled slightly, but they kept her on her feet as they pushed her into an empty class room.

Stiles made sure that no one was following them before shutting the door behind them. Laci pulled out from her brother's grip just long enough to throw her arms around him. He didn't hesitate on hugging her back, glad to see that she was safe. "I've been trying to text you all morning. Why weren't you answering your phone?" he asked her worriedly. He looked her over and saw that she was perfectly fine. The near run in with Peter this morning had still left him scared, not just for himself, but for Laci and Allison too. They were both innocent and they had no way to defend themselves against Peter. With the possibility of Derek being captured by the Argents too, it put both girls in a lot of danger. Laci, because of him and Derek, and Allison because of her own family.

Laci was just confused on what was going on. She glanced over at Stiles and shot him a confused look. He knew that Derek had her phone still. "Derek has my phone. He borrowed it because he lost his and he didn't want to out of hearing distance in case something happened to Stiles and me in the hospital." she explained to her brother. He looked back at Stiles, having already asked him if he knew anything about Laci's phone. He held up his hands in surrender, he had just forgotten that part.

Scott didn't seem to feel any more better with her not having her phone on her, though, even if she was safe this time. That didn't mean that she would be next time. What if she needed help and couldn't call him? Not that it would matter, all she would have to do is scream and he'd hear her. He'd always hear her if she needed him. Peter knew that too. "Peter threatened you and Allison today." he told her as he dropped down into one of the other desks.

She looked at him in surprise, not knowing how to take in that new news. She hadn't seen Peter since the night she and Stiles saw him at the hospital. Apparently, he's been all kinds of busy, seeing as he's gone on a date with their mom, and had even made time to threaten Scott a couple of times. "He won't hurt me, Scott, or Allison. You won't let that happen, and neither will her dad. Just take a deep breath and relax. The dance is coming up, and we're all going to have fun." she tried to comfort him, but it didn't work out as well as she could liked to hope.

Stiles and Scott shared a wary look, clearly telling her that they knew something that she didn't. She looked between them, giving them both a warning look to just spit it out and tell her already. She was sick of secrets, and they knew that. "Scott can't, um, he can't go to the, um, the dance. Coach Finstock banned him because of his grades." Stiles explained to her as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided her eyes.

Laci looked back at her twin in shock, not believing that he had failed his classes bad enough to be banned from the dance. Her brother wasn't stupid, she knew that, but this year so far was taking a bad toll on him. She almost didn't blame him for doing so badly. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on school either if she were in his position. "You're still going, though, right?" she asked him, knowing fully well that this wouldn't stop her brother.

"Oh course." he said back to her completely serious.

She was the first to crack a smile and laugh as she reached over and hugged her brother. He chuckled as he hugged her back, taking a longer moment to just hold her in case something went wrong. "I love you, Laci. I won't let anyone hurt you." he mumbled into her hair. She pulled back slightly and smiles brightly at him. She kissed his cheek and pulled him into another hug. "I know you won't, Scotty. I love you too." she whispered back to him as she held on tight to him.

Stiles just let them have their little sibling moment in silence as he tried to focus on something else in the room. He returned his attention to the twins when they pulled away from each other. "What's the plan, Batman?" Stiles asked his best friend as he leaned against the wall. Laci shot him a confused look, as did Scott. Stiles scoffed, not believing that they didn't get the reference. "Oh, come _on_! Scott's always playing batman! It's only fair I get to call him it once!" he complained to them both.

Laci just rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing to further the conversation about Scott being batman. Scott just shook his head at his friend, not believing that he was finding time to joke around now. "The plan is that Jackson's taking Allison to the dance, and you're taking Laci. I'm gonna figure out some way to get in with out Finstock seeing me." he explained to them both as he looked between them.

Stiles suddenly felt his heart stop fast as he choked on air and stumbled on his feet a bit. He, fortunately for his own sake, caught himself before he hit the floor, but she had still seen his stumble. She was just looking at her brother in disbelief. Did he happen to forget that she had a boyfriend? Granted, Isaac hadn't asked her to go with him yet, but the fact that they were dating made it obvious that they would be going together. "Uh, Scotty? My favorite twin, you do remember that I have a, oh I don't know, a _boyfriend, _right?" she asked him as she sent him a sharp look.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously then. He glanced back over at Stiles to see a flash of hurt appear on his face, but it was gone before he could really be sure that it had been there in the first place. "But Isaac can't protect you if Peter comes after you." Scott pointed out to her. Stiles looked at him with a confused look, knowing that he couldn't protect Laci any better then Isaac could. He was still human, just like Isaac was.

Laci narrowed her eyes on her brother. She caught him off guard by hitting the back of his head, causing him to shoot her a warning look to cut it out. "Like Stiles could 'protect' me any better." she scoffed, though she didn't mean any offense to her friend. He's protected her a lot this year so far, she just needed to prove a point to her brother. "And can't you just trust me to protect myself until you get there? I'm not completely helpless, you know." she told him stubbornly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

He knew that since she found out about him, that she's gotten stronger. She knew how to defend herself, and she was stronger, but even Derek can't take Peter down on his own. He was just worried that he wouldn't be able to get to her in time if Peter went after her. "It's just . . . Laci, I'm . . . I don't . . ." he kept changing his mind on what he was going to say to her next. He didn't know how to explain to her how scared he was. Not just for himself, not even just for Allison, but for her and Stiles too. Maybe even Derek too. He was only sixteen, his biggest worry should be failing three classes, not being a werewolf and running for his life every ten seconds.

He jumped, his head snapping up, when Laci placed her hand on top of his own. Her eyes were leveled with his own, determination and strength burning inside of her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Scott, and neither are Stiles and Allison. Peter's not going to win, you are, and that's a promise." she told him as she kept her eyes locked on him. He gave her a weak smile of thanks as he took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand back. "I've got to get going now, though. Some of us actually go to class still, and besides, one of us need to do the McCall good." she laughed out to them as she wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying and kissed to top of his dark mop head of hair before leaving the room with a quick wave to Stiles.

#$^%$%^$%^#

Laci was at her locker when Isaac walked up to her. Her smile seemed to beam almost immediately at the sight of him. He actually surprised her by leaning down and giving her quick peck on the lips. "I, uh, I thought it was time that I, you know, kissed you first." he whispered to her before he straightened up and leaned against the lockers beside her. She smiled up at her, a faint blush on her cheeks. He smiled in return, happy to see that he had made her smile like she was.

She looked away from him and put away another one of her books. She had told Stiles that she would ride home with him today at lunch, but she figured a few minutes wouldn't be too much for him to wait. "I missed you at lunch. Where were you?" she asked him as she stuffed her jacket that she had worn during gym into her locker and then traded it for one of her note books that she needed for her english class.

Isaac seemed even more nervous then she'd ever seen him before upon her asking him that question. It made her even more curious as to why that was. "Well, I was, um, I was out getting, um, these." he told her before revealing what he was holding behind his back. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of flowers in his hands. That wasn't what made her heart sore, though, it was the fact that they were her favorite. She couldn't help but giggle as he handed her the neon colored flowers. She couldn't believe that he had remembered her telling him that she couldn't pick a favorite color flower, so she always loved the neon ones since they came in more then one color during their walk through the park.

She glanced up to thank him after taking a sniff of the flowers, only to feel her heart race fast again. Her jaw dropped slightly at sigh of the teddy bear wearing a tux in his hands with an envelope with her name on it in it's paws. "Awe, Isaac. He's so cute!" she cooed as she took the teddy bear from him. He seemed really nervous as she passed him the flowers back so that she could read the card. He waited on baited breath as she opened it and let her eyes scan over the words he had written inside.

_'Since I always seem to find myself a stuttering mess around you, Mr. Bear offered to ask you for me. Would you like to go to winter formal with me?_

_ ~Isaac and Mr. Bear'_

She felt her heart melt as she read over the note. She was speechless as she hugged the bear to her quickly. "I would love to go to winter formal with you, Mr. Bear." she laughed out to the stuffed animal in her hands. She glanced up at Isaac and saw that he looked like he wasn't breathing as he watched her. "As long as Isaac is that one who actually picks me up and dances me the whole time." she added in with a sly smile to Isaac. She giggled when he seemed to breath again and laughed with her.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed out as he lifted her up as he held onto her. She pulled back slightly, and leaned down to kiss his lips. The kiss was slow and quick, but it still made her stomach flip. As she pulled away, her expression turned serious. "I saw what you did to Jackson." she blurted out to him. He seemed to freeze as his expression grew frightened, thinking that she was going to change her mind and not go with him after all. He felt his heart stop when she giggled. "And as much as I don't like that you hit him, I am flattered that you defended me." she said to him as a hint of a smile appeared on her lips. A smile up his own twitched on his mouth before she kissed him again.

"Well isn't this a cute sight to see." a voice said out behind them. Isaac accidentally dropped Laci back down to her feet out of surprise. She giggled as she touched her lips, hoping that her lip gloss wasn't smudged as she turned around to see Lydia and Allison both standing there. Before she could ask them what they wanted, Lydia was already filling her in on what was going on. "Since you're Allison's friend, you're allowed to come with us to go dress shopping for Winter Formal." she explained to her, though, she looked less then pleased to have said it.

Laci actually looked at Allison with a surprised expression, but she wasn't complaining about a shopping trip. She still needed to get her dress, and she had been saving from all her baby sitting jobs over the summer for this dance. "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. I'm in." she said to them before turning to Isaac. "Thank you for Mr. Bear and the flowers. I'd call you later but I lost my phone. So, I'll see you tomorrow." she told him before stretching up on her tippy toes and kissing him quickly before leaving with Allison and Lydia. She glanced over her shoulder to see him watching her. She flashed him a smile and a spared him a quick wave before they disappeared around the corner.


	35. The Perfect Dress For You

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! This chapter's mostly a filler, so I'mma try and update in a little bit. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 35

#$%#%# $%#$%#%$#%$

The girls had already hit one or two stores in the mall, but none of them had come up with anything that they liked so far. As they were walking through the mall, and Lydia and Laci both, couldn't help but notice that Allison hadn't be as excited as she had been when they left school. Laci had tried asking her what was wrong, but she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Jackson was taking her to the winter formal, not Scott. She might have broken up with him, but that didn't mean she liked her brother any less. "Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind." she tried telling them as they got onto the exalater to go up to Macy's.

Lydia didn't seem to understand as to why Allison was upset, not like Laci did. Allison normally would have already talked to Laci about what was going on with her, but she felt weird with it being her brother and all. She didn't want to put Laci in the middle of it. "You could smile at least. Ever heard of the saying 'Never Frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia told her as they started going up.

Laci couldn't stop herself for snorting at that. She knew that Stiles was one of those guys who loved Lydia's smiles. "I know one person who's in love with yours." she muttered underneath her breath, but Lydia hadn't caught it. Allison did, though, and shot her a look before cracking a smile her way. Laci lowers her eyes when the smile disappeared when Allison realized that it was there. "and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lydia's right, Allison. Smile, have fun. It's okay to do that." she said out louder this time so Lydia heard her this time.

Lydia just rolled her eyes at Laci. The girls just couldn't seem to get along, even if they did share the same friends. "Smile Allison. I'm buying you a dress." she said over to the taller girl beside her. Her eyes flickered back to Laci with a frown as she looked to see her counting how much money she had with her. From what she could see, it wasn't enough for a dress and shoes, and that wasn't even counting hair and nails. She almost felt bad for the girl, but she wouldn't be caught dead being willingly nice to Laci McCall. "And I guess you too, Laci, cause there is no way that boyfriend of yours is going to drool over you with anything you buy with how much you brought with you." she said back to her as if it was an off handed comment.

Laci bit back the insult she wanted to tell the red head, but Allison caught her attention before she could. She shook her head, silently telling her to just drop it. "I personally think that Isaac drools over anything she wears, even if it was a paper bag. It's cute, the way he looks at you." she said to both of the girls as they were almost to the point of reaching the top of the stairs. She glanced back at Laci, who in turn gave her a blushing nod of thanks. "And I have to admit so far as apologies go, that's more then I expected." she said over to Lydia as she looked around the mall.

"Excellent." Lydia said out, thinking that she was off the hook with the whole 'making out with Scott' incident in the coaches office.

Allison glanced back at Laci and gave her a wink. Laci held back her laughter, knowing that her friend was going to milk this as much as she could witth Lydia. "But not as much as I'm going to ask." she told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What?" Lydia squeaked out, not having expected Allison to make her do more then she was already doing. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked her. She was almost panicked, as if she were already thinking the worse about what Allison was going to make her do. She glanced back at Laci, as if she would know what was going on, only to gave a not so innocent shrug of her shoulders, acting as if she didn't already know.

Allison seemed to smile upon knowing what she was going to make Lydia do. She knew that she was pushing it, but in the end, she was looking out for her friend in the end. "It means that you're going to cancel on whatever dumb roided-up jock you said 'yes' to and you're going to go with somebody else." she explained to her as the three of them got to the top and walked off.

"Who?" she asked her, even more panicked now.

Allison had to think about it, she hadn't actually thought that Lydia would agree to her terms, but she had. Laci looked around for anyone, but she double backed when her eyes caught sight of Stiles at the perfume station. She saw this as Stiles chance. She nudged Allison and motioned her to look to her left. She followed where she had pointed, and smiled as she realized where Laci was going with this. "Him." she said out as she pointed at Stiles. Lydia turned to see who she was looking, only to catch Stiles at his worst moment. He had accidentally sprayed perfume into his mouth and had started choking on it. They looked back at Lydia to see that she was less them pleased. "Oh . . . don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison teased her.

Lydia shot her and Laci both a glare, not liking that she had used her own words against her in this situation. She wasn't going to give them the pleasure in knowing that they had gotten under her skin, though. She looked back at Stiles and tilted her head. He wasn't so bad, she thought to herself. Stiles looked over and noticed the three girls already looking at him. He gave them all a weak wave, trying to look like he hadn't just sprayed perfume into his mouth like an idiot. Laci gave her a small push, making it clear they it was now or never. Lydia straightened out her hair quickly and shot a glare back to Laci before strutting off towards Stiles. Once they saw the two talking, or well, Lydia talking and Stiles just nodding his head frantically, Laci and Allison shared a victorious smile and slapped fived each other before going off to find their own dresses.

#$%$^%$^#%Y

The girls had all slipt up to look for their dresses. Lydia had managed to get Stiles holding everything she picked up and was using him as a puppy dog as he followed her around without any word of complaint. Allison was looking at the lighter colored dresses while Laci was going for a more natural colored dress. She knew that most of the girls were going to go with the silver color because of snow flakes and just snow in general, but she was going for a blue shade of color. Something that made her think of water, rather then ice.

She was searching through the dresses when she glanced over. She could see another girl standing just a few feet over from her. Her blond girls were a frizzy mess and left down like a lion's maime. She was wearing baggy sweats and she apeared to not have slept in days it would seem. She looked like she wanted to ask for help, but was too nervous to. "Do you want any help? I could help you find a dress, if you want." Laci said out to her in a soft voice, not wanting to spook her.

She had still managed to startle the blond girl as she jumped a mile and spun around to face her with wide eyes. She was jittery, not knowing what to say to Laci. "Uh, I-I-I don't know. I-I want to, bu-but I don't, um, I don't have a-a date." she said out nervously to her. Laci surprised her by just smiling sweetly and going over to her. She glanced at the blond for a minute before going to look at the dresses in front of her.

After a minute of searching, she pulled out a nice silk blue dress for her. It had black ribbon straps and the top of a light blue that grew darker as it flowed down. It emphasized the chest with a 'V' cut with a white slash around the waist that led to the shirt that flowed out to the knees. It puffed out a little, making it so it skin tight, but it looked just right. "Here. Try this on. I'm almost positive that it'll look great on you." she told her as she held out the dress for her to take from her. "Just let me find a dress to try on and we'll go together." she told her with a sweet smile.

She didn't say anything as she nodded her head timidly as she took the dress from Laci's hands. "Oh-okay." she said out shyly. Laci smiled in return and went to looking for herself then. It took a little longer, but when she saw the smokey color blue dress hidden in between the dresses. She pulled it out and held it up to herself. It went down to her just above her knees, the perfect length for someone as short as her. The top chest part of the dress was a very dark blue, almost black, but below the sash around the waist, was a milky moon white color. The skirt of the dress was pushed out like the one she had picked out for the other girl, one it all different shades of smokey grey, white, black, and even a mix of blue colors in it. It almost reminded her of the night sky and the moon.

Once she checked to make sure that it was the right size, she returned to the nervous bloond with a bright smile as she held up her dress to her. Once she got to her, the two girls were off in search of the dressing room. "I'm Laci, by the way." she said to the blond when she realized that they didn't even know each other's names. The girls paused when they got to the dressing room, only to find that there was a small line and that Stiles and Lydia were just before them. "Oh, hey, Stiles. Lydia. Find anything you like?" she asked the other girl until she noticed the pile in Stiles arms. "Or maybe narrowed it down to less then ten?" she said upon seeing the dresses.

Stiles didn't seem to mind, much, about holding them all, though. They only seemed to notice the blond when she managed a shy little snort at Laci's comment. "This is my new friend . . ." she paused, not having actually got her name. "Erica." she blurted out, only to look away fom the three when all eyes were on her. "Right, this is Erica. Erica, this is my best friend Stiles, and his _date_, Lydia." she introduced her to the other two, giving Lydia a taunting smile to rub in the fact that she wasn't happy with Allison's condition.

Lydia sneered at her in return, but said nothing that would start a fight between the two. Not when it could back fire on her. Besides, it was her turn to go into the free dressing room open, and she pulled a bored Stiles along with her. As they stood in silence, Laci looked over the blond beside her. She could tell that if her hair was put up, or at least curled nicely, and if she lost the baggy clothes, she would actually be really pretty. She watched as Erica seemed to fidget around nervously. She kind of reminded her of Issaac in a way. "You should put your hair up. For the dance I mean." she blurted out to her.

Erica looked at her stunned for a moment, but nervously nodded her head at the suggestion that she had made. She wasn't sure if she would do it, but it was a nice thing for her to remember for laster. Laci smiled in return as her eyes wondered around the rest of the store around them. She was looking to see where Allison had wondered off to. Instead of finding her tall archer friend, though, she had found her brother. "Um, excuse me. I've got to go seriously hurt my brother. I'll see you at the dance, yeah? And don't worry about the dress, it'll look great and you should so get it." she said out to her as she excused herself from Erica and hurried to go over to her brother.

She basically ran over to her brother, who, for some reason, had no idea she was coming toward him. He was hiding behind one of the displays, and she wanted to know why. When she finally got to him, she pushed him back behind the stand that he was hiding at so that no one could see them. "I knew it was weird that Stiles just happened to be here. I was just stupid to think that he was here alone." she whispered to him angrily as she poked his chest to make her point that she wasn't happy with him.

Scott was still worried about what had just happened with Allison. Peter had been here, and he had touched her. He had been so close to Allison, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he hadn't pulled that car towing stunt, who knows what could have happened to her. What if he had went up to Laci instead of Allison? Him and Stiles could only do so much at once. If they had had Derek with them, he wouldn't have worried so much, but Derek was currently MIA as it would be, and they were on their own. "Peter was here." he whispered back to her. "He talked to Allison, he touched her hand." he told her, his voice stressed and worried. He didn't know what to do, and that scared him the most.

She felt her heart stop as she looked around the store for any sign of him, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She didn't even know if he still looked the same as he did when they saw him in the hospital. His burn was probably completely gone now. "It was just to bait you, Scott. Don't let him get to you. I'll got tell Lydia that I'm getting a ride with you. Just let me buy the dress first." she told him as she motioned to the dress in her hands. She knew that she didn't need to try it on, she just had a feeling that it was the perfect dress for her to wear to the dance.

Scott nodded his head and let her go. She hurried back to the dressing room to tell Lydia that she found her dress and that Scott was driving her home. He listened in as Lydia gave her enough money for the dress, saying that if she was ever going to do anything nice for her, that this was it. Laci hurried to pay for her dress and was soon back beside her brother. He spared one last look with Stiles before leading Laci out of the store and hurrying off to get back to their car so they could get home.


	36. Just A Normal Date As If

Thanks for the reviews. I know, didn't wait long to update, but I'm just excited. Finally got to starting season 2 today! So far, I think you guys are going to like it. I hope, lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 36

$%^$%^$%^%$^%#6

Laci stood in front of her floor length mirror, a nervous expression on her face. She chewed on her bottom lip as she flattened down the skirt of the dress for the hundreth time. She had decided to leave her hair down in curls, her bangs left straightened down to the tips of her eyes. She had only put on a little make up, just the basics really. Mascara, a little smokey colored eye shadow to go with her dress, some blush, and a clear shade of lip gloss. She was nervous of how everyone else would see the dress. She loved it, hands down, but she wasn't sure if anyone would.

"Oh, sweetie. You look just . . . breath taking." her mom's voice said out from the doorway to her room. She spun around on her dress slippers and saw that her mom was standing there with her hand covering her mouth. She was trying not to cry. "That boy, Isaac, he's going to stop dead in his tracks when he sees you." she told her as she moved into the room to get a better look at Laci's dress. She took her hand and spun her around, letting the skirt of her dress flare out a little.

The two woman stood face to face with sad smiles on their faces. She couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter had grown to be. She was so strong, so matured. She was sometimes surprised that she was still only sixteen. "Thanks, mom." she told her before her voice started cracking. Seeing her crying was making her want to cry too. "Isaac's gonna be here any minute, mom. I can't be crying." she tried to laugh out to her as she checked her make up really quick to make sure she hadn't smudged anything without her knowing it. Her mom just laughed as she got even more teary eyed.

The moment was broken by the sound of the door bell ringing down stairs. Laci went into panic mode, not deeming herself ready just yet. She hadn't even made sure that she had everything yet. Melissa knew what to do, though. "Scott, get the door! Tell Isaac that she'll be right down." she called out to her son. She heard a quick 'yeah' before his blur raced by the down way to get the door. "Okay, you've got deodorant on?" she asked her. Laci nodded her head. "Hair's done. Dress is on right and it looks perfect. Shoes . . . no heels? Why am I not surprised with you?" she laughed out when she saw the white silk slippers on instead of a pair of heels. "I think that you're ready for your grand entrance, Lace. Lets go impress that date of yours." she said to her before hugging her really quick and going down to find her camera before Laci comes down after.

Laci gave her mom a few minutes as she just stood in front of her mirror and looked herself over again. She was just praying that everything went over smoothly tonight. She just wanted one night with Isaac to be normal and fun. She didn't want to worry about werewolves, the alpha, Derek, _especially_ Derek, or hunters. She waited another few seconds before taking a deep breath and deciding that it was time to get out there. She left her room and made her way down to the stairs. As she decended from the stairs slowly, fighting back her smile, Scott was the first to turn around. She giggled, not being about to hide her smile any longer, when she saw his jaw drop. He didn't look so bad in a suit either, she noticed.

She paused in her step when Isaac looked up from his conversation with Scott, no doubt being about lacrosse. She blushed when he started stammering for something to say to her, but she wasn't even sure if he was saying actual words. She giggled softly, causing him to blush and look away from her. "Oh, pictures! I need pictures!" their mom suddenly announced as she came out from the kitchen. She moved in between the boys and Laci and took the first picture of Laci alone on the stairs. "Okay, now Isaac and Laci." she instructed them as she waved them around.

Laci rolled her eyes at her mom as she continued on to the bottom of the steps and moved to Isaac's side. He welcomed her nervously as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled brightly as she snuggled into his side. "You clean up nice, Isaac." she said through her smiling teeth. She meant what she had said, he did clean up nice in his tux. He didn't have any bruises on his face either, which seemed like a first. She was happy to see that he was okay for once. She just hoped, for his sake, that it lasted a while.

His eyes flickered down to her for a second before looking back up at the her mom with the camera. He didn't know how to describe how beautiful she really looked. She took his breath away, which wasn't uncommon for her to do. She always caught him off guard and amazed him time and time again when she just smiled at him with that look in her eyes. "You look . . . I-I-I don't even know if there's a word for it." he said down to her, momentarily forgetting that her mom was taking pictures of them. She looked up at him and blushed shyly, not knowing how to respond to that. "Tell her that she looks beautiful." Scott whispered in his ear, causing Laci to roll her eyes and giggle as Scott shot her a wink. Isaac turned red as he chuckled with them. "Yo-you look be-beau-beautiful, Laci." he stuttered out nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Laci glanced at her mom and shot her a wink, silently telling her to get the camera ready for a picture. She nodded her head and got the camera ready. Laci stretched up and pressed her lips against Isaac's lips, her hand reaching past him and pushing against Scott's grossed out face. A flash went off, meaning that Melissa had gotten the picture. Laci broke the kiss and settled back down at her short height, a warm smile playing on her lips as she looked up at the dazed Isaac. She just giggled at his expression and took a hold of his hand.

Melissa felt her own heart melt just watching the two of them. She knew how Scott felt about Allison by him telling her only a few minutes ago, but she could see it clear as day that there was definitely something going on there between Laci and Isaac. "Ok, one more. Just of Laci and Scott, please." she said out to the twins and Isaac. The twins both groaned out, but listened to her regardless. Isaac left her side and let Scott move in toward his sister. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders happily as he held her close.

The two smiled as their mom got the camera ready to take the picture. Lacie's smile shined as she leaned against her brother. "I wasn't kidding, Laci. You do look great." he whispered to her. She looked at him a little taken back, but a weak smile appeared on her lips as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. It caught him off guard, but their mom was lucky enough to get the shot. They declared that the last shot to be taken, and soon Laci and Isaac were off to get to the dance. Scott was sparing her the awkwardness of being the third wheel on the way there, and it made his decision easier with knowing that they would already be car pooling with Stiles and Lydia since Isaac didn't have a car. The less people that new he was there, the better.

Stiles pulled up in front of the house right as Isaac shut the front door behind them. He jumped out of the jeep and scrambled to get around it. He fumbled slightly when he noticed how amazing Laci looked, though. Laci pulled Isaac along with their fingers entwined together as they made their towards the jeep. She was glad to see that he had taken off the top so that Isaac wouldn't have to hunch over in the back with her. It would still be a tight squeeze, but it was better then Jackson's Porsche. Lydia was sitting inside the passenger seat with arms crossed as she pouted. "Uh, hey, Laci. You look . . . wow, amazing." he told her with a dazed smile on his face.

She didn't seem to notice his dazed expression as she smiled up at Isaac with that smile that he loved. Isaac tried to act as if he didn't see it, though, and so did Lydia. Laci might be blind to how her friend loved her, but that didn't mean their dates didn't. Isaac just hoped that Stiles didn't make any kind of move on Laci. He wasn't sure how that would go over and he didn't want to loose her. Stiles suddenly realized that he had to be staring, and snapped out of it as he bowed down in front of them both. "Your beat up piece of junk charriot awaits, milady." he said out to her as he held out his hand for her to take. She giggled and took his hand as he led her to the other side of the jeep. He pushed down his seat and helped her inside of the back seat. Isaace followed in behind her. Once they were both inside, he got inside of the jeep himself. He spared at glance at the house and saw Scott watching them from the door. He gave him a quick nod before taking off to the dance. He just hoped that Scott knew what he was doing.

#$%#% %#$#%$

The four arrived at the school just as people were going inside. Stiles parked his jeep and got out of the driver's seat. He pushed down his seat again to let the two in the back out before hurrying around the other side to help Lydia out. Isaac thought better then to try and get out the way he had went in and just jumped out over the back. He motioned for Laci to do the same as him. She bit her lip in hesitation, but a smile broke up as she nodded her head and got up from her seat. With Isaac's help, she ended up falling into his arms with small squeal of laughter as he spun her around.

The two were laughing like two crazy people as Lydia and Stiles joined them. Stiles tried not to pay attention to Laci in Isaac's arms, but it was harder said then done. He didn't need to worry about it for long since Allison and Jackson were coming their way. "Jackson, you look handsome." Lydia said out as she flattened down her dress just as the other pair stopped beside them. She felt almost embarrassed with Jackson seeing her like such a mess and coming in a piece of junk jeep.

"Obviously." he said back smugly as he looked her over. "It's Hugo Boss." he told her with a chuckle. He was about to leave with Allison when he noticed Laci still being held in Isaac's arms, laughing away at something he had said to her. "Don't have too much fun over there, Lahey! Thanks to you, I have to hide a black eyes now." he said over to them, alerting them of his presence. Isaac got suddenly nervous and carefully put Laci down on her feet again. Her smile fell as she shot Jackson a look to cut it out. He just flashed both her and Lydia a smile before continuing on with Allison.

Laci just rolled her eyes at him and turned toward Isaac, her smile already returning to her face. He gave her a nervous smile in return as he offered her his arm to take. "Lets get this started." she laughed out to him as she wrapped her arm around his offered one, and soon the two were off to get inside of the school. The dance was already in full swing by the time they got inside, and she immediately pulled him towards the dance floor with her. It took him a few minutes to really get into the dancing, but soon they were laughing and just having fun like normal teenagers. It wasn't the much into the first song before Coach Finstock was calling out to her brother. She giggled as she they watch him run away and end up dancing with Danny as a save. It had worked, thankfully, but only because the coach didn't really know what to do when it came to Danny.

Normal, ha! If only.

$%&&^$&^

After the small little incident with her brother and Danny with the coach, things had started to go smoothly. It couldn't last forever, though, it never had before. Laci and Isaac were on their third dance together, the first slow song of the night, when a throat cleared behind them both. She was smiling, thinking that it was Scott or Stiles coming to ask for a dance, but her smile was instantly gone as her heart stopped. It was Peter. "Sorry to interrupt. You two just looked so . . . so connected. I have an eye for seeing these kind of things. I have a nephew who's head over heels for a young lady. She looked quiet like you, now that I think about it. Sadly, she was taken from him much too soon. Wouldn't want to see that happen to the two of you, now would you?" he went on to tell them.

Isaac wasn't completely clueless. He could see how badly this guy was scarying Laci. He wrapped his arm around her as a way to comfort her, to make her feel safe. The guy just laughed at this, as if it was a joke to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a photographer the school hired to take pictures. Just wondering if I could, get a shot of the two of you?" he asked them as he motioned to the camera in his hands. Isaac looked down at Laci and saw her scared expression. That was all the answer he needed. He shook his head to Peter and was about to lead Laci away, when the guy grabbed his arm with a tight grip. "Really, I insist on getting a picture." he told them through a forced smile.

Isaac wanted to tell him to back off, but Laci just shook her head. She didn't need him to give Peter anymore reason to kill him. "Okay, but just one." she told him. She didn't know how she managed to have a strong voice, but someone how it still came out like one. He smiled, pleased that she was going along and motioned for them to get to dancing. They nodded and went back to how they were before he interrupted them. Once he took the shot, he was gone just like that. "I-I'll be right back. I-I'm gonna go get fresh air and see if I can find my brother really quick." she told him nervously as she pulled away from him.

Before he could protest, or even offer to come with her, she had kissed him quickly and taken off to get outside. She was wondering around for a few minutes in the parking lot as she looked for Scott. She shivered slightly at the cold chill that went down her spine. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she just wanted to find her brother. She had seen him with Allison, now she just had to find them. She was walking around the back to see if they were by the busses when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She let out a scream, but it was muffled by a cloth being pressed against her mouth and nose. She struggled to be let go of, but it was no use.

Her screams continued as she thrashed around in the man's grip. She suddenly wished that she had worn heels, just to give her something to use to get free if nothing else. She tried not to breath in the chloroform, but it was becoming too much for her. She'd pass out from lack of oxygen first if she didn't try to breath soon. She gave in after another scream and she started choking as she breathed in the chloroform. Her head began to spin as she saw black dots. She felt her body falling limp into the man's arm, her struggles and screams both coming to a stop as she finally fell into a darkness.


	37. What I Wish, Is Not What I Get

400 reviews! You guys are really amazing! I can't believe I got more then like 20 reviews, let alone 400 lol Thank you everyone who's ever reviews. I wonder if we can get another hundred lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 37

#$%$^#%$# % $$#%$ %$

Derek looked up, his body feeling drained and tired, at the sound of the door opening. He wasn't surprised to see Kate walking inside with that smug look on her face, but he felt his insides start with a growl when the man came in with a knocked out Laci in his arms. Her head was fallen back limp, her once perfect curls, were now a mess. As Kate studied Derek's horrified expression upon seeing the teenager, she knew that she was right. He did like this girl, and by the looks of it? He liked her a lot. "Oh, now this is rich. It really is like Beauty and the Beast with you and this girl, isn't it, sweetie? Now that's interesting." she taunted Derek as she watched the man as he laid Laci down on the dirty ground and chained up her arms above her head.

Kate could see the heart broke expression on Derek's tired face as he kept his eyes locked on the sleeping girl. He was truly hooked on this girl, and she had to wonder how far she could go before he snapped and told her exactly what she wanted him to. "Hm, I wonder how much it'll hurt her if I shock her?" Kate pondered out loud to him. She crossed the room and crouched down in front of her. "She really is a looker. A little young for you, though, don't you think, Derek? She's not . . . corrupted enough. Too innocent, but maybe that's why you want her so badly. You want to corrupt her, like I corrupted you. That's a thing with you, isn't it? History repeating." she taunted him as she reached down and brushed the brown curls out of Laci's face.

Derek lunged forward, only to be jerked back by his own chains, snarling and growling as much as he could. He wanted to badly to break free and tear her limb from limb just for touching Laci. "Don't touch her." he growled out to her, his voice low and threatening as the wolf pushed to be let out. He wanted to protect her, he _needed_ to get to her. Kate didn't listen to him as she ran her thumb down Laci's cheek, pressing hard enough against her skin to draw blood. "I said _don't you touch her_!" he shouted as he tried to lung forward again. He pulled as hard as he could against his cuffs, but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere.

Kate just laughed at his attempts to break free as she raised back up to her feet. She glanced down at Laci and smiled tauntingly at her. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going to touch her." she said out to Derek as she got ready to leave. She paused at the door and looked back at Derek with a crazy look in her eyes. "I never said that he wouldn't be the one to torture her, though." she laughed back to him before leaving and shutting the door behind her and the man. Derek could tell with his hearing that the man hadn't left like she was, though. He was sticking around for later.

Derek looked over at Laci with a nervous look. He needed for her to wake up, and she needed to do it now. He let his eyes roam down her laid out frame first. Even with her make up smudged and her hair messed up, she still looked breath taking. She looked absolutely beautiful, but it wasn't for him. It was for Isaac. She looked amazing for _him_, not Derek. She would never look nice for him again, and that was all his fault. If he hadn't pushed away so many times, he might still have his chance with her. "Laci." he called out to her. "Laci, wake up. Laci!" he kept trying, but still, nothing.

He stopped when he saw that him calling her wasn't doing anything productive. He sighed and looked around for anything. He didn't even know what he was looking for, just something that he could do help wake her up. Obviously just calling her name wasn't going to work, but what he if did it differently? "Laci, wake up, please? It's Derek, listen to me. You have to wake up." nothing. "Laci, you need to wake up. I can't protect you if you're not awake." still nothing. "Just open your eyes for me, please, Laci. _Please_." he begged her. For a moment nothing happened, but then he heard her heart beat. She was waking up.

She groaned out as she tried to toss around. Her heart beat was speeding up, she was starting to come to now. He just needed her to open her eyes, that was all. "That's it, Laci. Just open your eyes. You can do it, please." he continued on to try and coax her into opening her eyes for him. He waited on baited breath as her eyes finally fluttered open. It took her a minute to realize that she was in some kind of room. She shot up, only to be jolted back. She saw the cuffs around her wrists and trying pulling on them, but the only thing she succeeded in was hurting herself. "Laci, don't struggle. You'll only hurt your wrists." he said out to her.

She looked around to see that everything was so dark and dusty. She looked up and saw that she was chained to the wall. She felt weak, like her entire body was drained. Her head was killing her and she felt so cold. Her eyes moved around the room, landing on Derek. He was hanging up on some kind of metal wall. His feet were about a foot off the ground, and the chains were attached to his wrists. His shirt was removed, as well as his jacket, and there were all kinds of wires taped to his side. "Derek?" she asked out. Her voice was dry and her head was killing her. "What's going on?" she asked out to him as she winced and squinted to look around the dark room.

He wanted to give her an answer, but he didn't have one. He didn't even understand what was going on. Well, he did . . . sort of. He knew that Kate wanted to know who the alpha was, but he knew that that wasn't all. She wanted to rub it in his face that she killed his entire family, that she still had a power over him. He opened his mouth to give her some kind of answer, but he was cut off before he could. "I can answer that one for you, Miss." they both looked up to see the man that Kate had brought in to hurt him into giving her answers about the alpha and who the other beta was. "Derek, here, isn't being so nice with the answers that we need. Ergo, why you're here. Miss Argents seems to think because of Derek's attatchment to you, he'll be more . . . compromising, with giving us the answers we need." he explained to her as he moved more into the room.

Derek's eyes flickered over to Laci to see that she was scared. She didn't understand why they had taken her. She and Derek hardly saw each other since the attack at the school When he had last turned her away, that had been it for her. She had moved on, he just didn't want to believe that. He still didn't believe it, not when she still looked at him with those eyes, or when her heart raced just by seeing him or having him be so close to her. She still counted on him to help her brother, and to help_ her_. She still needed him, just like he still needed her too. He wasn't about to let her be hurt by his mistake either. "If you touch her, I will kill you with my bare hands." Derek threatened, his voice as dry and tired as hers was. He didn't sound any less threatening, though.

The man chuckled as he crossed the room and stood in front of Laci. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading to just be let her go. Tears were staining her cheeks as her eyes shined as the water filled them. Her curls were a mess as they framed her face. She looked like a broken angel to Derek. She cringed when the man touched her wounded cheek, wiping the tears and dry blood away with his thumb. "How could I harm a pretty face like this? It's be a shame." he chuckled out to the two of them as he stood up straight. Without warning, he stomped on her ankle, causing her to scream out in pain. He only laughed when he heard the growl from Derek's throat. "Don't worry so much, Derek. I'm not gonna hurt her . . ." he paused as he went to leave the room again. He paused in the door way and grinned as he turned back and locked eyes with Derek. ". . . much." he said out with a chuckle before sliding the door shut behind him as he left.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to the other. Derek had asked he if she was alright, in which she told him that she was fine, but that was about it for conversation. He wanted to tell her that he was going to get them out of here, but he couldn't even get himself free, let alone the both of them. "Were you going to kill him?" she asked out to him, her voice barely about a whisper. She was so quiet that he almost didn't even hear her. He looked back at her confused, not knowing what she was taking about. A spark of anger flashed through her eyes as she looked at him. How could he forget? "Were you going to kill him, Derek? Jackson, Derek! Were you going to kill him?" she asked her again, voice louder, more clear . . . _angrier_.

He didn't know what to tell her. He knew that she wanted him to say no, but if he did? He would be lying to her. Though, it wouldn't be the first time. He had wanted to rip the guy's throat out so badly. He had hurt her, and he wanted to kill him for doing it. He had taken his anger out on her, though. "_Derek_!" she snapped when he seemed to lost his train of thought on something else. His head snapped to her, his thoughts already forgotten. "Yes." he hissed out as his eyes lowered away from her.

Laci didn't know why she had asked that, but it had been bothering her. Yes, Jackson had tried to kiss her, and had grabbed her to keep her from leaving, but she had forgiven him for it. He made it up to her by coming back for her that night in the woods. He could have kept running, and he almost did too, but he had come back for her and carried her the rest of the way. "You don't need to save me from everyone, Derek. I can take care of myself at least one time. It doesn't win you points with my brother either when you go after one of our friends." she said back to him. Her voice wasn't as hostile towards him this time. It was more softer, if anything, though, he could still hear the small hint of bitterness in her voice.

He looked at her with a surprised look. She was making it seem as if he were doing it because he needed to use her to get to Scott. That wasn't the case anymore, and it hadn't been for a long while. "I don't watch out for you because of Scott, Laci. I do it . . ." he paused, stopping himself from saying something he wasn't sure that he meant. He looked over at her and saw that she was waiting on baited breath to see what he was going to say to her. He shook his head, getting rid of the nervous thoughts inside of his head. "I do it because . . . because if I _don't_, it'll drive me_ insane_." he said out to her through gritted teeth.

She looked stunned by his confession. She suddenly blushed as he heard her heart beat start to race as she looked away from him. She bit her lip, trying to calm down her heart. Flashes of Isaac appeared in her head, reminding her of who she was with. It wasn't Derek, he had lost his chance with her. "Yo-you can't say things like that, Derek. I-I can't . . . _don't_, feel that way anymore. I love Isaac." she told him softly, though, she knew that he could hear her just perfectly fine.

He felt his heard clench at the words leaving her mouth. He didn't want to hear about Isaac and her's relationship. He especially didn't want to hear her lie about it to him. "You're not in love with him, Laci." he said out simply to her, trying to keep his voice calm. He couldn't get upset with her, but he was getting down to his last nerve. After the days, hours, of torture he'd gone through, it was finally getting to the point where he just wanted to snap on someone.

Laci felt something inside of her snap. She was so angry right now. Angry at herself for being captured. Angry with Scott for going out that night and getting bitten. Angry at Derek for getting her in the middle of this thing that he has going on with the hunters. Angry at Isaac even for letting her go off on her own. She was mostly angry at Derek, though, for deciding who she can and can not have feelings for. "I could have loved _you_, Derek, but _you_ turned _me _away, remember? _You_ didn't want _me_!" she snapped at him, breathing hard as she struggled to at least sit herself up.

Derek just shook his head, not wanting to listen to her any longer. She was wrong, she couldn't have ever loved him. She couldn't love a beast like him, and Scott was kidding himself if he thought that that Allison could any better then Laci could about all of this. "No, you can't! Alright?" he barked back, his voice suddenly filled with anger. He didn't know who he was mad at more, the situation, himself, or her? He just knew that she couldn't love him, she couldn't even think about loving him.

"Why not? Just tell me _why not_, Derek." she asked him, her voice now broken as her heart was. She didn't understand why he needed to make things so difficult.

"You're _sixteen_! You're a _child_." he told her, his voice cold and emotionless as he glared back at her. Her words died in her throat as she looked back at him with a hurt expression. If anything in these past two months proved _anything_, it was that she wasn't a child. She'd dealt with werewolves and hunters, and everything else in between. She was far from being a _child_. If anything, _he_ was the child. He changed his mind every other second with her. He couldn't decide on what he wanted, but he had expected her to. He expected her to wait for him to finally decide that he wanted to be with her, but that wasn't how it worked.

She moved on when she couldn't wait for him to make up his mind. She had feelings for Isaac, and just because he didn't like that, it did not make a difference. She opened her mouth to say something as a retort to that reason, but he shushed her before she could even utter a sound. She paused, her mouth open to speak, and that was when she heard it. It was a wolf's howl, and she had a gut feeling that it belonged to her brother. "Cover your ears the best that you can." he said out to her. She nodded quickly, snapping her mouth shut as she wiggled her head in between her raised arms and pressed them into her head.

Once he was sure that she was as safe as she possibly could be from the noise, he let out a howl in return, telling Scott that they needed his help. Laci cringed as the noise hit her ears, but there was nothing more she could do. They really needed Scott's help, and this was the only way to get it. She relaxed when he finished and moved her head away from her arms the best that she could. Derek was breathing hard as they locked eyes. Now they just had to wait, and hope that her brother got here in time.


	38. Help Has Arrived!

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Almost to season 2, can't wait to start posting those ones! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 38

&#$%#%$^%#%^$^%$^%

All they could do was wait to either be killed by that guy, or to be saved by Scott. They were both really hoping that Scott came through for them. After what was said was said between them, the two had settled into a silence. She wouldn't even look at him, not wanting him to see how upset she was by what he had said to her this time. The silence was killing him, though, and he hated seeing her so upset, once again, because of something that he had said to her. He let his eyes flicker over her and saw that the dress she was wearing looked amazing on her, even now when it was covered with dirt and grime.

He knew that her curls had once looked perfect, as well as her makeup, that now ran down her face because of her crying. She had looked beautiful when the night had started, and she still did in his eyes. "Your dress . . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to actually say to her about her dress. She lifted her head up, her curious eyes locking on him, wondering what he was going to say. "You look . . . you look good in it. The dress, I mean." he said out to her as his eyes stayed locked on the floor below him.

She felt her jaw drop slightly, her lips parting with a soft expression. She studied him for a moment before she realized what he was doing. He was trying to comfort her, even if it wasn't much more then just telling her that she looked good in her dress. Her expression softened as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Derek," she called out, causing him to look up at her slowly, wondering what she was going to tell him now. "Thank you." she said out to him softly, though, she knew that he still heard her. He looked stunned for a minute, but the moment was over then the door opened.

They both looked up at the noise and Scott came inside of the room slowly, checking around the room first to make sure that no one else was in here with them before he found it safe to look at them. "Laci?" he whispered out. He was surprised to see Laci and didn't think twice before going over to her. He hurried down to her side and checked her over. "What are you doing here? How are you here?" he asked her a question a mile a minute as he tried to figure out where she was chained up.

"Scott," Derek hissed out, stopping him from pulling Laci's chains out of the walls. Scott looked back at his with an irritated look. "Someone's coming. Just get one of my arms free and I'll take care of the rest." he whispered to him as his eyes flickered back and forth between the twins and the door with a nervous look.

Scott was hesitant on listening to him, though. He looked at his sister, not wanting to leave her like this. She saw that he was worried more about her, but Derek knew what he was doing, and he hadn't let them down, not really, before. "Scott, go. I'll be okay. I promise. My ankle just hurts. That's it, I swear." she whispered up to him, trying to get him to believe her and do as Derek said. He glanced down at her ankle. He touched his fingers to it, causing her to wince. He pulled his hand back as if she had burned him. He slowly locked eyes with her and nodded his head. He quickly kissed the top of her head and got back up to his feet. He hurried over to Derek and broke one of his cuffs. It was then that they heard the footsteps coming from above them.

Without another word, Scott hurried out of the room, closing the door shut behind him and went to go hide. Laci and Derek both had just enough time to look as if they were already tired out before the door slid open again and the man that had stepped on her ankle came inside. He went right up to the light that was pointed on Derek, with a brief glance to Laci, before turning it on. Derek slowly opened his eyes, his glare already locked on him. "Ready to have some more fun, Miss? Mr. Hale?" he asked out to the two of them. He only got silence in return. "To be honest . . ." he said as he started over to Laci. She panicked as she sat up when she saw him coming toward her and not over to Derek. ". . . my knuckles are kind hurting from hitting your boyfriend." he said down to her as he stopped in front of her. "So I brought some help." he told them as he held up a bat. Her eyes widened in fear as she shot a panicked look over to Derek.

She tried to not give anything away to the man as she saw Derek talking to no one underneath his breath. It was then that it dawned on her, he was warning Scott! She tuned out the man's voice as he told her that it wouldn't hurt too badly. She looked up at just in time to see him raising the bat up to take his first swing at her. She screamed out, burying her head into her arm as she waited for the pain. It never happened, though. She heard a low snarl and the sound of something hitting the wall before it hit the floor with a thud. She raised her head slowly, her eyes wide with fear, to see her brother hunched over, growling in his wolf form, in front of her. He was protecting her, just like he always would. "Scott!" she cried out in relief. He turned toward her, his face changing back.

He hurried down to her side and broke her free from her chains. She tried to get up, but her ankle gave out from when the man had stepped on her. She cried out as she started to fall, but Scott was there to catch her. He lifted her up and carried her across the room toward Derek. He sat her on the table after moving aside Derek's things. Once she was settled, he turned toward Derek. She just happened to glance down at Derek's shirt and jacket and saw her that phone among the items. She felt like jumping for joy as she pocketed it. "Scott, help me with this." Derek said out to him as he removed the wired taped to his side. Scott said, and did, nothing, though.

"No." he told him.

"What?" he snapped back as he looked at Scott with a furious expression.

Laci looked between them silently, not knowing where her brother's head was right now. He had to have lost it while he was at the dance without her. She looked him over and saw that he had changed out of his old tux. She knew then that something bad had to have happened to him while he was at the dance and by the expression on his face? It had to have been very much worse than just bad whatever it was. "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." he told him.

Laci shivered at the reminder of that man. She hoped that he had left Isaac alone while she wasn't there. He had already threatened him once; she just hoped that he didn't go through with it. Derek didn't see the point in talking about Peter, especially when right now they had worse problems. "You really want to talk about this _right_ now?" he snarled at her twin. Scott didn't even flinch, though. The only thing that he was thinking about at all was keeping both Allison and Laci safe from Peter tonight and every other night that he was still a threat.

Derek didn't seem to see it this way, he didn't know any better, though. Peter had played him, just like he had played everyone else. "He's going after Allison and her family." he explained to him, but he knew that it wouldn't have a big effect on him. He didn't give a crap about the Argents, he hated them all. He glanced over at Laci and remembered what Isaac had told Stiles, which he then told him before he and Allison went out to the busses. Some guy who scared Laci had come up to them, going on and on about love and something about his nephew loosing his girlfriend to something too early. He could only imagine that it had been Peter that had scared her. "He's already made a point of going up to Laci and Isaac tonight at the dance. He was going to kill them, and he's going to kill Allison's family too." he went onto explain to Derek.

Derek's eyes widened slightly as he glanced over at a guilty Laci. Why hadn't she told him that Peter had approached her and Isaac tonight? She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye to see the hurt look cross his expression before his anger took over. "So what?" he snapped as he looked back at Scott.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott snapped back at him.

"You can't! Alright, now . . ." Derek started to say, but trailed off as he shook his still chained arm that needed to be freed. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of here _right now_! Get me out right now!" he snapped as his nerves were getting the better of him. He really did not want to be here, especially with Scott and a hurt Laci here with him, when she gets back from where ever she went.

He didn't even know when that would be, and it was putting him on edge. It put Laci on edge too since it was Kate who brought her here. If she was cold enough to do that, she was sure that killing that wouldn't be that much harder for her to do. "Scott, come on." Laci insisted when she saw how jumpy Derek was acting when it came to Kate Argent. If she scared him? Then she had to be bad, and she so did not want to be around to find out how bad and why she scared Derek.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott pressed on, though, completely ignoring his twin as his eyes stayed locked on Derek in front of him. Derek just wanted to ring this kid's neck. He didn't seem to get that there was no way to stop Peter, and that they all be dead anyways if Kate came back before they could make a run for it.

He was only doing this because he wanted to be with his stupid human girlfriend, whose family was actually the one who trying to kill them right now. "You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend?" he growled at Scott before snapping his eyes over to Laci. She just wanted to go home safe to Isaac. She had even said that she wanted him. Why should he risk his life for a girl who doesn't even want him like he wanted to be with her? "For your boyfriend?" he added in with a dark look to her. "Huh?" he asked them, but neither said a word as they looked away from him. "For both of your _stupid_ little teenage crushes that mean absolutely _nothing_!" he shouted at the both of them, his glare shifting coldly between the two of them. He noticed that Laci about to open her mouth and defend Isaac to him, once again, but he cut her off. "You're not in love!" he snapped at her before looking back at Scott. "Neither of you are. You're sixteen years old, you're both children." he told them both.

Laci didn't know what to say to any of that. She knew that she wasn't in love with Isaac, it was too soon for that, but she really believed that her brother was in love with Allison. "Maybe you're right." Scott said out to him as he stared down at the floor with a cold look. Both Laci and Derek looked at him in surprise, not having expected for that, of all things, to come out of his mouth. "But I know something you don't." he said as he glared up at Derek. "Peter said that he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" he asked him, but Derek said nothing. "He lied." he told him as he dug something out of his pocket and un folded it to show Derek. "Do you remember this?" he asked him as he held up the picture of a dead deer with a spiral on its side.

The three stayed quiet for a minute, taking in everything that Scott and Derek had both just said to the other, and to her. They were pressed for time, though, and Scott still had to convince Derek to help him kill Peter. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacons Hills, right?" he asked him as he unwrinkled the picture more so that Derek could get a better look at it.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him, his voice guarded as his eyes widened slightly upon seeing the picture in Scott's hand.

Scott didn't miss the look of fear in Derek's eyes, but he didn't comment on it either. Neither did Laci. Time was too crunched to do anything about Derek looking scared. "My boss told me three months ago someone came to the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?" he asked him. "Peter's nurse." he said a second after, not waiting for Derek to answer him. He paused as he let Derek take that in. "They brought your sister here, so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha, and that's_ why _you're going to help me." he snapped at him, hoping that Derek believed him now.

The twin shared a quick look before turning their attention to Derek again. They waited on baited breath as he seemed to think it over. They couldn't tell what he was thinking, though, and for a moment, they had believed that he wasn't going to help them this time. Scott turned away from him, giving up on trying to convince him to help. Laci knew that they couldn't do this without him, though. She had to give it a try. "Just say that you'll help us, Derek, please. If you say that you will, he'll help you unlock your other . . ." she trailed off as she watched him free himself on his own from the cuff.

Scott slowly turned back around after hearing the metal bend. Laci's eyes widened with an impressed look as she watched him drop down the last foot to the floor, rubbing his sore wrist as he locked eyes with her briefly before shifted and locking eyes with Scott. "I'll help you." he said out to him through clenched teeth. Laci breathed out in relief upon hearing those words come from his mouth. Maybe this night was starting to look up? God, she really hoped so.


	39. You Can Do It

Thanks for all the reviews! One more chapter of the finale left and then onto season two! How crazy was the last episode? I've already got so much planned for that episode! And heads up, I think something's wrong with my spell check, I'll have to figure that out, so excuse the obvious mistakes lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 39

#%$#%$ %$#%$ $%#

Scott carried his sister in his arms as he led the way back out of the tunnels. Derek used the wall as support as he followed behind them. He had wanted to carry Laci, she would be safer with him, but he was still too weak to barely hold up himself, let alone another living human girl. Laci had her arms wrapped around Scott's neck and her head buried into his shoulders to keep the cobwebs from touching her face. She looked up slightly from his shoulder occastionally and noticed Derek right behind them. He was panting, but he kept going because they didn't know when Kate would be back to finish the job.

After a few more turns, they got to the gate leading outside. Scott put Laci down carefully since you had to basically crawl out. As she was waiting for Scott to get out first, she and Derek used each other to balance on. "Come on, Lace. You first." Scott whispered back to her as he got the gate open and help his hand out for her. Lace was hesitant as she looked up at Derek. He nodded his head tiredly, motioning for her to go on. She nodded back and left his side slowly before hobbiling up to her brother. She took a hold of his out stretched hand and he pulled her up carefully. Once she was up enough, he crouched down and picked her back up in his arms.

Derek came out after they moved out of the way and the three of them made their way back up towards the Hale house. Derek was using Scott's shoulder for support as he tried to keep up with him. They climbed up a little hill, Scott being extra careful since he had Laci, and soon saw the house in sight. They were almost there. "Hold on." Derek said out as he let go of Scott, who didn't notice him and kept walking foward. "Hold on." he said out louder, this time getting their attention. The two boys shared a look before looking around. "Something doesn't feel right." he said out to Scott and Laci.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him as he glanced down at his sister. He adjusted her in his arms as her grip around his neck tightened slightly as he held her closer.

Derek was too caught up in looking at their surroundings. Something wasn't right, and both of the wolves could sense it, even if they didn't want to deep down. Derek couldn't ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his gut, though, especially since Scott and Laci were both with him and Laci was hurt. It didn't help that he wasn't in the perfect health either. None of them were ready for a fight if it were to occure right now at that very second. "It _means_, something doesn't feel right. It's kind of like getting out of there . . ." he said to Scott as he shot him an irritated look. ". . . I don't know, it's . . . it's kind of like it was . . ." he started to say, but Laci cut him off.

"No, don't say too easy!" she snapped back at him. "People who say 'this is too easy' in horror movie are always the ones who don't make it out alive. Always. When they say that, that's when bad things happen to them." she explained to her brother and Derek, looking at them both with a pointed look. She was daring either of them to prove her wrong.

They both rolled their eyes at her, though, but said nothing in arguement or agreement with her. "She's right." Scott said out with a sigh after a second. "Do you think finding both of you was easy?" he asked him as his nerves started to get to him. "Getting away from Allison's dad, none of this has been easy. So if things are going right for, like, two seconds can we just _not_ question it?" he asked him. "Can we just shut up and thank god that we have just the tiniest bit of luck for once." he almost said as if he were pleading with him. Almost.

Derek studied them both and saw their eyes. They were both afraid, and they just wanted for all of this to finally be over. His eyes locked with Laci and saw the pleading look as she met his eyes. She mouthed over 'please' to him. She just wanted to go home, and it was his job to get her there, even if home went back to her boyfriend. After tonight, she deserved a normal night, if it was possible. "Fine. You're right." he said, giving in with a heavy sigh. Scott whispered his thanks as he adjusted his sister in his arms again.

Just then, Derek was hit with an arrow. Laci screamed out as she gripped her brother's jacket tightly. They watched on in shock as Derek fell back from the arrow hitting his shoulder. Scott looked around, trying to find where it had come from. His heart fell when he spotted Kate and Allison, Allison being the one who was doing the shooting. Laci cried out again as Derek was shot once again in the leg. Derek looked up, his hearing picking up Kate's next instruction to Allison. "Scott, your eyes!" he called out, but Scott was still in shock. He didn't have time to react as the bright explosion went off behind him, instantly blinding him.

Scott accidently dropped Laci as he fell to the ground himself in pain. Derek watched as she fell with a small scream of surprise. He needed to help them. He grunted out in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his arm. He tried to get the one out of his leg, but it broke too close to the entry wound. He would just have to manage. He jumped up onto his good foot and hobbled up to Scott. "Get up!" he yelled to Scott as he grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him along behind him. "Laci, come on!" he yelled back to her. He wouldn't be able to pull them both and keep himself up on his feet. She would have to do it on her own.

Laci strained to get up, but she kept falling over herself. She was moving at least, even if she had to basically crawl after them. They were too fast to keep up with. She was falling behind as she was suddenly pulled up to her feet. She let out a scream as she was pulled up by the roots of her hair. She struggled as she looked to see that it was Kate who was holding her. "Awe, sweetie, don't try to run." she taunted her as she tugged on her hair, causing her to cry out in pain, which only made her laugh out. "Lets go see those boys of yours." she said as she started dragging her forward toward the Hale house. They only caught the last half of Allison and Scott's conversation. "Thank god, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said out to her neice as she dragged Laci with her. "Or her, I haven't decided yet." she said a shrug of her shoulders as she pushed Laci forward.

Allison's eyes widened fearfully as they met Laci's scared ones. She was still in her winter formal dress, but she was completely a mess with dirt and mud covering her, and her make-up was staining her face from her crying. She was scared, and it was of her and her aunt. Laci was innocent, she wasn't a werewolf. She was her best friend, Scott was her boyfriend, what the hell was she doing? "You . . . you said that we were just going to catch them." she said out to her aunt. Her eyes met Laci's again and she shook her head, not wanting her friend to be afraid of her.

Derek looked up and saw that Kate was dragging Laci by the hair. She was crying, and she was hurt, and it was all his fault. She shouldn't have been involved with any of this, but she was and he couldn't do anything to help her. "We did that." Kate said out to Allison as she pulled Laci along with her. "Now we're gonna kill them." she said out to her without any emotion as she raised her gun and shot without flinching.

"Derek!" Laci screamed out as she saw the bullet hit him.

Derek fell back with a low groan of pain. He had been trying to reach out to her, but no he was back to laying flat on his back on the ground. "No! Let me go, you crazy bitch!" she screamed as she struggled against the hold that she had on her. Kate tossed her side, dropping right onto Derek. He groaned again as she landed on top of him. She didn't seem to care as she shrugged her shoulders at them and kept walking toward Allison and Scott. If her niece couldn't do the job right, then she would. "See? Not that hard." she said out to Allison as she moved toward her.

Laci sat up enough so that she wasn't hurting him. His shirt was now covered in blood and he was growing paler by the second. "Yo-you need to-to get the . . . bullet ou-out." he said to her through his gritted teeth. He was in so much pain, she didn't even know. She just nodded her head, as she lift up half of his shirt. She gasp out as she saw the wound. She had never seen a bullet wound before, and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't do this. She was going to be sick.

"I-I-I can't. The-there-there's to-too much blood. I can't." she stuttered out as she tried to touch his bleeding side, but she couldn't. Her hands were shaking too much, and now she had blood on them. She couldn't think. This was just too much. She wasn't strong enough to do this. There was too much blood, way too much. "Derek, I can't do this." she cried out to him as she started shaking herself. She looked over to see Kate push Allison down to the ground. They were all going to die. Kate was going to kill them, and she couldn't do anything.

Derek needed for her to be strong, and he knew that she could do it. She just needed to breath and relax. "Laci," he called out to her, but she was too focused on the sight that was going on closer to the house. Chris Argent had arrived to the scene, and he was pointing his own gun at Kate. He moved out of instict as he grabbed a hold of her shaking hands in front of him. "Laci, look at me." he demanded as he tugged her hands toward him. She slowly looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Laci, you can do it. I- I need you to get it out." he told her. "Just breath and focus on me." he said to soft as he squeezed her hands.

She slowly nodded her head and took a deep breath. She lifted up his shirt again and glanced at him quickly before taking another deep breath before she dug her nails into his wound. He screamed out in pain as she tried to get the bullet. After what seemed like eternity, she finally grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out. She breath heavily in a sob as she quickly tossed it away from them. "Oh, god. Oh, god." she panicked as she looked at her bloody hands. It was Derek's blood, blood that she had touched.

Derek waited until the wound completely healed before sitting up slowly. He winced at the slightly pain that shot through his side, knowing that it wouldn't go away so soon after being healed, but she needed him. "Laci. Laci, you did it. I'm okay." he whispered to her as he tried to get her to calm down. It didn't work, though. She was staring down with a shocked expression at her blood covered hands. He was about to call her again, but the sound of a gun going off cut him off. She accidentally screamed out as she jumped forward toward him. He instantly pulled her into his arms and held onto her. "Shh, it's alright, Laci." he tried to sooth her, but he wasn't good at doing this. He never would be either.

His attention was taken away from his thoughts at the sound of the front dooing opening to the Hale house. It had caught the others attention as well. He saw everyone jump up and aim their weapons over at the door. Even he could feel it, Peter was inside of the house. Derek climbed to his feet, picking Laci up with him. He held his arm out in front of her as he moved her behind him. She clunched onto his arm, not knowing what was happening. "Laci!" Scott called out behind him.

"I've got her." Derek called back to him as he motioned for her to stay close to him. She nodded her head and used him as support as they crept closer to the group. Once they were close enough, Allison moved to Laci and Derek and let Laci lean on her so Derek had both his arms in case he needed to attack. "Is it him?" Laci asked out to the others. Derek glanced over at her and nodded his head. That was all the comfirmation that she needed. He shared a look with Scott, both of them nodded as they got ready to fight.

"It's the alpha."


	40. This Is Our Town

Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't wait to post the last part of season 1 any longer! I hope you all like it. Can't wait to get into season 2. I think there will certain people who will like the next chapter, find it funny at least. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 40

$^%^&$%^#%$#%#%$#%$

Rain had started to fall, adding onto the already bad situation. They all stood ready to fight, though, besides Laci since she didn't have a weapon and she wasn't a werewolf like Derek or her brother. Laci stood in between Derek and Allison, trying her best to stand on her own so they could fully defend themselves. Something shot out of the house then, cutting directly in between the group. Laci screamed out as she felt something pick her up and pulled to the side. She looked up to see that it was Derek. He held her against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, as they all followed the wind the alpha was leaving as it moved around.

No one could get a good sense of where he was. Laci suddenly cringed into Derek's embrace as it dove right past her and Derek again, this time, he had knocked Chris Argent out of the way and sent him flying off to the side. "Ohh!" Allison screamed out as her feet were knocked out from under her and she hit the ground hard, her bow being knocked right out of her hands. "Alli-whoa!" Scott yelled out as he was next to be taken down. Derek growled as he, Laci, and Kate were the last ones standing. Which didn't last long, since soon Peter flew past them again and sent the two of them flying in different directions.

Laci screamed out as she flew towards the house, landing right on her brother, who had been trying to get back up. He grunted as they both fell back to the ground in a tumble. Derek bounced off a tree and hit the ground with a loud thud. Kate was the last one standing, and she was scared. "Come on!" she screamed out as she turned to her left, only to find that there was nothing there. "Come on!" she screamed out as she turned again. She heard wind to her left and turned back, only for her wrist to be grabbed. Her gun went off, the smoke lingering behind. She tried to pull free, but it was no use as her gun went off again.

Peter finally had had enough of her struggling and elbowed her arm, breaking it clean, causing her to scream out. She gasped as he grabbed her neck, squeezing slightly to apply pressure so she felt how it felt not to be able to breath. The three teenagers all watched on as he tossed her towards the house. She cried out as she hit the porch. They continued to watch on as he picked her up by the throat and dragged her inside of the house. "No!" Allison screamed out as she scrambled to get up. Without thinking, she ran into the house after them.

Scott hurried to get back up to his feet, pulling Laci up with him. He didn't want to leave her out here all alone with nothing to defend herself with, but he had to save Allison. He couldn't let Peter kill her either. "I'm fine, Scott. Just go get her!" she said out to him. He nodded his head after another second of hesitation and took off toward Derek. He would need his help, and he couldn't just ignore that. He helped him to his feet and the two took off toward the house, leaving Laci outside with just an unconscious Chris Argent.

She watched as they got prepared for the life that would either be the biggest victory, or their last fight alive, of their lives. She wanted to help them, but she only got one step before her ankle gave out on her again. She cried out as she started to fall, but a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her up to her feet again. She looked up with a confused expression to see that it was Allison's dad who had caught her. "I've got you, Laci." he told her as he held her up. His head snapped up when he heard foots steps coming around from the side of the house. He felt his heart stop when he saw that it was just Allison. He let go of Laci long enough to caught her as she ran into his arms crying.

Laci swayed on her feet, but Chris managed to grab onto her in time and kept his arm around her waist to keep her up. Allison wiped her face and moved around her dad to help keep Laci up on her feet. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, which let her dad be free to fight in case the wolves took it outside of the house. "He killed Kate." she said over to her dad as she wrapped her own arm around Laci's waist. Chris felt his heart tighten, but he said nothing right now. He would have time to grief later on when this was all over. They could all hear the fight going on inside, but it was hard to tell which growl belonged to who.

Out of instinct, he moved the girls back a little and stood in front of them protectively in case something were to happen. He raised his gun just seconds before one of the betas came crashing out of the window. "Scott!" Laci yelled out when she realized that it was her brother that had been thrown out of the house. She wanted to go to him, as did Allison, but Chris held out his arm, motioning for them to stay put. They, reluctantly, did as they were told and stayed where there were. Seconds after, the alpha came through the window next. A flash of panic went through Laci when Derek didn't follow.

The two wolves growled angrily at the other as Scott picked himself up from the ground. The two girls gasped out as the alpha picked Scott up from the ground, holding him up at least a few feet. They watched on in horror as Scott kicked him off and back flipped back onto the ground as the alpha stumbled back. He was back on his feet in no time, though. The girls held onto each other in fear of Scott being hurt, but the sound of a horn honking got their attention. They all turned to see Stiles and Jackson at the Porsche. Stiles ran a few feet and threw the beaker in his hand with all his might. It was the fire bomb that Lydia had taught them to make.

They all watched on as Peter caught it, which was not what they were expecting him to do, obviously. All it did was turn his anger to Stiles and Jackson. "Stiles!" Laci screamed out as wanted to go over to him, but Allison and Chris held her back. The alpha turned his sights on Jackson and Stiles, his eyes blazing with raw anger. Scott looked back and Allison's bow caught his eyes. He knew what to do. "Allison!" he called over to her. He picked up her bow and tossed it over to her. She caught it and moved away from her dad, leaving him behind with Laci. Much to his protest, she aimed and shot, hitting the glass directly. The liquid inside of it instantly exploded, causing the alpha to catch on fire. His whole arm light up, but it wasn't enough.

Stiles and Jackson shared a look as he looked down at the beaker in his hands. Without another moment of hesitation, he threw it as far as he could towards the alpha. It hit him directly, and soon the entire beast was up in flames. Chris held the girls back behind him as the alpha turned it's sights back on the two of them. Peter wasn't going down without a fight, he wasn't going to let Scott win completely. "No!" Scott yelled out as he saw him moving toward both Allison and Laci. He raced towards Peter and kicked him back with all he had in him, landing on all fours. Peter could feel himself dying as he tried to get away, but he wasn't getting far. They all watched on as he returned to his human form, his body all covered in burns now. He started choking for air as he fell back.

As Allison left to go over to Scott, Stiles and Jackson ran over from the car to get to Laci. She tried her best to meet them both half way, but she only ended up tripping again. Jackson was the one to catch her this time, his arms wrapping around her just seconds before she hit the ground. "Easy there, Laci. Only one of us can be tipsy tonight." he chuckled softly as he helped her up. Once she was up, he pulled her close and held onto her, just happy that she was safe, he was safe, that they all were safe.

Stiles cleared his throat as he looked away from the kissing couple and back over to Jackson and Laci. Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes as she moved away from her. She wasn't even out of his arms yet before Stiles pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god." he breathed out as he buried his head into her hair. He breathed in her scent, just thanking god that it was over and that she was alive. She couldn't possibly begin to imagine how happy he was just to see her again, let alone hold her in his arms again. He never wanted to let go of her again. He was taken back, and almost upset, when she started to pull back from him. He didn't want to let her go, not yet. "Derek?" she asked out, which got his attention.

They all turned to see Derek walking over to where Peter's still breathing body laid out as he took his last breathes. He was still alive simply because he was a werewolf, but even his burns were beyond any kind of healing this time. She gripped onto Stiles in fear as they watched Derek kneel over his uncle's body. "Wait!" Scott yelled out to him. Derek couldn't kill him, it had to him to kill Peter for the curse to end. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you." he said out to him, his voice pleading with him to listen. "Derek." he tried again, but Derek's eyes were locked on Peter's. "If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family . . . what am I suppose to do?" he asked out to him, hoping to god that he could stop him from doing this.

Laci, Jackson, and Stiles all watched on from afar with baited breath. Only Stiles and Laci knew how truly important it was for Scott to be the one to kill Peter. It had to be Scott, or else none of this would be over. A minute of silence went by before they saw Derek swing back his arm, getting ready to strike his uncle. His claws were sharpened, he was really going to do this. "Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled out, but it was too late. A scream left Laci and Allison's mouths as they hid away when Derek sliced clean through Peter's throat. Stiles held onto Laci's head as she buried her face in his shirt. Chris did the same with Allison.

She slowly raised her head back up after she heard Peter take his last breath. She watched on as with teary narrowed eyes as Derek raised up to his feet and looked back over at them. His eyes locked on Scott, his eyes changing to the alpha's color of red. "I'm the alpha now." he said out to them, his voice deep and nothing like his normal voice that she knew. His eyes flickered over to her, causing her to cring and look away from him again when she saw the red eyes. They still haunted her from that night in the school, and now he had them as his own.

#$#%#$%#$%%^#

Chris had taken Allison home almost immediately, and Jackson had taken both Scott and Stiles home. They had tried to all but drag Laci with them, but she had put her foot down when it came to stay. She needed to talk to Derek, but they didn't like the idea of her being alone with him. Derek had sworn to them that he would take her home once they were done, though. Once they were gone, they walked into the house. She was still shaking, but she was strong enough to stand on her own now. She wouldn't be dancing or running miles anytime soon, but she could at least walk on her own.

Derek shut the door behind them and helped her sit down onto the stairs. She kept her eyes from drifting into the burned down living room where a dead corpses that had once been Kate Argent laid. She didn't know why she was still here, not really, but she just couldn't go home. Not after everything that had happened tonight. "How could you do that to Scott?" she asked him as she finally looked up at him. "You promised that you would let him kill Peter so this would all be over. You _promised_ him, Derek. We knew all along that he had killed your sister, but you still did it. You took Scott's life away from him even after you promised." she went onto to say to him.

He didn't know what to say to her, though. He knew that she was right, but that didn't change what he did. He was the alpha now, and that was all that mattered to him. "Scott thinks that this ruined his life, but it _didn't_. With one bite, he became the best on his stupid lacrosse team. He wasn't the loser at school anymore, he got the girl. He's stronger now. He'll thank me for killing Peter instead of letting him do it at some point." Derek actually sounded as if he believed that what he was telling her was true. That it was right.

He couldn't have been more wrong, though. Scott was better off being the worst on the team, and they all knew that. Allison would still be with him, regardless of how good he was at a stupid game or not, and her parents wouldn't be trying to kill him. He would be better off then, but now Derek had taken away any chance of that happening. "You've never had a normal life, Derek. This is normal for you, but this is too much for _children_, as you put it so nicely earlier." she tried to tell him, but he just growled and turned away from her.

Nothing happened for a moment, and for a second, she thought that he was going to kick her out and make her attempt at walking home. A sharp gasp left her lips when he suddenly turned and appeared hovering over her. She leaned back against the steps, but he was just too close to her. She was trapped. "This isn't _normal_ for me, Laci. Far from it." he snarled at her angrily. He saw the fear in her eyes and felt a pang in his chest as he reached up and placed his head on her cheek. She sat frozen, not leaning into his touch, or moving away from it either. "You want the bite like Scott, don't you, Laci? I can give it to you now that I'm the alpha, you know? The bite, I mean." he seemed to be talking her into getting it, seducing her almost as he stroked her cheek.

He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her. She was frozen in place, as if he were keeping her in a trance. Just before his lips brushed hers, he lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck. "I could leave it here." he whispered to her as he kissed her skin. She shivered from the touch, but did nothing as he continued to leave kisses down her arm, telling her everywhere that he could leave his bite on her. When she felt his hand on her waist as his head raised back up to be level with her's, a smug smile played on his lips. "I can bite you . . . anywhere . . . you . . . want." he said out slowly as he started to leaned back down to her shoulder. His teeth sharped, ready to dig into her skin.

That was when she snapped out of her trance like state. She panicked when she saw his sharp canine teeth, his eyes that haunting red color now, and pushed him away from her. He fell back from being caught off guard and hit the floor. "Stay away from me! I don't want to be like you." she snapped at him as she hurried to her feet and raced out of the room, not caring if her ankle was throbbing in pain anymore. She was going off adrenaline right now as she raced through the woods like her life depended on it.

She some how made it to the grave yard before she collapsed onto the ground. She tried to get back up, but her ankle refused completely, causing her to fall right back down. She cried out in pain, but it wasn't like anyone would hear her. She scrambled to get her phone out, and as she scrolled through her contacts, she came to Isaac's name first. He must be thinking that she ditched him. He probably hated her right now, but she had to try. He didn't live that far away from the grave yard. He could come and get her with no problem. She dialed his number and felt like she was having a heart attack as she was waiting for him to answer the phone.

_"Laci? Thank god. Laci, what happened to you? I-I-I was so . . ."_

"Isaac!" she cut him off as she took a deep breath, but it only came out as a sob as the night finally began to catch up to her. "Isaac, I need you to come get me. I can't walk, I-I hurt my ankle. It-it really hurts." she cried out into her phone as she strained to at least sit up. She managed to drag herself over to a familiar angel statue and hid herself at the bottom of it.

_"Ye-yeah, of course. Where are you?"_

She tried to catch her breath long enough to talk normally so that he could understand her clearly on his end of the phone. "I-I-I'm a-at the gra-graveyard." she told him as she tried to breath normally. She looked around, but could barely see a thing through her teary eyes and because of the darkness. "Isaac, I'm so scared." she admitted to him. The phone went silent, which made even more scared that he had hung up on her.

_"I-I-I'm coming to get you, Laci."_

She breathed out in relief when he said that. He didn't hate her enough to leave her here all alone and when she was hurt, and that was enough for her right now. "Okay, but hurry." she told him before they both hung up their phones. All she could do now was wait for him to come and get her. She heard a howl and cringed, knowing that it belonged to Derek. At least, she hoped that Isaac was the first to find her before someone, or thing, found her first.

$%^$^%^$^

Isaac was breathing hard as he forced himself to pedal faster on his bike. It hadn't been hard for him to sneak out of his house, but he was more worried about sneaking back in. It wasn't his top priority right now, though. Getting to Laci was. She sounded so scared on the phone, he had to go find her. When she disappeared at the dance, he was sure that it had been his fault, something that he had done, to make her run off on him. He hadn't heard from her for two hours, and he thought that he never would again, but then she called him. She _needed _him.

No one had ever needed him before, not like this. He couldn't let her down. He breathed out in relief when he rode into the grave yard. When he got to the head stones, he dropped his bike as he jumped off and took off in search of Laci. "Laci?Laci!" he called out as he searched behind all the head stones that she could hide behind. He searched for a good five minutes, calling out her name, when he was giving up hope in her still being here. He felt stupid, for coming in a such hurry, only for her to not really be here.

Of course she wouldn't need him. He was just a pathetic loser who had a crush on her. He liked her a lot, though, and he had thought that she liked him too. Maybe she just needed a date to the Winter Formal? Course, she could have gotten any date she wanted with who she was. It could have been anybody, but she had picked him. "I-I-Isaac!" he heard her voice call out from somewhere. He spun around at the sound of the voice. His eyes finally found her after, what seemed like forever, searching.

She was sitting under the angel statue that they had laid under on their last date. He breathed out in relief upon finding her. "Laci," he breathed out. He took a few steps toward her, but paused when he really saw her. She was a complete mess. Her feet were bare from her slippers, which were now covered in mud. Sticks were sticking out of her frizzy curls in odd places, and her skin was completely covered in dirt. She had tears running down her cheeks, and with those, was her mascara that she had been wearing. "Oh, my god." he mumbled out to himself before he hurried over to her.

He dropped down to her side and she flinched. He was hesitant on touching her, he didn't know if she was hurt or not. He didn't even know what had happened to her. "I-I-I'm so-so sorry, I-Isaac. I-I shouldn't ha-have called yo-you, bu-but I-I-I . . ." she trailed off as she looked down at her shaking hands. They still had Derek's blood on them, but she ran her hands in the mud to make it look like just dirt. She was shaking, not just because she was upset, but because of the cold.

Isaac saw that she was shivering and hurried to get off his sweatshirt. He quickly unzipped it and placed it on her shoulders. She shakenly slipped her arms into the sleeved and found warmth as she cuddled into jacket. "Wh-what happened, Laci?" he asked her as she looked her over again. He didn't liked seeing her so broken. This wasn't her. She was an angel in his eyes, and now she was broken. All he wanted to do, for once, was fix her like she always tried to fix him.

She couldn't tell him the truth. He would never believe her, and he would think that she was crazy too. She didn't want to lie to him either, though. So what was she suppose to do? She needed to say something or he was going to do something that would end up back firing on everyone else. "I-I was lo-looking for Scott. I-I-I don't know wh-what happened. Someone grabbed m-me from be-behind. Scott, he-he saved me and to-told me to run. I-I ended up in the woods and-and got lost. I-I hurt my ankle and ended up he-here." she cried out to him as she motioned to her hurt ankle.

He glanced down and touched her ankle. If anyone knew how to check an injury to see if it was broken, it was him. She only winced when he touched it, but she didn't scream out in pain when he applied pressure. That was a good sign. "I-it's not broken, but yo-you shouldn't walk on it." he explained to her as he stopped touching her ankle. "I-I could call Stiles, if you want, I-I mean." he said out to her nervously as he kept his eyes lowered to the ground. He didn't want to push her, not after the night that she seemed to have had.

She grabbed onto his hand without thinking. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone right now. She just wanted for him to stay with her. "Don't leave." she blurted out, her voice almost sounding as if she was scared. "Please, just . . . just hold me." she said to him, her voice just barely louder then a whisper. His eyes widened, surprised that she wanted him to stay with her instead of calling Stiles. He wasn't going to turn her down, though. He slowly nodded his head and shifted so the he was leaning against the statue. She carefully moved herself into his arms and rest her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly. It was over. It was finally over, and now she and Isaac could be happy.

Unknown to them both, Derek was watching them from the edge of the woods. His hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets, and his eyes were locked onto the angel statue where they both sat, his glare was filled with bitter and cold emotions. She had refused his bite, she didn't want to be like him, be _with_ him. His eyes shifted from her to Isaac. An idea came to him as he watched the boy. He had a plan, and he knew that it was going to benefit him in more ways then one.


	41. Start With A Kiss And Ending With A Bite

Thanks for all the reviews! Here comes season 2! I do not own anything in this chapter, but Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 41

#$%#%$#%$#$^

A few days had gone by since the fight with the Alpha. Things had seemed to be going back to normal, for Laci anyway. Her mom had checked her ankle when Stiles dropped her off at the house, after she showered and changed into some of his clothes at his own house first of course. She hadn't wanted to leave Isaac, but he couldn't help her get home with just his bike. He had called Stiles from her phone and he came and got her. Her mom had warned her that if she hurt her ankle like she did that night again for the third time, that next time she won't be so lucky. She wasn't that worried about hurting it like she did again, she didn't plan on anyone stomping on her ankle anyway.

After that night, Isaac had brought her to the grave yard with him again for work. His dad didn't know, which worked out for them. They spent most of the night planting flowers for another grave. It was surprisingly fun. Course, that might be because they spent the other half of his shift just making out under the angel statue. Isaac was a pretty good kisser, so the fact that they were in a grave yard didn't creep her out as much. The same thing couldn't be said for her brother, though. Since Allison's family knew about him now, which made it so they couldn't be together anymore. Not that that stopped them, though. Laci and Stiles both knew that the two were still together, just not publicly.

On the supernatural side of things, Lydia wasn't a werewolf, even if she was bitten an alpha, which confused them all. She was fine, though, so they weren't going to jinx it. No one had seen Derek since the night in the woods, and she honestly didn't want to see him. He had tried to seduce her into getting the bite, something that she didn't want, and she was mad at him for doing it. She wasn't going to worry about it, much, though. They had other things to worry about that didn't include Derek being the alpha. Which left them where they were today.

Laci was at home studying with Isaac. Or, well, it had started out as studying. Since the dance, their relationship had started to heat up. Isaac was still his shy self, but he was getting better at it with her. They were currently laid out on the couch, him laying on top of her, their lips battling for control. Her mom was at work, and she was pretty sure that Scott was doing the same thing with Allison as she was with Isaac. His hand gripped her waist, pulling her against him as her back arched. "Isaac," she gasped out as he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line and continued down her neck.

He was settled in between her legs, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he continued to attack her neck with his lips. Her fingers laced through his curls, tugging slightly when he kissed a certain spot on her neck. Her breathing hitched when she felt him nip her skin on accident. He pulled back the second that he had realized what he had done to her and looked nervous as he met her confused eyes. "I-I-I think I bit you." he breathed out as he glanced at her neck sheepishly.

She just shook her head, just wanting to kiss him again before her mom came home, or Scott did, which would be worse, and he had to leave to go to work. "I don't care. I'll wear a scarf or something." she said out as she pulled him back down toward her, their lips meeting again with a soft giggle as he smiled into the kiss. They sped back up as her hands started pushing at his jacket. He stiffened for a moment, but he let her slid the sleeves of his coat off of his arms and he tossed it aside from them. She giggled against his lips when his fingers just barely touched her bare leg, tickling her skin.

The sound of her house phone going off broke the silence. Isaac jumped back out of surprise and ended up falling off of the couch and taking her with him as they hit the floor. She let out a small scream of surprise as they rolled off the couch together. Their laughter filled the room as the phone rang again and her head popped up from under the coffee table with a sudden irritated expression. She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, before reaching over and grabbed the phone off of the table. She took a deep breath and answered the phone with a forced 'hello' to who ever was calling her.

_"Hey, sweetie, it's me. Your mom. Sorry to interrupt your alone time. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were doing okay since Isaac left a hour ago."_

Laci's eyes widened as she looked over at the clock on the wall. She felt her heart drop when she saw that they had missed the fact that a hour had gone by since they had stopped studying for the night. Isaac was suppose to be gone and working already! "Oh crap! Isaac, you're late." she whispered down to him as she hurried to get up off of him and held the phone away from her so her mom couldn't hear her. She winced at the small pain in her ankle, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Isaac was going to have a lot worse if he didn't get to the grave yard.

He jumped up in a panic when he saw the time for himself. His dad was going to_ legit _kill him if he was waiting for him at the grave yard tonight. Laci was talking to her mom, telling her that she was fine and that Isaac had already left for the night. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as they hurried to the door. "Isaac!" she whispered out to him, stopping him when he was half way through the door. She slid to a stop in front of him and smiled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a quick kiss. He pulled away with a dazed look on his face, causing her to giggle. "I'll bring your school stuff with me to school tomorrow and don't be shy in coming over if you need anything after work." she whispered to him before giving him another kiss and letting him go.

He shut the door as silently as he could behind him and she watched from the window as he took off down the street with his bike. Once he was out of her sight, she raised the phone back up to her ear. "I'm back, mom. Now what did you want?" she asked her as she went back to the living room to pack up Isaac's forgotten books and her own too. She didn't mind bringing his things to school for him since she was the reason that he could be in a lot of trouble tonight. It was the least that she could do for him.

_"Well, now that Isaac really is gone, which we will be talking about when I get home tonight, I need you to come and pick Stiles up. He's creeping out Lydia's parents, and quite frankly? He's creeping out the nurses too."_

Laci blushed and paused in what she was doing. She and Isaac hadn't done anything more then make out so far. They were only about a month into their relationship, it was too soon for anything beyond that, wasn't it? Besides, Isaac wasn't the kind of guy to rush into that kind of thing, especially when she, herself, wasn't even sure if she wanted to go there with him yet. "Yeah, I'll come and get Stiles for you, mom." she agreed before saying her good byes and hanging up the phone. She didn't bother changing out of her pajama bottoms since it was night time and she was just going to grab Stiles and go. She slipped on Scott's lacrosse jacket and took off outside of the house, locking the front door behind her. She grabbed Scott's bike since their mom had the car, and took off towards the hospital.

$%^$#%^$ %^

Laci arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, thanking god that it wasn't that far from her house. Her ankle was a little sore, but again, nothing that she couldn't handle. She asked the nurse at the front desk which room Lydia Martin was in. Once she got the room number, she made her way down to the right room. She didn't like Lydia, but she was glad that the red head was safe and going to live. As she got closer to the room, she spotted Stiles laid out on top of the line of chairs, snoring softly as he slept away. She giggled softly, giving her mom a quick wave as she passed by her.

She was not being able to resist the temptation of scaring Stiles as she went over to him. She stopped in front of him, and leaned down to hover over him. She tried not to laugh as he made kissing face, no doubt dreaming of Lydia. If only she knew. "You're dirty." he mumbled out as with a pleased smile. Laci giggled, not believing what she was seeing. Her laughter was muffled when Stiles lips touched her own lips, actually _kissing_ her. She froze in shock, her eyes wide as she looked down as Stiles. Upon feeling lips actually touching his own, his eyes popped open, only to find a surprised Laci attached to his mouth. "Ah!" he screamed out as he jumped up, only to be jerked back as his head hit her own.

Laci cursed out as she straightened up and held onto her head. Stiles yelled out as he rolled off of the waiting chairs and hit the floor with a cry of pain. "Oh, for the frickin' love of god, Stiles!" she snapped at him as she held her head in pain. "You have got to have the hardest head in the world." she told him as she started rubbing the soon to be bruise on the side of her forehead. Melissa and Lydia's dad just laughed out from where they were standing and watching the two teenagers. Laci in turn shot her mom a glare, one of which was ignored by said mother.

Stiles was just shocked that he had been dreaming about kissing Laci, and then woke up to be actually kissing Laci. Granted, she didn't kiss him back and it was really just a press of lips together on total and complete accident, but still, he was counting it. "You kissed me!" he accused her, pointing his finger at her as he held his sore head in his hand. She gasped in surprise as his accusation and narrowed her eyes on him. "You sleep kissed me!" she shouted back as she pointed at him. They both blushed, not believing what had just happened. It was crossing a line that neither had thought would be crossed.

They were walking down the hall together, still fighting about him sleep kissing her, when they came upon a vending machine. An idea, and her lack of dinner reminder since she had missed it during her study session with Isaac, came to her. She pulled Stiles to a stop and dragged him to the machine. "Buy me food. You owe me." she demanded from him. He wasn't going to buy her a candy bar just because she interrupted his sleep. She groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, you can have half of it if you get me the Reese's." she told him as she put her hand on her hip.

Stiles nodded his head, now in agreement before he went to searching for some money in his pocket. He had managed to fish out enough quarters and slid them into the machine. He glanced back at the candy that she wanted and pressed in the right number for it. They waited for a few seconds and watched on as the machine slowly letting the candy bar of her choice go. Their eyes both bulged slightly when it suddenly stopped just seconds before it was free. They shared a look before before sighing and starting to hit the machine. This went on for a few minutes before Stiles took it a step further and started shaking it. "Stiles," she tried to get his attention. "Stiles, stop." she tried again.

He continued ignore her, though, as he tried to lift up the machine. She tilted her head to the side, not having a clue as to why he would even attempt that. "Stiles," she scolded him, but still, she was getting nothing. He went back to trying to rock the machine back and forth, only this time, he had rocked it too far. She gasped out as Stiles pushed her back just before the thing fell on top of them both. Glass shattered around it, and both of them looked shocked and dumbfounded as to what to do. "Stiles, look what you did!" she snapped at him as she hit him off the back of his head.

He looked at her in shock, not believing that she was blaming him for this? All he was trying to do was buy her some stupid, not even good, chocolate from the vending machine. Now look where that got him! "Me? No, no, this was your fault. You and your Reese's craving!" he snapped at her. She slapped his arm not liking that he was trying to blame this on her. This was far from being her fault. She wasn't the one who was shaking the damn thing. "Oww!" he shouted as he rubbed his soar arm. He shot her a sharp look before moving to the other side of the machine. "Just . . . just help me get this back up." he said over to her as she bent down to get a good grip on his side of it.

She stood stubbornly, refusing to help as she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eye brow down at him. He grunted s he tried to lift it, but it only got him no where, seeing as he was doing it on his own. When he realized that, he huffed and looked up at her with a put out look, not believing that she was choosing now to be stubborn. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes flickered to her neck. "Hey, wait, is that a . . ." he cut himself off as he caught sight of her look. After a moment of giving him the look, she sighed and rolled her eyes and she went to help him lift up the vending machine before anyone noticed. They got it about an inch off of the ground when they heard a scream coming from Lydia's room. "Lydia?" Stiles asked out as he shared a quick look with Laci before taking off back to her room. "Lydia!" he called out again as Laci followed behind him.

They got to the door just as her mom and Lydia's dad got there, the four of them all raced right into the room. Stiles slipped right past the two adults and basically lunged into the bathroom, only to find it completely empty. Laci was the last into the room as her mom shut off the still running water coming out of the shower head. Laci and Stiles shared a worried look before they both noticed the open window. This could not be good, and just when they were hoping that things would go back to being semi normal.

#%$%^$%^#$^

Laci was on her way back home from the hospital. She had let Stiles take the bike with him, seeing as how she wanted to walk. Stiles was going to help Scott try to track down Lydia, but she didn't see how she could help them. Besides, bright blue and white pajama pants didn't exactly blend in well in the woods. She'd be more trouble then help if the hunters or something else were to find them. She did take the long way home, though, in hopes that maybe Lydia was wondering around the streets. At least, it was worth a shot. If anything, she could maybe stop by the grave yard to see how Isaac made out with being late for his shift in the grave yard.

She was just getting to the grave yard when something a little further up a head caught her eye. It was Derek's car. She paused in the gate way to the grave yard, shifting her eyes uncertainly between the gates and Derek's car. She wanted to go in and see Isaac, but she probably shouldn't distract him anymore then she already had tonight. She sighed, knowing what she had to do, and continued on toward Derek's car. When she got to the black sports car, she leaned down and knocked on the window. She wasn't too surprised that not a second later the window rolled down and Derek was seated inside. "Do I wanna know why you're stalking my boyfriend's work?" she asked him as she leaned against the open car window.

He just rolled his eyes at her and reached across the passenger seat, opening the car door for her. She bit her lip and looked back at the grave yard. She knew that she should have gone running in there instead of going anywhere near Derek's car, but she just couldn't help herself when it came to him. She hesitated, but after a long minute of thinking it over, she got inside of the car and shut the door behind her. "I'm not stalking your boyfriend, Laci. I heard that girl's scream just like your brother did. I saw you a block back and knew that you'd be coming this way." he explained to her. She didn't seem to see that he was lying to her.

She just sat back in her seat and buckled in. The least that he could do was drive her home tonight. He seemed to get the hint too. He started the car and took off towards the direction of her house. The ride was tense and filled with an awkward silence until he pulled up to the curb in front of her house. He turned off the engine first and before she could turn to get out, he locked the doors from his side and turned toward her. "Laci, I'm sorry that I almost gave you the bite. I shouldn't done it unless you really wanted it." he blurted out, not knowing what other way to bring it up.

She wanted to look at him with a surprised look, not having to have ever heard an apology come from Derek Hale's mouth before. She refused to give him that reaction, though. He should be sorry. He's seen what Scott's had to go through, and so had she. He should have known better, and known that the bite would be the last thing that she needed, or wanted for that matter. "You're right, you shouldn't have." she muttered back to him as she crossed her arms angrily. They sat in silence again for another few minutes before the more pressing issue needed to be asked. "Will you keep an eye out for Lydia? She's all alone and scared, and she's . . . she's, uh . . . naked." she mumbled out the last part as her cheeks flamed into a blush.

Derek looked almost surprised after hearing what she had asked him. He chuckled when he saw her blush. He was happy to see that she could still blush over the littlest of things. She blushed even more when he laughed. She actually jumped when he put his hand on her leg, squeezing it slightly to show her a sign of comfort. It just sent tingle up through out her body, which was not what she wanted to happen. She pulled from his hold, causing him to look hurt for a quick second. "I'll try my best to keep an eye out there for her, Laci." he told her as he looked away.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of the doors unlocking was a clear sign for her to get out of the car now. "Thanks. Good night, Derek." she told him with a sad look before she went to climb out of the car, but he suddenly caught her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at him confused, but felt her heart drop when her reached forward and tilted her head to the side. He brushed back her curls, giving him full view of the bruise on her neck. It looked almost like a bite, only he knew that it wasn't _that_ kind of bite. It was a hickey.

He felt his anger spike at the sight of it and knowing who it had been to give it to her. He was going to kill that boy. "Don't you start." she snapped as him as she pulled out of his hold with a sharp look as she pushed her hair back over the mark. "It was an accident, it happens. Good night." she told him harshly as she jumped out of the car and hurried over to her front door after slamming the car door behind her. He watched on as she unlocked the door and slipped inside, shutting it closed behind her. He waited until he heard her go up to her room, perfectly fine, and left to get back to where he was staying now that the Argents had taken over his house.


	42. Not Being Good Enough For You

So did I score some point with the sleep kiss? lol Stiles finally got some Laci love, even if it was on accident lol. I can't wait for monday's new episode! Be sure to check out SavannahRProductions' videos. She and I have been doing collabs with our stories in videos, and she's even done some awesome Laci videos! And giving thanks to my two friends who have helped me in a major way with this chapter, with out them I wouldn't have gotten it done. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 42

#%$#%^$^#%$%#$#%^$

Laci had skipped out on the ride to school with Scott and Stiles. She was hoping that if she wasn't so close to them, they wouldn't be able to see the hickey on her neck. Or in Stiles case, see it again. She was also hoping to catch Isaac so that she could give him his things. Stiles had been nice enough to fill her in on the fact that his dad was actually at the grave yard with Isaac and dad. She was secretly hoping that someone else had caught on and called the police on his dad for what he did to Isaac all the time. She was just getting to the gates to the cemetery when she saw the three of them. Isaac looked nervous as hell, but his dad looked almost smug as he talked to the sheriff.

She was about to go over to them, to see what was going on, when Isaac looked up over the sheriff's shoulder. He looked as if he were in a trance. She followed his graze curiously, only to find it landing on Derek, who was standing just at the entrance into the woods. Her eyes narrowed on him, not stalking her boyfriend her ass! She was about to go give the jerk a show by going over to Isaac and kissing him hello, when she caught Isaac's eye again. This time he was looking at her, though. She took one step toward him, but stopped when he shook his head at her. He mouthed 'school' to her, meaning that he would meet her there.

She was hesitant on leaving, but soon nodded her head and turned to leave before anyone else caught sight of her. She was, unfortunately, not so lucky. Isaac's dad had caught sight of her leaving and Isaac watching her do so. It was then that he realized that she was the reason Isaac was slacking lately. He would have to do something about that. He glanced over at Isaac, completely forgetting about the sheriff being two feet away from him. He couldn't have his boy be slacking and throwing his life down the drain just for some bitch of a girl.

Laci had been hoping to have caught a ride on Isaac's bike, but it looked like she was walking to school now. She just hoped that she didn't completely kill her ankle anymore then she already had before by doing that. She was about a block away from the cemetery when Jackson's Porsche pulled up beside her. She rolled her eyes as she turned toward the car as the window rolled down. "What? Your boyfriend's bike in the bike shop?" he laughed out to her. She just scoffed and turned to keep walking. Jackson realized his mistake and mentally slapped himself for doing it. "Hey, Laci! I'm sorry. Just get in the car and I'll drive you to school. No more jokes about your boyfriend, promise." he called out to her as he drove a little more to catch up to her.

She seemed to ponder about what she wanted to do for a moment. Her ankle was in no condition to walk the mile left to school. Even if that made sense, why was she still afraid to get in the car, alone, with Jackson? She shook her head, she was just being silly. He wouldn't try anything again, she knew that. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't put this off for much longer, and jogged around the other side of the car. She opened the car door and stuck the two bags that she had on her inside first. Jackson grabbed the bags from her and tossed them into the back. She hopped in next and buckled in before he took off. "Thanks for the ride to school, Jackson." she said over to him as she got settled in.

He shrugged his shoulders, telling her that it wasn't a problem. He glanced back at the two bags that she had had with her before giving her a curious look. "What's with the extra bag of books, Laci? I mean, I know you're smart and all, but that's over doing it a little, don't you think?" he asked her as he motioned back to the extra bag she had with her. She blushed slightly and looked away from him, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her having Isaac's things with her. He seemed to catch on by the peek her scarf had given him when she looked away from him. "Oh, I get it now. No wonder Lahey looked so out of breath when he came home last night. You took his 'V' card." he said as he turned to the next road.

Laci's eyes bulged out a bit with surprise at the statement that he had just said to her. How in the world had he gotten to that conclusion? It hadn't even crossed her's, and she was the one he was talking about! "What? No, no, we haven't . . . I mean, we didn't . . . oh, it's none of your business, Jackson!" she rambled on as she became flustered just at the thought of her and Isaac going further then they had the night before. He just laughed at how flustered she was and shook his head as he continued on his drive towards the school.

They pulled into a parking space a few minutes late and Jackson got out first. He took in a deep breath, already feeling the change in him from Derek's bite. Laci just rolled her eyes from inside of the car at him. She was about to get out herself, when he jogged over to her side and opened it for her. She flashed him a small smile as he helped her out. He reached in after she was out and grabbed her two bags. He offered to carry Isaac's bag and handed her the one that was obviously her own since it was pink and purple. She nodded her head in thanks as the two started to head towards the school together. "Nice car." a voice said out to them as they were walking.

They both stopped and turn to see a ratty looking man digging through the trash can, but his eyes were locked on Jackson's Porsche. She tugged on her friend's arm, just wanting for them to leave already, but he ignored her. "Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to dine in." he told him as he passed him a dollar. Once he took the bill from him, Jackson stuffed his wallet away again and returned to Laci. He wrapped a protective arm around her and led her toward the school. "Security!" he called out as he pointed back to the homeless man. Laci just scoffed at him as she rolled her eyes. She shrugged off his arm, took the other bag from him, and walked ahead of him when she spotted one of her friends.

#$^^%#%$^$%

Laci was on her way down the hallway. Isaac and the rest of the boys had morning practice first period, so she didn't get to see them. She had texted Isaac to meet her at her locker once he was showered and redressed to grab his things from her. She smiled brightly when she saw Isaac leaning against her locker, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. His back was facing her, which gave her the perfect idea. She sneaked up behind him and jumped onto his back once she was close enough. "Surprise!" she cheered out as she kissed his cheek.

He looked as if he had a heart attack there for a second. When he saw her, though, he let his heart slow down. He tried to brush off the weird reaction as he gave her a weak smile. She just laughed as she got down from his back. He turned toward her, but his laughter stopped as his smile fell when her own did. Worry immediately filled her entire body when she saw the black eye loud and clear under his right eye. It was new, and definitely not something that he had the night before when he was at her house. "Oh, my god, Isaac!" she exclaimed as she reached up and touched the bruise with the tips of her fingers. He winced at the touch, but he could feel his body tingling from her touch as well. "What happened your eye? Does it hard? Did your dad . . ." she was cut off when he slapped his onto her mouth, muffling her voice from talking any more.

He leaned in close, not wanting anyone to over hear them. The last thing that he needed was any one finding out about his dad. He glanced around to see that no one was watching, or close enough to listen, to them. "Look, Laci, I-I-I know th-that you ju-just want to help, bu-but yo-you can't." he whispered to her nervously. He noticed the look in her eyes and immediately backed away from her, dropping his hand from her mouth as if he had burned it, his expression not looking much better. He didn't mean to snap again about him to her again.

He knew that she just wanted to help him, he did, but it would only get worse for him if he let her get involved. He was afraid what would happen if she got in his dad's path. He didn't even want to think about it. Silence passed over them for a minute until she turned and opened her locker. She grabbed his things and passed them to him as she turned around. She caught him off guard as she reached out and took his had in her's as well, giving him a small smile as their eyes met. "I'm a big girl, Isaac. I've gone up against bigger and badder monsters. Trust me, I can handle what ever comes at us." she whispered to him with a playful smile. She glanced around them before leaned up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his own with a quick peck of a kiss. She pulled back slightly and giggled at his expression. "Besides, I have you to protect me." she giggled to him before kissing him again and taking off.

#%$#$%# $ %

Laci was walking down the hallway alone. She was suppose to go home with Isaac since they were studying at her house again. Stiles was far too busy to drive them, and so was Scott since he's been taking their mom's car, because they were going to sneak into Allison's aunt's funeral after school. She was actually following the law this time, and respecting the Argent family, by not going. They wanted it to be private, especially since Kate had been outed as a murderer in town's newspaper. She almost felt bad for them, or at least Allison. Her mother gave her the creeps, but her dad was alright when he wasn't trying to kill Scott and Derek.

She rounded the corner that led to the hall where her locker was. She ended up walking right into someone, sending her falling back. She hit the floor with an 'ooph' as her, and who ever she had bumped into's, things scattered around them. She rubbed her side and winced as she looked up to see who she had walked into. She was confused when she saw that she didn't know this guy. He was cute with his dark hair and blue eyes, but he wasn't as cute as her boyfriend. Though, the blue eyes gave him points. "Oh, uh, sorry about that." he said out to her as he scrambled to get to the floor to pick up their fallen things.

She leaned forward and started to help him pick up everything on the floor. She flashed him a quick smile as she brushed back her curls from her face. She noticed that he had a pretty expensive looking camera with him. "You like photography?" she asked him as she picked up the camera before he could. She looked it over and felt better with not seeing any damage done to it because she wasn't looking where she was going. She stood up onto her feet the same time as him.

He gave her a shy smile, one that she didn't find as cute as Isaac's, and held out her dropped note books to her. She gave him a polite smile as she took her things from him and handed him the ones of his that she had picked up. "Uh, yeah. Kind of a hobby." he said to her as he stuffed the note books into his bag before looking over his camera himself. Once he was sure it was okay, he slid it around his neck and looked back up at her from toe to head. It was then that he noticed the ballet slipper ribbons hanging out of her bag. "You dance?" he asked her as he nodded to the pink ribbon.

She looked at him confused for a minute before she looked down and saw what he was talking about. "Oh, um, yeah. Ballet. I hurt my ankle a few days ago, though, so I'm on bed rest for the next week." she told him as she adjusted her bag strap on her shoulders. Unknown to the two talking, Isaac was standing at the edge of the lockers and watching them. He wanted so badly to just go over there and do what Jackson does when he stakes Lydia as his girlfriend. He wasn't Jackson, though, he wasn't bold enough to do that.

He had to do something, even if he didn't think that he could. He took a deep breath as he adjusted the bag strap hanging off his shoulder and walking over to the two. He tried to keep his heart beat steady and keep a calm face, but he was panicking on the inside. He could do this, he could do this. "Hey, Lace. Yo-you ready to, uh, to go?" He said out as he came up behind her and joined her side. He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, his hand shaking as he rested it on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, smiling that smile that he loved. She was happy to see him. His heart skipped a beat when she grabbed his hand that was laid on her shoulder. "Yea. I just have to drop something off at my locker really quick. I was going to go do that before you came, but I bumped into . . . _Matt_, here, when I came around the corner. He was just telling me about how love for photography." she explained to him as she gave his hand a squeeze before lacing her fingers with his own.

Isaac's mouth twitched up faintly as he looked down at her. She just smiled and leaned up, giving his a quick kiss before turning back toward Matt. He looked almost uncomfortable as he looked away for a second. Isaac almost felt smug upon seeing this guy uncomfortable. His smile dropped when he noticed Matt look him over, like he was sizing him up. He tried to look tough, but he knew that he just looked stupid trying. After a moment of awkward silence, Matt held out his hand toward Isaac. "Nice to meet you, I'm Matt." he said out to Isaac as he gave Laci a small smile.

Laci thought that Isaac would shake his hand, but he didn't. She looked up at him confused to see what was wrong. When he saw her expression, he gulped and reached out his free hand toward Matt, giving it a firm, but shaky, grip. "Isaac, her _boyfriend_." he emphasized, trying to come off like he would imagine Jackson would. He glanced between both Laci and Matt and saw them both giving him a strange look, not knowing what he was trying to do. He cleared his awkwardly as he straightened up and dropped Matt's hand as he returned it back to his side.

Another awkward moment fell over the three until Laci deemed it time for her and Isaac to leave. She didn't understand why he was acting weird, but she was sure that she would figure it out at some point before the night's over. "So we, um, we have to get going. Lots of studying to do for tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, though, Matt." she said out to him, giving him a sweet smile, before she took off with Isaac beside her. Matt turned and his eyes stayed on her retreating form walking away with Isaac by her side. He raised his camera up and took a quick snap shot of her with his camera. Isaac looked over his shoulder back at Matt and looked uncertain about him as he saw him lower the camera from his face. He just tightened his grip around Laci's shoulders as they left the school.

$%^&$%^$^&4

Night had fallen about an few minutes ago. Scott was out with Stiles, he had texted her saying that they had Lydia's scent and were following it. She texted them back, telling them to be careful and to stay safe. Once that was settled, she climbed back into her bed and moved the math book out of her way as she laid down beside Isaac. Her head was rested on his arm as he held her closer to him as his arm wrapped around her. He liked just laying with her in the peaceful silence. It calmed him, he felt safe. He always felt like he didn't have to worry when he was with her. "We should work on chemistry, Isaac. Not gonna lie, but you suck at it." she laughed up softly to him.

He just smiled down at her and fought back the eye roll he wanted to do. She knew how bad he was in that class, and she just wanted to help him. He also knew that his chemistry grade wasn't the best, but Mr. Harris hated him and everyone else in their class. He was really trying, he was, but he just didn't understand it. Laci, on the other hand, might not be the best at the subject either, but at least she was passing the class. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?" he asked her as he closed his eyes and just dropped his head back onto her pillow.

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned up, her body hover over his as she leaned down and kissed him. He went to kiss her back, but she pulled away from him before he could. He groaned as his head fell back against the pillow. "Chemistry first. Kissing later." she told him as she tried to keep a serious expression on her face. She laid up, giving him less temptation to stay in the bed, and reached over him to grab his chemistry book. He thought about just pulling her back into a kiss, making her forget about the stupid home work, but he had hesitated too long and soon she was sitting up beside with his book in hand and looking for the right page. He sighed in frustration as he settled for just listening to her read aloud and helping her with the answers.

They spent the next hour or so just studying for chemistry. Isaac was ready to fall a sleep before she got up, declaring that she absolutely needed something to eat before she completely starved to death. He just laughed at her antics and let her go to retrieve some food for them both to have. He packed up their school things while she was gone. He was putting away her math book when he heard her phone go off. He glanced back at the door, knowing that she could be back any minute. The phone went off again, spiking his curiosity. He wanted to see who was texting her so much, but he knew bettered then to do that.

He was about to forget about it as he finished up with putting away their things when the phone went off again for a third time. He paused, trying so hard to keep himself from going over to see who it was that was texting her so much. When the phone went off a fourth time, he had cracked. He _had_ to know. He went to go get the cell from her vanity, but stopped mid way and turned to go back to the bed. He couldn't ruin the trust between him and Laci. He couldn't just look through her phone. The phone went for a fifth time, and he knew he had hit his limit and cracked completely.

He went back to the vanity, checking the door again to make sure that she wasn't there. He grabbed her phone with a little hesitation and picked it up. He swallowed back his nervousness as he turned her phone on and unlocked it. He still didn't understand why Laci didn't put a lock on it. He didn't have time to think about that, though. She could be back any minute now. He opened up her new messages and saw that most of them were from Stiles and Scott. Those messages he ignored, he wasn't going to cross the line completely by looking at them. It was the unknown number that had texted her twice that got his full attention.

_'Hey its Matt.' _the first one said.

_'Got ur # from some1 on the lacrosse team. don't b freaked out lol Can we talk?' _the second one said.

Isaac felt a rush of bitterness flow through him. Of course, it didn't last long because the sound of the door opening behind him was heard. "What are you doing?" Laci asked out as she saw Isaac holding her phone in her hand. He stammered for words, not knowing what to say to her that would make this okay. "If you're trying to look innocent, holding my phone in your hand isn't the best way to go, Isaac." she told him.

He immediately put down her cell phone at that comment. He had totally screwed things up now, he just knew it. He didn't even have an excuse as to why he was looking through her text in the first place. He was screwed, he was _so _screwed. "L-La-Laci, I-I'm so so _so_ sorry. I-I-I didn't mean t-to. It-it's just . . . the phone, it-it kept go-going off." he tried to explain to her, but it wasn't coming out right. "Laci, I-I-I didn't mean t-to t-to . . ." he trailed off, already knowing that he wasn't going anywhere good with this.

Laci felt betrayed almost, not understanding why Isaac would think that he couldn't trust her so much that he had to go looking through her phone. She hadn't given Isaac a reason to not trust her, had she? She couldn't think of anything, besides her not telling him about her brother being a werewolf, but that had nothing to do with their relationship at all. "To get caught looking through my phone? Is that what you didn't mean to do, Isaac?" she cut him off from giving her some stupid excuse. Isaac looked like he was trapped as he backed up against the window. She paused where she stood and saw that she was actually scaring him. Her expression softened when she realized this, and took a deep breath. "Why were you looking through my phone, Isaac? Don't you trust me?" she asked him more calmly this time.

His eyes widened slightly, not believing that she thought that he didn't trust her. He trusted her completely, she was probably the one person that he did trust in this entire town. He jumped forward and moved to stand in front of her. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes full of sadness and hurt. He went to take her hands, but hesitated on whether that was a good idea or not. After a minute of mentally debating it over in his head, he pushed back his nerves and took her hands in his. "I-I trust you, Laci. I-I-I do." he told her right off the bat. She needed to know that. "It-it's just . . . I-I'm a-afraid that yo-you'll get tired of-of me." he admitted to her shamefully as he looked away from her.

She was speechless, completely taken back by his confession. She didn't know what to say to him, not a single word was coming to mind. She glanced over at her phone and pulled her hands from his as she went to go look at it. He felt his heart stop, not knowing what she was doing or what was going through her head. He watched on as she read over the texts that he had seen that were from Matt. She looked up at him with confused look once she was done reading them over. She slowly put the phone down and moved back to him. "Isaac, you have nothing to worry about." she told him as she lifted his chin up to look at her. "I'll never get tired of you, I like you too much." she said to him as she gave him a sweet smile, a smile that she actually meant.

She slid her hand up past his chin and rested it on his cheek, stroking the skin just under his bruised eye. A shiver went down his spin at the feeling of her touch. She always seemed to have that kind of affect on him. "You-you sure about th-that?" he asked her quietly as he locked sad eyes with her. She gave him a small smile as she leaned up and pulled him down into a slow kiss, giving him the answer that he had wanted. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, shocks of excitement shooting through him as she deepened the kiss. They found themselves backing up, the back of his legs hitting the edge of her bed. She laughed out as they fell back onto her mattress with a bounce. He chuckled as he brushed one of her curls out of her face before kissing her again. She just giggled out as their slow, but quickly heating up, kiss continued on.

$%&$%^#%$# %$

Laci had fallen a sleep a hour ago. They had been just talking on her bed while waiting a movie on her laptop. When he had noticed that she had fallen a sleep, he had carefully shut off the computer and moved it aside where it wouldn't be in danger of breaking. He knew that he should have gone home, but he couldn't wake her up. She slept peacefully under his arm, her head rest on his chest as her hand gripped his shirt slightly. She looked so angelic, like she was completely innocent and pure from the cruel world they lived in. The world that he lived in with his dad from hell.

He wasn't strong enough to protect her from his dad, which was why he didn't want her in the cemetery earlier. He was already upset enough with him for being late the other night, but if he knew where he had been and who he had been with? He didn't even want to think about what his dad could do to Laci, and would do to her if he got close enough to her. He couldn't even attempt at looking tough to some guy who was flirting with his girlfriend. He couldn't do anything right because he wasn't strong enough. He was weak, and he was too shy for his own good. He wanted to be stronger, more confident. He needed to be, for himself, and for Laci too.

His mind went back to what that guy, Derek Hale, had told him. He could be stronger, he could be more confident, and all it took was one bite. Sure, he knew that it would hurt, and he had warned him of all the troubles that went with it. The hunters, the full moon, the whole deal, but would being able to stand up to his father and protect Laci be enough? Would it cancel out all of the cons against getting the bite? He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering there for a long moment.

Of course it would.


	43. I'll Be There For You

Wow 500 reviews already! You guys are really amazing! I love you all who review and alert to this story, I never thought that it would get this popular. You guys are really something else and I thank you. This chapter might be short, but I'll try and have the next one up soon. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 43

%$%^$^#%$#%$#$%6

A few days had passed since the phone incident in Laci's room with Isaac. They were back to where they were before, perfectly happy with their study sessions, with their make-outs on the side, after school. Lately, she could tell that something was off with Isaac. He was different, but then he wasn't. He seemed to be more confident in some moments, but his over all shyness still out ruled how he acted. He was growing more aggressive in their kisses too, which she didn't exactly mind.

She hadn't seen him the entire day, and she felt weird. It had been a while since she and Isaac were apart for longer then just few hours. Some times nights didn't even count since he came over to get away from his home life. She never minded those nights. He always made sure that he was gone before Scott or her mom found them. It wasn't like they were sleeping together, at least, not in that sense of the word. They were just two people, of the opposite sex, sleeping, with clothes on, in the same bed. She blushed at the very thought of them actually _sleeping_ together.

Not that she didn't want to sleep with Isaac, she did, but she didn't know if she was ready for that step. She wasn't sure if he was either. They were all set in the kissing department, no doubt there, she just wasn't sure if they were ready to take it further then that. She blushed, wishing that she should just stop thinking about it already. She tried to get her mind off of that, by getting ready for bed. She wasn't tired, though, so that idea was out of the window right away. She glanced around her room to find something to do, and literally jumped for joy when she noticed her tv. She could watch a movie. She strained to move her tv around so that it was in front of her bed.

Once it was moved, she was ready to go. She just needed a movie and something to snack on while she watched it. She went down to the kitchen to grab a package of chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk to dip them in. She hurried back up to her room so she could get this going so that she didn't miss too much sleep since she had school in the morning. She slipped back into her room, only to almost scream and drop everything in her hands when she saw Isaac climbing in through her window. She hurried to close the door behind her and put the cookies and her milk down before racing over to him. She helped inside of the room and waited to let go of him until he was sturdy on his feet.

She looked up at him, checking for any new marks on him, but found nothing. He was perfectly free of any bruise or scratch, even the black eye was completely gone. He was completely soaked from the rain, but that was it. She didn't have much of a chance to think about that, though. Isaac was crying, and he was a complete mess. He needed her. "Hey, hey, Isaac, what happened? You can tell me." she told him as she held his face in her hands, lifting his eyes up to lock on with her own. He looked like he wanted to tell her, but he was afraid to. "Come on, Isaac. You can trust me, please." she pleaded with him, knowing that he just needed a little more of a push.

He finally looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed and puffy from his crying. He looked a sickly pale color, like he had seen something so heart rippingly painful that it made him sick to his stomach. "My dad's dead, Laci. He's dead, and I saw it kill him." he manage to choke out to her through his sobs. Laci's eyes widened as her heart stopped for a moment. She knew that Isaac's dad was a monster himself, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die, let alone with Isaac watching the entire thing.

She watched as he started to try to hold back his pain, but it wasn't working. He was a mess, and he couldn't stop and hide it away like before. "Oh, Isaac." she breathed out sadly as she moved forward and brought him down into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate on pulling her against him, burying his head into her shoulder. He cried out on her shoulder, his arms tightening around her body as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. The last thing that he needed was her mom finding them like this. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright, Isaac. Shhh." she tried to sooth him as she stroked his hair back.

When his crying stopped, she slowly pulled herself away from him. She didn't care that she was now wet. He just looked so broken, just like she did when he came and got her that night in the grave yard. He was there, as much as he could be, for her that night, and now it was her turn for her to be there for him as much as she could be tonight. She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him towards her bed. She climbed in on her needs as she faced him. She kept her eyes locked with his as she unzipped his sweatshirt and let it drop to the floor in a wet pile of clothing. Once the wet clothing was gone, she laid back down into her bed, pulling him into the bed with her. They settled down underneath the covers together as she cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She moved the cookies in between them and grabbed the glass of milk. "Cookies make it better?" she said softly as she offered him a cookie.

She knew that it wouldn't make it better, but she had to at least try. He gave her a small smile as he took the cookie from her. He knew that she was trying, and that was all he needed. He dipped the cookie in the milk and took a bite out of it. She smiled softly and leaned forward without another thought. She pressed her lips against his. She didn't know why she had kissed him, he was hurting over his dad's death, kissing her might be the last thing on his mind right now. She was about to pull away, scolding herself for being so stupid, when his hand cupped her face, pulling her back into the kiss.

She could taste the salt of his tears as the kiss deepened. She moaned a little as he bit her bottom lip, sucking on it slightly. His arm that she was laying on top of, moved her closer to him. The glass of milk went unnoticed as it tipped over and spilled all over his shirt that he was wearing. It even spilled onto his pants, and he still didn't seem to feel it. His full attention was on Laci and her lips. She giggled as he rolled her over, bringing her to lay on top of him. The second she felt the coldness of the milk on his clothes, she squeaked out and rolled again, bringing him down with her as they rolled right off of the bed, and ended up falling off onto the floor.

They tried to quiet their laughter down, but it was harder said then done. Laci was surprised that Scott hadn't already barged in or anything. Maybe he wasn't home yet? Maybe he was out meeting Allison again? Not that she minded much tonight. Isaac needed her, and a werewolf brother with a hound dog nose? It wouldn't end well for her boyfriend. Isaac raised his head up and saw that Laci was entangled underneath him. He chuckled softly, his worries momentarily forgotten as he raised his hand up and brushed back the hair that had fall into her face. "You're getting me all wet." she whispered up to him with a giggle.

He finally rolled off of her with one last quick kiss, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. He felt a million times better then he had an hour ago, and all it took was a few minutes with Laci to do that. He looked over at her, a faint smile on his lips, as he locked eyes with her when she turned to look at him. "We split the milk." she whispered over to him. Her eyes flickered down to see that his entire front was now wet. "And apparently it only got on you." she giggled as she sat up from the floor.

He followed suit as he sat up and shook his head wet hair from the rain, causing her to gasp when he purposely got her wet. He looked down at himself and noticed that it had seeped through to his shirt and he took it out without a second thought, now leaving him bare chested in front of her. He wasn't as nervous about it like last time, she noticed. It wasn't until he realized that his pants were soaked too, when he got nervous. "Yo-you, uh, don't mi-mind if-if I . . ." he trailed off as he motioned down to his pants.

Her eyes widened a little as she blushed and shook her head 'no' to him. She quietly got up to her feet as he slid out of his pants. She couldn't help but notice that he was wearing boxer with little dog faces on them. She giggled accidentally, only to turn beat red just like him when he caught her looking. "We should, um, we should get to bed." she said as she forced her eyes to stay on her bed in front of her. She picked up the fallen glass of milk and felt the bed sheets around it. It there was one little spot, but nothing that would kill them. Most of it had really gotten on Isaac.

He nervously nodded his head as he watched her climb back into her bed once everything that shouldn't be there was gone. She climbed under the blankets and gave him a small smile as she patted the spot beside her. His mouth twitched up slightly as he climbed in after her, pulling himself under the covered with her. They both blushed as skin touched skin, but they said nothing as she snuggled in close under his arm and put her head on his chest like she usually did. He played with her hair, twirling it around his finger, until the two of them finally fell a sleep for the night.


	44. Getting Hit With Another Man's Pants

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! To answer some questions, Laci didn't ask about what 'it' was because she was more worried about Isaac being upset and wanted to calm him down first, and Isaac didn't want the cops involved. I tried to explain it better in this chapter, so I hope it came out good. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 44

&^%$^$%^#$%^#%^$#^

The next morning, was _not _one Scott McCall would _ever _like to remember. Not only was his mom gone just after breakfast was made, but he was on Laci wake up duty. Usually, he didn't mind it that much. Especially when he got to dump cold water on her, but today? No, today was not his favorite day to wake her up. Mostly because she wasn't sleeping alone. He felt his anger rise as he came inside of the room, only to find Isaac sleeping soundly in her bed with her. His arm was draped across her as she slept peacefully under his other arm. Scott's anger only rose when he saw that Isaac was shirtless, which led him to think about what other pieces of clothing that they were missing.

He felt his anger hit a danger point just as the thought of that running through his head so early, if at all. He growled as he jumped forward and grabbed Isaac by the neck. That woke them both up. Laci jumped up with a scream as he yanked Isaac out of her bed. Her eyes went wide when she saw her twin throw her boyfriend up against the wall. It didn't matter if Isaac was taller then him, he was pissed, and it was the night of the full moon. He was walking on egg shells today, and she had just started off his morning in a bad mood. "What the hell are you doing in my sister's bed in your boxer?" he snarled out as he made a point of slamming Isaac into the wall again.

Isaac was trying so hard to keep his anger down. He kept trying to think of what Derek told him to do. He had said that when he was angry, he thought of some girl that he cared about a lot. Which had surprised Isaac the most, he didn't seem like the caring relationship kind of guy to him. He said that when he thought about her, though, he couldn't focus on the anger inside of him. All he could think about was her smile, the way she laughed, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about certain things, and the way she smelled. He said that it worked for Scott, who he knew was a werewolf too, when he thought about Allison too.

He gave it a shot. He glanced over at Laci and saw how scared she was. He tried not to let that bother him, but she wasn't helping. Just knowing that she was scared was upsetting him more then it was calming him. He tried to push Scott back, but he was stronger then him. He always would be, and he hated that. Laci finally thought to intervene as she jumped up from her bed and hurried over to them. "Scott, let him go! We didn't do anything! We were just sleeping!" she tried to explain to her breath as she tried pulling him away from Isaac. It wasn't working, though, and she was afraid that he was going to change in front of her, very _human_, boyfriend. If only she knew that it should have been Isaac that she should be worried about changing in front of her and her brother. "Please, Scott, let go of him!" she begged him as she tried pulling on his arm, but it was still no use.

He wasn't letting go of Isaac, and she was terrified that he would really hurt him. She glanced over at Isaac to see something strange. His eyes flashed, almost as if they were trying to change color. That couldn't be right, though, it had to be a trick of the eye or something. He couldn't do that, no normal person could do that. She had to have been seeing things, that was all. She shook her head, knowing that the trick of the light was the last thing that she should be thinking about right now. "Stop!" she shouted as she pushed her way in between the two boys. "Stop it right now, Scott!" she screamed out as she pushed him back, finally making him like go of Isaac.

The two boys were both panting in anger as she looked between them. She didn't understand what was going on with Isaac. Scott, she could understand the seething, but Isaac wasn't acting like himself at all. She got a little worried upon seeing that. "Hey, Scott! What's the . . . what's going on here?" Stiles trailed off as he appeared in the doorway to her room and took in the sight before him. Laci stood in between a fuming Scott in just a tank top and fuzzy shorts. On the other side of her, was Isaac in just his boxers shorts. What the hell had just walked in on?

Laci just threw her hands up in frustration upon seeing Stiles. Was her room no longer private at all? She looked at all of them, even Isaac, with a irritated expression. "Will you all just get out of my room! Stiles, you are going to go out and wait in your jeep. Scott, you are going to be nice and let Isaac, who just _slept_ all night, borrow something clean to wear, and I'm going to get dressed, _alone_, in here. Okay? Okay! Now, get out!" she explained to them as she, herself, was seething in anger. They all just stood and looked at her in shock. None of them had ever heard her yell before.

She growled angrily, shouting a quick "Out!" to them all before she grabbed both Isaac and Scott's arms and pulled them across her room. She had basically pushed them both out of her room, throwing Isaac and Scott into the hallway with Stiles, who still didn't know what was going on. She huffed as she grabbed Isaac's pants from the floor and threw them out into the hall with the boys. She slammed the door in their faces, making her point clear to them. She sighed and giggled when she heard Stiles' voice whining about being hit with another man's pants. She just shook her head, not saying anything, and went to go get ready for school.

#^%$%^#^

The ride to school couldn't have been more awkward if they tried. Stile drove with Scott in the passenger seat, while Laci and Isaac, who was now fully clothed, sat in the back. Isaac shifted around uncomfortably since he was wearing clothes two sizes too small for him. Stiles glanced into the rear view mirror to see that Isaac was uncomfortable as he was pulling at the pants that he was wearing. He couldn't wear his own because they still had a big huge milk stain on them. The two boys honestly didn't want to know why. "Hey, hey! Those pants stay on, Lahey! You hear me? My jeep better not come in contact with your boxers." Stiles exclaimed as he pointed to Isaac through the mirror.

Isaac blushed as he shifted in his half of the seat again. Laci shot Stiles a look and leaned forward enough to hit him off the side of the head. "Whoa, hey! Hey!" he shouted out as he looked between her and the road frantically with a quick glare, not believing that she had just hit him like that. "Do the driving here, Laci! You do not hit the driver, meaning me, while he-_I'm_, driving. God!" he snapped back to her as he returned his full attention back to the road ahead of him.

Isaac glanced down at Laci and saw her pouting as she crossed her arms angrily and glared at the back of Stiles' head. He chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as she settled in beside him. Stiles just rolled his eyes and scoffed at the couple. Scott was sitting ridged in his own seat, trying to keep his blood pressure down and keep himself from getting too upset. Seeing his sister in her bed with a nearly naked guy, was not his idea of a good morning, though.

The rest of the ride to school was silent. Isaac was more nervous then usual with being so close to Scott. He didn't want him to figure out what he had done. He wasn't sure if Laci knew, and he didn't want her to leave him if she ever did. Being so close to Scott wasn't a good idea, it was the exact opposite of what Derek said to do too, but he needed to be by Laci. He felt like he could control himself better because he needed to around her. He felt on edge today though, like he could crack at any minute. It wasn't as easy as before. It was like everything was annoying him, from the way Stiles was tapping the steering wheel, to Scott with his glaring at him through the mirror.

He couldn't help but think of last night when they both couldn't sleep. They had managed to get a hour in before Isaac ruined it by having a nightmare about his dad. He felt bad because he had woken her up with him. She didn't mind, though, she never minded when he did something wrong like waking her up. She tried to talk to him about it, but Isaac felt bad lying to her about what he saw. He tried playing it off as an animal that he had seen attack his dad, but he could tell that she hadn't believed him. She had tried to suggest them calling Stiles' dad, but he brushed that off too, saying that he'd probably hear from them in the morning about his dad. Thankfully she had left it there and the two had gone back to sleep again.

Scott was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He felt weird, like something was off about the others in the car. He couldn't figure it out, though. He couldn't focus with everything with Allison and her family going on. He was still having nightmares of seeing that man just cut in two pieces right in front of him and Derek only the other night. With the wind hitting his face from the open window too, he couldn't even lock in on any specific scents. It wasn't long after he gave up, that they all got into the school parking lot. Once Stiles was parked, he and Scott got out first. Stiles pushed forward his seat and backed up to let Isaac out first. As soon as he was out of the jeep, he held his hand out for Laci. She smiled, giving him a small "Thank you," as she took his hand and climbed out of the jeep.

When they moved away from the door, Stiles fixed the seat and shut his door. He moved around the now kissing couple, to get to Scott. The two were waiting for Isaac since they all had practice first period. When a minute went by and the couple didn't seem to be coming up for air any time soon, the boys both cleared their throats at them. Laci and Isaac both blushed a deep red color as they separated from the other and looked away. "Any day now would be nice, Lahey? We've got practice, come on." Stiles said back to them. Laci just rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was only being rude to show off. She smiled up at Isaac and took his hand in her smaller one, pulling him along towards the other two. As they were walking by Stiles, she slapped him off the back of the head. "Uh, Ow! Laci!" he shouted out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're no longer driving, dumbass!" she called back to him with a laugh. Stiles grumbled under his breath as he fixed his bag strap on his shoulder before Scott rolled his eye at him and motioned for him to get a move on. He nodded his head, the two taking off to catch up to Laci and Isaac before heading down to the locker rooms to go change for practice. Scott looked back, still having that off feeling that something really bad was going to happen. He just hoped that he was wrong, though, they've all had enough of the bad days for maybe twenty years at most. Probably won't happen with knowing their luck, but a guy can hope at least.

#%$#%^$%#^

She couldn't believe that she had to hear from _Lydia_, of all people, that her boyfriend had been arrested during morning practice. She was even in Stiles and Scott's class right now, and they still hadn't said a word to her about it. Then, on top of it all, they had to be sent down to the office, and she knew that it was on purpose. She didn't understand what was going on any more. All Lydia could tell her, again, she had to hear this from _Lydia Martin_, was that they were bringing Isaac in for questioning because they had found his dad dead this morning in his car. They couldn't possibly think that Isaac had done it, though, could they? He was with her for most of the night, there was no way.

_'She looked up at him, checking for any new marks on him, but found nothing. He was perfectly free of any bruise or scratch, even the black eye was completely gone. He was completely soaked from the rain, but that was it. She didn't have much of a chance to think about that, though. Isaac was crying, and he was a complete mess. He needed her. "Hey, hey, Isaac, what happened? You can tell me." she told him as she held his face in her hands, lifting his eyes up to lock on with her own. He looked like he wanted to tell her, but he was afraid to. "Come on, Isaac. You can trust me, please." she pleaded with him, knowing that he just needed a little more of a push._

_He finally looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed and puffy from his crying. He looked a sickly pale color, like he had seen something so heart rippingly painful that it made him sick to his stomach. "My dad's dead, Laci. He's dead, and I saw it kill him." he manage to choke out to her through his sobs. Laci's eyes widened as her heart stopped for a moment. She knew that Isaac's dad was a monster himself, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die, let alone with Isaac watching the entire thing._

_She watched as he started to try to hold back his pain, but it wasn't working. He was a mess, and he couldn't stop and hide it away like before. "Oh, Isaac." she breathed out sadly as she moved forward and brought him down into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate on pulling her against him, burying his head into her shoulder. He cried out on her shoulder, his arms tightening around her body as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. The last thing that he needed was her mom finding them like this. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright, Isaac. Shhh." she tried to sooth him as she stroked his hair back.'_

Laci's jaw dropped at the memory that had just played in her head. Isaac had come after his dad died, but he still couldn't have done it. He was afraid of his dad, he couldn't even call the cops on him, let alone kill him. Besides, this was _Isaac_. He was too sweet to have hurt anything, let alone an actual person. She just had to believe that. She was looking for her brother after the final bell rang. She was passing by a room when Scott suddenly popped out of it in a rush. "Scott, there yo-whoa!" she was cut off as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her along behind him.

The twins raced down the stairs together, Scott's grip never loosening around her wrist for a second as they raced down the hallways of their school. Laci didn't know what was going on, but she didn't question him as he pulled her outside of the school. As she slowed to a stop, she gasped when she saw Isaac in the back of the cop car. He turned, as if he knew she was there, and they locked eyes. "Oh, my god." she breathed out as he pressed one of his cuffed hands to the back window. She moved around her brother, her eyes never leaving Isaac's as she moved down the steps towards the street.

Scott hopped down the steps after her and caught her around the waist just before she could go into the street. Not even a few seconds after, a black sports car drove up in front of them both. The window rolled down and inside was Derek with a concerned expression on his face as he locked eyes with Scott, though, his eyes were covered by his sun glasses. "Get in, both of you." he said over to them.

Scott couldn't believe this. Did Derek actually think that he could bite his sister's boyfriend, who was on the same lacrosse team as him, went to the same school as him, and is, well, is dating his sister, and not for one second think that he would figure out that Isaac was now a werewolf? Did Derek really think that stupid of him? He knew the scent, and he could feel the anger coming off of Isaac. He had been distracted this morning, but when they were alone in the locker room, he knew. "You're serious? You did that, that's your fault." he said out to Derek as he turned to drag Laci back into the school.

"I know that." Derek said out in frustration. He couldn't let Scott just leave, he needed his help with this one. His eyes met Laci's confused ones and knew that she hadn't figured out what he had done to Isaac yet. Which might be a good thing. "Now get in the car, both of you, and help me." he said out to them both again. Laci tugged on Scott's arm as she studied Derek for a long moment. Something was off, something that she didn't know, and she didn't like that much at all. Especially since it involved Isaac and Derek both.

Scott looked at his sister and knew that she didn't understand what was going on with Isaac and Derek just yet. He didn't want to be the one to tell her either. It should be Derek. He should be the one to tell her that he bit her boyfriend and turned him into a monster. Scott hadn't figured out why it was Isaac that he gave the bite to, but he had a pretty good idea that it had to do with Laci. That was no reason to complicate Isaac's already overly complicated life, though. Not by a long shot. "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said out to him angrily as he moved back down towards the car.

It was that comment that had finally gotten it through Laci's head. Isaac was a werewolf now, and he had to have been just bitten. That would explain why he had been acting differently these past few days, and it would explain why Derek was stalking Isaac just last week. Derek had been the one to do this to him, to bite Isaac. She couldn't believe him! "You _bit _my boyfriend? Are you _completely_ insane, Derek?" she snapped at him as she took a threatening step towards his car, just wanting to hit him.

She went completely ignored by the two guys, though, as Scott pulled her back from getting too close to Derek's car. He didn't want to chance Derek getting her in the car. Then they would have to go with him. "Yeah, Laci, I bit him, but that's not the problem right now." he told her before he turned his attention to Scott again. "And a lawyer can't help him either, not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said out to him, leaving the twins both completely and utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Laci asked him as she pulled away from Scott and moved closer to the car.

Derek looked almost taken back by the sound of the true concern on her voice. She was worried for Isaac, just like she always would be. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest when he knew that the only reason she wasn't yelling at him right now, was because she was worried for Isaac more then she was mad at him. It would always be Isaac for her. He shook his head of those thoughts, he needed to focus on the current situation right now and making sure that he got Isaac out of there before the hunters got to him first. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops? What's in the house is worse." he said out to them. He sighed when he saw Laci's horrified gasp as she covered her mouth in shock. "A lot worse." he told them both as he opened the door to his car, motioning for them both to get in.

Laci didn't need to be told a third time. She tossed him her bag, which he just put into the back seat, and she climbed inside. She climbed into the back seat with help from Derek, knowing that Scott would give in soon enough. Which he did. He passed Laci his own bag as he climbed into the passenger seat. Once the door was closed to the car, Derek sped off out of the school parking lot like a bat out of hell. They were off to go save their friend, and nothing was going to stop them.


	45. Already Loosing You

Thanks for all of the reviews! I know Derek's been missing the last few chapters, but he'll be making a come back in episode four of season two for Laci. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 45

$%^#%$^#%$%^#%$#^%$^#

Night had fallen before they got to Isaac's house. At least Derek was prepared and gave the twins each a flash light. Derek had explained to them on the way what Laci didn't already know, and she filled them on what she knew, for the most part. She left the make-out and cookies out of her end of the story for their sakes. She already felt bad enough when she saw Derek's expression upon hearing that Isaac had slept in her bed with her the night before. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott whispered back to them as they shut the door behind them and flashed his flashlight around the room.

Laci was wondering on into the kitchen as they kept walking straight ahead. She stopped when something crunching underneath her shoes. She looked down then, flashing her light down as well. It was broken glass. She looked around the rest of the room to see that there was broken glass everywhere. She couldn't help but wonder if Isaac and his dad had just been in a fight when his dad was killed. If they did, it would look a lot worse for Isaac. "I don't know yet." Derek said out from the other room.

She sighed as she left the kitchen and rejoined the two boys in the hallway. "Well, you're a lot of help." She whispered out to them as she returned to them from the kitchen. She didn't want to see the broken mess left behind, all of the messes that Isaac had to go through in this horrible house. Derek had made it sound a lot worse then the kitchen, though. She felt sick just wondering what could possibly be worse.

Scott looked relieved to see Laci back by his side. He didn't like this, not at all. He knew that Laci cared for Isaac a lot, but this was something else entirely. This had to be killing her, but he couldn't help but doubt Isaac's story. He knew how it was when you're just bitten. You can't control the urges to kill and you don't act like yourself, especially on the full moon. "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" he asked back to Derek as they continued down the hallway all together this time. Laci looked at him with a surprised look, so much for actually liking Isaac, she thought to herself. "Ow, Laci!" he hissed when she swatted his arm.

She knew Isaac better then they both did. She knew what he had went through, for the most part, and she knew that he was like. Even on his worst day, he wouldn't kill anyone, not even his own father. He might have wanted to hurt him for how he had hurt him, but he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. "He wouldn't kill his father, Scott. I met his dad, he was a major creep." she whispered back to them both, but mostly to her brother.

Both men looked at her surprised. That was the first that either of them had heard of her ever being here in this house before. It had always been Isaac that had come to her house, never the other way around. Derek had never seen her anywhere around here either. He wanted to ask her what had happened, if he had hurt her, but Scott had beaten him to it. "Seriously, you met his dad? When? What did he do to you?" Scott asked her, his voice full of concern as his role of older twin brother kicked in.

She shivered at the memory of meeting Isaac's dad. It still gave her the creeps to this day, and she was almost glad that he was gone. She wasn't happy because that meant that he couldn't hurt Isaac anymore. Once they free him too, he will be okay. She'd help him get to be better, even if he was a werewolf now. It didn't change how she felt about him. "A couple of weeks ago when I came over to give Isaac his sweatshirt back from our date. His dad answered the door, wouldn't let go of my hand, but Isaac cut in. He was making creepy comments about how he was sure Isaac was _'very nice to me' _on our date. That's it. Isaac made us leave before he could really do anything else." she explained to them both as she caught sight of the stairs that led to the bed rooms no doubt.

She couldn't help but wonder what Isaac's bed room looked like. She wondered if it was neat like her own was when he came over, or if it was a mess, like her brother's usually was all the time. She jumped when Derek put his hand on her lower back, pushing her forward to keep her walking. They couldn't risk to loose any time, especially tonight. "And I believe him because I trust my senses." Derek said over to Scott, giving him a knowing look. "And it's a combination of them. Not just your . . . sense of smell." he added in as he looked at Scott with that look that said he knew what he had done.

Scott and Laci were both confused, but it didn't take Scott long before he figured out what Derek had meant by that. He slowly came to stop as a sheepish look appeared on his face as he blushed. He was embarrassed about something, and Laci was still lost on what that something was. "You . . . saw the lacrosse earlier." he asked him as he looked back over his shoulder at him with a weak smile. He knew exactly what Derek was talking about, and he couldn't but be embarrassed about it. It hadn't been one of his finer moments.

"Yeah." Derek said out.

Laci was still drawing straws on what could have happened during that stupid practice. It seemed like everything happened. From Isaac being arrested, to what ever it was that Scott had done with his nose. She was starting to think that she didn't want to know. "What? What did you do during lacrosse? God, I miss one practice and Isaac gets arrested, and apparently you act like a weirdo. What next? Did Stiles get to play?" she mocked him as she nudged his side. She was only kidding, he knew that. Like Isaac, though, he was on edge with it being a full moon tonight. He didn't need his sister to make it worse.

"Laci, stop." he snapped at his sister. She held her hands up in surrender, not meaning to upset him about it. She was just trying to make a joke during a really bad situation. When she stopped picking on him, he looked back over at Derek. "Did it look that bad?" he asked back to him nervously. He was hoping that he said no, even if he was lying to him, but he wouldn't be Derek if he wasn't so brutally honest about everything that didn't concern his sister.

Derek felt almost bad for him, but he couldn't help but laugh at the memory of what he had seen either. He squeezed in between Laci and Scott and tossed his arm over the younger wolf's shoulders, trying to comfort him a little bit. "Yeah." he laughed out as he moved them all forward down the hall. He led the way as Scott stuck by his side and Laci followed on behind the both of them. They came up the cellar door when Derek stopped them. This had to be where the 'a lot worse' stuff was. Laci could almost believe it, this was the basement. Everything bad happened in the basements during horror movies. "You wanna learn?" Derek said to her brother as he opened the door that led downstairs. The twins stuck their heads over, only to be barely able to see anything, even with their flash lights. "Start now." He told him as he motioned for them to go on.

The twins shared a worried look before Scott started down the stairs first. He paused as he listened to Derek warn Laci that she might not like what she's going to see. She didn't listen to him as she went down next with him following behind her, or so she thought he was. "What's down there?" he asked back to Derek. He hadn't even noticed that Derek had stopped, more like hadn't even moved, when he closed the door behind them. Laci had, though. Especially when he tugged on her arm to stay. He wanted Scott to find it out on his own first.

"Motive." Derek said out to him.

That was all Laci needed to hear to know that she had to see what was down there, even if she ended up wishing that she hadn't. She had to know what Isaac had gone through while growing up here in this house with his dad. Maybe Derek knew that? Maybe that was why he let her go when she tugged on his grip? She didn't seem to care to look at him for the answer, but instead, she continued down the stairs to look for herself. "And what am I looking for?" Scott asked out as he started looking around him.

"Follow you're senses." she heard Derek say back to him from where ever he had went. She wasn't sure if he was still on the top of the stairs or not. Her focus was more on what she was seeing around her then where Derek was standing. All around her was mostly junk, but a lot of the little things looked dangerous. Some even had old blood stains on them. She felt her heart break little by little with everything she was seeing around her.

"What happened down here?" her brother said out. She was looking at the ripped apart little action figures from when Isaac was little. They looked so old that if she even tried to move them? They would completely fall apart. Not that there was much to hold, but some of them were more together then others. How could anyone treat their child like this? Honestly? Did something have to be completely wrong in your head to do this to your own kid? She was honestly wondering how Isaac survived as long as he had. This place was like a real torture chamber.

She was more focused on the things around her, that she didn't notice the things scattered on the floor below her. She accidentally tripped and yelped as she fell to the ground. She was actually surprised that Derek wasn't there to catch her. He always caught her, but he didn't this time, and she was afraid that it was for a reason she didn't want to find out. "The kind of thing that leaves an impression." she heard him say out. She looked down at the floor to see where her light was shining. She felt her heart stop when she saw nail marks on the cold ground. They were Isaac's, he had been dragged down her, but to where?

She lifted her head up to see Scott standing over a freezer type of thing. She glanced down at the scratches for another second before slowly getting back up to her feet. She moved silently toward her brother, appearing beside him as he breathed heavily. He held the lock to the freezer in his hand. They could only begin to imagine what this was really used for. They both jumped, screaming on Laci's part, when Derek suddenly turned on the other flash light beside them. "Open it." he told her brother. Scott glanced down at Laci with a worried look. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her at his side as he removed the lock and lifted up the lid.

A sob escaped Laci's mouth as she hid her face into Scott's shirt. Inside of the freezer were million of nail marks, scratches digging down into the walls and the door from Isaac trying to get out. His father had actually locked him inside of this thing. She felt like she was going to be sick just knowing that. "This is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked out to him as held onto his sister, wishing now that he had left her behind at the school instead of dragging her into this mess. Knowing what was happening to Isaac, and then seeing what he had gone through had to be completely different things for her. Though, he was sure neither were any easier for her either.

Derek looked down inside of the freezer, he didn't looked surprised. He had already seen all of this when Isaac told him about his dad. He was more worried about Laci and how she was taking in all of this. "Everyone wants power." he told him as his eyes shifted down to Laci with a sad look in his eyes. "Among other things." he said out softer. She lifted her head, keeping her eyes away from the freezer, and looked at him confused at what he meant by that. "He wanted the power against his dad, and he wanted to be stronger . . . for you." he explained to the McCall twins. Laci just shook her head before hiding back into Scott's arms, not understanding why Isaac would want to do this for her, let alone at all.

He gave his sister a small squeeze, silently telling her that she was okay. He could understand where Isaac was coming, especially after seeing this, but he still didn't see the bite as being the better option for him. He couldn't let something bad happen to Isaac, though. Not because they were close friends or anything, but because he owed it to Laci. "If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott told him angrily. He didn't want anymore kids, like himself, involved in this. He didn't want anyone elses lives to be ruined because Derek was on a power trip.

Scott just didn't see it the way Derek did. He needed a pack, and if Scott and Laci weren't going to join, let alone let him bite her, then he would have to look elsewhere. It wasn't like he was hurting anyone either. "I can if they're willing." he snapped back at Scott. His eyes shifted down to Laci again to see her giving him a sharp glare, remembering that he had almost bitten her without her being so 'willing', only a few days ago. "_Only_, if they're willing." he stressed to her, as if to make clear to her that that wouldn't happen again. To her, or to anyone else he happened to come across.

Scott still couldn't believe that Isaac would choose this. He had to not know about everything, Derek had to have left out something important. He knew Isaac, he wasn't stupid. He was actually smart, so why would he made such a stupid choice like this? "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being _hunted_?" he asked him. He glanced down at Laci and remembered how hard it had been while he was with Allison in the beginning. "About the urges?" he asked him, giving Derek a look.

He looked almost hurt for a second, but it had to have been a trick of the light. Scott knew better, though. He knew that it had been a slap in the face to rub the fact that Isaac was with Laci in his face. It had to hurt even more by what he meant. Isaac and Laci didn't just sit around and do nothing, they kissed, and he would know how fast that can turn deadly. "Yes, and he still asked." he told him, his voice colder then it had been a minute ago. He cleared his throat as he looked down at Laci then. "He brought up not being able to intimidate some loser that was hitting on you. It really bothered him, Laci." he explained to her.

Scott scoffed, not believing that Isaac had thrown his life away for his sister. He loved Laci, he did, she was his sister, but that was no reason to throw away your life. Isaac and Laci would probably break up at some point. What then? He'll be stuck with being a werewolf forever until he's killed, or he dies on his own. "Then, no offense, Lace, but he's an idiot." he told him sister, who just slapped his chest and shot him a glare. Isaac wasn't an idiot, he just made a bad choice for the right reasons. He could have done so many different things then accept the bite from Derek, but it was too late to think of the what ifs, he had already made his choice and this was it.

Derek might not like Isaac, because of Laci, but the kid made his choice. Scott didn't get to degrade him for not agreeing with him, and he especially didn't get to upset Laci because he was upset about this. "And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter, and she's the idiot dating Isaac. You're all idiots, get over it." he snapped at them both as his eyes flickered back and forth between the both of them. Scott looked over at him in shock as Laci shot him a glare. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know? How long do you think it's going to take them to find out?" he told him. Laci looked at Scott with a worried look, knowing that Derek was right. "You saw what happens to an Omega." he reminded him. He reached out and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, trying to get through to him. Laci wasn't so sure it was going to work, though. "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek explained to him. "Even on a full moon." he said to him as he held up Scott's changing hand.

Scott was struggling with this, and Laci was struggling with looking away from the open freezer now. She kept imagining how many times Isaac had to have been in there to make those deep scratches? How much he must have screamed? How scared he must have been? She shook her head, pushing out of Scott's arms without warning. "I can't do this. I'm going to be sick. I need to find Isaac, _now_." she blurted out to him as she pushed past them both, not being able to take it anymore. She raced back upstairs to get out of this torture chamber of hell. She made it all the way up the stairs and into the hall before she had started crying. Derek was following up behind her, knowing that they needed to leave, when Scott called out to him. "You bit Isaac, Derek. You know that you're gonna loose her too, right?" he said out to him.

Derek paused on the step that he was on. He knew that it was his fault that Isaac was now locked up and probably getting hunted down by the Argents right now. He knew that it was his fault that Laci was crying upstairs about what he showed her down in the basement. He also knew that she was going to hate him for doing this to Isaac, but in the end? It didn't matter. He was starting a pack, and Isaac had willingly joined it. What Scott didn't understand, was that he wasn't going to loose Laci. No, he wasn't, and it was because he had already lost her a long time ago. "I already did loose her, Scott." he said back down to him before he continued on upstairs to get Laci so they could go grab Stiles and get Isaac back safely. Scott stared back at him, speechless. Was Derek giving up on his sister? As he listen to how Derek talked to Laci upstairs, calming her down enough to get her outside, he knew that Derek hadn't given up, he had only put her first. For once.


	46. Hand Signals

Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome! Who's ready for Monday's episode? I know that I am. I know I'm still a bit behind on the episodes, but I've already got some good stuff planned out for what I've seen of the episode. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to thei rightful owners.

Chapter 46

#%$%^#%$^#%$#$%$#%^#^#

After dropping Derek's car off, Stiles had come and got them and drove them all to the police station to go get Isaac while Allison went back to help chain up Scott. They had been arguing on the plan the entire ride to the sheriff's station, and when they saw the woman there alone, Laci knew that she had won. "Laci, you really don't have to do this, you know. Derek can . . ." Stiles tried to talk her out of it, but it was too late. Laci was going to do what she wanted. "Okay, Laci, you go do this. Just . . . do a signal when you need help or if it's okay to go in." he told her. He didn't want her to do this, she didn't need to be in anymore trouble, but who was he to stop her?

Laci saw that he was scared for her, and she gave him a weak smile. She wanted him to know that she would be just fine going in there to distract the cop lady. She would be fine going in to see Isaac too, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he had already changed. "Okay, hand signals." she told him with a weak smile. Derek felt a pang in his heart watching her trying to reassure Stiles. He was just as uneasy about her going in there as Stiles was, if not more so. She was defenseless against a werewolf, especially one as new as Isaac was. "I'll tug on the end of my dress when the coast is clear, and I'll, um . . . I'll . . . I'll give you the peace sign if I need help." she said out in frustration as she climbed over Derek and got out of the jeep.

As she hopped down from his lap, her feet hit the ground below her with a small slap of her shoes hitting the cement. She didn't notice Derek get out with her. She was about to walk towards the building when Derek grabbed onto her arm. She turned around, about to tell him off and to let her go, when he he caught her off guard by pulling her close to him. "You mention that you have a sick dog that reacted badly to a shot if you need me to help." he told her seriously as he held onto her arm tightly. He honestly didn't want to let her go, and she could see that.

It took her a second to get where the story had come from and what it stood for to him, but realization flashed in her eyes as she suddenly blushed and look away from him. He stiffened when he heard her heart start to race. He was talking about the night that he was shot by Allison's aunt Kate and had almost died. The same night that they had first kissed. "Dying dog as the signal, got it." she mumbled out to him as she pulled from his hold on her and hurried into the station. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath as she got into character.

She opened the door, rushing it like someone who was upset and hurried over to the front desk to where the lady was standing there and filing folders. She looked up startled upon seeing the upset girl suddenly standing there. "Are you alright, Miss?" she asked her as she saw the girl hyperventilating in front of her. She shook her head as a sob broke loose out of her mouth. "Tell me what's wrong? Did someone attack you? Take your things?" she asked her, now needing to know what was wrong with her.

Laci tried to seem as if she was having a hard time calming done and taking deep breaths as she shook her head. "M-my boyfriend. He w-was brought in here earlier. I need to see him, make sure that he's al-alright. Please, he's got to be so scared. His father wa-was just killed and he needs me." she begged her as tears, _actual_ tears, ran down her cheeks. She saw that the lady wasn't sure of her, though. She needed to kick it up a notch. "Please, I know that this must seem really stupid to you, but I-I love him. He's been through so much, please, just let me see him." she continued on to beg her.

The lady studied her for a long few minutes, as if she was searching for the truth in what she was saying to her. Laci even surprised herself by saying that she loved Isaac. She cared about him a lot, sure, but she didn't know if it was love. "You're in love with him?" she asked her after a long minute of suspenseful waiting. She quickly nodded her head 'yes' as she wiped her eyes, hoping that this meant that she would let her go in back with him. "Tell me more about him." she told her, just wanting to see how 'in love' this girl was talking about. Laci knew that she had this lady's full attention then. She tugged on the bottom of her dress as if she was fixing it, but it was the signal that she had told Stiles.

Derek watched as Stiles left and sneaked into the station. He kept his ears trained in on Laci's voice as his eyes watched Stiles. He might not want to hear how 'in love' Laci was with Isaac, but he had to keep his ear out for his own signal that she was going to give him. At least Stiles managed to get in without a problem. He listened on with bitterness as Laci told her the cliff notes of her and Isaac's dates and how he made her feel when they kissed. It went on for two minutes before he heard it. _"Please, can I go and see him now? I wasn't able to come in earlier because my dog was at the clinic. He had a bad reaction to shot that he was given and it got really bad. I tried to get her as soon as I could, and I know it's late, but please?"_ he heard her beg the officer.

That was his cue. He got out of the jeep and fixed his jacket before heading into the station as if he was worried. He knew exactly how he was going to play this. "Laci, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long." he said out to her as he spotted her and moved toward her as if he was in a panic. "You said that your were just going to be in here for a minute. I was . . . oh, um, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." he said as he noticed the lady officer on the other side of the desk. "I thought the officer in here was giving you trouble, but I don't see how someone like . . ." he trailed off as he flashed her a smile and acted as if he was embarrassed for what he wanted to say.

"Someone like . . . me?" she asked him as if she was suddenly a teenager back in high school again. Laci just looked between them surprised, not believing that this was happening right before her eyes.

Laci shot him a quick glare, not liking that he was flirting with this lady. He was going to screw this up, that was all. She wasn't bothered by it, not much anyway. She had just gone on about how much she cared for Isaac, she couldn't be jealous because Derek was fake flirting for the cop. "Well, yeah, I was gonna say someone as incredibly beautiful, but yeah, I guess that's be the same thing." he said to her with a dazzling smile that Laci could see was forced completely.

The lady didn't seem to notice, though. "You can go and see your boyfriend now, miss." she said down to Laci as her eyes stayed locked on Derek. Laci's jaw dropped, completely thrown by the cops suddenly willingness to let her go in, but Derek's push brought her back to what was going on. She gave her a quick' thank you' before hurrying around the desk and rushing into the back. She couldn't help but think of the last time that she had been back here, it had been to see Derek during Scott's first lacrosse game. It hadn't been her best night, she just hoped that this one went over better than that one did.

Laci hurried around a corner, taking the turn too sharply, and ended up crashing into another officer. She was stammering for words as to why she was back here, but then she noticed something off about him. He had half an arrow sticking out of his leg. Her eyes widened when she remembered Stiles telling them on the way over here that Allison had shot the hunter coming for Isaac in the leg with one of her arrows to slow him down. "Oh, god." she gasped as she turned to run the other way to get Stiles or Derek. "Der-_mmph_!" she started to call out, knowing that he would hear her, but the man yanked her back as he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming for help.

She screamed out, even if it was muffled from his hand. She knew that Derek would still hear her and would come to help her. The man that dressed in the officer's uniform started to drag her backwards. Her feet kept slipping as she tried to get away from him. She started hitting him with her free hand as the other held onto his arm holding her mouth. She managed to swat the syringe out of his hand, but she couldn't do much more then that, though. With his other free hand, he lifted her up off of the floor, keeping his other hand pressed flat against her mouth. She tried to scream louder as he started carrying her into the next hallway.

He carried her all the way into the holding cell room. Her eyes lifted when she heard a growl coming from inside of the room. Her eyes landing on the middle holding cell to see Isaac inside of it. He was now in his wolf form, banging against the door. "God, dammit. The syringe is out there." the man cursed as he tossed Laci aside like she was nothing. Isaac's golden colored eyes followed her as she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a thud and a cry of pain as her head hit the hard ground. Isaac's snarls and growls became louder and rougher as he banged harder against the door holding him in. His fists were starting to leave dents in the metal now.

Laci lifted her head up just barely, enough to let her eyes lock with his own. Her head was killing her now, and she felt dizzy. The room was still spinning around her. "Isaac," she breathed out as she reached her arm out toward him. She couldn't seem to pick herself up enough to go over to him, though. His growls turned into cries it would seem as he continued to bang against the door. He needed to get to her, he needed to protect her and kill the man who had hurt her. That was all he wanted to do. He wanted to tear the man from limb to limb just for touching Laci, let alone hurting her too.

Isaac finally had enough as he hit the door hard enough to break it open, leaving it just barely hanging off from it's hinges. He was at her side not a moment later, nudging her face with his head as he cautiously helped her sit up. She smiled weakly, knowing that Isaac wouldn't hurt her. She reached up and touched the side of his face, causing him to shut his eyes with a sigh from the feeling of her touch. He suddenly turned away from her upon hearing something. A growl left his throat as he crouched down protectively in front of her. Her attention was taken from him from the sound of the fire alarm going off before the man came in with a struggling Stiles in his grip this time. "Stiles!" she called out as the room finally stopped spinning and she was able to focus again.

The man dropped Stiles to the floor then when he saw the damage Isaac had done to his cell door while he was out in the hallway. Before Laci could realize that he had moved, Isaac had lunged at the hunter and slammed him against the desk opposite of the room from her and Stiles. Stiles's eyes moved from Isaac to Laci and he hurried to scramble over to her. He wrapped his arm around her and moved them as far into the corner as he could just before Isaac flipped the desk that was in his way and pushed the hunter into the wall. "Isaac!" she screamed out when she saw that the man had tried to stab him with the syringe, but he growled as he caught the man's wrist before he could inject him with the wolfsbane.

He growled loudly, as if the animal in him was being released, and broke the man's arm back, causing him to yell out in pain. Laci flinched at the sound and buried her head in Stiles' shirt, not wanting to see Isaac slam the man's head into the wall, knocking him out cold. Her eyes shot back up at the sound of glass shattering. Derek had stomped on the syringe, shattering it completely. Isaac turned as well at the noise, only his eyes didn't stay on Derek for long. His eyes flickered back over to Laci to see Stiles holding to her. He snarled, now seeing Stiles as a threat to Laci.

Derek thought that Isaac was going to attack Laci, not just Stiles. He couldn't have that, he couldn't let him hurt them, especially not _her_. He jumped in between them, growling at Isaac as his eyes changed to the alpha red color. Isaac immediately shrunk back in fear as he curled up against the wall. Laci watched on in horror, as Stiles watched on in amazement, as Isaac changed back into his normal form. He was shaking in fear and covered in a layer of sweat from the transformation. "Isaac!" Laci called out to him as she pushed her way out of Stiles arms and raced across the room.

Derek watched on with a hurt expression as Laci wrapped her arms around Isaac and held onto him with all she had. He heard her whispering soft words into his ear as she she tried to calm him down, keep him from being so frightened. He watched as she kissed his head and just held onto him as he clung onto her. He was still shaking, but Derek could see that Laci was helping, she was helping him relax. "How did you do that?" he heard Stiles ask him from the other side of the room. He swallowed down his bitterness towards the couple and turned to Stiles.

"I'm the alpha." he told him as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

$%^$%^#%$#%^^%

Derek watched on from the inside of the broken down subway train that he and Isaac would be staying in for now on. He didn't like having to live with Isaac, but the boy had no where else to go and he would rather it be with him then him crashing at Laci's again. Besides, he was now considered a fugitive on the run since he broke out before they could clear his name from being the one to kill his father. Of course, it didn't help when Laci forced him to bring her back with him and Isaac. She had felt bad for leaving Stiles to come up with a cover story on his own, but she was more worried about Isaac.

He watched with a dark look as Laci and Isaac stayed huddled together on the stairs that led up to the town. He could hear every word that they were saying, and he was sure that they both knew that, but he let them have the illusion that they could have a private conversation just this once. Isaac and Laci fell into a short silence as he kept his head down, his gaze locked on his feet. "So, you know what I did? What I am?" he asked out to her softly, still refusing to look up at her.

"Yeah, I know." she said back to him sadly as she, too, kept her eyes on her own shoes. She didn't know what she could say to him. She couldn't understand why he would choose this life willingly. He knew the risks, the dangers, but he still wanted it. "Why did you ask for the bite, Isaac? I don't get it." she said over to him as she slowly tilted her head to side so she could look at him now.

He knew that she wouldn't get it, she didn't go through what he had to go through. She had a nice mom in her life, and her brother was always there to protect her. Hell, she even had Stiles and Jackson looking out for her too. She didn't know how it was when she had no one to shield her from the bad guys. "You saw the basement, didn't you, Lace? Yo-you saw wha-what hell he-he put me through. He saw me heal, I panicked and just-just ran. I thought that he-he had found me in the alley, bu-but this thing . . . it-it came out of nowhere." he paused as he took a shaky breath before looking at her, tears swimming in his eyes. "I saw it kill him, an-and I just stood there. I di-didn't want to help him, Laci. Not un-until it-it was to-too late to." he confessed to her.

She looked at him as if it was her heart being the one that was being broken. She sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head down on his shoulder. She bit her lip, feeling as if she should confess something to him. "I lied to you that night in the grave yard." she blurted out to him. He looked down at her confused, but said nothing. "Not about being grabbed, or Scott finding me, but it was a hunter that grabbed me. They wanted to bait out Scott and make Derek talk, so they used me to do." she started to explain to him. He nodded, telling her to go on. "Scott found us somehow, and as we were getting out? Allison and her aunt Kate showed up and shot Derek and blinded Scott. The man that grabbed me, he . . . he had stomped on my ankle to hurt it enough so I couldn't put too much pressure on it and walk. We were trapped, but then Allison's dad showed up. We were almost done when Derek's uncle Peter, the alpha before Derek, appeared. He killed Kate, and almost killed me and Allison too, if it wasn't for the boys and Jackson and Stiles. Derek was the one to kill him. I ended up in the graveyard after running, and then . . . then I called you." she confessed to him with teary eyes.

Isaac looked down at her shocked. He had no idea that any of that happened to her, and he felt bad that she had had to lie to him about it. He had wondered how she hurt her ankle, but he hadn't put much thought into it when she told him that she had twisted it while running through the woods. He surprised her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close to him. She would have thought that he'd hate her for lying to him for this long about what really happened that night. He understood, though. "I-I don't wanna loose you over this, Laci." he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him with confusion. What had made him think that she would leave him for just being a werewolf, for wanting to be stronger? Scott was a werewolf, but that didn't mean that she would abandon him when he needed her the most. Yeah, she was scared of him at first, but now it was different. Now she wasn't as scared. "You won't loose me, Isaac. I told you that before, I like you too much to let you go. Even when you're all growly and furry." she told him with a weak smile as she strained her neck up and kissed him. He felt his heart race with surprise as he kissed her back, cupping her cheek in his hand as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss only last a minute before she pulled away from him, not wanting to get him all worked up again tonight. Her eyes flickered over to the broken down subway train and she sighed when she saw Derek watching them. "I'll be right back. I have to go and talk to Derek really quick." she told him as she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and making her way over to the train. She slipped inside and walked over to Derek, who was refusing to look over at her as his eyes stayed locked on Isaac. "I'm still mad at you for biting him, you know." she said out to him. She knew that he was listening to her when she noticed him stiffen. "But I wanted to thank you for helping him too, though. As much as I hate it, he's going to be okay now. I can see it when I look at him." she told him as she stood beside Derek and watched Isaac shift around nervously.

Derek glanced down at her while she wasn't looking and felt his heart rip, knowing that she was giving Isaac that look that she use to give him. She still did on some occasions, but that look was meant for Isaac now. He sighed and looked back at the new wolf again before she looked back up at him. "I can tell him to break up with you now, that's what I wanted to do when I decided to tell him about the bite, that, and I was hoping that he wouldn't survive the bite at all." he admitted to her with a slightly hint of bitterness in his voice.

She looked up at him, speechless and completely stunned at his own confession. She couldn't help but want to hit him. He had wanted to kill her boyfriend, and when that didn't work? He wanted to break them up. Before she could put him in his place, he continued on as if he didn't know that she was going to say anything. "I can't hurt you like that, though. I see the way he looks at you and you at him, and it hurts. I don't want to admit that, but it really hurts, Laci. I want to tear out his throat every time I see him touch you, but then I realized, that if I did that? It would only hurt you, not him. I can't do that to you, not after everything else that I put you though already." he went on to tell her.

Her expression softened in surprise of him confession. She hadn't expected him to say any of that to her. Ever. He just wanted her to be happy, and he was excepting that Isaac made her happy right now. She felt her heart that still cared for him break. It wasn't him hurting her this time, it was her hurting him. She hated to do it, but she couldn't lie to him about this. "I really care about you, Derek, I do, but there's something there with Isaac. He makes me laugh when I want to cry and he just holds me when I need him to. He makes me feel . . . normal. Special, I guess. He looks at me like I'm this angel, and I feel special. I feel like I'm wanted, _needed_, by him. I like feeling that way, but I don't want to hurt you. I _never_ want to hurt you." she said up to him as she wiped her eyes.

He finally looked down at her, his expression raw and his emotions weren't hidden away behind his wall like they always were. He didn't know what to say to her now, and she didn't know what else to say to him either. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down into her embrace. He was taken by surprise as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back. He breathed in deeply, taking in her sweet scent. He wanted to remember it, to always have it just to himself. "I really do care for you, Derek. I don't think I can ever stop." she whispered to him. He didn't saw anything as he let her go slowly. She kissed his cheek and turned to leave the train. With one last look, she left and hurried off to go home where she was safe. Derek stared after her, not knowing what to do now. He looked back out the window of the train and saw that Isaac had fallen a sleep out there. He hadn't heard any of it, and that was a good thing too, because Derek didn't want him to.


	47. Climbing To The Top And Falling

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them all, especially the ones with Team Isaac and Team Derek in them lol you guys make me laugh. Who's ready for tonight's episode? I know I am! And congrats to Teen Wolf for winning at the teen choice awards! They so deserved their wins! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 47

^$%#%^$&$&^%&^%^&%$$

Scott had the perfect plan. He was dying to take Allison out on a date, but he couldn't do that on his own because of her parents. What better way to fix that then to invite Stiles, Lydia, and Laci along? Stiles could have his chance with Lydia, and it would make up for his screw up last month when he made out with her when he was suppose to put in a good word for Stiles with her. The only problem? Getting Laci to come along with them too. He didn't want to leave her home alone, especially when Isaac had such easy access into her room. Isaac wasn't in control of himself yet, and Scott didn't want him around her until he was. He wasn't even sure if he wanted him around her even then.

The three of them walked into school together, Stiles and Scott on either side of her and begging for her to at least consider what they were suggesting to her. "I am not going on some date with a random guy just so you two can get some action. Like it or not, you guys, but I'm still with Isaac." she whispered to them in an irritated tone as she shot them both a look to just drop it. "Besides, you can't have just random people knowing that you and Allison are still together. Why can't I just go home?" she asked her brother as they stopped at her locker first.

Scott and Stiles shared a look over her head as she started grabbing things from inside of her locker. They both knew how dangerous it was for Laci to be around Isaac right now. They might have liked the guy before, but things were different now. He was with Derek, and that had been his choice. "I told you about the thing that Allison and I saw, Laci. I don't want you home alone where you can't protect yourself from it." Scott whispered back to her, though they all knew that he was mostly lying.

She knew that he just didn't want to risk her being alone with Isaac. Especially after he found out that Isaac had slept over that last time. Isaac was just lucky that Scott didn't know about the other times, or else she was sure that he would have put bars over her window at this point. Though, seeing as Isaac was now a werewolf now, would that still have the same effect as it would if he were human? "You know that you just want me to go because you don't want Isaac to be alone with me." she snapped back at him harshly.

Scott sighed, knowing that he was caught and that there wasn't a way out of this one with his sister. He was about to defend himself to her when his eye caught onto something. That new kid on the lacrosse team, Matt, he was watching them. His brows scrunched up in confusion as he stared back at him. Matt looked away, knowing that he had been caught. It was then that Scott realized that he wasn't watching _them_, he was watching _Laci_. A sudden idea came to him as he hit Stiles' arm behind his sister's back. He looked at him with an accusing look before looking confused as he pointed down the hall.

Stiles followed where he was pointing and landed on the new guy on the team. They didn't know a lot about him, only that he always had his camera with him. He wasn't sure about him, but what was the harm? Besides, he couldn't be worse for her then Isaac was now. "I'll be right back." he said to the twins before slipping away and heading over to Matt. He appeared beside the new kid, tossing his arm over his shoulders in a friendly way. "Matt, right?" he asked him with a fake smile. Matt just looked at him confused and nodded his head. "Listen, my friends and I are hanging out at the ice rink after school tomorrow, and since my best friend's sister doesn't want to end up a fifth wheel, and there is no one else, and trust me I _would_ ask if there was, do you want to come?" he explained to him. Matt looked confused as to who he was talking about. Stiles rolled his eyes in frustration as he turned Matt around and pointed over to Scott and Laci. "See the little brunette five foot two angel over there? Well, she had a falling out with her boyfriend and we wanted to cheer her up. So you're in for tomorrow, right?" he asked him as he sniffed and rubbed his nose as if he were trying not to look suspicious to anyone.

Matt glanced past Stiles after giving him a dirty look to look to see that Laci was rolling her eyes at something that her brother had just said to her. Stiles studied his facial expressions on baited breath, waiting to see which way he would lean. He couldn't imagine any guy saying no to going on a date with Laci. He would have himself, but he was trying to move on from his crush on her. He knew that he had no chance with her. She was too caught up in Derek and Isaac to notice him. And he was okay with that, or at least, he was trying to be. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Matt shrug his shoulders. "I'll be there. Just tell me when to leave." he told him as he pulled his eyes away from an irritated Laci with a chuckle as he looked back to his own locker.

Stiles wasn't sure if he liked the fact that this guy had agreed. He didn't like something about him, and he would even have preferred Jackson coming over this guy. They would have invited Jackson, too, if not for the fact that Lydia was coming as his date. He didn't want things to be uncomfortable for her if Jackson was hanging around all over Laci. Which he didn't want either, but he liked the guy better then this one beside him. Scott glanced over his shoulder at Stiles and Matt to see if it was all set and Stiles shot him a thumbs up in return before just walking away from the boy next to him. Now they had just to get Laci to actually come.

#%^$%$%^$^

Gym was definitely not her favorite class to have, especially when she had her show off brother in it. Finstock was making them all do the rock wall, and it was currently her turn to climb it for the girls. For the boys, it was that Matt kid she had met before with Isaac when he was actually human. Just the thought of Isaac made her sad. She wanted to know how he was holding up, but Derek wouldn't let her go see him or talk to him on the phone. She just hoped that he wasn't doing it purposely or hurting Isaac too badly.

_'He sighed and looked back at the new wolf again before she looked back up at him. "I can tell him to break up with you now, that's what I wanted to do when I decided to tell him about the bite, that, and I was hoping that he wouldn't survive the bite in the first place." he admitted to her with a slightly hint of bitterness in his voice.'_

She snapped out of her memory of that moment, hoping that he was over that. He wouldn't do that to her, he had said so himself. She needed to focus on something else, like maybe getting to the top of this rock wall before she was the laughing stock of the entire gym class today. She looked over at Matt to see how he was doing and saw that he was just a bit behind her. "You're good at this." he called up to her. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders in a modest kind of way, but she knew that he was right. Being a dancer made her more flexible, she could bend better then he could to get higher up. He caught up to her when he saw that she had stopped to wait for him. "So, one of the guys that you're always hanging around with, the weird one, he invited me to go with you to the ice rink tomorrow. I'm excited to go with you." he said over to her with a harmless smile.

She froze in shock as her jaw dropped. He didn't seem to notice as he kept going on up to the top of the wall. She was still in shock when Matt jumped down past her. It wasn't until the sound of Coach Finstock's voice called out to her to tell her she could come down. She slowly let herself fall back until her feet touched the mat at the bottom. Allison helped her unhook herself since she was up next. Her eyes narrowed on her brother and Stiles as she moved over to them. She punched her brother in the arm and swatted Stiles off the head. "I told you that I wasn't going to go on the stupid triple date!" she hissed at them as Scott moved around her, leaving her alone with Stiles, as he went to go get hooked up.

She glared at her brother as he got strapped up to the harness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles trying to slip away unnoticed. As if he could really do that. "Don't you even think moving is going to keep you from me getting back at you, Stiles." she said out without even looking away from her brother. She knew that they both hear her just as clearly as the other did. "That goes for you too, Scotty." she said more quieter so no one noticed that she was talking to no one.

Laci just happened to look to her side and double backed when she recognized the girl beside her. She'd know that mane of blond hair anywhere. It was that girl, the one from the mall that she had met while looking for her dress. It was Erica. "Oh, hey! I remember you. You're Erica, right? We met at the mall that day before the dance." she said, her voice suddenly excited as she smiled at the blond beside her.

She seemed so nervous about the rock wall, but when Laci talked to her, she looked a little more relaxed than she had been. "O-oh, uh, hi." she said nervously as her eyes shifted back and forth between her and the wall. She wanted to climb it, but it scared her to death just at the thought of being up so high. "La-Laci, ri-right?" she asked her as she hugged herself as she rubbed her arms, trying to calm herself down before she had another seizer. She gave the brunette a weak smile when she nodded her head happily.

Laci was about to ask Erica how that dress she had picked out for her went during the dance since she hadn't been able to see it for herself, seeing as she was kidnapped with Derek and all. She opened her mouth, but before she could utter a sound, an arm dropped across her shoulders. She noticed Erica's sudden shy blush and looked up to see Stiles standing beside her again. She narrowed her eyes at him, still upset that he and Scott had went behind her back like they had, but her expression softened when she noticed that Erica was flustered because of Stiles. "Sorry to break up girls talk, ladies, but your brother is getting his ass kicked by his ex girlfriend. I thought that you'd want to look, point, and, you know, laugh." he suggested to her with an attempt at a playful smile.

Laci just rolled her eyes at him, but her smile gave her away. She knew that Stiles was just trying to make amends with her. The two girls and Stiles looked over just in time to see Allison knock Scott's footing off the wall and he fell down onto the mat. She even cracked a smile at that, knowing that her brother probably deserved that. She giggled when Finstock sat down beside him and said something to him and turned back to the rest of the students waiting to go. "Stilinski!" he called as he pointed to Stiles. He and Laci shared a look, surprised that the coach actually said his name right for once. "Erica. Lets go, the wall." he said out as he pointed to Erica.

Stiles looked down at Erica and smiled as he motioned for her to go first. He was excited to get climbing, but he was going to be nice to get back on Laci's good side again. Maybe if he did that, she'd go tomorrow. It didn't take long to figure out that Laci was somewhat friends with this Erica girl, so he should at least make an effort. Laci noticed how flustered Erica looked when Stiles gave her a smile. She liked him. She just hoped that her friend noticed before this one got away from him too. Erica was shy, but she seemed really sweet too. She'd be a good fit for Stiles. "Go Erica!" she cheered out when she saw that the blond was scared about doing this.

Scott joined her side as Erica moved past her, giving her a weak grateful smile. When they started climbing, Laci saw that Stiles had no problem with it whats so even, but Erica was struggling a little. She was terrified, but she wanted to keep going. When Stiles was dropping back down, Laci noticed that it only seemed to upset her more. The room went silent as her cries were heard as she stayed frozen on the wall. She was breathing frantically, like she was having a hard time breathing at all. "Scott, something's wrong." Laci whispered to her brother as she grabbed onto his hand. She was worried for her friend.

The crowd moved forward, hoping that she was alright. She noticed some of the boys getting out their phones. They were going to record this? It was then that she remembered what Stiles had told her once that Erica had epilepsy. They were waiting for her to have a seizer attack. She looked disgusted at the boys who had their phones open and ready to start recording her. "Erica!" Finstock called up to her. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" he asked out to the girls and boys around him. Laci, among others, rolled their eyes at him. He really didn't know a thing about girls.

Laci could hear Lydia explain what he had just asked, and concluded that Erica was just freaking out. Laci wanted to hit her for being so cold. It wasn't that long ago that she was lost in the wood completely naked for two days. She could at least be a little nicer about it. Laci felt her temper spike when she heard the boys around her laughing. "Oh, just shut up, you guys. She's probably higher up then any of you could get." Laci snapped at the boys behind her. She narrowed her eyes on them when they just rolled their eyes at her and continued to laugh.

"I'm fine!" Erica called down, but they all knew better.

This needed to stop. Someone had to get her down from the wall before something bad happened. Laci let go of her brother and squeezed her way through the crowd to get to the coach. She managed to squeeze into the spot between the coach and Allison. "Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know that she's epileptic." she said to the teacher beside her. Allison nodded her head in agreement, about to say the same thing.

Coach Finstock looked back at them with a shocked expression, surprised by the news of her medical condition, like he hadn't known at all that Erica had a condition at all. Laci would have rolled her eyes if the situation had been different then how it was now. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Epileptic? Erica! You're fine. Just . . . just kick off, from the wall. Just . . . the-there's a mat to catch you." he said as he turned his attention up to Erica. "Come on." he called out again when she didn't move. They all watched on as she slowly let go of the wall and jumped back down onto the mat. "That's it, you're fine. You're on the ground. Alright, lets go. Shake it off. You're fine." he told her as he unhooked her from the rope and let her go.

Laci reached out to say something, anything, to her, but Allison had held her back. She felt really bad upon seeing Erica hold back her tears as she moved through the crowd to get to the nurse. Once she was gone, coach Finstock sent them all off to the locker rooms to get changed before the end of the day. Allison, Lydia, and Laci headed for the girl's locker room while Scott and Stiles went towards the boy's locker room. Allison had a locker right next to Laci, and Lydia was on the other side of Allison. "So you're coming to the ice rink tomorrow night with all of us, right, Laci?" Allison asked her as she grabbed her clothes from her locker.

Laci grabbed her shirt and Isaac's old sweat shirt from her locker and put it down on the bench behind them as she grabbed the bottom of her gym shirt and lifted it up over her head. "Tell me that you had no idea that Scott and Stiles were planning to set me up on an actual date with Matt tomorrow?" Laci asked her as she pulled the shirt off and reached down for her other one. She glanced up at Allison to see giving her a confused look, which gave her her answer. "Yeah, so my dear twin and his partner in crime decided that they need to set me up with Matt, and not tell me, just because Isaac's missing." she explained to her friend as she put on her shirt.

Allison didn't know what to say to that. She knew that Scott was worried about Isaac being around Laci, but this was a whole new level of crossing that over protective brother line for him. She opened her mouth to say something in agreement with her, but Lydia spoke up before she could. "Well, it looks like Scott's finally making good choices when it comes to you then. Dating Isaac Lahey was a major hit to your, how ever small, amount of popularity. The guy was a total loser." she said with a flip of her hair as she changed from her shorts to a pair of jeans.

Laci and Allison both shot the red head a sharp glare, not believing that she had just said out load, especially in front of Laci. Allison looked at her friend to see that she wasn't happy at what Lydia had to say. "You don't know a thing about Isaac, so just shut up, Lydia. Besides, he was a better boyfriend to me then Jackson is to you. Oh wait, I mean _was_, to you. Forgot that he dumped your expensive spoiled ass." Laci shot back with a smug look. She wasn't usually so mean, to anyone really , but Lydia just brought out the worse in her. She didn't know why, she just always rubbed her the wrong way. Especially when she talked trash about people that she cared about.

Lydia was about to defend herself when the sound of a loud cry came from the gym. The girls shared a confused look before they pulled on their jackets and hurried back out to get to the gym. Laci was just slipping her arm into Isaac's jacket when she saw Erica fall back from the top of the rock wall. She gasped, covering her mouth with her sleeve covered hands. She felt her heart stop when Scott caught her in his arms just before she hit the hard wooden floor that would have for sure killed her. She and Allison shared a look before running over to the boys. "Put her on her side." Allison told him as she knelt down beside Scott. He looked at he confused. "Put her on her side." she told him again and he did as she said.

Laci appeared on her knees next to Stiles. He looked down at her and saw how scared she was. He reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand. She gave him a weak smile before her attention turned back to the seizing Erica. "How did you know?" she whispered to her brother on the other side of Scott. He looked over at her with a stunned look. He wasn't even sure how he knew. "I just felt it." he told her in surprise as he let Erica hold onto his hand. Laci hid her head into Stiles' shoulder, wishing that things would just stop going badly. Could things get any worse?


	48. Gaining Control Of Your Heart

Thanks for all of the reviews! Last night's episode was amazing, so was not expecting it to be who it was. And Isaac? He rocked his scenes! Now that episode is going to be an interesting one to write lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 48

#$#%#%$ ## %$

Why did she even ask herself such questions? She should know by now that things always get worse. Of course, it was only worse for her. Scott was happy that Derek still wasn't letting Laci have any kind of contact with Isaac. His excuse this time? It would be better until things die down with Isaac's dad's murder for her not to know where he was or to have heard from him in case she was pulled in for questioning. What made it all worse for her, though? Was that Scott and Stiles weren't taking 'no' for an answer about the ice rink date later on either. She was being forced to go now.

She didn't want to go on a date with Matt, or any other guy that wasn't Isaac, though. She missed just hanging out with Isaac like they use to, now she was fighting just to talk to him on the phone. She didn't even get to do that either. She jumped when Allison suddenly appeared by her side and linked arms with her. "You look sad. Aren't you excited about tonight? We can show up the guys with our awesome skating skills!" she said happily as they two continued on down the hallway together.

Laci tried to give her a small smile. She did want to hang out with the group, besides Lydia, but she didn't want it to be a date. She missed hanging out with Allison, they hadn't done it in a long time, and now she could actually talk to her about what was going on with her life when it concerned werewolves. "I do wanna go, just not on a date with Matt. I mean, he's sweet, but . . ." she trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to her.

She looked up when she felt Allison give her arm a squeeze. Allison knew where her head was, and she knew how she felt about it. "but he's not Isaac." she finished for her, knowing exactly how she was feeling. "I've been there, it's not fun. Scott got Jackson to take me to the winter formal, and he was okay, but he wasn't your brother." she explained to her. Laci knew that Allison had gone with Jackson, but she didn't know that it was Scott's doing that had caused that.

The girls stopped at Allison's locker first and were smiling softly at each other as she opened up her locker. Laci leaned against the locker beside her and rested her head against the metal with a heavy sigh. "Scott and Derek think that they're protecting me by keeping me from Isaac, but they weren't there. Isaac, even on the full moon, wasn't going to hurt me. He knew exactly who I was and all he wanted to do was keep me safe. He only went after Stiles because he thought that he was a threat to me." she explained to Allison quietly so no one over heard them.

Laci knew that if anyone understood where she was coming from? It would be Allison. She's been there with Scott, especially after the last full moon. He had changed and gotten out, but only because Allison was in danger from that lizard thing. "He's your brother, Laci. He loves you, and you know Derek does too. They don't want to risk that just being a fluke and have you get hurt by him." Allison whispered back to her. Laci suddenly blushed as she looked down at her shoes.

Derek didn't love her, she knew that. He had made that perfectly clear before. He couldn't love anyone. He might care for her, but he didn't love her. "Derek doesn't love me, Allison, he's not capable of loving anything. He's made that perfectly clear to me already." she mumbled over to her sadly as she remembered all the times that he had pushed her away from him. All of the cruel things that he had ever said to her before.

_'He hit the bars with his fist, causing her to flinch back in fear. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to look up at him anymore. She couldn't move her legs, though. "You think that you saw something in me, don't you? You think you got to know the 'sweeter' side to me, didn't you? You think that you got to know the human side of me, but you're wrong. I played you, Laci. I made you believe that I was a good guy. I lied to you, and you fell for every word I said to you. It was pathetic. You're pathetic if you really thought that I was good guy. I've done things that you wouldn't even believe." he shouted at her, his voice taunting and low._

_She refused to believe what he was saying to her though. He couldn't be telling the truth, he had to be lying. This had to be him lying. She hadn't been played for a fool by him. She refused to believe it. "I don't believe you, Derek. You think that you were pretending, but you weren't. Not really. If you were just using me to get to Scott, you wouldn't have picked me up those times after my dance class or have come into my house just last night." she shouted back. "You wouldn't have almost kissed me!" she screamed, her anger boiling to a point it never had before._

_Derek felt a weird feeling go through him at the reminder of the mistake that he had almost made with her only the night before. She was right. They had almost kissed in her kitchen, and he regretted it. He should have never picked her up, let alone gone inside of her house. That was his mistake, and he wouldn't be making it again. "That was a mistake, and it won't happen again." he snarled out to her, his eyes dark as he glared at her. "You know what I am, and what I can do, Laci. I'm not a good guy, and you're kidding yourself if you think that I can be." he told her as he gripped onto the bars_.'

Laci snapped out of her thoughts when Allison slammed her locker shut beside her. She looked up to see Allison giving her a questioning look. "Sorry," she mumbled as she pushed off of the locker and continued on down the hallway with her friend. "He only offered him the bite because he didn't want him to make it." she blurted out to her archer friend walking beside her. That got Allison's attention. She tugged on Laci's arm and pulled her to a stop. She looked around and knew that this wasn't the place to talk about this.

She looked around and spotted a spot under the stairs where they could both fit. Once she was sure no one was around to listen to then, she told Laci to explain. "He told me that night when we brought Isaac back after, you know, and Isaac had fallen a sleep while I was talking to Derek alone. He told me that he only bit Isaac because he didn't think he'd survive the bite, and when he did? He was going to tell him to end things with me." she confessed to her best friend. "Then he told me that he couldn't do that to him because it would only hurt me in the end." she went on to explain the rest of it to her.

Allison didn't know what to say to that. She was as blown away as Laci was when Derek had first said it to her. She opened her mouth in attempt to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. She tried again a moment after once she got her thoughts together. "That's really messed up." she told her. Laci just laughed as she nodded, causing Allison to laugh with her. Neither girl knew what was funny, but they both just needed a good laugh. After a good minute, the two calmed down and caught their breaths. "So what? He's keeping Isaac hostage from you now?" she asked her.

Laci shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to tell her friend. If she were to call it anything, she guessed that Derek keeping Isaac hostage from her would be a good way to word it. "Yeah, I guess he is." she said with a small laugh that she shared with her friend again before the girls left to get to their classes. Unknown to them, standing on the stairs that they had just been standing underneath, was Jackson. He had heard every word that they had both just said to the other. He stared after the two unsuspecting girls as a smug grin came to his face.

##%$#^%#%$

Laci was on her way to get to the lunch room to meet her brother and Stiles. Stiles was getting the keys to the ice rink today for later, and she didn't want to be there when he got them. She already didn't want to do this, she didn't want any reminders of how they went behind her back and set her up with Matt. She was taking the long way around the gym to get to the main building since she had just come from the pool. Her hair was freshly curled, but her skin as still slightly wet from her shower. She was walking past the gym when she was suddenly grabbed from the side. "Whoa!" she gasped out as she yanked to the side and pushed against the wall.

She was about to scream when Isaac's face came into view. "Isaac!" she gasped out cheerfully in excitement. She didn't waste time before jumping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips onto his, needing to feel his kiss again. He immediately started kissing her back with just as much eagerness, if not more, as her. Laci giggled into his mouth as his hands tickled her sides as he let them fall down the shape of her small frame. As the kiss started to heat up, he pushed her against the wall, taking her kisses hungrily now. He felt like he had been in the desert for months, years even, and was just now getting to drink water.

He growled against her lips as he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line, kissing all the way down the curve of her neck. She gasped out as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, tickling her skin with his kisses. He gripped her sides tighter as he pressed her against him as close as he could. His hand slid down to her leg, lifting it up and hooking it around him. She giggled as he lifted her up in his arm, causing her to wrap her other leg around him. He started kissing down her arm, needing to taste more of her. He had been craving her for days now, and he didn't want to let go of her just yet. "Isaac . . . hold on." she breathed out as her finger laced through his dark curls and tugged as her breathing hitched when he returned his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin in one of her soft spots.

A growled rumbled in his throat again as he pushed away her dark curls and started nibbling on her ear hungrily. He grinned against her skin as he heard a moan escape her lips and her heart race ever faster. She squirmed a little when his hand holding onto her leg moved up under the rim of her dress. It was then that she realized that this was going too far. "Isaac, you have to let me down." she whispered to him. He had stopped in his kissing, but he hadn't put her down like she asked him to. "Please, Isaac. I want to be put down." she asked him softly again. And just like that, he gently leg her go and put her back down on the ground.

He had his head lowered as his breathing was labored. He looked down at his hands and felt himself panic when he saw the claws growing. He gritted his teeth as he felt his canines growing out of his gums. He was changing, and he didn't know how to stop it. Laci noticed what was happen and instead of running away screaming, she moved forward and grabbed onto his hand with her small one. "Breath, Isaac. Just listen to my voice. Nothing else. Just listen to me, please. You can do it, I believe in you." she whispered to him as she raised up his chin with her other hand.

She bit back her gasp when she saw his golden eyes staring back at her. She didn't let go of him, though. She couldn't do that to him. "You can do it, Isaac." she told him more firmly as she locked eyes with him. The world felt like it was in slow motion as his face slowly changed to it's normal form. She glanced down to see his claws disappearing on all of his fingers. A smile curled on her lips in excitement as she looked back up at him. His eyes were back to the shade of blue that she loved them to be. He had done it. Isaac had got his control back! "You did it, Isaac!" she cheered out as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him out of happiness for him. "I'm so proud of you." she said into his shoulder, her smile beaming from her lips as he held onto her tightly, not believing it himself.

The sound of a car engine broke them apart. It was then that they remembered that Isaac couldn't be seen by anyone. They panicked, until they actually saw who's car it was. The panic was only over for a moment. Derek didn't want Isaac near her right now, let alone on hunter territory before he was ready. "Get in." he said out to him as he motioned for his passenger to let Isaac into the back through her own seat. Isaac gave her a quick kiss before pulling his hood up and hurrying into the back seat of Derek's car. It wasn't the fact that Derek was here that had caught her off guard, it was the blond girl that was in the passenger seat of his car. She looked familiar to her, but it couldn't be. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

It was Erica.


	49. Laci's Reese's Obsession

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome, I think I've said that a million times now, but it's so true! I love reading everyone's opinions, and what team they're on. I serious gotta make team banners! lol And 600 reviews! You guys really are amazing. It feels like just last week I was at 300 hundred lol I never thought I get so many people reading . I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 49

#%$%^#$%#%^$^%#%$%^##%^

As the group of six teenagers all approached the locked doors to the closed ice rink later that same night, Stiles quickly unlocked the doors and he and Scott held the doors open for the three girls. Allison led the way inside, pulling Scott in with her. Lydia came in next and stopped beside Stiles as she took in what they had done for the girls. She even managed to look impressed, which Stiles took full credit for, of course. Lydia shot down his look of accomplishment though as she strutted off to join Scott and Allison. Stiles looked after her with a put out look, which didn't last long, because Laci came up next with Matt behind her.

She didn't even seem to notice Matt much as she kissed Stiles' cheek and gave him a warm smile. "This is gonna be really awesome, Stiles. Thank you for doing this for all of us." she whispered to him before going inside of the rink with a wary Matt following inside behind her. The boys shared a look, Stiles looking smug at the fact that Laci was enjoying him being there more then she was Matt. Course, he wasn't that much further up her list of pleasant company since he was the one who set it up, but those were the tiny details that were easily over looked. He checked to make sure no one had seen them before heading on side with all of the others.

They all split into twos the second the pair of skates were all handed out. Laci very much wanted to hit Stiles and Scott for leaving her alone with Matt. She knew that it was pay back for her little secret run in with Isaac during lunch. It wasn't like she had planned on him pulling her behind the gym and making out with her, though. Not that she minded the make out part, it was intense and she had really missed him, but she just hoped Derek didn't give him too much trouble for it. He might have his hands tied with his newest bitten teenager, though. Stiles had filled her in on the scene that Erica made in the lunch room before taking off in Derek's car with him, which was when they picked up Isaac too.

Laci was lacing up her shiny white skates as Matt was messing around with his camera that he had brought with him. He seemed to always have it with him, she noticed. "So I take it that I should have done my hair better?" she asked him, having gotten annoyed with the awkward silence that was going on between them. They could talk without making it seem like a date, couldn't they? She had to, she just had to think of Isaac. Which wouldn't be so hard, especially since she could still feel his last kiss on her lips. She blushed at just the memory of their last little make out behind the gym.

Matt glanced up at her with a half smile as he looked her over. She didn't know what to do when he checked her out, but he knew that she looked really cute. She was wearing her usual style of a knee length dress in a very light shade of green with her white tights on underneath it. Her dark curls were just tied up in a messy pony tail, stray strands sticking up in front of her ears. He caught her off guard as he reached up and tucked the strands of hair behind her ears. "There. Picture perfect now." he told her with a small smile. She blushed and looked away to hide her panic.

Red warning signs were going on inside of her head. She needed to get out of here, and she needed to leave now. She'd known Jackson Whittemore long enough to know when a boy was hitting on her. She had a boyfriend, though, and her said boyfriend wasn't the one who was tucking her hair behind her ears right now. She looked up to see Matt leaning in toward her. Her eyes widened as she shot up from her spot on the bench and left, claiming to him that she saw a Reese's in Stiles' hand that had her name on it. Matt just watched her leave with a tight lipped smile, forcing it to be on his face after her being so oblivious. He raised up his camera in his hands and snapped a shot of her retreating form.

Unknown to him, Stiles had caught him taking the picture of Laci's backside. He gritted his teeth together, now regretting not looking harder for someone else to come. He looked over at Lydia to see her laughing with Scott and Allison. At this point, he wished that he _had_ invited Jackson to come with them instead of that creep. He looked up when Laci plopped herself down beside him and held out her hand. He looked back at her confused, not knowing what she wanted from him. She gave him a pointed look in return. "You give me that Reese's right now, Stilinski. You owe it to me for coming on this thing." she told him as she held out her hand toward him again.

He glanced back at Matt to see him tying his laces to his own skates now. That was perfectly normal, wasn't it? He looked back at the waiting girl in front of him as he sighed as he grabbed the second Reese's from the pack that he had packed for him and Lydia, and went to give her the last one since he had already given one to his date. "Fine, you and you're Reese's obsession can have my last . . ." he trailed off as she snatched the chocolate from his fingers and took a satisfied bite out of it, smiling back at him happily. ". . . one." he finished as she took another bite out of it.

She smiled smugly as she chewed happily on the last of her piece of the Reese's. He chuckled and shook his head at her as she licked her fingers with a smile on her face. She felt more comfortable with Stiles then she did when she was over there with Matt. Maybe it was because they were just best friends, and Matt, unlike Stiles, thought that it was going to be more like a date then she wanted it to like. "Come on, I bet that I can out skate you." she said over to him with a wink as she got up, grabbing his hand, and pulling him down to get to the actual ice. Stiles followed behind her with no complaint as they carefully got onto the ice together.

Stiles paused in the entrance way and watched on as she took off ahead of him and began skating around like she was a pro. He sighed dreamily as he leaned against the glass wall. He was so caught up in watching her, that he didn't notice Lydia come up behind him. "You know if you want to get her attention, you need to stand out. She won't notice you when you sit on the side lines all the time." she told him seriously. He looked down at her in surprise as she looked back up at him with a bored expression. "Just like you're doing right now." she said to him with a quick unimpressed look over to him before taking off on the ice.

Matt was standing in the little entry way that led onto the ice, his camera ever present in his hands. He looked to his left and saw Allison trying, and failing, to teach Scott to skate on the ice. He snapped a quick picture of just Allison, a small smile on his lips as he reviewed it before he looked over to his right. Stiles and Lydia were skating around on the opposite side of the rink, but they weren't alone. No, Laci was skating with them, laughing her head off as she and Lydia skated circles around Stiles. He raised his camera up again and took another round of pictures of Laci as she laughed.

He looked up and saw that Scott had stopped skating with Allison and was watching him with a confused expression. He flashed him a quick smile and a small wave before he set his camera down on the bench and got onto the ice with the others. He skated up to the two girls and Stiles with a smile plastered on his face. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked out to them, though Lydia and Stiles could both see that he was really only asking Laci. She wouldn't even look at him, though. She didn't want to be around him, not when she knew that he wanted to make a move on her.

Stiles was about to open up his mouth to tell the guy that he could leave now, that he was no longer needed here, when he noticed Laci's nervousness towards Matt. That only encouraged him to do it more, but before he could, Lydia tugged on his arm, stopping him before he could make a sound. "Of course, she _is_ your date tonight after all. Come along, Stiles." she told him as she yanked Stiles closer to her side with a forced smile. "Have fun, Laci." she said with a smug look to Laci before she dragged Stiles away from the two.

Laci shot the red hair a quick glare before she straightened up and gave Matt a nice smile as she looked over at him. He smiled back at her, as if he didn't see that she was less then happy about being left alone with him. "Shall we?" he asked her as he held out his hand toward her, fully expecting for her to take it. She was extremely hesitant about it, something was still setting alarm bells off inside of her head, but she chose to ignore them as she gave him a nervous nod of her head and took his hand. Without another second to waste, he started to pull her off to skate around.

%$#$ #%$#%$#%$

As they skated around for the next hour, she sent a 'help me' look to her brother. She wanted to be away from Matt, but there was nothing Scott could do about it. Allison was pulling him out of the rink to go to the photo booth that they had seen earlier. He gave her an innocent shrug of his shoulders, mouthing a quick "Sorry," back to her as they left around the corner together. She sighed softly, knowing that her brother was no help what-so-ever. She looked around for Stiles next and sighed sadly when she saw him having fun with Lydia. She couldn't ruin that for him just because she wanted Matt to let go of her hand.

God, she really missed Isaac. She wished that it was him that she was skating with right now, not Matt. He was sweet guy and all, but he wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't Isaac, and being on 'date' with him, no matter how much she didn't want to be, wasn't where she wanted to be right now. She wanted to be at the broken down subway train with Isaac. She didn't even care if Derek, okay _him_ she might care about, or Erica were there. She just wanted it to be her boyfriend that was holding her hand, touching her hair, making her laugh and smile. Where was Isaac when she needed him?

She was pulled from her thoughts about her boyfriend when Matt suddenly pulled them both to a stop in the middle of the rink. She looked up at him confused, not knowing what he was doing now. "I had a lot of fun so far tonight, Laci." he told her as he slid in front of her. She felt her heart to race, and not in the good way, as he took a hold of both of her hands. She was froze where she stood when he cupped her face. "I was wondering . . . If I could," he trailed off as he started to lean in toward her again.

Just as he was about to kiss her, a blood curling scream erupted inside of the rink. Laci immediately moved away from him just as he leaned in for the kill. She saw that it was Lydia, who was only across the rink from them, that was screaming her head off like an actual crazy person. Stiles was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working out well for him. "Oh, my god," she gasped as she went to go over to them, leaving Matt to lean in too far and fall flat on his face. He growled in frustration as he hit the ice with his fist and looked up to see Laci and Stiles helping a distraught Lydia to her feet and skating her over to Scott and Allison, who had come running in when they heard their friend screaming.

Well, this date night was over.


	50. Bloody Rejections

Thanks for all of the reviews! Next week is going to be insane. I wish Monday would come already, I've been planning Laci since the promo and it's getting crazy lol To answers someone's question, Laci will be making a choice as to who she's going to be with for the rest of the season, but you never know what could happen come next season.

Chapter 50

$%#^%$%^#%^$^#%$#%^#$%^

Laci was walking down the hall way alone. She felt a little weird not having an arm wrapped around her, whether it belonged to Stiles, Scott, or Isaac. She felt like something was missing, and she had a feeling that it was them. She usually had her brother, Stiles, or her boyfriend with her. It was a rare sight this year to see her without at least one of them with her as they moved down the hallway together. She felt almost . . . lonely, without at least one of them with her. Even if that one person was her brother, she'd rather him then being by herself. When she was by herself, she noticed all the stares and whispers that she was getting by the other students.

She knew that they were all talking about Isaac. As far as they all knew, he had killed his father, and she was a killer's girlfriend. It didn't help that word got around that she had defended Isaac to Lydia in the locker room either. Not that she wished that she hadn't, because she would always stick up for him when she needed to, but she just wished that it hadn't put the spot light on her. That was exactly what Derek and Scott didn't want, especially since she had helped Isaac escape from police custody that night. The boys were scared that the police would set their sights on her and she would slip up about something.

Some faith they had in her, she thought as she stopped at her locker. She spun in her combo and opened her locker door. She stuffed Isaac's sweatshirt inside, which was starting to smell more like herself then it did him. She would need to get a different one from him at some point, when ever she's allowed to him again, that is. She rolled her eyes as she continued to take out and put things back inside of her locker. Once she was done, she slammed her locker door shut and turned to leave. Only, she screamed out softly when she turned right into Matt. "Oh, god!" she gasped as she gave him a nervous laugh as she put her hand over her heart to slow down her heart beat.

He chuckled softly as he looked her over. She had wore jean shorts today instead of her usual dress. Her tank top fit her perfectly, outlining her curves just right. The button down shirt she had on over it killed it for him, though. He knew that it wasn't her's. It was too worn out to belong to her, someone who doesn't work. It wasn't her brother's either, it was too long to be Scott's shirt. That left Isaac. Hadn't Stiles said that they had a falling out? What was she doing wearing the guy's shirt then? "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just, uh, noticed you standing here alone. Usually you're always with someone." he told her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She nodded her head in understanding as she pulled the shirt tighter to keep him from seeing any amount of skin that he shouldn't be seeing. Something about Matt gave her the creeps, and she didn't know what it was. He was always sweet to her, made her laugh a little, but there was something just . . . just _off_ about him. "Yeah, I don't know where the guys are for once. Makes me worried that that they're causing some kind of trouble. I should, um, go, you know, find them." she said as she pulled her bag onto one of her shoulders and motioned that she would be leaving.

She turned to leave, taking one step back, when she was yanked to a stop. She looked down to see Matt's hand holding onto her wrist. She felt a sick wave of emotions flow through her, and she just wanted him to stop touching her. "I wanted to ask you something before you go off looking for them." he told her with that small smile. She wasn't sure if it was suppose to be a shy smile, a smile that she knew well on Isaac, but he wasn't doing it right. She flickered down to her wrist still caught in his grasp before looking back up at him with a wary look. She wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. "I, uh, I just wanted to see if we could do the whole date thing over again? This time, you know, by ourselves?" he asked her quietly as he moved a step closer to her.

She felt her heart race in a panic when he stood too closely to her. She now wished that she wasn't alone. Where was Scott and Stiles when you need them? Seriously! Wasn't her brother suppose to have super hearing? Couldn't he hear her heart right now? Cause, she was pretty sure that she could hear it. She let out a nervous laugh as she took a step back and pulled her arm out of his hold. "Look, Matt, I had a lot of fun at the ice rink, I did." she just had to let him off easy, that was all. Right? "But it wasn't a date to me, not like it apparently was for you. I don't know what Stiles told you when he invited you, but I'm not looking for a new boy friend any time soon. I'm sorry." she told him gently as she turned and took off down the hall way, trying to speed walk so he couldn't grab her again.

She felt really bad for shutting him down like that, but she wasn't going to lie. She was still with Isaac, and even if she wasn't? She still couldn't go out with Matt. Not because if she didn't have Isaac, she'd have Derek, but because Matt make her skin crawl for some reason she couldn't understand. "Well, there goes boy friend number, what is it now? Four, or is it five now?" a voice said out behind her. She stopped in confusion and turned to see who it was that had said that.

"Erica," she gasped as she looked the girl over.

She was no longer the girl who wore baggy clothes and had uncontrollable blond curls. If anything, she was a blond bombshell now. She wore more fitting, more provocative, clothing, and her hair was left down in perfect curls now. She tilted her head to the side as a smug look played on her red lips. She might have appreciated Laci being nice to her, but that didn't change facts that it was only because she pitied her. "You know, Isaac's been missing you like a pathetic little puppy dog." she told her with a bored expression, just remembering how Isaac had begged her to check on Laci and tell her that he couldn't _wait_ to see her again.

Laci missed him too, that much was clear by how her eyes lit up just at the mention of her boy friend. Erica didn't buy it, though. A girl like Laci didn't fall head over heels for a guy like Isaac Lahey. She fell for boys like Jackson or Derek. "Is he okay?" she asked her with eager eyes, hoping that she gave her an answer. Erica just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Laci nodded back, happy to hear that Isaac was alright. She looked up and saw something in Erica, something that made her think about the old version of her. "Are _you_ alright?" she asked her as she grabbed a hold of her hand.

Erica looked back at her, taken back by the motion and the honesty inside of her eyes. She really cared about her, there was no pity in her eyes. Erica never had any friends before, but Laci was trying. Laci actually was taken back herself when she saw Erica's expression soften right in front of her. She almost looked like the old Erica that she had only just talked to a few days ago. When Erica realized that she had cracked, her cold taunting expression returned and she dug her claws into Laci's wrist, causing her to yelp, pain screaming from her eyes as she tried to pull away from the she-wolf, but she just dug into her skin deeper. "I'm perfectly fine, Laci. I'm a new person, and I_ like _it." she said to her through a forced smile before she released her wrist from her hold and strutted off down the hall.

Laci hissed in pain as she looked down at her wrist to inspect the minor damage that Erica had done to it. She winced when she saw blood dripping down from where her claws had dug into her skin. It wasn't that deep, she could see that, but it still really hurt and there was a lot of blood coming from the new marks on her skin. "You're gonna want to put cold water on that, you know." she jumped a mile at the voice behind her and spun around to see Jackson standing behind her. "As you already know, I've been there and done that with those scratches, thanks to Derek. C'mon, I'll go help you clean it." he offered as he motioned for her to follow him.

She was hesitant on following him, but nodded her head in agreement anyway and followed after him through the hall way. He brought her all the way down to the locker room, which thankfully was empty of any naked lacrosse boys. He led her all the way into the back where the sinks were. "Here, hop on." he told her as he got one of the sinks going. She did as he said and hopped onto the sink beside the one that he was using. "Arm." he said out to her once he got the temperature right. She held out her wounded arm to him and hissed as he ran it under the cold water.

She watched on as the blood mixed in with the water, running down the sink drain and unstaining her skin. She blushed when she felt his finger just barely touch her wrist, tracing the nail marks that Erica had left. "I would still have the scratches that Derek gave me if he didn't give me the bite. I woke up the next morning and they were gone." he said to her quietly, staring at her wrist as if he were in a trance. She looked at him surprised, not having known that he was bitten. He glanced up and saw her surprised expression and quickly ducked down his head to avoid her gaze. "Don't worry, it didn't work. I didn't change on the full moon." he told her through clenched teeth.

She could see how much it bothered him that it didn't work. He had finally gotten what he had wanted, and it hadn't worked. Even if she was kind of glad about it, she did feel bad for him too. She pulled her hand out from under the water and took a hold of his, giving it a small squeeze. He looked up with a stunned look, not having expected for her to comfort him in any shape or form. "I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted, Jackson." she told him as sincerely as she could. "How do you know it didn't work anyway? What did you do? Tape yourself all night?" she laughed out to him, only meaning it as a joke. Her laughter died when he didn't laugh with her. Her smile dropped when she saw how he avoided looking at her now and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, my god! You _did_! You seriously recorded yourself! That's just . . . hilarious!" she laughed out in amusement as she tried her hardest to hold in her giggles. It didn't work.

She didn't notice how his stance had changed. He was growing more and more upset with her the more that she laughed at him. Who was she to laugh at him? Where did she get off _laughing_ at him? He was trying to help her out here, and she only laughed in his face in return. He wanted her to stop. He caught her off guard when he gripped the edge of the sink so tightly it had left a small dent in the side of it. "Stop. Laughing. At. Me." he growled out through his gritted teeth. She just looked at him in concern, not knowing what was going on with him. "Get out." he snarled at her, but she didn't move. "I said get out!" he shouted this time as he shot daggers at her with his eyes.

She flinched and nodded her head as she hopped down from the sink, holding her hurt wrist to her chest, and took off out of the locker room, leaving a strange Jackson behind to go through what ever it was that he was going through. She jumped as she heard something hit one of the lockers a second after she closed the door to the locker room behind her. She took a deep breath and hurried to back up stairs to go to the nurse and get her wrist properly checked on.


	51. Questions You Don't Want Answers To

Thanks for all the reviews! I wish Laci was on the show too! lol Derek and Isaac will be both coming back in the next episode! So happy to be writing them again lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 51

%$#$% %$#%$ %

After getting her wrist wrapped up by the nurse, she was on her way to meet her brother and Stiles in the lunch room for, well, lunch. Of course, just like the past few lunches at school, she gets cut off half way there. This time around, being by Stiles and her brother. She was about to greet them as happily as she could, but they turned her right around and started leading her off into the other direction. "We know who Derek's going to bite next." Scott whispered to her as they turned down the next corner. His eyes flickered down to her hand and skidded to a stop, pulling her with him, when he saw that it was wrapped up. "What happened to your hand?" he asked her, worry coursing through him now.

"Erica," she told him as she tugged on his hand, pulling him back into motion.

He gritted his teeth together, already having had enough with the new and improved blond werewolf. It hadn't even been a full school day with her yet either. "Now tell me what's the plan. I'm helping." she told them both with a determined look as she walked in between the two taller boys. They shared a wary look over her head, not sure if it would be safe to include her in this, but they needed the extra help if they were going to find Boyd before Derek got to him and gave him the bite just like he did with Erica and Isaac.

They shared a nod together before going into detail on what was currently going on with Boyd, the guy who had given them the keys to the ice rink in the first place, and how they knew Derek was going to offer him the bite next. Laci wasn't surprised that Derek seemed to be giving the bite to the kids who needed it. She knew Isaac might have been just about his jealousy towards her and him as a couple, but it had helped him a lot in the end. He was stronger, both mentally and physically, now. "So Scott's going to go down to the ice rink, I'm going to Boyd's house, and you can go check the subway station and see if he's there." Stiles went over the plan again as they all met up at his jeep.

Scott looked back at the school, hoping that no one caught them all trying to leave. It wouldn't be the first time they've done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last time they did it either. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to his best friend and his twin with a serious expression. "We keep in contact. You call if you spot either Derek, Isaac, or Erica with him. Do not approach them, even Isaac. Got it?" he whispered to them both as he looked between them.

He didn't want to risk either of them getting hurt, especially not Laci. He knew that Derek would use Isaac against her if something were to go down. He couldn't risk her getting involved at all. They both nodded their heads with him and Stiles hopped into his beat up blue jeep. Laci was going to be riding the bike since Scott was taking the car. When she turned to go get the bike from over at the bike rack, Scott grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he pulled her into his arms and held onto her. "You promise me that you won't do anything stupid, okay? If you see Derek, Erica, and even Isaac, you run. I mean it, Laci. They could seriously really hurt you if it comes down to it." he said into her dark curls as he held onto her tighter.

Laci was taken back by his concern for her. She knew that Derek and Isaac wouldn't hurt her, but after today? She wasn't so sure that Erica wouldn't. She knew that her brother could be worrying over nothing, especially since she doubted Derek would bring someone who didn't have the bite, besides her, down to the subway train. It didn't make her feel any less guilty towards her brother, though. He was scared for her, and she felt like it was her fault. She didn't want to risk him not being on his guard because he was worried about her. She wrapped her arms around him back. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Scotty. How could they when I have you to protect me?" she laughed weakly into his shirt.

He just held onto her tighter, not wanting to let her go. He had half the mind to just make her go back inside of the school and get to class. He knew that she wouldn't listen to him and go anyways, though. He would just have to trust that she would be safe and that he'd be there if she needed help. "They can't. I won't let them, Lace. Just be careful, for my sake." he told her before kissing the top of her head for a long moment. He still didn't want to let her go, he never wanted to let her go. She would be doing this one alone, and that scared the living crap out of him.

She pulled back slightly and gave him one of her best smiles, trying to convince him that she would be okay if he let go of her. She was his twin after all, she was strong and could protect herself. "I'll be careful. I promise." she told him before she stretched up onto the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you, twin." she whispered to him as she gave him another hug. "Love you too, twin." he whispered back to her before kissing the top of her head again and finally letting her go. She gave one last wave to both of the boys and soon was out of sight as she rounded the building to get to the bike rack.

$%#%^#%$#%$

Laci couldn't stop thinking about what if something went wrong? What if Scott or Stiles got ambushed? Derek wouldn't hurt them, right? He wouldn't let Isaac or Erica hurt them either, right? Isaac wouldn't hurt them regardless because of her, wouldn't he? What if couldn't help himself, though? What if Derek's control over him was too strong? Scott could take them, couldn't he? He was stronger, he knew how to use his strengths. She just hoped that he didn't hurt Isaac if it came down to a fight.

Laci was only a block away from the opening to the subway train station. She could even smell it from where she was now. She grimaced at the smell. How the werewolves, who had a better sense of smell then her, could stand that? She didn't know. She was just getting off of the bike when the sound of a horn honked behind her. She froze as she slowly looked over to see who had caught her. She felt her heart race when she saw that it was the sheriff's car slowly coming up to her. Oh, god, she was going to be in so much trouble. She stood in shock as he stopped the cruiser and got out. "Laci? What in god's name are you doing here? You should be in school." he said out to her as he started walking over to her.

"Hi, uh, Mr. Stilinski." she said out nervously to him as he stood in front of her now.

He gave her a knowing look, knowing that she was up to no good. He glanced around, looking for the usual culprits that he always found with Laci, though it was usually the other way around when them pretending he wouldn't notice that she was hiding behind somewhere while they, or just one of them, took the blame. "Stiles and your brother here with you?" he asked her as he kept his eyes out for any sign of the two other boys. Laci suddenly thanked god that she had come alone this time. Stiles did so not need to be in any more trouble with his dad right now.

She gave him an innocent shrug of her shoulders, thankful that she wouldn't need to lie as much to his dad this time. She hated lying to Stiles' dad, and not just because he was the sheriff either, but because he was the closest thing that she had to having a father. "Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Stilinski. I went solo this time. I, uh, I had to get my mind off some stuff and school was, you know, suffocating." she told him. She wasn't lying, that much, either. Having to go to school, knowing that things were only getting worse, was really suffocating her. She just wanted Isaac back and to have everything go back to normal already.

The sheriff sighed, as if he knew what she was going through. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you need to come in the station with me and answer some questions I have, Laci. Nothing serious, but it would help me a lot if you were cleared." he explained to her, leaving her completely and utterly confused as to what he was talking about. She looked back at where she had been going, but couldn't do or say anything that might tip him off. She couldn't risk Isaac really being down there and the sheriff being the one to find him down there because of her. Without another word, she let him lead her back to his cruiser. As she waited in the passenger seat, he put Scott's bike in the back seat before getting inside himself and driving back to the station.

^%$%^#%^$%^#%$^

Without even a hint of what this was about, the sheriff brought Laci all the way back to his office. He motioned for her to sit down in the seat across from him as he sat down behind his desk. She nodded her head and took the seat silently. On the inside, she was panicking, not having a clue as to what this was about. She looked around the office and saw that the drive back to the station had been longer then she had thought it was. It was already starting to get dark out. God, it got dark too early in this town. Her attention was taken when her phone went off. She looked down to see that it was from Scott. _'found boyd at rink. stiles not answering his phone.'_ it read. "Sorry, it's just Scott. He's wondering where I am. Can I text him back? Ever since the attack on the school he's still being over protective of where I am." she told him with a nervous look.

She wasn't lying to him, okay, maybe she was a little bit, but not about the over protective brother stuff. Ever since he found Isaac in her room that morning, he'd been anal about where she was, and if she was alone or not. He even checked her room every night now to make sure that she didn't have any 'late night visitors', such as a boy. Which really _meant_ Isaac. "Uh, right. Go ahead." he told her as he got up, clearing his throat as he started to go and set a tv up. She looked at the machine curiously for a minute before quickly going back to her phone. _'Got caught by Stiles dad. stuck at station to answer questions. stiles M.I.A? weird. b careful'_ she typed back and sent it to her brother's phone.

Once it was sent, she slipped her phone back into her bad and looked up to see what the sheriff was up to with the tv he was just finishing setting up. "I'll be quick, Laci. I just want some answers to help clear some things up." he explained to her as he turned on the tv and grabbed the remote. She said nothing as she watched him lean against the desk beside her and hit play on the remote. "Like, why in god's name you're coming in like this just a few minutes before the fire alarm was set off and Isaac Lahey broke out?" he asked her as they watched a black and white version of her running in to the station completely distraught.

She had to admit, she did look pretty convincing for a girl who was not as upset as she had come off to be at the time. She couldn't let the sheriff know_ that _little piece of information, though. "I was really worried about Isaac, Mr. Stilinski. His dad was just killed, and you all think that it was him who did it. Which he didn't, but he had to be so scared. I just wanted to be there for my boyfriend, that's all. I swear." she wanted to make that very clear to him that Isaac couldn't have done it. Even if he was a werewolf now, he couldn't have killed his father.

The sheriff didn't say anything, though, as he just motioned for her to keep watching the security tape from the night Isaac got out. She stiffly nodded her head and turned her full attention back to the tv. She felt her blood run cold in her veins when she then saw Derek come up behind her and grabbed onto her arm. He had been trying to tell her that she needed to get moving before it was too late, which it almost was at the time. "Now, if you were just there to check on Isaac, why would Derek be with you, Laci?" he asked her as he paused the tape and looked down at her.

She didn't know what to tell him, she was coming up blank when it came to actual words that needed to come out of her mouth. He was studying her reaction, her hesitation. She couldn't screw this up. She suddenly remembered Derek's code that he had told her. She now had a plan. _Finally_. "I was coming from the clinic. There was a sick dog in there, reacted badly to, um, to a shot, I think. Scott needed some help, so I was there. He had to, um, run to the store for something. I had the bike, so I had to ride it, um, here. Derek picked me up, offered me a ride here instead. I told him to stay in the car, but he, _obviously_, didn't listen to me." she explained, trying her best not to stutter too much, to him. She waited on baited breath as he seemed to think over the story that she had just tried to feed him.

As the long seconds ticked on and on, she was worried that he didn't believe her. She _was_ lying, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to know that. "Okay, thanks for telling me that, Laci. You can go call for a ride home now. I don't want you out alone on the streets at this time of night, weird people out there and all that." he said down to her with a tired smile. She suddenly beamed in happiness, knowing that he had bought it. She jumped to her feet, fixing the sleeve to her over shirt, or well, Isaac's over shirt, and quickly gave the sheriff a hug before going to leave. "Oh, and Laci?" he called out just as she got to the door. She froze as she turned her head back to him to see what he wanted now. "That shirt's a bit tom boyish for your style, don't you think? You borrow it from Stiles or Scott?" he asked her as he took in her more laid back attire.

She bit her lip, knowing that the shirt he was referring to did not belong to either of those two boys. She had figured she was off the hook about it when Scott and Stiles didn't even seem to notice. Erica hadn't even said anything about it either. She had seen the way Matt looked at it when he checked her, he knew, but he didn't say a word about it. "Oh, um, it-it's not either of theirs. It's, um, it's Isaac's shirt. I, um, I found it in m-my room. He, you know, must have left it there the last time that he was over, or-or something." she said to him nervously before taking off out of the room without embarrassing herself anymore. The sheriff was choking on air as a thought entered his mind, a very thought that would haunt forever more.

Were Laci and Isaac having sex?


	52. Can You Live And Forget?

Thanks for all of the ideas! So far I think this might be my favorite episode to write. I'll say now that Derek doesn't notice the scratches, but this won't be the last time Erica and Laci but heads together, so there's always time for later. lol Who loved the sheriff scene? I know that I loved writing it. It was suppose to be longer, but it didn't end out that way. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 52

#%$#%$#$%# $%#$%#$

Laci lifted her leg up, balancing up on the tips of her toes. She straightened up and spun around, the familiar air hitting her face. She missed dancing like this. She opened her eyes and shyly smiled as she took in the dark studio. She really missed just coming in here when she needed to get away. She hadn't gone home like she had told the sheriff that she would, she had meant to, she did, but she didn't end up doing it. She ended up coming here instead. She felt like she had come home in a way. "Been a while since you've been here." a voice said out behind her, causing her to gasp and spin around, dropping her leg down just as quick.

She let out a small squeak, "Derek," leaving her lips as her socks slid out from under her, sending her sprawling across the floor. She winced as she held her head and brushed her bangs out of face and looked up at him. Her breathing hitched when she saw how close her was to her now. He had gotten from the door to her side in a second flat. He reached out, taking a hold of her elbow, and helped her up to her feet. She saw the look in his eyes and wished that he wasn't here. "Did Boyd take the bite?" she asked him softly. He looked away from her then, the memory of him taking Scott down only a half hour ago on the ice. His silence was all the answer that she needed. Derek had ruined yet another person's life. "I need to go home before Scott starts to worry." she told him as she avoided his eyes and started to walk around her.

She flinched when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. She kept her graze lowered, just wishing that he would let her go. "Laci, I know that you don't want me," he paused and cleared his throat. "like I want you, and I'm sorry for hurting you." he told her before looking at her. "Please, just . . . just don't hate me." he blurted out as he pulled her a step closer to him. She finally raised her eyes up to look at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes, pleading for her to just say something, anything, at this point. He just wanted to know if she hated him for what he did or not.

She sighed out in frustration, knowing that she couldn't leave now, not when he said things like that to her. She didn't hate him, she was mad, sure, but she couldn't hate him. She couldn't let herself be close to him either, though. Every time that she let her guard down around him, he always let her down, or took advantage of the trust that she had put in him. "I don't hate you, Derek. I just . . . I just can't let you back in. I won't risk getting myself hurt, or hurting Isaac, by doing that." she told him sadly before she pulled her arm out of his hold.

She went to turn away from him again, but froze when he reached up to her face and brushed back her bangs from her eyes, running his fingers through her dark hair as he pushed it back from her face. "Your hair still looks better when it's down." he told her softly as he let his hand stay laced in her curls. His mind briefly flashed back then to when he had told her something similar to that before.

_'He was getting weaker, and Scott was taking way too long to get back to them. They didn't have much time left, and he was getting worse and worse by the second. "Scott's not going to let you down. He's going to get that bullet, Derek." she told him as she reached forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show him that she was there for him. She just had to believe that Scott would come through for them. He said nothing as he glared down at her hand. He didn't move to remove her touch from him though._

_Instead, he had used his free hand to reach up toward her. She froze in place, not knowing what he was going to do. He grabbed a hold of her scrunchy and yanked it out. Her curls fell loose from it's hold and the curls fell onto her bare shoulders, falling past them and getting in her face. She looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock at what he had just done. "I . . . I like it better . . . better down." he told her breathlessly. She bit her lip as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked away from him for a moment before glancing back up. His hand tucked back the strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.'_

A moment of awkward silence passed on around them until they both coughed, trying to end the awkwardness of the situation. She grabbed his hand gently and moved it away from her, dropping it back down to his side. She turned to leave, but remembered something that she needed to tell him. "Stiles' dad knows that we were there, together, the night Isaac got out of his cell. I lied and told him you had picked my up from the clinic because I was helping Scott out with some dog that reacted badly to a shot. I thought you should know in case they check with you to see if I was lying or not." she explained to him before picking up her shoes and slipping them back on before heading to the door.

"Laci!" he called out, stopping her before she got to slip through the door.

She bite her lip, hesitating on the choice of just leaving or turning to see what he wanted from her now. She gave in to the latter after a long moment, and looked back over her shoulder at him. "Thank you." he told her. She looked stunned for a moment, but soon nodded her head, giving him a small smile in return, before leaving to get home. Derek just stood there, listening to her get onto her bike and ride home until he couldn't hear her any longer. His eyes slowly lowered to the floor angrily. He hated that things were awkward between them. He didn't want to worry about it, especially on top of everything else that was going on, but he couldn't help himself. He just didn't want her to hate him anymore.

#%$T#%$# %$#

Laci was riding up to her house, or well, walking now. She had decided to just walk the bike down the last street. She was coming up to her house when something caught her eye further down the street. She paused just in front of her neighbor's house and squinted her eyes, trying to see it was. It looked off, like a huge over sized dog or something. She took one step closer to it, as if she were in a trance. She felt as if she was being pulled toward it, like she was dead on her feet and someone else was making her walk closer to it.

"Laci!"

She blinked back, as if surprised that she wasn't where she thought she was. She looked around to see that she was in front of her own house now. She looked back at where the giant dog was and saw that it was gone. Was there even a real dog there in the first place? She looked back to see that she had dropped the bike where she had first been when she spotted the creature at the end of the seat. She looked up when heard her name be called again. She saw a black car rolling up to her until it stopped right in front of her. The passenger window rolled down the second the car stopped, revealing who was inside to her. It was her brother, and he looked actually scared. "Get in. Stiles was attacked." he said out to her in a hurry as he reached across and opened the door for her to make his point even more clear.

She felt her heart drop upon hearing that something had happened to Stiles. She didn't hesitate on getting inside of the car, though. Scott didn't wait much longer after her door was shut after sliding inside. They took off as fast as they could without drawing any more unwanted attention to themselves. The drive was silent between them, both of the twins were terrified for their goofy friend. Scott was caught off guard when he felt a sudden grip on his free hand. His eyes flickered down to his hand in surprise, only to see that it was Laci's hand that was holding onto his with a death grip.

She was so scared that something bad had happened to Stiles, and he couldn't even begin to think of the thoughts going through her head at the moment. He glanced back at the road in front of him and turned the corner. He glanced back over at his sister and squeezed her hand, causing her to look over at him. "He's fine, Laci. I just talked to him on the phone. He's pretty shaken up, but he's going to be okay." he reassured her with a weak smile. She gave him a grateful smile and nodded her head in return as she squeezed his hand again. He just returned his attention back to the road, keeping his hand wrapped around his sister's because he knew that she needed him to.

%$#%$ %$

The McCall twins had been sitting in the car for a few minutes before they spotted Stiles coming out of the building. Laci had climbed into the back seat so that Stiles could ride shot gun like he usually liked to do. He wasn't in the car long before Laci jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Stiles. You _are_ okay, aren't you?" she asked him as she tilted her head on his shoulder so that she could look at him.

He looked over at her the best that he could and gave her a small nod, surprised that she cared so much about him being possibly hurt. "I-I'm okay, Lace." he told her with a loving look. She smiled weakly and get him a small squeeze before kissing his cheek and just resting her head against his own. His expression returned to one of emptiness as he glanced over at Scott. "You were right. It's not like you." he told her brother. He went on to tell him about the creature that he had seen kill the mechanic. As he explained how it was almost reptilian-like, Laci couldn't help but think of the creature she had seen in the middle of the street that she had been drawn to. Could she had been wrong about it being an over sized dog? Was it the creature that had attacked Stiles only minutes before it had found her?

A shiver ran down her spine then, knowing that it probably was. Her attention was brought back when Stiles said something weird to them. "But there was something about him." he said out to the twins, trying to explain it the best that he possibly could. The twins just looked at him beyond confused. "What do you mean?" Scott asked him as he shared a curious look with his sister before they both looked back at Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath as he grabbed ahold of Laci's hands that were wrapped around him still and gave them a small squeeze. She just continued to surprise him with how much she really cared about him by lacing her fingers with him and giving him a small smile of encouragement to continue on with his story. "You know when, you see a friend in a Halloween mask?" he started to say to them before taking another deep breath. "But all you can actually see is their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is." he finished explaining to them both.

Scott and Laci both shared another quick look together, not knowing what to say to their friend now. They didn't understand it at all. Did this mean that he knew who the creature was? Was it someone that they all knew? They had to be if Stiles knew them. "Are you saying you know who it is?" he asked his two best friends.

"No." he told them both.

He glanced between them, making the twins even more worried about this even more. The last thing that they needed was more trouble coming their way. With the hunters and Derek biting everyone? She didn't know how any of them kept sane at all since it all began. "But I think it knew me." he confessed to them both, leaving them both in shock. Laci let her arms slip down from him as she sat back in shock. What did this mean for them now? Who was the lizard creature, and how did it know Stiles? God, things could not get any simpler for them.


	53. Girl Talk Interrupted

Thanks for all of the reviews! Don't worry, Isaac will be back soon. Promise, and he comes back with a bang too. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 53

#^%$%^#%$#^%#$%

The next morning was a sight to see. Upon Laci's insisting, Stiles had spent the night at their house. Their parents had let it go since Stiles was attacked, plus Laci wouldn't leave them alone until they said 'yes' to her. Melissa woke up the next morning to find the three of them all crashed out on the couch in the living room with the tv still on. Junk food and drinks were all scattered around the room, even little dropped pieces of popcorn were showing here and there across the floor. Normally she would have been upset by the sight of the mess, but not when the three friends looked as cute as they did together.

The two teenage boys were snoring softly as Scott sat on the floor, laid against the couch with his head resting on the arm of the furniture. Beside his head were Laci's multi colored socks covered feet. She was laid out on the length of the couch, her head rested peacefully on Stiles' lap. Stiles was sitting up on the couch, but his head was rested nicely on the back of the couch thanks to his slouched down position. She aww'ed at the sight and quickly got her camera. She just as quickly got the picture taken before waking the three up for school. The boys grumbled tiredly as they went up to Scott's room to grab a new set of clothes each.

Laci went up to her room, just as tired and sluggishly as them. She slipped inside of her room and laid back onto her bed, just needing another minute to wake up. Or, that would have been what she had wanted to do if not for the prick she got when she hit something with her hand when she laid down. "Ow!" she yelped as she shot up from her bed. She looked as her hand to see a thorn sticking out of one of her fingers. She winced as she pulled it out. She touched her finger to her lips, cleaning the small drop of blood from her skin.

She looked down to see what had pricked her and saw that it was a yellow rose. She reached out to pick up, this time being careful of the thorns, the rose. She raised it up to her nose and took a quick sniff of it. She sighed at the sweet smell and smiled brightly as she looked around her room. She shook her head when she saw the window. It was closed, like it should have been, but there was something taped to the glass. She crossed the room and grabbed it from the window glass and turned it over. It was a note, and it was from Isaac.

_'Missing you like crazy, hope Derek lets me see you soo before I go crazy locked up in this place. Wished you had been in your room to give this to you in person, but I get it. Hope Stiles is okay._

_~Isaac'_

She felt tears in her eyes upon reading the note. She missed Isaac so much, and he had been here only last night. She had missed him, though, but surprisingly she wasn't as upset as she should have been. Stiles had needed her more then she needed to see Isaac last night, and by his note? Isaac understood that. She would just need to make up to him the next time that she sees him. She smiled sadly as she sniffed the rose again. She would need to find a vase to put it in. She set the card, and her rose, down on her bed before grabbing her towel and going to grab the first shower before the boys take all of the hot water.

#%$#%$ %$#%

Laci was at her locker with Allison, the girls were talking about what teenage girls talk about best. Their boyfriends. Not that Laci wanted to know a lot about her twin's love life, but she was here for Allison when she needed to vent. "I don't think I could stay away from him for this long. I have no idea how you're doing it with Isaac. Isn't it driving you insane not knowing when you'll see him again?" Allison whispered to her as she leaned against the locker beside Laci's as she searched through her locker for something.

Laci sighed as she rested her head against her locker door and looked over at Allison. She had no idea on how much she missed seeing Isaac, how much she missed kissing him and talking to him. "You don't even know how much I miss him. I mean, I get why Derek won't let me see him, sort of, but I miss him like crazy. I just wish . . . I just wish that he would let me go down there and see him, even if he does have to supervise it to make sure Isaac stays in control. It's been weeks, Allison. I just want to see him again." she confessed to her friend as she sighed against and shut her locker door.

Allison could see how much not being able to see Isaac was starting to affect her. She knew that her friend wasn't as happy when she didn't have Isaac there to make her smile. She felt the same way about Scott. "Maybe you can sneak away during the game tonight? I'm sure Scott would understand if you miss one game." she suggested to her. Laci thought it over, wondering if she could really do that. She knew that Erica and Boyd would be there, because she was sure that Derek would want to rub it in Scott's face and make his sweat over it. He never did like that Scott still played lacrosse, even when he told him not to. He hated it even more when things worked out well for her brother too.

Maybe she could sneak away while the rest of the town were all at the game to go and see Isaac? Even if Derek was there, just the idea of seeing Isaac and having him hold her again, to tell her that he was really there holding her, would be enough for her. "Is it worth it?" she blurted out to her friend, leaving her confused. "The sneaking around with my brother, I mean. Especially with your grandfather, who I am thankful not have met yet according to Stiles, in town?" she asked her, her expression serious now. She really, honestly, wanted to know how to know it was worth all of the trouble, all of the fight just to see each other.

Allison sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. She knew that it didn't make sense, why she wouldn't just give up Scott and move on. She loved him, though. She trusted him, and she knew that he loved her too. He would do anything for her, and she would do the same for him too. She knew not to just give up on them being together because of that. "I trust Scott, and I know that he wouldn't hurt me. I can reply on him, I guess. I know that everything will be alright as long as he's holding me, and his kisses send my heart soaring. I can't breath when I'm with him, and I can't breath without him either." She explained to her with a soft smile as she remembered her and Scott's last night together.

Laci was happy that her brother and Allison were happy together, even with the world being against them being together. As she thought about it, she felt similar with Isaac. She felt safe when he held her while they slept. She didn't get anymore nightmares of the alpha's red eyes ever since he had first stayed over with her. She didn't worry if the next day would be her last any more. She didn't worry that her brother could kill her any longer. Isaac made her laugh, he made her smile. She felt like a part of her that Derek had ripped was slowly being mended by him. It still hurt, the pain Derek had put her through, but she couldn't feel it as much when she was with Isaac, when he kissed her, when he just talked to her. God, even when he simply just looked at her like he always did.

When he looked at her, she felt different. She felt like he was seeing her at something other then herself, like an angel. She didn't feel like she was special when he wasn't around her, though. "He really surprised me, Allison. Isaac, I mean." she told her with another sigh as she leaned against the locker beside her friend. "I have feelings for them both, but it's like . . . it's like their in different ways. Isaac makes me so happy when I'm with him. He makes me laugh, and he makes me smile so much. I feel safe with him, like nothing can hurt me when he's holding me, but with Derek . . ." she trailed off, not knowing how to describe her bond with the other man.

Allison's eyes softened as she seemed to see right through Laci. She reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, giving her a small squeeze. "You liked Derek first, I get that. He makes your heart feel like it's going to explode, though. He makes you second guess what you're gonna say and do. He drives you absolutely insane, and he makes your blood boil. He's not safe, not like Isaac is for you, and that's what attracts you to him. It's just attraction for him, though, Laci. You can't feel anything for Derek. Not just because you're with Isaac, but because he's not a good guy, You said it yourself. He can't love anything, and he only bit Isaac because he was jealous. He's not a good guy, and you deserve a good guy, Laci." Allison went on to tell her.

Laci opened her mouth to continue on with their conversation, but she was cut off when Stiles came running up to them. He was going on about some book that they had learned about. A bestiary, what ever that was. Allison and Laci shared a look, trying to hold in their laughter as they went to correct Stiles on the name that he had used for the book, but he cut them off before either of them could utter a sound. "No, I mean Bestiary." he told the both of them. "and the two of, and you too, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." he declared, most likely already having had this conversation with Scott.

The girls started giggling as they shared a knowing look together. It would seem as if Stiles was the only clueless one in all of this. Stiles cleared his throat, just wanting to get this over with already and get back to Scott. The two girls both tried to control their giggles and took a deep breath before looking back at Stiles. "Okay, um, can you discribe this thing?" Allison asked him as she got more serious about the situation.

Stiles had to think about what he and Scott had both found out about the mystery book for a long moment. It took him some serious thinking, but he had eventually got a clue about what it looked like. At least, for the most part. "Uh, it's probably like a book. Old. Worn." he started to explain to them slowly as he tried harder to describe the book to the two girls. He was coming up with more and more blanks, though.

Laci wasn't any help with any of this, though. She hadn't a clue as what they were even talking about right now. If anyone would know, it would have to be Allison. Her family were werewol fhunters after all. At least that came in handy for something. Finally. "Like . . . bound and leather?" she heard Allison asked out to him. Both of them looked over at her with a curious expression. "I saw my grandfather with it before. He said that it was really important to him." she explained to them before Stiles took off to go inform Scott. "If he keeps this up, he's going to drop dead, you know." she pointed out to her friend as they watched Stiles run back down the hall like he was on fire.

Laci giggled and reached into her bag, holding up a water bottle that she had intended to use during lunch. It looks like it was going to Stiles now. Scott and Allison were going to milk this as much as they could. They went back to talking about their love lives until Stiles came running back, now out of breath as he leaned against the lockers. Laci just shook her head at him and bit back her laughter. "Where . . . does he . . . keep it?" Stiles asked the huntress that was their friend. Laci rolled her eyes at him and held out the water to him. He looked like she was giving him gold as he snatched it from her. "Thank . . . you." he breathed out to her as he greedily chugged down the water.

Allison looked back at Laci with a uncertain look on her expression. She was trying to think of where her grandfather would keep the book he had 'accidentally' showed her that night in the drive way. "It has to be in his office." she suddenly told him, knowing that if it were to be anywhere, it would be there. He had said that he always kept it somewhere safe with him, what safer place then a locked principles' office? Nowhere, that was where. Stiles nodded his head and took off to get back to Scott and fill him in on what she had just told him. "How many times do you think he'll be able to do that for?" She asked back to her friend.

Laci just shrugged and shook her head at her friend. They didn't even attempt at getting back to their earlier conversation, knowing that Stiles would be coming back again. Instead, Allison pulled out another water bottle from her bag and got it ready for Stiles to chug down like he had the water that Laci had given him. Like they knew he would, he came running back ten minutes later, this time dying from the going back and forth so many times. "You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." he told Allison as he took a puff of air from Scott's old inhaler before putting it back into his pocket.

Allison felt her heart stop as the suggestion. If only it were that easy to do, she thought to herself. She wasn't like Laci, she couldn't be with Scott like she could be with Isaac, if Derek ever let them see each other again, that it. "My parents check every call, email, and text message that I send. Trust me, they'd find it." She explained to him. "They don't even like when I talk to Laci. I can't invite her over while their both home because they'd give her the third degree about her brother." she went on to explain to Stiles, trying to make her point clear on the matter.

Stiles just huffed as Laci rolled her eyes at him. They both knew that Allison was right, and they very much liked Scott alive, so they weren't going to fight her on it. As thanks, she handed the boy dehydrated boy her water and let him rehydrate before he took a deep breath to slow his heart down. "Alright. Can you get the book?" he asked her. The three all shared looks, none of them having a good plan in mind, but Allison did have one. She just didn't like it.

"Not without his keys."


	54. Victory Hear Me Screech

Thanks for all of the reviews! Gotta love Stiles! Who's ready for tonight's episode? Cause I know that I am! Allison better keep away from Derek and Isaac! lol What would you all think if I added a new oc to the story? She'd be Jackson's adopted sister, same grade as the group, and probably meant for Stiles. She'd be bubbly and sweet, complete opposite of Jackson. If I put her in, she'd be played by Skyler Samuels. So thoughts on the idea?

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 54!

#%$#%^$^%#%^

Laci was walking on the side lines of the field as the game went on. This had to be the most horrible game yet. She was glad that Isaac wasn't here to play, though, she wished that Stiles, Jackson, and Scott weren't either. At least two of the four weren't actually playing. Though, by the look of things now, Stiles might actually be getting to play tonight. So many boys were getting pulverized by the other team. She was going to go join her mom in the stands when a sudden pull on her wrist yanked her to a stop. "You know, I thought that the marks would have gone a bit deeper. I bet Derek would have loved for you to be in the pack." the now annoying voice of Erica Reyes said out behind her.

Laci spun right around, snatching her arm away from the she-wolf bitch. She no longer felt any kind of pity for her. She was a nice girl before she accepted Derek's bite. Key word there being _was_. After their encounter the day before, she wasn't too fond of the blond girl any longer. "Derek knows how I feel about it, Erica." she snapped back. "Besides, I would be more worried about how he's going to take you hurting me. I bet training will be more painful then it already is." she attempted at taunting her.

Even if Scott wouldn't let her see Isaac, it didn't mean that he didn't keep her up to date on how he was doing. He had told her how hard and painful Derek's training hours were, and some times she wished that she could just go down there to make sure Derek didn't do any permanent damage to him. Erica had caught her off guard completely when she started laughing, though. "You think that our training hours are hard for me? I mean, if you mean is it hard to keep control when Derek has his tongue down my throat and his hands are all over me? Then yeah, it's _very _hard for me." she taunted her as she licked her lips.

She could still feel Derek's hard kiss on her lips. Laci might not believe her right away, but it didn't change the facts of what happened during their last training session. Laci felt a nauseous feeling go through her at the thought of Derek kissing Erica. She felt a pang of anger hit her. Derek had just came to her last night to beg her to forgive him for what he had done to her and Isaac. He had begged her to not hate him, and when she had let him in just the slightest of bits? He made out with Erica of all people. "You're lying." she said out, her voice soft and too quiet to be strong.

Erica just laughed at her, her taunting smile ever so present on her red lips. She studied Laci for a long moment, taking in all the little details that she never would have been able to see if she was still human. Laci believed her deep down, and Erica knew exactly how to get her blood boiling now. She took a step closer, causing Laci to flinch as she brushed back one of her dark curls as she tilted her head to the side. "You know that I'm not lying, Laci. He had his hands all over my body. He wanted me so badly, and that kills you. It makes me wonder how you'll feel when Isaac finally gets fed up with his little pent up cravings for you and takes his frustrations out on me. Not that I'll mind, he looks like he'd be really good. Besides, I've always wanted to know how it'd feel to be the other woman." she said to her tauntingly.

Erica was actually caught off guard when Laci's hand suddenly slapped her across the face, her hand actually hitting her hard enough to leave a hand print on the she-wolf's skin. Erica touched her stinging cheek and scoffed, not believing that this _human_ thought that she could put her hands on her like that. Erica could easily kill her without anyone even seeing her do it in a second flat. She looked up at Laci and narrowed her eyes on her as she took a threatening step forward. "Whoa! Hey, hold on!" Stiles suddenly yelled out as he jump in between the two girls. "Claws away, psycho grandpa Argent is here. You really want to be cut in two in front of the whole school?" he asked her as he panted for breath.

He felt his heart racing as he looked between the two angry girls on either side of him. Laci looked plenty upset, but he was more worried about Erica killing them both just because she could then Laci hitting him. She seemed to back down when she looked past them both. Laci turned to see what it was that caught her attention. Erica looked almost frightened at who ever she was looking at, and that only made her all the more curious to see who it was that was scaring her. She rolled her eyes when her eyes landed on Derek, who was hiding behind the end of the bleachers, his eyes locked in on Erica and the other two with a dark look.

Stiles watched in amazement as Erica backed down, which seemed to be a first and just as much of a surprise to her as it was to him. "This isn't finished, Laci. I wonder what Isaac will think if he finds out you're getting jealous because I kissed Derek? I guess we'll just have to see and find out." she said back over Stiles shoulder to the girl behind him before storming off into the crowd to find Boyd. Stiles breathed out in relief before turning back to Laci to see what the hell he had just broken up.

$%#%# %$ %$

Melissa McCall was waiting for Laci to get back to her while she watching Scott play. She never liked coming, but she was a good mother and came anyway. She felt a vibrations in her hands and looked down at her phone to see that she had a next text from her currently missing-in-action daughter. She rolled her eyes as she read that she would be joining her friends for the rest of the game, which left her cringing over all the injuries alone. Which was what she doing as another boy of their team was taken out on a stretcher, complaining on how he couldn't feel his legs. "He belong to you?" a voice said out beside her.

She was happy to say that the boy wasn't her's, though, she felt bad for who's ever mother he did belonged to. She was just praying that nothing happened to Scott. "No, mine's still on the field, while I'm here really wishing that he would have stuck with tennis." she told the boy as she spared a glance around the crowd to find Laci, but couldn't see her anywhere. "And now his sister is somewhere unknown around here, and I'm wishing I had a leash on her. It makes me beyond nervous when she runs off like this." she admitted to the boy beside her.

She looked over to see a boy around her kid's age. He was dressed in the team jersey and had a camera around his neck. He seemed to be taking pictures of the game and the crowd, but he was talking to her too, or he would have been if he were actually paying attention to her. He was looking over some of the pictures that he had just taken. She tried to sneak a peek at them, but he was being secretive about them. "Are you the year book photographer?" she asked him.

He raised his camera up again, this time looking for someone on purpose. After a minute of looking, he zoomed in and snapped a serious of pictures of the girl he was looking for. "No, I, uh, I just take pictures." he answered her as he looked down at his camera. She was so beautiful on camera, and then she shined in person. Laci McCall was perfect, the only thing ruining her was her boyfriend. The guy who was on the run, the guy that she hasn't seen in weeks. The guy that she should be over already.

He was only making her more curious about what he was taking pictures of. He took another around of pictures of Laci, who was talking to Stiles about something serious. He took a quick shot of the field and showed it down to Melissa, just to keep her from trying to look at his camera again. "That's really good." she told him as she leaned away after being satisfied with see the picture. "Just lacrosse, or of other things?" she asked him as she rubbed her hands together before she stuffed them inside of her jacket pockets when a cold chill ran down her spine.

Matt gave her a small laugh before he looked down at his camera again. He raised it up and took another picture of little Laci from across the field. She was all alone now, Stiles having been dragged back to the bench by Finstock. "Anything that catches my eye." He said to her as he looked down at his camera to see that he had gotten a perfect shot of her. She looked so amazing as she looked around, completely unaware that he had been taking pictures of her. Her hair was left down, like it always was, and it looked amazing. Not a single strand was out of place, and it just looked perfect. He didn't haven't any other words on how to describe her. He wanted her so badly, but she wasn't his. Not yet. She still belonged to Isaac, but that would change soon. Isaac was gone, and it wouldn't be long before he could convince her to forget about him too.

$%^%&^$^%#$%^

Boyd had joined the game, in place of Stiles since he was still out in the school looking for that book, and to make it worse, Erica was missing too. That didn't sit well, especially since she had seen Derek here, with Laci. She knew that Isaac wouldn't be with them, not here at the school tonight. There was too much of a risk because of the whole town being here. That didn't mean that he wouldn't have his phone on him in case of emergencies, though. She took out her phone as she walked through the parking lot. She quickly dialed his number and waited on baited breath as she listened to it ring three times before he picked up. "_Laci_," he breathed out, as if he was relieved to hear her voice.

She felt her heart explode upon hearing his voice. She hadn't heard it in so long. The last time that she had seen him didn't really count since they had done more kissing then doing actual talking. "Uh, hi. I figured that now would be a good time to, you know, call you." she said into her phone as she paused where she stood, not knowing if she could stay standing on her feet and walk while talking to him. She felt her heart break when she heard him let out a sob laced laugh upon hearing her voice. He was feeling just like she was.

_"You have no idea how much I missed hearing your voice. I tried to see you last night, but you were busy with Scott and Stiles."_

She shook her head as she remembered the yellow rose in a vase back inside her room. It was beside her bed, just where it belonged. She had hidden the note in her dresser just in case her mom just happened to come inside her room for something. "I know you did, I got the note and the rose. Stiles is doing fine now, but that-that isn't why I'm calling. I wish it was just to talk to you, but I need to know why Boyd and Erica are here and why Derek is with them too." she told him as she forced herself to keep walking towards the school.

_"Oh, um, they just want to find out what Stiles knows. He saw the creature that night when the mechanic was killed, and Derek's been obsessing over it now."_

Laci nodded her head to what he had told her. That made a lot of sense, but she knew that with Derek, it was never that simple. He was going to go to drastic measures instead of just asking Stiles what he had seen. Knowing Stiles, too, he was going to do anything that he could just to piss Derek off. "So I ran into Erica, she's . . . _different_." she said into the phone as she jogged up to the front entrance of the school. "She might also have, um, a new nice red hand print on her cheek." she said shyly to her boyfriend as she tugged on the door and found that it was unlocked, thanks to probably Stiles since he had Allison's grandfather's keys.

_"You hit Erica? Are you insane? She could have kill you!"_

Laci almost felt the need to roll her eyes at him, but she knew that he was right. Erica could just as easily have killed her as easily as she had hit her in the first place. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of concern in his voice. He still cared about her, even after not having seen her for a few weeks now. "I'm perfectly and completely sane, I'll have you know. Stiles thinks that he broke it up, but I know that it was Derek." she explained to him as she wondered down the empty hallways alone.

She shivered, not liking the flash backs that she was getting from her last visit to the school, alone, and at night. She just prayed that the lizard thing didn't jump out at her, or even Derek with his alpha red eyes. "_Hey, I can hear your heart beat from over the phone. Breath, Laci, just breathe. Don't forget, Derek's there. He won't let that thing hurt you, and neither will Scott, and neither will I. I'll be there in a second flat if you need me_." he said to her over the phone after hearing how loud her heart was beating. She tried to do as he said and took a few deep breathes, but it wasn't working. "_Laci, I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you. Just go to the pool, that's where Derek told Erica to bring Stiles_." he told her, hoping that it made it a little bit easier for her.

It did help, just the slightest. At least she knew where she was going now. She hurried down to the pool, keeping Isaac on the phone with her so she didn't feel as alone. "God, this school is confusing at night." she told him as she got lost for the third time. She blushed when he laughed at what she had said from his end of the phone line. She turned another corner and finally came into the pool room. She was just about to tell Isaac that she was there, when the sudden screech of something echoed around the room. She dropped her phone out of surprise. She was just about to pick it up and tell Isaac, who she could hear screaming for her to answer him, that she was okay, when she heard another screech.

"LACI!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being screamed. A look of confusion crossed her expression when she saw Stiles in the middle of the water, just barely holding Derek and himself above the surface of the pool. "Laci, run!" Derek sputtered out as he strained to keep his head above water. She hesitated for a moment too long before she went to do as he said and run, completely forgetting about her phone. A loud scream left her lips when something wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back. She screamed out bloody murder as her feet were pulled out from under her, sending her smacking onto the wet tiled floor. Another scream left her lips as she was tossed aside, hitting the wall hard enough to black out. As she was falling into the darkness, the last thing she saw was the lizard thing hovering over her, screeching out in victory.


	55. I'll Be Your Hero Tonight

Thanks for all of the reviews and opinions about the new oc. I know most of you who said no are concerned about the new oc taking over and turning the spot light on her instead of Laci, but that won't be happening. This is Laci's story, and it will stay Laci's story. The new oc would just be filling in the smaller scenes that Laci doesn't fit in with. I've planned to just have her be on back burner this season, so you won't seen a lot of her just yet, but she'll slowly be brought in. So she won't over shadow Laci at all. As for Laci's love life. She's just stuck between Isaac and Derek. Stiles is her best friend, and yes he does like her, but knows that she'd never see him that way. As for Jackson? They're just friends, neither like each other more then just friends. If anything, they have more of sibling relationship in my opinion. With the new oc, I'll be drawing the attention of Matt off of Laci too, so like I said, Isaac and Derek will be her only real love interests.

I do not own anything in this story, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 55

#%$#%#%^#^%#%$#%^%$

Time started to tick by, and Stiles was getting more and more tired as the time went by. He was really starting to wish that Derek had worn something a little lighter, or maybe he wished that Derek wasn't stupid enough to get scratched by this stupid lizard creature thing and get paralyzed for god knows how long. A hour had gone by since the lizard creature had knocked Laci out. They were just lucky that was all it seemed to want to do to her. It had left her alone the second that her eyes closed shut. "Can you hear if she's still breathing? She hasn't moved in a while." Stiles asked up to Derek as he kicked a little harder to keep them both up.

Derek tried to zone in on just Laci. He blocked out the noise of her phone that was still on, one that Isaac had stopped shouting into about a half hour ago. He blocked out the _very_ loud noises that Stiles, who was holding him up, was making, and he blocked out the noise of the water that they were trying to stay above and not drown in. His ears finally just honed in on her, and _only_ her. He could smell the small bleeding cut that had dried on her forehead, and he could feel her heart beating. It was faint, but it was steady and calm. She was just knocked out, sleeping it off. Just like he knew Erica was doing the same on the other side of the pool from where the lizard creature had thrown her when it first appeared.

He realized after the first twenty minutes with it, that the creature wasn't after either of the girls. It was just after him and Stiles for some reason. "She-she's breathing." he said out as he spit out a mouthful of pool water. "It-It's stronger then before. She's going to wake up soon, I think." he said out to Stiles as he kept his ears trained in on Laci. He didn't know if her waking up was a good thing or not. The creature might go after her again, and he was in no shape to safe her, or Stiles and himself for that matter, from it. It didn't seem to want to go near her again, though. It was like it regretted hurting her or something.

Stiles kept his eyes on the creature for the both of them. He was trying to figure out why it wasn't attacking them in the water. Not that he wanted it to, but he found it strange that out of everything, it was in the pool that they were safest in. His eyes widened as he saw the lizard reaching for the water, as if to touch it. He was taken back in surprise when it hissed and jumped away from the water as if it had been burned by it. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim!" he announced to the werewolf that he was holding onto. He and Derek shared an almost happy look together. Which was over just as quick as it had happened when the creature changed directions.

Their eyes both widened, both of them now worried, as the creature moved over towards a groaning Laci. She was waking up, and now it was finally looking in her direction again. They both had heard her groan out in pain as she tossed over on the wet floor. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she was starting to wake up. "Hey! Leave her alone! Over here, you over grown lizard man! Back off the girl!" Stiles tried shouting out to it, but it was no use. The creature was determined with what it was going to do to her. They watched on as it started nudging her with it's head to move her closer to the edge of the pool. "Oh no. It's going to throw her in." Stiles said out as the creature got her closer to the edge of the pool.

Derek felt his heart begin to explode the closer that she got to the edge of the pool. It was going to throw her in. Not to kill her, but it knew that they wouldn't let that happen. Stiles wouldn't be able to hold him up and swim down to get her at the same time, and it knew that already. It wasn't trying to kill both him and Stiles, it was trying to kill just_ him_. "Stiles, you have to let me go." he told him, his eyes never leaving Laci for a second. Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but they didn't have time for that. "Just let go of me and get her. She'll wake up from the water. Just be quick, cause if I die? It will be for nothing. You need me, and you know." he snapped at the teenager holding onto him.

Stiles gave him a simply of his head, a silent agreement passing between them both. They needed to trust each other, and Stiles knew that if there was ever a time where he could actually trust Derek? That it would be when Laci was in danger. He wouldn't do anything to screw up saving her life, and Stiles knew that. He would do the same. They actually had something in common, and that was that they both loved Laci deep down, but she didn't choose either of them. True, Derek had a better chance if something had ever happened to Isaac, but he was stuck in the same boat as him for right now. "Get ready. You've got a minute before I need to breath." he said over to Stiles calmly.

Stiles gave him another nod of his head as they kept their eyes both on Laci, counting down the seconds before the creature dropped her into the pool. As the lizard creature gave her one final push, they knew it was now or never. "Now, Stiles!" he yelled out before taking a big deep breath as Stiles scrambled to let him go, letting him go under as he swam off towards a sinking Laci. He took a deep breath and dove underwater, darting over to her sinking body. After what seemed like forever, he finally wrapped his arm around her and kicked up. As they both broke surface, they both gasped for air.

He hurried to get her away from the edge so she wasn't in striking distance of the lizard creature. "I've got to get Derek. Can you swim?" he asked her in a hurry. She was still coughing up water from having swallowed some when she was pushed in, but managed a small nod of her head. Stiles didn't hesitate long before letting her go and driving back under to grab Derek. Laci kicked her legs to stay above water and looked around. How long had she been out? What had attacked her? Well, attacked them? A few seconds went by and Stiles and Derek hadn't come up yet. She looked down to see if she could see them, only to find Stiles struggling to pull Derek up. He was caught on something.

She took a deep breath and dived in after them. Derek wouldn't have a lot of time left with no air. She swam down to the boys as fast as she could and saw that Derek needed air, and he needed it now. She moved without thinking and pressed her lips against his, giving him the air she had taken in before swimming down to them. His eyes widened a little, now having a little air in him. It wouldn't be long before he would need more though. She needed air more now herself. She swam back up and gasped as she took another deep breath, which she would need to give Derek again if Stiles didn't hurry up soon.

She dived back down to them and pressed her lips against Derek's again, giving him her air like she had done a moment before. She motioned for Stiles to go up and get some air of his own. He nodded his head, almost hesitantly, and swam up to the surface. She shared a look with Derek really quick before going to see what he caught on. She mentally groaned when she saw that it his shirt that was caught on one of the pool light. She motioned to him that it was his shirt. He nodded weakly and she used all of her strength left in her to tear the bottom of his shirt. Once he was free, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kicked them up, swimming as fast as she could with the extra weight now to get to the surface.

As they broke to the surface, the two of them sputtered for air as water erupted around them while they gasped for breath. They were both panting for breath as she strained to keep them above the surface. She wasn't like Stiles, she couldn't keep him and herself up on her own. Where was Stiles anyway? "St-Stiles!" she called out to him as she watched him snatch his cell phone from the side of the pool just seconds before the creature striked at him. It had just barely missed him too, thankfully for them. He kicked off the side to get a bit away from the side of the pool as he kept the phone above water. He was trying to call for help, but who ever he had called had hung up on him and he accidentally dropped his hand down in frustration, completely ruining his phone. "Stiles! Help me with him!" she called out to him as he watched as the phone sank to the bottom of the pool.

Stiles sighed before swimming back over to them. He wrapped Derek's other arm around him as they both now kept him above the surface of the water. "Your brother _seriously_ sucks, Lace." he said over to her as the three of them all strained to keep their heads above the water level. One near drowning experience was bad enough for one night, thank you very much. "How's your head anyway?" he asked her as he kicked a little harder, lifting himself up a bit more.

Both she and Derek were breathing harder then he was since they were under water longer then Stiles was. "It's fine, Stiles." she snapped at him as she spit out some water that had gotten into her mouth while she was talking. He gave her a sheepish look before looking away from her. Laci was trying to stay above water, she was still out of from hitting her head, and the weight of Derek's arm around her shoulders wasn't helping any either. She was going to go under if they didn't get out of here soon. They all winced as the creature let out another screech. "I can't stay up for that much longer. I need something to hold onto." she said out to them as her head went under for a quick second.

Derek was starting to get a little bit of feeling in his limbs again, but not enough for him to stay above the surface on his own yet. Stiles hurried to find something that Laci could hold onto and mentally cheered out as he spotted the diving board. The bars sticking out of it would be perfect. "Come on. Over there!" he said out to the two as he started swimming, weakly since he was getting tired to, over to the bar. Derek wanted to hold onto Laci, but he couldn't He felt completely and utterlessly useless every time that her head went under the water. Every time that it happened, she stayed under longer and longer. She wasn't going to make it that much longer.

Stiles was just barely able to grab onto one of the poles, but the weight of himself, Derek, and Laci, had caused his fingers to slip. The three of them went under like lifeless weights. It was over, they all knew it. Suddenly Derek and Stiles were yanked up by their shirts, tossed aside onto the floor so they could relax. Derek's eyes were closed, and Stiles was pretty sure that he wasn't breathing. He heard a splash go into the water then and he looked over to see what had happened. At first he didn't see anything, but soon he could hear the sounds of gasping breathes,_ female _gasping breathes. It was Laci.

He watched as Isaac jumped up from the water, a gasping Laci tiredly holding onto to his neck as she laid on his back. He heard another growl and turned to see that it was Scott. He was facing the lizard creature, and he needed help. Isaac hurried to carry her over to him and Derek and carefully set her down. "Help . . . Scott." she breathed out tiredly to him as she caught her breath again. He nodded his head without argument and hurried off to go help her brother in the fight. Laci turned to them and saw that Derek wasn't breathing. "C-CPR. H-he ne-needs it . . . now." she said out to him as she pulled herself over to Derek. She struggled to get him positioned right as she started. She pumped his chest three times before holding his nose and breathing into his mouth.

This went on for another three times before something happened. She was giving him another breath of air when she felt it. His head had lifted slightly as he pressed more pressure against her lips. She shot back from him with a gasp as she covered her lips. Derek had _kissed_ her, well, at least she thought that he had done. She had to be wrong though, right? She just had to be. He couldn't have kissed her, he wouldn't do that to her. She looked down upon hearing Derek coughing up water and breathed out in relief upon knowing that he was alright now. He wasn't going to dying, and neither were she and Stiles. "Oh, thank god." she breathed out before she looked over to see how her brother and Isaac were holding out.

She helped Derek sit up as she and Stiles watched on as Scott and Isaac crouched down beside each other, snarling and growling as they each held a sharp piece of glass in their hands as a weapon. She wanted to call out to Isaac, but she held herself back from doing so, knowing that it would only hurt him if she did that. She still couldn't believe that he was here, that he had saved her. He had dived right into the pool when Scott couldn't get her when he grabbed Derek and Stiles and he dived in himself to get her. The three watched on in confusion as the creature saw it's reflection in the piece of glass that was in Scott's hand and freaked out. It took off, crashing through the window without some much of a flinch.

Isaac took a deep breath and shifted back like Derek had taught him too. While Scott stayed where he was in shock, he dropped the piece in his hand and hurried off to Laci. She scrambled to her feet and fell into his arms the second she was up on her feet. He held onto her tightly and swung her around happily. He had missed her so much, but he was more worried that she had been hurt. He pulled her back slightly as he touched the tips of his fingers to her cut on her head. She winced, but gave him a weak smile as to tell him that she was fine. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" he told her as he pulled her back into his arms.

She didn't mind as she held onto him just as tightly. "I promise." she whispered into his shoulder as she nuzzled her head into his shirt. He didn't seem to care that she was soaking wet and was getting him wet too, he just wanted to hold onto her. "You shouldn't be here, Isaac. I don't want you to be caught." she told him as she just held onto him. He just kissed the top of her head, not caring about being seen by someone right now. All that mattered to him was her and her safety.

He buried his head into her wet strands of hair and breathed in. Mixed in with the chlorine, was her natural send of sweets. He felt like a kid in the candy store when he smelled her scent. He loved it and he had missed smelling it. She didn't seem to understand that no matter what, if she needed him, that he would be there for her. No one could hurt him, especially not some cop. "You needed me, Lace. I'll always be here when you need me." he said down to her before he pulled back to look at her. She raised her eyes up and gave him a weak smile, a smile that he had missed seeing. "God, I missed you." he breathed out with a small laugh before dipped his head low and kissed her.

They both seemed to explode when their lips met. Neither had felt anything like it before, and neither of them wanted it to be over. Of course, making out in front your alpha, your best friend, and your twin brother? Yeah, not the best of ideas. Derek angrily strained to get up, forcing himself to move, and went over to Erica. He patted her cheek, slowly waking her back up. She woke up with a gasp as Scott went over to Stiles and helped him up to his feet. When the kissing couple finally came up for air, Isaac slipped off his sweat shirt, leaving him in just a wifebeater. She stripped off her own jacket and happily took the one that he was offering her.

%$#$%# %$ %

Once they were all settled, they group had all hurried outside. Stiles and Scott set up the laptop and opened up the Bestiary that Scott had figured out was on the keys that Allison had given Stiles earlier on. As they were searching for the right page, Isaac had his arms wrapped around Laci and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up before she could get home and take a nice hot shower. He didn't want her to get too cold and get sick. Derek was checking on Erica and making sure that the creature hadn't hurt her too badly. As the two boys flipped through the pages, they began to notice that the writing wasn't even in English. "Is that even a language?" Stiles asked out to him as they continued to skip from page to page.

Scott glanced over to see that Isaac and Laci were sitting perfectly fine on the steps behind them. She was wrapped up in his sweatshirt, and Isaac was holding her in his arms as an extra way to keep her warm. She was laughing and smiling, something that he hadn't seen her do in what seemed to be a very long time. She was happy, and it was all because Isaac was back and she got to see him again. He shook his head and went back to look through the pages, but it was starting to become useless at this point. They couldn't understand any of it. "How are we suppose to figure out what this thing is?" he said out in frustration to his friend.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said out to the two as he and Erica approached them.

He shot a look over to Isaac, and as if a silent conversation passed through them with one look, he was whispering something to Laci before helping her up to her feet. Stiles, Scott, and Laci all looked at Derek with a frustrated look. He knew the entire time what that thing was, and he didn't think to offer to let them in on that little fact? Well, he was a big help. "You knew the entire time?" Stiles blurted out, obviously the cold was getting to him.

"No. Only when it was confused by it's own reflection." Derek explained to them. He felt like he should have known earlier, but he couldn't dwell on that now. He knew the truth now and that was all that mattered.

Isaac caught sight of the look on Derek's face. He knew that the three of them would be leaving once they were done swapping information with Scott. He hurried to pull Laci off to the side. He wasn't satisfied with only seeing her for a few minutes. "Go home and shower after this. Put on something nice and meet me at the grave yard under the angel." he whispered to her, though he knew that it was useless. He knew that Erica, Derek, and Scott could all hear what he had said to her.

She seemed hesitant on agreeing to what he said to her. Not because she didn't want to go, or that she was confused by what she thought had happened back inside when she was giving Derek CPR, but because she didn't want to risk Isaac getting in trouble anymore then he already was. "Someone could see you, Isaac." she insisted as she grabbed a hold of his hand and gave him a worried look. "I'll wait as long as I have to, Isaac. Especially if it means that I have to wait to get to see you again. I don't care if it's a month or longer, I just want you to be safe." she continued on to whisper to him. She just wanted him to be okay, especially after everything that had happened to him in the past month.

He understood where she was coming from, he did, but that didn't change things for him. Not for one minute. He wanted to be with her. He _needed_ to be with her. He needed to just hold her for longer than one minute and be able to breath her in. He wanted to talk to her about what he had missed since the last full moon. They had an anniversary coming up too, and he wanted to do something special for it. He just wanted her. "I'll be okay, Laci. As long as I'm with you. I'm going crazy down there without seeing you." he admitted to her as he gave her a quick kiss. He made really missed stealing kisses from her.

She hesitated for another long minute, which scared him. After having to hear her in trouble and not being able to do anything about it, it had almost killed him. He couldn't take another night with holding her, without kissing her. She seemed to give in to him as she rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him back. "Alright, but you better stay low and out of sight." she told him before giving him another kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back, chuckling as he nodded his head to her. Their kiss went on for another minute before Derek voice cut them off and forced them to stop. It was time for him to leave. With one last kiss, he set off to follow Derek and Erica, leaving Laci behind with Scott and Stiles. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, biting back a scream of excitement. She couldn't wait for tonight, things finally seemed to be looking up for once.


	56. Tonight We Are In Love

Thanks for all of the reviews. Again, thank you all for your opinions. Just a warning for this chapter. It's gets a little **M**, not graphic or anything, but just putting the warning out there for readers under 14, if there are any. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 56

$#%^$%#%^$%^$ #%^$^#

After a nice long hot shower, Laci waited until her brother, who she needed to be in deep sleep for this to work, and her mom to be a sleep. While she was waiting for that to happen, she towel dried her hair and curled it into nice dark ringlets. She left it down, knowing that Isaac loved playing with her curls when they cuddled. Once her hair done, she went to her closet and picked out a yellow colored summer dress that went down to just above her knees. She pulled on matching black and yellow laced bra and panties before slipping on the dress. She saved her shoes for last right before she left and slipped on a pair of black flats with a yellow laced design on them.

Once she was done, she quickly brushed her teeth and put on deodorant before slipping on the sweatshirt that Isaac had given her earlier before slipping out of her window. She went to climb down from the tree near her window. How hard could it be? The boys did it all the time, Stiles included, which was all she needed to say as proof. Apparently, it wasn't as easy as they all made it look, though. Her foot slipped off of the tree and she lost her grip. She let out a surprised gasp as she fell back from the tree. She squeezed her eyes shut, reading herself to feel the pain of breaking something, but it never came. She, herself, had land in a pair of arms and slowly let her eyes flutter open to see that Isaac had caught her. "You missed me so much that you couldn't wait for me to come up and get you?" he asked her with a hint of a smile as he whispered to her.

She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her. She had forgotten how safe she felt when he held her. She really had missed him, but she hadn't known how much until now. Any number of weeks without seeing him was officially banned from happening ever again. She'd go crazy if she had to go another day without hearing from him. "I really did missed you." she said up to him as they turned the corner. She looked up at him to see that he was trying to keep his face hidden until they got to the grave yard.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt and had the hood up over his short curls. He even went as far as having a hat on under the hood to keep his eyes from any cameras or anything that were near by. She couldn't help but wonder if Derek had taught him to look for those. He stopped only long enough to finally put her back down. Once she was safely back on her feet, she wrapped her arms back around his arm and they continued down the street toward the grave yard. "I missed you too, Lace. You have no idea how much I missed you. I would have sneaked out again, but . . ." he trailed off as they came up to the gates.

She pulled him to a stop and stood face to face with him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, sighing in relief of having felt her touch again. "It's alright, Isaac. I'm just happy to see you now." she told him before she got up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back slowly at first. Fire works seemed to go off around them as he deepened the kiss. He cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. His other arm snaked around her waist, pressing her up against him as the kisses between them grew hotter.

Their kisses grew more eager as Isaac backed them up until his back hit the fence. She giggled into the kiss as he nipped her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly. A growl rumbled inside of his chest as his hands roamed her body. She suddenly blushed when she felt him tugging on the sweatshirt. She was caught up in his kiss, though, causing her not even to notice as he pulled it up and slipped it right over her head. She gasped as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, continuing down to her shoulder. The straps to her dress fell off her shoulders because of his lips. "We-we should ge-get in-oh wow-inside." she said out to him as she realized that they were still in the public's view. She blushed, wondering how many people could see them from their windows.

He slowly lifted his head from her shoulder, a lust filled look played in his eyes as he nodded and took her hand, leading her inside of the grave yard. She followed behind him without any protests. He paused when they got closer to the angel statue, the statue that he had originally wanted her to meet him at before he came and got her at her house instead. "Close your eyes, Laci. I want to surprise you." he told her as he looked back at her. She gave him a look before sighing and rolling her eyes as she covered them with her hands. Just to be extra careful, he moved behind her and placed his own hands on top of her smaller ones.

He started to lead her forward. She was starting to wonder where he was taking her, but she trusted him. She knew that what ever he was doing, that it was for a reason, and that all she needed to know to continue walking forward blindly with him. He tugged on her to a stop after another minute and whispered into her ear to hold on another minute until he said otherwise. She waited with her hands over her eyes, just like he said to do, until she heard him say that it was okay to look now. She lowered her hands from her face and let her eyes flutter open. She gasped, covering her mouth in shock, at the sight before her.

Isaac was now standing in front of table that was covered by a sheet and that was made for two people. He had taken off his sweat shirt to reveal that he was wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt unbuttoned with a black tee shirt on underneath. His jeans were worn out a bit on the knees, but he was other wise cleaned up nicely. He stepped aside and motioned for her to come to the table. Her smile beamed brightly from her lips as she moved closer to him and the table he had set up. She fixed the straps to her dress and smoothed down her hair, suddenly wishing that she and Isaac hadn't just made out like that before he showed her all of this. She felt like she was a complete and total mess now. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Laci." he whispered to her as he took her hand and helped her into her seat before going over and sitting in the seat across from her.

She lifted up her dish cover that was covering her food, which just happened to be only an ordinary bowl, to see that he had prepared bowls of ice cream for them. She smiled brightly upon seeing the cookie dough ice cream in front of her. It even had the rainbow jimmies on it, just like she liked. She looked over at him with a happily surprised look to see him eating his own bowl of chocolate ice cream. "You remembered." she said out to him in surprise as she remembered telling him what her favorite ice cream was on their first date.

"Of course I did. It was our first date." He said back to her as he glanced up at her shyly, something he hadn't done in a long time.

_'They ended up just buying a large cup of cookie dough ice cream and had decided to split it like they did with the brownie during lunch. They grabbed two spoons before heading to find a booth to sit in so they could enjoy their dessert. He watched on in enjoyment as she took the first bite of it and moaned in delight as it melted in her mouth. "Mmmm, this is my absolute favorite ice cream, like, ever. You have no idea how much I've missed having it, Isaac. It's so good, you just have to try it." she told him as she scooped another bite out of it and held it up for him to eat._

_She felt like she was on heaven right now. Not only was she having ice cream, but she was also having a really good time. She hadn't stopped to think if Derek was locked up tight tonight, or if he was safe where ever he was staying at or not. She wasn't thinking about the alpha, or even how Stiles was doing with Scott back at the house. All she was thinking about was how good this ice cream was and that Isaac was a better date then she had expected him to be. He laughed out nervously as he took the spoonful of it from her and let it melt down his throat. He nodded his head in agreement with her, it was really good ice cream. "Do you not, uh, get ice cream a lot?" he asked her as he got his own spoonful of it. He was curious to know what she meant by that._

_She gave him a small smile in return as she took another bite. She knew that she shouldn't have been having ice cream, but after what she had just went through? She deserved a little amount of sweets. "I'm actually not allowed to have it. I take ballet, and ice cream isn't the healthiest of foods around, so I try to stay away from it. I made tonight an exception, though, since it's a special occasion and all." she told him as she took another bite out of the cup. He looked at her puzzled for a moment, not knowing what she could find to celebrate. She just laughed when she saw his confusion. "Stiles finally made first line!" she exclaimed with a laugh. His shoulders dropped in disappoint, obviously thinking that she was going to say something else. "And, of course, it being our first date and all." she added in with a sly smile, though her voice sounded as if she was more shy about it when was saying that part._

_He blushed just like she did as they ate their ice cream in an awkward silence. Neither would look at the other for a long few minutes, but Laci finally looked up. She giggled when she saw the ice cream dripping down from his bottom lip. She leaned forward and reached out to him, causing him to realize that she was doing something. He felt his heart race a mile a second as she cleaned off his chin with her thumb. "Oh, uh, um . . . thanks." he mumbled out as he looked around at everything but her. She just laughed and shook her head as she sat back down in her seat.'_

It was like all his new confidence was out the window when he was alone with her. It felt like he was on the first date with her again. He didn't hate it, not completely, he just didn't want to seem like he was the same weak guy that he was before. He didn't want to be the guy who couldn't protect her anymore. He had proved it to her just a few hours ago that he could protect her. That meant something, didn't it? He looked up at and smiled at her with a loving look. She was just so amazing in his eyes, and she only got more beautiful now with his enhanced sight. He could see from where he was sitting across from her that her olive colored skin was smooth, something that he knew personally to be as soft as silk.

Her hair shined perfectly in curls that fell down past her shoulders. Her curls always bounced when she talked. Her eyes lifted as if she knew that he was looking at her, and they sparkled with pure happiness as a bright smile broke out on her lips. Her smile seemed to brighten the space around them. He found himself smiling simply because she was already smiling. "I love you." he blurted out to her on accident. His eyes widened when it registered in his head what he had just said to her. She seemed to go into shock too. "Uh, um, oh, er, yo-you don't ha-have to-to, you know, say it-it back. I-I-I didn't mean to say it ou-out loud." he rambled on nervously as he avoided her eyes.

She was going to leave, he knew that she was. She was going to be freaked out and leave him just like everyone else he loved. He had said it too soon. He was going to scare her off, he knew it. He glanced up at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she looked hurt, which couldn't be right. She should be relieved that he didn't mean to say that he loved her, shouldn't she? God, girls were confusing. "Yo-you don't love me, then?" she asked him, as if she was really hurt by that.

He studied her for a long moment, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head at the moment. Did she want him to say that he loved her? It wasn't like they had just started going out or anything. He could be in love with her, right? Why else would he have said it like he did? He loved her. Oh, god, he was _in_ _love_ her. "I do-do. Love you, I-I mean." he said out to her, now unsure of himself. "Yo-you don't have to say it back, if you don't want. . ." he trailed off when he noticed her getting up from her seat. He watched on as she slowly came up to him. She lifted up her dress a little as she moved her leg between him and the table. He felt his heart race as she straddled his lap now. "La-Laci," he breathed out, not knowing what she was doing.

She quieted him by leaning down and kissing his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers lacing in his curls as their kiss deepened. His own hands fell onto her waist, pressing her body up against him. Her body arched against his as he left eager kisses down the curve of her neck for the second time tonight. She gasped as he sucked on her skin, causing her fingers to tug on his curls as she rubbed against him. He groaned against her skin from the feel of her body against his own. He had really missed her these past few weeks, and all the pent up feelings were coming out now.

Her breathing soon became shallow and hitched as he left quick butterfly kisses down her chest. She raised his head back up when he was going too low, bringing his lips back up to her own. Their lips moved in sync with the others as their bodies stayed pressed together. The air around them suddenly became thick, making it so the clothes that they were wearing became too hot for them both. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he raised up from his chair, picking her up with him as he did. He used one of his hands to brush the dishes from the table quickly before grabbed the sheet. He tried to put it on the ground, but it was harder said then done. His mind was hardly focused on the task at hand.

He was more focused on the fact that she was pushing at his dress shirt, trying to push it off of him. Once the sheet was off of the table, thankfully not just dropping in a crumbled up mess, and he carefully lowered them down onto it. He settled down in between her legs, their kiss never once breaking. She succeeded in pushing off his dress shirt, him now tossing it aside and completely forgetting about it once it was gone. His hands roamed down her body, running back up as he hit the hem of her dress. His fingers slid under the clothing, causing her to grow stiff all of a sudden.

He paused in his kisses and pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. Her doe eyes fluttered open then, locking with his confused blue ones. He realized where this was going, and grew suddenly nervous. They had never gotten this far before, and he wasn't sure if she was anymore ready for it then he was. They could always stop and he'd bring her home. She knew that it wouldn't mind, much. He'd do it for her, though, and she knew that. He loved her, and would do anything for her. Even if that meant stopping_ this_. "We can stop, if-if you want." he whispered down to her. She bit her lip, not knowing what she wanted to do. She wanted him, but this was going to be their first time with each other.

She jolted forward when she saw him about to get up. As she crashed her lips onto his again, pulling him back down to her, they both knew what her decision was going to be. His hands roamed down her body again, stopping at the hem of her dress. They slowly laid up together as he pulled it up from her body. He lifted it over her head, her curls bouncing at it was let free from the dresses hold on them, and he tossed it away just like his dress shirt. She shivered as a gust of wind hit her bare back as he only let go of her long enough to slip off his other shirt. Once it was tossed aside just like the others pieces of clothes, the two of them laid back down onto the sheet together, her fingers working on his jeans before slipping them off along with everything else. The dead silence was broken as sounds of love were made.

The Beacon Hills grave yard would _never_ be the same after tonight.

#%^$%^$%^$#

Neither knew how late it was, but by seeing the dark sky starting to brighten just the slightest, they knew that it was some time early morning. Laci laid up from his chest and held the sheet to her naked chest as she looked around the grave yard. She and Isaac had really just had sex for the first time. She was sore, but after a few minutes, it had been just simply amazing. As another gust of wind hit her bare skin, she shivered slightly. She blushed went Isaac chuckled behind her. "Lay back down if you're cold, Lace. I'm plenty warm, especially after that." he said out to her as he reached out for her.

She didn't move to lay back down with him just yet, though. She was still looking around the rest of the grave yard surrounding them. She felt weird, like someone was watching them now. She hadn't registered the feeling before, for obvious reasons, but she could feel it in her gut now. It felt like someone was here with them, watching them. She shivered again, now feeling exposed as the creepy feeling came over her. "I can not believe that we just did that, in a grave yard no less. Do you think anyone saw?" she asked back to him as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes when he thought that she meant she can't believe that she had slept with him at all, but he could see how wrong he was in her eyes. She was happy, the happiest that he had ever seen her before, and he was the cause of that. He laid up from the ground to sit beside her, using his shirt to cover certain parts of him since she was using the sheet to cover herself. He brushed back her curls off of her shoulder and pressed a kiss there. "It's a grave yard, Lace. Everyone here to see us is, you know, dead." he told her as he started kissing her neck. She shivered again, only this time out of pleasure from his kisses.

She tried not to give into his kisses again. She still felt like someone was watching them from the shadows now, and the feeling wasn't going away anytime soon. "I'm serious, Isaac. I feel like someone's watching us. It's not like we're the only ones to ever break into a grave yard before either." she said to him, her voice now filled with worry. He slowly pulled back from her neck and locked eyes with her as she turned to look back at him. He raised up his hand and cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips slowly, lovingly, before pulling back from her.

The laughing aurora around them had died as seriousness of everything took over them both instead. "You're safe, Laci. I won't let anything hurt you again." he told her, his voice firm and serious as he kissed her again. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as they both laid back down on the sheet underneath them. Their bare limbs entangled together as she snuggled into his side again. He kept his arm around around her and kissed her head as they got resettled together. "I'm stronger now, Laci. I can keep you safe from that Kanima thing, and I will. We're gonna find out who it is, and we're going to kill them. I'll kill it myself before it ever touches you again. I won't let it hurt you." he said out to her as he ran his fingers through her curls. When he didn't hear her say anything back, he looked down to see that she had fallen a sleep in his arms again. He smiled down at her slightly and kissed the top of her head for a long moment. "I love you, Laci, and I always will." he whispered to her as he held her close and just took the happiness out of the last couple of minutes that he had with her before he had to get her home.


	57. New Girls and New Attitudes

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Here's the chapter that has me probably most worried. So be kind, or not, I'll take what reviews I can get lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci and Melody, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 57

#%$#$%#%$##%$^

The weekend had come and gone, and now it was time to get back to school. Thanks to Jackson's 'confession' to the sheriff, Isaac was now allowed to return to school. He knew that it was only because Derek had a mission for him and Erica, but he was going to milk it up as best he could. He hadn't told Laci that he was coming back either, so he couldn't wait to surprise her at her locker in the morning. As he swaggered down the hall, he felt as if he was a predator looking for his prey, he looked smug as he passed by the whispering girls.

He felt like he was on top of the world for once in his life, as if he could do anything that he wanted now. All he needed now was his girl and then everything would be perfect. He still couldn't believe that they had finally crossed_ that _line, and in the grave yard no less. He chuckled at the memory of it. It was ironic knowing that the one place that they found the most privacy at was a grave yard. It would seem like it was their place now, seeing as how all of their best moments happened in there. Though, that night had to be the top of his best moments with her so far. If _ever_. It wasn't every day that he told a girl, who still stayed with him afterwards, that he loved her.

He rounded the next corner to the hall that he knew led to her locker. He could smell her sweet scent from the parking lot. She was here, and she was close. He could now hear her voice now, and she was laughing about something as she talked to one of her friends as she switched stuff in her locker for the things in her arms. He grinned to himself, readying himself for his kiss good morning. Though, if he were being honest? He knew that a simple kiss wouldn't be all that he was getting from her. His grin fell suddenly when he saw something odd. That Matt kid was taking pictures of Laci, who he noticed was completely unaware of him taking the said pictures of her.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he stalked over there, his predator eyes locking in on the photo taking creep. He appeared at his side and snatched the camera out of his hands right as he took another picture of Laci. He tried to get it back, but Isaac had a good height on him. He started looking through the camera and saw that most of his pictures were all of Laci. None of them seemed as if she knew that he were taking them though. "You know taking pictures of another guy's girlfriend is gonna get you a black eye, don't you?" he said to him, giving him a taunting look as opened the camera up and took out the SD card.

Matt looked panically back down at his camera, hoping that Isaac didn't do any damage to it or the SD card in his hand. He hadn't expected Isaac to come back to school. Today, or any other day. He had thought that he was gone for good. He hadn't even known that he was behind him, or else, he wouldn't have been so obvious about the pictures that he was taking of Laci just now. "Uh, Stiles, he, um, he said that you and Laci had a falling out." he explained back to him. Isaac studied him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was lying to him or not. He wasn't. He was going to _kill_ Stiles.

Isaac snarled at the mention of the loser, and his body shook in anger. He took a deep breath, though, before giving Matt another smug look. He held up his hand that held Matt's SD card in it. Matt started to protest, trying to save his pictures, but it was too late. He had completely destroyed it and all of his pictures were gone. "Oops." he said to him with a smug look and a shrug of his shoulders. "Stay away from my girl, cause I'd hate for, you know, something to happen to the entire camera." he said with another smug look as he tossed the camera back to Matt before taking off towards Laci.

Matt was fuming as he checked over his camera to make sure that Isaac hadn't done any more damage to it. He looked up, his eyes narrowed now, to see Isaac slipping in between Allison and Laci, attacking her lips as he pulled her close. A wave of anger washed over him as he watched Laci smile and respond to Isaac's kisses with eagerness as he pushed her against the lockers. It was like he didn't care that people were now watching them or that Allison had been talking to Laci before Isaac showed up. The hunter in training slowly, and awkwardly, started to walk away, leaving the kissing couple behind. Isaac grinned as she started kissing his neck. He looked up and locked eyes with Matt, shooting him a smug look.

He had won this round.

#^$%^$%^

Laci was just sitting in her seat, boredly playing with her pencil, when Allison slid into the seat beside her. Allison looked over her friend really quick. Something had seemed off with her this morning, and the feeling was still there. She looked sore, but what could she have done to do that? "Hey, you okay?" she whispered over to her. Laci blushed, only making her curious about what had happened to her friend. "What's going on? Did something happen besides the pool thing with Derek and Stiles?" she asked her, wishing that her friend would just tell her already.

Laci looked around to see that there weren't a lot of people in class yet. The teacher wasn't even in the room either. She was dying to let out her excitement over the other night with Isaac, and if she was going to tell anyone, it would be Allison. She hesitated for another moment before leaning over to whisper to her. "Isaac and I went to _that_ step last night." she whispered to her. Allison's eyes widened before she blushed as the implied activity that her friend and her boyfriend had done was clear in her head. "It was a little creepy, but it was still amazing." she went to tell her.

That confused Allison. How could doing what they did be creepy? She was talking about them having sex for the first time, wasn't she? She shook her head, confusion clear on her face now as she leaned in closer to her friend. "What do you mean creepy? We are taking about the same thing, right?" she asked her. When Laci didn't say anything for a long moment, Allison was trying to figure it out. "You guys didn't, you know, while he was in . . . uh, fury mode, did you?" she asked her. She knew from personal experience how a werewolf could shift into their wolf form while kissing. Scott had had to stop a few times because of it before.

Laci blushed upon remembering certain moments of the night, and looked away from Allison to hide her blush. It only made Allison think that she had confirmed her suspicions. "No, uh, I mean, he had his moments where he lost control for a minute, but no. He was in control through out most of, you know, _it_." she tried her best to explain to her. "And it wasn't creepy because of _him_. It was because of _where_." she continued on to tell her. It had just confused Allison more, though. Where could they have done it that would creep her out so much?

"Where did you two have . . ." she started to ask her.

"The grave yard." she cut her off.

She looked away, not wanting to see Allison's reaction to knowing. She took a deep breath before looking back over at her friend. "I mean, it was only suppose to be a date, but we haven't seen each other in weeks, and it . . . you know, it just happened. The grave yard is kind of our place, and it's the only place that we could get privacy from Scott and Derek." she felt the need to defend their place to Allison before she had even said anything. It was their place, no matter how creepy it was. It didn't change the fact about it.

Allison was about to say something when the teacher came in with another girl trailing in shyly behind her. Allison looked over at Laci to ask her who it was, but the look on Laci's face told her that she knew this girl. "Quiet down everyone! I'd like you all to welcome Miss Whittemore back to Beacon Hills high school." their teacher said out as she motioned for the girl to find a seat. Allison watched on as the girl seemed to beam when she spotted Laci and took the desk on the other side of her.

She noticed that she and Laci only had one trait in common, and that was their height. They were both tiny at just barely 5 feet it would seem. This girl, who apparently was Jackson's 'sister' that no one told her about, had strawberry blond hair and had a smile that seemed to go on for miles. She was dressed similar to her brother with the designer clothes, though you wouldn't know if not for the fact that she's been friends with Lydia for almost a year now. Her jeans flared out at the bottom, but they were fitting from the knee up.

Her shirt ruffled down in an ocean blue color with a gems beaded on in a heart design. She wore a denim crop jacket over it and her blond curls were pulled up into a pony tail with two strands left out to frame her face. Laci and this new girl shared an excited smile before hugging quickly. Allison was left even more confused now. What was going on, and why hadn't anyone told her about this girl before now? When Laci and the girl returned their attention back to their own things, Allison leaned over to Laci and got her attention. "Who is that?" she whispered to her when she finally got her attention back to her.

Laci glanced over at the new girl to see her getting her things ready for class. She knew that people would be talking about her, but she didn't seem to care. It had to be a Whittemore trait or something. Laci turned back to Allison after another second. "She's Jackson's adopted younger sister, Melody. She was sent to some private school for high school, but I guess that she'd back now. Probably missed her brother too much. Those two might have nothing in common, but they're wicked close." she explained to her friend before going back to listening to the teacher. Allison looked past Laci to look at this Melody girl. She _sure_ came back to town at a convient time.

#$#$%^$%^#

The three girls walked into their chemistry, which by looking at Melody's schedule they found that she had it with them, and paused when they got to the door. Well, Laci and Allison paused, Melody kept going and sat down at a free table. Laci and Allison shared a confused look when they saw that Scott and Stiles were sitting on either side of Lydia and Isaac was sitting behind them alone. Erica was sitting on the other side of Stiles, at the table that he should have been sitting out if he hadn't moved it over to Scott and Lydia's table. They shared another look before moving toward the tables. Laci took her seat beside Isaac as Allison took the free seat with Melody that was across from Scott. She shot him a look, one of which he motioned back to Isaac with his eyes.

Isaac had caught Laci off guard as he hooked his foot around her chair leg and pulled her closer to him. She gasped out in surprise as she bumped into her boyfriend. Scott and Stiles looked back at her with a worried look. Isaac smugly wrapped his arm around her, as if making it clear to the two boys that she was his. Laci looked up at him with a nonimpressed look, wondering why he was acting like this. She shrugged off his arm and moved her seat back, causing Stiles to stifle a chuckle at the rejection. Isaac's smug look fell as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He glanced over at Erica, who was giving him a smug look in return. He rolled his eyes at her and glared down at the table. "Einstein, once said, two things are infinent. The universe, and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe." Mr. Harris started to say as he came up from the back of the room. "I, myself, have encountered _infident_ stupidity." he said out as he patted Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles tried not to be affected by the obvious insult about him by his teacher. He looked up past Lydia and Scott and caught the worried eyes of someone else. He studied her for a second before he realized who it was. It was Melody Whittemore. She was back in Beacon Hills. His jaw dropped slightly as she gave him a weak smile, as if trying to comfort him. He gave her a small nod of his head in return and looked away from her. Isaac, who had been watching, turned his eyes on the new girl. Unlike Stiles, he didn't miss the fact that the girl's heart sped up when Stiles gave her the nod or that she was now blushing. He scoffed in disbelief. This girl, _willingly_, liked _Stiles Stilinski_.

He snapped his attention over to Laci when she elbowed him in the side, shooting him a warning look. He tried to look innocent, but he knew as well as she did that today he wasn't so innocent. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Lets see if two heads are indeed better then one. Or in Stilinski's case, less then one." he said out as he shot Stiles, who was watching Laci from the corner of his eye, a sharp look. "Erica. Take the first station, you'll start with . . ." he trailed off at the noise of people moving around.

He looked up as the group of Laci, Isaac, Stiles, Melody, Allison, and Scott all turned around to see what was going on. All of the boys in their class, besides Stiles, Scott and Isaac, all had their hands raised up. The majority of the group looked surprised, while Erica and Isaac just looked smug. Laci met Isaac's eyes and looked confused. She didn't understand why he was acting like this right now. She knew something was off this morning when he was suddenly back at school and attacking her with his lips first thing, but she hadn't put much thought into it just because she had really missed him and she was happy to see him in school again. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Mr. Harris said out to the boys in the back as the hands slowly went down. "Start with Mr. McCall." he told the two of them. "Alright, next two." he said out as he went down the list of partners.

%#$#%$ %$

Laci looked to her left at her new partner. It was Melody. She looked around the room to see who else was paired together. Isaac was sitting with another girl in their class. She studied them to see how far he was going to take this whole 'cocky' thing that he had going on for himself today. She was silently happy over the fact that he paid no attention to her. He kept sneaking glanced at her, giving her shy smiles as if he was trying to show her that he was still himself. After his fifth attempt at doing it, she finally gave in and sent him a shy smile of her own in return, one of which he seemed to see as success as his grin grew slightly before he returned back to his work. She giggled and shook her head at him and returned to her own work with Melody. "So that was pretty clear as to answer my question of who's in your life right now. Isaac Lahey? When did that happened, and do you know if he happened to have gotten any long lost twin brothers suddenly?" Melody giggled as she whispered over to her.

Laci blushed, knowing fully well that Isaac had just heard that. She glanced over to him to see him trying not to smirk and look over at her. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled as she whispered "Ass." out to him, knowing that he would hear her. She giggled when she saw him chuckle, meaning that she had been right about him being able to hear her. She turned back to Melody as she was putting a kind of powder into the beaker. "So can I guess that the crush on my best friend is gone? Did you meet any preppy boys in that fancy gymnastic school that you were going to?" she whispered to her friend with a knowing look.

Melody immediately blushed at the mention of her old crush on Stiles. Her eyes flickered forward to the boy two tables in front of them. He was only paying attention to Lydia. Had he over grown his own crush on Laci and moved onto Lydia while she was gone? Would things be different if she hadn't left town? "I'll take that as a no then." Laci said out, bringing her attention back to her. "He doesn't like her as much as I think he use to, you know. I think after the triple date we all had he kind of got turned off by her." she whispered over to her, as if trying to help her out.

Melody looked at her confused. Stiles had never liked Lydia before. She's only been gone for a little over a year, she couldn't have missed that much. Stiles had always been in love with Laci before. That was a known fact to everyone, except apparently Laci herself. She was about to ask her if she knew, but the sound of Mr. Harris's bell went off, announcing to the class that it was time to switch up the partners. Laci got up from the table, giving Melody a quick 'welcome home' before gathering up her stuff and leaving. She was about to get the free seat next to Isaac in the front, but Stiles snagged it before she could. She and Isaac shared a look, she knew that he was ready to shove Stiles out of the seat for her, but she shook her head no.

She mouthed 'after class' to him before going to get the free seat beside one of the other girls she knew from her dance class. She would have sat with Allison, but Erica had already taken the seat beside her. Isaac growled in annoyance as he turned back to Stiles, who was looking at him with a nervous look. When he realized that he had caught him, his expression turned cold. "If you hurt a single chestnut colored hair on her head, or even _touch_ Lydia, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to one of them as a birthday present." Stiles threatened him as he started uncapping one of the bottles that they were suppose to use.

Isaac chuckled and glanced back at Laci, who was watching him with curious eyes. She was wondering what was going on between him and Stiles. His eyes then flickered over to the new girl. What had she meant by 'triple date' when Laci was talking to her? How much did he miss while he was in hiding? What hadn't Erica and Boyd told him? "Really?" he said back to Stiles as he returned his attention to what they were doing. "I haven't actually been invited to one of Lydia's birthday parties before. Laci, on the other hand, I've touched her plenty of times. She happened to like it." he said to the boy beside him with a smug smile as he remembered how Laci had kissed him, had touched _him_, only a few nights before.

Stiles gave him a bitter look before continuing on with the experiment that they were suppose to be doing. He felt sick just thinking about Isaac being with Laci. He knew that they were dating, and he'd seen them make out before, not willingly might he add, but he knew Laci. She wouldn't cross _that_ line with just some boyfriend of the moment. She would wait for the guy that she really liked, like loved, not just her boyfriend at the time. She had told that him herself. "I _really _don't want hear about your sex life, or rather, your _non-existing_ sex life, with Laci. Besides, she'd never do _that_ with the likes of you, too wolfy for her." he said back to him as he kept his attention on the test tubes in his hands.

Isaac gripped the pencil in his hands with a death grip. Where did Stiles get off saying something like that? He shot him a glare, that the human boy didn't see, and his eyes flashed a golden yellow color as his breathing became shallow. Laci jumped to her feet when she saw that Isaac was loosing it over what ever Stiles had just said to him. She walked as calmly as she could up to the room, passing Isaac on her way. She pretend to trip and fell right into his arms, causing multiple gasps and little giggles around the room. She blushed and brushed away her hair as she wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So sorry. You know how clumsy I am." she said to him with a small smile as she locked eyes with him.

Their eyes locked together, his eyes filled with mischief as if he were still on a high from the night in the grave yard between them. She felt her heart race as he ran his hand under her dress, tickling her skin as he risked doing it in the middle of class. Stiles looked at the couple in disgust before he looked away again. He looked behind them and saw Scott glaring daggers at the back of Isaac's head. "Miss. McCall!" Mr. Harris snapped from his seat. "If you would please be so kind as to return to your own seat and not one that is other wise occupied." he said out to her, having had enough with watching the two teens.

Laci blushed again and went to get up from Isaac's lap, but his grip tightened around her waist, keeping her from leaving his lap. "I vote that she stays, Mr. Harris. I don't mind sharing my seat, especially if it's with her." he told him as he looked her over. "At all actually." he said out to their teacher as his lips twitched up with a grin. Laci felt completely and totally embarrassed now as she looked down at Isaac with a shocked expression. He never would have said that before. What had really gotten into him?

Laci pinched his arm, causing him to wince and jolt in his seat long enough for her to get up from his lap and jump back onto her feet. "Love hurts, doesn't it?" she said out loud enough for the teens around her to hear her. A few of them snickered at her. She leaned in close just so he could hear her then. "Focus and stay calm. Think of me . . . Friday night in the grave yard." she whispered over to him, giving him a wicked little smirk of her own before she kissed his cheek and walked back to her own seat, knowing that Isaac and the rest of their little group were all watching her. Once she was seated again, Isaac chuckled and turned back to Stiles. He tilted his head to side with a smug look. "I think that she likes me wolfy more then you think." he told him just as the bell went off again, telling them that it was time to switch partners.

Stiles grumbled bitterly as they both got up from their seats and went in search of a new partner to be seated with. Stiles hadn't even thought to register in his head to sit with Lydia as he took the seat beside Scott next. Isaac saw Laci motioning him over to a free table for them to sit at, and he wanted to go, but Erica grabbed onto his wrist, giving him a warning look. They had a job to finish and it was his turn to get it done. He mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Laci before reluctantly taking the seat beside Lydia. Laci was left with an empty seat beside her until Allison slid into it, but her eyes ignored her as they were locked on Isaac with a hurt look. She jumped when Allison put her hand on top of hers. "I'm sure that he'll make it up to you after class." she whispered to her friend. "Besides, he's not the kind of guy to leave you after he finally gets you to sleep with him." she continued on to say to her.

Laci's eyes shot open as they snapped over to Allison. Did she just say that, _out loud_, in a room full of _werewolves_? One of which was her _brother_. "Allison." she hissed. "Did you happen to forget that Scott can _hear_ you? Shut up!" she whispered to her friend, her voice breaking on accident as she tried to keep her voice low. Allison blushed, now realizing her mistake, and looked away from her friend. Laci glanced around the room to see Stiles, Scott, Erica, and Isaac all looking at her with different expressions. Stiles and Scott both looked horrified, though, Scott looked like he was scarred for life. Erica just rolled her eyes and went back to her partner, which unfortunately was Melody. Isaac just looked smug as he winked at her and turned back to Lydia and their own experiment.

Laci felt her cheeks burn up in total embarrassment. They all knew what she and Isaac had done now, thanks _so_ much to her best friend Allison. Allison, to spare her anymore embarrassment for one class, continued on with the rest of the experiment in silence. Which Laci was _extremely_ grateful for. A few minutes went by before the bell rang again. "Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly? You should now be looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris said out to the class. Laci and Allison pulled their own crystal out of their jar and shared an impressed look."Now, for the part of that experiment that you will all enjoy. You can eat it." he explained to them.

Laci and Allison shared a look with each other, neither wanting to be the one that had to eat the crystal. "I chew half, you chew the other half?" Laci suggested to her as she held it up. Allison hesitated, but soon nodded her head. Laci smiled weakly as she took the first bite out of the home made crystal. She chewed slowly at first, thinking that it was going to taste just awful. When it didn't, she passed it over to Allison. She was about to eat the second half of it when she jumped suddenly. "Lydia!" Scott called out as he jumped up from his seat. The whole class looked at him confused, even Laci and Allison didn't know what he was doing.

"What?" Lydia snapped at him.

She was just as confused as everyone else, and now, just like Laci, she felt even more embarrassed then she was already. As if today wasn't already bad enough with her having to have a meeting with the school's shrink and then flipping out during math class wasn't bad enough for her. Scott looked around and saw the look on Erica's face. He knew that this was how they were going to test Lydia to see if she was the Kanima. He couldn't do anything in the middle of class, though. He couldn't risk it. "Nothing." he said out to her and everyone else as he sat back down in his seat. All he and Stiles could do was watch on as Lydia took a bite out of the tainted crystal. They were hoping, as bad as it sounded, that she would fall to the floor paralyzed, but nothing happened. Scott sighed in disappointment as he looked outside the window. He felt his heart drop.

Derek was _here_, and he knew that Lydia had failed his test.


	58. Just Hold Me Once More Before The War

Thanks for all of your reviews, and I'm hoping that those of you who don't like Melody give her more of a chance as she comes into the story more. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci and Melody, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 58

%$#%$#%^$^%#%$#%^

When chemistry class was over, Isaac had grabbed onto Laci before Scott and Stiles could even think about it. He pulled her out from the class and pushed her into the closest janitor's closet that he could find. For a second she thought that he was going to kiss her, but the look in his eyes told her other wise. He was upset about something. "What did you mean when you were talking to Melody? What triple date did you go on, Laci?" he whispered to her harshly as he grabbed onto her arm, shaking her a little in anger. He looked down his grip in shock, not believing that he had grabbed her like that. He immediately dropped her arm after realizing how hard he had been holding it.

Laci looked up at him in shock. She hadn't even realized that she had mentioned the ice rink disaster to Melody. It must have just slipped out on accident without her even realizing it. "It was nothing, Isaac. Allison and Scott wanted to go on a date, but they couldn't without Lydia going too. So then Stiles went to keep Lydia company. Scott was being a jerk and didn't want to leave me home alone cause of, you know, _you_. So they made me go, and to make it worse, Stiles had invited Matt to come." she explained to him. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell what actually happened on the 'date'. He had every right to now, he was her boyfriend. "He tried to kiss me, Isaac." she confessed to him. "But I dodged him. I don't want to kiss anyone but you, Isaac. You know that." she whispered back to him in rush, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

She wanted him to believe her, but she wasn't going to beg him. She knew deep down that he would believe her. He knew that she wouldn't have been like the way she was on Friday with him if she didn't care for him as much as she did. He felt his anger spike instantly at the mention that that Matt kid had tried to kiss _his_ girlfriend. He wasn't helping his case, _at all_, by taking pictures of her either. He was pretty sure that Laci didn't know about those either. He had seen the pictures before he wrecked the SD card. She was never even facing the camera in any of them. "I'm gonna kill the loser." he snarled out as he turned to leave. Laci panicked and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back.

She did the only thing that she could think of that she knew would calm him down, or at least distract him long enough to forget about Matt. She kissed him. As her lips crashed onto his, he didn't hesitate on kissing her back. Laci smiled into the kiss as they hit the shelf behind them. She was happy to see that he wasn't mad at her. Not that he had a reason to be, she hadn't done anything that was even considered cheating on the triple date. She had basically just hung out with Stiles for most of it. Her laughter was heard as he lifted her up in his arms, pressing her in between the shelf and himself as he attached his lips to her throat, greedily kissing away at her skin. She gasped as her heart beat fluttered, causing him to grin against her skin. He could always get her heart to race and it excited him.

The two were so caught up in their make out, that they didn't even notice the door being open until it was too late. Laci gasped as she suddenly dropped to the floor when Isaac was ripped away from her. She rubbed her side as she looked up, only to find Stiles and Allison looking back at her. Where was Isaac? She heard a slam against the wall and jumped up to her feet, racing out of the closet to see what was going on. She felt herself freeze when she saw Scott holding Isaac against the wall angrily. They were both seething in anger. "If it wasn't bad enough that I had to hear what you did with my sister? I don't want to hear you guys_ doing it _in the janitor's closet." Scott snarled in a low threatening voice as he slammed Isaac against the wall again.

Laci looked back at her two friends to see if they would be doing anything to get Scott off of Isaac. Neither were moving to do anything, though. She scoffed at them and jumped forward, grabbing onto Scott's arm. "Scott, let him go. You're gonna get us all in trouble." she whispered to him as she started tugging on his arm to make him let go. She wasn't getting far in accomplishing anything, though. "Scott! Please, just let him go!" she tried again, but still nothing was working when it came to her short tempered twin brother. She kept trying though as she continued to try and pull Scott off of Isaac. Scott suddenly growled at her, his eyes flashing a dangerous golden color because of his anger.

Stiles jumped forward then and pulled Laci back a few steps. Isaac snarled when he saw Scott snap at Laci when she was just trying to help him. He shoved Scott off of him and went to send a hard punch his way, but a hand had caught his raised fist before he could take a swing at the other wolf. He seethed as he looked down to see that it was Erica. She shot him a warning look before he snatched his arm away from her. He shot a glare over to Scott before going over towards Laci. "I'll see you later, Lace." he said down to her stiffly before kissing her lips quickly. Before she could register what had just happened, Erica and Isaac were taking off and Stiles was tugging on her arm, leading her off into the other direction.

$%#%^#%^#

The three of them had pulled her all the way down to the boy's locker room and into Coach Finstock's empty office. Laci knew for a fact that it would empty for the last period and the rest of the afternoon. Stiles checked the rest of the of the office, obviously not knowing that little fact like she did, as Allison stayed close to Scott. She hopped up onto the desk as Stiles leaned against it beside her once he was sure that no was around to hear them talk. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott told them as he shut the door behind them.

Allison and Laci shared a shocked look together. Neither understood what had happened just now in their chemistry class. It couldn't have been good, though. Especially since Derek was here to see it. Laci had a bad feeling it had something to do with the whole eating that crystal thing for the experiment. Maybe there was a reason why Isaac hadn't touched it or had even offered to eat it himself? Erica hadn't touched her's either. Melody hadn't even flinched or shown anything happening to her when she ate it, though. So maybe that was just to throw them off? "Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked Scott as she turned to look at him again.

Scott looked between them all. He wished that Derek hadn't done this, that he had left it up to them to figure out. His pride was hurt, though. The Kanima had made him defenseless, and both of the McCall twins knew how Derek hated to be weak. "If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes." Scott told them seriously. He knew that they didn't want to hear that, even Laci who hated Lydia, but it was the truth. "Especially after what happened at the pool." he said as he shot a knowing look to Stiles and Laci since they had been there with Derek.

They both had been hurt by the Kanima, just like Derek had been. Stiles had almost been killed _twice_ by it ,and it had even tried to kill Laci when it threw her into the water. Lydia hated Laci, everyone knew that for a fact. The Kanima had never _actually_ touched Stiles, only made sure that he was out of the way for the kill that it had really wanted to make. "It's not her." Stiles told him determinedly. He knew that Lydia was cold and that she hated Laci, but that was no real proof. She might have been bitten by the alpha, but, _once again_, that didn't prove anything.

Laci was starting to catch on now. So was Allison. That was what had been going on during chemistry class. That was why Isaac had turned down sitting with her for the final step of the experiment. It wasn't because he wanted to do it, but it was because Derek was making him sit with Lydia, and he had Erica there to make sure that he didn't screw it up. "Stiles, she didn't passed the test, okay? Nothing happened." Scott tried to explain to his friend. He knew that Stiles didn't like Lydia the way that everyone else thought he did, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. They were still close friends since they went to the dance together. He was there for her when Jackson had dropped her like dirt.

"No, it can't be her." he tried again to convince them, but it was no use.

At the end of the day, it didn't matter if any of them believed that she was the Kanima or if she wasn't. She knew deep down that Stiles knew that too. He just wanted to believe that it was what they needed to know to save her. The two girls shared another look, knowing the truth about how bad this situation really was. Especially now since Lydia choice this year to be weird. "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or . . ." Allison trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

The spoiled stubborn red head was her friend whether she liked it or not. She didn't want to think of the possibly that someone might actually want to kill her. "We've got to figure out a way to protect her." Laci said out to them, finishing what Allison had wanted to say but couldn't.

She hopped down from the desk and walked over to her taller friend. She gave her a weak smile as she grabbed onto her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Just because she didn't like Lydia, didn't meant that other people didn't like her either. "Well, I really don't think he's going to do anything here. Not at school." Scott told them all, trying to stay positive in all of this. Lydia was their friend, he had to keep her safe just he did Stiles, Laci, Allison, and even Jackson. He couldn't let Derek, or anyone else for that matter, hurt them.

That wasn't a safe bet, though, and they all knew that for a fact. Derek was sneaky. He could get Lydia anywhere he wanted, and no one would know it. For all they knew, he could simply invite into a deserted room with his seductive grin and she would probably go willingly right towards her death. "What about after school?" Allison told him, pointing out that school was, in fact, almost over. They couldn't hide in here forever, especially without Lydia knowing that something was up.

They were running out of opinions here, and they were running out of them fast. Laci was even starting to feel bad for her. The rich girl in question was the one who was running out of chances, and she didn't even know it yet. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Laci said out to them. "He listens to me, most of the time. I can tell him that it wasn't her, I would know. If it were Lydia? She wouldn't have just pushed me into the pool that night, fully knowing that Stiles would just save me a minute later. She would have killed me with her devil claws. She hates me, remember?" Laci tried to point out to them all. She knew that it was far fetched, but it was at least something.

The three just shared another look. None of them were even convinced that it wasn't her that had attacked them before. That wasn't a very good argument on Laci's part either, and if she said had that same thing to Derek? Lydia would be dead for sure. "By three o'clock?" Stiles said out to her. "And you telling Derek that Lydia would kill you if she just _happened_, and I'm _not_ saying_ is_, to be this Kanima thing? Bad, _very_ bad, idea. You do remember who Derek is and how mean he can be when something concerns you, right? Not to mention your little grave yard tapping boyfriend, in case you just happened to forget about him! She would be dead before she even leaves her next class." Stiles was trying to stay calm, but this whole Kanima thing was freaking him out on a major level. He glanced back over at Laci and saw her look suddenly embarrassed and hurt, and he realized then how harsh that must of sounded to her. "Laci, I'm sorry about that. It was uncalled for. I didn't . . ." he started to say to her.

"It's fine, Stiles. It's true. We did it in a graveyard, okay? Scott already got his anger out on Isaac about it in the hall, Allison got her laugh about it in class, and you get your little snide comment about it just now. It's over and done with now. Let it go." she cut him off as she looked away from them all.

The boys both shared an awkward cough to clear their throats as they avoided looking at her for a minute as the, just as awkward, silence fell over them for a long minute. Allison gave her friend a small look, feeling bad for her. It wasn't like she and Scott hadn't crossed_ that _line themselves before. Laci just had the bad luck of having a werewolf for a brother who had really good hearing. "There could be something in the bestiary." she said out as she grabbed a hold of Laci's hand again, this time her being the one to squeeze her fingers and a way to comfort her.

Laci gave her a grateful smile in return for the attempt. The boys seemed to be oblivious to the bonding moment going on between them, though. They were more focused on the fact that they still didn't have a plan as to what to really do about Derek and his pack when it came to keeping Lydia alive and still oblivious herself to the werewolf secret. "Oh, you mean the 900 paged book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles snapped at them, reminding them that the Bestiary wasn't in actual English for them to read whenever they felt like it.

The girls and Scott all rolled their eyes at him and lowered their heads. They were running out of idea, and not to mention, they were running out of time too. Allison seemed to remember something as she lifted her head back up again. "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." she told them as she looked around the room. At least one thing seemed to be working for them right now. That's if the person that she had in mind could really translate the book for her.

Scott sighed as he looked around the group again. He really didn't want to do what was going through his head right now, but he didn't have any other choice on the matter it would seem like. "Uh, I can . . . talk to Derek, _alone_." he stressed on the 'alone' part as he looked straight over at his sister. She shot him a confused look in return, but he knew better then to believe it for one second. They both knew that Derek wouldn't be alone and she could be hurt if she came with him. "Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her." he told them as his eyes left his sister and looked around at the other two of them.

Laci sighed, knowing what she could do if it wasn't going to be talking to Derek. Which, might she add, she could probably do a lot better then her brother. "I can try to distract Isaac and Erica from getting to Lydia before we're ready to go. Cause you guys do know that Derek definitely is going to have them try something else before 3 O'clock." she pointed out to them all. None of them disagreed with her. "If anything, I can slow Isaac down." she added in, knowing that there was good chance that she wouldn't be able to stop Erica at all, but she knew that she could slow down Isaac.

Stiles didn't seem to see how she could be so sure that she could slow down beast one and beast two on her own, let alone just beast one. "And how do you suppose you're going to slow him down?" he asked her as he shot her a look. Laci shot him a look, as if asking if he was seriously asking her that. He cleared his throat when he realized how exactly she was going to 'distract' Isaac. "Right. Horny werewolf boyfriend. You kiss him and he'll drop everything to kiss you back." he said out awkwardly as he cleared his throat again and looked away from them all.

Scott sighed, knowing that she was right. Derek wouldn't just rely on himself for this one, especially when he knew Scott already knew what he was going to do. Isaac and Erica were already in the school, why wait until after school when they could grab Lydia now? "Fine, you get Isaac, but don't bother with Erica. She hates you just as much as you hate Lydia. I don't want you getting hurt again." he told her sternly. She nodded her head, not even going to argue with him on this one. That was how serious this all was. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" he said to the rest of them, wanting to make it clear to the three of them, not just Allison or Laci.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked him.

Scott had just wanted to protect them. He didn't mean that they couldn't protect themselves, because he knew that they could. He couldn't risk them, _any_ of them, getting hurt, or worse, though. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to one of them. "It means you can't heal like I do." he said to her. He saw the look flash in her eyes and her knew that he had said something wrong. "I just don't want you getting hurt." he said more softly to her, but she just shrugged him off.

She wasn't the same girl that she was before. If her aunt Kate had taught her anything, it was to protect herself. She was stronger then Scott thought that she was, and she wanted to prove it to him, to _everyone_. The boys and Laci watched on with curious and confused expressions as she dug around her bag for something. "I can protect myself." she told them as she held up a bag sized bow and arrow. Stiles and Laci had to give her that one. That thing looked frickin' awesome! "What?" Allison asked him when he didn't say anything. The look on his face had said enough, though. Something else was wrong. "Did something else happen?" she asked him as she looked around the group.

Laci glanced over at the clock. She knew from going off the rest of the year, that in five minutes, it would usually be the time when Isaac and her missed the last ten minutes of what ever class they just happened to be in to meet up in the locker room for a quick make out since he normally wouldn't have been able to see her after school. She pulled out her phone and texted Isaac to see if he was still going to show up to see her. She glanced up to see Scott and Allison talking in private. She looked back down at her phone when it went off. _'B there in 2'_ it read. "Guys, Isaac's on his way down here right now. You need to leave, like, now." she said out to them all.

The boys looked at her confused, but Allison got it. Laci had told her about the secret meetings in here before when she had to cover for her once. She sent her a small smile before she motioned for Scott to go. He nodded, giving his sister one last wary look before leading the way out. He suddenly went stiff as he reached for the door knob. Without warning, he spun on his feet and caught the arrow just seconds before it had hit Allison in the head. She was breathing hard in fear as he yanked her away from it. The three's eyes all snapped up to Stiles, who was holding onto Allison's cross bow now. "Uh . . ." he said as Allison held her hand out for the weapon. "Sorry." he told her as he quickly scrambled to hand it back to her. "Sorry. Sensitive trigger." he said to Scott, as if he would really believe him. The three other teens just rolled their eyes as him as Scott yanked him out of the room, Allison leaving with them.

Now Laci just had to worry about how she was going to keep Isaac in here with her. She knew that Erica was still deadly on her own, but she would have a harder time finding Lydia without Isaac with her. She paced around the office for a few minutes. She knew that just kissing Isaac wouldn't stop him from leaving. She wasn't going to sleep with him again, in the coach's office for the love of god, either. She wasn't going to be one of those girls who used sex to get what she wanted. She was caught up in her pacing that she didn't even notice when the door to the office opened. "Laci?" a voice asked out her.

A small scream left her lips out of surprise, causing Isaac to chuckle. He hadn't meant to scare her, she knew that he was coming down here, but it was still funny. "Isaac, sorry. It's just with everything going on right now, I'm kind of jumpy." she told him. She wasn't lying to him either, she was extra jumpy since the pool incident. Isaac shut the door behind him, giving the locker room one last look before going over to Laci. She met him half way and was soon pulled into his embrace. She breathed in deeply, just taking the moment to stay in his arms for as long as she could. This was the Isaac that she knew, not the one that was in chemistry with her. He wasn't like Jackson when he was on a power trip. He was sweet and he was almost . . . perfect.

Isaac buried his head into her shoulder, breathing in the scent on her cotton candy scented shampoo. He often wondered if that was what made her smell so sweet all the time, but he knew that she just smell sweet on her own. He didn't know how to describe it. She was just so . . . sweet. "I told you before, Lace. That thing is not going to go near you again. I'llkillit before it even _thinks_ about touching you again." he said lowly into her as he glared at the floor behind her. He wasn't kidding , or exaggerating about it either. He would kill that Kanima thing with his bare claws if it ever came near her again.

Laci looked up at him in surprise. She had never heard him be so cold before. It reminded her of what she was suppose to be doing here, though. "It's not Lydia, Isaac. I know that she didn't pass that test in chemistry, but trust me. Please, just . . . just_ trust _me on this. It's _not_ Lydia." she said to him as she pulled away from his arms. She searched his eyes, trying to find out if he believed her or not. He had wanted to, she knew that, but he couldn't. He was sticking to the facts and to Derek's orders.

"Laci," he sighed as his shoulders fell.

She just shook her head at him, not wanting to believe that he was picking Derek's orders over her. She knew that it wasn't as simple as that deep down, especially since she could see that he believed her. He just couldn't disobey Derek. He was the alpha now. Scott had struggled with the same problem when Peter was alive. He turned to leave, thinking that she didn't want to see him now. She snatched his hand back before he could take more then a step away from her, though. He looked back at her now confused. "Don't kill her, Isaac. Derek can go after her, he has Erica and Boyd, but _please_, you can't be the one to kill her. I might not like her, and she doesn't like me any better, but she's still my friend. _Please_." she begged him as she held onto his hand tightly.

Isaac just looked at her. He didn't know what to do. He knew what he needed to do, he needed to find Erica so that they could go and hunt down Lydia. It wasn't what he wanted to do, though. He _wanted_ to stay here with Laci and just hold her again. He _wanted_ to just kiss her and tell her that she would be okay, that _they _would be okay. "Laci, you know that I have to be there. Derek said . . ." he started to say, but the second he had said Derek's name, she found herself getting pissed off with him.

"I don't _care_ what Derek _said_, Isaac! I _care_ about _you_!" She cut him off.

He wasn't thinking, she knew that he wasn't. He was just following Derek's orders blindly, not even caring to think about how dangerous the out come would be if he did Derek's dirty work for him and got caught doing it. "This is _Lydia Martin_ that we're talking about here, Isaac. Do you honestly think that you could kill her and that no one will notice her suddenly gone? If someone ever found out that it was you? _You'd_ be the one _killed, _notDerek. They wouldn't just lock you up this time, you know that, Isaac. They would put you somewhere where the hunters could get to you and kill _you_, and I . . ." she trailed off as she ran out of breath. She sniffled, now realizing that she was crying. "I can not loose you like that, Isaac. I _can't_. I-I-I just . . . not after that night in the graveyard. After doing what we did, after what you _said _to me? I can't . . . I can't . . . I-I-I . . ." she broke into a ramble, not being able to say it.

Isaac didn't say anything as he rushed toward her and pulled her into his arms again. A sob broke loose from her lips. She didn't know why she was crying, she wasn't upset a minute ago, not as far as she knew anyway, but here she was, crying in his arms. Either she was a really _amazing_ actress, or she had a _serious_ problem. "I'm not going anywhere, Laci. Nothing could take me away from you, not even Derek or the hunters." he told her as he rested his chin on top of her head as he held her tightly to him.

She knew that he couldn't promise such a thing like that to her, not being what he was and who he was loyal to. The Kanima was proof enough of that. Things could happen and they wouldn't know what to do about it. People were starting to die now, and she had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from here on. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Do you promise?" she asked him. She had still needed to ask him, even if she knew that what ever he was say next was going to be a lie.

"I promise."

And as he kissed her, sealing their false promise of safety, she just really didn't care. All that mattered right now was that his lips were on hers and his arms were wrapped around her and just holding her to him. If only time could freeze right now and they could stay like this forever? She would be so happy. Reality was cruel, though, as it came crashing back down. As she felt a vibration on her side, she looked down at her phone that was in her pocket. She saw a text from Stiles saying to get to her house pronto, she knew that their moment was over then and that it was now time for battle. The lines were being crossed, and they weren't on the same side in this one.


	59. Who's Side Are You On?

thank you all for the reviews! Almost to 800, wow! You guys are awesome, truly! Thank you guys so much! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 59

$#^%$%##%$%^$^%#^

Laci had managed to grab a ride from Matt back to her house since Scott was some where unknown right now. The ride to her house was awkward for her. She tried to keep the conversation slim to nothing besides to tell him when to turn and what house it was. He didn't seem to like that, but she hardly noticed his frustration with her. He dropped her off and was about to ask her something, but she was out of the car and running towards her house before he could get out one word to her. He growled out in frustration as he hit the steering wheel and took off down the street. She hurried up the steps to her house and banged on the door. She could hear scrambling on the other side and soon Allison and Stiles opened the door to let her inside.

Maybe that was saying it wrong? Stiles had more like taken off her arm as he pulled her inside of the house. He slammed the door shut behind her and quickly, as fast as he could, and barricaded the door behind her again. She and Allison shared look, and Allison just shrugged her shoulders. Stiles was always over dramatic about everything he did. She glanced back out the window and felt her blood run cold. They were here. "You have to call Scott." Allison said out to Laci as she turned away from the window. "Derek's here, and he's got company." she said to them as they all shared a look.

Laci nodded as she left the two at the door and went down the hall to check the rest of the doors to the house. Derek and Isaac both had been in here plenty of times to know where everything was to get inside. She took out her cell phone and speed dialed her brother as she checked the back door. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, it's me." she said into the phone as she clicked the lock on the door. She quickly grabbed a kitchen knife from the knife holder and held it up in her hand carefully. At least now she had a weapon. She just hoped that she didn't need to use it on anyone. _"What's wrong?"_ she heard her brother ask her on the other end of the phone. "You need to get here now, Scotty. Right now." she told him as she hurried to the windows and locked them too before heading back out to the front to wait with Stiles and Allison.

_"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'm on my way."_

With that, she hung up her phone. Without thinking, she slid in under Stiles' arm and moved the curtain to the side to get a good look outside. She sighed as she saw Isaac just now joining Derek and the other two. She winced when she saw Derek slap him off the back of the head very hardly. Night had fallen and it just made the situation all the more worse. Laci let the curtain go and looked up at Stiles. They had no idea what to do now. Scott wasn't going to get here in time at this point. Laci glanced over at Allison then to see her doing something with her phone, and she had a bad feeling it wasn't to call Scott. "What are you doing?" she asked her.

Upon hearing her question, Stiles looked over at her too. Both were confused as to what she was doing with her phone. They shared a wary look, knowing that it wasn't Scott that she was thinking about calling. "I think . . . I think I have to call my dad." she told them both as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. She didn't want to do this to Scott, or to Laci since it would Isaac and Derek that they'd be hurting, but this was too much for them.

Laci shot a sharp look at her. It wasn't just her relationship on the line if she called in hunters as back up. They would kill Isaac, and Derek too. She couldn't let that happen. There had to be another way. There just had to be. She had to convince Allison that it was bad, _very bad_, idea to call her dad in on this. "But if he comes? They'll kill Isaac, Allison. Not to mention that if he finds you here? You and my brother . . ." she started to tell her, but she trailed off when she saw the look in Allison's eyes. She already knew. Laci just shook her head. She wasn't going to give up, not before they've even tried fighting back. "I'm going upstairs to make sure the bedroom windows are all shut. Don't you dare call your dad, Allison. We can handle this on our own." she told her as she quickly wiped her eyes and hurried on upstairs, not waiting to hear anything else that Allison had to say.

Laci had checked the two of the three bathrooms, yes three because Scott had his own inside of his room, and so did she, quickly. The windows were securely locked and there was no way they'd be getting in from there. She could hear Lydia and Jackson fighting from Scott's room and let them be for now as she checked every where else. She checked her mom's room next. She made sure to check the closet and under the bed too before going over to both of her windows. She quickly hurried to shut them both and locked them up tight. She just hoped that she had gotten to them before anyone noticed them being opened in the first place.

Onto her own room then.

Back down stairs at the front door, Stiles and Allison were both still trying to keep their eyes on the four wolves that were all outside. They hadn't even made a move to get inside yet, but the two weren't going to let their guards down for one second. Stiles was starting to get antsy just waiting for them to do something, though. He glanced down at Allison's cross bow and quickly formed a plan in his head. "I got an idea." he said out to her in a whisper. Allison looked over at him, really hoping that it was a good idea he had in his head. "Shoot one of them." he told her as he motioned to the four standing outside. It might not kill them, but it would at least spook them. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Are you serious?" she hissed back at him.

Stiles wished that she wasn't serious right now. He wished that this wasn't happening, that they weren't about to be attacked and killed by people that they knew and had at one time been good friends with. God, two of them were in love with his best friend, one of which she knew about. Stiles was pretty sure Derek didn't even realize that he was in love with Laci too, but he's been there himself. He knew the longing look pretty well by now. They couldn't let Lydia die, though. It was up to them to protect her, even if she didn't know that that was what they were doing. Even if that meant fighting against someone you loved, in Laci's case. They all knew that if it came down to it, she would need to fight Isaac or Derek. They just hoped that she could do that. "We told Scott that we could protect ourselves. So lets do it." he told her. She looked at least kind of interested in his idea now at least. "We'll at least give it a shot, right?" he whispered over to her with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay." she told him after another minute of thinking it over.

Stiles looked surprised that she had agreed to it. He was almost hoping that she would be against it. He knew that Laci would be, and suddenly he wished that she was down here to object and stop him from talking anymore. Unfortunately, she wasn't. He might talk tough, but he was more scared then anyone else in this entire house, and that included Lydia. At least, he was _almost _positive that he was. He couldn't back out now, though. Not with a life of one of his friends on the line. "Look, they don't think that we're going to fight. Especially not Laci since she's dating Isaac and all. So if one of them gets hit? I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them." he whispered over to her as he glanced back outside really quick.

Allison took a deep breath and slowly looked back out the window. She studied them all over, but none of them looked any more innocent then the other. She was dying to shoot Erica, but she wasn't the most dangerous one out there. She knew that it was Derek who was the most dangerous, and then it was Isaac since he was the most control out of the newest three wolves. "Which one?" she asked back to Stiles.

He, unlike her, had seemed to be almost completely and utterly certain on his choice the second that the question had left her mouth. He didn't even need to think about it for more then a second or two, and one of those seconds where just for hesitation. "Derek, definitely Derek. Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head." he told her. He knew that Boyd might have been the better choice, he was big in the muscle way, but Derek was the strongest out of all the them. With him down, they would win. Besides, Laci would seriously hurt him if he even thought about saying Isaac.

Allison shot him a look. He wasn't thinking about it right. Derek was older, he was more experienced then the other three when it comes to this stuff. He wouldn't be taken down that easily, especially not by her and her alone. Stiles had accidentally shot at her earlier and Scott caught it just seconds before it hit her head. If he could do that? Imagine what Derek could do. "If Scott was able to catch an arrow? Derek definitely can." she said back to him, a bit more frustrated then she was before.

The two teens didn't have a clue as to what they were doing, and not being able to decide on who to shoot was seriously making it a lot worse. Stiles glanced out the window for another quick second before looking back at Allison. "Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three." he told her as he leaned against the window. Where the hell was Scott? They could really use him just about now.

"You mean two?" Allison out, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looked at her confused. Where had she learned to count? Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, that was three people, not two. "I-I mean three." he stuttered out to her. She just shook her head at him, telling him that he was wrong. He quickly scrambled to get a better look outside. She was right. It was only Boyd, Derek, and Erica that were standing outside. "Where the hell is Isaac?" he asked out loudly as they both looked for him. It was now or never. Allison raised up her cross bow, getting ready to shoot. Neither of them had noticed Isaac coming up behind them both until it was too late. Allison swung around to shoot at him, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to drop her weapon, and tossed her aside easily.

He quickly grabbed Stiles from the door and tossed him in the other direction, throwing him into the other room just as easily. Stiles backed up a little as Isaac came stalking towards him, his eyes shining a golden color as his canines sharpened. He was about to lunge at Stiles when a scream broke the silence. He froze where he was. It was _Laci's_ scream. He quickly turned on his heels, a growl leaving his throat, as he hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, to where her screaming was coming from. He followed the sounds of her screams to her bed room. He kicked down the door, causing her to scream again.

There she stood, knife still in hand, cornered in her own bed room by the Kanima. It was hissing at her as it crouched threatenly in front of her. "Isaac!" she screamed out to him as if she couldn't have been any more happier to see him. The Kanima hissed at her again, causing her to scream out when it knocked the knife right out of her hand. The beast inside of Isaac seemed to fight it's way out upon hearing and seeing her in danger. His face morphed as his claws extended. "Laci, duck!" he snarled out to her. She didn't hesitate to do as he said. She dropped to the floor in a second flat, covering her head as Isaac charged forward. He tackled the Kanima down, being careful of it's claws just like the last time that he and Scott faced it.

It kicked him off of it, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Laci screamed out upon seeing him hit the floor with a loud thud. "Laci, run!" he called out to her as he climbed up to his feet. She shook her head, not wanting to leave him to facing the Kanima on his own. She had seen what that thing had done to Derek with just a scratch. She didn't want to leave the fate that was almost Derek's to Isaac by leaving him in her home alone with it. "_Run_!" he growled at her before he charged again at the Kanima to keep it out of her direction. She still wasn't moving. "Laci, _now_!" he snarled out again as he took a swipe at the Kanima. He managed to give it a good scratch, but it healed soon afterwards.

Laci finally listened to him as she scrambled up to her feet to get help. Derek would help Isaac for sure, especially since it was against the Kanima. Even if it was her, sort of, friend, she couldn't let it kill her boyfriend. She paused in the main hall to see the damage done to the down stairs by the others. She looked up to see Scott, who must have just arrived, toss a paralyzed Erica back to Derek and Boyd. "Scott!" she screamed out as she hurried outside to get to the others that were out there. "The Kanima, it-it was in my room. Isaac, he's . . ." she cut off from telling them anymore as they all heard a crash above them. They all looked up to see Isaac come flying out from her window, glass following him as he landing on the lawn, knocked out cold from the fall. "Isaac!" she screamed out as she hurried past her brother to get to him. They all watched on confused as Laci hurried down to Isaac's side and moved his head into her lap.

She brushed back his curls from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead. He had saved her, only get hurt himself by the Kanima. She really owed him one this time. She could just vaguely hear the sound of sirens coming towards the house, but that was none of their concerns at the moment. Well, maybe Derek's concern. The sound of a screech was heard from the second floor of the house. It was loud enough to wake Isaac back up, or at least enough to open his eyes. He jumped, not knowing where he was, but Laci tightened her hold around him, whispering to him that it was alright. He was breathing hard as he and the others all looked up to see the Kanima coming out from Laci's bed room window. They all watched on as it took off into the trees behind the house. Derek looked down at Erica and then over at Isaac. He'd be safer with Laci here, and she'd be safe with him too. "Get her out of here." he said to Boyd as he motioned to Erica before turning to his other beta. "Isaac, stay here with Laci." he order the teenaged boy.

The two of them both nodded their heads at him. Isaac sat up a little, wincing as he felt the small pieces of glass in his back from when he hit the window, but other wise stayed where he was in Laci's arms. She was about to help him up to his feet when the sound of heels coming from the house caught their attention. They all looked towards the front of the house to see Lydia stomping out from the inside of it. "Would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell _is going on?" she demanded as she scanned the row of faces in front of her. All of them shocked and now confused as they looked back up to where the Kanima had been. Scott shared at looked with Allison and Stiles, one of worry and a bit of fear.

"It's Jackson."


	60. I Can Do It Better Than You

Ah! Only four more reviews until 800! Wow! I wonder if we'll get to 1,000 before I finish up season 2! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 60

$%#%^#%^$%^#^#^%

Soon enough everyone was split up with their own tasks to do. Stiles and Scott had gone after Derek, who had gone after Jackson a minute before they did. Boyd had picked up Erica and taken her back to the subway train like Derek had told him too. Allison took Lydia home, which left Laci and Isaac to deal with the cops. Which wasn't as bad as they thought that it was going to be. At least Stiles' dad wasn't with them. That wouldn't have gone over well. They just told the officer that was there that someone had tried to break in through the door, but when they couldn't? They settled for breaking her bed room window instead. She explained to them that she had called Isaac over when she heard the banging on the door. Her mom was at work and her brother was at the school practicing for lacrosse.

She told them that Isaac had gotten there right after she called the cops. He had then told them that he had spooked the guy off when he got to the house. The lady had seemed to believe them, which made Laci feel kind of guilty. She had never been a good liar before, but suddenly she was perfect at it. That just didn't seem right. Once they were all gone, Isaac pulled Laci down onto the couch and wrapped his arm around her. As he did that, she noticed him wince, which confused her since she thought that he had healed. "Isaac, what's wrong?" she asked him. He didn't seem to want to tell her though. "Isaac, show me. Now." she told him when she saw him wince again when he moved.

He finally sighed after another minute and turned so his back was facing her. He painfully shrugged off his leather jacket and button down flannel shirt before lifting up his tee-shirt to show her something. She gasped as she saw the glass still in his back. "It's not that bad. I'll have Boyd get them out when I get back." he told her as he tried to shrug it off as if it were really nothing. It obvious that it wasn't nothing, though, and they both knew that. She jumped to her feet to leave the room suddenly. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked out to her as he let his shirt fall back down and he got up to his feet as well.

Laci paused in the entry way and looked back at him with a small smile. She was just going to make him more comfortable. "I'm going to get tweezers and a wet towel. Just sit and get comfortable." she told him as she flashed him another smile before leaving the room. He listened to her walking around as he sat back down on the couch. He was trying not to focus on the pain in his back. He was stronger then that. He tried to focus on just Laci instead. She always seemed to calm him down and make him relax. He listened to her breathing, to her mumbling that she did when she was looking for something. He chuckled slightly when he heard her growl out in frustration.

He knew that he could have lost her tonight. If he haven't had already been in the house when she screamed? Would he have gotten to her in time? He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would have done if something had happened to her. The Kanima wouldn't have even been in the house, and neither would have Laci for that matter, if it wasn't for Derek and the rest of the pack trapping them there. He felt his body shaking in anger as he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He could control it. He wasn't the same as he was that last full moon. He _could _control it. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Isaac, just breath." Laci told him as she sat down beside him on the couch.

He looked up to see her looking back at him with loving eyes. She gave him a sweet smile as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Don't let it control you, Isaac." she told him. "It doesn't control you, _you_ control_ it_." she whispered to him softly as she stayed close to him. He turned his head slightly and gave her a small nod of his head. She was right, he knew that. Derek had told him the same thing a few times now, but it didn't sink like with him like how she said it did to him just now. He wanted to prove to her that she was right to believe in him. He wanted to prove to her that he could do it. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." she told him softly as she moved away from him. "Shirt off." she told him as she motioned for him to take his shirt off.

He chuckled softly at the statement she had just said to him, causing her to scoff and roll her eyes back at him. She swatted his arm, telling him to grow up. With her help, he lifted up his shirt from his body and slipped it off over his head. She felt her heart drop when she saw the blood running down his back from the glass that was stuck in his skin. "It doesn't hurt as much as you would think, Laci. Just pull them out." he told her when he felt her fear from behind him. She nodded her head slowly and hesitantly started to take out the pieces. He would hiss and growl at some of them, but he stayed in control.

$% %$#$% %$

It took them about an hour to get all of the glass out. Laci ended up having to burn the towel because of the blood that had gotten on it. Laci was just finishing cleaning up their mess as Isaac rested and let himself heal as he laid out on the couch. She came back from the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on another dish towel, and paused in the door way. Isaac was still shirtless, even though she had gone to the trouble of finding one of the few shirts he left in her room in case he stayed the night. He looked upon hearing her heart beat flutter and smirked when he saw that she was staring at him. Getting the bite had definitely done good for him physically wise, and he found an ego boost in knowing that she was noticing that. "Like what you see?" he said out to her as his smirk grew as her cheeks lit up like campfire when she blushed.

She cleared her throat when she realized that he had caught her in the act of ogling him with her eyes. "Someone's already feeling better." she said out to him as she crossed the room towards the radio in the corner. Isaac sat up on his arm and saw that she had lost her shoes and her jacket. She was dressed down in just her burnt orange colored dress and her usual white tights. He watched on as she pressed a button on the radio until an instrumental classical kind of music came on. "Scott said that he was staying at Stiles' house tonight. He said, very reluctantly, that you could stay until my mom comes home. Apparently, I'm not in danger enough for him to want me with them, but enough that he'll willingly let us stay here alone together." she told him.

Isaac had a very good feeling inside of him that was telling him that he would be staying with her a lot longer then that. Derek couldn't punish him for sneaking away the entire night with her either. He could say that he didn't want to leave her and her mom home alone with the Kanima on the loose. He'd be _protecting_ her, and it was just a bonus that he would be in her bed and he wouldn't be sleeping on the floor. Besides, he never understood why Derek was so anal about him staying here at night. It wasn't like he cared if he was hooking up with his girlfriend or just sleeping in the same bed together. "Do I sense a sleep over in our future?" he chuckled out as he looked over at her. He watched on as she stood up on the tips of her toes, lifting her left leg up as she balanced it out with the top half of her body. He scoffed with an eye roll as she stayed perfectly balanced as she returned her other leg to the ground, managing to stay on the tips of her toes the entire time. "Show off." he muttered out as he looked away from her for just a quick moment before returning his eyes to her.

She spun on her heels then, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at him with a disbelieving expression. Had he really just called her a show off? After the whole 'cocky' act that he was throwing around today? If _anyone_ was a show off in this room, it was _him_. Besides, it wasn't as if he could do any better. "Oh, really, Mr. _Derek JR_?" she taunted him as she shot him a smug look. "You wouldn't have been able to spin, _let alone_ do what I just did, even in your sleep. Trust me, you might be a werewolf? But graceful is not a word that I would put your name down with." she continued to taunt him.

He sat up in surprise, and slightly intrigued now, with her. Was she daring him to do ballet with her? Ha! All he had to do was a little spin on his tippy toes and he would show her. It wasn't like it actually took any effort to stand up on your toes. It wasn't like lacrosse where you needed speed and strength. It was just spinning around and kicking your leg up really high. "Do I sense a challenge in that sentence?" he asked her as the corner of his mouth twitched upward as he got up onto his feet. She didn't say anything as she just motioned for him to go on and show her a move if he thought that it was so easy. "Fine, I'll show you just how 'graceful' I am." he told her as he cleared his throat and did a little stretch for show.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He shot her a smirk, one that she couldn't help but laugh at. His smirk turned into a smile upon hearing her laugh. She got prepared to hold back her laughter, not seeing this going any where good. She covered her mouth to keep back her smile as he attempted at getting up on the tips of his toes. He tried balancing himself out like she had by raising up his left leg. He was completely off centered as his arms waved outward as he tried to balance himself. His spine wasn't straight like it was suppose to be either, and his knee was bent instead of straight out too. "See? What did I te . . . whoa!" he yelled out as he finally lost balance and fell forward onto the wooden floor. Laci squeaked, jumping slightly from the sight of him falling.

He grumbled lowly as her laughter filled the room. He secretly loved knowing that he was making her laugh, especially after the day that she had been put through. "I think I told you that you'd fall, and oh look! You_ did_." she laughed out at him as she helped him back up onto his feet. He scoffed out in return as he brushed himself off and grabbed his spare shirt that she had grabbed him earlier. He slipped it back on over his head, letting the fabric hand loosely around him. "Sit and let me show you how it's done." she told him with a cocky smile of her own.

He raised his eye brow up at her, as if he were impressed by her behavior. He raised his hands up, telling her that he wasn't going to fight her on it, and sat down on the couch, motioning for her to go on. She gave him a little bow before she stretched her leg all the way up, standing as straight as a line. He scoffed and looked away, but she knew that he was just kidding when he looked back with a hint of a smile. "Okay, first you have to find your center and keep your spine straight. You have to be balanced, or else, as you well know, you'll fall flat on your face." she explained to him as she took a deep breath as she lowered her leg back down.

He watched on as she lifted the same leg back, moving the top of her body forward as if they were the same limb. Her body was completely straight from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. Unlike him, she had stayed perfectly balanced as she raised herself up on the tips of her toes on her other foot that wasn't raised up. "See, completely balanced." she said out over to him as she slowly lowered her leg and straightened back out. She spun on her heels then, a smug smile on her lips. "I told you so. It's easy." she told him as she tilted her head to the side, letting her curls fall off her shoulder with a bounce.

Isaac looked up her, his eyes shining with mischief as he raised up to his feet. She giggled out happily as he growled and came closer to her. She squealed out as he pulled her against him and buried his head into the crook between her neck and her shoulder, tickling her as he pretended to bite her neck. Instead, he greeted her skin with kisses as he pushed away her hair from her shoulder. Her breathing hitched as he pressed her flat against him. "Isaac . . . it's your turn." she said out as she pulled away from him. She knew that he was just trying to distract her and make her forget that she had been right about him not being able to do the trick.

He groaned in frustration as he pulled his head away from her and slowly dropped his arms from around her waist. "I won't make you do the same one. I just want you to try lifting me up while _I'm_ doing it." she explained to him. He didn't seem to be so sure about that any more then he was sure about the actual move that she was talking about. "Relax, Isaac. Stiles does this with me all the time. He's like my personal male spotter. If _he_ can do it, I'm pretty sure that _you_ can do it too." she told him when she saw how nervous he was. He just nodded and let her move him around so he was in the right stance.

Once he was ready, she told him that she would need to run at him and for him to be ready for her. She turned and moved out into the hall. "Ready?" she called out to him. "Ready!" he called back, even though he wasn't so sure about this. He took a deep breath before Laci came back into the room. Even when she was speed walking, she still looked graceful while doing it. She gave him a little nod of her head before jumping into his arms. He held her up like she had told him to, but something had gone wrong. They ended up leaning too far back and loosing their balance together. She screamed out in laughter as they both fall back. "Isaac!" she laughed out as they tumbled to the floor together.

She ended up being laid out on top of him, her legs laying beside him, as his back hit the wooden flooring beneath them. His arms were wrapped around her lower back, keeping her where she was and safe from hitting the floor herself. For a second, he thought that she might be hurt when she dropped her head onto his chest and took a deep breath. That thought was thrown out the window when she started laughing instead of crying. She slowly raised her head up to look at him, her smile shining brightly from her lips as she continued on to laugh. He chuckled, happy to see that she was alright. Her laughter slowed down to a stop as he sat up on his elbow and used his free hand to brush back her fallen curls. "You're so beautiful." he breathed out without thinking as he caressed her cheek.

She blushed and looked away from him. Her smile was still present as she looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "You're not too bad looking yourself." she told him before giggling again. He rolled his eyes at her and leaned up, muffling her giggles as he crashed his lips onto her's. The kiss quickly picked up as she lifted her leg up over his, now straddling him as their lips moved in sync, never breaking apart for anything. Her hands lowered down his chest until she hit the hem of his shirt. Her finger glided under the fabric as her lips moved onto his neck, nibbling slightly as she playfully bit his ear. He growled lowly as his hands gripped her waist tighter, pressing her against him.

She was about to lift up his shirt when a throat cleared behind them. Laci's eyes opened slightly upon hearing something around them and glanced over to see if it was anything. Her eyes widened as she squeaked out and jumped right off of Isaac. Isaac looked up confused as she started fixing her dress and her hair and looked over to see a glaring Derek standing there with his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. "Derek! God, a little noise would be nice! Like, oh, I don't know? Knocking!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around herself awkwardly, suddenly feeling exposed in front of the two guys in the room.

Isaac fixed his shirt grumpily as he got up to his feet. He brushed himself off as he moved over to Laci's side. "I heard a scream." he told them both simply as he watched on as Isaac put his arm around her. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands inside of his pockets again. "I lost track of the Kanima. It's time to get back to the hide out." he told them with an emotionless tone as he turned to leave the room, thinking that Isaac would just say good bye to Laci and follow after him. Only, he didn't.

"Actually, uh, Derek. Scott's staying with Stiles. I was gonna stick around here tonight, in case, you know, the Kanima comes back." Isaac said out to him, suddenly nervous. Laci grabbed ahold of the hand around her neck and gave it a small squeeze, trying to make him relax. "That thing's been here and inside of her room. Her mom and her will be safer if someone who can protect them is here. I just figured that I could do it since her mom actually likes me, and you know, might not freak out as much if she finds me here." he started to explain his reasoning to his alpha.

He studied Derek for a long moment, but he couldn't read where his answer was leaning to letting him stay or not. Derek glanced down at Laci and they looked eyes for a moment. She gave him a small nod and a shy smile. He gave them a gruff nod with a quick 'fine' before leaving the house then, slamming the door behind him. Laci and Isaac shared a stunned look, not having expected him to let him stay. Now all they had to do was come up with something to tell her mom when she saw the broken window to her room and the broken furniture around the house thanks to all of the fighting that they had done earlier. Now, that might be the hardest part to their night.


	61. One Friend Is Better Then None

Thanks for helping me get over 800 reviews everyone! This has to be the longest chapter in a long while. I'm finally getting to the good Kanima stuff though! so yay! I'mma stop talking so you gets can get to reading now! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci and Melody, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 61

3$^%$^#%^$%^#$$#$%

The next day at school was weird to say the least. Both Jackson and Stiles were out, which Laci found out was her brother and Stiles' handy work and that they had Jackson locked away in some van out in the woods. That was going to go over well._ Not_. That wasn't the worst part about it. The new principle, who she was still lucky not to have met yet, had put up camera's all around the school. The only upside to all of it? Derek had let Isaac come to school just so he could keep an eye on her. Scott was paranoid and thought that meant that he was keeping tabs on her to find out where they had taken Jackson, but she knew that it was just to make sure that she was safe.

At least she didn't have her 'body guard' in any of her classes for the first half of the day. It would seem the Isaac that she was dating and had attempted to teach ballet to only the night before? Was not the Isaac that she would be going to school with. It was liking watching a bad teen movie or something. He got a new confidence in him, so apparently that means that he gets a new attitude to go along with it when he was around other people. Thankfully, they only had a handful of classes together and then lunch, which wasn't as bad as she was thinking that it was going to be. He was semi himself with being sweet by taking her things for her, holding out her chair for her, splitting their lunches together like they usually did. She had a feeling that it was mostly because he didn't want her to be mad at him for acting like a jerk the rest of the day.

Laci was walking down the hallway slowly since she had study hall next, meaning that she could a few minutes late and no one would care. She was by herself, which didn't last long because soon an arm was looping through her's and now walking in step with her. She looked over to see that it was Melody, her strawberry blond hair bouncing in wild curls like she had always loved them to do. "So, I've got questions that you, my oldest best friend from forever ago, need to answer." she told her happily as they turned the corner together. Laci looked a little wary of her questions, but nodded her head anyway. She just hoped that these 'questions' had nothing to do with her brother missing today. "Nothing too serious, Laci. I promise." she told her after seeing the panicked look on her face. "I just want a full on background story on how you even met Isaac and went out with him? He was never anything other then 'grave digging Lahey' before I left, and now he's Mr. 'I'm-so-hot' Lahey." she said to her as they entered the library.

It would seem they had another class together. Laci gave a weak wave to their teacher before pulling Melody over to an isolated table so that they could talk and no one would hear them, no one human at least. She knew Isaac was in this class too, but he didn't seem to be in here right now. "Honestly, Mellie? I didn't think it was going to last long at first, there was . . . this other guy in the picture behind the scenes, and then . . . I don't know what it was, but Isaac, he . . ." she paused as she really thought it over. Melody couldn't help but smile when she saw Laci smiling without knowing she was just at what she was thinking. After another second, she looked up at Melody was with a dazed smile on her face. "He really surprised me, Mellie. He was this sweet and shy guy that only wanted to make me smile." she explained to her.

Melody suddenly looked confused as her friend's smile dropped. Laci had made it sound as if that wasn't the case anymore. As she saw from the other day, Isaac and Laci looked like they were still together, but was she missing something from behind the scenes? "You talk as if he doesn't do that anymore. I mean, I get that he's totally cocky now as to how shy he was before I left, but that doesn't happen over night. Did something happen?" she asked her as she looked around. She could see one thing that was different about her friend. She was much more hush hush toned then she was before. She remembered that Laci use to be shy, but she was also very easy to get laughing and chatting up a storm too. This new Laci was more careful of what she said and how she said it.

Laci just shook her head. If anything was proof that her Isaac was still inside of this new jerky version of him? It was last night when he let her try to teach him how to do the move that she was practicing in her dance class. "He's not like that when it's just us alone. He wants to prove to people here that he's not the same weak grave digger's kid like he was before, I think. He's . . . _stronger_ this year, and I think it's just getting to his head." she tried her best to explain it to her without saying something that she shouldn't. She didn't want to talk about Isaac any longer, though. Especially with knowing that he could be hearing every single word she said and letting it make his ego grow even more so. "So, changing the subject, have you happened to talk to that _someone_ you so obviously have a crush on_ still_?" she asked her in a whisper, giving her a knowing look as she winked.

Melody's cheeks were instantly set a flame with a dark blush at the mention of Stiles and her old, and still on going, crush on him. "Talking to him, I have not." she told her her with a pointed look. "He's not even here today, and he barely noticed me yesterday. I don't want him to either, Lace. He never liked me before, so why should he now? I'm not like you or Lydia, he barely even sees me. That's _one_ thing that hasn't changed since I left." she said as her smile dropped from her face. Laci felt a little bad for her as she saw how flustered her friend was just at the mention of Stiles. She still had it really bad, and Laci wished that she could do something to help her out.

She didn't know what to say to her friend to make her feel better, though. None of them had really kept in contact with her after she left for that prep school for gymnastics. It wasn't on purpose, but their lives and busy schedules had just gotten in the way. "Life's been hectic this year, Mellie, and you know Stiles. He's always been oblivious to the things, and the amazingly bubbly strawberry blond girls, that are right in front of him." she told her, giving her a sweet reassuring smile as she reached out and grabbed onto her hand. Melody gave her a thankful smile in return, thanking her for trying.

Their little friendship rebonding moment was broken when the seat in front of Melody was taken. The two girls both jumped back in their seats and looked over to see that it was Matt who had taken the seat. Laci looked around the room quickly, wondering where the hell Isaac could be. She looked back at Matt and gave him a weak smile as she looked him over. He had his camera hanging around his neck like usual. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever got in trouble for having it always on him. "Melody Whittemore, why am I not surprised that you're the new old girl that everyone's talking about?" he said with a playful smile as he looked ahead at Melody.

Laci looked between the two with a wary look and saw that Melody was blushing. Unlike her brother, she was never good with a lot of attention. "I guess that's another thing about this place that hasn't changed. Everyone still gossips like crazy." she said over to Laci with a shy smile and a small laugh before looking back over at Matt. "Nice to meet you . . ." she trailed off when she realized that she didn't know his name yet.

"Oh! Uh, it-it's Matt." he said out to her as he realized the same thing.

Laci watched on with a wary look as Matt reached out his hand toward her, causing her to reach out her own hand, and shook Melody's tinier one with a small grip. She still didn't get a good vibe about Matt, but he hadn't done anything wrong besides hit on her when he knew that she had a boy friend. That didn't seem to be the case now, though, as she saw that his full attention was on just Melody right now. She was so caught in watching them as Matt took a quick picture of her friend with his camera, that she didn't even notice her boyfriend coming up behind her until he whispered in her ear. "This guy bugging you again?" he asked her as he pulled up a chair beside her and slid down into it.

Laci jumped slightly, as did the other two present at the table, at his sudden appearance. Laci just rolled her eyes at him as he shot Matt a warning look. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as if warning him off of her. "Cool the jealousness, Isaac. He just came over to introduce himself to _Melody_. You know, something you have _yet_ to do?" she told him with a warning look of her own. He could see that she wasn't impressed with his protectiveness over her. Of course, that might be because it was coming off as if he were more jealous then just being protective over her.

He gave her an attempt of an innocent smile before looking over to Melody. She was probably one of the only Whittemore's that he didn't hate. Unlike Jackson, she never knew what he went through just across the street from her. She was never home to see any of it since she as always at practice or over at a friend's house. "Nice to see you home, Melody." he told her, trying to be nice to her, but his attempt was seen right through by the two girls on either side of him. Laci just rolled her eyes at him again, but at least they both were laughing and not hitting him. He looked back over at Laci then and gave her a look. "And I am _not_ being jealous." he told her, only to make her and Melody laugh more. He cracked a grin at that, at least now he was scoring some more points back onto Laci's good side.

Matt seemed a little frustrated with Isaac now. He was taking both of the girl's attention from him. Melody, nor Laci, were even remembering that he had been talking to them before Isaac had showed up. "Well, I'm just gonna go . . ." he trailed off when he saw that none of them were listening to him. The two girls were both listening to Isaac as he explained to them why he was so late to class. He held back a growl of frustration as he just picked up his things and left the table with a huff of annoyance. He sunk down into the seat at a table diagonal from them and watched on bitterly as the girls started laughing again at what ever Isaac was telling them both now. That guy was going to get it one of these days, and he could only hope that he would be the reason for it when he does.

%$#^#%^$

Laci was once again alone for the last period of the day. Isaac had gotten a text from Derek to find a way to get down to the subway train. It was about something that he couldn't share with her, especially in front of Melody. With a long kiss good bye, he was off and was leaving her to fend for herself for her last class. It was usually one that she had with just Stiles, but since he wasn't here today? She had to go solo for it. Which had been worse then she had wanted it to be, but at least she had survived it without being bored to death and falling out of her desk and onto the floor. She was walking down the hallway when she was suddenly grabbed as Allison ran beside her, dragging her along behind her as they took off down the hall. "No time to explain. We need to go." she said back to her as she pulled her right out of the school, pushing past anyone that got in their way, to get to the parking lot.

They hurried between the other cars until they came up to her's. She quickly unlocked the front doors to her car and let go of Laci long enough for them to both side into the two seats. Once they were on the road, they seemed to be able to breath again. "What the hell is going on, Allison?" she asked over her friend as they sped down the deserted streets. They were heading towards the woods, she could see that much. "Oh, and by the way? Thanks for the warning about your mom subbing for class today." she said to her as she remembered that Allison's mom had subbed for one of her classes. She could only imagine how awkward and nerve wracking that had to be for her brother.

Allison just gave her a guilty look. She was just as thrown off by her mom being there as she and Scott both were. "I didn't know that she was gonna be there." she told her as she looked back at the road and made another turn. The car ride was silent for a moment as Laci looked away with a guilty look. "We need to warn Stiles that they know Jackson's missing. My grandfather told me that his parents went to the sheriff this morning. We need to get to him before his dad finds him there with Jackson." Allison explained to her as she pulled into an empty parking lot on the outskirts of Beacon Hill's reserve.

The two girls said nothing more to the other as they hurried out of the car and took off into the woods together. Allison led the way since she was the one that knew where Stiles was hiding out with Jackson. They slowed their pace as they were coming up to the white van, which Stiles was leaning against while texting on a phone. Allison reached out to him once they were close enough, causing him to jump back, almost falling, out of surprise. "Oh, my god." he said out as he saw that it was just them.

"They know." Allison told him.

"What?" he squeaked out in return.

"They know Jackson's missing!" she exclaimed to him.

The three teens all shared a wary look together. Stiles couldn't believe it. He was so sure that he had gotten everything under control. Jackson's parents had made not even a _sliver_ of a hint to him that they knew that he wasn't Jackson this whole time. Laci had found it hard to believe it too, especially since Melody hadn't even brought it up to her once. Which might not be as odd as she would like it to be. She knew Melody's parents, they didn't share much with her. They always seemed to think it would be better to keep their daughter in the dark about things. "No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles told them both as he looked between them and motioned to the phone in his hand.

Allison just shook her head. He didn't know what she did, neither of them did. She was still freaked out from the little test her grandfather did on her to see if she was lying, but they needed to get out of here first before she freaked out anymore. "Like I just told Laci in the car, my grandfather told me that his parents went to the police. _They know_." she explained to them both as she gave Stiles a pointed look. Laci looked between them with a nervous look, this could not get any worse then it already was. The only way it could be worse would be if the hunters, the police, and Derek all showed up right at that second and surrounded them all.

As it finally sunk in with Stiles. He looked down at the phone in his hands and his eyes widened with fear. He held the phone between his fingers as he held it up to show them as his jaw dropped. His finger prints were all over the phone! "Ohh!" he panicked as he held the phone out to them. They took it before he hurried back to the van. The girls shared a look before following behind them. As he turned on the police scanner, a voice came over the radio. _"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills reserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff's Stilinki's arrival. Repeat. Proceed with caution."_ the man's voice said over the radio, causing the three teens to go into more panic.

Once they realized that they needed to get out of here, Allison and Stiles took the two front seats while Laci offered to ride in the back with Jackson. She hurried around back and opened up the door. With a little jump, she pushed herself up and into the back of the van. She looked over to find Jackson looking back at her confused as he was chained and cuffed to the seat. She couldn't help but notice that he was left only in a pair of sweat pants. She snapped out of her trance like state and shut the door behind her. She slid into the bench across from Jackson and banged on the van to tell Stiles that he was good to go. The two of them sat in silence as Stiles took off with a jolt. "Where is idiot number two taking me now?" he grumbled out after a minute.

She looked up at him nervously. She still couldn't believe that it had been Jackson this whole time. They were friends, _good_ friends at that, and she hadn't even noticed. She knew that he was going through something hard for him, he had even told her that the bite that Derek had given him hadn't worked, but she had been too busy with her boyfriend this whole time to notice that her friend needed her help. He didn't even know that he needed help, but she was his _friend_. She should have known regardless if he knew himself or not. That was what friends just knew. "I don't know where we're going now, and he's not an idiot. Him and Scott just wanted to help you, Jackson, they just went the bad way about doing it this time." she told him as she looked up at him sadly.

Jackson huffed in frustration, clearly not wanting to be locked up and inside this stupid van any longer. He would also like to have some real clothes. Another long moment of silence went between them until Jackson broke it again. "So, I guessing that you think that I'm this . . . this _Kanima_ thing, too?" he asked her as he nervously looked up at her. He didn't believe it when Stiles had told him about it earlier, but the look on Laci's face said it all. Stile wasn't making this 'Kanima' stuff up. "Did I, um, did I hurt you?" he asked her as his eyes flickered between his cuffed hands and her.

Laci rubbed her hands together nervously. She didn't want to admit that he could have killed her not once, but twice. The look in his eyes, though? It told her that he needed to know, he _wanted_ to know. "Um, yeah. You attacked Derek, Stiles, and me in the pool a few days ago, Jackson. Then again last night in my room. You didn't really hurt me, only a bump to the head and pushed me in the pool that time. Isaac came in before you could hurt me last night." she explained to him sadly. She looked up and saw his horrified look on his face, not believing that he could have hurt her. She was probably the only one who was really his friend, and he had tried to hurt her. She could see that he felt guilty, which she didn't want. She reached out towards him and grabbed a hold of one of his hands, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm okay, Jackson. I've got a hard head and you didn't kill me. I really don't think that you could have." she said to him. He locked eyes with her and gave her a hint of a grateful smile as he squeezed her hand back in return.

#%$$#%^$^#

Scott had met up with them when they got to the out skirts of the reserve. Stiles came and got her from the back, helping her out as he shot Jackson a dirty look, and locked the doors to the van behind them. They walked towards the edge of the cliff, not wanting to be too close in case Jackson could hear them. "If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott told them after he had explained to them that the missing two hours of Jackson on the full moon were on said tablet, which just happened to be now stolen and missing.

Stiles was confused. He couldn't remember a moment where they had lost Jackson long enough for him to break into a car, without anyone knowing, and being able to take the tablet. While as a Kanima, he didn't seem to be any more human that the wolves were on a full moon. He wouldn't have been able to be focused enough to pick a car trunk lock and know enough to grab something from said trunk. "Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?" he asked the other three as he looked down the line of them on his left.

Allison and Scott both shrugged their shoulders, not having anymore of a clue as to why Jackson did what he did then Stiles did. Laci was actually thinking about it, though. Something didn't match up with the timeline t all. There was just something . . . _off_ about it. "What if he didn't take it? What if someone else took it?" she said out to them as she looked to Allison and her brother on her left and then to Stiles on her right. "I mean, you've had Jackson locked up her for most of the day and most of last night too. He couldn't have had any time to break into Danny's car and take the tablet without someone noticing the break in last night." she explained to them as she shifted back from Stiles to Scott and Allison.

None of them had wanted to honestly consider that possibility. None of them had even wanted to worry about adding someone else to the very complicated and already over crowded equation. That wasn't the case anymore, though. They had to least think about it now. "Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles told them as he gave Laci a look. She gave him a guilty look in return. She knew that she had just said what everyone else was thinking.

Now that it was out there, though, they had to think about it. Scott seemed to look almost relieved that the thought was out there now. "Which could mean that somebody's protecting him." he told them as he looked around at the others on either side of him. This might not be a bad thing for them. He just had to stay positive about it. Stiles could be the realistic one in this whole mess, but someone had to look at the possible positive out come that they could have with all of this.

The two girls shared a look. They needed to keep things balanced in all of this. They needed to keep Stiles from being too negative and dramatic about the horrible out come of someone else knowing about Jackson, and they also needed to keep Scott from playing down the possible danger of this new news too much as well. "Well, like the bestiary says, the Kanima seeks a friend, right?" Allison said out to them as she remembered a passage that that their guidance teacher had translated for her only the other day.

Stiles and Scott were both caught off guard by that. Allison hadn't told them that part. Of course, she didn't really have the times to seeing as Derek and his pack were attacking them all at the time. They couldn't blame her for putting telling them about what she had found out off until now, that much at least. "Okay, hold on. So somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?" Stiles asked them as he looked confused down the line of equally confused friends of his.

Laci looked back at the police van and sighed. She knew that if she was this person protecting Jackson, that she would do all she could to protect him, even if it meant that she had to erase something as stupid as two hours of a video he had made of himself turning. "Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Laci suggested to the other three around her, but it didn't seem like it was that believable of a story to fully trust just yet. It was all they had for right now, though.

"Th-there's something else." Scott said out as he looked between the girls before turning to Stiles again. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that is goes after murders." he said to him, waiting for Stiles to nod his head in confirmation to the assumption that he had made. "What if that's actually true?" he asked him before looking at the two girls on either side of him again. What if it was really true? What if the people Jackson was really killing were just murders? It would make sense, at least a tiny bit.

Stiles couldn't believe it, though. Especially since the thing had almost killed him twice now, and he certainly wasn't a killer. Sure, he'd cheated on a few tests here and there, but he was by no means anything close to a killer. He was probably less of a killer then Laci was, and the Kanima had attacked her too. Twice, just like him. "No, it can't be. I don't know about Laci, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." he told them, his voice panicking for just a moment as he looked down the line of them again.

Scott just shook his head, as did Laci. They were both slowly figuring something out it would seem like. Laci had been thinking it over since they found out that it was Jackson just last night while she laid awake in Isaac's arms. Usually she could sleep like a dead person when Isaac held her, but not last night. Last night she couldn't stop thinking about Jackson and how it had been him that had been the one to almost killed them in the pool. It was then that she realized that he had never once made any move to _actually_ kill her, only to get her out of the way. "Well, I-I don't think that it was actually trying to kill you two." Scott said out as he looked from his sister and then over to Stiles before looking back over at Allison. "And remember? When were at Isaac's the first time? It just, went right by us, didn't it?" he said over to her as he remembered the first time that they had seen the Kanima.

"You're right, it just ran off." Allison said out as she remembered the moment that he was talking about as well.

Scott nodded, silently thanking her for the back up. She gave him a small nod in return, accepting his thanks. He turned back to Laci and Stiles then. "And, like I said, it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." he said to Stiles before looking down at Laci besides him. "And it didn't even touch you last night in your room. It only was protecting itself from the knife that you had until Isaac came in and attacked it to protect you." he exclaimed to her as it was slowly starting to make more sense in his head.

Stiles still wasn't convinced of this theory that Scott was starting to form together in his head at this very moment. Some of the facts still didn't make sense to him, and he was pretty sure that they didn't make any more sense to the girls then it did him either. "Well, yeah, but it tried to kill Laci, Derek, and me in the pool." he pointed out to Scott, thinking that it would be the end to his little theory that he was going on about now. It didn't.

"Did it?" he asked him.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he had nothing. Laci shot him over a look. She knew that Scott was onto something, and she knew that Stiles knew it too. He was still going to be stubborn about it, though. "It _would _have. It was waiting for us to come out, and it knocked Laci into the pool while she was knocked out. It wanted her to _drown_." he emphasized his point as he said the last part a little louder. He wanted Jackson to hear what had done to Laci, the one person that he claimed to really wanting to be friends with.

Laci shot him another glare, not believing that he was doing that to Jackson right now. He was going through enough at the moment, he didn't need Stiles making it any worse for Jackson, and for the rest of them if he pissed off Jackson enough to make him shift. She opened her mouth to tell him to cut it out, but Scott had cut her off before she could. "What if it was trying to keep you both in?" he said to them suddenly, completely unaware to the fact that his sister had been just about to talk. "Laci, you had said yourself to me that you thought that the Kanima only pushed you into the pool like it did to get Stiles to let go of Derek. It knew that Stiles would save you before you drowned." he told them all as he looked between them all once again.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles said out as he suddenly felt used.

Laci looked at him with a confused expression. What was he talking about? He wasn't the one that was used as werewolf bait, _twice_. He wasn't the one who was thrown into a very deep pool while being knocked out. He had jumped into the water after Derek _willingly_. "Uh, you? How about me?" she snapped at him. He gave her a put out look as his jaw hung open with no words coming out. He didn't know what to tell her, and he didn't want to admit that she was right either.

Scott was more annoyed by Stiles and Laci's little fight on who was used more. Did it really matter to them? The Kanima had used them both and they still didn't know why or if it would try to use them both again. What made it worse was that someone else knew what Jackson was, and they weren't any closer to knowing who it was then they had been at figuring out that Jackson was the Kanima before it was too late. "Because there's something else going on, and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything that's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him." Scott huffed out to them angrily.

"Know they enemy." Allison said out, cutting Scott off from saying anything more about their problems at the moment. The other three all turned to her confused after hearing what she had said. They didn't understand what she had meant by that, but Scott could see the odd mixed feelings Allison was having about it as she looked back up him and the other two. "It's-it's just something my grandfather said." she told them quickly before looking away from them all.

A moment of awkward silence fell over the three of them then. It was clear that none of them had a real plan as to what to do about Jackson. Laci wanted to help him, and so did her twin, but they just didn't know how. Allison would follow Scott's lead on anything, she was behind him with what ever he decided. The only one who didn't agree with them was Stiles, who seemed to have a different approach on how to handle Jackson and his Kanima problem that he seemed to be having. "Alright, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." he said out to them, suddenly feeling as if he had come up with the best plan.

"Stiles!" Laci snapped at him as she swatted his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed back as he rubbed his now sore arm.

Scott shot them both a warning look to cut it out. He didn't need them bickering right now, especially when they were trying to figure out how to deal with Jackson and his Kanima problem that was currently ruining all of their lives right now. Scott wanted to help Jackson out, not just because he was Laci's friend, but because he had helped them all out in a major way when they all had taken down Peter only a month ago. Jackson had been the one to truly set him up into flames that night. Not just one of them, it was all of them, him being including in that group. Without him, they couldn't have done it. "He risked his life for us. Against Peter, remember that?" Scott snapped at him. He was just as unhappy with Stiles' solution to their problem as his twin was.

Stiles couldn't just throw away the facts, though. He knew Jackson, and he knew how he could be. He was the rich boy who always got what he wanted and never did anything to help someone unless it helped him in the end. Just like the fight against Peter. It wasn't confirmed yet, but he knew how badly Jackson wanted that bite, and he got it. "Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by _supposedly_ risking his life for us. It's funny." Stiles said back to them angrily as he went off on how of a coincident that just happened to be.

Laci glanced back over at the van, her heart going out to the locked up frightened boy chained up inside of it. Yes, Stiles was right, it was good timing and it didn't look good for Jackson's case, but it didn't mean that they should kill him for making a bad choice. She knew already that he had attempted to get the bite, but he had told her that it didn't work. She should have figured it out then, she could have helped him, but she didn't. She felt like she had to make this right somehow now. "It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving, Stiles. He's our friend, whether you like it or not, and that might not mean something to you, but it does for me." Laci told him firmly as she looked back at him a cold look.

Stiles sighed out in defeat, know that he should quit while he was behind. Laci was right, on some level, about helping Jackson. That didn't mean that he had to like it, though. Jackson had tormented him for years now, but now it was up to him and his friends to help him with getting nothing but pain and death in return. That just wasn't fair, or right for that matter. "It's always something with him, though." Stiles said out to them all in annoyance.

Laci just shook her head. She knew that Jackson was a jerk, she had not liked him much at all before this year, but during the alpha stuff, they had grown closer as friends. He didn't have a lot of those, and she knew that. She accepted that he wasn't going to be nice to her brother and Stiles all the time, but he made an effort once and a while when she was around. They couldn't just drop him when things got bad. They don't do that to friends, no matter how much of a jerk he was. "He doesn't know what he's doing." Laci tried to defend him, but Stiles still wasn't convinced.

"So what?" he snapped at her.

Scott had had enough of their fighting. It wasn't getting them anywhere, and they all knew that Stiles was wrong. They couldn't hurt Jackson. Laci was right, he was their friend whether they meant for that to happen or not. They couldn't do that to him, especially when he doesn't even know that he's killing people. "So, I-I didn't either." he snapped back at Stiles, reminding him that he had attacked Stiles on a number of occasions, as did he with Laci and Allison. He could still feel the guilt over having almost attacked Laci and Jackson on his second full moon."You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" he said to his sister, who looked away after nodding her head. If it hadn't been for Derek that night, neither of them would have made it home. "I had someone to stop me. He has _nobody_." Scott told his best friend as he looked around the other three.

"That's _not_ true, he has me, Scott." she snapped at her brother before turning to look between the both of them. She was going to leave Allison out of this since she hadn't been here long enough to really know how far to go before they went with Jackson. "He has Melody too. If she knew about him and what was going on? You both know that she would be right here, _right_ _now_, defending him until she was blue in the face. You _both_ know that for a_ fact_." Laci went on to tell them both angrily.

Stiles just shook his head at her and sighed. He knew that she was right about Jackson's sister, he knew from having eyes over the years that Melody and Jackson might be polar opposites, but they were closer then any other pair of siblings, including Laci and Scott, that he had ever met before. She would be naive enough to be on his side even while he was shifted into the Kanima. It could get her killed, and that's why he was happy Melody didn't know. "It's true, Lace, and you know that. He doesn't have anyone, no one that's not family to him and you that could really like him, and that's his own fault." Stiles told her seriously as he looked back at the van.

Jackson didn't deserve the loyalty that Laci and Melody both gave him. He kicked people when they were down, he teased and taunted them, and he absolutely didn't deserve to have two girls as sweet and nice as Melody and Laci to support him and be by his side. Stiles knew that, so why couldn't they? He got why Melody could never drop Jackson, she was his sister, adopted or not, and she loved him regardless of his faults. That would never change, and he didn't expect it to any time soon. Laci didn't have to be loyal to him, though. She did it willingly.

Scott just shook his head. It didn't matter if Jackson had anyone like his sister or his own twin by his side, they wouldn't be able to truly help him. Not like himself or Derek could. Derek, even when he didn't deserve it himself, had helped him regardless of all the times they set the cops after him for things he didn't do. He had helped him because he needed the help, because there were _brothers_. "Doesn't matter. If we can save him? We should try." Scott said to all of them. Stiles sighed, giving up on his trying to convince them all otherwise.

Laci shared a look with Allison. She was somewhat friends with Jackson too. She wasn't as close to him as Laci was, but still friends non the less. They knew, regardless of what Stiles thought, that they had to help him in anyway that they could. Laci took a deep breath and locked eyes with both of the boys on either side of her again. "We _have_ to. You might not like him? But he's_ my _friend. I have to help him." she told them both determinedly. The four shared one last look before they all looked back at the van. They would have a long night up ahead of them, they just hoped that they knew what they were in for.


	62. The Ending She Didn't See Coming

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm warning you all now. This chapter is probably one you didn't see coming. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 62

#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%^#^$^$

The kinds of trouble that her brother and Stiles got their selves into, she swore that she could probably make a fortune off of writing a book about them. The newest addition to their long list of crimes in this past year? Jackson had filed a restraining order against them. How could he do that? While her, ever-so-smart, brother was hooking up with his girlfriend in his car while they were suppose to be on Jackson watch, he got out and went right to his dad, who was a _lawyer_, and then they went to Stiles' dad, the _sheriff_. Course, she wasn't doing any better since she had been hooking up with her own boyfriend in her bedroom. She wasn't the one on Jackson-duty though, and she wasn't the one having a restraining order put against her.

Which was weird since Jackson knew that she was there too. She had sat in the back of the van and she had talked to him, but he had left her out of the long and detailed story of his ever so _tragic_ 'kidnapping' completely. According to Jackson, she was never there and he never saw her once. Scott was grounded for the very least, and his only punishment, besides not getting to go out? No Stiles. That's right, her mom has put a ban on 'Stiles and Scott', the new greatest Batman and Robin duo. How ever they were going to survive, she didn't know. She hardly believed that it was going to last, but it the only thing their mom could really take away from him.

She was suppose to meet Stiles and Scott in the library in a few minutes. Allison was going to meet up with them a few minutes later to discuss what they were going to do next. With all of the cameras around the school now, they all had to be extra careful, especially with Allison's mom and grandfather both working at the school now. "I'm surprised that none of your three little boy toys are around to suck your skin off. Since apparently that's all you let them do when you're with them." a voice said out from behind her. Laci rolled her eyes and sighed out in frustration as she slammed her locker shut and spun around on her heels.

And there stood Erica in all of her blond slutty horror. Well, that was a bit mean, but she didn't dress like she wanted to help her case. Unlike Laci's innocent summer dresses, Erica wore a tight blue silk top that showed off her new curves that she had gotten because of the bite. She wore a nice leather jacket over it and tight dark jeans with a pair of heels that made her seem taller. "Excuse me?" she asked the blond who had left her curls wild and hanging down past her shoulders today. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked her as she noticed Erica's knowing look.

It was as if she knew some secret of her's or something. Did Erica know something? Did she know that Jackson was the Kanima? Why would she be here taunting her if that was this secret, if there even was a secret at all. "Oh, it just means that I know all about you're little 'past' before Isaac was your whipped little puppy." she told her with a knowing smirk as she looked away from her. Laci just looked back at her confused, not knowing where she was going with this. "Oh, don't tell me you could seriously forget about Derek? I mean, from what I heard from Amy, you know, the really tall girl in your dance class that no one seems to notice? Especially when in the middle of a big passionate make out in the dance studio. She said that you two went at it like dogs before you went prude and backed out on him." she continued on to taunt Laci with her knowledge.

Laci stared back at Erica in a horrified shock. Someone had been there that night? How could she not know that? Erica's grin only grew upon seeing the pure fear in Laci's eyes. She was afraid that she would tell Isaac no doubt. Laci swallowed down her panic and narrowed her eyes on the blond. "You don't know anything about that, Erica." she told her. She didn't know that Derek was thought to be dead at that point in the year. She had been so upset because she thought that he was gone before they had gotten their feelings figured out. She hadn't even gone a date with Isaac at that point. She didn't know that she would end up falling for someone else that wasn't Derek. She had just been so excited to see him _alive_ that night, that she hadn't been thinking.

Erica just rolled her eyes at her. She was just so pathetic, thinking that she could keep that secret little make out session to herself all this time. She didn't know how great she had it, and she was just being stupid. Stiles was in love with her, _her_, and she never would see it unless someone hit her over the head and told her. Even then, she wasn't sure that Laci would figure it out. Stiles was as good a guy as they came. He would treat her like a queen if she finally saw him, but she knew that she never would. Then she had Isaac. She had this incredible boyfriend would gladly die for her if it meant that she lived to see another day, but she still had to have Derek wrapped around her finger too. "You have them all wrapped around your little bitch of a finger, Laci. Try sharing sometimes. I mean, I would gladly take Derek and Stiles off of your hands." she told her as her smirk appeared again.

Laci gritted her teeth together. She didn't know why Erica was pulling Stiles into this, but it didn't matter. She didn't want the she-wolf anywhere near her best friend anymore then she wanted her near her boyfriend or Derek. Erica noticed the change in Laci's stance. She was getting under her skin, and she was about to boil over and explode. She just had to push a little bit further. "Or maybe I'll take Isaac off of your hands? You've had plenty of fun with him, or so I've heard from the local grave diggers. Maybe it's my turn for a slam against a headstone? Sounds kind of kinky, doesn't it?" she teased her as she took another step closer to her.

Laci took another step forward, standing face to face with Erica now. She was taller then the brunette by a few inches thanks to her heels. Laci didn't seem to be willing to back down, though. Erica could kill her in a second flat, but it still didn't seem to change Laci's mind about this. She was sick and tired of Erica taunting her about Isaac. She couldn't take him from her, she knew that, but it still hurt to hear her think that she could. "You leave Isaac alone." she told her lowly, her voice dangerous as she clenched her fists at her sides.

Erica tilted her head to the side, looking Laci over with an unimpressed look in her eyes before the locked with her dark brown eyes. "Make me." she whispered out to her with a little taunting laugh. Laci snapped as she took Erica off guard and pushed her backwards. "Oh, no you did not just do that." she snarled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She moved forward and pushed her back, but instead of falling back onto the floor, Laci latched onto Erica's sleeves and held onto her. The girls started screeching as they wrestled around. Erica got the upper hand because of her strength and slammed Laci into a locker, causing her to cry out. She wasn't going down yet, though.

She screamed out as she grabbed a hold of Erica's hair and yanked, causing her to scream out and let go of her. Erica swung, trying to get her to let go, but Laci ducked down in time to miss it. She took Erica's miss as her advantage as she straightened back up, only to push against her shoulders and slam her into the lockers like she had done to her a few minutes ago. They girls continued to struggle, screaming in frustration as they pushed and swung at each other. People had started to gather around, but there was no sign of any teacher coming just yet. The girls were latched onto each other, yanking on the other's loose curls, when somebody started pushing through the crowd.

"Laci!"

"Erica!"

The girls paid no attention to their names being called from somewhere in the crowd. They didn't even notice as Isaac and Stiles broke through said crowd and saw that it was them that were fighting. The two boys shared a wary look before moving forward towards the screaming and struggling girls. Isaac wrapped an arm around Erica's waist and lifted her up the same time Stiles wrapped an arm around Laci and did the same. The two boys strained to pull back the girls, but it was harder said then done. Especially when they were pulling on the other's hair and screamed out in pain when they tried separating them. Isaac and Stiles shared a look before nodding. Isaac, unnoticeably, dug his claws into Erica's side, causing her to scream out and finally let go of Laci.

Once she was loose, Stiles had an easier time just picking up Laci from the ground and twisting her struggling body away. "Show's over! Get lost!" Isaac shouted out over to the on watching crowd around them. At first no one left, but with one dangerous look back at them all, they all quickly scattered, leaving the two boys with the struggling girls. Once they were all gone, Isaac gave Erica a good growl and she stopped fighting him. "Laci, _stop_!" he shouted over to her and slowly came to a stop in her struggles as well. The girls were both breathing hard now as their hair frizzed out from their pullings and struggles. Since she couldn't heal like Erica, Laci had a busted lip and a drop of blood was falling from her mouth.

Stiles and Isaac looked between the two panting girls with confused eyes, neither knowing what the hell had just gone on here. They knew that things between the girls were tense, especially Stiles since he had already broken up a fight between them before, but this was not good. They could get into some serious trouble, and Erica couldn't afford that. Especially not with who the principle was. "Will one of you be so kind to tell us what the _hell_ that just was?" Stiles exclaimed as he fixed his grip around Laci's waist. Unlike Erica, Laci's feet weren't touching the ground any longer thanks to Stiles.

The girls locked glares again, daring the other to say something. Unfortunately, Erica was all ready to really say something to them. "We were just comparing notes on how rough Derek can be while kissing." she said out smugly as she kept her eyes on a suddenly shocked Laci, who couldn't believe that she had just said that. She grinned when she felt Isaac's arm around her loosen. She looked up at him with a taunting smirk. "She didn't tell you? Her and Derek had _quite_ the steamy little make out in her dance studio. Just before you called her too." she said out to him before looking back at Laci.

Laci felt her heart drop as she lifted her eyes up to meet Isaac's blue ones. She felt her heart break a little upon seeing the hurt flash in Isaac's eyes. Erica wasn't explaining it right, she wasn't telling him everything. "It wasn't like that, Isaac. I swear." she called out to him, her voice begging for him to listen to her. He just shook his head, not wanting to believe it as he let go of Erica completely. "Isaac, please, just let me explain!" she said out to him as she pulled on Stiles hold on her. He hesitantly put her back down and let go of her.

She went to take a step toward him, but he backed up another step, causing her to stop where she stood. He didn't want her near him. "Did it happen like that, though, Laci? Have you and Derek kissed before yo-you talked to me?" he asked her, his voice choking up at the thought of Derek having his hands on _his_ Laci. Everything was making sense now, though. All the times when Derek would listen to her, when he would do _anything_ to protect her, it was because he had liked her too.

"Isaac, please . . ." she tried to take another step closer to him, but the sound of his growl stopped in her tracks.

"Did. It. _Happen_?" he snarled out in shallow pants to her.

His fists were clenched tightly at his sides now as imagines of all the times he'd even seen but over looked Derek's longing looks to Laci. All the times that he thought he smelled him in the area when they were together, only to brush it off as nothing. He had spied on them. He had watched them together, doing who knows what at the time. She stared back at him with a heart breaking expression as tears ran down her cheeks now. "Yes." she said out before looking away from him in shame. It wasn't like how he thought, though. She hadn't cheated on him, not like how he thought that she had. "But Isaac, it wasn't . . ." she started to explain to him.

"St-stop talking!" he growled out, not wanting to hear about it anymore from her. "We-we're done, Laci." he said out to her without thinking. Before he could change him mind after seeing her devastated expression, he had stormed off to get to his class. Erica just shot her another smug look before following on after him, blowing back a kiss to a heart broken Laci as she strutted off.

Laci felt like she had just been killed by someone tearing out her heart and stomping on it repeatedly. She felt lightheaded and like she was going to be sick. "Stiles," she breathed out just seconds before her legs gave out. Stiles jumped forward and caught her in her arms as she cried out into his shoulder. "I got you, Laci." he told her. "I'll always catch you. I'm your personal Batman, remember?" he whispered into her hair, trying to put some humor into the bad situation, as he smoothed it down in a way to comfort her. He looked around and saw that no one was around the halls.

They were going to get into some serious trouble, if they weren't already, if they didn't get out of here soon. "C'mon, Lace. We gotta get to the library." he told her as he helped her up to her feet. She just sobbed quietly as he tucked her under his arm and led her in the opposite direction toward the library. It was long walk, but it gave Laci time to calm down her sobs and take some deep breathes. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from her crying, but Stiles just continued to hold onto her tightly and never let her go for a second. He would never let her go. He was her Batman this time, and that was all that she needed.


	63. Something To Focus On

Wow 35 reviews for the last chapter! you guys blew my mind away! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it, but it's needed and the next chapter will make up for the lack of action in this one. I'll try and get that one up later today! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 63

%$#$#%$# %$#%$#% $$

Stiles helped her into the library, receiving some odd looks from the other students already inside, but they said nothing as Stiles helped her find the aisle that Scott was pacing up and down repeatedly while he waited for them both. He looked up upon hearing them and smelling . . . blood? His eyes widened when he saw the state that Laci was in. "Laci," he gasped as he jumped forward and hurried over to them both. When Laci saw her brother, she left Stiles' side and ran toward him. She jumped into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder as he held onto her. "What happened?" he asked them both, but he knew that Laci wasn't going to say anything.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't even know what had just happened back there, and he was there! He couldn't even comprehend that Isaac had just told Laci that it was over like that. They'd been together for a little over two months now, it couldn't just end like that. Could it? "He . . . I don't even . . . they . . . there was a fight, between her and Erica. Isaac, he and I broke it up. He . . . he broke up with her." Stiles said out in a ramble. He was still trying to process it, he didn't even want to know how Laci was taking it on her own since she was the one who was broken up with.

Scott looked at the broken girl in his arms in shock. He might not have liked Isaac as much as he had before since he had gotten the bite, but he never doubted once that the guy loved his sister a lot. He had never seen his sister so happy before either. Now she looked completely and utterly destroyed. "Lace, come on. You gotta tell me what happened." he said down to her as he slowly let her feet touch the floor again. He didn't know how to fix this one this time. He didn't even know what he could say to her. He remembered that his break up with Allison had been the worst thing to ever happen to him, and it didn't look like this break up for her with Isaac was any better.

Laci's arms had slowly slipped down from around his neck as she pulled away from her twin brother. Her eyes were red still and more puffier since she had started crying again. Her cheeks were tear stained and her bottom lip was split open still from her fight with Erica only a few minutes ago. "Erica, she told him about Derek and me." she told him softly, her voice raw and broken still from sobbing so hard. Scott looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about. Her and Derek had been long over and done with. "She made it seem like it was recently, Scott. He thinks that I cheated on him with Derek." she confessed to her brother.

Scott and Stiles shared a look, neither knowing what to do. They were both clueless when it came to crying girls, especially when said crying girl was Laci. Luckily they were saved by Allison 'unexpectedly' walking by. She looked over to make sure that they were there, but paused when she saw Laci. She suddenly didn't care about the cameras. Her friend looked like she needed her and the boys looked completely clueless as to what to do. "Laci? What happened to your lip? Why are you so upset?" she asked her as she hurried over to the trio at the end.

Laci said nothing more to any of them as she just hurried over to her and wrapped her arms around Allison tightly. "Isaac broke up with her." Stiles said out to her, filling her in awkwardly as he and Scott both shifted from foot to foot, neither of them still not knowing what else to do. Allison just looked lost for words upon hearing what had happened. She might be faking a break up with Scott, but if this was how devastated you were suppose to look? Allison so wasn't doing it right."It's a long story. Do you have that book we, uh, we asked you to bring?" he asked her nervously as he started fidgeting around.

Allison nodded as she held onto Laci with one arm while she dug through her purse with the other. She pulled out her tablet and handed it over to Scott. He opened it to see that it was opened to their copy of the bestiary with the highlighted version beside it that Lydia, of all people, had been able to correctly translate for them. "It's everything Lydia can translate, and trust me. She was very confused." Allison whispered to them as she and Laci moved closer to them. She tried to stay far enough away from Scott and Stiles so it didn't look like they were talking, but close enough to show that they were worried about Laci, but it just close enough for it to still be awkward as Allison had her back to them both.

The boys were looking over the part of the text that they had zoomed in on. Stiles had used a book as a prop to make it seem as if they were looking through said book. They just hoped that they looked as sneaky as they felt. "Yeah, what you tell her?" Scott said out to Allison as he looked up Stiles as if he were talking to him instead. Laci glanced over Allison's shoulder to keep watch to make sure no one was spying in on them from that side while Allison kept her eye on the other side.

Allison knew, even with her back to him, that he was talking to her, though. She didn't need to be looking at Scott to know when he was talking to her. Besides, the little nod of confirmation that Laci gave her was just a bonus. "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison said back to them as she checked over Laci's busted lip. She was trying to keep a straight face, but she could hear Scott trying not to laugh too. "Your lip's not that bad. Not deep enough for stitches, but you're gonna wanna put some ice on it soon if you don't want it to swell." she told Laci as she finished up checking over her injury.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said out to the two girls and Scott, not understanding why they were laughing.

It wasn't stupid, he had a lot of fun playing it. "Oh, great." Allison tried to cover up her slip up as she and Scott both fought back their smiles. Laci covered her mouth, a crack of a smile on her face at the total fail of a cover up left Allison's lips. At least they managed to make her smile, if only for a second. It was a start, though they knew she wouldn't be getting over her break over with Isaac any time soon. She had fallen for him hard, maybe as hard as Allison had fallen for Scott, Laci just didn't know that yet. "Kay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked her as he skimmed through the reading.

Allison realized now that she was done checking over Laci, that she had no reason to stay near Scott and Stiles. She motioned for Laci to follow her into the next aisle. She nodded her head silently and followed her to where the books opened and you could see straight through to her brother and Stiles. "Not really." she whispered back to them as she looked at Laci, doing as Scott had done by making it seem like she was talking to her and not Scott. "But Stiles is right about the murderers." Allison whispered over them both.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, causing the other three all to shoot him a look.

"It calls a Kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison went on as if he hadn't interrupted her with his little victory dance. "There's a story in there about the South American priest," she paused as she looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was there before turning back to Laci and the boys. "who uses the Kanima to execute the murderers in his village." Allison finished explaining the quick summary of the story that Lydia had been able to tell her.

Laci wiped her eyes as she looked around to make sure no one was watching them. She felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed Isaac coming into the room. He paused as her scent must have hit him and looked over at her. Their eyes locked for a second and she wanted nothing more then to go over there and try again at explaining to him what had really happened, but he had dropped off his book and bolted before she even moved one foot forward. She jumped when Allison grabbed a hold of her wrist. She gave her a weak smile, having noticed Isaac when they realized that Laci hadn't heard a single word that just came out of Stiles' mouth. "Until, the bond grows strong enough that it killed who ever he wanted it to." Allison finished the story as she kept her eyes locked on Laci.

"All bad. All very, very, bad." Stiles whispered out, having been wrong about this Kanima thing being a good thing.

She gave her as weak nod, silently telling her that she was alright. It was school, yes it wasn't more then ten or so minutes ago that Isaac had broken up with her, but she was still going to see him at some point. They had classes together, and it wasn't like she could avoid him in the halls. She just wished that the first run in wasn't so soon. "Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually suppose to be a werewolf, but it can't be in . . ." she cut herself off when she saw the librarian behind her.

"Until it resolves that in it's past which manifested it." Scott whispered through from the other side as he read it from the tablet.

The two girls shared a look as the lady left and they could relax again. Allison was surprised to see that Laci was so calmed down compared to how she had been when Allison first found her with the boys. If she had to guess anything, she would say that Laci was pushing it all back for the sake of the situation, but she was bound to explode again at some point. "Okay, that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself." Stiles whispered to them from beside Scott on the other side of the shelf.

Allison and Laci were trying to figure out what could have possibly damaged Jackson so much in his past that would keep him from being a werewolf. Allison hadn't known him long enough, but Laci did. An idea suddenly came to her. "What if . . . what if it has something to do with his parents, you guys?" she whispered over to them, but they were left confused by what she meant. "His _real _parents." she said to them as she gave the two boys a pointed look, making sure that they understood that time.

It seemed to click in both of their heads that time around. Jackson's parents, his real birth parents, were a mystery to everyone at Beacon Hills High School, the four of them being included in that long list of names. "Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked them all as he scanned the confused faces of his sister and his two friends.

Laci tried to think of anyone who would know. Lydia crossed her mind, but she had already been involved enough in this. She would start to get suspicious is they asked about something like Jackson's birth parents. There had to be someone else that would tell them, besides Jackson himself since the boys couldn't go near him. Oh! She knew exactly who they could talk to about Jackson and his birth parents. "Melody might." Laci blurted out to the other three. "She is his sister. Adopted, granted, but you know how close they are." Laci said as she gave them another pointed look, telling them that they know it was true.

Melody was the closest person to Jackson, probably the only person that he had ever really let in on what was going on inside of his head. She was truly his sister is all ways that counted, he loved her. Stiles' dad had told him that Jackson's father knew the texts weren't from Jackson because he never said that he loved anyone, but that was a lie. He had always told Melody that he loved her. She was probably the only one that he trusted totally and completely. If anyone knew about his real parents, it would be her. "What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott whispered to her.

Laci rolled her eyes at him. He just had to trust her on this one. She knew her friend, even after a year of not seeing her, she still knew Melody. Unlike herself, she hadn't changed a lot since she had left. She was still the bubbly girl that was helplessly in love with Stiles. Not that Stiles knew that, but that was why he had to be the one to talk to her. She'd say anything if it was Stiles who was asking her. "She'd be the one to know anything, Scott. Trust me." she whispered back to him firmly as she gave them another pointed look.

"Fine, we'll ask her." he huffed, causing Laci to give him a weak smile in return.

Even if there was a slight chance that Melody really didn't know anything, they had to be prepared for that. The boys couldn't since Jackson had a restraining order against the two of them, but he had left her out of it. "I'll talk to Jackson just in case Melody doesn't know anything about his birth parents. For some reason he didn't put a restraining order against me. That has to mean something." Laci whispered to them all as she looked from Allison to the two boys on the other side of the book shelf. "So while I'm trying to talk to him about it, Stiles will talk to Melody." she whispered to them.

Stiles looked back at her with a dumbfounded expression. Unlike her, he didn't know that Melody had liked him, or that she had ever liked him before. He was completely clueless because of his own crush on Laci. "Why do I have to talk to her?" Stiles whispered through the shelf to her. Scott looked over at him confused. Did it really matter as to why he had to be the one to talk to her? They were on a time slot here, and they just needed to ask Melody the stupid questions and find out what she knew.

The two girls shared a look and rolled their eyes at him. Allison had only talked to Melody a handful of times since she came back to town, but by the friendly teasing that Laci gave her, she knew that the strawberry blond liked their favorite spazzy friend. It was kind of ironic since Stiles had the bad luck of Laci never seeing his crush on her, but he was doing the same exact thing to Melody with her crush on him. "Because, you moron, she doesn't know Allison at all, and she likes you better then Scott." Laci whispered harshly to him through the shelf.

"Oh, right." he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Now that that was settled, Stiles and Laci had their jobs to do. What about him and Allison, though? He couldn't just sit around while he let his sister, who was already an emotional wreck herself, go and talk to the king of crazy right now. How could he just let her do that on her own? He didn't even want to leave her side in case she ran into Isaac or Erica again, let alone leaving her to talk Jackson. "And what do I do?" he whispered through the shelf to the girls.

The girls both sighed, and so did Stiles. As their mom had pointed out to Scott in front of Stiles last night, he was going to have the hardest job of them all. Passing his chemistry retake test next period. Stiles had told Laci all about it, and she had told Allison it too during their first period since they were sure that Scott would forget about it. "You have a make up exam, remember?" Allison whispered over to him with a pointed look. He sighed and rolled his eyes at them. She reached through the shelf and grabbed onto his hand, making him look up at her. "Promise me." she told him as she locked eyes with him for a long moment. Scott needed to pass this test. He couldn't afford to mess it up again.

It went silent between the four of them then. Allison had just hoped that Scott would take his test seriously this time. She couldn't imagine what they would do if he had to stay back and they all had to leave him behind. Scott knew that they were worried, but he was more worried about his sister's safety, and sanity, right now. "But if he does anything to you, Lace, you_ run _the other way." he stressed to her as he left Allison's eyes and shifted them back over to his sister's.

She gave him a weak smile, even though it hurt to even do that, Scott needed to see it from her right now. "I'll be fine." she whispered over to him. "I might be a mess, but I can take care of myself, Scotty. Besides, I'll have Allison as a look out." she tried to reassure him, but she knew that he never would be okay with her talking to Jackson alone. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to do this alone, but she knew that she had to. She had to help them out with this, and it would keep her mind focused on something. She wouldn't start crying like she had been again over Isaac as long as she had something to focus on.

Scott could see, and hear, that she was lying to him and to herself. She was scared, and he couldn't blame her for being it either. He was a werewolf and he was slightly afraid of being in the same room as Jackson right now. That Kanima thing was scary and they hadn't figured out a way to really fight it without getting hurt yet. "Laci, if you get hurt, if _either_ of you get hurt, while I'm busy with some stupid test, somebody's gonna need to take care of _me_." he whispered over to the two girls on the other side, giving them both wary looks.

Laci gave him another weak attempt at the reassuring smile. Her heart ached while doing it, she felt like she was doing something wrong by smiling. She felt like she shouldn't be doing anything but crying and eating junk food right now. She knew that now wasn't the time to break down again. This Kanima problem right now was really life threatening serious, she just needed to focus. "Scotty, relax." she whispered over to him, pausing as she thought over what she could say next to reassure him. "Besides, Isaac might hate me right now, but he wouldn't let me get hurt because he's upset. He still loves me, I know that he does." she told them with a sad smile.

The three of them shared a wary look. Isaac breaking up with Laci was really hurting her, but they weren't so sure that she had really gotten over the shock of it yet. Isaac was upset, and to make it worse, he was a new werewolf who was upset. Scott knew how that hurt feeling felt, especially with the full moon coming up in only a matter of days. He still wasn't completely sure that Isaac knew enough in his wolf state to protect her like he had the last full moon at the sheriff's station. "If he does anything . . ." Scott started to whisper over to her, but Laci cut him off.

"Like?" she snapped at him, not believing that he wasn't going to just drop it now.

Scott just didn't want something to happen to her while he was stuck doing a test that he hadn't even remembered to study for. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her and he couldn't be there to help her. She was his sister, he was suppose to be able to protect her from bad things like Jackson who could really hurt her. He didn't want to let her down. "Weird. Bazaar. Anything . . ." he started to list to her, but Stiles had pushed him back before he could finish.

"Anything evil." Stiles said out as he stuck his head through the shelf, his eyes shifting between her and Allison. The two girls shared an annoyed look before they both pressed the palm of their hands against Stiles' face and pushed him back onto his side. He stumbled back then from the push, almost dropping the book in his hands, but he had managed not to make a scene big enough to get anyone's attention. With one final look between the four, they split up to go their separate ways to get to their own tasks.


	64. To Save Or To Leave

This chapter's a bit more action packed then in the last one. I hope you all like! Derek's going to be making an appearance in a few chapters, don't worry. lol I do not own anything in this chapters, besides my own ocs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 64!

3%^$%^$%^$^&$^%%

Scott was heading down towards Mr. Harris' class room to take his make-up test. He knew that by now Stiles would be trying to find Melody and Laci and Allison going down to, stake out the hall, in Allison's case, and to talk to Jackson, in Laci's case. He was heading down the hall when he spotted Isaac coming toward him, completely unaware that he was there. Scott took the chance to look him over. He didn't look any better then Laci did. He looked pale, almost sick. He looked a bit like his old self, only he seemed more sad. It was like someone had kicked his dog or something. "Isaac!" he called out without thinking.

The taller boy looked up upon hearing his name, and looked almost nervous upon seeing that it was him. He didn't want to talk to him, mostly because he was Laci's brother. He didn't get a chance to run the other way, though, because Scott was already in front of him and latching onto his wrist to keep him from running. "Isaac, I know what happened. I know that you and Laci just broke up, but you need to listen out for her. She won't listen to me. She's doing something really stupid, and it could get her killed. I can't be there to help her, so just please, if you really liked her at all? Just listen for her. She needs you, Isaac." Scott couldn't believe that he was begging Isaac to do something for him, but he just needed to know that Laci would be safe.

He saw the pained look on Isaac's face. He didn't want to be anywhere near Laci or even think about her right now, but the fact was that she could be in danger. Scott knew that Isaac loved his sister, he wouldn't be able to just sit back and knowingly just let something bad happen to her without doing something to stop it. He wasn't heartless, he was only in love with a girl that he had thought betrayed him. Isaac just nodded his head as he turned to leave down the hall, but Scott tugged him back. "She would never cheat on you, Isaac. She was falling hard for you. Derek, he . . ." he didn't get out more then that because Isaac had yanked his hand out of Scott's hold.

He didn't want to hear anything more about Laci and Derek. He didn't want to hear how his alpha had taken his girl away from him, how she had lied to him and not even shown a sign of guilt while she was with him. While he spilled his heart out to her, while they made love for the first and all of the times after that. "I'll listen out for her, but I don't want to hear about how she and Derek screwed me over." he snapped at him before storming off down the hallway to get away from Scott before he could tell him anymore. Scott just looked after him with a wary look, hoping that he had make some progress at all. With one last sigh, he turned and continued on down the opposite direction.

#%$#%$ #%$

Laci and Allison were tip toe-ing down to the locker room. Jackson had just slipped around the corner, and they were following him. Allison had taken off her heels, Laci being lucky enough to have worn her flats, to keep from making too much noise to alert Jackson of them both being just hoped that he was the only one in the locker room right now, or else that was going to be awkward. Laci couldn't help but hope that Isaac might be in there too. Of course, that would screw up her plan to talk to Jackson, but if that meant that she got to talk to Isaac instead? She'd gladly mess up the plan.

The two girls quickly hugged the other good luck before Laci motioned for Allison to go find a good spot to hide out where the cameras wouldn't get her and so that she could still hear if something went wrong inside of the locker room. They couldn't all be werewolves with super hearing after all. Once she was hidden, Laci reached out to grab a hold of the knob and twisted it open. As it pushed open, she gave one last wary look over to Allison before taking a deep breath and going on inside of the locker room. "Jackson?" she called out as she shut the door behind her.

#^%$#W%$#^

Meanwhile, Stiles was surprisingly failing at talking to Melody. She didn't want to talk to him for some reason, and he actually was surprised by it. She usually loved talking to him, which was why he guessed that Laci had given him this job in the first place. The second that he had mentioned Jackson's birth parents, though, she had froze up and shut him down. He had tried all period to talk to her, but she had completely ignored him. "That's really none of your business, Stiles." she told him as she walked out of the classroom, him trailing behind her as quickly as he could.

Stiles was trying to fix his bag on his shoulder as he hurried after her. What happened to the girl who would gladly tell him anything? The girl that told him things that he could care less about just because she felt the need to tell him it. She hadn't even said so much as a 'hello' to him since she had gotten back to town. "Oh, come on, Spotty! You know that you want to tell me anyway, it's like law that you tell me everything." he tried to persuade her into talking to him as they sped walked down the hall together.

Melody stopped short and looked back at him surprised. She didn't realize that she was the talkative with him. She knew that she had use to ramble when it was just them talking, but she didn't know that he had cared enough to notice. She was more surprised that he had called her the old nick name that he had given her when they were little, though. She had been obsessed with the 101 Dalmatians' movie when they were kids, and Stiles had once declared that she was a lot like the one puppy that didn't have spots since she was the only rich kid in Beacon Hills who didn't act like one. "It's not my secret to tell, Stiles. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." she told him sadly before she continued on walking down the hall. Stiles paused for another moment, the news that she did in fact know something hitting him, and soon he was following her again.

Stiles could see that Melody wished that she could tell him. She wanted to because it was him who was asking her, but she couldn't betray her brother like that. She couldn't tell Stiles, of all people, something that was just kept between her and Jackson. Stiles didn't seem to think of it that way since he was still trying to get her to crack. "But you _are_ telling me that you _could_ tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles attempted to ask her as they came to the end of the hallway together.

Melody had stopped walking again. She was finding herself completely and utterly confused by his newest question to her. If it was even a question, she wasn't even sure of that. Usually she could always speak Stiles before, but she must be rusty from having been gone for over a year. She seemed to be falling behind on a lot of things. Her best friend was in love with the boy who had always just been the grave digger's kid next door to her. Jackson was more distant then ever, even with her. He had hardly even welcomed her home, and she couldn't even speak Stiles talk anymore. "Was that even a real question?" she asked back to him.

Stiles had even confused himself with that question. He didn't even know what he had really asked her, or if he had even asked her anything at all. Maybe it would be enough to keep Melody around just long enough to break her down to the point where she would answer his questions about Jackson's birth parents. "A failure of a question." he told her with a mental slap to the head. His attention had peaked when he heard her laugh. That was a step into the right direction, wasn't it? Maybe he really would be getting his answers from Melody about Jackson and his parents.

Melody was about to give him something to work off of, it was the least that she could do, until Matt appeared in front of them. She looked away from Stiles and over to Matt, giving him a blushing smile. "Shall we?" he asked her as he offered her his arm. Melody smiled shyly back at him and nodded her head. She looked back at Stiles and gave him a shrug of her shoulders, telling him that he was out of luck, and left with Matt. Stiles watched on with a dropped jaw as Matt walked off with Melody. She didn't even look back once as her blond curls bounced from side to side as she walked.

He gritted his teeth together in frustration. He blamed it on having been just about to get something out of Melody, but he just really didn't trust that Matt kid. First he was all over Laci, and now Melody. There was something off about him, and he didn't want Melody to be the one to find that out the hard way in the end. Or Laci either in case the creep still had a thing for her too since it wasn't too long ago that he was bugging her for another shot at a real date with him. He knew that Laci wouldn't go two feet near him, though. She wanted Isaac, and everyone with a brain could see that. With one last sigh, he took off down the hall, not noticing that Erica was behind him and smiling wickedly before following after him.

#%$#%^#%^

Back down inside of the locker room, Laci's eyes were searching the room for Jackson. She had just seen him come in here, so she knew that he was there. She could hear water running towards the back where the showers were. "Jackson?" she asked out as she tried to stay calm and keep her heart beat going at a normal rate. The last thing that she needed right now was Scott breaking down the door before she even found Jackson. "In here!" she heard his voice call out to her. She made her way toward the back of the room towards the showers. She slowly peeked her head inside, at first seeing nothing. She let out a small scream of surprise when she turned her head.

There stood Jackson in all his glory. He had already completely stripped down for a shower, not even bothering to wear swim trunks like Stiles had once told her that they did since no one wanted to see anyone else's 'junk'. She gasped out as she quickly turned away, hiding herself from him against the wall on the other side to keep Jackson out of her eye sight. The sight of _him_ was going to permanently be burned inside of her head now and she wanted to scratch out her eyes so badly. Not that he didn't look hot, but he was just her friend. There was only so much of him that she wanted to see. "Something wrong?" she heard him call out to her from the showers on the other side of the wall.

Was something wrong with her? Did he think that it was normal for girls who were just your _friend_ to see you completely naked? Well, it wasn't normal for her, that was for sure! "A little li-little warning might have-have been nice, Jackson." she snapped back to him as she leaned against the wall. She was seriously hoping to god that Jackson would stay in there through out the rest of her stay in the locker room today.

Her prayers were not answered this time by the sound of the water being turned off from inside of the shower room. Oh, god, he was going to come out here with her. This day was just about to get worse. "You're the one who walked into the boy's locker room. Looking for me too, instead of your boyfriend. Doesn't sound like a good hook up if that's what you were looking for." she heard him say out to her as he walked through the water that hadn't gone down the drain yet.

Her heart ached at the memories that Laci had of her and Isaac in the locker room. She didn't, she _couldn't_, think about him right now. She had to focus on getting out of here without setting Jackson off. "N-no. I wanted to talk to-to you, bu-but forgot it." she said out nervously to him as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She really didn't want to be in here any more with him. "We-we can talk later, you know, whe-when you're not na-nak-_busy_." she stuttered out as she felt Jackson standing behind her now. She panicked and opened her eyes long enough to talk one step forward.

She wanted to race off out of here and never look back, but it didn't seem like Jackson was going to let her go so easily. She shivered when his arm appeared in front of her, blocking her exit to leave. "No, lets talk now." he said to her coldly as he basically trapped her where she was standing. She fought back the whimper in her throat as she forced her eyes to stay locked on his as he moved in front of her. "I-I-I really have to go, Jackson. Isaac's, he's, um, he's waiting for me outside in the hall." she managed to get out, though they both knew that she was lying.

Isaac was no where near waiting for her any where. He didn't even know that she was down here, and she was pretty sure that after today, he didn't care where she was. If Jackson thought that Isaac was still around, though, maybe he would let her go? Of course, she could tell from his expression to he knew that Isaac was no where around the locker room. She tried to walk around him, but he cut her off again. "No, no. No, he's not." Jackson said to her as he kept her trapped with no where to run besides into the showers. He looked almost confused as a beating sound met his ears. He looked down at her and he was surprised to figure out that it was her heart beating. "Your heart, I can hear it. It's beating so fast." he said out to her as if he were more amazed that he could hear it then as to why she was so frightened.

%$#^%#%^

Isaac was tapping his pencil against his desk in frustration. He was trying to concentrate on the paper that he was trying to write in English, but his nerves were getting the best of him. He was still hurt from the news that Laci had been with Derek, of all guys, but he was still worried about her too. Scott had said that she was doing something stupid, but he hadn't been clear on what exactly other then that it was a stupid thing for her to be doing. The fact that she was missing from class too, didn't help his already wrecked nerves.

He tried doing what Scott had told him to. He tried to find just Laci. He tried to cancel everything else in the school out. He could feel her inside of the school, he just couldn't tell where she was yet. He was going to try, even if it only hurt his heart more. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Laci would never miss her classes, especially her English class. It was her absolute favorite, and not even he could keep her from coming to it. She had to be in trouble. _'She needs you, Isaac.' _Scott's voice said out inside of his head.

It seemed to do the trick for him then. Every other sound, every other heart beat, seemed to go silent just like that. All except for one. It was beating like crazy, she was afraid. She was _terrified_. She needed help. She needed him. He hesitated for a long moment upon thinking that. She didn't need _him_. She needed _Derek_. He was stronger, he was more powerful. He could protect her and take care of her a lot better then he ever could. Was that why she had turned to him behind his back? Could he still sit here, fully knowing that she needed help, though? Could he let her down, even after knowing the fact that she had let him down in the worst way? Did he still care enough to go help her?

#%^$^%#$%^$%

Laci was breathing hard, her heart feeling like it was going to explode at any moment. She suddenly didn't know what to do and she just wanted Isaac to come in and save her. He wasn't going to, though. She was on her own this time, and it was all her fault. If she had just told him that there had been something between her and Derek before, Erica wouldn't have had the opening to hurt them with it. She felt tears coming to her eyes again as the thought crossed her mind. This was all her fault, and now she was going to pay for it. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Jackson said out to her as she tried to move around him again.

Laci felt like she was going to explode as Jackson turned to follow her. Where the hell was Allison? Wasn't she suppose to be right outside the door? Didn't she hear her scream only a minute ago? Granted, it was small and not as loud as it normally would have been, but a scream was a scream. "I-I-I di. . ." she stuttered out as she started to walk backwards towards the door. She ended up tripping over fallen over lacrosse equipment. Thankfully, she had managed to stay on her feet and kept moving back. "I-I changed my mind." she all but shouted at him as her heart only beat faster.

Jackson continued to walk after her, following her like a predator would it's prey. He was still dripping wet from his shower. He was also still _very _naked, something that she wished he'd fix already. "You sure?" he asked her as he took another step toward her. "Because you look a little stressed. Is it Isaac? Hm? Is it that whole thing? I heard about your break up with him this morning." Jackson seemed to be taunting her now. "He's upstairs, you know, walking through the hall to get back to class, I'm guessing. He doesn't even have a clue that you're down here, and he doesn't care either. Does he?" he continued on to taunt her.

Laci shook her head. He was wrong. He had to be. Isaac was just mad, and it was because he didn't know the whole story. He wouldn't just let her be hurt, though. She knew that he still cared about her. Even if he was mad at her right now. Jackson _was_ wrong. "Stop, just _stop _it, Jackson!" she managed to say out louder then a whisper as two lone tears ran down her cheeks now. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, but it was getting harder to do that by the second now. Especially with him taunting her like he was.

Laci glanced back over at the door. She was so close to it, but Jackson was closer to her then she was to the door. He would catch her before she even got a chance to twist the door knob, let alone for her to make a run for it. "What are you going to do, Laci, _hm_? When your stupid_ bitch _of a boyfriend really turns on you?" he snarled out at her as his body shook with anger now. She let out another small scream when he suddenly jumped forward, trapping her against the wall now as he placed both of his arms on either side of her head. "He's not here, Laci. He's _not_ coming to 'save' you this time. _Nobody_ is coming to save you." he hissed angrily into her face as he pressed his side into her hip, keeping her locked where she was.

She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as she heard the noise of his claws sharpening beside her head. She cringed when she felt the tops of his claws touch her cheek, running them slowly down her neck and continued on to run them down the front of her body. A scream left her throat at the sound of the door banging open. She looked over to see Isaac seething in the doorway. "Get the _hell _away from her!" he growled out before he stormed forward toward them. She let out a small cry as he grabbed Jackson by the neck and tossed him away from her as hard as he could.

He turned to her then, momentarily forgetting the pain that she had caused him today, and just thanked god that she was alright. He left Jackson behind as he turned fully to her. She was shaking now with tears running down her face as she starred wide eyed at him. "Isaac, I knew that you would come." she said out as she jumped forward, throwing her arms around him. He went stiff, not moving to hold her, as she buried her head into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. It would hurt too much. He couldn't hold with her knowing what she had done. No matter how much he wanted to.

Thankfully, at least for his heart's sake, Jackson had grabbed him from behind and ripped him away from Laci. Laci screamed out as she saw Isaac hit the row of lockers. She looked over to Jackson and saw that he had finally put on a pair of red shorts. He was panting angrily as he stalked over to the fallen Isaac and grabbed onto the back of his jacket again. With a grunt, he threw him again, this time into the showers. Jackson followed him inside and picked him up to his feet by his shirt, slamming him into the wall before he had a chance to clear his vision from the last two hits. The two boys struggled as Jackson slammed him into another wall, the concrete cracking slightly from the slam.

Isaac's growled in frustration as he grabbed onto Jackson's head and gave him a good head butt. When he didn't let go, he rammed his head into the other wall. Once he was freed, he fell back again the wall to catch him breath as Jackson stumbled back and fell down onto the floor. Isaac moved forward, reaching down to grab him by the neck, but he kicked out, slamming Isaac back into the wall. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, leaving a shattered wall in his wake. Jackson turned back to where Laci was frozen in place. He was seething as his dark eyes locked on her. Her eyes flickered up past Jackson to see Isaac jumping onto the top of the wall. "I said to get the hell away from her." he snarled out before he kicked off.

He kicked the back of Jackson's head, sending him flying forward. He fell to his knees, sliding on the floor. Laci pressed herself against the wall, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to help Isaac besides stay out of the way. Jackson picked up one of the more larger weights beside him as he got up onto his feet, throwing it right at Isaac. He caught it with grunt, not having expected it. It caught him off guard just long enough for Jackson to get up to his feet. He kicked the weight into Isaac's chest, pushing him back into the paper towel dispenser. Isaac dropped the weight, getting it out of the way. With another growl, he had slammed Isaac again. He was about to throw him into the sink, but Isaac got the upper hand and threw him off of him first.

The sink had completely shattered as Jackson was slammed into it. Isaac, now in the zone, went down to to grab Jackson, completely ignoring Laci's screams of protest. She just wanted them to stop before they killed each other. The water hit him in the face, giving Jackson enough time to move out of his hold as he was distracted. Laci covered her mouth in shock as Jackson kicked Isaac's legs out from under him, sending him back hardly onto the floor. The two boys then grabbed onto the other, wrestling around now on the wet floor, trying to pin the other down. "Stop! Stop it!" Laci tried screaming out now since this was only getting worse, but it was no use. "Isaac, stop it! Jackson let him go! Isaac!" she continued on to scream out as Jackson picked Isaac up from the slippery floor.

Both of them were completely soaked now, both of them being covered from head to toe in sink water. She screamed out in surprise when Jackson kicked Isaac hard enough to send him flying into the door. She watched on as he rolled right out into the hallway, Jackson following out right behind him. Laci hurried out when she heard Scott and Stiles' voices both calling Isaac's name. She carefully walked out of the room to see Isaac struggling to get to Jackson, seething as his feet kept slipping on the floor. Scott and Stiles had finally managed to get him pinned up against the wall, though. She looked over to see that Erica, herself, was struggling to hold back a furious Jackson. "What the hell is going on?" they heard Mr. Harris' voice shout out as he stormed down the hall toward them. "Hey! _Enough_! Enough." he shouted out when the boys wouldn't stop struggling to get to the other.

Laci tried whispering to Isaac to calm down, that she was okay and so was he. That it was over now and that he could relax. Her voice didn't seem to be helping him this time. He was still upset with her about earlier. He pushed the boys off of him and shot a glare that was cold enough to make her back off as well. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down." Mr. Harris told them both as he looked between them. Laci looked over, wondering where the hell Allison was in all of this, only to see her standing next to Matt with a guilty look. She had been distracted by him and she hadn't even seen Isaac come down in hurry to get to Laci. "Mr. Lahey? Miss. McCall? Care to explain yourselves?" Neither of them said anything. "Stilinski? McCall?" he demanded, just wanting answers now.

Stiles and Scott didn't have a clue as to what had just happened, for once, though. They were surprisingly the innocent ones this time. "You dropped this." Matt said out as he held up the tablet. Laci would have given him an odd look, but she was more worried about what was going to happen to Isaac. Mr. Harris snatched the tablet from him and pointed it at Jackson with a warning look. "You, and you." he said out as he moved from Jackson to Isaac. He paused then, as if he had just gotten a better idea. "Actually. All of you." he said out as pointed to them all, even to Matt. "Detention. 3 o'clock." he told them all before passing the tablet over to Stiles rudely and then walking off back to his class. The group just all shared nervous look. This wasn't going to go over well.


	65. Being Happy and Being Evil

Thanks for all of the reviews! Can you believe I'm just about to hit 900 already? If I get to 1,000 before September I'll have to do something special for the story. Suggestions for it are welcome! Okay, just gotta say now, Isaac totally rocked last night. My favorite scene had to be the puppy! And is Jackson dead? It needs to be next monday! I want my answers! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 65!

#%$$#%^$%^$#%^

Come three o'clock, Laci just wanted to go home, and she was pretty sure that everyone else agreed with her. It was beyond awkward as everyone walked into the library and went to take their seats. She felt bad for her brother since he couldn't sit with Allison. Stiles had told her and Scott that Erica knew something about Jackson's parents, so they were going to sit with her for the detention. Except, Isaac had taken the seat beside the blond, and Laci really didn't feel like being around either of them. She went to go join Allison at the other table, but Matt had taken the seat next to her, leaving the only seat left to be next to Jackson, which she was so not sitting in.

She looked between the two tables, both filled with guys, Allison, and the bitch, that she would rather not be around, with a conflicted expression, not knowing what to do now. Stiles and Scott opened their mouths to call out to her, but she just shook her head and went to sit the empty table on the other side of the room. Their expressions dropped in sadness as they watched her sadly sitting down and pull out her home work. Stiles teeth gritted together as he turned sharply on Isaac then. He was about to tell him off for hurting his friend, when Jackson's voice cut him off. "We can't be in detention together." he said out to Mr. Harris. "I have a restraining order against those tools." he told him as he sat himself down in his seat across from Allison.

"All these tools?" Mr. Harris asked him.

Laci normally would have laugh at that, if Jackson's voice didn't send shivers down her spine right now. And if it wasn't her brother and Stiles that he had said restraining order against. "No, just us tools." Stiles spoke up as he motioned to himself and Scott beside him. "Fine. You two, over with Miss. McCall." he told them as he pointed to the table where Laci was sitting by herself. Isaac's eyes locked on Laci with a longing look. He could still feel her body against him when she had hugged him. Her sweet smell was still lingering in his nose. He wanted to hold her again.

He didn't even notice that Scott and Stiles had gotten up until he noticed Stiles taking the seat beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He gritted his teeth as he watched her not say anything, but instead she just put her head on his shoulder. "God, you're so whipped. You can't even last a school day broken up with her." Erica whispered over to him in annoyance. Isaac growled at her as his eyes finally left Laci when Scott's curious eyes looked up at him and caught him looking. He glared over at the blond beside her, in which she returned his glare with a smug smile.

Scott was lost in his thoughts as he listened to Erica and Isaac. It was clear that Isaac was hurt, but Scott knew that it would be a lot better for his sister if Isaac knew the real truth, not just half of it. There was nothing he could do, though. He wanted to help his sister, but they were both in a raw state and it made him remember that it was only this morning that they had broken up, not a year ago like it felt. It seemed like forever since Laci came into the library with Stiles looking like a mess as she cried. His eyes flickered over to Jackson, who was obviously not happy that Mr. Harris didn't let him leave. His eyes narrowed on him. Isaac had filled him in on what happened when Stiles took Laci to her the nurse to finally get some ice for her cut lip.

He had cornered Laci, completely nude, and had his claws out on her. He told him that when he got there, Laci was even more of a mess. She was shaking and crying and all he had wanted to do was hold her. Okay, so Isaac didn't say that part, but he could see it in his eyes as he talked about it. Isaac had wanted to just hold Laci, and that was all he needed to know that there was hope for them. He just had to let them cool down a few days before trying something to help them out. "I'm going to kill him." Scott snarled. He needed to blame someone for all of the pain lately, and he decided to put that pain all on Jackson.

Stiles straightened up in his seat, letting go of Laci. Laci looked at her brother with a wary look, not knowing what to say to him. Stiles had made the suggestion about killing Jackson yesterday, but he hadn't been serious! "No, you're not." he told Scott as he looked between him and his best friend. "You're going to find out who's controlling him, and then you're going to help save him." Stiles told him as calmly and quietly as he could since it wasn't all people in on the secret that were in the room.

Scott glanced back at the other table. He noticed Jackson's eyes flicker over to them, to Laci, with a guilty expression. He felt bad that he had done what he did to her. He wanted to apologize, but then a part of him didn't. A part of him liked seeing her suffer, liked being so close to her and making her squirm. A part of him wanted to be closer to her, and he didn't understand that at all. He only liked Laci as a friend, those feelings of lust towards her weren't his. God, his head was killing him. Scott growled at Jackson before turning back to his sister and Stiles. "No, you were right. Let's kill him." he said out as he tried to control his anger for the other co-captain.

"Ooh, no." Stiles groaned when he saw the anger filled eager look in Scott's eyes.

This was not going to go over well. Not well at all. Laci shot her brother a sharp look to cut it out, and he sighed and did as she wanted him to. He owed her a little obedience at least once today after the day that she'd had. A few minutes went by in silence. Laci tried to keep her attention on her work, but it was when she would kept a glimpse of Isaac just staring at her with that longing look in his eyes. She wanted to return it, but every time he knew that she had caught him looking, he would look away before she could. Scott was asking her questions about his chemistry homework. He was trying to keep her distracted and keep her from looking over at Isaac. Stiles was the only one that was bluntly looking over at the other table, his eyes focused on Matt. "Hey, you guy." he said out lowly to them. "What if it's Matt?" he asked them both as his eyes stayed locked on the boy in question. The McCall twins looked back at him confused, wondering where that had come from. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" he asked them both.

The twins shared a confused look. Laci would agree any other day with Stiles, Matt was a creep, but that didn't make him a _supernatural_ creeper. Besides, Matt had became a little less creepy since he had stopped hitting on her. She still didn't get a good vibe about him, but she was trying to look past it for Melody's sake. Matt had to have turned his attention to her now, and while she was happy that her friend was noticing guys who actually paid attention to her, she wished that it hadn't been Matt. "I don't know. Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott whispered to the both of them softly. He knew that Isaac and Erica could still hear him, but as long as Jackson and Matt didn't hear, then they were okay.

"Exactly." Stiles exclaimed to them.

Laci shot him a look to be more quieter and pinched his leg to get her point across. He cried out and squirmed to get out of her hold, causing her to giggle just the tiniest of bits. Stiles rubbed his sore leg and gave her a weak smile in return. At least her smile didn't die out with her relationship with Isaac. Scott cleared his throat, warning his best friend that Isaac was not happy with him as he growled at him from his own table. Stiles glanced past Scott and saw the angry wolf. He shot him a look, making it clear that he wasn't threatened by him before turning back to Scott. "Matt's just trying to throw suspicion off himself." he whispered over to them both as he looked between them.

Scott and Laci looked back at Matt then to see that he was just snacking away on a bag of chips that he had brought with him. Laci saw how uncomfortable Allison was and almost felt bad for her, almost. She had told her later on after the fight that Matt had found her in the hall and hadn't take a no for an answer in pulling her away to show her something. "So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunts, and a mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott whispered back to him confused. None of those people were connected at all.

"Yes." Stiles said out to them both.

"Why?" he asked him.

Laci refused to see Isaac's expression. She could feel his eyes again, but she knew that he was more curious about what Stiles was going stay then he was to look at her. She didn't blame him either. They were talking about his father's murderer. That was more important then her and their break up, she knew that. "Because . . . he's _evil_." Stiles whispered over to them, clearly not having a real reason to put the blame on Matt. He just didn't like him because of what had happened earlier with Melody and the fact that the guy wouldn't leave Laci alone either.

Scott and Laci just rolled their eyes at him then, not believing that they had fallen for that little set up. Stiles just didn't like him for jealousy reason. Scott looked over at Matt again to see him showing something on his camera to Allison. His eyes shifted over to her as she looked up and locked eyes with him. She mouthed over that they were of Melody. He gave her a quick nod and looked back at Stiles and his sister. "You just don't like him because he was trying to make a move on Laci, and now he's making moves on Melody." Scott said back to him with a knowing look.

Laci looked now interested in what Scott was saying. This would be the first time that anyone had even mentioned that Stiles might have some sort of feelings for Melody. But of course, Stiles wouldn't be confessing any hidden feelings of his, like always. "The guy just bugs me, and not in a jealous way. I don't know what it is." Stiles said out to them as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes still locked on Matt. He wasn't going to admit that seeing him walking away with Melody earlier bugged him, most because he didn't understand why, but it just did. He had already had an off feeling about him, and he knew that Laci did too. "Just look at his face." he said out in a bitter tone.

The twins shared another look before looking over at Matt again. He had gone back to his chips it would seem as he offered some to an annoyed Jackson. He was completely harmless to everyone, except when he became paparazzi when he grows up. He was already getting to be a pretty good stalker in training as it was. Laci could definitely see that, but not some crazy Kanima controlling killer. "Any other theories?" Scott asked back with a serious look at his friend as he turned his attention back to the two of them.

The three teens suddenly looked up upon hearing the sound of a chair moving. It was Jackson, and he didn't looked so good. Almost like he was sick. "I have to go to the bathroom." he said out to the teacher as he held his head and packed up his things. They watched on at Mr. Harris tried to talk to him, but he just kept going and walked right out. Mr. Harris got up from his seat and stood where all three tables could see him. "No one leaves their seats." he told them before going to follow Jackson out to make sure that he was okay. The last thing that he wanted was someone getting sick.

Stiles and Scott had waited all of three seconds after he left to jump from their seats and go back over to Isaac and Erica's table. They thought that Laci would have come with them, and Scott could see that Isaac had secretly hoped that she would have too, but she didn't. He was just about to call over to her, to tell her to come with them, but Allison touched his arm as she walked by, giving him a look to just do what he needed to do. He hesitated, but gave her a quick nod and sat down across from Erica while Allison headed over to Laci, leaving Matt alone to read his tablet at the other table. She pulled up the seat next to Laci and slid down into it. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked her.

Laci gave her a quick look. She did, but not where they could all hear her. She wished that she could just explain it to Allison and Isaac would hear her tell her the whole story, but she didn't want to chance making it any more worse. "He doesn't want to hear me out, Allison. What would be the point saying anything? I could tell you that I miss him, which is crazy since it hasn't even been a day yet, but I do. I could tell you that I want him back, but it wouldn't change his mind." she whispered back to her, knowing fully well that Isaac could hear her.

_"Scott McCall. Please report to the principles' office."_

It was Allison's mother's voice. The group all paused in what they were doing, besides the ones who didn't know how bad that was, and looked over at Scott. Which meant just Allison, Laci, and Stiles. This couldn't be good. He slowly got up from his seat, giving the girls and Stiles one last look, before leaving to see what the office wanted with him. Once he was gone, the girls went on to try and figure out what that could have been about. Stiles turned to Isaac while Erica worked on finding the report about Jackson's parent's car crash on her laptop. "You're killing her already and you guys haven't even been officially broken up for a day yet." he whispered over to the wolf across from him.

Isaac just tried to ignore him the best that he could. He didn't want to talk about Laci, and he didn't want to be near Laci right now. It was hard enough being in the same room as her, he didn't need to talk about her too, _especially_ to Stiles. "She didn't cheat on you." he growled through gritted teeth. Stiles sat back in his chair stunned. That was why he had broken up with Laci? Because he _thought_ that she cheated on him with _Derek_? He knew that she and Derek had history, he had unfortunately been lucky enough walked in on said 'history' a few times, but as far as he knew? That history had come to an end the second she had went out with Isaac.

_'On one hand, he would know and help her figure out what to do about it. He would be on her side like he always was and he would tell her that she made the right choice. On the other side, he could look at her like she was insane and be disgusted because she had kissed Derek back. Stiles was her best friend, though, he would always be there for her no matter what she did. Right? "He kissed me. Three times." she confessed to him, leaving him actually shocked. He was also heart broken a little, but he hide that emotion better then his shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off before he could even utter a sound. "And I kissed him back. All three times, but I slapped him the last time and made him leave." she explained to him._

_Stiles was speechless, he honestly didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't just because she had kissed Derek, that was a major part of it, but it wasn't why he couldn't find any words to say to her. It was because she was so torn up about this. He knew that she liked Derek, which killed him inside, but that didn't change the facts that she did. "Why . . . I don't under . . . what's the problem? You didn't seem to mind the last time he, you know, kissed you." he managed to ask her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly._

_Laci knew that he wished that he were somewhere else right now, but she knew that he wouldn't leave until he knew that she was alright. She knew that he cared for her, he was her best friend after all. "Isaac, Stiles. I still have that date with Isaac, and then I went and made out with Derek. What kind of person am I? I haven't even given him a real shot yet, and I'm already making out with someone else." she cried to him as she dropped her face into her hands. She was just so confused, she didn't know what to do._

_Stiles stared at her in disbelief, not believing that she could think so low of herself. She had to be the most strongest person that he knew. She was smartest person he knew, and she was absolutely beyond beautiful. She listened to him run his mouth and never looked at him as if he were stupid. She laughed at his jokes, even when he'll even admit that they weren't that funny. She'd laugh anyway just because she knew that he needed someone to. He raised his hand up and grabbed her hand, bringing her attention back up to him. "It makes you human, Lace, and between you and me? This town needs some of those right now." he told her as he gave her hand a squeeze. "And if you really want to give Isaac a try? Don't worry about Derek. You just needed to get him out of your system, and now you have. End of story." he told her as he reached up with his other hand and wiped away her tears._'

He still remembered that day, or at least that moment. She had been so torn up over the fact that she had kissed Derek when she was planning a date with Isaac. The date hadn't even happened yet. She hadn't really even knew Isaac at that point. She hadn't fallen for him yet, she was just hitting the high point of her attraction towards Derek. He couldn't help but wonder how things would have been if she had canceled that date with Isaac? Would she still be with Derek with their on and off again thing? Would Derek have still bitten Isaac? Would Laci be a werewolf just like her brother was? Where would he stand with her? There were so many things that would have been different.

Did he want them to be different, though?

He looked over at Laci and sighed as he sunk down into his seat more. Up until today, she had been the happiest girl that he had ever met. She might not have been his girlfriend, but she was Isaac's. He had made her happy, and that was all Stiles had wanted for his friend. He couldn't help but wonder if Laci had canceled that date, if Isaac would have still wormed his way into her life somehow? He glanced over at Isaac then and thought about his new confidence he had going for him. Surely he would have used that to get Laci to go on a date with him. Stiles then knew that Isaac was going to be in her life no matter if she had went out with him then or now.

Silence fell over them all then, besides the sound of Erica typing on her laptop, when Jackson came back inside the room. Laci, Allison, and Stiles all shared a look. He didn't look so well, and that was saying something since he hadn't looked so hot before he left either. Something was up with him, and they just hoped that it wasn't going to be him shifting into the Kanima again. The last thing that they needed was a visit from it today. Laci looked over to see Erica showing something to Isaac and Stiles on the laptop, something important if Stiles' expression was any clue to it.

They all looked up at the sound of a zipper zipping closed. It was Mr. Harris zipping his bad, he was leaving. They all took his example and started to pack up their things as well. They were all half way out of their seats when he laughed. "Oh. No, I'm sorry." he told them as he calmed his laughter. "Uh, yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." he explained to them as he patted the two carts that were both over filled with stacks of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." he told them with a smug smile before turning and walking out of the library, leaving the teens all rolling their eyes in annoyance and groaning as they plopped back down into their seats. This night was never going to end.


	66. A Moment With You

Thanks for all of the reviews. Is anyone already ready for it to be Monday lol? I never thought I would say that lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 66

#$%##%^$%^$^%%$^

Scott had come back and Stiles and Allison explained to him what they needed to do before they could all leave. To make it less suspicious, Allison, Scott, and Stiles were in the first aisle, while Laci was in the one behind them so they could talk through the shelves like they had done earlier in the day. Unfortunately, for her, Isaac had chosen to stock with books this aisle as well. Erica had taken the one behind them, and Matt and Jackson were in the last aisle together. Laci and Isaac had both refused to leave because of the other, though. So they were standing on opposite ends of the aisle. "It means that he was born after his mom died by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles explained to them all as they leaned against the shelf that Laci was on the other side of.

Laci was trying to keep her attention on her brother and friend's faces through the space she had left between the books, but she could feel Isaac's eyes on her every few minutes. She would look over at him as well, but it was always when he wasn't looking. "Could his parents have been murdered? It would make sense, wouldn't it?" she whispered over to them through the shelf. The three shared a wary look. Could it really be as simple as that? Laci glanced over to see Isaac watching her with a curious look. He was listening in on the conversation that was going on. That was all.

She sighed sadly and looked away again upon realizing that. The three tried to go on as if they didn't see the hurt in Laci's eyes. They couldn't help but feel like one of them should switch with her and get her away from Isaac. If this day was any kind of tell on how the rest of their break up was going to go? They were all in for quite an emotional ride. Stiles cleared his throat, returning them all to what was going on with the Kanima stuff again. "The word all over the report is inconclusive." he whispered to the three of them.

Laci knew that that didn't mean anything. Just because they couldn't determine if it was an accidental death or murder, didn't automatically make it murder. "That doesn't mean that they were murdered, Stiles." she whispered over to him. Stiles just gave her a look in return, it didn't prove that they weren't murdered either. It was fifty-fifty shot that only Jackson would have a clue as to which way it went. She was so not going to be the one to ask him this time. She'd seen enough of Jackson for one day, maybe even a little bit _too_ much of Jackson actually. She might be possibly scarred for life from how much she saw of Jackson in the locker room before Isaac showed up.

She cleared her throat when she realized that her thoughts were getting off base of where they were suppose to be. She looked away from them and took a deep breath, calming herself down before looking back up at her brother and their friends. They didn't seem to notice that she had just zoned out and almost freaked. Which was a good thing, for her anyway. Scott didn't even seem to notice, which was even better. She wasn't even going to look over at Isaac. She already knew that he wasn't paying any attention to her. "If they were murdered, though, it would fall in line with the Kanima myth. Ya know, seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles whispered over to the three of them.

The four seemed to ponder that part over for a minute. They didn't even know for sure if everything in the bestiary was true about the Kanima or not yet. Some of it seemed to be, but they were still grasping straws when it came to Jackson and what he had become. Now with a new player, who they didn't even know who it was, in the game? They were all walking on thin ice. "But for Jackson? Or the the person controlling him?" Allison whispered out to them as she looked between the three others around her.

That seemed to be the real mystery now for them all, and also the real danger too. They were slowly learning more about the Kanima as they went, but they knew nothing about it's master and who that could possibly be. All they knew was that they could control Jackson and who he killed. "We have to talk to him." Scott told them as he started to move around the book cart. "We have to tell him." he told them as he got around it and was starting to leave them behind in the aisle.

"He's not gonna lis . . ." Allison started to say out to him, but stopped mid word when Scott was already leaving them behind.

Laci looked over with a worried expression to see that Scott had stopped beside Isaac with a confused look on his face. "Scott?" she asked out to him confused and a bit worried. Isaac looked over to her just as confused before looking back over at Scott. Scott slowly started forward again to see Matt laid out with a scratch on the back of his neck. Jackson had gotten to him. He moved closer to the fallen boy to get a better look at him, but flinched at the sound of something hitting the lights above him. He covered his head as glass and books started to fall around him. He looked up, his eyes now golden and his canines sharpened, to see that the light above him have been broken. "Erica!" he called out, knowing that she was the only one without someone with her.

Erica's growl was heard as the light above her went out from Jackson hitting it as he flew over her. Stiles pulled Allison back as the lights above them shattered, causing them to fall back as he tripped over himself. Laci looked around confused, not knowing what was happening. She screamed out as the lights above her suddenly exploded. She screamed again as she was just as suddenly yanked back, her back hitting something hard, just before the sharp pieces of glass could hit her. She was breathing hard as she looked up to see Isaac, his face now like Scott's with his canines sharpened and his blue eyes now a golden color, holding her tightly against him. "You're safe. I got you." he said down her quietly as he kept his eyes above them. He was trying to play it off as if he was just looking out for Jackson, but she knew that it was more about him not wanting to look down at her.

His eyes darted over at the sound of Erica's scream. He wanted to helped her too, but he couldn't leave Laci. He kept his body over her own, keeping her hidden underneath him, as the books around them started falling off of the shelves. Laci cringed and hide herself in his arms, her nails digging into his sleeve as she hid her head in his shirt. Sparks were flying around them from the broken lights as things were falling from above them and tables were being flipped over completely. Isaac looked up at the sounds of more growls, only to see Scott being pushed past their aisle and hitting the book cart. Scott quickly hurried back over to Allison and Stiles, crouching down at the end of the aisle as they watched Jackson. "Laci!" he called out, just needing to know that she was okay.

"She's fine! I got her!" he heard Isaac call back from where they were hiding away from the damage.

Isaac looked up, his eyes landing on a half shifted Jackson to watch on with confusion as he seemed out of it completely as he wrote on the chalk board. His eyes widened for a moment as he read over what he had wrote. _'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you!'_ it read. His grip tightened on Laci slightly, only wanting to keep her safe. They both flinched at the sound of more glass shattering as Jackson jumped right out of the window on all fours. When it seemed to be over, Isaac pulled her up to her feet. He didn't want to let her go, she could see that.

He backed away from her as if he were burned and left to go check on Erica in the next aisle over. He got there just as Stiles did. He paused in horror to see her seizing body. He knew that Erica wasn't his favorite person today, but they were still pack. They were _family_. He watched on as Stiles hurried to her side and picked up her upper body in his arms. "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Stiles called over to the others. Laci came up behind Isaac to see what was going on. Her eyes widened on the seizing girl and her heart tightened. She might hate the girl, but she didn't want her to be seriously hurt. She knew that no matter what she did earlier, Isaac still cared about her. She was like his sister. She grabbed onto his hand without thinking, causing him to look down at her in surprise.

Scott and Allison looked away from the chalk board to see them as well. Their eyes widened as they locked eyes with a frightened Stiles. "I think she's having a seizer." he said out to them as Erica's breathing was shallow as she seized in his arms. Isaac looked back at Laci quickly before and she gave him a little nod as she let go of his hand. He wanted to keep holding her smaller hand, but Erica needed him now. He slowly let her go before hurrying over to Stiles just as Scott was too. The two girls shared a sad look before nodding and leaving the boys to take care of Erica before going to check on Matt.

They saw him face down on the carpet and hurried over to him. They both dropped to their knees and worked together to carefully turn him over. Laci leaned down, brushing her hair out of her way as she hovered over his mouth. She felt his breath hit her face and knew that he was alive. "He's alive." she said out to the others as she leaned back onto her knees as Allison lifted his head up onto her lap while Laci made sure he was comfortable and nothing was broken.

Scott looked over to them both with a worried look. He wanted to make sure that they both were okay, but he had to help Erica too. She could die too if they didn't do something to help her quick. "We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said out to them all, but Isaac shook his head at that. She didn't need the hospital, she needed to get back to the subway train and get to Derek. As much as he wanted to hit his alpha right now, he was the only one who could save Erica right now.

"De-Derek!" Erica stuttered out, causing them to look down at her. "Only to Derek." she told them as she continued to seize in Stiles' arms.

Scott nodded his head slowly, though he didn't want to go anywhere near Derek. He didn't know how he could help this. He looked over at the girls, not wanting to leave the two of them either. He knew that Derek was the last person that Laci wanted to see today. Especially since he was the reason that Isaac had broken up with her. "Uh, okay, when we get her to the hospital, I'll . . ." he started to say to them through the gap between the books that gave him a clear view to them both on the other side with Matt.

"To Derek." Erica cut him off.

The three boys then all looked down at her with a wary, and worried on Isaac's side, look. Even that girls were worried about her. "To Derek." she told them all more firmly. Isaac cleared his throat, trying to be strong for his friend, even if he was still upset with her for blurting out what she did earlier. "We need to take her to Derek. He's the only one." he told them when he saw the uncertain expression on both Stiles and Scott's faces. They knew that Derek was the last person that he wanted to see today too, but it wasn't about him and Laci right now. Erica needed help, and she needed it from Derek.

Allison and Laci shared a sad look. They knew just as well as the boys that Derek was the one that they needed to go to save Erica. They could see that Scott didn't want to leave them both behind, though. "Go." Allison told him as she looked away from Laci and over to Scott. Scott gave her a confused look, not knowing what to say. He got up, leaving Stiles and Isaac with Erica as he hurried over to the girls. Stiles called out to him, but he was ignored. "I'm not leaving you two here alone." he told them as he crouched down to Allison's side and gently touched her arm.

The two girls just shook their heads. Erica needed him more then they did. They just had to be strong. Laci carefully took Matt from Allison, letting the two of them talk it over. She looked over to the other two boys to see Stiles talking to Erica, reassuring her that they were going to get her help. Isaac looked up at her with a pained expression. She gave him a weak smile in return, but it made both of their hearts ache. She could see that he didn't want to leave her behind anymore then Scott did with Allison, but he was conflicted because at the same time? He wanted to be as far away from her as he could be too.

Isaac felt his chest tighten at the sight of tears running down her face. He felt like he should be holding her and telling her that everything was going to be okay, but he just . . . he just couldn't do that. He just hoped that after today, being away from her would get easier. He had an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wouldn't, though. It would only get worse for them, and he knew that his feelings for her wouldn't be going away any time soon. When the stare became too intense for her, she looked away first and looked down at Matt. He didn't look as much of a creep when he wasn't conscious. She looked up from Matt then to see Scott kissing Allison's head before getting up to hurry back to the boys. The two girls shared another sad look before watching as Isaac and Scott carefully picked up Erica and carried her out with Stiles leading the way to open any doors for them. Allison got up to go call for help, leaving Laci alone with Matt.

God, this day was really_ never _going to end.


	67. Setting Things Straight

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'll see what I can do for a Stiles/Laci one shot if the story gets to 1,000 before September lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 67

#$%$#$#%$#%$#%$

Isaac was pacing outside of the subway train. He hadn't wanted to crowd them all inside of the train while Derek helped heal Erica. He cringed every time he heard the blond's blood curling screams as their alpha triggered her healing process by breaking her arm and squeezing out the tainted blood from her system. Stiles and Scott were inside with him, helping him by holding her up and keeping her restrained while he was spilling her blood out. He knew that crowding them wasn't the only reason for him staying out of the train, though. He knew that it was because he didn't want to be near Derek either.

Erica's screams had stopped when she had passed out from the pain. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of hearing her call Stiles a 'pretty good Batman'. He was so going to tease her about that later when she was well enough for it. He had finally settled himself down enough to sit down then, though his leg was a jittering mess since he couldn't sit still completely. Another few minutes had gone by before he heard the sound of foot steps coming out of the train. His head snapped up and saw that it was just Derek. Scott and Stiles were still inside with Erica.

He didn't know what had come over him as he jumped up to his feet and stormed over toward Derek. The alpha looked over at him with a tired expression on his face. He opened his mouth to tell him that Erica was going to be okay, but he was caught off guard as Isaac sucker punched him as hard as he could. Derek's head shot back with a jerk from the impact from Isaac's punch. "You son of a bitch!" he snarled out at him before shaking his hand. He knew that hitting Derek probably wasn't of the smartest things to do, but he'd been holding it in all day since he had found out. Just the idea of him _touching _Laci made him sick.

Derek held his jaw, his eyes cold and tired. He rubbed it slightly from Isaac's strength behind the punch. At least he taught him to punch right, he thought to himself. He'd really like to know why it was that he was being punched, especially _now_ of all times? He had just saved Erica's life, he would have thought Isaac would be happy about that. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled right back as he glared at his first beta. He just spent a good hour draining poison out of Erica, the last thing that he needed was Isaac having a moment on him.

Isaac held his hand to his chest. He tried flexing his fingers out, wanting them to heal already from hitting Derek, who apparently had a rock hard jaw. He gritted his teeth together as he looked back at his alpha. Derek was like an older brother figure to him. He was a better brother to him then his _actual_ older brother had been to him. He had looked up to him, he followed his every _damn_ order that he gave him, and all he wanted in return was to be able to see his girlfriend. He had to take that from him too, though. He just had to go and kiss Laci behind his back. "You kissed her, Derek! You kissed Laci behind my back." he growled out to him as his voice cracked.

Derek looked back at him in confusion. Where had he gotten _that_ from? He wished that he had kissed Laci again, but he hadn't touched her since that night in the dance studio before he had almost killed Jackson. If only Laci and Scott had let him do it that night, it would have saved them a lot of trouble now. Of course, if he hadn't given Jackson the bite it would have saved them all a hell of a lot of trouble now too. "What are you talking about, Isaac? I haven't kissed your girlfriend." he told him as he flexed his jaw, deeming it fine after a minute and dropped his hand from his chin.

Isaac's eyes set a flame upon hearing Derek deny it. At least Laci had enough decency to tell him the truth. "Erica told me. She told me about how you and Laci made . . ." he paused, wishing that he didn't have to say it, let alone think it, again. He still couldn't get the mental image out of his head. "That you two made out in the dance studio." he told him with a sick expression as if the idea alone made him sick. "Don't lie to me, Derek. Laci already told me that it happened. I broke up with her." he continued on to tell him.

Derek felt his anger spike at that. He did _what_ to Laci? How big of an idiot was he? Did he even know how lucky he was to be dating Laci? He would kill for another chance with her, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting one. Not right now at least with everything going on with the Kanima and the up coming war with the hunters. He saw the way Laci would look at Isaac when he watched them together. She cared about him more then she did him. She would give Isaac that look, that look of pure love and trust toward him. It was the same look that she had use to give him before she had gotten closer to Isaac. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" he told him sharply, leaving Isaac confused. "Do you know how lucky you are to have Laci? To be able to have her support you the way that she does and be with you? Do you know how much some guys would _kill _to have what you do? And you just threw it away for _nothing_?" Derek went on angrily, clearly upset with the news that he had just learned.

"You mean like you?" Isaac spit out with bitterness.

Derek looked caught off guard by the question. He had accepted a long time ago that Laci wasn't going to be his any time soon. That she cared about him, but she couldn't pick him. He had accepted her choice, mostly because he had a lot be dumped onto his plate, but mostly because it was what_ she _wanted. If she had come to him right now, this very second, asking him to take her? He would _jump_ at the chance, but he knew that she wasn't anymore ready for him then he was for her. "Yeah, I mean me, Isaac." he told him in annoyance. "But you know what? She chose _you_! She loves _you_, Isaac, not _me_. I never stood a chance with her when you showed up. I lost my chance with her when you came into the picture." he shouted at him. Isaac just stood there in shock. "Yeah, we've kissed before, a few times actually, but it was before you were even in the picture." he explained to him as a blank expression crossed his face. He was hiding the hurt in his voice. He didn't want Isaac to see how much saying that killed him.

Isaac didn't know what to say to him after hearing had never said that she loved him before, and she still hadn't, but if Derek could say that she did? What did that mean? Could she really love _him_? He couldn't compete with Derek, though. He was the alpha. He was stronger, more powerful. He was just better then him. "She'd never pick me over you." he said out him, his tone bitter and sad. He knew that it was true.

Derek just shook his head at him. He was_ seriously _considering shaking and possibly beating this kid in front of him. Did he not just hear what he had said? Was there something wrong with his hearing or something? He had to because he was pretty sure that he had just told him that Laci _did_ pick, and it wasn't himself that she chose. "She already did pick, Isaac, and it wasn't me. I got my second chance with her and I screwed it up, I didn't get a third. Don't make the mistake that I did. You need her." he told him as his fists clenched at his sides. He wished that he was saying something else, but he was putting Laci first again. Isaac looked up at him then with an uncertain look. The two werewolves just stayed where they stood for a few minutes, neither moving or looking away from the other. Their eyes were locked on the other, as if a silent discussion was going on between the two of them.

%$^$^&%&^%^&

He had to check on her. He couldn't willingly stay where he was, knowing that she was probably crying and alone, and not go to her. Even if all she did was scream at him and slam the door in his face. He just had to see for himself that she was okay. Derek took slow nervous steps up the stairs to the McCall house. He knew that Scott was still with Stiles and that her mom was still at her job. She was all alone and she was heart broken. He paused at the door and hesitated on doing anything for a moment. He had always sneaked in through her window, but he'd only once come through the door behind.

_'With a nod of her head, she headed inside of the house, leaving the front door wide open for anyone to come inside. He knew that she was offering to let him come inside, and he was really tempted to. He glanced down at the time. He didn't need to be back at his place, and he honestly didn't want to be there in the first place. He parked the car better and got out after turning off the engine. He slid out of his car and jogged up to the front door. He hesitated in the door way, glancing back outside as if he were looking for someone, before heading inside and shutting the door behind him._

_He followed her scent into the kitchen, only to find her taking out a carton of ice cream. She set it down on the kitchen counter and went to the dish strainer to grab two spoons before settling down on top of the counter beside where she had put the carton. She grabbed a spoon full and motioned it toward him, offering him her first scoop. "Nobody's home. Mom's at work and Scott must be with Stiles somewhere. Don't make me eat this on my own. I'm already cheating the ballerina diet by having one bite of this." she said to him when he made no move to come into the room._

_He hesitated another moment before coming inside. He walked right up to her and stood face to face with, giving her an 'are you happy now' look. She smiled in return as she raised up the spoon and pushed the scoop into his mouth. She pulled it out slowly, making sure that he got the ice cream, before grabbing his hand and putting said spoon in it. "Enjoy. I can live through you." she told him with a small laugh. He looked at her curiously before shaking his head and putting down the spoon. "Fine, be that way." She said as she frowned, but said nothing more.'_

His eyes slowly opened as his head lifted up. That was the night that he should have made his move. He had been to cowardly to, though. That was his first of many missed chances, and he regretted not taking it when he had the chance to. Before he could back out, he raised his hand up and knocked on the door. As he's waiting, he listened in for her. She was awake and she was inside. He can hear her sniffling as she comes closer to the door. He took a deep breath as the door started to open, revealing a red puffy eyed Laci on the other side. She seemed to freeze as her heart started racing upon seeing him. "Derek," she breathed out in surprise before her expression turned to one of hurt. "You need to leave. Now." she told him before stepping back into the house.

She got the door almost completely closed before Derek pressed his hand against it and pushed it back open. It was strained since she was fighting him the entire time in trying to get it closed, but he wasn't backing down. "Laci, _stop_. I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright after what happened today." he told her, his voice unusually soft and not as cold as it usually was.

She studied him for a long moment. Derek didn't make house calls. He wasn't that nice, not even to her, especially since he had become the alpha. He was here for a reason, and she had a feeling that he didn't mean about the attack in the library today. "You know." she said out to him when she realized the only other thing that had happened to her because the attack with the Kanima, and the fight between Jackson and Isaac in the locker room, was Isaac breaking up with her. He didn't say anything back to her, but he didn't have to. The look in his eyes said it all for him. "I don't want you to feel bad for me because I got my heart broken, Derek." she told him as she tried again to shut the door, but once again, he pushed it back open.

He knew from her heart beat that she was lying about wanting him to leave. She didn't want to be alone, it was probably the last thing that she wanted right now. "You shouldn't be alone right now, Laci. With everything that's going on with the Kanima, and now Isaac? Being alone is the last thing that you want." he told her as he kept the palm of his hand flat against the door this time to make it clear that she couldn't just shut the door in his face and think that he would just leave without a fight.

Laci shot him a look through her red eyes. Being alone was what she wanted, at least when the only company she had a choice of being with was him. He was the reason that Isaac was mad at her. The last thing that she needed was someone running all the way back to Isaac and making up more stories about her and Derek going behind his back together. "I'm not in your pack, Derek. I don't have to listen to a word you have to say. Isaac can't even listen to Scott, let alone me, long enough to hear the rest of the truth about us. Erica doesn't need more ammo against me." she told him angrily before pushing at his chest, wishing that he would just leave her alone.

When he didn't move, she just moved around him. He stayed quiet as he watched her sit down on the steps leading up to the front door. He sighed and closed the door to her house before going over to her and sitting down beside her. "I already talked to him, Lace. I told him how it really went down between us. It took a good sucker punch from him, which I'm blaming you for by the way, but I got through to him, I think." he said out to her as he got comfortable in the spot on the stair beside her. He rubbed his jaw at the reminder of the punch that Isaac had given him. He might be still stronger then Isaac, but that kid could really hit.

Laci looked at him in disbelief. He had talked to Isaac? He hadn't tried to make it worse, but . . . but _better_ for her? He had tried to help her. "You talked to him for me?" she asked him, her voice just barely above a whisper. She didn't want to talk too loudly as if she'd wake herself up from some dream if she did and have none of this conversation to be real. He just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. The two then sat in silence for a long moment before Laci looked away from him. His shoulder's then dropped in disappointment, thinking that she was still upset with him because he was the reason Isaac had called it quits on her. Only, to his surprise, she had grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a small squeeze of pressure. She looked up at him again and gave him a sad smile in return. "Thank you." she whispered out to him.

He just gave her a small stunned nod of his head in return. She surprised him even more as she scooted a little closer to him, wrapping her arms around his own. She had then let her head drop down onto his shoulder and rest against it as she just looked up at the night sky. "I really care about him, Derek. I don't want to loose him." she confessed to him as a lone stray tear ran down her cheek as she looked over at him, locking eyes with him now.

He reached up with his free hand slowly and wiped it away from her skin, clearing her cheek of sadness. "You won't loose him, Laci. I promise." he told her softly, even though it broke his heart to say it. She gave him a weak smile before resting her head back down on his shoulder and she just snuggled into him more. He looked down at her with a look full of longing, a look that she wouldn't ever see. He just breathed out deeply before placing a lingering kiss on the top of her head. It was the closest that he was ever going to get to kissing her again, but it was worth it. At least she didn't hate him anymore.


	68. Mistaken Dates And Unwanted Feelings

Thanks so much for the comments! Almost to 1,000 already! Any ideas on what you guys want to happen in this Stiles/Laci one shot? Like what they could be doing? Where they could be? How old they are? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs used or mentioned in this story, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 68

#%$#%^$%^$^#^

Laci had been only a zombie the last week. People played it off as it being about the break up with Isaac, but it was so much more then that. Everything was just piling up. A week had gone by since the Kanima attack on the library. No one had said anything to them about it. Which might be the only good part about it. A week had gone by since Isaac broke up with her. She hadn't seen Derek since the night on her porch either. A week had gone by since she and Isaac had even talked. Now they've got a day to come up with a plan to stop Jackson from killing some girl at the up coming rave, one that none of them could get tickets to. Man, this week really sucks. Stiles pulled up and parked just a few feet away from the front of the school. They were near one of the bike racks, that Matt just happened to be chaining his bike up to. Scott was filling them in on what he learnt last night with Deaton and Derek at the vet's.

Laci was staring out at the road, not saying anything or giving them her opinion. Scott had mentioned that Isaac had showed up with Derek. He said that he had tried to talk to him after, but Isaac just told him that he knew what really happened, but he can't talk to her. He feels guilty for thinking that she could of cheated on him so easily. After that, she took the role of just tuning out the rest of it. Or at least a major part of it. She knew that Jackson was planning on killing someone at the rave that was coming up later that night. Tickets had just sold out, and they didn't make the cut, though. "There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott said out as he and Stiles both hopped out from the two front seats.

Stiles didn't look so optimistic. He pushed back his seat and held out his hand for Laci. She was still zoned out, though. "Come on, Lace. You gotta come out at some point." he said back to her, bringing her back from her day dreams. She gave him a quick nod as she took his hand and let him help her out of the jeep. Once she was out, he shut the door for her after fixing the seat and held out his arm for her. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was only trying to help her, and looped her arm around his as they went to meet up with Scott on the curb. "It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret." Stiles told him as they rounded the jeep and hopped up onto the curb.

"Hey!" Matt called out from behind them.

They all turned their heads to see Matt jogging up to him. The three shared a quick wary look together, knowing that this couldn't end good for them. Matt had been there in the library when Jackson went all Kanima on them. Granted, he was knocked out right before he saw anything, but still, he had been there. "Any of you three know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asked them as he scanned the confused, and slightly nervous, expressions on his friend's faces.

Stiles was the first to speak up. Which might be because he was the only one of them that really didn't like Matt and just wished that he would go away. Not that Laci liked him any more then he did, but Stiles hated him more. She had to wonder if Scott was right before when he said that Stiles was just jealous of Matt because of her and Melody. Why he would be jealous because Matt liked her, she didn't know. Melody was a different story, though. He might _actually_ like her. "Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles told him, his tone being rude and earning a sharp elbow to his side from Laci.

Matt looked at him and the other two beside him in disbelief. Nobody got hurt? Did he happen to forget the little fact about him that was he had to be brought to the _hospital_? He didn't even know what had hit him. "I-I had a concussion." he told them all. Laci bit her lip, trying to hold back her need to burn Stiles for basically putting his foot into his mouth. But, of course, Stiles just had to dig his hole even more bigger then it already was.

"But nobody got _seriously_ hurt." he told him, but Matt didn't seem to be anymore alright with that then he was before.

"I was in the ER for_ six _hours." he told them all, stressing the point that that was not just little bit hurt.

Stiles just kept going, though. He wasn't in the mood for Matt to be bugging him right now, if at all. He just wanted the kid to shut up and leave. He and the twins still needed to figure out what they were going to do about Jackson's Kanima problem. First step in doing that? Would be getting tickets so they could actually go and be there. "Okay, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about _this_ high on our list of problems right now." Stiles snapped back at him as he made a point of holding his hand just an inch off of the ground to show much he cared about Matt's problem with _not_ getting in trouble.

Laci sighed out in frustration when she saw the look on Matt's face. She knew that Stiles was just stressed out with everything that was going on with the Kanima and the fact that Derek was biting people. He didn't need to take it out on Matt, though. She moved away from her friend's hold and stood in front of Matt. "Are you okay?" she asked him sincerely as she placed her hand on his arm, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially with how he was looking at her now.

He looked down at her with a loving look. Normally, if it had been Isaac, she would have loved to be looked at that way, but not now. Not when it was Matt looking at her like he was in love with her. "Yeah, Lace. I'm fine now." he told her as the look stayed in his eyes. He was suppose to like Melody now, not her. Even if she didn't have a boyfriend right now, that didn't change the fact that she wanted nothing to do with Matt and his creepiness. When he noticed how uncomfortable she was, he cleared his throat and looked back at Scott. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" he said back to him, acting as if he hadn't just stared at Laci like he was in front of them.

Scott shook his head no. He hadn't come up with the cash for even one ticket, let alone three of them for him, Stiles, and Laci. Those things were expensive, they probably cost more then he would. "Are they still selling?" he asked the dark haired boy in front of him. It was worth a shot asking. Once Laci let her hand drop from his arm, she quickly stepped back to Stiles' side, something that he was smug about as he smiled happily at a scowling Matt.

His scowl dropped when he remembered that Scott was watching him too. He shifted eyes from a smug Stiles to a pleading Scott. "Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like _everyone's_ going to be there." he told them with a knowing smile as he scanned their disappointed looks. His eyes landed on Laci, seeing how he had her here, he might as well take a shot. "Hey, Laci? Can I ask you something?" he asked her as he motioned his head in the other direction, meaning that he wanted to ask her this 'something' in private and away from the boys.

Laci looked back up at him confused, not knowing what to say. She glanced up between the two boys on either side of her before sighing and looking back at Matt with an annoyed expression. She _really _didn't want to talk to him, especially alone and not in front of wittinesses, but maybe he would 'secretly' give her a ticket or something. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Matt." she told him with the best smile that she could muster up for him before saying her good byes to Stiles and her brother.

Once she pulled back from her hugs from them, she followed after Matt. Though, they both see that she wished that she wasn't. "I don't like him." Stiles grumbled out as he watched Matt leading Laci away from them. Laci fought back an eyes roll when she heard him. Scott shook his head and pulled Stiles along behind them so they could get to the locker room.

Matt had stopped in front of the bike rack as Laci leaned against it. He had started to fidget around for a minute with his shirt as he tried to figure out how to start what ever it was that he had wanted to say to her. "So, I was, um, I have an extra ticket. I was, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go . . . with me, as a, uh, as a date." he managed to ask her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he subconsciously started pacing back and forth in front of her.

Laci bit her bottom lip nervously. Not because she was excited like she would have been if it had been someone else asking her out, but almost guilty because she was going to say no to him and she didn't know how to do it nicely. "Matt, I . . . I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to go on a date with anyone else. You should really ask Melody, she'd go for sure." she told him and gave him a weak smile. She saw the frustrated look on his face and felt bad for being the one to upset him by rejecting him, _again_. She just didn't like him like that and she wished that he would get over her already and cut his losses while he was behind.

He paused in his pacing upon really hearing what she had just said to him. Had she really just turned down his offer? Wasn't she looking for a ticket so she could go? He was offering her one for _free_, all she had to do was show up and dance with him. Was that too much to ask? He just wanted one real date with her. She wasn't even giving him a fair chance. "It doesn't have to be a date, Laci. You still need a ticket to go, right? Well, I have one and all you need to do is . . ." he started to go off on her as he then dug the ticket out of his pocket to show her.

"She said no. Now get lost." a voice said out from behind him.

Laci's eyes widened as a shy smile slipped onto her lips. Matt dropped his hand down to his side and turned to see Isaac standing behind him. The two boys met glares, but Matt was the first to back down. He grumbled before scoffing and storming off toward the school. Isaac watched him the entire time, not wanting him to even think for a second that he had a chance in coming back to bother Laci again. As if she would go out with him. He didn't even realize that he was seething until Laci touched his hand, whispering out his name. His head snapped to the side to looked down at her. His eyes flickered down to her hand that was touching his. His eyes widened from the contact, his stomach feeling like it was flipping from the shocks that were running through his body from where she was touching him. He could even hear her heart starting to race. "I-I-I'm sorry." she stuttered out as she dropped her hand from his skin.

He suddenly felt a coldness run through his body when she dropped her touch from him. He felt . . . wrong, not having her touch. He missed it so badly. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to beg for her to take him back, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, let alone be in the same room as her. He felt guilty for not trusting that there had to be more to the story, that she would have never cheated on him. "Laci, I . . ." he wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he was stupid, but the words just weren't coming. He saw the hope in her eyes and it had scared him. He didn't think that he would ever see that kind of hope for him in her eyes again, but there it was. "I wanted to give you this." he changed his mind as he dug through his pocket and held up a ticket. "It-it was suppose to be a surprise. For our two month anniversary, I mean." he said out to her shyly as he held the ticket out to her.

She held back her tears as she nodded her head and took the ticket from him. She grabbed onto the other end of it and went to take it from him, but he didn't let go of it. He didn't want this to end so soon. He didn't want this to be it for them. She looked up at him and saw that he had tears rimming his eyes just like she did. She could see the guilt swimming in his eyes and knew that he had to think she would hate him for not listening to her. She hadn't blame him, not after her talk with Derek at least. Sitting with him, having him hold her the way that he did, she realized that it wasn't what she wanted. She had wanted Isaac's arms to be around her and she wanted it to be _him_ that was telling her that everything was going to work out alright. "I don't hate you, Isaac. I-I-I think that I lo . . . I mean, I don't think that I could ever hate you." she told him softly.

He looked up at her in surprise, as if he was stunned by hearing her say that. He didn't know what to say to her then as he just looked at her in shock. They could just vaguely hear the warning bell, but he didn't even flinch. She gave him a weak smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders, using him for balance as she got up onto the tips of her toes and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. He wanted so badly to turn his head, make it was real kiss, but she had moved when he hesitated too long. With one last look, she took off toward the school. He stared after her for a long minute, smiling to himself as he saw that she had looked back at him. She still cared about him. Maybe that was a sign to fight to get her back? To prove to her that he deserved to have her back in his life.

$%^$&%&^$&

Stiles was walking around the halls of the high school solo for once. Isaac had managed to get Scott two tickets, in a _very _forceful and _very _unnecessary way might he add, for the upcoming show that they all needed to do to. Scott was giving the other ticket to Allison since she hadn't been able to get one either. Now it was just up to him to get one since Allison, Scott, and according to Isaac himself, Laci had all already managed to get one for themselves. No one seemed to think to maybe get one for Stiles too. "Stiles!" he heard his name called out from behind him.

He turned to see Melody coming toward him, her curls bouncing round as she speed walked over to him. He gave her a weak attempt of a smile, though she didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was because her smile was beaming to brightly that she was blinding herself with it? He chuckled to himself from his own joke. "Hey, Spot. What can I do you for you today?" he asked her as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He saw her cheeks turn a deep red color, a blush maybe, but he brushed it off as nothing other then it being really warm all of a sudden for her.

Melody bushed her curls out of her face and took a deep breath. She knew that she was about to make either the biggest mistake of her life or the thing that she had been dying to have happen since she had met Stiles back in the first grade. Okay, _maybe _not since then, but she really didn't start to like Stiles until middle school. Not that he noticed the difference, but . . ._ okay_, she needed to focus here. "I, um, I was wondering, since I have an extra ticket to this band thing tonight, if you'd, um, wanna go? With me, I mean. I could meet you there, you wouldn't need to pick me up. Jackson already said that he'd drive me." she stuttered out as she held up the extra ticket to him.

Stiles' head lifted up at 'free ticket', not even bothering to listen to anything else she had said after that. He immediately nodded his head as he took the ticket from her. Her smile had seemed to beam even brighter in thinking that he was going to go with her. "You are officially the best, Spot. Like, the_ best_! I could like, kiss you right now!" he exclaimed. He even went as far as jumping forward and picking her up, spinning her around as the amazement exploded inside of him. He had done it! He had gotten a ticket! Melody laughed out with a squeak of surprise as he spun her around.

After another minute of just bouncing her in his grip, he finally put her back down onto the floor. She held her head, trying to make the room stop spinning. She couldn't stop smiling now. She had gotten a date with Stiles! Her heart felt like it was going to explode. "So, um, I'll see you there, I guess." she said to him as she tried to keep down her excitement. Stiles just nodded, not even registering what she had said to him as he kept his eyes locked on the ticket in his hands. Melody hesitated on leaving and and walking off for a minute. She didn't really know what to do now. After a final debate in her head, she quickly leaned forward and kissed Stiles's cheek. His head shot up in surprise at the kiss, causing her to giggle before walking off. He watched on as she skipped basically down the hallway. What the hell did he just miss here?


	69. Getting Your Hero Back

Thanks for the reviews. I was thinking of doing a flash back to when Stiles and Laci were younger, maybe the first time he realized that he liked her? What do you all think? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs shown or mentioned, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 69

#$%$%^$%^#$%^$#%$

It was go time, and things were serious. Not that they weren't already serious before, but tonight they were going to get a win. Hopefully. The three all jumped out, with help from Scott on Laci's said, from the jeep once they pulled up to the warehouses. The boys started getting their things from the trunk while Laci fixed her dress. A dress that she had gotten from Lydia surprisingly. She had cornered her last period and said that they were going to show Isaac what he was missing because he had listened to that blond home wrecker, her words not Laci's. She was more surprised if anything that Lydia was offering up a shopping trip with her.

Lydia was determined on some of the dresses that they had gotten for her, but she had given in on some of them or compromised with Laci since it was her that would be wearing said dresses. Of course, she was sure that it had been Melody's, who had been there too since she had a date with Stiles apparently, persuasion. Like the dress that she was wearing now for instance. It still flowed out like her usual summer dresses, but it emphasized her curves with that belt around her waist. The back dropped to her lower back, hanging low on her uncomfortable side. The color was a pure white color, a color that Lydia had insisted was the perfect color to go with her 'halo'. At least that proved that she was still Lydia.

It was a little too short for her liking, especially since she knew it would spin up with her when she turned. Once she was done fixing her outfit, she turned to the guys. "I'm gonna go inside and see if anyone with claws are around." she said over to an unusually quiet Stiles and her brother. She quickly kissed them both on the cheek before hurrying on inside before Scott could stop her. He wanted to baby her tonight because she couldn't protect herself like he could, but nothing was going to happen to her. Not when she knew that Derek was going to be right outside, and then Scott and Isaac were both going to be inside.

As she entered where most of the mob of people were dancing, she found herself being taken back. The floor was vibrating under her feet and she was pretty sure that if someone talked to her right now, she wouldn't be able to hear them. She took in all the lights and the mass of teenagers around her in awe. It was incredible. She jumped when her hand was suddenly grabbed from behind her. The person lifted her arm up, spinning her around to face them. "Isaac," she breathed out upon seeing that it was him. A breath taking smile slowly appeared on her lips as he smiled down at her.

He wanted to hold her close. He wanted to kiss her like he use to, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Not yet at least. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. He grinned as her heart started racing from him being so close to her. "Just one dance." he said out to her in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine in excitement. He pulled back just enough to see her nod her head. His lips twitched up in relief as he squeezed her hand that he was still holding onto and pulled her forward into the crowd of dancing teens. Their hands stayed laced together as they kept at least a half a foot in between their bodies while dancing together.

Their eyes stayed locked together, never breaking as their bodies moved along without thinking. It was like they were magnets that were slowly becoming more and more attracted to the other. They were both lost to the entire world as it just seemed to be the two of them and the loud music was suddenly gone, along with the sweating teenagers that were around them. Her body leaned into his, touching him just barely. It was enough to drive him insane on the inside as one of his hands left hers and found it's way down to her waist, pressing her closer to him. She looked up at him, now remembering how much taller he was then her. Her lips parted as he looked back down at her with hungry eyes. He started to lean down, acting on what was normal for him. It was normal for him to just want to kiss Laci, to want to hold her. He wanted his normal back.

The music and teens around them seemed to all suddenly return as she realized that he was going to kiss her. She immediately jumped out of his arms as if she were burnt, shaking her head at him. "We can't do that. Yo-you . . . I need to go." she said up to him in a hurry before she shakenly squeezed through the crowd. He looked after her with a hurt expression, mentally hitting himself repeateningly for rushing that. His eyes stayed on her until he could no longer see her among the crowd. He had screwed it up, _again_. God, he was never going to get her back if he kept this up.

# &$#%^$%^#$%^

Melody was standing on the side lines waiting for Stiles to come inside. They had texted for a few minutes after school. He said that he would meet her in here, and here she was, waiting for him to come in. She shivered when someone pushed past her. She might have dressed up a tad too much for this, but she was just really excited for a date with Stiles. Her hair was straightened for once, her curls tamed down like Lydia had made them. She had taken it upon herself to step up as the 'big sister' figure she liked to play when they were younger and she was still dating her brother.

She glanced down at her outfit. Lydia had said that she needed to look hot but not like she had tried too hard. This was Stiles after all, he wouldn't notice if she wore a paper bag or a dress. So she went for jean shorts and a new Batman graphic tee-shirt instead. She just hoped that he didn't mind simple compared to Lydia and Laci's girlier attire. God, what did it matter if she looked more laid back then girly? Looks didn't matter to Stiles, did they? No, he wasn't that low of a guy. She knew that, didn't she? Yes, yeah she did. "You don't look like you're having fun." a voice said out to her.

She looked up, hoping for it to be Stiles. Her smile fell almost entirely when she saw that it was just Matt. Not that she didn't mind Matt, she liked him, but she couldn't help but wish that he were Stiles instead. "Oh, um, no. I'm waiting for Stiles. He said that he'd meet me here. I've only been here for ten minutes, it's fine. I'm sure he's just in traffic from picking Laci and Scott up." she shouted over to him as she tried to be heard over the music. She was trying to brush it off as nothing. She didn't want to be that girl who made excuses for a date, but this was Stiles. He had been so excited, so he had to be coming. Right?

Matt looked back at her confused for a minute. He had just seen Scott talking to Allison in the corner, and he had, unfortunately, seen Laci out on the dance floor with Isaac. He was pretty sure that he had seen Stiles' jeep outside too. "Uh, Scott and Laci are already here, Mel." he shouted back over to her. He watched as her whole appearance seemed to crumble right then and there. Stiles had stood her up. "But I'm sure he's sick and just can't make it." Matt said as he quickly stepped forward toward her and took her hand. "Come on, you look like you could use a dance." he said over to her. She just nodded her head sadly. She tried to swallow back the amount of pain of being stood up by the one guy that she'd been in love with for years now. Matt just gave her an attempt at a weak smile as he pulled her toward the dance floor. So maybe this night was looking up for him.

#%$%#%$#%$

A few songs had gone by since the group had arrived to the rave. Laci was leaning against one of the pillars, over looking the mob of dancers. She looked for anyone that she knew and soon spotted Melody dancing around in the middle of it. She seemed to be having a blast, and that was good. She wondered if Stiles had finished with the sand stuff that Deaton had given him and told him to surround the building with. Something was off with Stiles tonight, but she was hoping that he got to enjoy his date with Mel . . . _wait_. Who is Melody dancing with? Stiles doesn't had that much hair on his head. Was that . . . was that Matt? What happened to Stiles? She wanted to go over there and ask her friend what she was doing, but that's when she saw him.

Jackson was here, and he was looking like he was determined to get to someone. She followed his direction and saw the girl that they were suppose to be saving. Her eyes widened with panic as she looked back over at Jackson, about to try and cut him off, but someone else had cut in first. She watched on as Erica slid in front of him, scratching the back of his neck in a way that did something to him as his eyes closed in satisfaction. That wasn't what made her heart drop, though. No, it was Isaac sliding in behind Erica, his hands roaming her body like they use to do with her's.

He seemed to hear her heart race so loudly that even she could hear it, because he looked up and met her eyes. He looked almost stunned, but it was only a nano of a second before he looked away from her. He couldn't screw this up. She felt her heart drop when Erica leaned her head back, wanting a kiss from Isaac. She felt her own nails did into her arms as she waited to see what he did next. His eyes flickered over to her for another quick second before he unnoticeably pinched Erica's side, silently telling her that it wasn't going to happen even if they were only distracting Jackson.

From then on, she only was kissed by Jackson as Isaac just pressed up against her back, grinning at Jackson with that look that made it known that he knew what Jackson wanted from the blond in between them. Laci tried watching for another few seconds, but it was making her sick. She couldn't watch, but she was a little bit happy with that fact that Isaac wasn't letting Erica kiss him in anyway. She looked away for only a minute, but she couldn't help but look back again. Her eyes widened, a scream fighting to leave her lips, when she spotted them again. She watched on as Isaac's head fell back as he screamed out in pain. She jumped forward, her hands gripping the railing in front of her tightly, as she watched both Erica and Isaac fall to the floor, Jackson giving them a cold look before turning back to his target.

She had to do something. She couldn't let Jackson kill this girl in front of at least a hundred kids and adults. What could she do, though? She didn't have claws like they did, and she certainly couldn't hurt Jackson. She had to do something, though. She huffed after another minute of debating it over with herself and pushed off of the railing, hurrying off into the crowd of dancing bodies. She might be tiny, but it just made it all the more easier to push her way through everyone around her. She tripped a little as she broke through just feet in front of Jackson. She quickly straightened up and turned to him. "Jackson! Jackson, stop!" she tried shouting as she held her hand up in front of her.

Jackson didn't even seem to see her, though. He just kept walking toward her with that murderous look in his eyes. When he reached her, she tried pushing him back. It slowed him down, but she felt her heart race even faster by him being so close to her. Unknown to her, Isaac hadn't given up. He was trying to get the needle full of ketamine that Scott had given him to inject Jackson with. He said that it would be powerful enough to knock him out. The stupid rich boy had knocked it out of his hand though when he dug his claws into his side. He looked up to see how close Jackson was to that girl. He found his jaw drop when he saw Jackson with Laci. She was trying to slow him down, but Jackson had caught her off guard.

Her heart sounded like thunder as it beat against her chest. She was terrified, and he needed to get to her. He fought the extreme amount of pain in his side and down both of his legs as he dragged himself forward. He could see the needle. It was only a few steps away from him now. He was just about to reach out for it when some _idiot's_ shoe kicked it away from him before he could. He growled to himself and looked up. Laci was rambling on about something, he couldn't focus enough to hear what, but at least Jackson hadn't hurt her like Isaac knew that he would if he got annoyed enough. Unlike himself and Erica, Laci couldn't heal like they could either.

He pushed himself harder, gritting his teeth together as he got closer to the needle. He could feel his legs again, which was good because he would need them in a second. He looked up at the last second and he felt his world come crashing down. Laci's eyes had gone wide with pain, her breathing hitched as a gasp left her lips as her body jolted forward. The scent of her blood hit him and his eyes flickered down. Blood was seeping though her side from the punctures that Jackson had made with his claws. He growled as he snatched up the needle, jumping up to his feet as he got it ready. He growled as he lunged forward towards Jackson.

He caught him by surprised as he dug the needle into his neck, injecting him with the whole dose of ketamine. He fell back into Isaac's arm, the effects immediately hitting him. Isaac was more worried about Laci though. She was holding her side in pain, trying to hide the blood now staining her white dress from the sight of others. She looked ready to drop to the floor, she needed him. He had to get Jackson out of here too. He didn't know what to do. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Erica. "I'll drag his ass into the back. Take care of her." she said over to him.

She hadn't realized how much she had hurt, not only Laci, which she had wanted to do, but Isaac too. She hadn't meant for him to really be so hurt by it. She hadn't been thinking, and now she was going to try and make up for it. Isaac gave her a grateful hint of a smile as he passed her Jackson. She then dragged a half conscious Jackson away from the oblivious dancing teens. "Isaac," Laci breathed out as she felt her knees give out. Isaac jumped forward just as she started to fall forward. "I've got you, Lace. Just hold on a little longer." he said down to her. She nodded her head slowly and bit her tongue as a shock of pain flowed through her body.

Isaac quickly bent down, sliding both of his arms under her knees and shoulders and straightened up, picking her up off of her feet as he did. She wrapped one hand around his neck as the other held her bleeding side. She winced in pain, a whimper leaving her lips as more pain hit her. He kissed the top of her head quickly before he hurried to follow after where Erica had gone with Jackson. Laci looked up at the determined Isaac and smiled weakly at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had her hero back.


	70. Down And Dirty The Kanima Way

Thanks for all of the reviews, and thanks for the ideas about the one shot! 20 more reviews until 1,000! I wonder if we can do it in one chapter! I do own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs shown or mentioned in this chapter. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 70

$%^%^&%&%^&^&

They found Erica waiting outside one of the empty storage rooms with Jackson. She couldn't hold him up on her own that much longer. She moved aside as she let Isaac through first with Laci. He carefully set her down on the run down sink, telling her that he'd be right back to help her stop the bleeding. He hurried back over to Erica, taking Jackson's unconscious body from her. She hurried to shut the door behind them and moved around Isaac as fast as she could. She grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and set it up in the center. Isaac carefully set him down into it before going back over to Laci. "I have to rip the dress to see how bad it is." he told her as he realized the only other way would be if she stripped it off of her body. He so did not want her doing that either.

She gave him a weak nod of her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight as her head started to hurt. She knew that she was loosing too much blood. He hesitated for another second before nodding and taking a deep breath. He quickly ripped the side of her dress. There was too much blood from him get a clear view of where he had hurt her. "I'm going to have to touch your side, Laci. It's probably going to hurt a lot, okay?" he told her. She bit her lip, not wanting it to hurt anymore, but nodded her head anyway. He took a deep breath and gently touched her side. She didn't cry out right away. It was only when he hit two of the claw entry points in her side did she start screaming out. "I need to wrap it up with something until we can get somewhere where we can clean it off. My sweatshirt's too thick. We gotta use the dress." he explained to her, his voice trying to stay calm but she could see how scared he really was.

She looked down and winced again as she saw that he was shaking. She grabbed ahold of his blood covered hands and whispered his name. His eyes nervously left her wound to look up at her and meet her eyes. "It's okay, Isaac. I'll be okay. Just do what you have to." she told him softly as she squeezed his hand. He gave her a small nod of his head as he carefully helped her down from the sink. Erica was keeping a watch on Jackson while Isaac helped Laci out of her dress as gently as he could. Once it was off, he quick tore it into large strips that looked like bandages. He hurried as fast as he could without hurting her too much to wrap it around her, using the most layered parts of the dress to support the wound and keep pressure on it until they could find something better.

Once she was as wrapped up as she was going to get. He stripped out of his sweat shirt, leaving him in just his whifebeater, and passed it over to her. With his help, she slipped it over her head and let it swallow her whole. Thankfully for her height, it looked more like a dress on her. It fell off her shoulders every few minutes, but it was better then just having to stay in her underwear. Once she was all set, Isaac lifted her back up to the sink, wanting her to rest while she could. Once the immediate danger of her bleeding out was momentarily over, the three of them could relax now. Or at least they would have if not for the door opening. Isaac and Erica were both in attack mode as they turned toward the opening door to their left. "Oh-No, no, no, no, it's just me! It's just me." Stiles said as he held up his hands in surrender before shutting the door behind him. He looked over and found himself stammering over the fact that Laci was in nothing but Isaac's shirt. "Okay, clearly I missed something? Did you two . . . you know . . . have an epiphany and get, oh god I can't believe I'm about to say this, down and dirty on the dance floor?" he asked both Isaac and Laci as he motioned to the two and their less then decent choice of clothing attire.

Laci and Isaac both immediately turned a deep red from his loud and clear double meaning by that statement. "No, Stiles. We didn't, um . . . we're still not together, if that's what you're asking us." she managed to get out without cracking. "Jackson got my side. I'm not paralyzed, but we definitely need to finish this up soon." she explained to him better. He looked a lot better knowing the real reason for why she was basically wearing nothing. At least nothing was showing that shouldn't be showing. A minute of awkward silence passed over them all until Laci cleared her throat. "So, um, is Jackson going to be okay?" she asked out to the two wolves and Stiles, who obviously knew more about this plan then she did.

Isaac gave her a quick look before moving across the small room to get to Jackson. Laci sat still with a wary expression on her face. "Well," he started to say. "Let's find out." he said out as he looked back at the other three before looking back down at Jackson. Laci and Stiles both flinched as he sharpened his claws. Laci knew that Isaac was going to take pleasure in what ever he was about to do, mostly because Jackson had hurt her first. He went to claw into Jackson's chest, to see how he liked it, when the unconscious boy caught his wrist. The sound of his wrist being broken echoed through out the room, causing Laci to feel her own heart hurting. Isaac finally got his arm away and jumped back over to Laci.

Laci was instantly in worried mode as he stood beside her. She took his wrist from him and started to look it over. It was already healing from the look of it, but it still hurt like hell. He tried whispering to her that he was fine, but she wasn't hearing it. "Okay, nobody does anything like that again. _Okay_?" Stiles stressed as he looked from Laci and Isaac to Erica on the other side of him. The three of them all nodded in agreement. Stiles made a point of giving Erica an emphasized look, said look making Laci raise her brow at him. Just because she was in a lot of pain right now, did not mean then she forgotten that Stiles was suppose to be on a date with Melody.

Yet she was out there dancing with Matt, of all people, and he was in here making eyes at Erica instead. Something was just seriously wrong about that. She knew Stiles. She knew that he would never give up a chance to go on a date with . . . with anyone actually. Her thoughts were pulled back to what was going on when Isaac took his wrist back from her. They locked sad eyes for a moment, but he looked away from her first. "I thought the Ketamine was suppose to put him out." he said over to Stiles, bringing his attention back to them all and not just on Erica and what ever was going on there.

Stiles looked away from Erica and shifted his eyes back over to Isaac and Laci. He noticed his friend's hurt look first before looking over at Isaac. He was holding his hand to his chest. He had only pulled it away from him Laci since he was going crazy with having her touching him again. Every time her skin brushed his, he felt like his skin was tingling. Stiles cleared his throat, bringing both of their attentions back over to him and the situation they were currently in right now. "Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get." he snapped at the wolf on his right. "So, let's just hope that who's ever controlling him just decided to show up tonight." he said out more nervously as he looked back over at Jackson.

As if he had triggered something in Jackson, the beast's eyes snapped open. Laci and Erica seemed to be the only one's to notice it though since the boys were both looking over Isaac's wrist. Without thinking, Laci reached out and grabbed onto Isaac's arm. "I'm here." a demon-like voice said out, now drawing both of the boy's attention back over to Jackson. Isaac jumped to his feet, standing protectively in front of Laci out of instinct. Stiles had even held his arm out slightly in front of Erica, which didn't go unnoticed by her. "I'm right here with you." the demon voice said out to them.

Stiles shared a look with the others before stepping forward toward Jackson, who seemed to twitch a little every few seconds. Isaac looked back at Laci with a wary look. They had to be prepared if something were to happen. He carefully helped her down from the sink, letting her lean on him for support. Stiles kept his eyes on Jackson as he crouched down in a foot away from him. "Jackson, is that you?" he asked out to him. Erica looked over to Laci and Isaac and she felt bad, and scared, but that might have been because the person that was controlling Jackson was actually talking _through_ him now.

"Us." the demon voice said out.

It was then that Laci could hear the hint of Jackson's voice laced in with it. They were both talking, not just the master. She didn't know if that made her more creeped out or feel better about all of this. "We're all here." it said through Jackson. She was starting to not like this demon voice very much now. It was starting to creep her out more then make her feel any better about it. She just wanted this person to leave Jackson alone. She wished that there was a way that they could help him without having to kill him.

Stiles looked back at Erica, Isaac and Laci with an expression that matched them all. None of them were comfortable with this demon-like voice that was talking through Jackson. They needed their answers, though, and this was how they were apparently going to get them from him. "Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked the demon voice. Isaac looked down at Laci when he felt her nails digging into his arm. She was scared, and he couldn't blame her for being it. He lowered his arm that she was holding onto, letting her hand drop down his arm. When her fingers were close enough, he laced them with his own, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise, but her look of surprised turn to one of safety. She knew that she was safe with him, and he was glad she still knew that.

"We're the ones killing murderers." it told Stiles.

"So then all the people you've killed so far . . ." Stiles started to say, but trailed off, obviously wanting the demon voice to fill in the blanks for him and the others.

"Deserved it." the voice finished for him.

Stiles glanced back at the other three. He was wondering how far he could get this little confession to go without the Kanima making an appearance for them. The last thing that they needed was something to run from, especially since with the current shape that Laci was in right now? She couldn't do much running. He had to stay focused and not think of the worst possible out come right now, though. "See we got a little rule book." he started, only pausing for a long moment. "That says you only go after murderers." he told him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was true, and this was how he was going to get his answer.

The demon Jackson thing had seemed to be almost smug with that remark. It sent shivers down all of their spines from the look he was giving Stiles right now. The girls were just hoping that this would be over soon. "Anything can break if pressures is applied." it said out before the master controlled Jackson into turning his attention past Stiles and onto Laci and Isaac, as if it had a problem with them. "Relationships too." it said out to the two of them. Isaac snarled without thinking as he moved more in front of Laci. She squeezed his hand in return, silently telling him that it was alright.

Stiles looked back at the growling Isaac and shot him a look to cut it out. Besides, he broke up with Laci. He doesn't get the right to act like a jealous boyfriend right now. He turned his attention back to demon Jackson and took a deep breath before asking his next question for it . . . them. "Alright, so the people you're killing are all murderers, yeah?" he asked him. He just wanted to be sure that the stories of the Kanima were all true, or as true as they could really get since he found most of it on the internet.

"All. Each. Every one." it took him slowly.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked him.

"Me." the demon voice snapped, causing them all to looked back at him in confusion.

The master couldn't be dead, could he? That just wouldn't work. They couldn't kill what was already dead, and besides, ghosts weren't real. Werewolves and Kanima's were, but not ghosts. Even Stiles believed that. So what the hell did this thing mean that the people it was having Jackson kill were people who killed them? "Wait, what? What do you mean?" he asked him in confusion.

"They murdered _me_." demon Jackson said out more angrily.

Who ever was controlling him clearly wasn't getting any peace from answering Stiles' questions for him. Stiles looked back at them to see Isaac moving Laci more closer to Erica and the doorway. Even if neither girl liked, more like hated actually, the other? They had been some what friend before Erica had gotten the bite from Derek. They didn't want either of them to be hurt by this thing, much less _killed_ by it. Stiles looked back at Jackson to see that his eyes had changed into golden colored slits with a blood red color behind the gold instead of white. "_They murdered me_." it said out more angrier. His neck made cracking sounds as it turned to face the entire group of four.

Erica reached forward and yanked Stiles back up to his feet and back over to the other two by the door. She let go of him once he was standing with them now. Stiles studied Jackson for a long moment before he noticed Jackson's Kanima changed hand moving up onto his leg. He was growing stronger, which was something that they definitely didn't want happening right now. "Okay, alright, more ketamine." Stiles had back to Isaac, who he knew had the rest of the container of ketamine with him. "The man needs ketamine. Come on!" Stiles was starting to panic as he snapped his fingers at the boy behind him.

Isaac shared a nervous look back with Laci as he took out the bottle from his pocket jean's pocket. Laci's eyes widened as well when he mouthed 'it's empty' down to her. This was _not_ going to end well with any of them. "We don't have anymore." he said to over to Stiles. Laci looked over to Jackson and felt heart start to race with fear upon seeing Jackson fighting to move more of his body and get the drug that Isaac had injected him with to ware off.

Stiles closed his eyes in frustration and annoyance with Isaac. His heart was racing just like the others, but when he panicked, he got annoyed with the werewolves with him who weren't his best friend. "You used the whole bottle?" he snapped at him as turned to look at him with a just as an annoyed look. He saw the bottle that Isaac was holding up and grabbed it from him, shaking it to make sure that he just didn't look at it right. Erica hurried to tap him on the shoulder as Laci started pushed at Isaac's arm, both trying to get their attention back to the current life or death problem sitting in the chair across the room from them. The two boys both turned to look to see Jackson standing up, his face now being half shifted into the Kanima. "Oh . . . " Stiles trailed off as Jackson screeched. "Okay, _out_! Everybody out!" he shouted as he started to push at Erica to go while Isaac pushed at him.

Isaac didn't think twice about pushing Laci in front of him and making sure that she got out of the door before him. The four then scrambled to get the door closed again, using their bodies to keep it closed. "Okay, find something to move in front of the door!" Stiles said out to them all as they used themselves to barricade the door. Isaac looked down at Laci to see her cringing in pain. She must have opened the wounds from the running. He could start to see the blood seeping through his shirt and down her leg. Their attention was snapped back to a screeching Kanima as it broke through the _wall _and took off, leaving them all behind in shock.

#%^$^^&%

The dancing people were all starting to leave now by the time they saw sight of the dance floor again. Stiles was the first to run out of the warehouse. He paused at the steps and looked around. God, he really hoped that this thing was going to work. He looked around for the others, more importantly Laci since she was hurt and Scott since he would get stuck inside along with the master, Jackson, Isaac, and Erica if this really worked like how it was suppose to. He crossed over the line just as Derek ran up to him. "Hey." he said over to the alpha, who he now had to tell the bad news to. "So, uh, we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's . . ." he trailed off as he saw Melody and a laughing Matt coming out

She spotted him and her laughter stopped and was replaced with a look of anger. Some nerve he had! To make plans to come with her, stand her up, and then come anyway with the ticket she bought for him. He didn't even look sorry. She whispered something over to Matt, who nodded and left to go find his car. No one noticed how he was stuck walking in the space between the black dust and the building as Melody came storming over to Stiles and Derek, though they both could see her anger was solely on Stiles. "You have some nerve, Stiles! You could have just told me that you didn't want to come with me. You didn't have to stand me up!" she snapped at him as she stopped in front of him.

She took him by surprise as she slapped him hard across the face before huffing and turning on her heels, taking off to go find Matt since Jackson was MIA, Stiles obviously wasn't a choice, and Matt had offered. Derek just chuckled, not being able to help it. He was about to give Stiles, who was holding his stinging face, a remark, but stopped when something caught his attention. It was the smell of blood, and it was mixed in with Laci's scent. His head snapped up to see Erica coming out first and Isaac coming out next with a bleeding Laci in his arms. He went to rush forward to go see her, but he couldn't get over there because of the stupid line. Which meant that Isaac couldn't get her over to him either. "Oh my god, it's working! Oh, this is so . . . _yeah_! I did something." Stiles exclaimed when he realized that it had worked.

Isaac, Laci, and Erica all shared a worried look together, even the two girls. If they couldn't get across, or even just her, then bleeding out wasn't going to be their only problem. They'd be all stuck in here with the Kanima. Unknown to them all, Scott was in danger. Derek was the first to pick up his distress howl. "Scott," he breathed out when he realized that Scott was in trouble and that he needed his help.

"What did you just say? What's wrong with Scott? Where is he?" Laci suddenly panicked when she heard Derek and saw the expression on his face.

"Break it." he told Stiles, who didn't seem to realize that his best friend was in trouble.

"What? No way!" he exclaimed.

"Scott's dying!" Derek told them.

He didn't have time for this. He had to get inside before Scott dies. Isaac could feel Laci's worry for her brother and gripped onto her tighter. He wished that he could do something else to help her brother, but he couldn't leave her. Not when she was hurt and to be alone with Derek. He might realize that he was wrong before, but it didn't mean that he liked knowing the truth any better and being okay with his alpha and Laci being together without him there. "Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked him in confusion, causing Laci and Derek both to growl.

"Stiles!" Laci screamed out, just wanting him to break the stupid line already.

He gave her one final look before nodding his head and dropping down to his knees. He raised his hands above the dust and waved them away, the dust following his movement and breaking. Once it was done, Derek jumped past him to get inside. "Get her somewhere safe and clean her up." he barked over to Isaac as he leaped past him and into the warehouse, not even waiting for an answer. Isaac didn't bother arguing with the fact that Derek was ordering about his girl . . . about Laci. He just nodded and hopped down, trying to be as careful as he could. Erica followed after him with Stiles and the two got the back seat ready for him to climb in with her. She screamed out once when the seat hit her side, but soon Isaac was in with her and she tried her best to stay calm for him. Erica jumped into the passenger seat and quickly buckled in as Stiles jumped into the driver's seat. He started up the engine and soon they were off to get somewhere safe before meeting back at the subway train with Derek and Scott.


	71. The Story Of Daci And A Stalking Ending

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 1,000 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY JUST AMAZING! AND YES I KNOW THIS IS IN ALL CAPS I'M JUST THAT EXCITED. I wanted to thank you all for all the reviews, all of them have been helpful, and as promised, there is now a Laci/Stiles (with a little cameo of Isaac.) up. It's called 'A Ballerina's Spin On Crushes'. it was inspired by an idea that was sent to me from _Lycan Lover 411_! Okay, I've talked enough, onto the story! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs shown or mentioned, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 71

%$#$%#%# %$#%$#%$

The four of them had ended up going over to the clinic. Thankfully, Deaton was there and he was able to properly stitch her up fine. Once he was finished, Stiles took Erica to go back to the McCall house to grab her something besides a bloody sweatshirt to wear. Erica was going only because Laci didn't want Stiles going through her underwear draw or anything. Which left Isaac to stay with Laci back at the clinic. Deaton had cleaned up after stitching her up and hearing what had happened with Jackson at the rave before leaving, telling them to lock up after them. He had trusted Laci enough to do that. They had only waited for Erica and Stiles to come back because they had the jeep and Isaac didn't want Laci walking too much too soon.

Isaac had gone out into the front room to wait for them while she stayed in the back and rested. Since he wasn't in the room, she deemed it safe to look at her side without having to worry about him seeing her in her underwear again. She winced as she lifted up the end of the sweater, only to wince again at the sight of it. It wasn't so bad, nothing her mom would notice at least. It still hurt like hell, though. "Here's a sight that I thought I'd never get to see again." a voice said out from behind her. She dropped the shirt and turn to see Isaac leaning against the door frame. She blushed like mad suddenly, knowing that he was talking about her bare legs and her butt. She shot him back a dirty look, wishing that he wouldn't talk like that around her. He held up his hands in surrender, knowing that that was not the best thing that he could have said. "Sorry, I know that I said that I was going to wait out there, but seeing as we're alone for once tonight? I figured that now was the best time to, you know, to talk, about us, I mean." he said to her nervously as he took another step more into the room.

She almost wanted to tell him no, but she knew that he was right. They wouldn't get another chance like right now to really talk about them and what they were going to do. Obviously it wasn't going to work ignoring the other. She nodded and moved over to the slab slowly, wincing as she lifted herself up onto it. He took that as his cue to start talking. "Uh, I've never had to do this before. I've done a lot of things I didn't think I'd ever do with you, but that's not the, um, not the point. The point is that . . . that I'm sorry. I didn't listen to everything that you had to tell me and I-I thought the worst of you because I'm so use to being let down, Laci. We were so perfect together, I didn't think that I could ever be so happy in my entire life. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for one of us to screw it all up." he started to explain to her as he leaned up against the slab beside her. His arms were crossed, he was guarded, as he kept his head lowered and his eyes away from her.

Laci didn't know what to say to him after hearing that. She had never once seen that insecurity in Isaac before. She had known that he was nervous before the bite with her getting tired of him, but she thought that it had stopped that night with the phone incident when Matt got her number. "I wish you would have told me that earlier." she said out softly to him. He tilted his head to the side to look up at her. "I would have told you that the other shoe wasn't going to drop anytime soon." she told him as she gave him a shy look as well. He looked a little surprised, but swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as he looked away from her again.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other any more. He had planned it all out in his head before coming in to talk to her, but it was like every thing was gone from his mind. One thing did stick in his head when he looked at her now. He couldn't get the scared out of his mind expression that Derek had been wearing when he saw Laci. He wasn't blind anymore to it, he could see that Derek still had really strong feelings for Laci, but he was more scared that Laci still had feelings for him too. "Do you still have feelings for Derek?" he blurted out, the question just rolling out of his mouth before he could think to stop it. She looked up at his quickly upon hearing his question. Had he really just asked her that, even after knowing that she had left Derek behind when he came into her life?

She cared about him, she wouldn't deny that, he would always be in her heart and she'd always have a connection with him, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him still. Would Isaac understand that if she tried to tell him that? God, she really hoped so. "You have to understand that Derek came into my life when things got really hectic. Scott had just been bitten by Peter and unlike Stiles, I didn't know right away. When we didn't know who the alpha was and random people were getting attacked, Derek would make sure that I got home safe from my dance class. I didn't know it at the time, but he was only talking to me to get to Scott because you know my brother. He's stubborn as hell and wouldn't accept Derek's help. I don't know when it happened, but at some point it went deeper then that. We both knew it, but he didn't want to admit it." she started to tell him.

Isaac just listened to her talk. He watched her expression as she described her relationship with Derek and how complicated it was. "At the first game, it was just after Scott and Stiles got him arrested. That's a long story all on it's own, believe me. I went down there to talk to him about still helping Scott, we ended up fighting and he pushed me away. It hurt a lot, but I knew that he was lying. Allison's aunt, the one that Peter killed just before Derek bit you, she had just come back to town after Derek was released. Well, she shot Derek with this weird kind of magic bullet. He wasn't healing and we thought that he was going to die. Stiles was out the room, I think, and I was trying to keep his fever down." she paused in her explaining as she remembered what had happened next. "He kissed me for the time that night." she said out to him as she remembered how her body had felt like it was fire from that kiss.

That one kiss was nothing like Isaac's kisses. Not that it was better or worse, they just made her feel different. Derek's kisses made her feel like she was burning, where as Isaac's kisses sent fire works off inside of her. Fires like that went out, though. Fire works kept going for as long as you can kept getting more of them. "I honestly thought that we were going to be together after that, I did, but then when he came over later that night? He pushed me away again. He just wouldn't let me in, and then . . ." she trailed off as she looked over at him as he looked back over at her. They both had tears swimming in their eyes then. "And then I went on that date with you." she told him softly as she gave him a shy smile.

She reached out her hand and took a hold of his. He didn't pull it back from her, so she took that as a good sign. He was still confused on some of the details, though. He was at least listening and really hearing her now. He hadn't even thought that it was possible for Laci to know Derek before, even after knowing that Scott was bitten a long time before he ever was even thought about. She did, though, and he had to accept that. "That wasn't the kiss that Erica was talking about, though, was it? She said something about your dance studio." he said as he looked over at her again.

She took a deep breath. She knew exactly what kiss he was talking about. It was a lot more complicated then the first kiss. "Do you remember when I texted you about the attack at the school?" she asked him. He nodded his head in confusion, not knowing where she was going with this now. "Well, Scott and Stiles got there before me. Derek was with them, but the alpha, he . . . he, well, they both thought Derek was dead. They told me when I got there. I was so upset. I thought that he was dead and we'd never get a real chance to make up. I hadn't known you that long, and my feelings at the time were already as high as they could go with Derek. A couple nights later, I was trying to get my mind off of everything by dancing at the studio, and it didn't really work for me. I remember breaking down completely, but then he had came in. He told me not to cry and I just . . . ran to him. I don't know who kissed who first, but suddenly we were kissing. I pulled away when it was going too far, but he just kissed me again and I couldn't resist kissing him back." she started telling him.

Her voice was raw, tears falling down her cheeks at the reminder of how heart broken she had been when she thought that Derek was dead. "But then you called about rescheduling the date and I felt so bad. When Derek had tried to kiss me again, I hit him instead and told him to leave." she told him, giggling slightly when she saw his expression. "And, yes, I am alive and breathing to talk about it." she told him with a quick smile, causing him to chuckle softly beside her. "There isn't much to tell after that. I talked to Stiles about it after and he said that if I really wanted to give you shot, to leave Derek in the past." she told him. "And that's what I did. I went on that date with you and I forgot about everything else that was going on. I loved it. It was normal, and I wanted to keep that. I wanted to be with you, Isaac, not him. Since the night of the dance, I've hardly talked to or seen him. Besides the pool, and you know I was only giving him CPR." she finished explaining to him.

The two of them then sat in silence, their hands still holding onto the other, for a few minutes. She was letting him take it all in. After a few minutes went by, he got up from leaning against the table suddenly. She watched him with her eyes, suddenly feeling nervous that he was going to leave. He moved in front of her, standing between her legs as he cupped her face. "I am so sorry, Laci. For not believing you, I mean. I should have trusted you, I don't know why I didn't, but just the _thought _of you two? It made something inside of me snap, and I couldn't listen to you. I should have, I know that now." he told her as he held her head in his hands, keeping her eyes locked on his. He smiled down at her as he wiped away her tears, slowly lowering his head down toward her. Her eyes closed, awaiting his kiss . . .

#$%%$%^$

Matt pulled up Melody's house. His eyes widened at the sight of it. He had been here before when he dropped off the camera for Jackson, but it was still a big shock to see. He looked over and noticed that Melody had fallen a sleep on the ride back. She must have danced herself tired tonight. He smiled softly as he reached out toward her and tugged her blond hair behind her ear. He caressed the smooth fair skin of her cheek with his knuckle, which seemed to be enough to wake her. "Huh?" she mumbled out as her eyes fluttered open as she looked around to see where she was.

Matt gave her a smile as she straightened up in the seat tiredly and rubbed her sleepy eyes before doing a little stretch. Which, only resulted in her making her purse slip off of her lap and onto the floor of the car. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." she exclaimed as she unbuckled herself from the seat. She hurried to pick up her things from the floor. "I am such a major klutz when I'm just waking up. You wouldn't . . ." she trailed off as she saw something sticking out from under the rug. She slipped it out and fought back the gasp at the picture she had found. It was of Laci and Isaac, and from the look of it? They were in the middle of having sex. Why they were in a grave yard, it looked like from the head stones around them, she didn't know, but that so wasn't the point here.

"Something wrong, Mel?"

She screamed out on accident, hitting her head off of the dash board as she jumped back up, now having her things back in her hands. She gave him a weak attempt of a smile as she shoved them into her bag, the picture along with them. "Oh, um, fine. Ant. Nothing major, promise. I should go, thanks for the ride." she told him as she hurried to open the car door and trip while climbing out. She didn't even remember to give him a wave good night before racing off toward her front door after shutting the car door behind her. Matt hit the steering wheel in frustration with a low growl before taking off. Once he was gone, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Laci's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Lace, are you alone?" she asked into the phone.

%$#%^$$

Isaac was just seconds away from touching her lips again in what seemed like years. He wanted to just kiss her until he was blue in the face. He didn't get to go that, though, because reality seemed to decide to crash back on to them at that moment as Laci's phone started ringing beside her. Stiles had been nice enough to grab her purse when he saw it on the way out of the warehouse. Isaac growled lowly in annoyance as he rested his head on her's instead of kissing her. She sighed before grabbing her purse beside her. She took out her phone and answered it before it rang for a third time. She heard Melody on the other line asking if she was alone. She glanced at Isaac, knowing that no matter if she was in another room or not, that he would still hear the conversation. "Yeah, Mellie. I'm alone. Can I . . ." she started to say to her friend, but she was cut off.

_"He has a picture of you and Isaac, Laci! I found it in his car. It's of you two in the grave yard. I don't know why you're in the graveyard, but you two are completely naked and kissing. Oh my god, I was alone with him in a car. I fell a sleep, Laci. What if . . . what if he . . ."_ Melody's voice said over the phone as she started to panic.

Laci pushed Isaac back a little so she had room as she heard how upset Melody was on the other line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Melody. Take a breath. What are you talking about? Who drove you home? What do you mean a picture?" she asked her as she shot a quick nervous look to Isaac.

_"Matt! Stiles never showed up and Matt came up to me. We were dancing and Stiles, he still hadn't come. Jackson had disappeared and he offered me a ride home. I-I-I dropped my purse and was picking everything up. Laci, he had a picture of you and Isaac having sex! Who does that? God, I was so stupid. I fell a sleep in the car, Laci! Who knows what he did to me while I was sleeping!"_ she was panicking even more now, and Laci didn't know what to say to her now.

She, herself, was in shock. She knew that Matt was on borderline creepy, but this was just a whole new level of crazy. She looked up to see Isaac now seething. She had to calm him down some how before he went and killed Matt himself. The full moon was coming up in only a matter of days, he could seriously loose control and kill him. "Mel, I've got to go. Just calm down. I'll see you at the next lacrosse practice. We'll talk more then." she said to her before hanging up her phone and turning to Isaac. "Isaac, don't you do what I know you want to do." she said out to him.

"He took pictures of us together, Laci!" Isaac snarled at her, not believing how calm she could be about this. "How can I _not _rip out his neck? The idea that he's seen you naked and doing what we were doing? I'm going to _kill _him." he continued on to growl out at her.

He was about to go and leave, but she hopped down from the slab before he could. She gasped sharply as she felt a tug on her stitches. Her knees gave out as she fell into Isaac's arms. He looked down at her in surprise and saw the pleading look in her eyes. She was begging him not to go. He took a deep breath as he helped her back up onto the slab. "I won't go, but only because you needed me here more. Next time I see him near you, though? I'm gonna seriously hurt him." he told her angrily. "That's a promise." he added on. She just sighed and shook her head at him, knowing that that was going to be the best that she was going to get tonight. At least no one else was dying tonight, though.


	72. A Hit He Had Coming

Thanks for the reviews! I'm saying it again, thank you all for getting me to 1,000 reviews in two months! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the oc's used or mentioned, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 72

#$%#%^#%$%^$

A few days had gone by and Laci had been able to hide away in her room the entire time thanks for spring break. She hadn't talked to Melody since the she called that night and then even came over later to show her the picture. She hadn't seen Isaac either since he came to check on her to make sure she hadn't popped a stitch or anything. Unfortunately, he had seen the pictures when he came in. Luckily, now he was busy getting ready for the full moon with the others, but she knew that he sometimes sat outside her window during the night. She never let him inside, and he never asked to be let in, but he wanted her to know that she was safe, that Matt wouldn't be able to see her when she didn't want to be seen either.

Scott didn't know about the pictures, and she was pretty sure that Derek and the others didn't either, but Isaac knew. She knew that in his head, if he couldn't kill the bastard for stalking her, he was going to make damn well sure that he couldn't keep stalking her like he had been. Matt had crossed the uncrossable line. Not just by taking pictures of her when she wasn't looking, but because he had just watched on as she and Isaac made love for the first time. He made something that had been so special and romantic, into something absolutely bone chilling and make it seem like it was dirty.

She felt scared to even change in her room again. If he had gotten pictures of _that_, what ever had he gotten pictures of her doing? A knock at her bed room door snapped her attention back to present time. She spun around her her heels then to see Scott poking his head into the room. "Hey, if you still want to go to the practice, I'm leave now." he told her. She gave him a weak nod as she tugged on her sweater. Scott studied for her a long second. He knew that something was off with her, he had thought that it was stress along with the stitches, but she was fine now.

Granted she was still a little sore, but she was other wise fine as far as he knew. She was starting to worry him, though. She hadn't left her room except for showers and food since the night of the rave. She hadn't said anything to him, and he had other things to worry about, so he had put off worrying about her. Now, though, now she looked a mess. She was trying to keep it inside, but he could see that she was cracking. Was it the break up with Isaac? Should he just accept that as the answer and leave it be? He wanted to. "Come on, Scotty. Thought you said that you were leaving?" she said to him as she moved past him and took lead as they headed down stairs to leave.

%$#%$#%$

When the boys had gone to the locker room after their practice, the girls had headed inside as well to wait for them outside of the locker room. Melody and Laci were the only two 'cheer leaders', as coach Finstock liked to call them, to show up. They were standing in the hallway a little bit away from the locker room, talking in hushed voices. "So you didn't see any other pictures? Like on his camera or anything?" Laci asked her as she crossed her arms and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Melody just shook her head as she mimicked her stance. Ever since she had found that picture in Matt's car, both girls had been put on edge.

Matt always had his camera on him, they knew that for a fact. Who knows what he could have gotten a picture of when they weren't looking. Laci knew better then to think Matt had just taken pictures of herself, though. She had seen him taking pictures of Melody before. That was only when she was looking too, who knows what he could have gotten when neither of them were looking at the camera. Clearly, he liked watching her messed up love life if the picture that they had seen was any clue. Just the thought that he had seen her naked and having sex with Isaac made her sick to her stomach. She had known that someone was watching them, but she had brushed it off as nothing.

_Clearly_, it wasn't nothing.

Matt was one of the first one out of the locker room. He noticed the two girls right away from the sound of their voices. He hadn't seen either of them since the rave, and it was starting to really annoy him. Especially since he had seemed to hit it off with Melody. Shouldn't that mean she should be texting and calling him to make more plans? So why hasn't she? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think of doing anything to scare her off. He took a deep breath and headed over to them. "There are my two favorite girls." he said over to them, causing them both to jump a mile as they turned to him. "Sorry to interrupt girl talk. I saw you guys and thought I'd see how your spring break has been going." he told them as he looked between them curiously.

Melody and Laci shared a nervous look. Laci had through that Matt was a creep beforehand, but now that she knew that he really _was_? She didn't know how to react around him. She didn't want to do anything to set him off, but she just really wanted to run for the hills and hide away forever from him. She looked over at Melody and saw that she was even more caught off guard by him then she was. "Um, yeah, we're fi-fine, Matt. Just waiting for our rides." she told him with a shrug of her shoulder. She really hoped that Scott could hear her heart beat racing right now and hurry the hell up.

Matt nodded his head, brushing off the vibe he was getting from Laci. She looked like she was almost disgusted and frightened by him or something. He hadn't hurt her, he had made sure that she wasn't hurt by him, so why would she need to be scared of him? She knew nothing, he knew that. So why the sudden stutter when she was around him? "Right, so I'll get to the point then." he said to Laci with a confused look on why she was so nervous around him. He turned to Melody, who seemed extra shy today. Maybe it was because she liked_ him _and he made her nervous now? Maybe he had made such a good impression on her that she no longer had that _stupid_ crush on Stiles? God, he hoped so. Things would be so much easier for them both if she did get over him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Lydia's party, Melody? From what I hear, Lydia's parties are always _legendary_." he said to her as he gave her a smile that now made both of their skins crawl.

Melody felt her heart jump against her chest, not knowing what to say to him. She would have said yes, she really did have a fun time with him the other night, but that picture and the possibility of there being more then just that one? It made her nervous and almost scared to be near him. Like Laci, she didn't want to set him off, though. "Um, uh, I-I, um, I'm sorry. I, um, you see . . ." she was drowning, and she was drowning quick with her not so perfect excuse. Laci could see that, and she knew that Matt could too.

"Stiles is already taking her as a make up date. Sorry, Matt, but we have to go now." she cut Melody off before she could stutter any longer.

She grabbed a hold of Melody's wrist and tugged her forward, pulling her in front of her so they could walk around him. Melody gave him an innocent shrug as she moved past him, one of which he didn't seem to like. Laci was moving past him when he spun around, grabbing onto her wrist and keeping her from leaving. She whirled around in shock, looking back at him with a frightened look in her eye. He didn't say anything, but she could see that he really wanted to. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of his voice was cut off by the sound of the locker room door slamming shut. Laci looked back around to see that it was Isaac, who was now fuming with anger in front of the door, his glare locked on Matt. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her." he growled out slowly as he tried to keep himself from shifting.

Matt didn't move to let her go, though. He hadn't done anything wrong. He had only grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. He hadn't hurt her. When he didn't let her go, Isaac stalked over to them, moving past Melody like she wasn't even there. Matt let go of Laci just seconds before Isaac grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the wall. He gritted his teeth, not liking this guy trying to intimidate him. "I don't want to see you anywhere near either of those two girls, you understand me?" Isaac growled out to him. Matt grumbled out something, causing Isaac to slam him into the wall again. Matt groaned in pain, but Isaac didn't seem to care. "I asked you if you _understood_ me?" he snarled again. Laci and Melody watched on in shock as Isaac defended them both. They could just barely hear Matt muttering out through clenched teeth that he understood Isaac perfectly clear on what he wanted from him.

The two girls could see that he was more protecting the girl that he loved, but he knew how important Melody was to Laci. If something happened to her because of this creep? She would never forgive herself. He could feel the full moon's effects on him, something that Derek had warned him about, but he couldn't let the anger against this psycho go. Laci could see that he was loosing control, they needed help. "Go get Scott, Melody. Now!" she told her friend. She hesitated for another second before nodding and running toward the locker room. Once she was inside, Laci moved over beside Isaac. "Isaac, let him go. I know that you're mad, but you can't hurt him here. You know that. Let him go, he's not worth it." she tried saying out to him to try and get him to back off, but he was seething from anger.

Isaac had him right where he wanted him. He could hurt him, _kill_ him, right here and now, and the thing that scared him the most was that he _wanted _to. He wanted to kill Matt for watching them that night, for taking pictures of them while they were in the middle of something to special, so _precious_, between he and Laci. He doubted that it was the first time he had taken pictures of Laci when she didn't know either. "He took pictures of you, Laci. He took pictures of_ us _that night. He _watched_ us, he saw you _naked_. I _really_ want to kill him." he snarled out to the girl beside him as his glare stayed locked on the squirming Matt in his hold.

Laci knew that it was the full moon coming that was fueling his already juiced up anger toward Matt, but he needed to learn how to control it. He could seriously hurt someone, who in this case deserved it, if he didn't get his anger under control. Of course, she knew that it couldn't be that easy. It had taken Scott two full moons before he got control, and this was only Isaac's second full moon. Matt just had the bad luck of getting on his bad side this week. "Isaac, you're better then this. You're better then _him_. Let. Him. Go." she tried again, this time putting her hand on his arm. "Just look at me, Isaac. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Just look at _me_, Isaac, and breath." she told him more slowly.

He slowly did as she said to do and took a deep breath as he looked down at her standing beside him. He saw the pleading in her eyes. She was begging him just to let this guy go, even if he didn't deserve it. "Okay," he breathed out, causing her to give him a small smile as he let go of Matt. He took a step back from him as Matt breathed out in relief. "But, just one more thing." he said out before he caught them both off guard as he took the chance to deck Matt across the face with his fist. Laci screamed out in surprise as she covered her mouth in shock from the punch. Matt went flying to the floor, sliding against the smooth tile at least a few feet.

Isaac turned to further attack him, but suddenly Scot was coming up beside him with Stiles with him, them both restraining a fuming Isaac back. Scott was whispering to him to let it go and to walk away, to take a deep breath and not let the anger control him. He knew exactly what was happening to Isaac, and he had to get him under control before he seriously hurt someone. "Why are you keeping me back? You don't know what he did to Laci! I do, I saw the picture. The little scum bag saw us in the grave yard that night. He watched us! The little pathetic creep _deserves_ to die!" Isaac snapped as he struggled against Stiles and Scott's hold on him.

Scott looked back at Laci, who was near tears now as Melody, and surprisingly, Lydia went to her side. Both of them were looking at Matt in disgust. Laci looked horrified at them all knowing now, though. She looked like they were all going to hate _her_, not Matt. He looked at her confused, wondering why she was looking like this was her fault. He was pulled back from his confused thoughts as Isaac tugged harder on his hold on him. He snapped out of it and did the only thing he could think of. He sharpened his claws into the boy's arm, snapping himself out of the fit of rage that he was in. He yelped and did as Scott knew he would. He looked at them all in shock, not believing that he had lost control like that.

Scott's attention turned to Matt then. He was glaring right back at Isaac with so much hatred in his eyes. He huffed as he picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his sore jaw from Isaac's punch, before storming off. Scott and Stiles shared a look then, not knowing what to do now. They both turned to Laci then, he knew one thing that they had to do. He had to figure out why Laci hadn't told him about any of this before. He needed to figure out what was going on inside of her head, and he had to figure out why she seemed to think it was her fault.


	73. Just Like Old Times

Thanks for all of the reviews! OMG did you all see what Jeff posted on twitter? Derek's not as young as we seem to think he is. Don't know where that will stand with any future for Daci, guess it depends on exactly how old he is. No flaming me for saying that, just being honest with you all. This chapter's short, but the up coming few make up for it! By the way, someone asked, the end of the last chapter was in Scott's POV sorry for the confusion! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs mentioned or written in, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 73!

#^%$^$%^$#%$#%$ #$%$

Scott and Stiles were waiting outside on the old abandoned subway station for Laci. She had guilted them into stopping there first before heading over to Lydia's for her party. She wanted to make sure that Isaac and Derek both were all set up for what was coming later on tonight for them. The two boys were still letting what Laci had said to them back at the house sink in. Neither of them could believe where her head was. Especially Scott. He could never look at his sister the way that she thought he would.

'_Laci sat on her bed, twisting her hands in her lap nervously, as Scott and Stiles stood together in front of her. After the fight at practice with Isaac and Matt, they were now demanding to know what Isaac had revealed to them all was all about. They both, unfortunately, knew about the night in the grave yard between Laci and Isaac, but apparently, they were missing something important here. "Matt drove Melody home after the rave. She was suppose to meet Stiles there, but you guys must have gotten your messages crossed when she gave you the ticket. Matt moved in on her and ended up taking her home. She fell a sleep on the ride home and when she woke up, her bag fell off her lap and spilled out onto the floor. She said that while she was picking it all up, she found a picture under the rug. She flipped it over and saw that it, um, that it was of Isaac and me from that night. She called me the second he left, and Isaac had been with me when she told me." she started to explain to them both as her eyes flickered back and forth between the floor and up to them._

_Stiles and Scott shared a look together, not knowing what to say. Stiles, after a talk with Laci, had realized why he had gotten slapped by Melody and why she was now ignoring him like he was the newest plague on the streets, but he hadn't realized that because of him, Matt had been given the chance to move in on her. Scott was more worried about his sister. He still didn't see why she was suddenly blaming herself for Matt being a creep. "That doesn't explain why you look like it's your fault he took pictures of you, Laci." Scott said out to her. Stiles nodded his head in agreement before going over to her vanity stool and sitting himself down into it._

_Laci looked away from them suddenly with a shameful look. She rubbed her bare arms nervously, as if she was suddenly cold or something. "That night was just so special for Isaac and me. It was perfect, everything was just perfect, even where we were. The grave yard is like our place, so it just fit, you know? I didn't regret anything about it, but then Melody showed me that picture. It was disgusting, how Matt could have sat there and watched while taking pictures of us. It made me suddenly feel so . . . feel so dirty, I guess. It was like I had done something wrong. God only knows how many of those pictures he has or even just took. It's like he took something so special from us and made it this dirty horrible thing." she explained to them both as her voice cracked._

_Scott looked back at Stiles, who just looked like he was having his own heart broken by listening to Laci talk. Scott looked back at his sister with a sad look. As much as he hated knowing that she and Isaac had gone that far together, he knew it was going to happen at some point with some guy. He couldn't be a hypocrite because look what he'd done with Allison just recently. He sighed as he moved forward and sat down, taking the spot on the bed beside her. He reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand. "You did nothing wrong, Laci, nothing. Yeah, this is really awkward for me, knowing that my sister is having . . . s-sex, but-but it's not like it wasn't going to, you know, happen. You can't suddenly feel like you did something wrong because of some creep." Scott said over to her, hoping that he was actually helping her if nothing else._

_Stiles got the look that Scott was sending him now and got up with a heavy sigh. He crossed the room and plopped down on the other side of Laci, taking hold of her other hand. She looked over at him, giving him a look that made his heart melt a little. "Scott's right, Laci. Matt was a creep, we called that from day one. We just didn't think how much of a creeper he really was until now. What he did was disgusting, not what you did." Stiles told her as he gave her hand a squeeze. Laci looked between them both then and gave both of their hands a squeeze in return. The three just sat there and fell back into the familiar comfort of it being just the three of them. Just like old times_.'

Scott returned from his thoughts and looked over to the subway station opening. He just really hoped that his sister knew what she was doing. Inside, Laci was coming out from the subway train. She had just checked in on Isaac and they had really talked for the second time since their break up. It was mostly about him and the fact that he would have to be locked up tonight, but she had managed to talk him down a little about. She knew that after what his dad had done to him, being locked up was always going to be a problem for him, but she was hoping that he was strong enough to get through it. If he could learn how to control it, then he couldn't need to be locked up like the others next time.

She told him that she would come by first thing in the morning to make sure he got through the night alright. They might not be officially back together, but it felt like they were. They just didn't want to jump the gun and make it official yet. They still had things to work out when it came to Derek and Laci's past, things that he had to accept and just live with, but she wasn't helping as much as she could have been. She knew that it was hard for him to accept that she had chosen him over Derek, and her talking to him privately, even though he could still hear them, wasn't helping him realize that she was really choosing him. Laci was on her way up to get back to Scott and Stiles when someone called out after her. She turned to see that it was just Derek. "You didn't need to come down here, you know." he said out to her as he came up to her.

She looked back at the subway train and gave a weak smile. She knew that being here before the night got hectic was exactly where she needed to be. "I know that I didn't have to, Derek, but I wanted to. We both know what his dad put him through. He needs me, and I need you to make sure that he doesn't get out. I know you have your hands full with Erica and Boyd too, but you have to promise me that Isaac will be alright tonight." She whispered up to him firmly. She knew that it wasn't fair since he had more things to worry about, but she just had to believe that Isaac would be safe. Derek knew as much too.

He moved in front of her and grabbed a hold of her hands, causing her to look up and lock eyes with him. "Isaac won't get out. He'll be fine, Laci. I promise you that." he told her back in a whisper. She gave him a quick nod of her head before flashing him a weak smile in return for his promise. She took him by surprise by pulling him down into a hug. "I want to see you in one piece tomorrow too." she whispered to him before kissing his cheek and heading up to the above ground to get to Stiles and Scott, leaving Derek standing there in shock with a weak attempt of a smile. He heard a growl and turned then to see Isaac watching from the door to the subway train. He breathed out deeply, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.


	74. Finding Your Anchor

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so excited! I'm currently working on the next episode now, and I can't wait to finish it. There's going to be a big shock at the end of it! No more spoilers from me though! Enjoy! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs mentioned or shown, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 74

$#%#%$ #$ #% #$ %

Laci, Stiles, and Scott all walked into the party together. Or, well, they wouldn't say party at first look since they were basically the first ones here. At first, they thought that they were just early, but because of their little detour, they were, in fact an hour late to the party. Stiles had managed to get her a present the size of Laci's room. She was curious as to find out what it was, but he wasn't sharing that piece of information. They were wondering through the house in search of Allison since they knew that she was here already thanks to Melody, who was here already too, texting her and saying that she and Allison were the only ones to show up to the party so far. "Have you seen Jackson at all today?" Stiles asked them lowly in case anyone was around them.

Laci shook her head no. He knew that the only time they all saw Jackson was at practice, and even then they knew it was only for a few minutes. "No. You see Allison?" Scott asked the two of them. They both shook their heads no. Laci had either been talking to Melody or stuck in her room all day. After the run in with Matt, and then the talk with Scott and Stiles, all she had wanted to do was take a long hot shower. She wanted the feeling of his hand on her today off of her. She knew that he had never hurt her, physically, but just the idea of him stalking her, watching her, like he had, unnerved her to no end.

This time Stiles was the one to shake his head. Not that Scott expected anything else from him. He and Allison weren't the closest of friends, they were friends through Scott and Laci, not on their own. And he knew that since the rave, Laci and Allison haven't really been hanging out either. There was just too much going on. "No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles told him. He was referring to what they had told Laci earlier on after her shower. Who ever was controlling the Kanima to kill, was targeting the high school's swim team from 2006, the same team that Isaac's father had coached. It was also the same team that Isaac's older brother had been on before he went to war and was, unfortunately, killed out there as well.

"I'm still not sure what we found." Scott told him.

He was always the slow one of the twins, Laci thought to herself. Even she, who only found out herself an hour ago what they had found out, got at least the connections that Stiles and his dad had figured out before lacrosse practice. "We figured out it had something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team. The way the Kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles started to explain to his friend for the fifth time today since he, himself, had figured it all out.

Scott still had the confused expression on his face. Laci rolled her eyes at her brother, not believing that it still wasn't clicking in his head yet. It was still a wonder sometimes how he could even get ready for school with out her or their mom's help. "So, who's ever controlling the Kanima _really_ hates the swim team." she filled in the bottom line of it to him. It seemed to kick, finally, in his head then.

"_Hated _the swim team." Stiles corrected her. "Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher, maybe like a student back then? I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we found out?" he went on to explain to them all.

They were wondering outside to the back now as they discussed this further. Something was off, though, they noticed when they got there. They seemed to be the only ones really here for said party that they were suppose to be attending. Laci was the first to see Allison, Melody, and Lydia all talking. Allison noticed them first and excused herself from the two girls before wondering over toward them. Laci nudged her brother in the side, getting his attention and pointed her out to him. As Allison stood in front of them all now, she and Scott shared an awkward look. Obviously, they had fought about something, something that Laci was sure to hear about as the night goes on. "Uh, Jackson's not here." she filled the three in as she looked away from Scott.

It was then that the trio really took in the fact that no one was even here yet, and they doubted that everyone was trying to be 'fashionably late' like they accidentally were. It was a little sad, even to Laci who up until recently didn't even like Lydia enough to be in the same room as her. "Yeah, no one's here." Stiles pointed out as he looked around. Even if his whole 'I've loved Lydia Martin for years' thing wasn't true, he did like her on some level. She was Lydia Martin after all. You can't just _not_ like her at some point in your life.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott tried, but failed, at making an excuse for the lack of people being present for the party.

"Scott, we're an hour late." Laci told him with an eyes roll.

Stiles gave him a similar look as Laci. It wasn't like Lydia was having a good year since the alpha bite. Jackson broke up with her, she was getting ignored from a majority of her friends, and she was having freak out break downs in the middle of her classes. "Or, you know, it could be because Lydia's turned into the town's whack job." Stiles added onto the conversation between the twins.

Laci shot him him a look. If he was doing anything, he was making it worse. Allison gave him a similar look before looking back over at Scott. "Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her the past two weeks." she whispered back to them. She felt awful for how she'd been avoiding and lying to her best friend for the past few weeks. She felt like the worst friend around, especially since Lydia was obviously going through something.

Laci and Scott both shared a look, neither caring much if they've only ignored Lydia for two long weeks. Neither saw the trouble in only two weeks of her being safe. Those two weeks were awful for the rest of them. Especially the twins. Scott glanced between Stiles and Laci, knowing that Stiles had the whole 'I've liked Lydia for years' lie going for him. He might as well put it to good use now. "She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott pointed out to her with a quick look to Stiles.

He gave him a confused look, now knowing where that had come from. Scott glanced down at the girl between them with a pointed look. Stiles seemed to catch on to what he was talking about now. "I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar." he kept it going as he tried to pretend to actually mean it. Laci seemed to buy it, though, which kind of hurt him a little. He didn't really blame her for not being jealous or anything, she had enough guys fighting for her heart. Derek and Isaac were like a hundred men together, and that had to be chaos all on it's own.

Laci just rolled her eyes. Allison might be new to the little history between the trio with Jackson and Lydia, but that didn't mean that they suddenly forgotten about it too. Lydia had _never _been nice to her, or her brother and Stiles, until recently. The two girls were like mortal enemies or something. Maybe not to that _extreme_, but something close to it. Jackson had always been an ass to the boys too, and Lydia never once looked Stiles way before until the dance. "And I just don't like her, they're dragged me here." she said out to her friend with an innocent shrug of her shoulders as she looked around again.

Scott happened to agree with his sister on this one. Allison didn't know everything that had ever gone done between the trio and the evil rich duo. She didn't know the history, and granted it had gotten better for them all since she had came to town, but it wasn't completely forgotten. Jackson was so awful, and now he was dangerous, and he honestly didn't know what was going on with Lydia. She seemed normal, but you never know with this town who was really normal and who wasn't. "Yeah, we don't owe her a party." Scott added in to her.

Allison looked back at them all in shock. She couldn't believe how cold they were being to their friend. Sure, Lydia had her moments with them in the beginning, but she had become all of their friends at some point. "What about the chance to go back to normal?" she said to Scott. Laci couldn't help but think of Isaac at that question. If things were normal, she would be with him again. They wouldn't still be broken up. For Scott, he and Allison wouldn't be fighting and they would be happy. Her parents wouldn't be trying to kill him and keeping them apart either.

None of what they have been doing was_ normal_. This entire year hasn't been normal for a good amount of them. Allison wasn't the one who had to control the beast inside of her _every_ full moon. She didn't have to be stuck in between two guys who she loved dearly in two different ways. She didn't have to be the reason her dad lost his job, said job being one that she knew for a fact that he loved. "Normal?" Scott almost snapped at her. He didn't even know the definition of normal anymore. None of them did, and he was the only one who was actually supernatural.

Allison wasn't seeing it the way they were. She was still the odd man out in some cases when it came to the werewolf stuff, and she was starting to really hate it. She loved Scott, she did, but she wasn't going to kid herself into thinking that she knew as much as Stiles and Laci did when it came to what was going on. "Well, she wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." she snapped back at them, but mostly at Scott. It was all of Scott and Stiles' faults that Peter went after Lydia in the first place. It was their faults that Jackson knew about the bite and had gotten it from Derek.

If they had just stayed home that night, none of this would be happening right now. The trio shared a guilty look all together, knowing that Allison was right about that. It was their fault that Lydia had been bitten in the first place. Scott was the first to crack since he hated fighting with Allison. Especially when they didn't have to be. "Well, I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." he said out as he started to search for his cell phone so he could make the calls.

Laci sighed as she looked over at Melody and Lydia. The younger strawberry blond looked up and caught her eye. Laci motioned for her to come over and she nodded before telling Lydia that she would be right back. "Melody and I can team up and call some people from school that we know are always up for a party, I guess." Laci sighed out in annoyance. She really didn't want Lydia to be miserable after what they put her through this year, but a little bitter part of her was pleased to see Lydia's popularity die a little bit.

Stiles sighed as well as he looked over at Lydia. She looked so confused and heart broken just standing there with her tray full of drinks. He sighed again as Melody joined the four of them to see what was going on. "Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like _really_ going." he told them, though he didn't look like he wanted to do this anymore then the other two did. Laci couldn't help but notice that Allison, who was the one preaching to them, wasn't doing anything to help get people here.

"Who?" Melody asked him as she came up beside Laci.

Stiles looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. He had been meaning to apologize for the mix up they had, but he didn't know how to. With it being spring break too, he hadn't been able to find her anywhere around town when he went out and she wouldn't answer his messages. He cleared his throat when he noticed the others all watching him. "I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." he told them all as he looked away almost shamefully. Which peaked both Melody and Laci's interest onto why. They knew that they would find out soon enough, though.

%$#%$#%$

Which they did. For some reason, Stiles knew two cross dressers. They didn't even attempt to ask him how. Laci vaguely remembered Scott telling her before that they had ended up in a gay club to try and get Jackson, but that was as far as the conversation went. The party was in full swing within a half hour. Melody, Stiles, and Laci were drinking the drinks that Lydia was giving out, but Scott was refusing. He didn't want to risk being drunk tonight. Laci could see that being close to Stiles was hard for Melody, but she was putting up with it because they were her friends regardless and if she was with them? Matt couldn't corner her and try to talk to her again. Speaking of not talking, Scott was now avoiding talking to Allison. "Are you going to apologize to Allison, or what?" Stiles asked him as he caught the longing look between them.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked him as he looked between the three of them with confusion.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend, as did the two girls. Apparently the boy who didn't have a girlfriend was suppose to know more about handling relationships then the other boy who has a girlfriend, or had with the way this is going. "Cause you're the guy." he told Scott as he managed to spare Melody a glance. She blushed and looked away from him, knowing that this advise was directed towards them too. "It's what we do." He said out more sadly as his eyes stayed locked on Melody for another long moment. Melody glanced up at him at the last second, locking on with his guilty look, but quickly looked away again. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and looked back at the on going party around them.

Scott still didn't understand it, though. He didn't understand why he had to be the one to apologize when he did nothing wrong. It was her mom who had almost killed him. It was her who didn't tell them that the hunters were going to be there that night. She should be the one apologizing to him. Not the other way around. "But, uh, I didn't do anything wrong." he said over to the three of them again as his eyes stayed locked on Allison, who was still looking right back at him.

Melody rolled her eyes then. She had seen enough fights between Lydia and Jackson to know how this was suppose to work. Jackson had to apologize to Lydia for stupid things and have it work in his benefit in the end. "Then you should most definitely apologize to her. Take it from a girl who's in need of some serious apologizing, when a guy thinks that he's done nothing wrong? It means that he's definitely done something wrong." she explained to them both as she gave Stiles a pointed look.

"I'm not apologizing." Scott told them more stubbornly.

Laci realized then that this was the full moon talking. If it had been any other night, he would be groveling at Allison's feet right now. She shared a look with Stiles. He motioned for her to get Melody and go. He wanted to talk to Scott about how he was dealing with the full moon and Melody obviously couldn't be around for that. She nodded her head and turned to the blond beside her. "Well, we're gonna go mingle with this crowd now since the dumbness of boys seems to be spreading over her." she told her before going over to her brother. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning in to whisper to him. "Just go and apologize to her. Who knows, it might save a life tonight?" she told him before giving his shoulder a quick squeeze and walking off with Melody.

%$#%$#%$# $

Isaac was the last to be chained up since he was the only one not on his first full moon, unlike Erica and Boyd. Derek knew that he would still be as uncontrollable as the other two, but it wouldn't hit him as early as it would them. Their growls and screams from the fire burning inside of them were heard, and Derek was only lucky enough that they were well hidden and there was no chance anyone walking by could hear them. "How do you not feel this?" Isaac growled out as Derek was working on chaining up his arms.

Isaac didn't know how wrong he was. Just because he wasn't in pain on the outside, didn't mean he couldn't feel every twist and burn going on inside of him like they could. He'd been a werewolf his entire life, he knew how to control it. How to life through it, and he knew that Scott was learning the same thing tonight. He was getting better, but Derek still had years on him. "I feel every second of it." he said back to him with a small growl as he tightened the chain around Isaac's arm.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked him with a huff.

This was all Isaac wanted to know right now. He didn't want to be locked up again. He wanted to be with Laci, even if it was just sitting outside of her window. Just having her close to him kept him in control. Her voice, her smell, her smile, it was always enough to make him just breath and relax. He wanted to focus on that, but he couldn't get the sight of seeing her hugging Derek only hours ago out of his head. "Find an anchor." he told him. Isaac just let his head fall back in frustration, just wanting the imagine burned out of his mind. "Something meaningful to you." he continued on. Isaac's mind immediately went to Laci's smiling face, the way she laughter sounded like church bells as she twirled around in her yellow colored summer dress. Her hair curled perfectly as they cascaded down her shoulders. "Bind yourself to it. Keep your human side in control." Derek explained to him.

_'He had his head lowered as his breathing was labored. He looked down at his hands and felt himself panic when he saw the claws growing. He gritted his teeth as he felt his canines growing out of his gums. He was changing, and he didn't know how to stop it. Laci noticed what was happen and instead of running away screaming, she moved forward and grabbed onto his hand with her small one. "Breath, Isaac. Just listen to my voice. Nothing else. Just listen to me, please. You can do it, I believe in you." she whispered to him as she raised up his chin with her other hand._

_She bit back her gasp when she saw his golden eyes staring back at her. She didn't let go of him, though. She couldn't do that to him. "You can do it, Isaac." she told him more firmly as she locked eyes with him. The world felt like it was in slow motion as his face slowly changed to it's normal form. She glanced down to see his claws disappearing on all of his fingers. A smile curled on her lips in excitement as she looked back up at him. His eyes were back to the shade of blue that she loved them to be. He had done it. Isaac had got his control back! "You did it, Isaac!" she cheered out as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him out of happiness for him. "I'm so proud of you." she said into his shoulder, her smile beaming from her lips as he held onto her tightly, not believing it himself.'_

He tried thinking of that day over and over, but the pain inside of him was too much. He couldn't focus on it. It wasn't enough for him. It wasn't the same. She wasn't really here telling him to listen to her voice, to breath. It didn't have the same effect as it did when she was holding his hand and telling him to just listen to her. He looked down at Derek as he worked on the chains around him. He had to wonder what was his anchor, if it was the same as what he wanted his to be. "What is it for you?" he asked him as he strained to keep his voice calm and relaxed. Derek looked up at him, his expression almost said before it turned colder right in front of him.

_' He had it accepted a long time ago that Laci wasn't going to be his any time soon. That she cared about him, but she couldn't pick him. He had accepted her choice, mostly because he had a lot be dumped onto his plate, but mostly because it was what she wanted. If she had come to him right now, this very second, asking him to take her? He would jump at the chance, but he knew that she wasn't anymore ready for him then he was for her. "Yeah, I mean me, Isaac." he told him in annoyance. "But you know what? She chose you! She loves you, Isaac, not me. I never stood a chance with her when you showed up. I lost my chance with her when you came into the picture." he shouted at him. Isaac just stood there in shock. "Yeah, we've kissed before, a few times actually, but it was before you were even in the picture." he explained to him as a blank expression crossed his face. He was hiding the hurt in his voice. He didn't want Isaac to see how much saying that killed him._

_Isaac didn't know what to say to him after hearing had never said that she loved him before, and she still hadn't, but if Derek could say that she did? What did that mean? Could she really love him? He couldn't compete with Derek, though. He was the alpha. He was stronger, more powerful. He was just better then him. "She'd never pick me over you." he said out him, his tone bitter and sad. He knew that it was true._

_Derek just shook his head at him. He was seriously considering shaking and possibly beating this kid in front of him. Did he not just hear what he had said? Was there something wrong with his hearing or something? He had to because he was pretty sure that he had just told him that Laci did pick, and it wasn't himself that she chose. "She already did pick, Isaac, and it wasn't me. I got my second chance with her and I screwed it up, I didn't get a third. Don't make the mistake that I did. You need her." he told him as his fists clenched at his sides. He wished that he was saying something else, but he was putting Laci first again. Isaac looked up at him then with an uncertain look. The two werewolves just stayed where they stood for a few minutes, neither moving or looking away from the other. Their eyes were locked on the other, as if a silent discussion was going on between the two of them.'_

"Anger." Derek said out, his voice low and filled with bitterness as he remembered that conversation he had had with Isaac only a week ago.

He looked away from Isaac's questioning eyes with a look of uncertainty. He didn't want to know what was going through Isaac's head right now. He already had a pretty good idea of what it was. Or rather, _who _it was. He would have liked to have that kind of faith in someone too, just like Scott did with Allison and how he was sure Isaac was going to do with Laci at some point. "It doesn't have to be that for everybody." he told him as he looked away from him again. He didn't want Isaac to see the pain behind his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see it.

Isaac could see the hurt behind his eyes. He knew then that he was thinking about Laci, and that only upset him more. He had no right to. Laci wasn't his, and she hadn't been for a long time now. "You mean Scott?" he asked him. He couldn't help but wonder if Laci could really be his anchor, the reason to stay in control. She had been able to get him to shift back before, she had just stopped him from killing Matt a few days ago, but every time she was there to help him in person. She was always there. What if it didn't work without her being here to talk him down in person?

"Yeah." Derek said almost caught off guard as he looked away from him again.

He had just finished up with Isaac's restraints. He had made a promise to Laci before all of this, he was going to make sure that Isaac didn't get out, even if it killed him doing it. "Alright, that should do it." he told him as he tugged on the chains. Isaac, out of frustration, gave them a tug himself, only it didn't result the same. He had broken the section of the seat in front of him that he was chained to. He looked up at Derek with a nervous look. This wasn't going to hold as well as they had hoped. Derek looked past Isaac to a growling Boyd and Erica. This was going to be a long full moon.


	75. Realizations

Thanks for all of the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs mentioned or written, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 75

%$#%^#%^#$% #$%

Laci didn't know how he had done it, but Matt had managed to get her away from Melody and out of Stiles and Scott's sights without any warning at all. He pulled her into the house and up to one of the bed rooms without anyone even giving them a second glance. He shoved her into the room and shut the door behind them. She stumbled a little, but managed to stay on her feet as she spun back around to face him. "What the hell did you say to Melody about me? Why is she avoiding me?" he snapped at her as he glared back at her.

Laci just glared back at him angrily. She didn't want to be in a room alone with him, let alone near him _period_. She wanted to be as far away from him as she possibly could be. "Oh, I don't know. I think you did that on your own, Matt. You know, taking pictures when the person they're off doesn't know and doesn't want them to be taken is against the law, right?" she snapped at him. She knew that it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but her disgust with herself and the guilt, it had changed to anger toward him. Maybe it was the punch talking, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

Matt looked confused at what the hell she was talking about for a minute, but then he realized why he now had a bruised jaw and the girl he liked was ignoring him. He knew that he had dropped it inside of his car, he just never thought that he would have someone else in his car, let alone think enough to remember it being there while he was waiting for Melody at the rave. "Look, I didn't mean anything by the picture. I was out by the grave yard that night and was just snapping random pictures. I meant to get rid of that picture, but Melody must have found it before I could." he explained to her.

She didn't know if she could believe a word he said to her, though. She didn't trust him, she never had before. She still didn't either. Even if it was true, she didn't want herself or Melody near him."Even if that's true, there's still something off with you, Matt. I don't know what it is, but I don't want to know. I just want you to leave Melody and me alone. She likes Stiles, she's here with _Stiles_. If she liked you at all? She wouldn't be here with him, so back off of her. And Isaac and I aren't together, but that doesn't mean I want to be with you either. I would rather date _Greenburg_, then I would ever even _consider _going near you." she told him off.

Matt tried to keep his temper down as she basically called him lower then scum compared to the worst player on the lacrosse team. He took a step forward towards her, causing her to take a matching step back from him. He realized then how badly she didn't want to be near him and that only upset him more. "Is it really that bad that I think your beautiful, Laci? I mean, girls would kill to have their pictures taken in the way that I take them. Melody use to love when I took pictures of her, and now she can't even look at me. This is all your fault too, I know that it is now. You didn't like that I was looking elsewhere for other pretty girls, and you were jealous." he went on to explain it how he saw it to her.

Laci didn't know how to respond to that. Where in god's world did she come off as jealous even once? She'd done nothing but reject him since she met him. Where did that once come off as her being jealous? "Are you _completely_ mental, Matt? I'm not jealous of any other girl you've taken pictures of. I actually feel _bad_ for them. You're not just taking picture of them, Matt! You're stalking them. You're stalking me, and I bet you're stalking Melody too!" she went off on him. He didn't say anything right away, which gave her his answer. He was stalking them both. "How does it feel when you watch her gush about Stiles or when I'm with Isaac, Matt? Do you feel good about it? I wouldn't think so, but then again, I've never watched someone during one of their most precious and special moments like you have." she went on to bait him.

She knew that it was stupid to do, especially when no one would hear her if she screamed out. No one would care. Her thoughts were proven right as he suddenly rushed forwards, taking a hold of her arms and gripping tightly. "That was not _special _or _precious_. What you and he did was _disgusting_, Laci. It burned my eyes and I think that I actually got sick a little when I saw you two." he snarled bitterly to her. When she cringed in fear of him, he released his grip on her and she immediately moved away from him. "As for Melody? That's none of your business. It's not like I have a million pictures of her hanging up on my bed room walls or that I'm going to be the guy to go to her 'if I can't have you? No one can'." he snapped at her. "I'm out of here." he told her before shot her another glare and turned to leave the room. He threw the door open with a bang and stormed out of the room, leaving a frightened Laci behind.

Laci snapped out of it at the reminder that Melody was now left alone. Matt could now get her alone and he had a head start on her. She hurried out of the room and squeezed her way through the crowd of mostly strangers. She was rushing down the stairs when she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. She paused momentarily on the stairs and searched for her phone. She pulled it out and checked the id and saw that it was Derek. She hurried to answer it and raise it up to her ear as she continued on down the stairs. "Derek? What's wrong? Did something happen with Isaac?" she shouted out into the phone as she reached the bottom of the steps and started in on her search for Melody.

_"Your brother's not answering his phone. They're stronger then I thought they would be and the chains won't hold up for much longer. I need his help." _

She skidded to a stop when she heard a howl and a crash in the back ground. "Derek? What's going on over there? Are you alright?" she asked into the phone.

_"Scratch that. Make it a lot of help. Tell him to be fast."_ he said into the phone from his end before hanging up on her.

Laci looked down at her phone with concern. Derek needed help controlling the wolves. Isaac needed her help. She had to find Scott and Stiles and leave before something bad happened down there. She hurried out to the backyard again to look for them there since that was where she had last seen them both. She was looking around for a few minutes before she heard a familiar growl. It was . . . Isaac's? She pushed her way though the people and gasped when she saw Derek and Isaac fighting, only it was more Derek doing the fighting then Isaac was. "Stop! Stop it!" she screamed out as she raced toward them.

She skidded to a sudden stop with a sharp gasp when she saw Derek put a struggling Isaac into a head lock. He started gasping for breath, and he even seemed to be turning blue until his eyes landed on her with a cold glare. "You said that you chose me, but you lied to me, Laci. You still love_ him_. You still love Derek, and now I'm going to die because you couldn't mean it when you said you chose me over him." he said out right directly to her, his voice just as cold as his glare was. His eyes were emotionless as he just stared at her as if he had already given up on everything. Laci screamed when Derek snapped Isaac's neck then and tossed him aside like he was yesterday's trash.

A sob broke loose from her lips as she stared at Isaac's broken body. This was her fault. It was all her fault because she couldn't choose. She had led Derek on and it had drove him to do this to Isaac. She shook her head, not wanting to believe that Isaac could just be . . . dead. He looked so lifeless and so broken. "You should have chose me." a deep growl said out behind her. She spun around and screamed when she saw a wolfed out Derek standing directly behind her. She screamed out again as he lunged at her, fully meaning to kill her like he had just done with Isaac.

Her foot slipped as she backed up from Derek, causing her to fall back. Her eyes scrunched up when Derek suddenly wasn't there anymore. She didn't have time to think about it, though, since she was now falling. She expected to meet cement, but her body fall back into the ice cold pool water. Her scream was muffled as the water surrounded her, filling her mouth when she accidentally took in a breath. She struggled to get back to the surface, it was just too much for her. She couldn't figure out which way was up and she knew that she was drowning. She could feel her chest tightening from the lack of air. She was about to let the water in when her arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked upward. As her head broke the surface, she sputtered for breath from the night air.

Scott pulled her right out from the pool and held her soaking wet body in his arms as she coughed up water and fought to breath in actual air. Scott was moving her wet hair out of her face and patting her back to help her out. He didn't even know what had happened. One second, he was coming out from the house to find Stiles after he realized why the punch had tasted off, only to find Laci screaming by the pool edge. He didn't get there in time when she suddenly slipped back and fell into the water. He was just lucky enough to pull her out before she could drown. "Laci, breath. Come on!" he told her as she was still taking in labored breathes of air.

After a minute, her breathing had gone back to normal and she could breath on her own without Scott needing hit her back. Tears were mixed in with the water running down her cheeks. It had been so real. Derek had killed Isaac right in front of her. She looked to where his body had fallen, only to find nothing there. It was like it had never happened, but that couldn't be right. She had _seen _it. "Derek, he-he killed him. H-he was here, Scott. He killed Isaac, an-and then he-he was gonna kill me because I cou-couldn't choose!" she cried out to her brother as she gripped the arm that was still wrapped around her waist.

Scott knew then that she had been a victim to the orange drink as well. She had seen something that was haunting her inside. Scott looked around and saw that everyone body else had gone back to what ever it was that they were doing. "It wasn't real, Laci. It was just all in your head." he whispered into her hair as he pushed it back behind her ear. "Come on, lets get you up." he said to her as he kissed the top of her head before getting up to his feet, pulling her up with him with his arm still locked tight around her waist. She clung to his arm, her eyes frightened and wide as she looked around.

It had all been inside of her head, but it had been so real. It had happened, it _was_ going to happen. She couldn't choose, she said that she had, but not the right way. She had to make it right. She needed to choose, and _really_ choose this time. "Scott, Derek, he-he called me. He needs your help. I need to help Isaac. He needs me." she said out to her brother as she turned in his hold around her. He looked down at her with uncertainty. He didn't want to risk anything else happening to her. She saw that he was going to say no, but she couldn't settle for that. "He needs me, Scott. I-I need to go." she told him, her voice now stronger as she realized how much she really needed to do this.

Scott sighed in defeat. He couldn't let her go on her own. He knew how dangerous it was going to be down there with not just one new wolf, but three of them instead. It was too much of a risk for her to go alone without him. "We'll find Stiles and go." he told her as he let go of her to go off in search of his best friend, fully expecting for her to follow after him like she normally would have. She didn't follow him, though. She almost did, but she hesitated. She had to do this one on her own. She looked over to Scott as he searched for Stiles once more before taking off in the other direction. She needed to choose, and she needed to go to who she wanted before it was too late.


	76. Your Heart Chooses Before Your Head Does

Thanks for all of the reviews! And some of them sparked some ideas for a possible storyline for Laci, if it's for the story or a one shot, I haven't decided yet. but the idea is there. lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs shown or mentioned, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 76

$#%$#%$ #$ $#%$#$

Laci was still soaking wet, her dress now sticking to her skin, as she hurried to the old abandoned subway station. She had discarded her white jacket while she was running down the streets of Beacon Hills, leaving it behind like it was dead weight, which it kind of really was. When she got to the entrance to the station, she was fed up with her squishy shoes. She tossed them aside and started down the stair case. "Isaac!" she called out, knowing that he could hear her. "Isaac!" she called out again as she saw the subway train come into sight. She got to the last set of stairs when she heard a crash of glass coming from the train. She looked over to see Isaac jumping through a closed window, completely shattering it as he went through it head first. "Isaac!" she screamed out.

He had landed with a roll on the ground in front of the train. She made it half way down the stairs before she pulled herself to a stop. Isaac had raised himself up to his feet. He was shifted into his wolf form, his eyes now golden instead of their usual blue color. He was seething as a low growl left his throat. His eyes landed on her and that was it. He took off in her direction, only to stop just as he got to her. "Isaac, stop." she told him firmly as she stood strong in front of him. He stopped at the second stair below her, still managing to be taller then her by two inches. His breathing was labored, but he wasn't going anywhere. Tears where in her eyes as the image of the broken Isaac she had seen at the party flashed inside of her head. She threw her arms around his neck then, just needing to hold him.

Isaac stood there in shock, not daring to move an inch from where he stood now. He didn't want to hurt her, not even a little. A second ago, he had wanted to kill anyone who had just happened to have the bad luck of being near him, and now? Now, he just wanted to hold her back. "I need you in my life, Isaac, just you. I only want_ you_. No one else. Not Matt. Not Jackson. Not Derek. Just_ you_." she sobbed out into his shoulder as she held onto him even more tighter then before. Isaac was in shock as she pulled back only slightly, locking her eyes with his. She didn't care if his eyes were golden or blue, or if his face was bumpy or smooth, or even if he had canines or not. She just wanted_ him_. "I love you, Isaac." she said out to him before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened largely in the shock of her kissing him, but he soon melted into the kiss and kissed her back. Unknown to them both, Isaac's face had slowly started to morph back into it's normal form. He cupped her face, deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth, giving him access to more of her mouth. He kissed her greedily as the world around them suddenly disappeared from sight. His hand fell from her cheek as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She giggled into the kiss as he moved up a step, lifting her up from the stair that she was on. Her feet dangled a few inches above the step that she was suppose to be on, but she didn't seem to care as she continued to kiss Isaac. It was official. They were back together again.

They pulled their lips apart when the need for air was becoming dire. They rested their heads together as big goofy smiles played on both of their lips. The world came crashing back down on them again at the sound of a mean snarl coming from inside of the train, followed by a painful yell from Derek's mouth. He was in trouble, and Isaac needed to help him. "Go. He needs you." she whispered out to him. Isaac nodded his head, knowing that it was true. He stole another kiss from her, having just really missed being able to kiss her, and soon his face was morphed back into his wolf form. She smiled brightly as he left to go help Derek.

Isaac hurried onto the train just before an out of control Boyd could escape and he used his forearm to push him back into the seat. He struggled against him, but he was stronger then the newest wolf. Derek looked back at him in shock, completely forgetting about Erica behind him until she jumped up to her feet and slashed her claws down his back. He winced in pain and turned around, hitting her head enough to knock her out as she fell back onto the ground. He turned back around to Isaac and Boyd to see that the first beta had it completely under control. Isaac gave him a nod of his head, telling him that he had his back now. Derek nodded back in return, thanking him.

His head snapped up at the sound of foot steps coming onto the train. Laci raced in, stopping just short of being in the line of fire if Boyd got loose from Isaac's hold. She was soaking wet, her hair hanging now limply past her shoulders. Her shoes were missing, leaving her just in her forest colored green silk party dress. She was breathing hard as she looked between them both, her eyes only staying on him for a few seconds. He looked between her and Isaac then, and then he got it. She had stopped Isaac and she calmed him down. She had became his anchor, and all she needed to do was be there in front of him. She was Isaac's now, and Derek had really lost his chance with her.

#$ $%#$ %$

Derek was chaining Isaac back up after they had gotten Boyd and Erica back up where they were suppose to be chained up before they woke up. Isaac had gotten Laci one of his old sweatshirts to put on over her wet dress. Now Isaac was back in his seat and looking down at the girl curled up in his side. She had fallen a sleep a few minutes ago with her head on his shoulder and neither boy had wanted to wake her up. Derek glanced up at them as saw the pure love in Isaac's eyes for Laci. _That_ was what she needed, he thought to himself. She needed a guy who will put her above everything else and love her no matter what. He couldn't do that for her. Being an alpha and having his pack to lead and keep safe would always come first for him, not something like love. "I think you'll be okay now." he said out to him softly, wanting to get his mind off of what he couldn't have. He looked over at Laci as she snuggled into Isaac's side more in her sleep. "Looks like you found an anchor." he said out, almost bitterly, but Isaac didn't catch it.

Isaac looked down at the girl in his arms sleeping peacefully. Even when her hair was a drying mess and she was soaking wet from what ever had happened to her, she was still so beautiful to him. She was an angel sent to him to keep him under control and all he needed to do in return was keep her loved, and of course, keep her safe from harm. A goofy smile then played on his lips then as he remembered the words that she had just said to him only a little while ago. "She told me that she loved me." he said out to him. Derek paused in what he was doing, looking up at him in shock for a moment. He already knew that Laci loved Isaac, but she had never said it out loud.

Derek didn't know what to say to that. Isaac knew that he wouldn't be saying 'congrats' to him, it was probably the opposite of what he wanted to say. So he said the next best thing that her could. "Don't screw it up again then. Trust her, and protect her. You keep that in mind, and maybe come next moon you won't have to be locked up again." he told him as he spared Laci another glance as he finished up with Isaac's chains and got up to his feet. Laci woke up then from the movement and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned as she looked between the two guys that were both looking back down at her. "Morning, sunshine." Derek said down to her as he wiped his hands off on his jeans.

"Morning, I think." she said out to him as she gave them both a lazy smile.

She looked at over Isaac then, her smile growing when she realized that this was real. She had told him that she loved him, and it hadn't been a dream. His face was still shifted, but she didn't seem to care. She wasn't afraid of him, and that hit Derek where it hurt. She had been terrified the first time she had seen him in wolf form, yet she still looked at Isaac with so much love when he was in his. "Care to finally explain why you're soaking wet?" Derek asked her as he looked over to the other two to see that they were both still knocked out.

Laci was blushing immediately after his question as she looked away from them and hid her face into Isaac's shoulder. After she took a deep breath, she looked up at them again. "There was something in the drinks that Lydia was giving out. They made you see things that weren't there, and what I saw?" she paused as the imagine of Derek snapping Isaac's neck played over in her head. "It was horrible. I fell back and ended up in the pool. Scott was there to pull me out, thank god. I realized then that I_ had _to be _here_,_ not _at the party." she explained the basics of what had happened to them. Derek could see there was more to the story, but he let her keep what was her nightmare to herself.

Derek excused himself from the two and went outside of the train to get something, leaving Laci and Isaac to themselves. Once he was gone, Laci stole a kiss from Isaac, giggling as she pulled away before he could kiss her back and hid her head in his shoulder. He chuckled with her and looked down at her in amusement. "You're so mean." he whispered down to her, causing her to just laugh out at him. Their laughter was cut off at the sound of a thud outside of the train. They shared a confused look as Laci untangled herself from his arms and stood up from her spot beside him. "Laci, no, wait!" he tried to pulled her back, but he couldn't reach her because of his chains. He tried to break free as she crept closer to the doorway that Derek had just gone through. "Laci!" he called after him but she just shushed him before going down the steps.

Laci pushed open the sliding door enough so she could slip through it. She stepped out, her bare foot touching the cold ground below her. She snuggled into Isaac's sweatshirt more as a chill ran down her spine. "Derek?" she called out when she didn't see him right away. She continued to look around as she took small steps away from the train. It was like Derek was suddenly gone. Her eyes flickered down to the ground and saw a bright purple dust on the ground. "What is that?" she mumbled out as she crouched down to get a better look at what ever it was. She picked some of it up in her hand and held up to her face, trying to figure out what it was.

She didn't hear the soft foot steps behind her until it was too late. She was then hit over the head hardly with something before she knew what was happening to her. She hit the ground with a soft thud, a surprised gasp leaving her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Standing over her laid out body, was Lydia Martin. Her eyes looked blank, as if she wasn't really there in control of herself. When she knew that Laci was out for the time being, she walked off away from her, not even flinching at the sounds of Isaac's calls for Laci or his growls for her to answer him.

%#$#%$#% $

Back at the party, things were starting to get a little out of control. Everyone was starting to have their different nightmares become real for them too. Scott and Stiles had given up looking for any of the girls. They knew that it was dangerous to leave, especially since Jackson was here, but they had to find Laci. Scott had a feeling that she had gone down to check on Isaac and Derek even after he had said that they would leave to check on them after they had found Stiles. But, of course, Laci didn't listen to him and she went anyway. Now they would need to get to her before she was clawed to death. They were on their way out when Stiles just happened to see Matt pull a shocked Melody into a kiss. He skidded to a stop to see if she would kiss him back, but to his surprise? She pushed at him, wanting to be let go of.

He didn't know what had come over him, but suddenly his legs had a mind of their own as he changed directions and started heading over to them. "Hey!" he shouted out to him as he got closer to them. When Matt didn't let her go, Stiles snapped a little and pushed him away from Melody. She looked up at him in shock, he even looked like he was in shock, before they both turned to see Matt go flying back into the pool. The cheering erupted around them, people more amused over the little fight then caring about the gasping boy in the boy, shouting out that he couldn't swim. As Scott appeared on the other side of Melody with a shocked expression, the cheering had died down from Matt's calls for help. No one moved to help him, though. No one knew what to do.

The two boys felt their stomachs drop when they saw Jackson pull Matt out from the pool, saving him from drowning. Everyone was suddenly dead quiet as they just stared at the soaking wet boy and the jock who had just saved him. Matt looked around him, his temper spiking even more from all the stares that were one him. No one had tried to help him, he would have drowned if not for Jackson. He would have been dead because no one else had cared enough to even move to help him out. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at the staring teenagers. Jackson slipped away from the crowd then, something only Scott seemed to notice as Stiles and Melody just stared at Matt.

Matt went to leave too, but he stopped when he saw the three of them. It was Stiles fault, he had pushed him in. It was more Melody's fault, though, because she was the reason that Stiles had pushed him. It was her fault that Laci hated him. It was all _her_ fault. Stiles noticed the glare and reached out toward Melody. He grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her over to him, hiding her behind him slightly. She looked up at him confused, not understanding what was going on. When Matt saw that, his expression darkened as he pushed his way through the three of them, them all looking after him with a stunned expression.

It was then that they could vaguely hear the sirens of the police outside of the house in the front yard. Someone announced that the party was over and the cops were here, which was when they lost sight of Matt. Stiles kept a firm grip on Melody's hand as he and Scott shared a nervous look. Something was definitely up with Matt. They shared a quick nod of their heads before they followed the crowd to get outside. Melody just followed behind them silently, not understanding what was going on at all. It was like Scott and Stiles knew something that she didn't.

The three of them hurried outside and managed to get past the cops as they were walking down the side walk together. Scott led the trio forward while Stiles pulled Melody along behind him still. Scott skidded to a stop when his eyes caught side of a fuming Matt standing only a few feet away from them. "What is it?" Melody asked out to them. Neither boy could answer her as their eyes both widened. Matt wasn't alone, the Kanima was right by his side, it's tail surrounding him protectively. Matt was the master of the Kanima.

When they didn't answer her, Melody squeezed between them to see what they were staring at. She almost screamed, and she would have too if Stiles and Scott hadn't both slapped a hand over her mouth, at the sight of the Kanima. They had only looked away from a second, but when they looked back? Matt and Jackson were gone. "Melody, we're going to explain everything to you, I promise. Right now we have to get back to Stiles' house. Can you promise not to freak out until we get there?" Scott asked her when they knew that the duo was really gone from the area. Melody hesitated, but slowly nodded her head. The boys shared a look before dropping their hands from her mouth and pulling her off into the direction of Stiles' jeep.

This night was about to get a _lot_ longer.


	77. Do You Remember?

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry for no update yesterday! If I got enough reviews before the end of the night I'll update again to make up for it! lol That finale was insane! Can I just say? Scott and Isaac were hilarious and so was Peter! When Scott dropped his half of the body bag? I think that might have been my favorite part! Warning you all now, these next two chapters have a lot of Melody in them, but it'll be back to Laci after that! I think even people who don't like Melody are gonna wanna read the next chapter, so don't skip any parts for this episode!

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs mentioned or shown, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 77

#%$#%# $ %$ #$#%$

The three of them piled into the Stiles' room. While Scott went to looking through their year book, trying to find Matt's picture, Stiles pulled Melody aside. She was shaking, she was going into shock. "Okay, I know you're freaked, but things just got about ten times worse." he told her in a rush. "We're gonna have to skip the little break down here, Spott. I'm crash coursing it here, okay? Werewolves are real. Scott? he's one of them. Very long story short, he was bitten by this guy Peter. Jackson was bitten too, but something about his past made him into that lizard thing that you just saw. Yes, that was Jackson. It's called a Kanima, and it seek a master, which we just figured out is Matt. All those murders in town recently? His and Jackson's doing. We need to come up with enough proof to give my dad so he can make an arrest on Matt, and we need your to help." he explained to her in all of one breath. He took in a deep breath before looking down at her. "Did I miss anything?" he asked her with a shy smile.

Melody just stared at him with wide eyes, not saying anything to him. It was all still sinking in for her. She ended up having to hold her head from all the new information swimming around inside of it. "Oh, my god." she gasped out as she fell back down onto the bed. Stiles knew that it was going to take her a minute, so he left her to let it sink in while he pushed Scott out of the way so he could get their picture and information found. Melody stayed quiet as they pulled the ex-sheriff into the room a few minute later to show them what they had found. "So this kid's the real killer?" he asked them after they explained all of their connections to him.

"Yeah." Stiles told him with completely confidence. Now all they needed was for him to believe them and do something about it.

"No." he dad said as he shook his head at them both.

"Yes." Stiles said back.

"No." he said back to his son more determinedly.

"Dad!" Stiles said out as he stood up from his chair. "Come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims the murder. Okay? So all they need to do is like, look through the transcripts, and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles explained to his dad, wishing that he would just agree with them already.

The sheriff couldn't believe what Stiles was trying to feed to him now. He had already listened to him enough, and he needed to be serious about this this time. There was no joking around father and son bonding time here, especially with people dying left and right now. "Yeah, except for the fact, the rave murder, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class." he reminded the two boys. They had been so sure the last time, but they had been proven wrong time and time again.

Stiles glanced over at a confused Melody. At least she seemed to be out of her shocked trance now and listening to the conversation going on right in front of her now. "Alright, okay, you're right. Sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" he asked him, needing to know the answer. They knew now that it wasn't their teacher who had been behind all of the attacks. Now they just had to prove it, though, and besides, one less reason for Mr. Harris to hate him wouldn't hurt so much.

His dad just shook his head at his son, not knowing what to do with him. He was too good at this stuff for his own good. "No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." he pointed out to his son as he tried to make another go at trying to convince him. "Scott." he said out to the boy behind Stiles before looking over at the girl sitting on the bed in complete silence. "Melody, do you believe this?" he asked them both as he jestered to the book.

The two boys shared a look. They knew that they needed Stiles' dad on this one, even if it risked him finding out the truth too. They couldn't do this one alone, and they owed it to him since they got him fired from the job he loved. "It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just got to trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott told him as honestly as he could. The sheriff was still kind of iffy on their story, though.

He looked over at Melody then, as if to have her confirm it on a final level. Both of the boys shot her pleading looks, not knowing what she was going to do. For all they knew, she could run off out of the room screaming right now. They were taken by surprise at finding out what she really would do for them. "He's right, it, um, it might not make sense now, but it will in the end." she told him as she got up from the bed, flatted down her red dress, and walking over to them. She stood in between the boys and grabbed a hold of both of their hands, giving them both a small look. "I'm sure of it." she told them as she gave them both a look of trust.

The boys both gave her a grateful look, squeezing her hands in return. They knew that his dad wouldn't believe the two of them, they were the trouble makers, but Melody had no reason to lie for them. She had just gotten back to town a week or so ago, and she had never caused a problem before when she was living in Beacon Hills. "He took Harris' car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him!" Stiles went on to explain their proof to him. He knew his way to find connections. He knew how cops worked, he'd lived with the sheriff long enough.

The sheriff looked down at all of the work that the two boys had put into this. They were really invested in this, and he didn't understand why, but he felt like he should at least hear them out about it. "Alright, fine." he finally caved in. The three teens shared a hopeful look with the other. "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want more of the half of 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" he asked the three of them. Their looks of excitement soon slipped away as they realized that they didn't have a motive as to why Matt was doing this.

The three shared a look a look of confusion, none of them coming up with anything even close to a motive. They needed to say something to him, though. "Isn't it obvious?" Stiles blurted out, as if he really had a clue as to what he was saying. The other two behind him just looked at him confused. "Our swim team sucks!" he told him as if that could really be the reason for Matt wanting to kill them all. Melody slapped her hand onto her head as Scott just shook his head at his friend. "They haven't won in like, six years. _Okay_, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles asked him, giving him a look to tell him that he had him on this one.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked them after a moment before he gave in.

All three of their jaws dropped then. None of them had expected him to really help them all out on this. Stiles looked back at the other two, not knowing what to say to his dad now. Scott stammered, trying to think of what they needed him to do for them now, when Melody finally spoke up. "We need to look at the evidence." she told him. Being a lawyer's daughter did have some perks. She knew how a police case worked almost as well as Stiles did.

He only saw one problem with that request. He couldn't let them see the evidence only because he couldn't even see the evidence for the case anymore. It was no longer his job to look at the evidence for the case. "Yeah, that would be in the_ station_. Where I _no longer_ work." he reminded them all as he shot Stiles over a look. He knew this already, so why would he even bother asking him for that when he knew that he couldn't get it for them.

Stiles knew that they would still let him in. He knew that the officers at the station respected him and would still let him help out if he had the right information that they needed to know about the killer. At this point, they'd take anything. "Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said out to his dad, his voice stressed and pleasing for him to just listen to him and trust him. Though, he had trusted him before and look where that had gotten him.

"Trust you?" he said out as if he couldn't believe that he had just said that to him with a straight face.

Stiles could see his point in saying that. He stuttered for words to fix his poor choice in words just now. "Uh, trust . . ." he started to say but trailed off when he realized that saying himself wouldn't do him any good. He glanced back at the other two and knew that his dad had to listen to at least one of them. Unlike him, they hadn't gotten him fired like he had done. ". . . trust Melody and Scott?" he tried again.

The sheriff looked over Stiles' shoulder at the other two behind him. Melody nudged Scott and the two gave him their best innocent looks, hoping that it scored them some points with him. It must have worked since he just nodded his head. "Melody, I trust. Scott, I trust more then you right now." he said to the three of them. Melody was the first to jump up in excitement, jumping right into Stiles' arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he caught her with one arm. Scott and the other two men in the room all chuckled in amusement as they watched the excited girl.

%$#%^$%^

Twenty minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski had led the way into the station, the three teenagers following in after him slowly. He walked up to the lady, the same lady Stiles noticed that Derek and Laci had distracted the night that they broke Isaac out, behind the desk. Thankfully, Laci wasn't with them, or else, they might have a problem with her letting them inside. Stiles stopped them both at the doors as they closed behind them. "We'll look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" he whispered down to Melody and over to Scott on the other side of her.

"Why?" Scott whispered back.

Melody and Stiles shared a look. Even if Scott was this new big _good_ werewolf, he hadn't gotten any better at figuring things out any faster. Melody glanced back over at the two talking at the front desk before looking up at the boys on either side of her. "Because, if what you guys texted me on the ride here is true? Then my brother did all of those murders except for one." she whispered to him. As much as she didn't want to believe that Jackson had killed all of those people, and a small part of her still didn't believe it, but it would explain how strange her brother had been acting since she had gotten back to town.

Scott looked down at her confused. She was taking this a lot better then Laci had when she found out only a few months ago. At least she didn't faint. She hadn't seen any of the wolves in wolf form yet like Laci had when she found out. Melody had only seen the Kanima, which, in all honesty? Might look a bit worst then the werewolves, though. Maybe the shock hadn't really set in for her yet either. What ever it was, he was grateful for her not freaking out about it right now. "The pregnant girl. Jessica." Scott said out to the in realization as he looked from Melody and over to Stiles.

They both gave him a small nod of their heads in confirmation. He had figured it out, at least some of it now. It was all they could ask for right now. They were running out of time, and the boys were both sure that Matt knew that they were onto him by now. It was only a matter of time before he did something else. Or had Jackson do something for him. "If Matt had to kill her himself? Somebody from the hospital could have seen him." Stiles whispered over to the both of them.

The lady behind the desk gave her old sheriff the go ahead with a quick nod of her head and he thanked her before looking back at the teenagers waiting for him "Boys. Melody." his dad said back out to them as he nodded his head for them to get going. The three of them shared another quick look before following behind him into the back to go see the evidence that they had with the case. Hopefully with it being the four of them, they can find something that tied Matt to all of the murders, whether they were committed by Jackson or by him.

#$%$#%$#%$#

She could hear a faint call of her name. Who ever it was, they sounded so scared, so frightened for her. She groaned as a pain in her head started feel like someone was hitting the back of her head with a frickin' jack hammer. She wanted the pain to go away. As she started to come to, the voice was getting louder, and it was starting to really hurt her head even more. She groaned, wanting to tell who ever it was to just shut up already. Her eyes fluttered open first before her hand went to her head as she started to lean up. The voice that was calling her name had started to get a little bit clearer. "Isaac?" she asked out softly, her voice strained from the pain on the back of her head.

Inside of the subway train, Isaac relaxed against his restraints after an hour of just tugging relentlessly on them with everything he had left in him. He had heard her hit the ground and he had tried calling for her, but she wouldn't answer him. He tried to get loose again, but Derek had tightened his chains tighter this time. He couldn't do anything to help her. "Laci! Thank god, are you alright?" he called out to her the second he heard her call back for him. She didn't answer right away, but he could hear her perfectly fine. He could hear her as she strained to get up, and the rustling of her dress against the cement. He could hear her little protests from the pain of where ever she was hurt.

Just knowing that she was hurt made him even more worried about her. He needed to make sure that she wasn't going to die on him out there. She was only feet away from, but he couldn't do a thing to help her and that was killing him. His head snapped up when he heard her tiny little foot steps coming back onto the train. She soon came into sight, holding the back of her head in pain. "I'm okay. Something just hit me from behind." she said out to him as she winced again. She made her way over to him, her feet dragging slightly. The second that he could, he pulled her under his arm and she got resettled against his side.

He held her close to him, breathing in her scent. It was mixed in with chlorine from the pool that she had fallen into, but her sweet smell was still there. She shivered in his arms, but she only held onto him tighter. She didn't realize how cold she was until she felt how much warmer he was. He rubbed her bare arm the best that he could, trying to warm her up. "Something's wrong, Isaac. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it's Scott or Derek, but one of them are trouble." she said out to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down when he smelt the faint scent of blood. He could see that blood had dried on the back of her head from when she was hit. Just knowing that she was in pain from it made him hold onto her tighter.

He could feel the same feeling that she was feeling. Something was wrong with his alpha, but it wasn't like he could help him this time. He couldn't get out of these chains, and he doubted Derek gave Laci a spare key before he disappeared. He knew that normally he would be jealous of the fact that Laci was worried about Derek, but he didn't. She loved him, she had said she did, and he believed her. He finally got it now. Laci might love him, but after how she had explained things between her and Derek? He got it, they were close. They were friends regardless of anything that had happened, and he would just have to understand that about them. "I'm sure they're fine, Laci. Derek's an alpha, he can't be killed that easily." he told her as kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and saw that he was only trying to comfort her by saying that. He knew as well as she did that something bad was happening in the outside world, but he wouldn't tell her that. He would tell her that everything was alright because she needed to hear it since they both knew that there wasn't anything that they could do to help. "You're right. I'm just worried, I guess. Something bad always seems to happen on the full moon." she told him as she returned to laying her head on his shoulder again. "Though, there's one thing that makes tonight special." she said out to him as something occurred to her.

He looked down at her confused, wondering what could have possibly happened on the full moon that would make it special? He was trying to think back to the past two full moons when it clicked in his head. "We went on our first date on the night of the full moon. We got ice cream." he said out as he remembered. He didn't know how he could have forgotten, he had planned out a date for them only a week ago since he knew that tonight he wouldn't be able to take her anywhere. With everything that had happened since the break up, though, she didn't blame him for momentarily forgetting.

She smiled as she reached down and laced her fingers with his. She missed the little things like just holding hands. He missed them too. He didn't realize how much he loved her until he lost her. He knew that he had told her that he loved before the break up, but at that time it was just a word. Now he understood what it really meant, and so did she. "You took me for a walk through the park. We just talked, and I loved it. It was different and I didn't expect it at all. I think that's when I realized that I really liked you. You weren't like other guys that had taken me out before. All you wanted to do was talk and eat ice cream." she said out as she remembered their first date. It had probably been the best first date that she had ever been on before, and she knew now that she would have regretted not going on it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then as they just remembered how strong and in love they were before. He could still feel the pains from the moon, but it wasn't as strong as before. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was here or because it was the next morning. Granted, it was before dawn, but still the next day. He looked down at the tired girl in his arms. She was trying to stay awake with him, but he could see that the events of the day were tiring her out. She had to stay awake though, she had gotten hit on the back of the head. She could have a concussion or something. "Hey, stay awake." he whispered down to her. She mumbled out an 'okay' to him. He chuckled and shook his head at her. "Will you say it again?" he asked her.

She looked up at him then with a tired smile. She knew exactly what he wanted her to say again, and she would gladly say it to him a hundred times. She never could have pictured herself saying it before now, but it was like she couldn't help but say it over and over again to him. "I, Laci McCall, love you, Isaac Lahey. Only _you_." she said out to him softly as she craned her neck up, pressing her lips against his quickly. "I really do love you." she said again, this time more serious as she locked eyes with him.

He could see that she meant it with all of her heart. He felt his heart melt a little. No one had said that they loved him since his brother went off to war. His dad hadn't said it once since his mom had been alive. He never thought that he would ever hear it again. Least of all from a girl that wasn't related to him. "I really love you too, Laci." he said back to her as his eyes flickered down to her lips quickly, lingering there for long a moment. He closed the space between their mouths and kissed her again, this time making it last longer. As their kiss deepened, it was like nothing could hurt them. If only they knew what fate had in store for them later on.

#$%%^$%^

Back at the station, they had just gotten confirmation from Scott and Laci's mom that she had seen Matt by that lady, Jessica's, room the night that she was killed. Scott was calling her back to come down to make the i.d official while Stiles and Melody went to go tell the lady out there in the front to let Melissa in when she got to the station. "He has a very distinctive back of the head? Did you think that that would really work?" Melody laughed out to the boy beside her as they walked around the corner into the front room. Stiles was about to say something in his defense when he noticed that the lady was no longer there.

He held his arm out, stopping Melody from walking any further. She shot him a confused look before noticing what he had. The lady was gone, which was strange since she had been out here only an hour ago. "Hello?" Stiles asked out, but he got no answer. They both crept forward a step, both looking around for any sign of the girl. Stiles looked behind the desk and felt his heart stop at the sight that he found. The girl was long gone and dead on the floor, her chest clawed into by something very sharp. Her eyes were wide, lifeless. Melody caught sight of his panicked expression and looked to see what it was. She took in a sharp breath when she saw the corpse and covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Stiles was the first to notice the lack of gun on her side. It was gone, meaning that someone else now had it. He had to warn his dad and Scott. He grabbed onto Melody's hand and went to turn around, but the two jumped back when they met the barrel of the missing gun now being held by a smug looking Matt. Stiles held his arm in front of Melody, as if acting like a shield in front of her. Matt cocked his head to the side, his big smug smile only growing on his face by knowing that he had them right where he wanted them. Stiles looked down at Melody, who was looking up at him. They were all _officially _screwed.


	78. The Kiss Of Death

Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter's got a shocking ending, warning you all now! Told you all that there'd be another chapter to make up for not getting one up yesterday! It's thundering and lightning out so I'mma put something scary on and scare myself! lol maybe I'll watch the finale again? lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs mentioned and written, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 78

#$%#%$#%$#%$ #%$#

Stiles was gritting his teeth as he led the way back to his dad's old office where he and Scott were waiting for them to come back. Matt had grabbed Melody and was he now holding the gun to her head to make sure that he didn't try anything funny. He could hear her soft whimpers behind him every time Matt tightened his grip around her waist, basically dragging her forward as he pressed the barrel of the gun to the side of her head. He could hear Scott talking to his dad inside of the room, but they both had gone quiet as he came inside first, Matt coming with with Melody behind him.

Scott turned and he was left in shock as Stiles joined his side. They both shared a nervous look before locking eyes with Melody. She looked so scared. She didn't deserve this, and it was their faults that she was even here in the first place. "Matt." the sheriff said out as he held up his hands to show him that he wasn't going to try anything. He could see that Melody was pleading for help with her eyes. He wanted to help her, but he wanted to keep the two boys safe as well. "It's Matt, right?" he asked him calmly. Matt just gave him a sarcastic nod of his head as he tightened his hold on the girl in his arm. "Matt, what ever is going on, I can guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun and a hostage." he said out to the boy standing in the door way with the gun to the young girl's head.

Matt could only laugh at him. The sheriff didn't know how right he was by saying that. Matt had something_ better _then just some old piece of crap gun. He had the Kanima. He glanced down at Melody and smiled happily down at her. She really was a beautiful girl. It was just too bad that she had insisted on liking Stiles more then him. "You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you know just how_ right _you are." He said out to the sheriff, obviously talking about the Kanima. "Melody knows that, though. Don't you?" he said smugly down to the girl under his arm. She cringed as he touched her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Stiles blurted out without thinking.

Scott swatted his chest, just wanting him to shut up. He knew that Stiles wanted Melody out of the cross fire, and so did he and the sheriff, but Matt had a _gun_. He was holding it to her head too, they could afford to set him off now. "I know you don't want to hurt people, and I know that you don't want to hurt Melody either." the sheriff said out to him. Stiles and Scott both nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that, disregarding everything that Matt had had Jackson do for him, he actually, on some obsessive level, liked Melody. That much was clear enough when he kissed her only a hour ago at the party.

Melody looked over at the boys to see them looking back at her. She could see the guilt in their eyes and she felt like it was her fault. If she had just tried to do something, _anything_, to get Matt to back off, maybe this wouldn't be happening. Stiles could almost hear the thoughts going on inside of her head through her eyes. He shook his head, not wanting her to blame herself for this. "Actually, I wanna hurt _a lot _of people. You three, and this pretty little one here, weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way, is to try and dial someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Matt said out without even having to look over at Scott. The boy in question had immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket. "That . . ._ that _could definitely get someone, like Melody here, hurt." he said out as he looked down at the girl as he trailed the gun down the side of her head. She whimpered out, squeezing her eyes shut as tears rolled down them now. "Everyone." he said out to them, meaning to hand over their phone, but no one moved. "Now!" he snapped as he pressed the gun into her neck, causing her to yelp out.

The boys had both flinched, freezing in fear for their friend. They wanted to help her, at least get her away from Matt and over with them. Scott could basically feel her fear from where he stood. It felt like the time when his hands were shaking that day when Erica fell from the rock wall after gym class. "Come on." the sheriff said out when he didn't see the boys moving. He wanted Melody away from Matt as much as they did, but they had to do what he said if that was going to happen. Stiles kept his eyes on Melody as she mouthed over to him 'please'. He gave her a hesitant nod of his head as he gritted his teeth together. Scott put his phone down beside the sheriff's and Stiles tossed his own phone with them.

#%$#$%^$%

Laci and Isaac were still locked in a heated lip lock, completely forgetting about the two unconscious teens in the back of the train, when a phone went off. It was Isaac's, and it could have been important. Their breathes were heavy as she pulled away to see where the noise was coming from. "We should answer that." she said out to him as she tried to catch her breath. Isaac just shook his head, craning his neck as far out as he could to pull her back into their kiss. The phone continued on to ring again. Laci knew that they should really answer it, but she had missed Isaac so much. It could be important, though. She pulled away from him again to look down at his buzzing pocket. "It could be Derek or Scott, Isaac." she said out warily to him, knowing that it would be the right thing to answer the phone.

Isaac just huffed, knowing that it was going to bug her until she knew who it was that was calling him. "Then answer it. I'm going to keep kissing you." he whispered to huskily as his eyes glazed over with lust when she glanced up at him. She giggled as he started kissing her exposed neck. She could feel her insides twisting with excitement as she dug through his pant's pocket for his phone. He grinned against her skin as he kissed one of her weak spots roughly, causing her to gasp and dig her nails into his leg as her back arched slightly. She finally grabbed a hold of his phone and got up to her feet, slipping out of his arms, and his reach, before he had realized that she had moved. "You cheated!" he laughed out to her when he realized that she was just barely out of his reach.

She stuck her back tongue out at him, causing him to just laugh out at her. She got sturdy on her feet before answering his phone. _"Laci! Finally, I've been trying to call you two for five minutes now! What the hell are you two doing? Wait, don't answer that."_ he said into the phone, causing her to laugh, knowing that he probably didn't want to know. _"Look, I just need you to go with me at the sheriff's station. I have to talk to Scott, and you'll be able to get him to listen to me. I'm almost at the subway station entrance now, I need you to be ready and outside waiting for me." _he told her.

Laci looked back at Isaac, who's smile was long gone from his face now. She didn't want to leave him alone, but Derek sounded like it was really important. Isaac could see the conflict in her eyes, but he could hear it as well as she could. Derek needed her help with what ever this was that he was doing, he could hear it in his alpha's voice. He gave her a small nod of his head, mouthing over to her to 'be careful'. She gave him a small nod in return. "I'll be waiting outside then." she told Derek before hanging up the phone and going back over to Isaac. She settled back down against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you chained up here alone, Isaac. They could wake up again and still be out of control." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He settled his arm around her waist the best that he could and kissed the top of her head. He didn't want her to leave either, but it wasn't like they could tell Derek no. Besides, he said that Scott would be there too. Neither of them would let something happen to her, and he could handle the other two. The full moon was basically over by now. He could feel it inside of him. He would be okay. "It's okay, Laci. You'll be back here in no time. I'll be fine. I'll be missing you, but I won't die or anything while you're gone. The full moon is over. They won't loose control again." he said as he tried to give her a weak attempt at a smile. She could see that he didn't want her to leave, though. She craned her neck up and kissed his lips again. He immediately kissed her back, deepening the kiss as her mouth opened more for him. Laci shifted around, her lips never leaving his as she lifted her leg over his, now straddling his legs. The kiss started to grow more intense, and Laci could feel his claws against her legs.

He was going to loose control again if she didn't put a stop to this now. She pulled her head away from him and sat back on his lap. "I'll come back to you, I promise." she told him softly as she stole another kiss good bye before she got up and hurried to leave before she could change her mind and go back to him. He listened on as she made it all the way up to the opening and got out. He kept his ears on her as he heard her waiting for another few minutes before the familiar sound of Derek's car rolled up and she got up. He took a deep breath, sighing out heavily as he let his head drop down low. He just hoped to god that when she came back, that it would be in one piece and she'd be smiling that amazing smile of her's.

#$%%$^$

Back at the station, Matt was having the duo of Stiles and Scott destroy all the evidence against him after having Stiles hand cuff his own dad to the wall outside of one of the holding cells. He hadn't let Melody go yet. He was using her to get the boys to cooperate. When it was taking them longer then he thought it would to destroy the evidence, he had taken a seat, pulling Melody down with him and settling her onto his leg. Stiles gritted his teeth, biting back the comment that he wanted to say so badly. He couldn't risk Matt coming through on his threats and shooting her, though. "You know, Melody, I was planning on taking you out for a nice dinner to end spring break. Too bad some _spazz_ had to ruin it for us." Matt said out as he shot Stiles a dark look. He was still upset over him ruining his kiss with Melody earlier.

Melody made the mistake of scoffing at Matt's 'plans' with her, which then made Stiles choke on his own laughter. She gritted her teeth when his grip tightened around her waist as the gun pressed into her side more. She wasn't afraid of him, though. Granted, she was afraid of the _gun_ to her side, but she wasn't afraid of_ him_. He was just some messed up guy who had a stalking problem because no girl would date him, actually, would be _desperate _enough to date him, least of kiss him back. "Who says that I would have gone out with you?" she snapped back at him. "You know, psychotic stalking guys are not on my list of what I want in a boyfriend." she told him, which made Stiles and Scott both choke back their laughter.

They all immediately froze at the sound of her yelp when he suddenly pulled them both up to their feet. It was Matt's turn to laugh when he saw all of the sudden frightened expressions on their faces now. "Not so funny when you see the gun again, is it?" he said out to the three of them. He looked down at the girl that he was holding hostage and grinned wickedly. "Come on, Melody, show me why he's better then I am." he egged her on. She shook her head, not wanting to do anything else to upset him more. "_COME ON_!" he snapped when she didn't do anything or even move. He shoved her forward toward the boys. She looked back at him with frightened eyes, only for him to motioned her to go on.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She straightened up and fixed her dress before walking around the desk to get to Stiles. He looked down at her with a confused and nervous look, not knowing what was going to happen. Without a warning, Melody pulled him down by yanking on his green shirt and crashed her lips onto his. At first he didn't do anything, but soon he had started to kiss her back. That was enough to send Matt over the deep end. He raised the gun up and shot it off with a loud bang before Scott could even tell what he had done to his friend. The kiss suddenly stopped with a jolt as Melody jerked in his arms, a gasp leaving her lips.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to see her shocked expression looking back at him. He looked back at Scott to see tears in the werewolf's eyes. "Stiles," she breathed out, pain laced in her voice. He looked back down at her to see her eyes shut tight in pain. He didn't know what to do as she went limp in his arms. He could feel something warm and sticky on his hands and looked down to see them covered in blood. "Oh-oh-oh, my _god_, Mel-Melody." he whispered out as the two dropped to the floor, her breathing labored as her body went stiff as pain over took her body. He just looked down at her in shock, not knowing what to do but just hold onto her. Scott went to go and help them, but Matt raised the gun and pointed it at him, mouthing over 'not to move' to him.

He could only watch on as one of his friend died in his best friend's arms. He knew that she was going to die if they didn't get her some help really soon. She wasn't like him. She couldn't heal like he could if he were the one hurt. He could already hear her heart beat slowing down as Stiles stammered for something to tell her. He couldn't tell her that it was going to be alright, because it wasn't. He couldn't lie for the life of him. "Is all of evidence gone?" Matt asked out to Scott. He was lost in a stare on Melody and Stiles, though. He couldn't seem to be able to look away from them. "_MCCALL_!" he snapped when he didn't answer him. Scott jumped and looked at him, mumbling out a quick 'yes' to him. "Good, now . . ." he trailed off when car lights swept past the window. Scott immediately froze on the spot, it was his mom. "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said out with a smug look on his face. It was like he didn't even care that the girl he supposedly liked was bleeding out on the floor because of him.

Scott couldn't let his mom get dragged into this. It was his fault that this was all happening to them tonight, and he couldn't let someone else be hurt. Melody was going to die if they didn't get her out of here soon. "Matt, don't do this. Look, there's no more evidence against you. We can get Melody help now and no one else needs to get hurt." Scott tried to convince him, but he could see that it hadn't work yet."I'll just tell her to leave with Melody. I'll tell her that we were goofing off and the gun actually went off. _Please_, Matt." he continued to try to convince him.

He looked back over at Stiles and Melody. He was trying to put pressure on the wound, but it wasn't working. She was still loosing too much blood. The sound of doors opening close by caught his attention then. It was too late. "If you don't move? _Now_. I'm gonna kill Stiles next, after, of course, making sure that Melody's dead first." Matt said out to him as if he were just taking about an every day thing. It was so wrong, so _not _normal. Scott had went up against things worst then Matt, but never once had anyone that he cared about been hurt. Matt had more power with a gun then he did with claws. "And then your mom." he said out with a smug look, knowing that he had got Scott right where he wanted him. Now it was up to him on whether or not he'd do the right thing or not.


	79. A Laci Sandwich!

Thanks for all of the review! Just for you all to know, having Melody be shot by Matt was always part of the plan, it was the question of how injured she would after that was up in the air. Glad to see that she did have some fans out there. Maybe some one shots for her could be planned out later. Hey, question for you all. I was thinking on changing the summary for the story, but I suck at summaries, as you can see lol, I was gonna wait until I got to season three, maybe if you want, would anyone be up to helping me think of one for the rest of season two? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the memory of Melody and of course Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 79

#%$^#$%#%$# %$#%%$

After having to _literally _drag Stiles away, the boys led the way out of the sheriff's office, Matt holding the gun to their heads behind them. He was making them both leaving Melody behind to just lay there and die. She would be scared and alone, and it was completely all of their faults. She was going to be dead within a few more minutes, and there was nothing that they could do to help her. The two boys felt so helpless. The boys paused at the door, not wanting to open it to only let someone else be hurt like Melody was. Stiles looked down at his hands. They were both stained with blood, _Melody's_ blood. "Open it." Matt ordered Scott.

"Please." Scott tried again.

Matt was adamant on him opening the door, though. He wasn't going to back down and have an actual heart about this. "Open. The. Door." he ordered them. The room was silent besides the sound of Melody's cries of pain when shocks of pain went through her as she tried to moved. "Or I'm going to _back_ in there, and I'm going to end her pain by putting a _bullet_ into her _head_." he snarled at the werewolf. Stiles looked back at the room with a pained expression. Melody was already in pain and probably not going to make it, he didn't need to make it worse by blowing her brains out too. He looked back at his best friend, pleading with him to go do what Matt said for Melody's sake.

He gave Stiles a weak nod of his head and took a deep breath before reaching out to turn the knob of the door in front of them. As the door slowly pushed open, they found that it wasn't Scott and Laci's mom on the other side of it. It was Derek instead. "Oh, thank god." Scott said out upon seeing him standing there. It was then, though, that he realized that something was off about Derek. His stare was blank, and he wasn't moving. He slowly fell forward, sliding onto his back into the room. They followed him with their eyes before looking back up to see a half shifted Jackson standing in the door way. That wasn't what had them wide eyes, though. No, it was a struggling Laci in one of his arms. Matt looked up from Derek with an impressed look before giving Jackson the go ahead.

"No!" Scott shouted out when he saw the movement, but it was too late.

Laci left out a surprised gasp as Jackson swiped the back of her neck, leaving her paralyzed just like Derek was before her. He pushed her forward, sending her down right inside of the room. With a small squeak from her, she landed right on top of Derek, her face hitting his chest. Derek growled out, not liking the fact that he had hurt Laci. Her knees ended up sliding off of his, making it so she was basically straddling him now. Jackson stepped more into the room, stopping just feet from the boys. They both looked at him in shock as his eyes changed to the shape of the Kanima's. Matt took this chance of surprise to walk over to the two paralyzed on the floor and hover over them with a smug look. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked out stiffly since he couldn't move anything and Laci was on top of him.

Matt glanced down at Laci to see that her hair had fallen into her face. He reached out and brushed it back behind her ear. He only chuckled when he heard Derek growl at him threateningly. "Well, it seems like I'm not the only one Laci's been teasing. How does it feel to be played while she skips off into the sunset with Isaac Lahey, Derek? Wouldn't you just love to tear those sharp alpha canines into his neck and kill him? I know I would if I was a werewolf too." he taunted the two of them. That caught them all off guard, and he seemed to be smug about knowing that. "I mean, not everybody's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf, can they, Derek?" he continued to taunt him. "Oh yeah, that's . . . that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves. Hunters. Kanimas. It's like a fricking Halloween party every full moon." he said out with a chuckle to the other two in the room. "Except for you and Laci, oh, and don't forget poor little Melody." he taunted the two other boys who knew with the fact that Melody was as good as dead now. "Stiles, I mean, what do you turn into?" he said out before looking back at the other room.

Derek caught a scent near by them. It was laced in with death. He could hear a faint heart beat, but who ever it was that was dying. They were taking their last breathes as they spoke right this second. He could just barely see Scott and Stiles out of the bottom corners of his eyes and saw that they both looked sick to their stomachs. It was then that he saw the blood on Stiles' hands. Someone was hurt, and if he had to guess? It would be Melody. He hadn't met her, but he knew of her from Erica and his other betas. She was Jackson's adoptive sister. "An abdominal snowman, but, uh, It's more of a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Stiles said out sarcastically, his voice emotionless.

He was still in shock over Matt just . . . _shooting_, Melody like he did and just making them leave her in there to die. Matt gave Jackson another nod of his head, giving him the go ahead to go after Stiles. Without a flinch, he scratched the back of Stiles neck like he had Derek and Laci's, rendering him paralyzed just like them as well. Scott moved to help him, but Jackson raised up his claw up threateningly, warning him to back off. He stayed where he was as Stiles crumbled down as his body went numb. "B-bitch." he mumbled out seconds before he landed on top of Laci, squishing her in between the two boys.

Derek could just barely feel Laci grit her teeth against his chest when Stiles fell on top of her like he had. Not to mention himself. He might not be able to feel it completely, but he could feel the pressure against his chest from the two of them. With just Laci, it was fine, but adding on Stiles? It was making it harder to stand. "Get them off of me." Derek grumbled out to Matt and Scott. His eyes flickered down and met Laci's. He was suppose to keep her safe and out of danger. He didn't seem to be doing very well at doing that.

Matt just laughed at him, though. Derek didn't realize the treat that he had just given him and Stiles both. Any other guy would love to be in the spots that they were in right now. Himself being included with that group. "Oh, I don't know, Derek. You and Stiles seem to be doing just fine with Laci stuck being in between you both. I mean, what better chance to be close to her? You both love her, might as well live it up well you can." he laughed down to him, obviously mocking both of their feelings for the girl stuck between them. He could see where Derek's head could be. "It must kind of suck, though. Having all that power taken away from you, with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless." Matt went on to taunt him.

Derek glanced down at Laci again and a growl rumbled in his throat as he looked back up at the kid hovering over them all. Laci was still in shock of what he had just said. He knew that Derek had feelings for her, but he knew where he stood with her. She didn't, however, know that Stiles had any kind of feelings above being her best friend for her, though. "Still got some teeth. Why don't you come a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am." Derek snapped at him, just inching to sink his teeth into this kid and show exactly who was the weak one between the two.

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles said out, but his voice was muffled from his face being pressed against Laci's hair.

His breath was tickling her neck, but there was nothing that she could do about it. It wasn't like she could push him off or anything. All of their attention was taken by the new set of head lights coming into the room. Someone else was here. "Is _that_ her?" Matt said out in a taunting voice to Scott, like he knew exactly who it was. The newest two to the room, didn't know who he was talking about, though. "Do what I tell you to, and I won't hurt her." Matt said over to Scott. "I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt said out when he saw that Scott was hesitant to move.

"Scott, who is he talking about?" Laci asked out, but she was ignored as Stiles spoke over her, shouting out, "Scott, don't trust him!" at the same time to him.

Matt grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and yanked him up, rolling him over onto the floor and pressing his foot onto his throat. Scott flinched, but he couldn't do anything to help his friend who was now choking. Laci called out to them, but she was ignored yet again. It wasn't like she could do anything to help him. "This better for you?" Matt growled out to Scott. Laci was stuck having to watch on as her best friend was being choked by a psychotic kid.

Matt was their age, he went to school with them. He shouldn't be capable of killing people, let alone hurting them like he was hurting Stiles now. They were just kids, not killers. She could just barely see Jackson's shoes out of the corner of her eyes. He was controlling him. It was him. Matt was the master. It didn't make much sense, none of it made any sense to her, actually. She cringed slightly at the sound of Stiles' choking. She just wanted it all to stop already. "Scott, do something!" Laci screamed out when she noticed the purple shade coloring Stiles' face now.

Derek could just barely feel the tears from her face soaking through his shirt. She was crying for the safety of her friend, and there was nothing he could do to make sure that happened for her. He didn't like it when she cried, and he felt truly helpless when she cried and he could do nothing to make her stop. "Okay, just stop! _Stop_!" Scott shouted out, just wanting Matt to leave his friend alone. No one else had to die tonight. It was already bad enough that they couldn't protect Melody.

Melody was dead because he couldn't move faster. Now Laci was here, paralyzed, and so were Derek and Stiles. Granted, he didn't care as much about the alpha as he did about Stiles and Laci, but he was still his friend, his brother, on some level. He had to protect him just as much as he had to protect everyone else. Now with their mom here, things were only going to get worse for him. "Then do what I tell you to." Matt snapped at him. He was getting tired of all the stalling that Scott was doing.

"Okay!" Scott blurted out to him, just wanting him to let Stiles go. "Alright." he said out to him when he didn't move to get off of Stiles' throat. He still didn't move to let Stiles breath again. He was going to die if he didn't lift his foot up soon. "Stop it!" Laci screamed out as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please, Matt! Stop! Don't kill him, please!" she cried out to him as fresh tears ran down her face. Her heart was racing from her fear for Stiles and Derek could feel it against his own chest. She was terrified already, and she didn't even know about the dead body in the next room.

Matt finally let up on Stiles, allowing him to gasp for air as tears ran down his own face. He turned his head as much as he could and locked eyes with Laci. She was trying not to cry anymore for him. She just didn't want him, or anything else here, to be hurt. "You, take them in there." Matt instructed Jackson to do as he pointed from the three paralyzed onto the floor then over to the room where a lifeless Melody laid. "You . . . with me." he said out Scott before he pushed him out of the room. Once they were gone, Jackson grabbed a hold of Stiles' shirt first and dragged him into the next room. Stiles wanted to be in any other room except for this one that he was being brought into now. He didn't want to see the corpse of the last girl, and the technically first girl, non sleep accidental, that he had kissed.

Once inside, Jackson dropped him like nothing. He turned to leave when something caught his eyes. A pair of female looking legs surrounded in a pool of blood were sticking out from behind the desk. Stiles watched on as the half shifted kanima crept closer to the body with curiosity. He hadn't killed this one. Matt had. When he got close enough to the body, something inside of him broke at the corpses laying in her in own blood. It was his _sister_. It was Melody. She was just laying there, the shine in her eyes now gone and dead as she stared upward. Her bottom lip was parted from the top, showing that she had died while taking her last breath.

Stiles watched on as it seemed what ever was going through Jackson's head vanished right before his eyes when the sound of the gun went off. He could just barely hear his dad call out to him, Melody, and Scott, but he couldn't call back. He was too afraid too. Jackson stormed past him, leaving the room. He returned a moment later, now dragging both Derek and Laci inside with him. She was still laid on top of him. It probably made them easier to drag, Stiles thought to himself. Jackson dropped them both down beside Stiles and he left the room again, leaving them there as he stood watch outside of the room. Stiles and Derek locked eyes, they all were trapped.


	80. Stiles Talk

Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe I'm almost caught up with season 2! As for the summary, I was thinking something to sum up what's happened to so far, so it'll be mostly with Isaac, but some Derek too, if that makes any sense. It'll be up for the story until the next season starts. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the memory of Melody and Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 80

$%#%$# % %$#$ %

It had been a few minutes since Scott and Matt went to go see who ever 'her' was that Matt had been talking about before. Stiles had told her once things were settled down, that it was her mom that had come because Scott had called her just seconds before Matt showed up. It didn't make her heart stop racing any less, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd know by the end of the night. She turned her head away from Stiles and felt her heart stop. She_ knew _those shoes. She had worn them once before on the first day of freshman year. "Is that . . ." she couldn't even finish the question. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking of who it was. She could see the pool of blood surrounding the legs sticking out of the side of the desk.

"Yeah, Lace. It's, um, it's her." Stiles said out, not gonna make her say it.

He couldn't even say it himself. He looked over at Derek the best that he could. He just needed to know for sure. He just needed to hear someone say it. Derek could say it, he knew that for a fact. He knew that Derek could say the things that he and anyone else he knew couldn't. He wouldn't try to sugar coat it or make it easy for him. Laci, maybe, but not him. "Can you tell if she's . . ." he trailed off, not wanting to say that word. _Dead_. It wasn't a word he would ever put with Melody Whittemore since the day he met her. Melody had always been so alive, so bubbly and she was _always _smiling. She was sweet, that hadn't changed when she left. She had come back to town as if no time had passed by. She was still the same old Melody, but now she was just . . . just _gone_.

Derek almost felt sorry for Stiles. He was sure the boy himself didn't noticed, or if maybe it just wasn't noticeable to anyone but him, but there was lip gloss smudged slightly on top of his upper lip. _Obviously_ something had happened with this Melody girl and him before he and Laci had showed up, and it hadn't ended in happiness. He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes forward, looking up at the ceiling now. "No." he told them. "No, she's gone." he said out to him. Stiles felt his blood run cold as a tear ran down his cheek. Laci squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her sobs as she hid her face into Derek's chest. He wanted to hold her, comfort her some how, but he couldn't even do that.

The mourning moment was over when Scott was pushed back into the room by Matt. The boy holding the gun noticed with a grim expression that Laci was still on top of Derek. His blood boiled just at the sight. "You look uncomfortable, Derek. Maybe I should take some weight off of you?" Matt almost snarled as he reached down and grabbed Laci up by the hair. A scream left her lips from the pain, but there was nothing she could do, and neither could any of the boys around her. She could feel the wound from earlier hurting, reminding her that it was still there and untreated.

Scott hated seeing him hurt his sister, especially after seeing him kill Melody without even flinching a little bit. Just knowing that he could hurt her even more then he had hurt any one of them already, killed him inside more then knowing that his mom thought he was bleeding out from a gun shot himself. At least he would heal, he_ was _healing. Melody wasn't so lucky. Scott looked up at the sound of another one of his sister's screams to see him still holding up by her hair. The first thing that she noticed was the blood on his side. She didn't know if it was his or Melody's, but it made her sick to her stomach even more then before. He just looked back at her with a nervous expression. He had to do something to help her. He needed to. "The evidence is gone. Melody's _dead_, Matt. Why don't you just let Laci and all of us go? We won't tell them that it was you." he tried to make a deal with the insane boy. Like before, though, it didn't work.

Matt gritted his teeth together as he tossed Laci forward, sending back down onto the floor with a hard thud as she landed on her side. Her arm laid across Derek's chest limply, her head hitting his shoulder. He grunted from the pain of the impact of her head hitting him, but he said nothing to her about it. "You think the evidence matters that much, huh?" Matt said out to him, not even giving Laci another glance. "No, no, I want the book." he said out to Scott. He knew that he knew exactly what he was talking about it too. He had seen it on the tablet that Stiles had in his bag that day.

Scott looked down at the three squished beside each other on the floor. Stiles and Derek were looked up at him since they could, but Laci was stuck facing the other way since she was facing Derek and not Stiles. None of them understood what Matt really wanted out of all of this. If it wasn't to get rid of the evidence against him? What more could he want? If it was just some book, why did he need to kill Melody? "What? What book?" he asked him as he looked back up over at Matt.

"The bestiary!" he snapped at him.

Wasn't it obvious? What other kind of book would he want from any of them? He knew that Scott was failing his classes, so obviously he didn't pick up that many books. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." he told them as his eyes flickered down to Stiles and Laci. He knew that Derek wouldn't have it. It was just the original trio and Allison. It always came down to those four. Melody had been useless, she had only been a weakness to Jackson. A weakness that had needed to go away, and it needed to be permanently.

Scott just shook his head, not believing that the _Bestiary_ was what this was all about. It wasn't even in _english_! What could Matt possibly get from it that they couldn't have already gotten from it? Not like they could even give it to him in the first place. They didn't even have it anymore to give him. "I don't have it." Scott told him, which didn't seem to make Matt any more happy with him. "It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?" he asked him, trying to figure out what it was that he wanted from the book in the first place.

Matt started pacing then, it was like everything that had been worked out inside of his head before was suddenly not so worked out anymore. It was like he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He was just a kid, they all were. None of them knew what they were doing, Matt was just the only one to actually cross that line. He had killed someone, he was beyond just lost. He was mentally messed up in the head. "I need answers." he told him. Scott was only more confused by his answer to him. What could he possibly need questions for? He obviously saw what they had, and that all about the Kanima.

"Answers to _what_?" he asked him.

"To _this_." he said back to him sharply.

Matt lifted up the side of his shirt, revealing to them all, and Laci who could actually see him from the corner of her eye, the shimmering scales of the Kanima on his skin. How it was possible, none of them knew, but it was there. Their eyes all went wide as a light shimmered down the scales before he dropped the shirt back down. "Come on now. Enough of the show and tell. Text your girlfriend to come here with the bestiary and lets go." he ordered as he pointed the gun, not at Scott, but at Stiles and Laci. They were the only two who couldn't heal like the wolves or Jackson. They were the ones that could end up like Melody. Scott followed after him as they went to go get his phone.

Which left Jackson to keep standing guard outside of the room. He was keeping watch on the three left on the floor. He didn't dare take one step inside of the room, though. The scent of Melody was getting stronger and stronger. She didn't smell right, she didn't smell like herself anymore. She smelled more and more just like death as the seconds passed by her. "Hey," Stiles whispered over to Derek when Jackson looked away from them. "You know what's happening to Matt?" he asked him. He could just barely see over Laci's head to look at him, but he could see him and that was all that mattered right now.

Laci wanted to squirm around a little in discomfort when she felt Derek's hand touch her bare thigh. Her dress must had ridden up when Matt just tossed her down. "Just because you can't move it, Derek, does not mean you get a freebie on touching." she hissed at him. Derek just rolled his eyes at her, completely ignoring her as he looked over her head to Stiles. "I know the book's not going to help him." Derek whispered back over to him. Laci and Stiles both looked at him with a confused expression, not knowing what he meant by that. He hadn't seen anymore of the bestiary than they did. "He can't just break the rules, not like this." he went on to explain to them.

"What do you mean?" Laci whispered up to him.

Derek glanced down at her. He wished that he had something better to tell her, like he was going to get her out of here, but he couldn't. She looked up at him and they locked eyes for a long moment. It was like she was reading him like an open book. He felt guilty for putting her in this mess in the first place. He could have just left her where she was, ironically enough, safer with Isaac. Instead, he had brought her with him and he hadn't been on his highest guard in time before Jackson had scratched him and left him unable to protect her. "You didn't know that any of this was going to happen when you called us, Derek." she whispered up to him. He looked down at her with a sad look. She might not blame him, out loud at least, but he blamed himself. He knew that there was possibility that something could have happen, whether it had been the Kanima, the hunters, and now Peter. He should have been more prepared for an attack, especially when she was with him.

Stiles looked over to them both and almost wanted to gag at the sight of their little 'moment' going on between them. He knew that Laci loved Isaac with all of her heart, and he also knew that she always would love him, but it didn't change the fact that Laci and Derek never had their closure together. They had all of this build up before Isaac showed up, but then just . . . just nothing. It was like there was no big 'bang' to finish them all. Now he was stuck having to watch them adding more fuel towards the said big bang. "You know, having all of this sexual tension here between you two is_ really _starting to make me uncomfortable over here. If you would please be so kind to explain what you meant, Derek, I'd really appreciate it." Stiles basically hissed over to the two of them.

Derek just growled back at him as Laci blushed a dark crimson color. Neither of them had ever expected Stiles to say something like that. This_ was _Stiles, though. No one ever knew what was going to come out of his mouth next. Derek cleared his throat then, trying to get past all of the awkward silence that had now fallen over the three of them. This was a very serious situation going on, they couldn't just goof off. People were already dead, one of them being their close friend. They didn't have time to goof off. "Universe balances things out. Always does." he said out to them.

Stiles looked forward, trying to figure out what that had even meant. Laci got it, though. You can't have power like the Kanima and not get anything back in return. It was like karma. Matt wasn't a god, he didn't get to choose who got to live and who died. Nobody should have that kind of power. "Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" she asked up to him softly, keeping her voice low in a whisper now just like them. The last thing that they needed was Jackson some how reporting everything back to Matt.

Derek looked down at her with a sad look. She couldn't have been more right if she had tried to be. Even him, who sometimes couldn't see the line between right and wrong, could see how very wrong all of this was. A part of him blamed himself for this. Jackson would still be human if he hadn't given him the bite. Sure, Laci and Melody still would have had a problem with Matt, but the girl wouldn't be dead and he was certain that himself, with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac could have dealt with him. He would have been any other little messed up kid who had something off about him. "And killing people himself." he said out blankly as he just stared up.

"Like the pregnant lady and . . . and Melody?" Stiles said out.

"Yeah, like them." Derek said out with a small clearing of his throat.

A moment of silence slipped over them all then. It was like they were letting it sink in that it wasn't just random people that were dying. They were fathers, mothers, somebody's child, and even friends. Stiles couldn't help but think of how much pain Melody had to have been in while she was taking her last breathes. She was alone, she must have known that no one coming to save her, not even her brother. Her only mistake was ever liking him. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face. He cleared his throat when he realized that he didn't have time to feel guilty right now. "So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima." he said out in a whisper over to the Laci and Derek.

"Balance." Laci breathed out as it all connected in her head now.

Derek nodded his head as best as he could to the two of them. He could see that they both had tears running down their faces. They had lost someone tonight, but it wasn't over just yet. They still had to make it out of here without anyone else dying. Stiles could feel the hurt growing inside of him, the guilt for being the reason that his friend was killed, but he pushed it as far back as he could. "Do you think he'll believe us if we tell him that?" he whispered over to the older alpha.

"Not likely." he said back to him.

His eyes flickered down to Laci's, their eyes meeting. He wanted to tell her that she would be safe soon, that he was going to get her out of here. Even if he would only be bringing her back to her boyfriend. Isaac could keep her safe. He would take care of her and keep her happy. She deserved that, he just had to make sure that she got to have that future. Even if it wasn't with him, she was going to have all of those dreams of her's come true. "Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles said out, returning him from his thoughts.

"Yep." he said out to them both coldly.

Stiles didn't want to die, and he didn't want to loose another person that he cared about like Laci, his dad, or Scott. He already lost Melody, he wasn't going to loose anyone else. There wasn't anything he could do, though. He, Derek, and Laci were all paralyzed. They couldn't protect themselves. "Alright, so, what do we do? Do we just . . . do we just sit here, cuddle in your two's case, and wait to die?" he whispered, hissing slightly, to the man on the other side of his best friend. Laci wanted to glare at him, but she settled for just letting Derek glare at him.

Laci felt sick just actually thinking about what Stiles had said. Hearing and seeing all of this tonight, was like her eyes were opening. Her best friend was _dead_. People were _dead_. They were going to _die_. She wasn't going to be able see to her mom again or even talk to Allison again. She'd never get to be in her first real professional ballet performance. She won't get to graduate, and neither will Melody, Stiles, and Scott. She won't get to tell Isaac that she loved him again. She wouldn't get to get married or have any kids. Suddenly the idea of her wedding day, seeing Isaac, or even just some other guy, standing at the end of alter waiting for her, was starting to get blurry. The idea of having twins, a boy and a girl, was starting to disappear.

Derek looked down at Laci, as if he could see her giving up right before his eyes. He wanted to squeeze her hand, hold her like he'd seen Isaac do before when she needed it, but he knew that he couldn't do hat. Not just because he couldn't move, but because she wasn't his to hold anymore. So he had to think of another way. "Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster." he whispered over to them both, leaving them confused as to what he meant by that. "Like triggering the healing process." he said out to them as if he were just suggesting the idea.

Laci, since she was stuck laying on his side, felt his body flinch. She glanced down when she felt something warm and sticking hitting her leg. She couldn't see anything from where her head was angled, though. Apparently, Stiles could see what he was doing, though, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. "Aw gross." Stiles mumbled out when he saw Derek's claws inside of his own leg, drawing out his blood to get the toxin out of him. It was really gross, but it was still a lot more then what he was able to do. He was felt bad for Laci. She would have Derek wolf blood on her now. He shivered in disgust just at the though. _Gross_.


	81. No One Can Have You

Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't think that Melody would be this missed by so many of you! There's always the options of one shots I guess lol. Warning you all now, this is probably the most intense chapter written for Laci yet, short, but intense. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 81

$%^$%^#%$#$#%$%$

Time went by slowly for the three of them. It was like this night was never going to end for any of them. Derek was still draining the toxin out of his system, and Laci wondered if this was how Melody felt while she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, pushing back her tears. Likes Stiles, she knew that now was not the time to break down crying again. She had to be strong, not just for herself, but for all of the others that were innocent here tonight. Even Derek. "So, is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles whispered over to Derek as his eyes flickered from Derek then down to where he could just barely see Derek's claws in his leg over Lace's own leg.

Derek's eyes flickered down to Laci. He could see how much she was fighting loosing control over her emotions. She was trying to be strong, but everything was hitting her so hard since she left the train with Isaac. He should have just left her there with him, he knew that, but there was nothing he could to change that now. He just had to make sure that he got her back to Isaac alive and breathing in one piece. "I think so." he whispered out to them, his voice almost barely louder then a breath of air. "I can move my toes." he told them both as he dug his claws into his leg deeper. He wished that this would move along faster.

Stiles and Laci both groaned out in frustration as they rolled their eyes at him. Derek looked down at them both, clearly not knowing what their problems were. Stiles sighed out when he saw Derek's confusion. "Dude,_ I _can move my toes." he whispered back over to him, his whisper full of annoyance. Derek narrowed his eyes on him in confusion, clearly not believing him. Laci cleared her throat and his eyes flickered down to her. She gave him a pointed look down to her foot that was draped over his leg. She was wiggling her toes freely, which were still bare and free from her flats. The three of them all shared a look of panic between them. Just then, the lights suddenly went out, the emergency lights coming as an alarm started going off.

Laci squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of gun fire was heard in another room close by to them. Derek wished that he could hold her, protect her from what ever was going on, but he still couldn't move enough to do that yet. "Scott!" she called out, hoping that he was alright, when the gun fire stopped. Only, it was just replaced with smoke. It wasn't long after the smoke filled up the hallway outside of the door, did Scott come barreling inside, pushing Jackson out of his way as fast as he could. He dropped to Stiles side, not knowing how he was going to manage getting all three of them out. "Take him!" Derek told him as he started to move. He could feel his body again, and just in time. Scott seemed hesitant on leaving Laci behind, though. "Go! I've got Laci." he ordered him.

Scott and Laci shared one last sad look together as Derek started to sit her up. Scott gave her a small nod of his head before he wrapped Stiles' arm around his neck and picked him up from the floor, basically dragging him out. Laci could feel her fingers again. She gripped tightly onto Derek's shirt as they strained to both sit up. Thanks to his healing process, he was just about fully in control of his body again, unlike her, who could only move her fingers and her toes. "I've got to stop Jackson. I'll come back for you, okay?" he said down to her as he lifted her up from the ground.

Her head fell back limply as he carried her to the corner of the room. He settled her down on the floor, resting her head to the side so it didn't hang back like it was. He didn't seem to want to just leave her here alone. She used her new found ability to bend her fingers again to take a hold of his hand that was near her own. His eyes snapped up to hers instantly. "I'll be okay. Just go. I'm holding you to coming back for me, though." she told him, giving him a weak smile. He chuckled and nodded his head. He leaned up and kissed the top of her head, whispering a quick 'I'll be back soon' to her before straining to get to his feet. Once he was up, he shook his head, his face now morphed into his wolf form, and growled before he took off out of the room.

%$$%^$^##^

A good twenty minutes had gone by, but still nothing. The smoke was now starting to clear up in the hallway as far as she could tell from where Derek had put her. She was starting to get the feeling back in her upper body again too. She could move her arms and keep her head up now at least. She was itching to leave this room. She couldn't sit in here and not look over at where she could see Melody's feet sticking out from behind the desk. She needed to get out of here. She wanted to find her mom and the others. She couldn't just stay in here and hide away like some scared little girl. She was better then that.

She threw herself forward, using her arms to drag her forward. It was a slow process, but she soon made it to the doorway that Derek had, thankfully, left open. She peeked her head through and couldn't see anyone. She pulled herself forward, dragging herself left towards where the holding cells were. She was about halfway down the hallway when she could hear foot steps somewhere behind her. Matt was on his way out to get to the back entrance so he could make a run for it, when he saw her. She was defenseless. Something had occurred to him then, this was all of_ her _fault. If she had just given him a chance, he could have forgotten about the Kanima and he wouldn't have had to kill Melody.

He stormed forward toward her, completely forgetting about leaving and making a long and fast run for it. She looked over her shoulder, her hair whipping around to her other shoulder, to see him coming toward her. She panicked when she saw him and cried out in fear as she strained to drag herself faster. The sleeves covering her arms from Isaac's sweatshirt weren't helping her, though. She kept slipping, and she couldn't move forward fast enough. She screamed out as her ankle was suddenly grabbed. "No! Let me go!" she screamed out as loud as she could, knowing that Scott and Derek would hear her. He wouldn't let go of her ankle, though.

She continued on to scream out as he started dragging her back toward the room that she had just been inside of. She dug her nails into the tiles, leaving nail marks on them as he dragged her back. "Derek! Scott! Somebody help me! Please!" she screamed out until her throat hurt, and even then, she kept just screaming bloody murder. Matt just laughed at her attempts to scream for help. "Help me, please! Somebody!" she screamed out as he turned into the room, dragging her inside of it with him. She grabbed a hold of the door frame, trying to keep herself from being taken back inside of the room. "_Derek_!" she cried out, truly screaming as long as she possibly could have before Matt gave her foot a good yank, pulling her the last of feet.

She screamed out again as he flipped her over, straddling her hips to keep her from turning back over again. She swung her arm forward and quick, clawing the side of his face with her chipped nails. He hissed in pain as he held his face. "You bitch!" he growled out before he pinned down her wrists with his hands. She screamed out with everything she had, struggling against him as much as she could. "Stop fighting me, Laci! I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you." he said out to her calmly, though you couldn't tell with the scratches on his cheek that were now starting to bleed. She kept struggling against him, just wanting him off of her.

She just kept fighting him as much as she could. She had to just hold on until Derek or Scott came to get her. Which, she was hoping was going to be really soon. She could do this, she could protect herself until some strong and hairy werewolf help could get to her. "Like you couldn't hurt Melody, Matt? Don't blame me for not taking your word on it." she spat back at him. Matt just growled back at her. He had had enough of her talking back to him this way.

First when she told him off at the party, and then now. She couldn't talk to him like that. He didn't deserve it. She screamed out in surprise when he suddenly grabbed ahold of Isaac's sweatshirt and pulled her up a little off of the floor. "Shut up! Just shut up, you stupid little bitch! She made me do it! It was_ her _fault! What kind of girl leads a guy on, when she likes someone else? Huh? It was her fault!" he shouted out at her as he shook her. "And you're not so innocent yourself, Laci. You wear these dresses every day. You tease, you're such a tease, and it's not my fault that you look so beautiful when you do it. Can't I just think you're beautiful, Laci?" he asked her as held her struggling hands above her head with one hand while his other hand touched her cheek, tracing over her lips. She chomped down on his finger the second that he had touched her, causing him to scream out in pain.

She took her chance and twisted around, trying to drag herself out from under him. She made it to the door, her fingers just barely crossing the threshold, before he yanked her back inside of the room. She screamed out, pleading for someone to help her. He pinned her down, not even bothering to turn her over again. "That _hurt_, Laci." he growled into her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin. She cried out, just wanting him to get off of her. "I told you before at the party, I'm not the kind of guy that'll say 'if I can't have you? No one can', remember? At least not to Melody, but to you?" he started to say to her. She screamed out as he suddenly turned her back onto her back so she was looking up at him. She tried pushing him off of her, but he grabbed ahold of her wrists with one hand and held her chin in place with his free hand. "Laci, if I can't have you? _NO ONE CAN_!" he shouted out into her face. "_Especially_ Isaac_ frickin' _Lahey!" he continued on to yell at her.

She cried out, just wanting him to get off of her. She tried to struggle against him, but it was no use. He was stronger then her. "Please! Get off of me!" she cried out to him, but he just laughed at her cries. "Derek! Derek, help!" she tried to scream out again. Where was he? He should be able to hear her. She needed him, she needed _somebody_. Suddenly a growl was heard outside of the room. She craned her neck back to see Derek, his alpha eyes brighter then usual as they burned in pure anger. "Derek!" she cried out in relief. He stalked forward, seething in anger as he ripped Matt away from her and threw him out of the room. He turned to go and kill him, but she grabbed a hold of his leg and held on. "Derek, no! Please, he's not worth it. Please!" she cried out to him.

He seemed hesitant on listening to her, but he took a deep breath and nodded his head before turning back to her. He needed to get her out of here before the hunters completely surrounded this place. "Come on, I've got to get you out of here now." he told her as he crouched down to her. She shakenly wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms under the back of her knees and the other across her shoulders, lifting her up in his arms as he got back up to his feet. She whimpered a little at the soon to be bruises that he had accidentally touched, and she hid herself in his arms as he hurried to carry her out.


	82. Nightmares That Are Reality

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Can you believe that there's only two more episodes left for the story? I think I might cry when I get caught up, it'll be like watching the finale again and knowing that I'll have to wait for the next season and to write more Laci! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 82

%#%$#%$#%$

Derek was able to carry a sleeping Laci all the way back down to the train, not even struggling with her for one second on the stairs. He knew that Isaac was still up and waiting eagerly to see them . . . to see_ Laci_. He walked toward the train with her. She had fallen a sleep after him talking her down on the car ride back. She had to be exhausted after the fight she just gave Matt, not to mention the rest of her night. He carried her up into the train, pausing for a moment to compose himself before rounding the corner to reveal himself to Isaac. The beta waiting on baited breath had seemed to look as if his world had suddenly stopped moving when he saw them. "What happened?" was all he had asked him.

Derek didn't say anything at first as he carried her over to him. He set her down beside Isaac and motioned for him to be quiet. He got down and unchained Isaac from his seat. The second that he was free, he carefully slipped Laci closer to him. Her head fell onto his shoulder as he lifted her legs up over his lap, curling her into his side. Once he was sure that her head was safe from falling back, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly to him. He never wanted to let go of her again. He looked down at the exposed skin of her legs and felt something inside of him break, maybe it was his heart, at the sight of the darkening bruises on her skin. "I forgot how much of a fighter she could be." Derek said out almost as if he wasn't even talking to Isaac at all.

Isaac didn't say anything as he just kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm, trying to be gentle with her. He always knew that she was fighter. She might not literally fight, but she knew how to calm him down in a tense situation. She was stronger then most people gave her credit for. "I thought that you were only bringing her with you to talk to Scott?" he asked him as he absentmindedly played with one of her dark curls, staring at it as if it were a shiny new toy to him. Derek opened his mouth to explain to him what had happened, but Isaac just shook his head before he could. He had decided that he didn't want to know from Derek just then and there. "She needs to get home before she gets sick. Can I bring her?" he asked up to him. Derek just looked at him a little surprised. He didn't expect Isaac to be so calm about any of this. He just gave him a stiff nod of his head.

Isaac didn't say anything else as he got up to his feet, bringing her up with him as he slipped his other am under her knees. Derek couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in Isaac's arms. It was like she was made for his build. She wasn't too tall or too tiny for him, just the right size. Isaac paused when he saw the look on Derek's face, and for a second, he was worried that he was going to change his mind. "I'm not happy that you get to have her," he said out to him. "but you can give her what she needs right now, things that I can't. Plus, you make her happy. She deserves that after what I put her through." he went on to say to him.

Isaac just stared back at him in a stunned silence. He knew the story from Laci's view. He knew that she had cared about Derek a lot, but he hadn't seen it from Derek's side of it. He had seen glimpses of it before, even at times he didn't realize that he was until after he found out about them, but never like now. He cleared his throat when he realized that he was just standing there staring at his alpha. "That's all I want to do." he told him before turning to leave with the sleeping girl in his arms a second later. Derek just sighed as he watched them both leave. He just had to trust Isaac to keep true to that.

#%$^%#%$

_'She looked over her shoulder, her hair whipping around to her other shoulder, to see him coming toward her. She panicked when she saw him and cried out in fear as she strained to drag herself faster. The sleeves covering her arms from Isaac's sweatshirt weren't helping her, though. She kept slipping, and she couldn't move forward fast enough. She screamed out as her ankle was suddenly grabbed. "No! Let me go!" she screamed out as loud as she could, knowing that Scott and Derek would hear her. He wouldn't let go of her ankle, though._

_She continued on to scream out as he started dragging her back toward the room that she had just been inside of. She dug her nails into the tiles, leaving nail marks on them as he dragged her back. "Derek! Scott! Somebody help me! Please!" she screamed out until her throat hurt, and even then, she kept just screaming bloody murder. Matt just laughed at her attempts to scream for help. "Help me, please! Somebody!" she screamed out as he turned into the room, dragging her inside of it with him. She grabbed a hold of the door frame, trying to keep herself from being taken back inside of the room. "Derek!" she cried out, truly screaming as long as she possibly could have before Matt gave her foot a good yank, pulling her the last of feet.'_

She tossed around, a whimper leaving her lips. She felt like she couldn't breath. She cried out in her sleep, wishing for it to stop. It only got worse when a pair of arms wrapped around her, restraining her just like Matt had.

_'She screamed out in surprise when he suddenly grabbed ahold of Isaac's sweatshirt and pulled her up a little off of the floor. "Shut up! Just shut up, you stupid little bitch! She made me do it! It was her fault! What kind of girl leads a guy on, when she likes someone else? Huh? It was her fault!" he shouted out at her as he shook her. "And you're not so innocent yourself, Laci. You wear these dresses every day. You tease, you're such a tease, and it's not my fault that you look so beautiful when you do it. Can't I just think you're beautiful, Laci?" he asked her as held her struggling hands above her head with one hand while his other hand touched her cheek, tracing over her lips. She chomped down on his finger the second that he had touched her, causing him to scream out in pain._

_She took her chance and twisted around, trying to drag herself out from under him. She made it to the door, her fingers just barely crossing the threshold, before he yanked her back inside of the room. She screamed out, pleading for someone to help her. He pinned her down, not even bothering to turn her over again. "That hurt, Laci." he growled into her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin. She cried out, just wanting him to get off of her. "I told you before at the party, I'm not the kind of guy that'll say 'if I can't have you? No one can', remember? At least not to Melody, but to you?" he started to say to her. She screamed out as he suddenly turned her back onto her back so she was looking up at him. She tried pushing him off of her, but he grabbed ahold of her wrists with one hand and held her chin in place with his free hand. "Laci, if I can't have you? NO ONE CAN!" he shouted out into her face. "Especially Isaac frickin' Lahey!" he continued on to yell at her._

_She cried out, just wanting him to get off of her. She tried to struggle against him, but it was no use. He was stronger then her. "Please! Get off of me!" she cried out to him, but he just laughed at her cries. "Derek! Derek, help!" she tried to scream out again. Where was he? He should be able to hear her. She needed him, she needed somebody.'_

She woke up suddenly with a terrified scream, her eyes scanning the room where she now was with frightened frantic eyes. She jumped a mile out of her skin when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around her body again. Her breathing was shallow, she felt like she couldn't breath anymore. She could still feel Matt's hands on her. She could feel him dragging her, pinning her down. "Shh, it's alright, Laci. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you. I'm right here. Just breath, Laci." she heard the person holding onto her whisper into her ear as they smoothed back her hair.

She _knew _that voice, she_ loved _that voice. She slowly lifted her head up to see if she was right. For a second she was scared that she would see Matt, but it was just Isaac. He was here, she was safe. "Isaac," she breath out in relief. He gave her a weak smile and a nod of his head to tell her that she was right. It was him, and he wasn't going anywhere. She fell back against his chest, not fighting his hold around her anymore and she took in deep breath. He seemed to relax too, knowing that she knew she was safe with him now. "It felt so real, Isaac. He was there, he-he was dragging into that room again. He wouldn't let me go. He just-just kept shouting and pinning me-me down." she told him, her voice starting to crack. She slowly turn in his arms and looked up at him, tears running down her face. "He killed her, Isaac. He killed Melody, and-and I thought he was gonna kill me too." she whispered out to him before she broke out into a sob.

He just pulled her to him, letting her bury her head into his chest as she cried. Her body was shaking from the cries that she was letting out, but he just held onto her tighter. He started rocking them back and forth slowly, something that he remembered that she would do to him when he was still human and would have come to her upset. He felt his anger rising, but he pushed it back down. No matter how much he wanted to kill Matt, even more then before, he knew that he couldn't. Laci needed him now. That was all that mattered. "He can't hurt you now, Laci. I won't let _anyone_ else hurt you. I promise." he said down to her before kissing the top of her head.

The two of them laid back down on her bed. He pushed her blanket over them both and settled in with her snuggling into his side as close as she could be. She felt like when she was by his side, she couldn't be hurt again. As long as she was with him, she was safe. He would always protect her no matter what was happening between them at the time. "I love you, Isaac." she said out tiredly as she took deep breath to calm herself back down enough to stop from crying. He looked down at her with a small smile, already loving hearing those words coming from her mouth. He kissed the top of her head before just settling for watching her as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you too, Laci." he whispered out to her. She smiled in her sleep, knowing that just having him hold her and tell her that he loved her would keep the nightmares away. At least for tonight.


	83. I'll Be Your Batman

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides the ocs used or mentioned in this chapter, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 83

#%$#%$#%$%#%

'_Stiles looked around, he was in some kind of hospital. He was all alone, and he didn't know why he was here or where he was even going, but it seemed like his legs did as they wanted as he kept walking forward down the hallway he was in. He looked around at the rooms he was passing by, and he didn't really react to them until he stopped in front of a room. The name above the room number made his heart stop. 'Melody Whittemore' it read. He let out a sigh of relief. It was a dream, a very bad dream. They had saved her that night. She was alive, she was going to be alright. It wasn't his fault anymore. "Melody!" he called out as he jumping into motion as he bolted into the room._

_He skidded to a stop when he saw her. There she was, smiling that smile that seemed to always brighten up the room. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly raced over to her and pulled her tightly into his arms. He breathed her in, just taking in her scent. She still smelled just like strawberries, just like he remembered. Tears came to his eyes, she was real. She laughed out, not seeing why he was so upset, though she loved feeling his arms wrapped around her. "I'm okay, Stiles. You were the one to save me, remember?" she laughed out to him. He pulled back slightly, not understanding what she was talking about. He hadn't saved her. "Stiles, if you hadn't tackled Matt like you did that night and gotten me out of there? I'd be dead right now. It was amazing. It was like you didn't even care about the gun." she went on to explained to him._

_He was still confused, he couldn't remember doing any of that happening. She seemed to believe it, though, so maybe it did. "So, I got you something. It's not much, just, I saw it, and you know, I thought that you'd like it more then flowers." he told her nervously as he pulled away from her fully. What did he get her? He didn't have anything with him a second ago before he came running in, did he? She seemed so excited, and suddenly he was wishing that some thing really would be out in the hall waiting for him to give it to her. He saw how excited she was for what ever it was as he got up from the hospital bed. "I-I'll, uh, just, um, just go get it then." he stuttered out as he silently prayed for something that he missed earlier to be out there._

_He got to the door way and took a deep breath before peeking his head out. His eyes went wide when he saw the life sized teddy bear with a batman shirt on it. It also had a couple balloons tapped to it's hand. "Yes!" he softly cheered to himself before hurrying over to get it from the seat. He lifted the bear up with a small amount of struggling and hurried back in to her hospital room. "Close your eyes, Spott!" he called back into the room. He heard an 'okay' come out from her voice and he couldn't help but smile. He was still finding it hard to see that she was okay. He came back into the room and returned to the bed. He shifted the bear in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay, open them." he said to her._

_She opened her eyes and gasped out in excitement when she saw the bear. It was so huge, probably the same size as her. "Oh, my god, Stiles. He's so adorable!" she gushed as she moved the bear beside her bed so she could see him again. Stiles was just about flying high knowing that he was making her smile like that. "I think that I'll name him . . . batbear. Seems fitting since batman himself gave him to me." she told him with another one of her shining smiles before looking up at him. She giggled at his blush and leaned forward a little, careful not to agitate her stitches from the bullet. "You really were my batman last night, Stiles. A few times actually." she told him softly. He gave her a soft smile as he seemed to be leaning in toward her too. Before he could even register it happening, his lips were on her own and they were moving together. They were kissing again. _

_Her lips were softer then he remembered them to be. They tasted like cotton candy, just let he knew they were going to taste like. The kiss was slow, but it had started to pick up speed. That was when it happened. The sound of the gun going off made his eyes shoot open. He pulled back from his kiss with Melody to see her staring back at him with wide frightened eyes. She looked like she was in so much pain. It was then that he noticed that they were no longer in the hospital room, but back at the station again. His eyes caught sight of a smug looking Matt holding the smoking gun up at them. "Stiles," he heard her gasp out and he looked back at her. "Why couldn't you save me?" she breathed out to him before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in his arms. She was dying in his arms, just like before. It was like he suddenly didn't have a voice as he tried calling out to her. He tried shaking her, but nothing was working. _

_She was dead_.'

"Melody!" he screamed out.

He shot up straight in his bed, gasping for breath. He felt like he couldn't breath. It was like he was trying to breath in, but he wasn't getting any air coming in. He jumped a mile when his door opened and Laci slipped inside of the room. She sped walked over to his bed when she saw him drenched in sweat and panting for breath. "Hey, hey, hey, Stiles." she said out to him as she hurried to his side. She climbed onto the bed on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, letting him use her to lean on. "Shhh, it was just a dream. You're awake now, what ever it was wasn't real. I'm right here, Stiles. Just breath." she whispered to him as she rubbed his arm.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting there and letting Stiles wake up from his nightmare. Stiles just shook his head back at her. She didn't knew know how wrong she was. It _was _real, it_ had _happened. "It was real, Laci. She's gone. Melody's gone, and it's all my fault." he said out to her once he had caught his breath. She looked down at him with sad expression, knowing that he felt guilty. All she could tell him was that it wasn't his fault. "She wouldn't wake up, Lace. She wouldn't . . . she just wouldn't open her eyes." he went on to tell her. An image of Melody's cold, lifeless, face flashed inside of his head. It was wrong, her being dead was _wrong_. It couldn't be right.

She just shook her head, pushing back her own tears, and held onto him. She kissed the top of his head, wishing that there could be more that she could do. There wasn't even a lot she could say to him. Nothing would make this better for any of them. Nothing. "It wasn't your fault, Stiles. You _have_ to believe that. Matt was crazy, like bat shit crazy. You couldn't have known that he would really shoot Melody like he did." she tried to tell him, but even she found herself laughing at her attempt to comfort him. Matt was more then just plain crazy. He was completely and utterly _insane_.

Stiles just shook his head, not believing her either. Matt had shot Melody because he had kissed her back. If he had just not moved, not kissed her back, she would be fine. She would be a little overwhelmed with everything, but she would be _alive_. She would be able to smile, to laugh, again. Her kisses would be real, not just in his head anymore. "She had her whole life ahead of her, Laci. She was going to go somewhere, you know? She was going to be someone. She was going to go to Olympics and win a gold metal. She was going to end world hunger just with that room brightening angelic smile of hers. She was going to be the president of America." he went onto tell her. She looked back at him with a hint of a smile, one of which he just rolled his eyes at. "Okay, maybe not those last two things, but she was going to go to the Olympics, I know that she was. Now all of that's gone because I kissed her back. Oh, god! I have the kiss of death, Laci!" Stiles exclaimed to her.

She just rolled her eyes at him as she gave him a playful shove. She shifted around and got resettled down beside him on his bed. She grabbed a hold of his hand and held onto it tightly in her own lap. "You do not have the kiss of death, Stiles. You just have _really_ bad timing." that earned a little chuckle from him. "Besides, Melody died getting what she's always wanted for years now. You probably made her last night alive the best night of her entire life." she told him with a small smile. "I heard that you played her batman at the party. Nice job, always knew that you had it in you." she said to him with an teasing nudge to his side. Stiles looked over at her with a crack of a smile.

"You really think so?" he asked her.

She looked over at him in return and gave him a small smile as she squeezed his hand that was still in her own. "Of course I do, Stiles." she told him sweetly. The two of them fell into silence then, just finding comfort in each other's presence. While they were just thinking, Laci remembered something that Matt had said when they were all in the room together. She looked back up at Stiles as he looked back at her. "So, you're in love with me, I hear. When did that happen?" she asked him, hoping that this didn't take a turn for the awkwardness route between them.

Stiles eyes with wide with being caught off guard. He hadn't expected for Laci to remember Matt saying that. "Oh, uh, um . . ." he stumbled for words as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That class I went with you to a few years ago. The ballet class, I mean. I did the falling in the closet thing, and you just seemed to, you know, shine." he told her nervously, not daring to look at her to see if she was going to laugh at him or not. No laughter came from her lips, though. At least not out loud. She would never be that mean to him.

She was in shock mostly because that had been so long again. She more remembered it to be the day that she had officially talked to Isaac, but she did remember finding Stiles in the coat room attempting to . . . well, she didn't even know to this day what he was trying to do, before he fell into the coat rack. She felt a little guilty now not having noticed that he was in love with her for so long. "Why, um, why didn't you say anything?" she asked him as her eyes flickered between him and her lap.

Stiles knew plenty of reasons as to why he never said anything. Derek and Isaac being the newest added onto that list of things. She never saw him the way that she would see those two, among some of the others over the years. "You love him, Laci. You might be just figuring it out now, but I've seen the way you two are together. You're falling deep for this guy, and who was I to screw all of that up for you? You were happy, you still are so I'm guessing that you guys got back together finally, and that was all I wanted for you. You're my best friend, and I'm okay with that." he said to her softly. He squeezed her hand, trying to make her see that he really was okay with it.

He was guard off guard when she suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek. His face darkened from his crimson colored blush as she pulled away from him. "I love you, Stiles. I do, just not like that. You're more important to me then any boyfriend I had, or that I will have, though. Don't forget that, like, ever." she told him before giving him a long hug. Once she pulled away, she bounced up to her feet and made it to the door before she paused and looked back at him, giving him the best smile that she could. "Wish me luck! I've got work at the clinic with Scott today. Deaton's letting me look after the animals, nothing big, but it makes Scott happy. He likes having me close by after, you know, what happened." she said back to him. He nodded his head as he gave her a wave good bye. She blew him a kiss and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

#%$$%^#%$

Laci was almost to the clinic when she bumped into someone on the sidewalk. She paused as she saw who it was. "Allison? Oh, my god!" she said out before she pulled the girl down into a hug. She hadn't seen her since the party, and she was really worried about her. Scott had told her that Allison's mom had died on the night of the full moon. She just hoped that Allison was taking it alright. She probably wasn't, but it would be nice to let her know that she would be there for her. Laci didn't realize that Allison hadn't moved to hug her back. She just stood there with no emotion at all, it was like she wasn't there or something. Laci seemed to catch onto the fact that Allison wasn't going to hug her back any time soon and pulled away from her now confused. "Allison, I'm so sorry about your mom. I would have came to your house sooner, but that night? It just really wasn't fun for anyone. I still wake up screaming. Sometimes even Isaac can't end get me to stop." she said to her with a distant look as she remembered the past few nights.

Isaac hadn't been around for most of them, seeing as he and the others were hiding out from the hunters now. He had made an exception during some of the nights, though, she knew that he did. She never actually knew if he was really there, she never saw him unless she woke up screaming and he would hold her until she stopped. Even then, he wasn't always there to hold her. Those nights were the worst, but when he was there? She could feel it in her gut. He was watching over her, just like he had promised her that he would. "It's fine, Laci. I haven't really been up to having anyone over." Allison told her softly. Laci nodded her head before excusing herself with saying that she had to get going. She got about three feet before Allison called out to her again. "You haven't, um, you know, seen Isaac around lately, have you?" she asked out to her.

Laci was about to tell her all about the fact that he would come to see her at night, but she stopped herself. Something was off about how Allison looked when she asked her that about Isaac. It was like she wasn't herself, some how colder and like she had a plan behind her question. Laci knew then that maybe telling Allison that little piece of information wouldn't be the best thing for Isaac in the end. "Um, no. I-I, uh, I haven't. Derek has him and the others on lock down somewhere. Scott doesn't even know where they are anymore." she told her suspiciously before she motioned that she had to leave now. "I'll see you at the game then, Allison. Bye." she said to her before taking off down the street, leaving a frustrated Allison behind. She knew that her friend was lying to her, she knew exactly where Derek was, but it looked like she wouldn't be helping her. Guess that she'll just have to do it herself then.


	84. Leaving For Love, But Staying To Win

Thanks for all of the review! Since someone asked, I've been putting off her finding out about the recitial for a while, it just never seemed to be the right time for her to find out. There's always time in season 3 though. Slight warning one of the scenes in this one, nothing major again, but just putting the warning out there. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 84

%$#$#%$ %$#%$#

Laci walked into the clinic a few minutes later. She hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble for being a minute late, but the little run in with Allison had cost her a few seconds. She smiled at Deaton, who didn't seem to notice at all, as she approached the front desk. She glanced to the room past him and felt her heart speed up. It was Isaac, he was here. Deaton chuckled at the girl's expression. "Him and Scott are talking about something important, I believe, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you interrupting." he told the girl in front of him. She nodded her head, smiling at him, before heading towards the back.

Deaton just shook his head, it was rare sight for him to see a pair so young, but so much in love with the other. If only he knew that that love was about to get a big chip through it. She was coming up to the doorway when she felt her world crumble. "Well, I guess that makes me lucky, 'cause I . . . 'cause I don't have anyone who really needs me to stay." she heard Isaac say to her brother. She felt an ache in her heart as tears filled her eyes and her bag in her hands dropped to the floor, getting the two boys inside of the room's attention. "Laci," Isaac said out in surprise upon seeing her standing there. She just shook her head at him, not knowing what to say to him now. She just took off into the other room where all of the animals were being kept in. "Laci! Laci, wait!" he called out after her as he jumped to his feet and raced after her.

He found her holding one of the puppies in the other room, sniffling as she tried to keep herself from crying. She was trying to distract herself with the dog in her arms. "Laci, please, just let me explain." he told her as he came up behind her. He wanted to hold her, tell her that he didn't mean what he said, and tell that he was wrong, but she didn't get it. She didn't need him. She was already strong on her own, and she had so many people already here to make sure that she stayed strong and alive. "Erica and Boyd are leaving tonight at the game, I was only asking Scott if he thought that I should go or not. No one needs me here to fight, I don't have anyone here that really needs me. You're strong, Laci. So strong, and you would be okay if I left." he tried to explain to her, but it didn't sound as right and clear as if did inside of his head.

Laci felt the tears running down her cheeks as she continued to look away from him, petting the puppy in her arms as if it was the only thing that was keeping her from turning around to face him. Even the puppy couldn't stop her, though. "You don't know that, Isaac! God, I can't even sleep without waking up screaming without you holding me. I feel like I can't breath when I wake up and you're not there to tell me that it was just a dream. I need you here, Isaac. Derek needs you here too. If Erica and Boyd are leaving, he needs your help. You're the only one he can count on to help him. So if you won't stay for me? Stay for him." she told him before she turned back around to put the puppy back in his cage.

Clearly it wasn't helping her at all. She was trying to get the cage closed, but her hands were shaking too much. Isaac stepped forward, his chest pressed against her back at he reached past her and closed it for her. They both paused as his hands slipped over hers, slowly letting them trace the length of her arms until they stopped down at her waist. She sniffled as she turned around to face him. "I told you that I loved you, Isaac. That wasn't an easy thing for me to say, and you're throwing it away like it was nothing to you." she said out to him angrily as her anger spiked.

Isaac didn't want her for a second to believe that he didn't love her. Because he did, he loved her more then anyone else in his life. He didn't want his love for her to get her hurt, though, especially now that the hunters were really gunning for them all now. He couldn't have her thinking that he didn't love her, though. "Hey, hey, hey, Laci, look at me." he said down to her as he lifted her face up with his knuckle. Her teary doe brown eyes looked up at him then, showing him how much he had hurt her. "I love you, Laci. I have for months now, that hasn't changed. You're not safe with me here, though, Laci. If the hunters really want us dead, they'd go after you. Don't you get that? I have to go." he told her softly, wishing that she would understand.

She shook her head, not wanting him to be right. He didn't get that she wasn't just a target because of him. Scott was her brother, Derek and her had a past together, her and Jackson were, at least they use to be, friends. She had a connection to each and everyone one then, no one of them more dangerous then the other. "Please don't leave me, Isaac." she begged him as fresh tears ran down her face. "Don't you get that even if you do leave, that I'll still be a target? I'm Scott's sister, they know that. I need you here, Isaac. _Please_." she went onto explain to him, wishing that he would understand why he needed to stay.

Isaac still shook his head at her. He couldn't stay, no matter how much he really wanted to tell her that he could. He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, just needing to kiss her one more time. She wanted to slap him, pull away from him, but she kissed him back as if it was the last thing she could do. Each of their kisses lingered, both just wanting to make every second count, until they needed to come up for air. They rested their heads together for a moment before she jumped up into his arm, burying her head into his shoulder as he held onto her tightly, breathing in her scent for possibly the last time. "Something's happening at the game tonight, Laci. Jackson's going to be playing. I don't want you to go. Promise me that you won't go." he said out into her hair.

She nodded back, not trusting her voice right now. He took one final chance to kiss her before putting her back down onto the ground and turning to leave. Her fingers stayed laced with his until they were pulled apart from the distance. Her hand lingered in the air for a moment before dropping down to her side. He paused at the door for a moment, just looking back at her. Both of them had tears running down their faces, but they were both trying to be strong for the other. He mouthed 'I love you' over to her. A sob slipped through her lips before she mouthed 'I love you' back to him. He hesitated for another moment, but took a shaky breath before leaving.

She felt her heart completely break once he was gone from sight. A sob left her lips as her knees went weak. She slowly lowered herself down to floor, a cry breaking the silence from her aching heart. She covered her mouth with her hands, as a louder cry broke through her lips. Scott appeared in the door way a second later and he felt him own heart break upon seeing his sister. He didn't say anything as he moved over to her side and got down onto the floor with her. He just pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on him now. Deaton left them alone, and he knew that Scott was grateful for it.

Her cries had started to lessen after a few minutes, but Scott kept his arms around her the entire time. She needed him, and he was going to be there for her. Another few minutes went by before she was ready to talk. "You have to go to the game tonight, Scotty. He said that Jackson was going to be there." she said to him softly as she just kept her head rested on his shoulder. He looked down at with a worried expression. He had wanted to think that he had just heard Isaac wrong when he heard him say it to Laci, but it was true. He didn't say anything as he just sighed and kissed the top of her head, mumbling to her a quick 'I know' as he just rested his head on top of hers.

Tonight was gonna be another long night it seemed.

#%$ #$%$#$#$%

Laci was going insane as she paced the length of her bed room back and forth. She couldn't seem to be able to sit still. She knew that she had told Isaac that she wouldn't go to the game, and as far as she knew, she wasn't going to go. There was a good chance that it might really be good bye this time, and she felt like her heart was going with him. She didn't want to be alone, but Scott and Stiles both had a game to get to. Her mom was going, finally going to show her support for Scott since she, unfortunately, found out about Scott being a werewolf, and had been for a few months now. She didn't want to give her a reason not to go either.

She would have called Allison, but after her run in with her earlier on the street? That didn't seem to be such a good idea anymore. Melody would have been her second choice, but she couldn't call her for obvious reasons. So that only left one person left. Lydia Martin. She took a deep breath as she raised her house phone up to her ear after dialing the number Stiles had made her memorize in second grade. "Um, hey Lydia. It's Laci . . . yes, Laci McCall . . . I know that I don't usually ever call you . . . look, Allison's going through something and Melody . . . well, she-she's gone. I just . . . I just need someone to come over here and eat Ben and Jerry's with me before the game and tell me how stupid boys are . . . you will? . . . um, okay. See you soon then. Bye." Laci looked down at her phone in shock, not having thought that it would happen like that.

Ten minutes later and the sound of her door bell was going off. She wiped her eyes, which were now red, and hurried to the front door. She opened the door to find Lydia, actually not dressed up to impressed, and holding up two small tubs of ice cream on the other side. "I guessed on what you would like. I figured that everyone likes chocolate fudge." she told her as she passed her one of the tubs before she walked inside of the house and headed towards the living room. Laci rolled her eyes, now use to Lydia's need to be snobby while being nice, and shut the door before following after her.

Laci grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and joined Lydia on the couch. She passed her over one of the spoons before settling down on the other side of the couch. Neither girl said anything to other, they just sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Lydia was the first to crack with an annoyed sigh. "So, since you got me over here when I could have been doing something actually worth my time, like my hair, what did your boyfriend do now? I mean, you two are back together, right?" she asked her with an eye roll, as if she could care less about Laci's boyfriend troubles.

Laci studied her for a long moment. She was lying, she did really want to know. Not just for gossip, but because she honestly just wanted to now. "Isaac's leaving town. He told me this afternoon. I just . . . I don't know, I love him, Lydia. I don't want him to go. I just feel like . . . like he doesn't love me like he says he does if he can just decide to leave to easily." she confessed to the strawberry blond across the couch from her. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her or why she was spilling all of her guts out to Lydia. They had always hated each other, but she needed to get it out to someone who would understand.

Lydia did get it too. She might not have acted like it, but didn't completely ignore Laci. She envied what she had with Isaac and wished that Jackson and her could be like that again at some point. "He won't end up leaving, I can promise you that right now. That loser is so much in love with you that it's just gross. I knew that the break up you two had was only a fluke, probably just to spice up the romance." she said with an eye roll. "Though, from what I've heard? You two have raised the bar of spicing pretty high. I mean, sex in a grave yard? Totally and completely morbid, but . . . fitting in a way. For you two, at least." Lydia said out to her before she plopped a scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

Laci blushed as she looked away from her. She didn't know how Lydia knew about that, but some how she did. She didn't honestly know if that was going to come back and bite her with Lydia knowing or not. "Um, thanks . . . I think." she said back to her, to which Lydia just gave her a small smile in return as they continued to attack their cartons of ice creams. They spent the next hour just laughing about stupid little things Isaac and Jackson would do. They even talked about shopping too. It was like they actually had things in common. Which was weird, wasn't it?

# %$#$#%$ %$

Lydia had left a half hour ago, claiming that she had to fix her hair before the game. Laci was now up in her room debating on what to do. She knew that she had told Isaac that she wouldn't go to the game, but she knew that she had to go. She couldn't just sit at home in her room hiding away from the world while her friends and family were all in danger. She was looking through her closet when she heard her window opening behind her. She spun around, only to relax upon seeing Isaac climbing inside of the window. She suddenly got excited, he was _here_. He hadn't left town like he had said that he was going to. "You're not leaving with them?" she said out to him. She had to make sure that this wasn't just another good bye before he left.

His smile broke out as he shook his head 'no' to her. She couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement before she hurried over to him. She jumped into his arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could. He laughed out as he held onto her. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping her up off of the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled back long enough before her lips crashed down onto his. He kissed her back eagerly, having already missed the feel of her kisses. They both laughed into the kiss as it started to pick up speed when the passion took over. He walked more into her bed room, moving over toward her bed. Once his knees hit the mattress, they fell down onto it, bouncing slightly as they hit the springs. Isaac cupped her face as their kiss deepened even more.

Her fingers moved down to the hem of his blue over shirt, tugging on it until it raised up his body. Their kiss was only broken for a moment as he slipped it over his head. It was quickly discarded, as was his shirt that he was wearing underneath it. Their laughter continued on as his lips moved down to her neck. She gasped out with a big smile on her face as pleasure over took her. His hands slipped under the tank top that she was wearing, inching it up her frame slowly until they had to pause in their kissing to pull it over her head and toss it aside like his own shirts. Once it was discarded, her fingers went to his belt and she undid it. She pulled it from his jeans, teasing him slightly by doing it slowly. She went on to unbuttoning his jeans and removed them from him as he removed her fuzzy shorts. They were left in just their underwear then. Suddenly the championship game seem to be the last thing on either of their minds. Hopefully no one would die at the beginning of the game.

%$#%$#%$

Scott dropped his head down in frustration. He needed to be out on the field, but he couldn't because the coach was being forced by Gerard to keep him benched because of his stupid grades. All hope seemed lost until a curly haired boy hurried to take the seat before him. He looked up in shock. It was Isaac. "What changed your mind?" he said out to him, almost surprised that Isaac came through for him, thought he knew that he probably had his sister to thank for Isaac staying behind. Isaac's eyes flickered back to the stands, causing Scott to look back at well. Now in the seat beside Lydia was Laci. Her heart was racing, and her hair was a mess. He looked back at Isaac and saw that his own hair didn't look any better. "Oh, ew, too much information." he said as it connected in his head of the why Isaac had changed his mind.

He really didn't need to know that much about his sister's love life. He was happy, regardless of why, that Isaac was here to help, though. At least, he was hoping that he was going to help him out. "You came to help?" he asked him. Isaac looked away from Laci just as she blew him a good luck kiss. He chuckled and shot her a wink back before looking over at Scott again. Laci was right before. It wasn't just her that needed him in town. Scott and Derek needed him here too.

"I came to win."


	85. I Will Fight For You

Thanks for all of the reviews! After this is the start of the finale! Can you believe it? I already miss Teen Wolf and it's only been a week! I hope it comes back sooner then it did this past season! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 85

#%$#$%$^%##%$#%$#%$#

Laci was fidgeting nervously in her spot beside Lydia. She could see Gerard from where she was sitting. He did not seem to be happy to see Isaac with Scott. She had no doubt that he would think quick on his feet, though. She just hoped that it didn't get Isaac killed. She knew that out of all the new wolves, Isaac was the one that Gerard and the rest of the hunters had been gunning to kill, besides Derek, since he was bitten. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Isaac. She had almost lost him tonight when he was thinking about leaving. Lydia, oh god she couldn't believe she was thinking this, was right. Isaac hadn't been able to leave her behind, but what if he didn't have a choice? What if Gerard hurt him so badly that he couldn't come back to her?

Oh, god, this was going to kill her and he wasn't even in the game yet. She jumped a mile out of her seat when a hand grabbed onto her's that were sitting on her lap. She looked over confused to see Lydia giving her a small smile in return. "I told you that he wouldn't be able to leave." she told her with a knowing smile. Laci looked shocked for a second, but her look of shock soon turned into a small smile of her own. Lydia cleared her throat when she realized that she and _Laci McCall_ were having a friend moment. "You should, um, really fix your hair. You can totally tell that you just had sex." she told her with an eye roll before looking away from her. Laci would have scoffed in return, but before she could, she noticed something.

Lydia hadn't let go of her hand.

Laci looked up at the sound of the coach calling Isaac's name in anger. She looked up to see that he had just taken out one of the players . . . from his own team. What was going on, and why did she have a feeling it had to do with the fact that Scott wasn't able to play? She couldn't even ask him, not because he wouldn't hear her, because she knew that he could, but because Lydia was too close to her. She'd hear her if she tried to whisper to Scott. She and Lydia continued to watch on as Isaac took one guy down at a time, no one expecting him to be taking down his own team. "What the hell is your crazy boyfriend doing, Laci?" Lydia hissed to her as Isaac took down another member of their team.

Laci didn't say anything as she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in return to the girl's question to her. Laci, herself, was trying to figure it out. She glanced down at the bench to see that Coach Finstock was almost out of spare players. He would have to put Scott in if Isaac kept this up. She had a pretty good feeling that that was his goal too. She just hoped it worked before he got hurt by Jackson, who was already out of the field. So was Stiles, which surprised and worried her. More for his safety playing the game then him being hurt by Jackson, or Isaac at this point. "Lahey! Seriously? What the hell is your problem?" the coach shouted to him angrily.

Laci giggled and shook her head when she saw him hold his arms up in an innocent shrug to Coach Finstock. She noticed him lock eyes with her, his smirk only growing more when he saw her looking back. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and he seemed to glow at the words as more excitement flowed through him. He shot her a wink before heading back into the game going on. Scott rolled his eyes from his seat on the bench when he caught the look between Isaac and his sister. His entire body froze when he heard Gerard's voice hit his ears again for what seemed the millionth time tonight. "Looks like there's two more people to add onto the list to choose from, Scott. It was would seem like you and my granddaughter aren't the only young ones in love. There's your sister cheering on her boyfriend on the field. How easy it would be to kill her and the werewolf boyfriend at the same time? They'd die just like Romeo and Juliet." he heard him say out to him from where ever he was now.

Scott gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with Isaac on the field, who had frozen where he stood as well. He had heard Gerard as clear as he did. He had threatened Laci, which was probably the worst thing that someone could do in front of Isaac, especially when he was in the hurting zone like he was right now. Scott whispered for him to stay focused on the game. He gave him a stiff nod of his head before finding Laci in the stands. She was looking at him with a concerned expression. He just shook his head, not wanting her to worry, and blew her a small kiss with his glove before getting back into the game.

Laci knew then that something was very wrong. She could feel it in her gut, something bad was about to happen. She didn't realized that she was holding Lydia's hand too tightly before Lydia grabbed her wrist, shooting her a questioning look. "Oh, um, sorry. Isaac's just . . ." she trailed off when she could literally hear the sound of impact of someone getting hit. Her and Lydia's heads both snapped forward to see that it was another player down, but it wasn't Isaac who had done it this time. Isaac, himself, was the one who was down. Laci felt her heart stop when she didn't see him get back up. She jumped when Lydia nudged her. "Go, he needs you." she told her with a sad, but worried, smile.

Laci didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up from her seat and hurried out of the stands and onto the field. She flew down to his side just as Scott got there. She pulled his helmet off of him as she lifted his upper body into her lap. His eyes fluttered open and he thought he was dreaming for a moment when her face came into focus. "I must have died being the good guy to get a beautiful angel to come and get me." he said up to her, causing her to scoff and want to hit him for scaring her like that. The air around them seemed to get serious as he looked over at Scott. "It's not broken, but I can't move my legs." he said out to him as the men in paramedic suits came over with a stretcher. They then started to get him reading to lift. "I think Jackson nicked me cause . . . I can feel it spreading." he whispered out in pain to Scott.

They lifted him up into the stretcher soon after he said that and then got him strapped in so he wouldn't fall off of it. Coach Finstock came up and realized that he couldn't put anyone else in the game except for Scott. "McCall . . . either you're in or we forfeit." he said out as he handed him the gear. Laci and Scott shared a nervous look. "I'll go with him." she said out to the two werewolves around her. Scott was wary on letting her go, especially since Isaac couldn't protect her in the state that he was in right now, but it was better then either of them being alone. He nodded his head as he scrambled to get the helmet on. Laci picked up Isaac's dropped lacrosse stick and followed after the men wheeling Isaac away.

They were almost to the ambulance when two other men got in their way. Laci didn't think anything of them until they grabbed the paramedics and knocked them out. Laci went to scream, but her mouth was covered as an arm wrapped around her, locking her arms at her sides as they lifted her up. "Laci!" Isaac called out, but he could hardly move. He had already started getting the toxin out of him, but he wasn't strong enough yet to fully move his entire body and fight back against the hunters. "Let her go! Laci!" he continued on to call out as they unstrapped him from the stretcher. They yanked him up, holding up his body as they pulled him off since his legs were still numb. "Lac-_ooph_!" he gasped for air when the man on his right suddenly knocked the air out him, trying to shut him up.

Laci screamed out to him when she saw the man hit him, but it was muffled out by the man's hand over her mouth. She looked up to the best that she could and saw that it was Gerard that was holding her. She tried calling out for help, hoping that Scott would hear her, but it was no use. "Get them down to the locker room. I believe that these two deserve a proper good bye, don't you think, boys?" Gerard said out to the two other men holding up Isaac with a nod of his head. They both nodded before dragging a gasping for breath Isaac in the direction that they were told to go in. "Come along, sweetheart. Your Romeo is about to meet his end. I do believe it was Romeo who died first, wasn't it?" he said out lowly to the girl that he was now holding hostage in his arms. She just tried to call out to Isaac, letting out a muffled cry after, before he lifted her up a bit more and carried her off in the direction that the other two men had taken Isaac in.

#^^%$%^#

Gerard had passed Laci over to another one of the hunters, letting him hold her back while Isaac tried his best to drag himself away from them like the insect that he was. Gerard stood center, just watching on in amusement, as if Isaac really thought that he had a chance to get away. Laci was crying out against the man's hand over her mouth. She wanted nothing more to help Isaac somehow. She just didn't know how to. "It was a good effort Isaac. It was." Gerard said out to the boy as took the sword from the man on his left. Isaac paused in his struggle to get away, closing his eyes in defeat. Laci cried out upon seeing that he was giving up. He couldn't just give up like this. It couldn't be over. Isaac took a deep breath, remembering something.

_'Isaac was running his fingers through her hair as they just listened to the silence around them and laid there. He didn't mind, the quiet was nice, and he felt even better with her being here with him. It felt right to him, and he hoped that she thought the same too. "You know what I always wanted to do?" she said out to him, breaking the silence as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a raised eye brow, motioning for her to go on. "I've always wanted to play tag here at night. Stiles and Scott were always too afraid, though." she told him as she looked back out at the head stones around them._

_Isaac laughed, he actually laughed. She had never heard his laugh before. She's heard him chuckle shyly, but never a full blown laugh before. "I think that I can fix that." he told her with a hint of a grin. She looked at him confused for a moment, but she shrieked out as he suddenly started tickling her sides. She screamed out in laughter as he helped her to her feet. She took off in a run to get away from him, but he was hot on her heels. She laughed out when he just barely missed her. They dodged back and forth around the different head stones before he finally caught up enough and grabbed the back of her dress._

_She let out another shriek of laughter as he pulled her back to him, slamming her back up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed out as he swung her around in a circle. He lost his balance as he tripped over his own two feet and the two ended up falling to the ground, him landing on top of her. Their laughter filled the dead air, bringing life to the space around them. He hovered over her, his laughter slowing down as he realized how close he was to her. He blushed, his shyness returning in an instant._

_She blushed as well as she looked up at him. He reached up into her hair and pulled a leave from one of her curls. She grabbed onto his hand and kept it in her hair. He started to lean down toward her, his eyes flickering to her lips for a quick second, but just an inch away from her, he paused. He had psyched himself out from kissing her. She reached up with her other hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his cold skin with her thumb. He blushed even more from the contact. She smiled shyly as she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his own. He didn't react at first, not knowing what to do. She was about to pull away, but he pulled her back as he started to kiss her._

_The kiss was slow and gentle, almost shy like Isaac. Her lips were soft against his dry ones, better then he had expected. He felt his heart exploding through his chest, blown away that she had kissed him, and that she was still kissing him. She felt him smile into the kiss, causing her to smile with him as it started to slow down. They pulled away slowly when they needed to breath, both smiling like idiots. "Wow," he breathed out, causing her to laugh. He blushed, thinking that she didn't like it, but she kissed him again, erasing all thoughts of her not liking it from his mind.'_

She wouldn't believe that this could be the end. This _wasn't_ going to be their end. She didn't hesitate to bite down on the man's hand that was covering her mouth. He howled in pain and freed her mouth. "Isaac, _please_! I need you!" she screamed out to him, needing him to hear her and really listen to her. Isaac's eyes snapped open then, a suddenly fire burning inside of his body as Laci's voice sunk in. He tried to pick himself up, but he was still too weak. He needed just a little bit more time. Laci could see that he was trying, which meant that she had to try as well. She glanced down at the lacrosse stick still being held tightly in her hand, something that they didn't think they would need to take from her, and she suddenly got an idea.

She lifted her leg up straight, kicking the man holding her's face. Once his grip was loose enough around her waist, she jabbed the lacrosse stick into his gut. He keeled over in pain, giving her enough time to swing around and hit him off the head with the stick. He crumbled to the floor then. She swung the stick again, this time hitting the other hunter off the back of the head. He fell forward, giving her a spark of hope that she could do this. She went to hit Gerard like she had the other two, but he grabbed the other end of the stick and pulled. She let out a small scream as she was pulled with it.

He swung her into the lockers hardly, causing her to cry out in pain before he yanked the lacrosse stick again, this time tossing it behind him once her grip was removed from it. She gasped out as he grabbed her around the neck with one hand. She let out a choke as he lifted her up off of her feet. She grabbed onto his wrist, needing him to let her go so she could breath again. "Perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe it's Juliet's turn to die before her Romeo?" he snarled out as he kept her feet dangling above the locker room floor. He glanced down at Isaac, who was straining to get up to his feet so he could help her. "Or perhaps, Romeo and Juliet should truly die together? Very poetic, don't you think, sweetheart?" he said out as the idea came to him.

Laci yelped out as he tossed her away from him, sending her into Isaac. They both fell to the floor together, Laci now choking for breath. Isaac wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back with him as he dragged himself more towards the sinks. Gerard followed after them, dragging the sword behind him as the tip scraped against the cold floor. Isaac pulled them both up to their feet. Laci wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep him up as he used the sink to put most of his weight on instead of her. Gerard stopped feet away from them, raising the sword up to cut Isaac in half, probably killing Laci too as he did it when she no doubt attempts to protect him one final time.

He paused just before striking them both as his face scrunched up in confusion. Laci and Isaac both suddenly looked smug as they relaxed against the sink. They were safe. Gerard seemed to look more surprised if anything as he saw Scott in the mirror behind the teenagers. He was standing right behind him and his men now, who had recovered, mostly, from Laci's attack on them with the lacrosse stick. Laci hid her face in Isaac's shoulder as Scott quickly took care of Gerard's lackeys. Scott kicked the last of the men across the locker room, sending him smashing into the wall. He hit the floor with a heavy thud as he fell into a world of darkness when his eyes fluttered closed. Scott looked around the room frantically, his eyes still golden and his canines extended, now looking for Gerard. Who seemed to be no where to be found. "Where is he?" he snarled out to the two of them. Neither of them knew. Scott growled in frustration before taking off to get back to the field.

Isaac went to hurry after him, knowing that this was far from over, but Laci's hand caught his arm. He looked back at her, not knowing why she had stopped him. She was shaking, the fear of what had just happened really setting in. "Laci, hey." he tried, but she was frozen where she stood. "Hey, hey, hey, come here." he said to her as he pulled her to him with a quick yank and she basically fell right into his arms. "You're safe now. I'm safe now too, you made sure of that, Lace." he whispered down to her as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded her head into his jersey, knowing that he was right. "Come on, we've got to get out there." he told her after a minute before grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her out of the locker room to get back up to the field.

#%$#%$#$%#

It was complete and utter chaos on the field when they got out there. The lights were still off and people were screaming and shoving the other out of the way as they all ran. Isaac kept a tight grip on Laci's hand as he pushed through the crowd. "Laci! Scott!" they could vaguely hear someone call out. "Laci! Scott, where are you? Isaac!" Isaac pulled her toward the voice, not even registering that his name was being called too. He knew that it was her mom, and he knew that she would be worrying about her kids. It was what real parents did. Isaac suddenly grabbed hold of someone running by them and pulled her back. It was Melissa. "Oh thank god, you're both okay." she said out in relief as she pulled both teens into her arms.

Isaac was the most surprised by the jester, but Laci didn't seem to think it was anything to be worried or surprised about. She already knew that her mom liked Isaac, him being a werewolf wouldn't change that now. It would take her a little bit to get use to it, but he would always still be the guy that he had been for the past three months now since he and Laci had first gotten together. He would always be the boy who was awkward and cute and took care of her daughter while they were together. "Mom! Laci!" a voice called out to them. Scott suddenly appeared behind them as Melissa let go of the other two and hugged her son. "Mom, what's going on? What happened?" he asked her as he pulled her back at arm's length.

Melissa looked between them all, suddenly remembering that just because the three of them were alright, didn't mean that somebody else wasn't already hurt further down from where they were now, possibly worse off then just hurt. "Somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field." she shouted to the three of them. Isaac and Scott both shared a nervous look before looking to where the crowd was slowly forming a little bit away from them. As if by magic, the lights came back on, lighting up the field. Laci suddenly realized that someone was missing from their group. She squeezed in between the two boys and saw the body laying flat on the ground, their face covered from shadows and the people around him.

"Stiles, no." she gasped out before she took off without warning.

She needed to make sure that it wasn't him. It couldn't be Stiles, it just couldn't be him. She could hear the three hurrying after her, calling for her to come back, but she just ran faster to the group. She broke through the other players, shoving when she needed to, until she broke free of them. She covered her mouth in shock, shaking her head in disbelief, at who it was as tears welled up in her eyes. She flinched when she was suddenly touched from behind. She relaxed when she looked up to find that it was just Isaac. "It's Jackson." she said out to him before she hid herself away in his arms.

"Jackson!" Lydia screamed out from behind as she pushed her way through opposite from Laci and Isaac. "Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?" she screamed out when she saw him just lying there.

Coach Finstock called for a medic as Melissa hurried forward past her kids and got down to Jackson's side. She hovered over him, pressing her ear to his chest. Isaac pulled Laci over to Scott as they stood behind him. She couldn't watch, though, and he wasn't going to make her either. Jackson was her friend, regardless of what he was, and she cared about him. It wasn't fair, especially after just loosing Melody. "He's not breathing. No pulse." their mom said out to the people around her. She lifted up his jersey to reveal his wound.

There was a lot a blood, and it couldn't be good. Laci was a total mess, as was Lydia. Isaac just tightened his grip around her, trying to let her know that he was there for her. Scott caught sight of more blood, but it wasn't on his wound or even around it. He slapped Isaac's shoulder, getting his attention back to him and what was going on. "Look." he said as he pointed to Jackson's hands. It was covered in his own blood. He had done it to himself. "He did it to himself?" Isaac said out in confusion. None of this was making any sense. Scott just shrugged his shoulder's, not knowing what was going on either.

Laci lifted her head when she heard her mom yelling at Lydia to help her try to help Jackson breath again. She looked around, realizing something that she had before. If Jackson was the one who was hurt, that meant that Stiles was still missing. She caught sight of the sheriff looking around, muttering to himself something that she couldn't hear. Her eyes widened when she caught the gist of it. Stiles was missing, and that was all she needed to know to cause her heart to race again. "Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" the sheriff shouted out when he couldn't find his son anywhere.

Isaac looked down when he felt Laci shaking in his arms. She was even more scared now, and there was nothing that he could do to help her. "Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay. We'll find him." he whispered down to her as his arms tightened around her. She just let him hold her as her eyes stayed locked on a lifeless Jackson. It was like Melody and Matt all over again. Someone was dead, and someone got away. Though, Matt didn't get far before someone drowned him in the river. Scott could see that his sister was loosing it. He reached across, grabbing hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. They were going to find Stiles, even if it killed him in the process.


	86. A Smelly Shoe

Thanks for all of the reviews! Start of the finale! Can you believe it! I'm actualling writing the last chapt now and it's so sad! I'm going to miss Laci, I just hope season 3 starts earlier then last time! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Chapter 86

%$#%$#% %$#

Once things settled down, Melissa went with the EMTs while the three teens went down to the locker room. The boys changed back into their clothes while Laci stayed with the sheriff at the front door. She was trying to reassure the sheriff, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. His son was missing, he was going to go crazy until they found him. When Isaac appeared beside him, he immediately pulled a worried Laci into his arms. The sheriff watched them for a minute. He had always known that Stiles had liked Laci, but he was happy to see her having someone like Isaac. "You two look nice together. Don't let her out of your sight, okay kid?" he said to Isaac as he motioned down to Laci.

Isaac just nodded his head, already planning on doing that. He wasn't going to let Laci out of his sight again. He was afraid of what could happen to her next if he did. The sheriff placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before he nodded his head and walked away to go over and talk to Scott about Stiles. Once he was gone, Isaac led Laci over to one of the benches and sat her down on it. She looked so lost, like apart of her had gone missing with Stiles. He knew that wasn't all of it, though. She was thinking about Melody and Jackson too. He might have hated the guy for never once trying to help him when he heard all of the fights. He knew, but he didn't lift a finger to help him because he just didn't care. Laci knew, but the only reason she didn't go to the sheriff was because he had told her not to.

That didn't mean that he deserved any of what had been happening to him since he had gotten the bite from Derek. Melody was completely innocent, though. She just had the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No family deserved to loose a kid so young, though, least of two within the same week of each other. They had to be going crazy with themselves by now. Isaac crouched down in front of her and cupped her face. "Hey, it's over. Gerard's gone, he can't hurt you. Though, now knowing that you have a wicked hit with a lacrosse stick? I don't see them even attempting it again." he told her, trying to make her laugh, even if it was only a giggle.

She didn't even crack a smile, though. He sighed in disappointment before getting up enough to take the spot on the bench beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she rested her head against his chest. "He's missing, Isaac. I didn't even get to see him win the game. He actually got to play, and he won the game, but I missed it. That's twice now that I've missed an important game for him and Scott. I'm the worst sister and best friend ever." she said up to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him as she snuggled more into his side.

Isaac knew that Scott and Stiles meant the world to her. They were both her brothers, even if Stiles wasn't blood related to her. He would never think for a second that he could take one of their places in her life. Family came first, and he was starting to realize that now that he was in a pack. Laci was his family, though. She was the only one to truly care about him. She looked out for him and she took care of him when he needed her to. She was the most important person in his life, and he loved her. "They love you, Laci. You missed two games, they won't hate you for it, I promise." he said down to her as he rubbed her arm. She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes now. He reached up with his other hand and wiped away her tears. "We'll get him back, Laci. I'll find him myself if I have to." he told her determinedly before he kissed the top of her head.

His lips lingered on her forehead. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears running down her cheeks as she held back her cries. As he pulled his head away from hers, she buried her face into his chest as he rested his cheek on top of her head, just taking her in as long as he could. Their moment was broken by a throat being cleared. They looked up to see the coach standing awkwardly in front of them. Laci wiped her eyes and sniffled as Isaac helped her up to her feet. "I'm not even going to start with you, Lahey. I don't want to know what the hell that was out on the field tonight, but I just want you know that you . . . oh yeah, you-you'll be doing laps next season." he said angrily to the taller boy.

Isaac bit back his chuckle, but nodded his head before the coach turned his attention to the smaller girl beside him. "And you . . ." he trailed off as his voice got softer. "You need to keep cheering on the boys. Double the cheering actually since we, um, since we're down a cheer leader for the guys now." he said to her, his stance now awkward since he wasn't use to giving any kind of sentimental kind of talks with a student before. "And make sure that the idiot brother of yours gets his grades up. We need him next year." he told them both, but mostly to her. She nodded her head in response as she wiped her eyes again before he walked out of the locker room.

She took a shaky breath as Isaac looked down at her to make sure that she was alright. She gave him a small nod before going to see how her brother was doing. He was leaning against Stiles locker, obviously waiting for them. "Is that everyone?" he asked out to Isaac. Laci let go of Isaac's hand as she stood next to Scott now. She knew that he wouldn't have let her if he didn't think that she was safe either. The fact that she kept rubbing her neck was already making him nervous enough. Gerard could have really hurt her, and he had. He could see through the yellow color of her dress that she was already bruising when from when he had pushed her into the lockers before choking her.

Isaac turned to check the rest of the room as Laci's eyes widened as she watched Scott take the door right off of Stiles' locker. Isaac's eye brows lifted up when he saw the damage at his feet, not knowing if actually breaking the door was absolutely necessary, and that was coming from him. He glanced over at Laci to see her shrug back in return. He looked back at Scott to see that he was grabbing some of the extra clothing, and shoe, from Stiles' locker. Laci gagged as the smell hit her and had to pinch her nose and turn away from the locker in disgust. Isaac chuckled at her, in which she shot him a warning look and he stopped as he cleared his throat and looked back at Scott again. "You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac asked him, not believing that this was how he was going to find his friend.

"Yeah, we both are." Scott told him.

He glanced over at his sister to see her giving him a small grateful smile. She liked to see Isaac and her brother getting along. It was even better that he was trusting him enough to work together with him. She mouthed 'thank you' over to him and he gave her a quick nod of his head before passing Isaac Stiles' shoe. Isaac took it from him, still in a little shock that he was trusting him enough to let him help. They had come a long way since he first was bitten, and that was even after knowing each other a month in advance. Still, did he really need to give him the shoe? "How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac asked him as he motioned between the two items.

Laci giggled and shook her head at her boyfriend. She was about to tell him to get over it and move on when she caught sight of Scott's sudden glare on something behind her. He nudged Isaac and he looked up from the shoe in his hands. Laci spun around on her heels and gasped when she saw Derek standing there. She placed her hand over her heart, knowing that it was safe, though the expression on his face said differently. "We need to talk." he said out to the two wolves now behind her.

Their attention was pulled over to the person behind Derek as they popped out from behind the other row of lockers. Laci felt her heart stop as she stumbled back a few feet. Scott was in shock at well. It was Peter Hale, the man that they had all helped kill only just two months ago. Scott knew enough to reach out, grab ahold of Laci's arm, and yank her back by him and Isaac. "All of us." Peter said out to them, knowing that the twins would need a minute to get over their shock of seeing him.

"Holy shh . . ." Scott started to say.

"Shit." Laci finished.


	87. Missing Friends and Flowers

Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe that there are only three more chapters left after this one! I finished up the last chapter yesterday, and I'm already missing writing her! As for the question about Derek/Laci and those who are wondering how long Isaac/Laci are going to last, as far as I know, that's up to how season 3 goes. I've already got some ideas for where Laci and the two boys could go, but it all depends on how season 3 starts. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 87

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Scott moved Laci behind him, which made Isaac realize that it wasn't safe. Who ever this guy was, he was a danger to Laci. He growled on accident as he shifted around so he was standing protectively in front of her. She gripped onto his arm, whispering for him to not attack Peter, knowing that he was probably kill Isaac if he did. Isaac and Scott shared a look, the older wolf silently telling him not to do anything before he looked back at Derek and Peter. "What the hell is this?" he asked out to the alpha. The last thing that they needed right now was Peter causing trouble again, and not to mention Derek blindly listening to him again.

Laci was worried that it would happen again. Scott had told her what she had missed while she was on her date with Isaac that night. He had listened to Peter when he lied about what happened to his sister. He was family, he didn't want to believe that he had done it on purpose, and a part of her had understood that. She still didn't trust Peter, or Derek when it came to Peter. "You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek said out to him, making it clear that even Scott had his own secrets. It wasn't the same thing, though.

Laci looked over at her brother confused. What was Derek talking about? When had Scott seen Gerard at the sheriff's station, and why hadn't he told her about it? She looked over at Isaac to see that this was news to him too. "Okay, hold on, he-he threatened to kill my _mom_, and he threatened _Laci _too." Scott defended his actions as he looked from Derek then back to his sister, who had no clue of this ever happening. Isaac wrapped his arm around waist then, holding her close to him. He glanced down at her and saw that the bruise around her neck was starting to grow darker. "And I had to get close to him. What was I suppose to do?" he asked the past and present alphas.

Derek rolled his eyes at Scott and looked back at the other two. He was happy to see that Gerard hadn't gone through with his threat, where Laci was concerned anyway. He was happy knowing that Isaac was still here and in one piece, literally, too. That still didn't make it okay for Scott to go behind his back like he had done. "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said out from behind him. His attention to the two lovers then and he gave them a look. He wasn't surprised to see them still together. Derek never was good with his feelings. "Though, it looks like it must run in the family." he said over to the two. "Laci, always good to see you. I've missed getting my weekly flowers from you. She really does have good taste in flowers" he addressed to her with a smile, one that made a shiver go down her spine.

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott both shouted.

Isaac gripped onto her side tighter, wanting to hide her away from the man who was obviously frightening her. Peter took immediate notice of the need to protect the girl beside him inside of Isaac. That might come in handy later. "Who is he?" Isaac whispered down to Scott. Laci didn't see the point of whispering to the other, especially since both Derek and Peter could hear him just as clearly as if he had talked normally to them. Scott, on the other hand, had no problem talking loudly. "It's Peter, Derek's uncle. I'm sure Laci's told you about him before." he said over to his newfound friend beside him. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all, we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." he gave Isaac the shorter version of what had happened, filling in the details that Laci had missed.

Derek rolled his eyes, not seeing the point of adding in _that_ little detail. He wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't that part that had left Isaac in shock, though, meaning that Laci had already told him that part of the story. Peter raised up his hand in a small awkward wave, mumbling out a quick 'hi' to him. Isaac gave him a weak smile in return as he nodded his head in understanding. "That's good to know." he muttered out as he looked down at Laci with a hint of a real smile. She just rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Scott shot them both back a look, telling them that now really wasn't the time to goof around with the other. Isaac cleared his throat again, nodding his head to Scott, and looked back at Peter and Derek. Laci looked back at them as all. Derek could see the conflict in her eyes, she didn't trust Peter. She was smart not to. He would be smarter if he didn't either, but he knew things that he didn't. Things that he _needed_ to know. "How is he alive?" she asked out to them both. She had seen him die just like the other two, he had been burned and slashed to death, a guy just can't walk away from that kind of thing.

Derek knew that he needed to explain it to the three of them, but now wasn't the time to do that. More people, possibly all of them, were going to die if they didn't do something about Jackson and his Kanima problem soon. Now was not the time "Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson, and maybe how to save him." he told them. That was the only thing that mattered at this moment in time. They had to stop Jackson, and it was coming to the time where if they didn't do something now? They were going to loose their chance to save him very soon. He knew that they couldn't loose Jackson. It was his fault that he was like this, and it would only hurt Laci and the others if something happened to him.

The three of them all shared a wary look. If only they had known that a hour ago. Maybe the Whittemore's wouldn't have lost another kid tonight. Laci moved more into Isaac's side, hiding herself away in his arms. Which confused Derek more then it upset him. Isaac caught Derek's confused expression and shared another wary look with Scott. "Well, that's very helpful . . . except, Jackson's dead." he said out to his alpha and Peter. Which seemed to shock them both more then the boys and Laci thought that it would.

"What?" Derek snapped, confusion clear in his voice.

Scott looked back over at Isaac and Laci. He could see that it was upsetting Laci more then it was any of the others. She was Jackson's friend, probably his only actual real friend. They had gotten closer this year and he knew that. She wanted to help him, she was probably the only one of them that really had wanted to help him. In her head, she thought that she had failed him just like she had with Melody. Now they were both dead. "Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." he said out softly, almost like he felt guilty himself for not stopping it, to them.

Laci just stared off as Isaac rubbed circles on her back, being extra careful of her new bruises staining her creamy olive colored skin. She looked almost lost as she remembered the moment when she realized that it was Jackson. On top of Melody's death, and now with Stiles missing, he was surprised that she hadn't already lost it completely. "The-there was a lot of blood." she said out almost as quietly as a whisper, but they all heard her. Isaac just shushed her, trying to bring her back to what was currently going on as he tried his best to sooth her. Derek's glare narrowed in on the floor then, knowing that he couldn't help her like Isaac was. Peter studied the three of them, knowing that things hadn't really changed since his . . . _leave_. The only differences were that Isaac was now Derek's beta and Laci was even more in love with him then she had been before.

Derek looked back at his uncle, missing the expression that had been on his face upon studying him and the two lovers. He suddenly looked just as worried as he was. That couldn't be a good thing, for them anyway. Isaac shared another look with the two beside him, none of them knowing why the two elder wolves weren't more happy over the news of Jackson's death. He had a bad feeling it wasn't just because someone had died either. "Okay why is no one taking this as good news?" he asked out to the two of them. Laci and Scott were also waiting for the answer to that question.

Peter could see that none of them understood, not even Derek did. He was just as clueless as the teens were, which didn't surprised him. Derek wasn't ready to be an alpha. He was still too young for the responsibility of it all. He didn't want the role back, so Derek knew that he was safe for a while, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't want it back later on after all of this went down with Jackson. "Because if Jackson is dead? It didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." he said out to the four of them. Derek looked back at him, wanting to know what the really meant.

"But why?" he asked him.

Peter scanned the four confused faces and knew that he had won them all over, even Scott and Derek, for now. He had information and experience that they needed. They needed a leader, and Derek wasn't fit for that role just yet. "Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out, and something tells me that the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." he told them all as he stepped forward, now standing beside Derek. "Come on, I have something back at the house that might be of use to us." he told them after a minute. He turned, leading the way out of the room. Scott shared a look with the two before following after him, leaving Laci behind with Isaac and Derek.

She went follow after her brother, pulling Isaac along with her, when Derek caught her wrist, pulling them both to a stop. Her heart skipped a beat out of fear when he reached up to her neck. Isaac stood stiffly beside her, not knowing what Derek was doing. "Gerard attacked you two, didn't he?" he asked them as he lifted Laci's chin up more so he could properly get a good look at the bruise forming around her neck. The two of them had said nothing to him as they just looked away from the alpha. Derek sighed before turning her face back to him. "He won't be able to hurt you again." he told her before looking up at Isaac. "Either of you." he said to him, looking at Isaac as if they were having a silent conversation of their own.

Isaac nodded his head, knowing where he was coming from. They might be fighting for the same girl, but they were still pack at the end of the day. Isaac had stayed behind when the other two betas had both ran for the hills. That meant a lot to Derek. He had taken the role as Isaac's older brother. He protected him, regardless of the fact that he used him too, but they still protected each other. Since he had bitten him, even if it was for a jealous reason, they had grown closer. They were brothers, just like he and Scott were. Isaac was just starting to form that kind of bond with Scott as well, and Laci was more then happy to see that Isaac was getting what he always wanted.

A family.

#%$#$% #$ #

They all arrived at the Hale house twenty minutes later. Peter and Derek had taken his sports car, while Laci had driven with Isaac and Scott in his car. Laci was on phone waiting for any news about Stiles. She was praying that he would show up, and she was hoping that he was okay when he did. She had to believe that he would be alright. He was _Stiles_, he always got back up when he was kicked. They all walked inside of the Hale house, Laci trailing behind with Isaac leading her in the right direction since her eyes were basically attached to her cell phone. He knew that something good must have happened by the relieved smile now on her face. "They found Stiles. He's okay, oh thank you god." she said out before turned to Isaac and threw her arm around him in happiness. "He's okay. He's safe and he's home." she said out softly into his shoulder as he held onto her.

He was just happy that she was happy. Him and Stiles were far from friends, but he was important to Laci. She would have been completely devastated if something had happened to him. Derek glanced back with an almost bitter look at the couple before looking back over at his uncle. "I told you. I looked everywhere." he said out to him. His uncle had mentioned to him once that the family's history, among other tales, were hidden away somewhere inside of the house. He had looked in every corner that wasn't completely burned to ash. He hadn't been able to find anything at all that even remotely resembled books, though.

Laci slowly slipped back down from Isaac's arms, but she kept close to him as they all watched on as Peter went over to the old stair case. "You didn't look here." he told his nephew as he pulled a part of the stair off, revealing that it was holding something inside of the hollow space. He pulled out an old box carefully, blowing off the dust that now covered it. How Derek had missed that, she was finding it hard to believe, but the bottom line was that he _had_ missed it.

"What is that? A book?" Derek asked out to him upon seeing the old thing.

Laci and the others might be younger then Derek, but even they knew that it wasn't a book inside of that box. Peter seemed to be just as sarcastic about his nephew's question as they were with their thoughts. "No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" he said up to him with an eye roll. Just because he was old, a lot older then the teenagers and Derek, didn't mean that he was _that_ old. Laci and the other two boys stifled a laugh for Derek's sake on the matter at hand. Derek shot them all a glare, shutting them up immediately. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep recorders." he explained to them all before he got up from the stairs and led the way into the other room, Derek immediately following after him.

Isaac grabbed hold of Laci's hand, about to lead her into the other room after Derek and Peter, but they paused when Scott's phone went off. He was just going to ignore it, but saw that it was his mom who was calling him. He mouthed over to his sister that it was their mom and to just go. He turned and answered his phone. "Hey, mom. I can't talk right now." he said out into the phone, his back now facing the other two. Laci hesitated on leaving him for another minute, but Isaac's tug on her hand made her return to what was happening. She nodded her head and followed him into the other room.

The two of them just listened in on Peter as he went on to explain to them what they had for records. It wasn't as much as the Argents had, but it was still a lot of help that they could have used a few weeks ago. Scott came jogging into the room, his eyes screaming out that he was worried about something. "Mom's at the hospital with Jackson's body. Something weird is happening to it. We need to go." he said to his sister, and then to Isaac since he knew that he would be coming as well as long as Laci was coming. Derek didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Scott knew what he would say. "I'll call you when we get there, okay?" he said to the present alpha.

Derek nodded his head in thanks and motioned for Isaac to go. He nodded in return and grabbed on to Laci's hand as the three of them all left. "I see things haven't gone your way at all since I've been gone." Peter said out once they heard the front door to the house close behind the three teenagers. Derek just grumbled, telling him to 'shut up' and get to what ever it was that he was looking for. Peter just shook his head and returned to typing something into the old laptop. Derek looked out the window and watched on as Isaac helped Laci into the back seat of Scott's car before following in after her. His eyes shifted over to Scott and saw him looking back at him. The two shared a quick nod before the teen got inside of the car himself and soon drove off away from the house.


	88. Dropping The Bag

Thanks for all of the reviews! Two more chapters left after this one! Getting sadder as the chapters are added! I'm hoping Teen Wolf comes back soon so I can get this story up and going again soon! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 88

#$# #$ %$ # $## %$

The three of them had arrived at the hospital and met Melissa down in the morgue a few minutes later. Thanks to Laci's volunteering one summer as a candy striper, she knew her way around the security cameras. Once inside, Melissa had unzipped the body bag down to Jackson's waist, keeping the rest of him hidden from view. As Isaac and Scott looked over what was in front of them, Melissa pulled Laci aside to check on her bruises. She wasn't happy to see them, but she was more happy to know that that was all she had. She wasn't hurt badly enough to make her fear that she would loose her, tonight anyway. Once she was sure that Laci had no other marks on her, the girls returned over to the boys to figure out what they knew.

Laci would have been at Isaac's side, but he was leaning over the slab that Jackson's body was laying on, hovering right over the dead boy's head. She was not going anywhere near him either. So, she settled for just standing behind him a little bit. She edged toward her brother until Isaac finally comes to his senses and backs the hell up. "So do you two know what's happening to him?" she asked the two of them as she looked from Isaac to Scott. He just shook his head, not having a clue. They both turned to their mom then, as if she would have the answers that they needed. "Mom?" she asked her.

Melissa looked at them both in shock. It was like they expected her to have the answers to their problem. She usually always did, she was their mom after all, but she didn't this time for this. She was still getting use to all of this stuff. "I thought you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?" she asked over to her son. She was referring to the goo that was now covering most of Jackson's body. His arms were crossed on top of his chest, his claws extended. He looked almost as if he were just sleeping, and she would have believe that too, if not for all the goo around him. She couldn't help but feel nauseous just being near it. She didn't know how Scott or Isaac could stand it.

Isaac glanced over at Laci and his eyes scrunched up in confusion. She looked like she was going to be sick. He had noticed it earlier when Scott opened Stiles' locker. He hadn't put much worry or thought into it, but she seemed to be getting sick on times that he didn't understand. He just hoped that she was alright. He didn't want to worry about her anymore then he already had to tonight. "Doesn't look good." Isaac said out as he looked back down at Jackson. They all jumped back when the body suddenly twitched. "Whoa!" they all exclaimed as they backed up. Laci snatched Isaac's hand and yanked him back, not wanting him to be too close to the body.

Isaac stood protectively in front of Laci, keeping her smaller frame behind him at they backed up against the wall together. She gripped onto his arm, not wanting him to close to the slab anymore then he wanted her to be. Scott looked over at them both and saw that neither of them were going to go near it again, and neither was he for that matter, which left it up to his mom to do the task. "Uh, mom, could you zip it up, please?" he asked his mom. Laci snapped at him, not believing that he was asking their, _very human_, mother to do this when he, the _werewolf_, could do it himself.

Melissa just held up her hands to silence her two children. She took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that she had to be the parent here. "Okay." she said out as she took another deep breath and took a hesitant step forward. She hesitantly grabbed hold of the zipper, only dropping it for a second. "Okay. Okay." she said out to no one as she started to zip the bag back up. "Okay, here we go." she said out as she got up to his chin. It was just their luck then that the zipper had gotten stuck just at the bottom of his chin. Laci and Isaac's eyes both widened, as did Scott's, when it stopped.

Melissa strained to get it closed, but it was really stuck. It was like it didn't want to close any further for her. Laci let out a squeak of a scream when Jackson's mouth suddenly opened, hissing as he bared his Kanima teeth at her mom. Isaac instantly crouched protectively in front of her, though he was just as scared as the rest of them. "Mom, zip." Scott said out to her. She nodded and went back to trying to get the bag closed, but Jackson seemed to be waking up. "Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!" he was close to shouted as he finally got the zipper moving again and finished zipping up the bag. They all seemed to be able to breath again once it was closed. "I'll call Derek to see what he and Peter have found out." Scott said out as he excused himself to go make the call.

Melissa just kept her eyes on the bag, looking at it as if it would suddenly break open and something would jump out and kill them all. Isaac looked back at Laci and saw that she still didn't look any better. "Hey, you should sit down. You don't look so good." he whispered back to her. She just nodded, not even going to argue with him, and let him lifted her up onto one of the counters near by and set her down onto it. "Please don't tell me that you're coming down with something _now_, Laci." he tried to joke with her as he felt her head. She just grumbled and swatted his hand away.

She was fine, just a little bit dizzy. She must just be dehydrated or something. Melissa seemed to catch on to the fact that something was wrong with her daughter and edged her way over to the two of them. She touched Isaac's arm, silently telling him to move a little so she could get a good look at Laci. He hesitated, not wanting her to be too far away from him after what had already happened tonight, but nodded and took a step away from Laci so Melissa could get a better look at her. "I'm fine, mom. Really. It's just the smell of that stuff is making me sick. I'll be fine once we get out of here. I promise." she tried to convince her mom, but she was a mom. She knew when something was wrong with her kid. She might not know what it is most of the time, clearly, but she knew when something was wrong.

Fortunately, for Laci's sake, the body bag had started moving behind them. Laci grabbed onto Isaac's hand, which made him turn around to see what had her so spooked all of a sudden. His own eyes widened, along with Melissa as she turned around too to see that the bag was starting to move. Scott came back over to them, his phone pressed against his ear as they could hear Peter and Derek on the other end telling him to bring Jackson to them. "I'm not shh-sure if we have time for that." he said into the phone when he noticed the bag moving in places he didn't think a part of Jackson could move.

_"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now."_

They didn't need to be told twice. Scott gave his mom a quick hug, Laci did as well as she hopped down from the counter that Isaac had put her down on. Isaac was about to help Scott grab the body bag when Melissa grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her confused, not knowing what she was stopping him. "You be careful too, you understand? You're part of this family too now, Isaac. Just like Stiles is." she told him before she took him by even more surprise by pulling him into a hug just like she had with the twins. "You keep my baby safe, deal?" she whispered into his ear. He gave her a stunned nod of his head before she finally let him go. "Okay, don't mind me. I'm a mom, I worry. Now get going, and you _all _come home safe." she said to the three of them.

Laci smiled softly as she waited at the door so she could hold it open for them while they carried the body bag out. She knew that the hug her mom had just given Isaac meant a lot more to him then anyone would understand. Scott smiled softly at the sight too. He knew as much as Laci did that Isaac thought that he was alone in all of this. If only he knew how wrong he really was. He glanced over to his sister and he was happy to see that she no longer seemed to be feeling sick or light headed. Isaac cleared his throat, trying to hold back what he was now feeling, and turn to grab the other end of the body bag while Scott grabbed onto the opposite side. They lifted it up with ease and Scott led the way out the door, Laci quickly moving ahead of them to act as look out and open any doors for them.

#%$#$%^$%^$

The three made it out the back door without being caught so far. They were almost to Scott's car, which meant that they were almost in the clear. "Wait! wait, wait!" she whispered back to them when she saw a crowd of people near by. She waited until they were gone to whisper to the two boys that it was good to go. The three took off then as far as they could go through the parking lot. They only stopped when Scott dropped his end of the bag. Laci and Isaac's jaws both dropped in shock that he had actually _dropped_ Jackson's upper body half of the bag. "_Scott_! Oh, my _god_!" she hissed, not believing that he had just down that.

Scott looked up from the bag to the two of them with a similar reaction, not believing himself that he had dropped the bag. He hurried to crouch down and pick it back up, but his attention was pulled away from it as a pair of bright head lights hit them. All three covered their eyes as it became too bright for them. The lights soon shut off and Chris Argent came out of the driver's seat of the SUV. The three shared a nervous look, this couldn't be good. Scott and Isaac both noticed that there was no one else in the car or any other SUVs coming up to join him. "You're alone." Scott said out to him.

"More then you know." Chris said out to them, but it seemed like he was saying it more to himself if anything else.

If he was alone, what did he want with the three of them? He didn't have any weapons on hand, as far as they could see anyway. Was he giving up? If he was, he couldn't have picked a worse time to tell them that. Why would he tell them about it too? Derek was the alpha, not them. "What do you want?" Scott asked him, his tone stressed from their need to get out of here. If they didn't leave now, he was pretty sure that Jackson was going to wake up, and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Isaac and Laci shared a nervous look, not knowing what was going on either. Laci edged closer to him, just in case someone, or thing, decided to jump out at them out of nowhere. Scott seemed to be just as cautious as they were being too. Chris took a deep breath, which only set them more on edge. "We don't have much in common, Scott, but at the moment we have a common enemy." he said out to the older werewolf in front of him. The two behind Scott shared a confused look. The only enemy that they could think of was Jackson, and they were trying to get him out of here so they could save him.

Scott thought that he was talking about Jackson too. If he was, why wasn't he moving so they could get him out of here? That's all they wanted to do. Derek claimed that they had figured out how to save him. If they could some how just help him, _save_ him, would he really try to stop him? Just because the town thought he was dead, did that mean that he really had to be dead? Scott just wanted to help him. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." he said out to the adult across from them all.

"I didn't mean Jackson." he said out to them, which left them all now confused.

Granted, Jackson wasn't his best of friend, but he was one of Laci's. He had to help him regardless, but who else could Chris be talking about? The Kanimas, and the wolves, were the only ones the Argents seemed to be after. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head. The same way that he did with Kate." he started to say out to Scott, knowing that he would understand what he meant. "And I'm loosing her, and I know that you're loosing her too." he said over to Scott. He even spared a glanced over at Laci, knowing that she and Allison had use to be best friends. Now he hardly saw her around.

Scott hadn't seen Allison since the night Melody had died, the same night that her mom had died too. He knew that she had seemed different when she bumped into him, but he hadn't though anything of it at the time. "You're right." he said out as he remembered all the times that she never came to meet him. She had been avoiding him for the past week, and it was really starting to worry him now. If her dad was worried too, then something was definitely wrong with her. "So can you trust me to fix this?" he asked out to him, hoping that he trusted him enough to do this. Chris reluctantly nodded his head, now giving them some hope. "Then can you let us go?" he asked him, hoping that if he trusted him to fix this, that he would let them both go. He needed Isaac's help with this one.

Chris seemed to seriously think it over as he looked over to the car he knew was Scott's family's car. He could let them go, but it wouldn't stop what was coming. He knew that Gerard was planning something, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He just had to make sure that Allison didn't die because he didn't have enough of a spine to protect her. "No." he said out when he realized what he would have to do to get his little girl back. The three teenagers in front him all looked disappointed upon hearing him say no. "My car's faster." he told them, causing their ears to perk up in interest. "Scott, help me get him in the car." he said out to the older wolf. He glanced back at the other two before nodding his head and helping Chris get the body bag into the back seat of the SUV.

Isaac went to follow after them to help, but Laci tugged on his hand. He looked back down at her confused, wondering why she would be stopping him. "I have to go get Stiles. We're gonna need his help too. I'll meet you there." she whispered to him. She knew that he didn't want her out of his sight, but she needed to get Stiles. "I love you, Isaac. Stay safe." she told him before going to grab the car keys from Scott. She gasped when Isaac grabbed her wrist, spinning her around as he pulled her back to him. As she hit his chest with a small 'ooph', he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as if they were putting all they had into this one kiss.

Scott and Chris awkwardly tried avoiding looking over at the couple as they got Jackson secured in the back seat of the SUV. Laci was the first to pull away, a small dazed look on her smiling face as she looked up at him. He cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin as she smiled brightly. "In case something happens, I wanted to do that one more time." he told her softly. He was trying not to let it show how scared he was, but she knew him better then he knew himself. She reached up and wiped away the traitor tear running down his face. He didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want to leave him either. "I love you too, Laci. I'm gonna come back for you. I promise." he whispered to her before kissing her once more.

He lingered as long as he could before he knew he had to leave. Tears ran down her cheeks, knowing that this was it. Something horrible could happen while she wasn't with him, and she could loose him just as easily as he could loose her. "I'm gonna come back for you too. I double promise." she said back to him before she was forced to let him go. As he got into the back of the SUV, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Scott tossed her the keys, knowing that he was going to make damn well sure that he and Isaac were going to both come back to her. She blew him a kiss good bye before Chris took off with the boys and Jackson. With one last deep breath, she slid into black car and took off in the other direction towards the sheriff's house.


	89. How To Motivate A Guy

Thanks for all of the reviews! Second to last chapter! Can you all believe it? One more chapters to post. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 89

#%$ %$#$% %#%$

Once the sheriff had let her into the small family sized home, she was off and running towards Stiles' bed room. He had mentioned that Stiles was in a bad mood, that he had even let Lydia walk out with nothing but her being upset with him. She didn't even bother knocking on his door when she got to the right room. She just barged right inside, only to skid to a stop when she saw him looking outside of his window. He spun around at the sound of the door opening, revealing to her that his lip was split open and he had a large scrape running down the side of his face. Someone had beat him up, and she had a sick feeling that it wasn't another kid from the other lacrosse team. "Stiles," she breathed out in relief. She hadn't realized how scared she had been for him until now.

She rushed forward then, running right to him, and threw her arms around him as soon as she was close enough to him. He caught her, taking in a deep breath as her sweet smell hit his nose like a ton of bricks. "I'm okay. I'm fine." he told her, but she knew that he was lying. He should know better then to lie to her, but she always knew when he was. She just held onto him, though, and he was grateful for it. He was worried about her too, especially when he knew that she could have been hurt just as much as he had been. He slowly let her drop back down to the floor and pulled away from her arms. That was when he saw it. Around her neck was a dark bruise. It was miracle that his dad hadn't seen it when she was talking to him. "Oh, my god, Lace. What happened to you?" he asked her as he pulled her over to his bed and sat her down on the bed.

He tilted her head back and got a better look at the bruise. It looked like a hand print that had been stained on her skin. She winced slightly when he barely touched it. Seeing her in pain only seemed to upset Stiles more. "I'm fine, Stiles. If it helps, I think I got them better then they got me. I think that I owe Isaac a new lacrosse stick, though." she told him as she grabbed ahold of his hand and lowered it down from her neck. "Now come on, we've got to get going. Scott and the others need our help." she told him as she stood up, trying to bring him with her.

He didn't budge, though. He didn't want to help. Well, he did, but there was nothing that he could do to really help them. He wasn't a werewolf like Derek, Isaac, and Scott. He couldn't heal, his face being enough evidence of that, he wasn't fast, he didn't have sharp teeth and claws, and he wasn't, oh yeah, a frickin'_ werewolf_! Neither was Laci, though. She could get killed if she tried to help, and by the looks of it? She almost_ was _killed trying to help. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he couldn't stand it if anything did. "I'm not going, Laci, and neither are you." he said out. She looked at him in confusion. Usually he was the first one to jump at the chance to go.

"Stiles, I don't under. . ."

"Look at _you_, Laci! Look at _me_!" he shouted out as he cut her off.

She knew that she was covered in bruises and it looked like Stiles was going to have a pretty bad black eye, but she didn't care. These were their friends, their loved ones. They couldn't just sit around and sulk about how hurt they were. Laci could have died earlier on in the locker room, but she wouldn't have cared. If it kept the man she loved safe, even if was only a few more minutes longer, then she would gladly put her life on the line for him. She knew that he would, and had already, done it for her too. "You can't die, Laci. Not _you_. You can't have that glassy look in your eyes or look so broken. You're suppose to laugh and smile that smile that reaches your eyes and makes them sparkle. You're suppose to be with Isaac, no matter how much I wish that you weren't, because you're in love with him! You can't die because you _aren't_ death. You're_ life_! You're like this . . . this light that shines so bright that the _frickin_' darkness that is everywhere doesn't get us. Your light can't go out, not like . . . not like Melody's did!" he shouted out to her, just wishing that she could see how much he really loved her.

He just wanted her to understand that she just couldn't die. No one would get over it, especially him, if something had happened to her. Death didn't happen to her. No, no it only happened all around her. She always kept everything okay, though. All she had to do was smile and she would make everything suddenly better. Laci didn't see it like he did. She only saw that her brother, her boyfriend, and their friends were all in trouble and they needed their help. "I'm not gonna die, Stiles, but I _am_ going to help them. Now either you get in that jeep with me and go get Lydia right now, or you don't. I'll go get her myself and then we're going to help _our _friends. The people who would _gladly_ die for us. Now they need help, and it's our turn to save them, Stiles. It's our turn to be their superheroes." she told him as she didn't even hesitate for a second to decide what she wanted to do.

Stiles didn't move an inch to give in and go with her, though. He wasn't a hero, he was far from one. He wasn't Batman, or any other comic book character. He was just Stiles, plain and very human, Stiles Stilinski. Laci sighed in disappointment when Stiles made up his mind of staying here. She got to the door before she thought of a last resort to convince him to come with her. She took a deep breath before turning back around. She took long strides over to him, taking him by surprise as she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. She didn't full out kiss him, and he didn't try to kiss her back. Just stood there in shock as she pressed her lips against his long and hard. She pulled away from him after a minute, searching his expression to see if she had changed him mind. He was still in a daze from her kissing him like she had, though.

Normally she would have laughed at his expression, but Isaac, Peter, Derek, and Scott needed them now. She looked up at him and saw that he was slowly letting his eyes flutter open as his goofy smile remained. "Now are you coming or not?" she asked him. He didn't say anything as he frantically nodded his head. She smiled brightly, happy to see that it had worked the way she had wanted it to. She felt bad for using Stiles' crush on her against him like she did, but she had to save Scott and the others. "Okay, I'll call Lydia and we'll go get her at her place before going over to the warehouse. Come on." she said out to him as she turned to go through the door. Stiles went to follow after her, but he ended up tripping over his own two feet and falling face first onto his floor.

Laci paused in the doorway and winced as she heard the crash behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, only to see Stiles shooting back up to his feet. "I'm good! I'm okay! Lets do this! _Yeah_!" he cheered out as he moved past her and led the way out to his jeep. She shook her head and giggled as she followed after him. They promised to be careful to his dad as they passed by him, and the sheriff couldn't help but notice the goofy smile on his son's face. Laci shot him a wink as she passed by him. Sometimes it was awesome being a girl. He chuckled and shook his head, letting them go, even though he had a bad feeling that he shouldn't. He just had to trust them both this time.

%$#%$ %$#$

After picking Lydia up, Laci had climbed into the back so she could be in front. She gave Stiles the directions to where Scott had texted her they were meeting Derek and Peter. Now they stayed parked a few feet away from the warehouse. They could hear the screech of the Kanima inside and knew that the wolves would need help. "We've got to ram it, Stiles." Laci to him when she knew that they couldn't just run in there. Stiles looked at her as if she had two heads now. "Stiles go!" she shouted upon seeing his look. Lydia rolled her eyes when he didn't do anything. She wanted to help Jackson as much as Laci wanted to help Isaac. She moved her foot over and slammed her heel onto the gas pedal, causing them all to scream out from the jolt.

Laci ended up rolling back and hitting the back of the jeep. Looks like she was getting another bruise. She clutched onto the side of the jeep to keep herself from flying around again as they went crashing right through one of the warehouse's walls. Thankfully it was wooden and they went right through. Stiles had his eyes closed as he drove forward, where as Lydia and Laci both saw the Kanima directly ahead of them. The jeep jolted again to a stop as they hit the lizard creature head on. Stiles took deep breathes as he peeked one of his eyes open to look over at Lydia. "Did I hit him?" he asked out to the two girls. Laci started to get up so she'd have a better chance of getting out with them, but ended up screaming and falling back to the rear of the jeep when the Kanima popped up and jumped on the hood of the jeep.

As it hissed, Stiles screamed out, actually screaming louder then both Lydia and Laci could have combined. Lydia led the way out of the jeep, Stiles scrambling to get out after her. As he hurried over to Scott, he thought that Laci was right behind him. She tried to get out through the front seat with them, but the Kanima had punched a hand through the windshield, causing her to scream out and fall into the back, once again. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Jackson!" Lydia screamed out, trying to get his attention off of Laci and onto her. She didn't want to loose another friend, if she could even consider Laci one. It turned it's sights on her then and climbed down to stand in front of her. "Jackson," she said out again, as it stood up like a person would.

"Lydia! Laci!" Stiles shouted when he saw the Kanima about to strike Lydia and that Laci hadn't made it out of the jeep. He wanted to help them both, but Scott held him back.

The kanima seemed to stop as it saw what Lydia was holding up in her hand. It was a key, the same key that Jackson had wanted back from her a few weeks ago. Isaac strained to get back up to his feet. He had to get Laci out of there. He took his chance while Jackson seemed to be a million miles away to sneak his way over to the jeep. He made it to the back and looked inside to see Laci turn her head to see him. She scrambled over to the back door and smiled sadly as she pressed her hand onto the glass. He gave her a weak smile in return as he pressed his hand over hers, the glass being the only thing between them. She mouthed 'I love you' through the glass to him. She was so happy to see that he was alright. He mouthed it back to her before glancing over to see that Lydia still had Jackson's full attention. "I'm going to get you out of there." he whispered to her. She nodded her head and backed up a little.

He carefully opened the back window to the jeep and motioned for her to be quiet as he held his hand out for her to take. With one more glance back to make sure that it was safe, she took his hand and eased her way out. Once she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her right out of the jeep and into his arms. She helped him by closing the window as silently as she could before he carried her away from the jeep. Once they were far enough away, he let her down back onto her feet. She stayed by his side as they watched on as Jackson, who was now only half shifted, backed away from Lydia.

Isaac noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Peter. He had come out from his hiding spot. Something was about to happen. He glanced over in the other direction and saw that Derek was up on his feet again. His eyes changed to the alpha red as his claws extended again. Laci didn't catch on until she saw Derek dig his claw through Jackson's front and Peter's claws going in through his back. She gasped out and she quickly hid herself away in Isaac's arms. She cringed every time she heard him choke for air. Isaac slowly edged the two of them over to the others, but they had managed to meet Derek's side first as he backed away from Jackson. Laci looked up to see Lydia holding Jackson as they both fell to the ground.

Laci felt tears running down her face as she watched Jackson's head hit Lydia's shoulder as he took his last breath. She noticed the key, the key that had saved him, drop to the cold ground with a small noise. Isaac just tightened his hold around her shoulders and let her lean on him as she cried for the loss of another friend. Derek stood on the other side of her. He could see how much this had hurt her, but it had to be done. He touched his hand to her arm, trying to give her some kind of comfort. "Where's Gerard?" Allison asked out when he noticed that he was no longer dead on the ground.

Laci lifted her head in confusion. She didn't know that Gerard was here. She had missed that part of the battle. She looked between Isaac and Derek with a look of confusion. She had obviously missed something big. "He can't be far." Chris said out to them. They all bowed their heads in small little mourning motion for their fallen friend then. Laci glanced up to see Lydia started to walk away from Jackson. She almost felt like hugging the girl. She was about to when Isaac grabbed onto her hand, stopping her from leaving. She looked up and him, going to tell him to let her go, but stopped when she noticed the blood on Isaac's neck. She was about to ask him about it instead when a noise broke the silence around them.

Their heads all turned to the noise. It was Jackson's claws. They were scraping against the cold floor. He was _moving_. The boy just didn't want to die. They then noticed Jackson's wounds now healing. Laci slowly backed up to where she was standing directly in between Isaac and Derek both. Jackson's eyes shot open, his eyes now a bright electric blue like Derek's had use to be before he became alpha. He slowly started to raise up to his feet. They all watched on in shock as he let out a howl that could rival Scott's. He was a werewolf. He finally got what he had wanted all year. As he shifted back, it wasn't long before Lydia was in his arms and he was holding onto her, thanking god that he was alive and she had still loved him. She had saved him, and he owed her a lot.

Once things calmed down, Laci turned to Isaac with worry in her eyes. She gave his a proper look over since she had gotten here. He was covered in blood, front and back, and it was all his blood. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, god, I can't believe I wasn't here. I-I . . . the blood, the-there's so much . . . Isaac, I-I . . ." she didn't know what to say or do. She should have been here helping him. She would have been here to make sure that he wasn't hurt. Isaac just pulled her into his arms, wanting to calm her down and get her to relax again. It was over. It was finally over.

He smoothed down her hair, holding her close like he always did when she was upset. She clung onto him, knowing that he could have been killed tonight. She looked up at him to see him looking off at something else with a dark look. She followed his eyes to see that he was looking over at Allison, who looked very guilty now. It didn't take long for Laci to put the pieces together after that. "That bitch." she hissed. She pulled away from Isaac before he could realize it and stormed over to the other brunette. "You bitch!" she screamed out as he approached her. Before the other boys could react, she had slapped Allison across the face as hard as she could.

Isaac was immediately behind her and pulled her away from a shocked Allison. He held her wrist, keeping them both locked against her chest so she couldn't take another swing at the huntress. Allison held her cheek in shock, but she said nothing. She deserved it after what she had done tonight. "We were best friends, Allison! You were the closest friend that I had that I could really talk to! I trusted you, and Scott loves you! Doesn't that mean anything to you, Allison? Huh? How could you hurt Isaac? How could you try to kill him?" she screamed at the other girl as new tears streamed down her face.

Allison had started to cry as well. She knew that Laci was right. She hadn't known the entire story, she had let Gerard use her, and she had turned her back on the people who really cared about her. She hated herself for doing that. "You aren't my friend anymore! This girl . . . this _monster_, in front of me right now? She is _not_ Allison Argent. She's a cold hearted _bitch_, and I'd _never_ be friends with her." Laci finished, her words coming out like poison as she spoke to the other girl. They hit her like poison too. "I want to go. Isaac, can we please just go some where? Please?" she said up to the boy that was holding onto her. Isaac glanced up at Scott and saw him nod. The further away that Laci was from Allison right now, the better.

Isaac sent a quick look back to Derek as well and he nodded his head just like Scott had done a moment ago. He whispered to Laci that they were leaving. She seemed to relax as he let her go and just took her hand instead. "Isaac!" Derek called out. He paused and looked back at the alpha. "Don't crash, and don't let her drive. I've seen her drive. It's not pretty." he said out as he tossed Isaac the keys to his car. Isaac seemed more shocked if nothing else as he caught them. He gave him a quick nod of his head before leading Laci outside and off to find Derek's black sports car. He knew just where to take her. As they settled down into the car, Isaac took a deep breath as he gripped the steering wheel. When Laci realized that this might be the first time Isaac had ever driven a car before, she smiled softly. She placed her hand on top of his hand, and just as they locked eyes, he knew. Things were already going back to normal.

He hoped so at least.


	90. What She Thinks Might Not Be True

First of all, I wanted to thank everyone's whos ever reviewed for this story. I would have not gotten this caught up to fast if not for you all! Now some people have asked what I'm doing after this chapter, the story is not over. It'll be put on hiatus until the show comes back on and when Vampire Diaries comes back on, I'll be going back to writing my Angel Among Wolves story. Between now and then I'm still deciding what to do. Whether it be some one shots or a new story, I'm not sure.

Oh, and while reading this chapter, keep one thing in mind. Just because she thinks it, doesn't mean that it's true.

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 90!

$# %$#%$# %$# %$#%#

Stiles' jeep drove up to the lacrosse field. It had been a few days since the big battle against Gerard and Jackson. The boys got out of the jeep and headed to the trunk. Stiles lifted up the trunk door and Laci's smiling face was there to greet them. She had been getting sick lately, but they were passing it off as the flu. She seemed to be fine right now, though, so they let her come with them. She passed them each their lacrosse bags before they helped her out from the trunk. "Thank you, boys." she laughed out as she hopped down to the grass, only letting go of their arms once she was sturdy on her feet.

They just rolled their eyes at her as Stiles shut the back of the jeep. The original three friends started toward the field. Laci, having been woken up early when she got sick, was beyond tired right now. She decided that Stiles owed her for getting her stuck in the trunk of the jeep again. She jumped onto his back without warning, not that he was all that startled. He was usually the one she went to when she wanted to be carried, she always said that he was more comfortable then Scott was. "Aw, is our mini fighter tired?" he laughed out to her as he passed Scott his lacrosse bag so he could hold Laci up.

Laci just grumbled as she rested her chin onto his shoulder. Her arms laid limply around his neck as he held her legs up to keep her from falling off. "Yes. Yes, I am. Now carry me. I know you owe me for something." she said out tiredly to him. The boys just shook their heads and chuckled at her. Stiles carried her over to a nice spot on the grass and carefully set her down as Scott dropped down Stiles' bag before heading over to the neck. Laci got settled to where she was comfortable in sitting on the grass in her dress. She pulled out her phone from her dress pocket and snapped a quick picture of Stiles before he turned to head back over to the middle of the field. She snapped another picture of her brother too. She then looked down to see that she had a text from Isaac. He was asking her to meet him tonight at their spot. She smiled shyly before texting him back that she would be there.

Scott looked over at Stiles, who was warming up, and Laci, who would no doubt be texting Isaac about something. He could tell because her heart was already racing, just like it always did when it had to do something with her boyfriend. He smiled happily at seeing how happy she was. Even if he had to let Allison go, for real this time, he knew that she would come back to him. They were going to be together again, and he knew that Laci and Isaac were the same in that sense. He couldn't see them breaking up again for a long time. He just hoped nothing, and no one, messed that up. "Hey, you know what I just realized?" he asked out to the both of them. "I'm right back where I started." he said out to the two of them. He didn't even looked upset upon realizing that.

They both looked up from what they were doing to see what he had realized. Laci put her phone away once she was done talking to Isaac. Right now was the trio's time together, she would see him later. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked him. Scott looked between them and gave them a real smile, something that they didn't think they would ever see on him again after his break up with Allison.

Scott was actually happy, though. He had his old friends with him still, and he had his new friends too. He might have lost his love, but he knew that she would come back to him when she was ready to. He would always have his best friend and sister, though. They were the two people that he could always count on, and he was grateful to still have them in his life. "I mean, no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott said out to them. He looked as if he didn't actually mind not having any of those things.

Stiles looked at him in surprise. Both of them did actually. All year Scott had been obsessive over two things. Lacrosse and Allison, and now he didn't have either of them. He didn't actually seem to be upset about that either, though. Stiles had to admit, he was little offended that Scott didn't seem to recognize that he still had him. He would always be there, and had been for the past year, for his furry werewolf friend. "Dude, you still got me." he said out to him with a put out look. Laci cleared her throat from where she was sitting. Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "And her too." he added on. He looked over at her and smiled in thanks for the mention. He just rolled his eyes at her again and looked back at the boy in question.

"I had you both before." Scott said out to the both of them.

Stiles looked over at Laci, both of them smiling. Scott was lucky in their eyes to still have them by his side. Laci had to be, but she would have been by his side even if she wasn't his sister, and Stiles was his best friend for life. That was never going to change. Not even werewolves, hunters, or Kanimas could tear them apart. "Yeah, and you still got us!" Stiles said out to his best friend. He looked over at Laci to see that she was giving him a grateful smile. "That goes for you too. No matter where we all are come next year, or who we're with or who were not with, we'll always have each other. Just the three of us." he said to the twins. "Okay? So, life fulfilled." he said out to them as if it were as simple as that.

Laci and Scott shared a look from where they both stood, knowing that Stiles couldn't have been anymore right about that. It would always been the three of them against the world, and not hunters, or werewolves, and even school grades were going to come in between that bond that they all had together. "Very." Scott said out to them as a small smile played on his face. Stiles shared the smile with them as well, knowing what they were thinking. They had been through hell this past year, but they had all made it out alright and still together. Their friendship had been put to the test, but here they all still were, just as strong and together as always.

Stiles gave Laci a quick salute before getting ready to attempt his first throw. He was going to try damn hard to make co-captain with Scott. He was going to play this next season, and he was going to be great. He just needed some extra practice was all. Of course, that only worked when Scott didn't cheat like he knew that his friend almost always did during practice so it wasn't as long. "Now, remember. No wolf powers." Stiles said out to his friend who was waiting in the net for him to throw the first ball.

"Got it." Scott said back.

Stiles wasn't satisfied with his answer, though. He knew Scott, and he knew that he would use his powers to cheat just to piss him off. It was just how Scott worked and how their friendship worked as well. "No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes. No super eye sight. No hearing, none of that crap. Okay?" he said seriously over to the werewolf. Laci and Scott both rolled their eyes at him, but Laci just giggled softly. Even with werewolf powers, Stiles and Scott had always been like this. It would never change, she guessed.

Scott just shook his head at his friend as he chuckled. Stiles was serious about this, it was like they had switched places from last summer. It really was. Instead of it being him who was the one that was being all obsessed with being better at lacrosse, it was Stiles. He couldn't help but find the irony in that. "Okay." he said out to him. "Come on!" he urged him on as he hit both sides of the net with his lacrosse stick, trying to get him revved up to do this.

Stiles took a deep breath as he tried to line up the shot. He could do this, he really could do this, he just had relax and breath. He glanced over at Laci to see her shoot him two thumbs up when she saw how nervous he was. She cheered out, trying to help him out as much as she could. He took another deep breath, about to toss the ball, but he only ended up pausing and not throwing it. "You promise?" he asked out to Scott again. He just needed to make sure that Scott wouldn't do anything.

Scott sighed in annoyance, just wishing at this point that Stiles would throw the ball already and get the first throw over with. "Would you just take the shot already?" he called back to him. Stiles sighed and looked over to Laci again. "Go Stiles!" she cheered out before laughing out, which only made him roll his eyes at her. In the next, Scott got ready to catch the first throw. He lifted up his head slowly, his eyes changing into their gold color as a teasing grin curled onto his face. Stiles, not noticing the eye color change, finally tossed his first ball towards the net. Unfortunately, Scott caught it thanks to his wolf speed, causing Laci and Scott to both laugh out.

"I said no wolf powers!"

%$#%^$^%$%^$

Laci was pacing back and forth in front of her and Isaac's usual meeting spot. She would never look at the angel statue that was standing tall in the middle of the grave yard the same. It would forever be their spot, and she wouldn't want it anywhere else. This was where she and Isaac had their first kissed, where he had first told her that he loved her for the first time, and where they had both made love with the other for the first time as well. So why was she so nervous about meeting him here this time? Oh, right, her last little get together with Lydia hadn't been when she would consider a peaceful one.

'_Laci paced in front of the bathroom door in her room. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, or even that she had called Lydia to be here while she did it. She had just needed someone here with her, and she couldn't call Allison. She was still angry with her over what she had tried to do to Isaac. The boys were obviously out of the question for a very good reason, so that left Lydia. "I'm sure you're worrying for no reason, Laci. You have two more minutes to wait. Just sit down and breath." she told her. She was tired of watching her pace around like she was now. It was starting to make her dizzy._

_She couldn't do it, though. She couldn't just sit down and breath until she knew the truth of what was going on. She had been getting sick for a few days now, and she was afraid that it was for a reason she really didn't want it to be. "How can I sit down, Lydia? I could be . . . I could be, you know." Laci started to panic as she stopped pacing in front of her new, kind of sort of, friend. "Oh, god, what if I am, Lydia? How do I tell Isaac? How do I even tell everyone else? God, I can't do this." she panicked as she let her head drop into her hands with a frustrated sigh. _

_Lydia actually felt bad for the girl sitting beside her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of worry she was going through right now. She, herself, didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. Girls weren't suppose to go through this kind of thing so young, but she knew as well as anyone else that they did. She reached over and squeezed Laci's hand as she grabbed onto it. "You'll just tell him. Rip it off like a band aid, easy as that." she told her as she tried not to look as if this situation was making her just as nervous as her. Laci looked over at her and gave her a sob laughed smile, something that caught her off guard. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she touched her face with her free hand._

_Laci just laughed again and shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Lydia had even come over here, let alone stayed with her while she waited. "Nothing, it's just . . . it's just that I never really saw us as friends. Thanks for staying with me, Lydia." she said to her as she squeezed her hand back. The two girls both had tears in their eyes now, but the sound of the kitchen timer going off ruined the moment. "I guess it's time." Laci said out as she wiped her eyes and got up to go back into the bathroom. _

_Lydia stayed where she was and wiped her own eyes. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door reopen and an ash color faced Laci came out of the bathroom. "So? What's the verdict?" she asked her. Laci just shook her head, not saying anything to her. Lydia had enough with the suspense and just got up from the bed. She hurried over to the other girl and grabbed the item in her hands. "Oh, my god." she gasped out as she looked up at Laci with a similar expression. Oh, crap_.'

Laci jumped a mile when somebody snaked their arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck. She pulled out of their hold and spun around to find that it was just Isaac behind her. "Isaac," she breathed out upon seeing him. She took another deep breath and moved forward, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulled him down into a hug. He was taken back by how jumpy she was. When he had seen her, she looked like she was a million miles away from where she was standing. He hadn't meant to scare her, at least, not that badly.

She had a lot to tell him, and she was really nervous about most of it. He could see that something was off with her, and he wanted to know what it was. When she pulled away from his embrace, he tugged on her hand and pulled her down onto the grass. He laid against the bottom of the angel statue, bringing her with him as she settled in between his legs like usual. He slipped his arms around her waist, letting her lace their fingers together as she laid her head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Your hearts beating a million miles a second, Lace. What's got you so spooked?" he asked her as he kissed the side of her head. He wanted her to know that she could trust him enough to tell him what ever it was.

She let her eyes close as she took in his embrace, just letting it comfort her for as long as she could. She took a deep breath after a minute and laid up, turning her body around in his arms so she was facing him now. He was starting to get really worried now. "I've got two things to tell you, and you have to promise not to get mad." she told him beforehand. He nodded his head, brushing back her hair from her face. He could never get mad at her, especially not after how awful it had felt the last time. "The night that Stiles, Lydia, and I drove into the warehouse, something happened at Stiles' house. He was being stubborn and he was in a mood. I, um, I kissed him. Nothing major, but lips touched, you know, lips." she said nervously to him, thinking that he was going to freak.

His actual reaction had been a surprise to her. He had really just started laughing. Yeah, _laughing_. She just looked at him confused, not knowing what was so funny. He calmed down his laughter when he saw her confusion. He didn't mean to confuse her. He just found the confession more funny then he did upsetting. "Sorry, it-it's just, that kid has been dying for you to kiss him for years now. Figures he finally gets his wish." he explained to her. She rolled her eyes at him and swatted his arm, which only made him laugh more.

"So you're not mad?" she asked him in surprise.

He knew that he should have been upset with the news of her kissing Stiles, any other guy would have been, but this was him and Laci. They were in love, and he knew Stiles. He knew how Laci really thought about the guy. He didn't have a thing to worry about, and it wasn't like she had lied about it either. She was honest, and he trusted her. "Course not, Lace. I mean, do I like that the guy got to kiss my girlfriend? No." he told her. "But, I owed him one for saving us all that night, I guess." he said to her with a shrug of his shoulders. He glanced up at him to see her reaction. She looked almost unsure of something. "Besides, it's not like you like him like that, right?" he said, trying to come off as if he was joking, but she could see the seriousness in his voice too.

She was suddenly smiling back at him with a loving look in her eyes as she kissed his lips slowly, making sure to linger with the kiss just long enough to tell him her answer to him. She pulled back to see a satisfied smile on his face as his eyes slowly slid back open. "Nope." she told him with a little pop on the 'p', causing him to chuckle. "Not Stiles . . . Not Matt . . . Not Derek." she said to him, giving him a quick peck of a kiss between each name that left her lips. "Only you." she told him as her lips hovered over his. Her eyes flickered up to him, a real smile slowly appearing on her lips as her eyes locked with his. "I love you so much, Isaac Lahey." she told him before she kissed him again.

She pulled back, just taking peace in being in this moment with him. He seemed to be just as happy with the moment as well. It was just them in their special place. A place and time no one could take from them. "I love you too, Laci McCall." he said back to her, his eyes showering her with so much love. She never thought that anyone would ever look at her the way that he was in that very second, and it almost scared her. It also excited her to no end as well, though. Forgetting that she had said two things earlier when she said that she needed to tell him something, he cupped her face and pulled her into another kiss, one that lingered much longer then the others.

As his lips had touched her own, she had forgotten what else she had wanted to tell him as well and just settled for kissing him back. She resettled herself by moving her legs on either side of him, now straddling his lap as her lips moved down his neck. A growl rumbled inside of his chest as she kissed a soft spot on his neck. She nipped it playfully, knowing that he went crazy when she did that. It wasn't until he started pushing off her jacket did she remember what she had to tell him. She pulled away from him, their breathing shallow as they caught their breathes. He was confused, not knowing why she had pulled away from him.

"I think I'm pregnant."

#$%#$#%$#%^$#^%#

Stiles was on his way home after hanging out with Scott for basically the whole day. He was being the best friend that he was by keeping him from thinking about his break up. He knew that Scott was taking this one better then he had the first time, but he still loved Allison. Stiles wasn't sure if he would ever fall out of love with Allison. He knew that he, himself, could wait for Laci forever, and he would if he thought that there was any real hope, but it wouldn't change how she really felt about him. They were destined to be best friends, and he was honestly, for once, okay with that. Maybe it was finally time to cut his loses and move on from his crush on Laci? Maybe there was another girl, one that wasn't his best friend's sister or in love with someone else, that was right for him out there. Besides, he was only in high school. He had his whole life to find 'the one', didn't he?

Stiles walked up the pathway to his house. His dad was at work and he had the whole house to himself for a few more hours. He planned on bugging Scott some more on Skype, that was always fun to do. He knew that Laci would kill him if he tried to bother her right now. She had mentioned to them both that she had a date with Isaac tonight, which she was probably on right now as he thought about it. He chuckled as he remembered how she acted the last time he pulled her away from something, like sleeping, earlier this year. He was sure that if Scott hadn't been holding the bat that she would have smacked him down from the roof with it herself. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he pulled out his house keys. He knew that his dad now locked the front door every time he left the house. He was about to put the key into the slot when he heard _her _voice call out his name. He spun around, his jaw, and keys for that matter, dropped when he saw her.

"Melody?"


	91. Author's Note New Story

Heyy, sorry for this, hate these cause I'm always sad after finding out that they aren't chapters, but I thought that you all would like to know that I started a new Isaac/OC story to work on until season 3 starts! It's called 'Fixing A Broken Smile' and don't worry, it's strictly Isaac this time, no love triangle this time. Promise, lol. It follows the series from season 1 to present time, but don't worry. It's not like Laci at all, Maddie has her own story line and won't copy what Laci did.

Thanks! Hope you all read and review it!


	92. 4 Months Later

And Laci is back! So happy to be writing her again! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 91

#%^$&%*&%

Four months had come by since that afternoon in the graveyard, and things were certainly different now. Allison and Scott weren't the only ones to break up, Laci and Isaac hadn't lasted much longer either. After it had been confirmed that she wasn't pregnant, things had gotten tense and awkward between them. They had grown apart and decided to go on a break for the summer. They weren't really broken up, but they both needed some time apart before they really broke up. Of course Lydia and Stiles had made it their jobs with keep everyone okay. Lydia got Allison and Laci through the hard parts of the break ups, and now Stiles was tasked with the job to keep Laci away from anything Isaac related while Lydia got Allison back out into the world.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture."

Laci returned from her thoughts at the sound of the tattoo guy's sarcastic voice. She looked away from the window to see an excited Scott in the chair and Stiles, who was looking through the difference tattoo designs. She smiled weakly at the sight of the two of them. Stiles had let his hair finally grow out, and she had to admit, he looked good with the longer hair. She had decided to cut her hair. Not much, but it made a difference. Her style had changed too. She wore more shorts than dresses nower days, a tank top that Scott usually nagged her about to go along with it. "Hey, Scott." Stiles said out from him spot. "Sure you don't want something like this?" he asked him as he held up a picture of one of the more detailed tattoos. She still couldn't believe Scott was getting a tattoo at all, let alone one so simple as two bands.

She felt her heart tighten at the sight of the Kanima design that Stiles was showing her brother. She knew that he only meant it as a joke, but none of them were quite there yet to make jokes about what had happened only four months ago. To make it worse, Jackson wasn't even in town anymore. His dad had sent him away to London after it came out that he was really alive and not dead. Laci got up from her seat and crossed the room to stand beside Stiles. She took the picture from him, shooting him a look as she put it back down where he had gotten it from. "Too soon?" he asked them both. "Yeah," he said awkwardly as he got the hint. "I don't know, man. I mean, these things are pretty permanent." Stiles reminded him as he noticed the guy getting ready to start. Scott couldn't take this back, he was going to have this thing for the rest of his life. He just wanted to make sure he was sure about this before he actually did it.

"Don't I know it." Laci muttered under her breath to herself.

Scott gave her a weird look, having just barely heard what she had said. She looked away, briefly thinking about the small 14 tattooed on her lower back. She had gotten it down just after the thing with Jackson went down. She had wanted to surprise Isaac, but then she found out that she might have been pregnant, and then she found out that she wasn't and they started getting distant, so she just never got around to it. She was still surprised that no one had noticed it all summer. She knew that Lydia and Allison knew about it, they had seen it when they all went to the beach, but she knew that Scott and Stiles hadn't noticed and she'd like to keep it that way. "I'm not changing my mind." Scott told him. He was dead set on this tattoo, and there was no changing his mind about it. Laci should know, she had already tried to before they left the house.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked him.

"I just like it."

Stiles still wasn't convinced though. To him, a tattoo should have a story behind it. Something that the tattoo can represent or symbolize. It should be something personal to the person who was getting it, not just something random and meaningless. "Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning or something?" Stiles asked him, trying to get Scott to understand why he was confused about this. Laci looked away, thinking of her own tattoo again. Even if it was just a number, it still represented something important to her. It represented Isaac, and that was all she needed. Even now she didn't regret it, even if they were broken up, sort of, now.

"Uh, getting a tattoo means something."

"I don't think that's . . ." Stiles tried to tell him, but the tattoo guy cut him off.

"He's right." he cut him off.

Laci looked back at the trio of men around her. She had had this same conversation with the guy who had done her tattoo. She still remembered most of the conversation too. She remembered how passionate the guy had been while he was telling her, just like this guy looked now. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years, you know. The Tahitian word '_tatau_' means to leave a mark." Laci explained to the two boys who didn't know that before the larger man beside Scott got a chance to tell them. She smiled to herself, liking the fact that she was able to teach them about something tattoo related that they didn't already know.

"Like a right of passage." the man added in.

Scott shot his best friend a smug look. He didn't have to have a reason behind the tattoo that he wanted, he could want it because he wants it. Laci knew her brother though, he was her twin after all. She knew that he had a reason behind the tattoo, he just wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Yeah, you see, they get it." he told his best friend. Even if he was a little confused on how Laci knew all of that, at least she understood. Something that Stiles didn't seem to want to do. It wasn't like he was doing anything horrible, it's not like they haven't gone through worse before. A tattoo was going to be like nothing for him.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott. Literally." Stiles scoffed.

Scott didn't seem to care though. He was doing this whether Stiles approved or not. He knew Stiles didn't care if he got it or not, he was being supportive of the tattoo, just he didn't understand what it meant to Scott and why it was so important to him. Laci didn't either, though she wasn't being as vocal about it as he was. "Okay, you ready?" the larger man asked her twin. Scott took a deep breath and nodded his head, telling him that it was okay. "You, uh, you ain't got any problems with needles, do ya?" he asked him, giving her brother one last chance to back out before he started and did this. They were almost at the point of no return, and she knew he was just double checking.

"Nope." he said quickly.

He nodded and started up the tattoo gun. Laci winced, looking away just before the needle touched her brother's arm. Getting her own tattoo was one thing, but watching someone else get one? That was something else, something she didn't need to see. Something she didn't want to see, rather. "I, uh, tend to get a little squeamish . . ." Stiles trailed off as he watched the man start the tattoo. Laci only realized that something was wrong when they heard a small thud of Stiles passing out and hitting the floor. She couldn't help but giggle upon seeing it before going to help him while Scott focused on his tattoo.

%$$%^$%^

Once the tattoo was done and bandaged up, along with the small cut on Stiles head, the three got into the jeep. Scott helped Laci into the back before getting into the passenger side of the old blue jeep. Stiles climbed into the driver's side, holding his head, and looked over at his friend to see how he was holding up. "You okay?" he asked him as he got himself settled into his own seat.

Laci looked between them, leave it to them to both get hurt. Scott was suppose to be the only one in pain, but just like him, Stiles had to share the pain with him. They did do everything together, just like best friend should. "It kind of burns." Scott told them, though he sounded kind of confused about it. Laci was too, because when she got hers? It certainly didn't burn.

Stiles didn't seem to think anything of it though. He didn't have a tattoo, he didn't know how it was suppose to, or not suppose to, feel. As far as they knew though, neither did she. She was hoping to keep it that way too. "Yes, you just had your skin stabbed a hundred _thousand_ times by a-a needle." Stiles went on to tell him. He was trying not to think about it and get sick just at the image. It was bad enough that he had passed out in front of Laci, but getting sick in front of her too? He'd be mortified.

Laci wasn't concerned about him and his nausea though. She was worried about her brother more than anything else. He didn't looked so good, and that worried her the most. Something was wrong with him, and she wanted to know what it was. "Yeah, but-ah I don't think it's suppose to feel like this." Scott complained to them as he scratched at the bandage. Laci felt bad for her brother, knowing that tattoos did hurt afterward. She would have thought being a werewolf it wouldn't be the same though. "Oh, god. No, it's definitely not suppose to feel like this." he said in a small panic as he winced in pain. So maybe it is different with werewolves, only not better but worse. "Ah! I got take this thing off." he yelled as he started tearing at the bandage around his arm. He felt like his skin was on fire, and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Laci didn't know what to do other than watch as her brother was in pain. Stiles wasn't doing much better though. He couldn't even stand to watch what was happening. "No, no, no. No, stop. No, stop. Oh please, stop." Stiles complained, refusing to look over at what Scott was doing. It was bad enough that he had to see him get the tattoo, he didn't want to see it if it was doing something weird now. He had to be curious though, and he ended up looking over anyway to see what was going on. "Whoa. Whoa!" he exclaimed as he saw what was happening to Scott's arms. It was healing.

It was actually healing before their very eyes. Laci knew that her brother healed quickly, but she didn't know that that meant tattoos too. Derek had his tattoo on his back, so why didn't that heal like Scott's was doing right now? She didn't understand, and she was pretty sure that neither Stiles or Scott did either. "Oh, no. What?" Scott whined when he realized what was happening to his tattoo. "No, no, come on." he went on as the two bands completely disappeared. "It healed." he said with a disappointed sigh. He couldn't believe that he had a tattoo all of five minutes before it disappeared forever.

Laci was, for one, happy that it was gone. Even if she understood that there was a reason Scott was getting a tattoo, even if he won't tell her what that is, that didn't mean that she had to like the actual tattoo that he had decided to get. If she was being totally honest, she really didn't like it at all, and she was pretty sure that Stiles agreedwith her. "Ah, thank god. I hated it." she blurted out on accident. Just because she didn't like it, didn't mean that she was going to tell her brother that she didn't. She looked up to see that they were both giving her a look. She blushed almost immediately. "Sorry." she mumbled to herself as she sat back in her seat. Stiles shook his head, chuckling to himself, before turning on the jeep and driving off to head back to the twins' house.

%$#^%$^&%

Laci was staring out the window of the jeep. Stiles and Scott were talking about Allison, and she really didn't feel like talking about that again. At least Scott knew if she cared about him or not still. Laci didn't have a clue where her and Isaac stood, or even if they stood any chance at all anymore. She hadn't heard from him all summer, and that hurt. Of course, she didn't know that Isaac had been sitting outside of her bedroom window every night since finding out about the alphas. Scott knew that he was there, but he never said anything to his sister about it. He knew that Isaac didn't want her to know.

She was staring at her phone, as if she was expecting for him to suddenly call her or text her for some reason. She knew that he wouldn't. Just because they were starting school the next morning, didn't mean it would change anything. They would still be on a break. She just hoped that he was okay whatever he was doing. "Oh, my god. Oh,god." Scott suddenly blurted out in a panic. Both Laci and Stiles were confused on what he was freaking out about until they saw who was in the car beside them; Lydia and Allison. "Can we just drive, please Stiles?" Scott begged his best friend. All he wanted to do was get out of there and be as far away from the girls as possible.

He had been doing so good all summer, especially since Laci almost always came home smelling like her. He had been good though and he had stayed away like she had wanted him to. He didn't call, or text, or even spy on her like Isaac had been doing with Laci. He had been the good ex-boyfriend and had given her the space she needed, and this is how god repays him? Fate was just cruel to him. "Nah, it's a red light." Stiles told him as he gave the girls a small wave, trying to be friendly. "I think we should talk to her. I think we should say something." he went on to tell him. He didn't see the harm in them talking to each other, it has been four months after all.

"No." Scott said out firmly.

Stiles, as if he was trying to make it worse, reached over Scott trying to roll down the window so he could call over to the girls. Laci couldn't help but laugh as Scott fought to push him back so he couldn't get to the window and make him look like an idiot. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work and Stiles was able to get to the window. "Oh, my god, dude. No!" Scott groan in embarrassment as his friend managed to lower the window.

"Hey!" Stiles called out.

And just like that, Lydia had pressed the gas and hauled ass out of there. She didn't care about the red light anymore, there was no way they were ruining her date, not to mention setting Allison back. Scott looked horrified staring at the spot they the car had just been in while Laci was holding back her laughter in the back seat. Stile was shocked as well, but he was trying to look on the bright side of things for his best friend's sake. "No, probably didn't see us." he told him, even if they all knew that he was lying. "Whoa, hey! Ow! What the hell, Laci!?" he suddenly shouted when Laci reached up and swatted the back of his head. She hadn't done that in months, and she had forgotten how fun it was.

"You're such an idiot!" she called back, trying to be on her brother's side at least a little bit.

She still hadn't completely forgiven Allison for what she had done to Isaac and tried to do to Derek, but they didn't hate each other. Things were still awkward between them, but they tolerated each other for Lydia's sake. She looked up to see that the light had finally turned green and soon they were driving again. Unfortunately, they were no driving behind the girls in their own car. "What are you doing?" Scott asked him, as if he was doing the stupidest thing that he could ever be doing. Which confused Stiles and Laci both since all he was doing was driving, like Scott had wanted him to do a minute ago.

"Driving." Stiles told him.

Scott looked at him in disbelief. It was like he couldn't believe that Stiles and Laci weren't getting what was so wrong with that. And right now, neither of them did. All Stiles was doing was driving. So they had to share the road with Lydia's car, neither of them saw what was so wrong about that. Apparently Scott did though. "We're right behind them." he pointed out to the two of them as if it was the most obvious thing for them to see. Which, to him, it really was the most obvious.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" Stiles asked him.

He was all for helping his friend, but this was just ridiculous right now. All they were doing was driving behind the girls. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. It was a small road that didn't have any turns on it. Scott was in a panic though. "I-I-I don't want it to look like we're following them." he told them as he looked between the car ahead of them and Stiles who was currently driving the jeep.

Laci rolled her eyes as she popped her head out between the to of them. He brother could be such a pain sometimes, now being one of those times. He could make something as small as driving behind someone be like this big horrifying ordeal. "Well what do you want him to do, Scotty? Stop in the middle of the road?" she snapped back to her brother. She wasn't serious at all, but she should have known better to think that she could say that and get away scratch free when it came to the two on either side of her.

"I don't know! Anything." Scott snapped back.

She should have known that if it wasn't Scott who took her seriously, that it would be Stiles who did it instead. He had had enough with Scott and slammed on the brakes. Laci yelped, not having any warning as she fall back into her seat with a small whiplash. "Oh, my god! I didn't mean that literally, Stiles!" she snapped at her other friend as she rubbed the back of her head. Unfortunately, she didn't even notice that her phone had fallen onto the floor of the jeep. The three looked ahead to see that Lydia's car was slowing to a stop as well, which left the three confused when they just sat there.

Laci was the only one to notice something coming toward them from the other direction. She couldn't make out what it was until it had hit Lydia's windshield head on. It was a deer. The three of them all jumped in shocked before hurrying to get out of the jeep. As Laci climbed out of the jeep, she didn't realize that her phone had started to ring, Isaac's name flashing on the screen to show that it was him. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just the fact that a deer had just run into Lydia's car on purpose.


	93. Stolen My Heart

You have no idea how great it is to wake up to so many reviews! You guys are all awesome and so sweet! Thanks so much! I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 92

%#%#%#$^

Come the next morning, Laci McCall wasn't among the many, her brother included, getting ready for their first day of junior year. She was sleeping in the most uncomfortable chair ever made beside Isaac's hospital bed. She had found out when they had gotten back in the jeep that their mom had been the one to call her on Isaac's phone. Isaac had gotten really hurt and was staying over night until his surgery. Stiles had driven her to the hospital, and she hasn't left his side since. She didn't want to risk something else happening to him and her not being there to help him like she hadn't before.

Isaac had been awake for an hour now, and all he wanted to do was watch Laci sleep. At first he had been surprised, but he had gotten over the shock of her being there and just decided that he needed to be happy that she was there at all. She still cared about him, and that was all he needed to know. There was still hope for them, and that was enough for him to know that he needed to start fighting for her to come back to him. "I know that look. My ex husband use to give me the same look before he left." a voice said out as they came into the room. Isaac jumped a mile, in which he regretted almost instantly as he groaned and held his side.

Melissa McCall winced, mumbling a quick apology as she closed the door behind her. She hadn't meant to scare him. The poor kid was already hurt enough as it was. He didn't need her helping make it worse. She glanced at her sleeping daughter and sighed. "She's been here since I called her. She refused to go home last night." she told him as she checked his vitals on the machines behind him. Isaac looked over at her and sighed. He hadn't seen a lot of her over the summer, and he had missed her so much. She looked different. She had cut her hair and was styling it differently. She was a little tanner, probably from being out in the sun so much over the past couple of months.

He had seen her at night when he stayed outside of her window, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't able to get a good look at her like he was now, and it had always been too dark to really see anything. Now here she was, right in front of him. He flinched when he felt Melissa's cold hands on his side. "Sorry, I'm just going to check to see if you're, you know, still healing." she explained to him as she lifted up the bandages. She was still amazed upon seeing how different it looked as to how bad it had been last night. "Yeah. Yeah, it's healing, visibly. Wow. Th-they can't see this. Nobody can see this." she told him as she watched as his side was healing right before her very eyes. Even if it was kind of amazing to see, it was very bad right now in this moment.

"Cover it. Cover it up." Isaac told her quietly as he looked outside.

He couldn't risk anyone seeing that he was healing. He couldn't even risk the suspicions that would raise if anyone saw Laci's mom looking at an open, uncovered, wound as bad as his should have been. "I-I . . . I don't think that's going to matter. You're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously going to be very confusing for a lot of people." she explained to him, letting him know just how bad all of this was. A lot of this could wrong if the wrong person saw what was happening to Isaac.

"Can't you do something?" Isaac whispered to her as he looked down at his now covered wound.

Melissa looked surprised. She wasn't use to any of this yet. She was still getting use to her own son being a werewolf, and now her daughter's ex-boyfriend, who was also a werewolf, was looking for her to help? She didn't even know what she could do. "Me do something? I'm relatively new . . . to all of this." she told him. "There's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door. It hell just getting Laci in here." she pointed out to him as she motioned to the closed door. It hadn't been easy getting the sheriff to let Laci in for the night. They were just lucky that Stiles's dad was a sucker when it came to Laci in tears.

"Did you try calling Derek?" Isaac asked her.

"Like five times." she told him with a nod of her head.

She didn't know what else she could do. It wasn't like she could wheel him out of here and have no one notice. There were cameras that would catch them, not to mention the police were standing right outside the door. With Derek not answering, there wasn't anything else she could do. "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" she asked him, fully meaning not to be serious. She didn't actually expect him to have anyone that he could call for help. She really had to learn not to expect anything when it came to all of this werewolf business. She was just going to be wrong all the time.

"Yeah."

Isaac wasn't the one to answer her though. They both turned to see that Laci had woken up at some point during the conversation. Isaac felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing her now awake and looking at him. It had been months since he had seen her brown eyes, and they were just as beautiful as they had been before. "Call Scott." she told her mom. She knew that if Derek wasn't here to help, then it would have to be her brother. She knew that Isaac trusted him, and she knew that if it wasn't going to be Derek, it had to be Scott. It didn't matter if he wanted out, Isaac needed his help.

Melissa nodded and left to go make the call, which left Laci alone with Isaac. The room was silent for a minute before Isaac cleared his throat. He couldn't just sit there and waste this chance to talk to her. "So, um, h-how was your, um, yo-your summer?" Isaac asked her nervously as his eyes darted around. He didn't know why he was stuttering, it had to be an old habit he couldn't break when he was nervous. She always made him so nervous, especially after not seeing her for a couple of months. She just had that effect on him, whether he was a werewolf or not.

She laid up more in the chair and fixed her shirt, it had gotten twisted around in her sleep. He noticed her fixing her hair, even though it was already as fixed as it was going to get. It was a nervous habit of hers that he remembered. He smiled weakly to himself, he made her as nervous as she did him. That had to be a good sign, right? It had to be. "It, um, it was fine. Uh, how was, um, w-was yours?" she asked him as she rubbed her arm just as nervously. He shrugged, not wanting to go into detail about it, especially here. He didn't know who could be listening, and he wasn't about to risk it.

He was lost at words now. All summer he had been playing over this moment in his head, what he would say to her if he ever got the chance again. Now here she was, alone with him after four months, and he couldn't think of anything to say to her. The irony of that is just cruel in his mind. He had to say something, or else she was just gonna leave. He didn't think he'd ever get a chance like this with her alone again. He needed to speak actual words to her before he loft his chance to again. "I miss you." he blurted out before he could think twice about it. He didn't know why he just blurted that out, but he wasn't lying. He did miss her, and he wanted her to know that.

He wanted her to know that things would be different, that he'd treat her better. He didn't take the scare well, and he took it out on the wrong person. She didn't deserve the cold shoulder or the attitude from him. She was the last person who deserved it. He really missed her this past summer though. He missed talking to her, spending time with her, kissing her until he couldn't breathe. Every time her saw her around town, it felt like his heart tore a little more because he knew he couldn't say anything to her or do anything. He could only watch her, and even that was pushing it.

She didn't know what to say back though. She blushed and looked away from him. Hearing him say that just made things harder. She wanted to be with him probably as bad as her twin wanted to be with Allison again, but she couldn't take it if things went back to how they were before. She hated how he couldn't look at her, let alone be with her. She felt like she had done something wrong, and she hadn't. She didn't want to go back to that again, and that was what was keeping her from throwing her arms around him, asking him to get back together with her. "Isaac, I don't . . ." she trailed off when the door to his room opened and a nurse came inside of the room. Laci blushed, knowing that they had been overheard, and looked away as she got up. "I'll, um, go try Derek again. Maybe he'll answer for me." she told Isaac as she wiped her eyes and got up from her chair. She straightened her clothes, slipping on her sandals as she got ready to leave.

Isaac looked hurt and like he wanted to say something to her when she gave him a weak smile before leaving the room. She couldn't get out of the room faster and that was what killed him the most. He didn't want to hurt her, but he did want her back no matter what the cost was. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the nurse was injecting something into his IV. "What is that?" he asked her. He glanced back at the door, as if trying to call Laci back with his mind. Not that she'd actually hear him, but her bad timing would really help right about now.

"Just an anesthetic." the lady told him with a smug smile.

She had gotten his attention back, that was for sure. He didn't like how she had said that to him. He knew that he had surgery, but he was fine. He had healed up, and he couldn't let the doctors see that. He glanced back at the door again. Laci really needed to come back from the hallway now. "We don't want you getting in the way again." she told him, getting his attention back again. He looked suddenly scared at realization hit him hard. His vision was starting to blur though, and he could feel himself falling unconscious. He strained to look at the floor, only to feel his heart jump at the sight of her bare feet, her nails long and sharp. He looked back up, the look of fear clear in his eyes. He wanted to call out for help, but his throat wasn't working. "Count along with me, Isaac." she told him smugly before she held up her hand. "One." she said raisin one finger with a sharp wolf nail. "Two." she said as she raised another. "Three." she told him more demonically as her eyes changed to red. He tried to fight against the sleep, but he couldn't help it as he fell unconscious.

#%$##%^$

Laci was waiting in Isaac's room alone when Scott found her. Isaac had been taken into surgery while she was out trying to get ahold of Derek, which had been a fail. She knew that she could have gone to school, but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him here. He didn't have anyone, and she wasn't about to break her promise to him now. She was going to be here for him, whether she liked it or not. "Hey, Isaac . . . Laci?" she looked up to see that it was just Scott. "What are you . . . where's Isaac?" he asked as he realized that his werewolf friend wasn't in the room, only his sister. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, but he really needed to get Isaac out of here before things got any worse.

She glanced at the bed confused as she got up. She didn't know what the problem was. She was hoping that the doctors would just see it as a mix up when they saw that Isaac wasn't hurt and then bring him back to his room. Obviously, it didn't look like it was going to be as easy as that by the expression Scott had on his face. "He was just brought down to surgery. He'll probably be sent back up when they realize . . ." she trailed off as her brother took off before she could finish. She hurried to put on her sandals as she raced after him. "Scott? Scott, wait up!" she called out as she caught up to him and fell in step with him. If something was wrong with Isaac, she wanted to help.

The two twins were quick to get in the elevator. They needed to get to Isaac before someone else, someone who wanted to hurt him, did. Scott knew that this could be nothing, but he didn't want to risk it. He glanced at his sister and sighed, he couldn't risk Isaac for her sake either. He knew that she would blame herself if anything happened to him. The doors to the elevator were just about shut when a walking stick suddenly shot out in between them, stopping them from fully shutting. Scott held the doors open to let the middle aged man blind man inside. The twins shared an awkward look but stayed silent. "Would you hit the button for the second floor please?" he asked them. Scott gawked like an idiot until Laci nudged his hard in the side. Scott went to press the button, but paused when he realized that the second floor button was already pressed because that was where they were going.

He shot Laci a confused look, not knowing what to do. She rolled her eyes and reached past him to press the button again. The man thanked them just seconds after the ding went off and the doors closed again. An awkward silence fell over them on the ride down, but the twins managed to make it out alright. They were relieved when they got to their floor though and the doors opened to let them out. Laci walked out first, Scott intending on following out after her before the british man's walking stick shot out in front of him. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" he asked her brother.

The twins shared a nervous look before the man rested his hand on her brother's shoulder, not even waiting for an answer. Scott muttered out a quick 'um, sure,' before he helped him out of the elevator. Laci motioned that she'd go on ahead. He nodded as he helped the blind man down the hall slowly. Laci sighed, giving her twin a sympathetic look, before taking off down the hallway. Thankfully Scott didn't take long to care up to her, seeing as she had no idea where to look. "I've got his scent. Come on." he told her as he motioned her toward another hallway. She nodded and the to hurried down the hall.

They could only speed walk, seeing as they didn't want to draw attention, but they were in a rush. Laci checked the rooms as they passed by them. Scott stayed on the scent of their friend before he caught it. He was close by, but something was off. He picked up his pace slightly as he rounded a corner before coming to a stop completely. Laci hadn't been looking and ended up bumping into him. She was about to ask him why he had stopped when she saw what he was looking at. Someone was bring Isaac into the elevator. Her eyes widened when she saw Scott suddenly sharpen his claws and take off running towards the elevator the man had Isaac in.

She hurried to follow, but unlike her brother, she wasn't able to make it into the elevator in time. She hit the doors in frustration before glancing to see which floor they were going to next. She saw that it was only one floor up and took off up the stairs. It didn't take long to get to the next door up, and soon enough she was tugging it open only to run right into Derek. A breath of relief left her lips as she gave him a weak smile. "About time you showed up." she told him as she caught her breath. He shot her a look, about to retort against her snark before both of their attentions turned to the now opening doors.

"I'm the alpha." the man growled to her brother.

She felt her heart stop at the sight of the man, who was now wolf-ed out like her twin, choking her brother. Isaac was still unconscious in his wheel chair, obviously being no help to her brother. Derek didn't waste any time in moving forward and digging his claws into the alpha's back, paralyzing him for the moment. He dropped Scott with a growl of pain. He was still trapped in place by Derek. "So am I." the younger alpha told him before he tossed him out of the elevator and sent him flying down the hallway. He seemed pleased with himself as he saw that he had done it.

Laci pushed past him and hurried to Isaac's side. She needed to make sure that the man hadn't hurt him. Both Derek and Scott looked over to her fawning over Isaac. Derek, even months after accepting that she wouldn't be his, still looked hurt upon seeing how much she loved Isaac. Even when they were broken up, she still loved him. He cleared his throat and looked over at Scott. "Aren't you two suppose to be in school?" he asked him, trying to be sarcastic to the younger wolf. He was trying to brush off the jealous feeling inside of him by using some kind of humor. Scott groaned as he slumped against the wall. Derek shook his head though, they didn't have time for this. "Help me get him out of here." he told him as he moved past Laci to get to his beta. With the help of Scott, they both carried Isaac out. Laci stayed behind to fill her mom in and help her come up with a reason Isaac was no longer in need of surgery and no longer actually in the hospital.


	94. Ready To Move On?

I know this is a really short chapter, but don't worry. The next two will be a lot longer! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 93

Laci was trailing behind Scott and Stiles, checking her phone for the thousandth time since they had started walking. Isaac and her had been texting for the past few days, him checking in to tell her that he was alright. Sometimes it would just be them talking, like how it use to be before everything went wrong. She liked it, and she was falling back into habit of talking to him all the time. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing though. She wasn't about to back out now though just because she was scared. ". . . so tonight, no Allison, no Lac-Lydia, and no Isaac." Stiles said out as he snatched her phone out of her hand. She gasped in surprise, not believing that he just did that. "Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles announced to the twins as he pocketed Laci's cell phone into his pocket. He hated seeing his friends so down in the dumps, and he just wanted it to stop already.

Laci sighed, she didn't want to move on from Isaac, and she was pretty sure that Scott didn't want to move on from Allison either. Stiles was trying though, so she couldn't get mad at him for doing it. Maybe he was right though, maybe she did need to back off a little with him. All it was, was texting. That didn't mean he wanted to get back together with her. For all she knew, he was just being nice because she was worried about him. "You're right." she blurted out, taking both of the boys by surprise. Neither expected her to be the first to agree with what Stiles was telling them.

"You're right I'm right." Stiles said out, trying to be excited as he came out of his daze.

He hadn't thought that Laci would be the twin to agree with him. As far as he knew, she and Isaac were getting back on track since their break up. He didn't know why they had broken up in the first place, and he knew that Scott didn't either, but they both knew well enough to leave that stuff to the girls. He was pretty sure he and Scott didn't want to know. Scott glanced back at his sister to see if she was serious about this. He could tell that she wasn't, but at least she was trying. He looked down at the buzzing phone in his hand to see that Allison was texting him. A big part of him wanted to stop everything and answer, but he knew that he couldn't. "Moving on." he said out to his friends as he pressed the ignore button and pocketed his own phone. He gave the two beside him a weak smile, telling them that he was fine.

Stiles looked at the twins and sighed. His eyes flickered to Laci and softened for a moment as he took her in. She looked beautiful tonight, but then again, she always looked beautiful in his eyes. He knew that she was hurt though and shook his head. He was getting over her, or at least he had been trying to all summer. The first month had been the hardest, especially since he couldn't get the image of her kissing him out of his head. She was never going to see him how he wants her to, and he had to except that now. "Onward, and upward." he told them as his smile returned to him. He wasn't going to let his thoughts of Laci bum out his mood tonight. He wasn't going to let it.

"Let's do this." Scott said out to his two friends.

Laci forced a smile as she nodded her head in agreement. She could go to a party and have kind of fun without Isaac there with her. She had done it before, and she never had a problem before. She liked having someone there that would ask her to dance just because they knew she wanted. She missed having that person who would stand with her and make her relax and feel like she belonged there. "That's what I'm talking about."she snapped back from her thoughts at the sound of Stiles' voice. She looked up to see him holding up his hand, waiting for her to slap it. She just rolled her eyes, shaking her head, before moving past them to walk up the walk way towards the house. She heard the sound of hands slapping and knew that Scott must have given in and gave Stiles a slap five.

She rolled her eyes upon listening to them talking about their breaths. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that she was friends with them. Other times they surprised her though and reminded her exactly why she was. She sighed as Stiles moved ahead of her and held the door open for her. A weak smile was sent to him as she moved inside, Scott and Stiles being quick to following her in. With a quick look around, Laci decided that this was going to be like any other party she had ever been to, only with the only people she knew being her twin brother and their best friend.

"Stiles! H-hi." a voice said out to their quirky friend.

Stiles as he spotted the strawberry blond coming towards him. He stilled remembered how good their friendship had been when they were younger. It was a shame she moved across town and had to go to a new school. She certainly did grow up to look hot, that was for sure, he thought to himself as he got a brief look over at her. "Hey, there's the birthday gir-" he was cut off as the girl crashed her lips onto his. His eye shot open in shock as both McCall twin's jaw dropped. They were as surprised as Stiles was about this, though from the look of it, Stiles certainly wasn't complaining.

"So glad that you made it." she told him.

"Me too." Stiles said back, still in shock from the kiss.

Laci and Scott were just as surprised as he was though. That had been the last thing any of them had expected to happen when they were on the way here. Especially since it was Stiles who she had kissed. Not that Stiles wasn't a good guy, or kisser. Laci had to admit, having actual hair was working for him in her opinion. "Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." she asked him, knowing that she had Stiles wrapped around her finger and up to doing anything she wanted him to do.

"Yes." Stiles said as he came out of his daze and shook his head frantically.

The twins watched as she pulled Stiles away from them. If Stiles could get a girl the second he got here, it couldn't be that hard for them to find someone too. Besides, maybe they could use the fact that no one knows them here to their advantage. Laci felt guilty just thinking that though. Isaac wasn't going to be that easy to replace, not even for a night. She knew that her brother was thinking the same thing about Allison. "Did that just actually happen?" Scott asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts. He probably didn't even realize that she wasn't even paying attention to the party anymore.

"Yeah, I think it did." she told him.

The twins moved more into the house, taking in the rest of the party. They could see that it went outside, where there was no doubt another few dozen people. Scott noticed the girl who had been talking to the girl that was now with Stile, her friend no doubt. "Hey." he said up to her. Laci held back a laugh as the girl looked her brother over and snorted before walking off.

Laci couldn't help the laughter dying to come out. Scott, who had been thinking he was all that all summer, had been shut down. That had to hurt his ego and knock him down a peg or two. She wondered his her brother felt about that. He didn't looked very pleased, and not to mention, confused. "Ooo, ouch. You just got burned." she giggled to her twin beside her. She couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. She just needed to get it out before she cracked and took it too far. She knew Scott wouldn't appreciate the jokes, but she needed to get at least one in before the moment had passed.

He rolled his eyes at his twin, he should have seen that coming. She never let a moment to pass her by where she could make fun of him. She got a kick out of him getting embarrassed, but he figured that was just a sister thing. "Shut up." he told her just before his phone started buzzing again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was another missed text from Allison."It's Allison. She says she needs to talk to us. Her and Lydia are about to pull up outside." he told her as he read the text she had sent him. He was already heading back outside before she could answer him. Laci huffed before hurrying to follow her brother out, leaving Stiles to whatever he was doing with that girl.

They were walking outside just as the girls parked in front of the house. The four met each other half way on the walk way to the house. Whatever this was about, it couldn't be good by the look on Allison's face. Laci looked between Allison and her brother and saw the nervous look in her brother's eyes. He had no more of a clue as to what this was about then she did, and Laci wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "This is the talk we were going to have, is it?" Scott asked her as he looked between her and Lydia nervously. Laci glanced at him confused, not knowing that Allison had asked him to talk at all.

Allison shook her head, only confusing the twins even more. Laci looked at Lydia for any kind of hint as to what this was. She just shook her head and shrugged though. She didn't know much more about what was going on then they did. Allison was the only one who thought something strange was going on. "I need to show you guys something." the brunette told the twins before she showed them the strange bruise that girl had given both herself and Lydia the other day at school when she was looking for Scott. Scott looked at it strangely before glancing at his sister. This couldn't be a good thing.


	95. Being There For Her

Thanks for the reviews! I've been debating all day if Laci shoud be at the bank with Derek, Scott and Allison or loft with Stiles, Isaac, and Peter. What do you all think? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owers.

Chapter 94

$#%$#%^$

Laci had wanted to go check on Isaac, he had told her that Peter was going to try and get his memories back. Just the fact that Peter was going to do it, freaked her out beyond imagination. Derek and Scott didn't want her there though, so she had gone to school with Stiles, meeting her brother on the way inside of the school. They were meeting him there since he was leaving before school started. Scott had gone to school early so he and the girls could meet with Derek to see if he knew what the marks on their arms meant. Stiles and Laci waited outside until he came and got them. "Okay, what would a pack of alpha's want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked him as they walked into the school together.

Scott had just finished filling them in on what Derek had told them. Laci knew that Peter was going to try and get memories out of Isaac, but she wasn't sure if it was actually going to work or not. From the way Scott had worded it, it sounded that it hadn't worked as well as they had hoped that it would. She just hoped that Isaac was okay. "I'm not sure it's them that they want." Scott told them, bringing her back from her thoughts. He knew that Derek thought the same as him. There was more than what it seemed going on with this pack. They wouldn't have tried so hard to kill Isaac in the hospital if it was just about keeping Erica and Boyd.

That would only leave Derek. They were here for the new alpha. Laci wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse about the situation. She didn't want Derek in trouble anymore than she wanted Scott or Isaac in it. Just because he was an alpha and stronger than them, didn't mean he couldn't be hurt just like they could be. "Okay, so what like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles asked back to him, just wanting to understand this better. When he didn't answer, Laci to turned to see what was happening.

She followed his eyes to see him staring at the new twins. Lydia had told her all about them since she had missed school the other day while she was at the hospital with Isaac. According to her, they were the hottest things to come to the school and she had to have one. Leave it to Lydia to make them sound like new toys, Laci thought to herself. "Hey, Scott." she said to get her brother's attention as she snapped her fingers. He looked at her confused, snapping back from his thoughts. "They're the new twins of Beacon Hills. Lydia was telling me about them yesterday." she explained to him. She was curious to find out what had just happened to her brother, but she wasn't going to push. At least not right now.

"You two coming?" Stiles asked them.

The twins shared a look, worry in Laci's case. She was worried about her brother and what was going on in his head. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She knew that just from the look on her brother's face. He wasn't going to tell her either, and she knew that before he even had to say it. He never liked telling her anything that had to do with this stuff, she always just found out on her own, or someone else told her. "Actually, um, I don't have business class with you guys. When we were getting our classes last year, Isaac and I had picked one class to do together. I have an art class." she told them, just remembering that like the past two years, her and boys didn't have the same schedules again. She looked away, remembering how she and Isaac had fought about it for a week before finally settling for both of them to take an art class. The boys nodded their head, each giving her a hug before heading off toward their next class.

#%$%^$

Laci was waiting for her art class to start. Four other guys had asked to sit next to her, but she just rejected each and every one of them. Isaac was going to come back eventually, and she was hoping that sitting next to him would help them stay friend, if not go back to being more than that. "Let me guess, you're saving this for Isaac?" a voice said out to her. She looked up, only to find Lydia and Allison standing there. Allison was giving her a weak smile, knowing what Laci was going through. She was going through almost the same thing with Scott. She just wished that things were better between them so they could get through it together like they would have been able to a few months ago.

Laci didn't want to answer her question. She didn't want to sound pathetic, saving a seat for a guy who wasn't even here, let alone her boyfriend anymore. Allison sighed, knowing that it wasn't her place to say anything. She moved on and took the empty seat behind her, thinking that Lydia would follow and take the one beside her. Only, she didn't. "Well, he's being the idiot who isn't coming to school. He doesn't get to be able to pick his own seat if he isn't here to do it." she told her as she made a point in sitting in the seat besides Laci. Both girls looked at her in surprise, not knowing how to respond to that. Lydia looked confused at why they were talking to her like that. "What? I'm being a good friend here. The last thing Laci needs is Isaac being so close to her. She needs to move on from him, not get sucked in more." she explained to them both. In her mind, she wasn't doing anything wrong by taking the seat that was meant for Isaac.

If she was doing anything, she was helping Laci move on from Isaac. She wasn't taking into consideration that maybe Laci didn't want to move on from Isaac. Maybe she wanted him back, and maybe he wanted her back too. Allison could tell that Laci wasn't anywhere close to wanting to move on from Isaac. That was the last thing she wanted to do. "Look, Lydia, maybe she doesn't want to move on from Isaac. Maybe she wants to try again with him but doesn't know how to tell him. She could saving the seat for him because it'll give them a chance to talk about things and see where they stand." Allison told their blond friend. She hadn't meant to make this about herself, but Laci knew that she wasn't talking about her and Isaac anymore. She was talking about herself and Scott.

Laci fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was trying to move on from what happened last year, and that included making peace with Allison. It hard for her to just forgive her and forget about it though. She had tried to kill Isaac and Derek, and she almost had. Her mom had tried to kill her brother, and she would have too if Derek hadn't stepped in. God, her grandfather, who at one point she idolized, tried to kill them all. He had almost killed her and Isaac in the locker room too. That wasn't going to be forgotten over a summer. The fact that she broke her brother's heart too wasn't helping her case either. "Yeah, I'm still here." she told them both, reminding them that she was still there while they were talking about her and her relationship. "And if Isaac and I decide to do anything, it's not up to either of you. I need to get out of here." she snapped at them both as she packed up her things in a hurry before basically running out of the class.

She made it as far as she could before she broke down. She tried taking deep breathes as she held onto the wall for support. She felt sick and like her legs were going to give out. She had been keeping everything bottled up for weeks now since the break up, and one conversation with Lydia and Allison, and she was ready to break and crumble down to millions of little pieces. If art class without Isaac there was going to be this hard, she didn't want to find out how it would be if he was, was going to be. "Oh, god, why can't this be easy?" she muttered to herself before taking another deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't be an emotional wreck, not at school where people could see her.

She just needed to take a walk to clear her thoughts before she went back to class. She couldn't handle being so close to those two right now. She especially didn't want Allison to see her break. "Laci?" someone called out to her. She jumped and looked up to see a confused Stiles at the end up the hallway. His dad and two other officers were standing around him, obviously here on official business. Stiles' eyes were full of concern and focused on her though. He moved around his dad as she shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she started toward him. "Lace, what's wr-whoa," he was cut off as she threw her arms around him and just launched herself into his arms. Stiles was shocked looking at her until he could hear her crying. He snapped out of it and held onto her, letting her cry into his shirt.

She didn't know what had happened. She was calming herself down, she had tried so hard not to cry, yet here she was, crying her eyes out into Stiles' shoulder. He didn't seem to care though. He just held onto her and let her cry. He lifted his head up to see that people inside of the class were watching them, Scott being among them. He was confused and worried for his sister. He mouthed 'what's wrong?' to him, but Stiles could only shrug. He didn't know what had happened to that girl, or what was happening with Laci right now. "Hey, hey, hey, shh. I've got you. You're okay, Lace. I've got you." he whispered to her as her smoothed back her hair, trying to comfort her. It wasn't helping that he didn't know what was wrong with her though. It would be a lot of help if she told him what was wrong with her. He had a feeling it had something to do with Isaac though. God, he wished that he wasn't right.

#%$#%^$%^

By the end of the day, the three were heading out toward the cars. Scott was going to ride back on his new dirt bike while Stiles drove Laci back in his jeep. Stiles had walked around the school with her, thanks to his dad talking Finnstock into letting them, around the school before he walked her back to her class and then went back to his own class. Now the trio was all together, but she refused to talk about it when one of them asked her what her break down had been about. "So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked his friend as they rounded another corner. Stiles had been filling them in on what his dad had pulled him out of class originally for before Laci showed up.

The girl at the party, Heather, who they had thought just stood Stiles up, was really missing now. Unfortunately, Stiles was the last one to have seen her. Now, of course, the first suspect was the alpha pack. They couldn't see the motive behind it though. It was just too random to make sense. "That doesn't make any sense, Stiles." she told him as they continued down the hall together. They were all trying to make sense of it, but the only one that made any kind of sense was the alpha pack angle, and even that was far fetched.

Stiles still stood by his theory about the alpha's though. Besides, the last thing that they needed was another big bad in town causing trouble. This alpha pack was bad enough for them to deal with. "Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles told them. Laci shot him a look, wondering how that mattered at all. She doubt this particular pack would just make an effort to kidnap a girl at the party that was done in the wine cellar. Not to mention that Scott would have felt them there. Besides, a woman who doesn't wear wear shoes, and not to mention that none of there were teenagers. They wouldn't blend in at a party.

It wasn't just that that didn't make sense to the twins though. They couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. The alpha's had no reason to randomly grab some girl from a party. Stiles might know her, but none of the wolves did. There was no leverage there. Especially if they were trying to get to Derek. "Yeah, but what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked him, trying to get his friend to see how his theory didn't fit with everything else that they knew. Granted, that wasn't a lot, but with what they did? This didn't fit with it.

Laci studied their friend for a minute. He didn't care if it was the alphas or something else that had taken Heather. He just wanted to know that she was alright and bring her home, just like he would if it was her who was missing. "Scott, I don't know. I don't care, alright?" he snapped at her brother. She knew that she was right. All he cared about was finding this girl and making sure that she was okay. "This girl, our moms were best friends. We use to take freaking bubble bathes together when we were three, no comments from the peanut gallery on that. We gotta find her." he explained to them both. He wanted Scott to understand where he was coming from, and he knew he had by the look on his face now.

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott told them, as if it was that easy.

Laci knew that it wasn't going to be just that easy. Derek had told Scott that it hadn't worked as well as they had hoped this morning with Peter. They didn't know any other ways they could get the memories out of him. Apparently, Stiles was just as confused as she was about this. "How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it." he reminded him. "You know any other werewolf's with a better trick?" he asked him, even if he and Laci both knew that he was only being sarcastic about it. They didn't really expect for Scott to have an answer.

Scott stopped short as an idea hit him. He knew the perfect way to get Isaac's memory back, or at least he knew the perfect person who could do it. He wasn't sure why none of them hadn't thought of them before. He didn't know why_ he _hadn't thought about it before. It would have saved them all a lot of time. "Maybe not a werewolf, but someone who knows a lot about them." he told them, looking between them to see if they caught onto what he was trying to tell them. "Deacon." he told them when he got confused expressions from them both. A light bulb seemed to go off over Stiles head as he caught on, but Laci only looked worried. It would be great if Isaac got his memory back, but she doubt anything they were going to do wasn't going to put him at risk.


	96. Breaking The Trio

I know, another short chapter. But next chapter will be the last of the episode, and then I'm onto this weeks! Which, Isaac was hilarious in! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 95

#$%^%^$%^

Laci had gone ahead to the animal shelter while Scott and Stiles went to get Isaac and Derek from their loft. Since she was there first, she helped Deacon set everything up. Which meant just getting the bath that was usually for the dogs, ready by putting it into the room and filling it up with cold water. Scott, Stiles, and Derek would be adding in the ice later right before it was time for Isaac to get in. She was on her way out of the room to tell Deacon that she was done when she walked right into Isaac. "Isaac," she gasped, falling back into his arms that had wrapped around her to keep her from falling. She blushed with being so close to him.

He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he looked down at her in surprise. He hadn't known she was back here. He had known that she was here, but he didn't know she was _here_ here, as in this room here. Deacon had said just to come to the back, he didn't say anything about her already being back here. "Um, h-hi." he stuttered out to her, his nerves getting the best of him. He cleared his throat and steadied her before letting her go and taking a step away from her.

She pushed back the look of hurt crossing her face. She didn't want him to see that him doing that had hurt her. If he didn't want to be near her, than he didn't need to be near her. She looked away as she went to move around him. She was found surprised when his hand shot out and grabbed onto her arm to stop her from leaving. "What is it, Isaac? What's wrong?" she asked him confused and worried. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was because of what he was about to do, or if it was because of her. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be her either. She didn't know what that would mean.

He didn't seem to know what to say to her now either. He had gotten her attention, she was in front of him waiting for him to say something to her, yet there was nothing coming out of his mouth. If anything, the inside of his mouth felt dry and his voice was suddenly missing. It was if he couldn't speak anymore. "Uh, um, I . . . are you, um, st-staying?" he just barely managed to get out. He didn't know why he was so nervous to talk to her all of a sudden, but he needed to get over it. He had to get this, anything, _something_ out before the others showed up.

She wasn't sure if he was being rude or not. If he didn't want her here, he could just tell her that he didn't. Then again, he could be asking her just to make sure she was. She couldn't read him as well as she could before. "Do, um, do you want me to?" she asked him. She wanted to hear him say that he wanted her there. She knew that it sounded pathetic, but she just needed to hear him say it. She needed to know once and for all if he still wanted to be with her or not. To her, telling her that he wanted her there would be a sign. She just needed any kind of sign to say there was still a chance. If he didn't, then he would take Lydia's advice and move on once and for all.

He looked hesitant on answering, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know that he wanted to just tell her to stay because he wanted her to. He couldn't get the words out, and he was panicking even more knowing that his door of opportunity was closing right in front of him. "Laci, I . . ." the words seemed to die in his throat then. She looked hurt, taking his not being able to say it as a no. She pulled away from and a wave of panic shot through him as she was leaving. "I want you here!" he blurted out. He had said it, he finally got it out. He had done it. Now all she needed to do was stay.

She paused and looked back at him, as if she was waiting for him to say more. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she was waiting for some reason. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before taking a step closer to her. "Laci, I think that we need to . . ." he was cut off as the sound of Stiles calling out for Laci was heard. Looked past her to see Deacon letting Scott, Derek, and Stiles inside. ". . . talk." he mumbled out in disappointment, knowing that he had missed his chance to really get anywhere with Laci. He was surprised when she squeezed his hand. "I think you're right, but later." she told him behind letting his hand go and going to see if Deacon needed her to do anything else.

Derek noticed her approaching and straightened up. Scott hadn't mentioned that she would be here. That had bad idea written all over it. She would get upset and they would have to restrain her, and that would only upset Isaac and make him fight them more. That was just something they didn't need right now. "You need to leave." he said out, taking them all by surprise. He hadn't expected her to be here, let alone want to be here. As far as he knew, they were broken up. He had thought that her being at the hospital was a one time thing, and now she was here.

Laci scoffed, as if she was just going to leave. Isaac wanted her to stay. She wasn't about to ruin their chance because Derek was being an ass. She looked back at the room to see a nervous Isaac watching them. He didn't want her to leave, but he wasn't going to fight Derek on it. She looked away when she realized that. "Fine. I'll see you at home then, Scotty." she told them as she grabbed her stuff angrily and stormed out, pushing past Derek on her way out of the room. Isaac looked after her, wanting to call out, but he didn't. There was nothing he could say, Derek's word was final.

#%#$#^

Laci had ended up staying at Lydia's house for the night. She didn't want to Scott and Stiles after what happened at Deacon's. They hadn't even tried to help her out with getting Derek to back off on her leaving. And to make it worse, since Lydia's car was still in the shop, she was stuck riding to school with Allison. She tried to ignore Allison during the drive, but their conversation was one that interested her. It was about the mark that had been on their arms the other night. Apparently it wasn't just any mark, it was a logo for a bank. "So, mystery girl leaves a bruise on our arms that turns out to be a logo for a bank?" Lydia said out as the three of them got out of the car together. "What she try to do, give up investment advise?" she laughed, mocking the stranger who had given them the bruises in the first place as she shut her door to the car.

Allison knew that it wasn't going to be that easy with this bank though. Laci looked over her shoulder to see the name of the bank. She had been in town a lot longer than the huntress has been. She looked the paper over before she found the name. "Not at this bank. It's been closed for years." Laci said out as she recognized the name. "It was robbed a couple of years ago and go shut down. Why would the girl leave that logo on you?" she asked them both as she looked between them both. Allison went on to grab something for school from the trunk of her car.

"Why aren't you telling Scott?" Lydia asked Allison as they watched her opening her trunk and grabbing her bag.

That wasn't what caught Laci's eye though. It was the bolt cutters. That was a strange thing to have in your car, especially for a teenage girl. Laci gave her a strange look, trying to figure out what it could possibly be for. "Because according to _someone_," she start, sounding bitter as she mentioned Derek. "I need to find something real." she told them, biting back a scoff. She obviously was still upset with Derek. Laci was caught off guard when she had suddenly slammed the trunk shut. It's not like she was . . . and then Laci knew what the bolt cutters were going to be for. Or, at least, she had a hunch. "Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school." Allison said to their blond friend as the three girls head on inside of the school together. Laci had enough a hunch what her 'errand' could be.

"Laci! Laci, hey!"

She paused and looked back to see Stiles waving to her, a nervous Scott giving her a weak smile beside him. She looked hesitant, she wanted to tell him about Allison, but then again, she didn't want to talk to either of them. She started to walk towards them, but stopped the moment she heard her name be called from the other direction. She looked back to see that Lydia and Allison were waiting for her. "Lace, come on." she hurried her, waving her hand to motion her to get a move on. "We're going to be late for math class." Lydia said out to her, snapping her from her thoughts. She hesitated, looking over at Scott and Stiles before nodding and hurrying to catch up with them, leaving Scott and Stiles shocked and with dropped jaws. Laci had just chosen Lydia over them. She had broken the trio. Scott couldn't help but think to himself.

Maybe it was for the best?


	97. The Argent Truth

Okay new question! What are your favorite Daci moments? I'm sure you all have at least one. I do not own anything in this story, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 96

%$#%^$^&

Laci had tried to distract herself by practicing her new ballet moves that she had learned over the summer at the studio. Scott was excluding her from the wolf business, saying that it was too business. He said that it was too dangerous for her, but if that was the case, then he wouldn't have let Stiles go with him either. She took out her frustrations in her dancing though. She waited until it was dark before heading home the long way. She knew that she would be going by the old bank if she went this way. She was coming up on it now, and low and behind, who does she see getting out of her car? "Allison!" she called out to her.

She jumped a mile out of her skin at the sound of her name, quickly hiding the bolt cutters behind her back. Laci jogged up to her, giving her a look to tell her that she already caught her read handed. She didn't need to hide it. She huffed when she knew that she was caught, letting her hand drop back down to her side. "You can't tell Scott." she told her, looking around to make sure that no one else was following her. Laci sighed, putting her hands on her hips, she wanted to know what Allison was up to. "Look, I just need to know why that girl wanted Scott to come here." she confessed to her. "So, are you going to rat me out, or are you going to come inside with me?" she asked her, holding up the bolt cutters. She was giving Laci a pointed look, trying to tempt her with the choice she wanted.

Laci bit her lip, debating on what to do. On one hand, this could get them in a lot of trouble with a lot of people, Stiles' dad and her mom for starters. On the other hand, it could be nothing at all and just a dead end. It was an abandoned bank, what was the worst that could happen to them in there? She sighed, giving in as she motioned for her to go on. Teaming up, the two of them managed to cut the chain lock. Laci untangled it around the doors before Allison pushed one of the doors open. The two girls shared a nervous look before heading inside of the abandoned bank together. If only they knew what they were walking into.

Since neither of them had flashlight with them, and neither of them had wolf vision, they were stuck looking around in the dark. There was a couple rays of moonlight breaking, but not enough to give them much to see. Not to mention how cold it was. Both girls tightened their jackets around them. For once Laci was happy she had decided to change before leaving the studio. At least she had sweatpants on now. They both took slow steps as they walked forward slowly, taking in the mess in front of them. Laci couldn't believe how trashed this place was, papers and broken tables everywhere. Not to mention all of the dust and cobwebs everywhere, it was disgusting and creepy as hell.

They were trying to watch their backs as they entered the room more. Neither wanted anything to pop out behind them. Unfortunately, Laci ended up being the one to trip, falling to the floor with an echoing thud. Both girls froze, expecting something to come out of the shadows for them then. When nothing came, Allison quickly helped her up and the two of them hurried along to get away from the creepy lobby. They ended up in a dusty hallway, which was seeming to lead them to nothing. Laci was suddenly shoved to the side, landing hard on the floor as Allison tried to fight their attacker off. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to fight her off for long before she was pinned to the wall. Laci was confused as she realized who is was, Allison just as shocked as her. "Ms. Morrell?" they both said out, both beyond confused on what she was even doing here in the first place.

Their french teacher wasn't messing around though. She was definitely not acting, or looking for that matter, like herself. Both girls were struck with confusion and awe looking at her. Neither of them knew what to say. "Keep your mouths shut, and listen close. You two have no idea what you just stepped into." she told them. "Right now, you both have about twenty seconds your asses in . . ." she started to tell them. She was trying to help them stay alive. She had no idea why either of them were here. Neither was thing were suppose to be here, only the wolves were.

"What are you doing?" Laci cut her off, worried as she watched Allison struggling to get lose.

She didn't seem to acknowledge Laci though. She was more focused on getting them both out of sight before they got hurt instead of explaining all of this to them. Not like she'd explain anything about this to them anyway. They didn't need to know details. Not about this problem anyway. "Get in that storage closet over there. Lock the door. When you hear the fighting starts, that's when you come out." she explained to them, motioning toward the closet door to their right. She wasn't saying anymore than that though.

"What fighting?" Allison asked out in a panic.

"You'll hear it. Now, both of you, go!" she snapped back.

And like that, she was gone. Allison and Laci stayed there in shock for a moment before they heard faint foot steps coming their way. Allison hurried to help her friend up before pulling her into the closet. She shut the door behind them, moving them away from the door. Laci was quick to shut off the lights before they could hear the footsteps more clearly. Both girls held their breathes, trying to stay calm as they walked by the room. Laci was about to breathe out in relief when Allison stopped her, motioning to her that one of them had stopped outside of the door. Allison though quick, carefully tipping open the container of Ammonia. Laci was impressed, knowing that ammonia would through off the scent.

They were able to relax when the person kept going, having fallen for it. Allison thought quick as she passed Laci her phone as she took off her jacket. She was going to use it to hide their shadows from anyone outside of the closet. Laci tried to look around in the dark, but she could barely see anything. Her heart stopped when she saw a head of blond hair. "Erica?" she asked out to the person, but she got no answer. Allison shined her phone light toward were Laci was looking and nearly dropped the phone as she held back a scream. It was Erica alright, only she was beaten and dead. From the look of it, she had been dead for a while. Laci hid her face in Allison's shoulder, not being able to look at their fallen friend. Allison looked back at the door, hoping to god that they'd be able to leave soon.

$#%^$^&%^&%*

It seemed like forever before they heard the fighting. Laci had a sinking feeling at least Scott or Derek, or worse, both of them, were involved. They both raised their heads up upon hearing the noises of a fight. The two girls shared a nervous look before throwing the door open and hurrying off to find where it was coming from. It wasn't long before they were brought to an open vault door, inside being where the noises were coming from. Allison got there first, looking to see that the two boys were about to be hit. "Look out!" she called out to them, warning them just in time to move away from being crushed. Or, at least, Derek was able to move in time.

Boyd picked Scott up and hit him against the wall. He threw against enough before trying to dig his claws at him. Thankfully Scott was able to block him. Laci appeared at Allison's side and her eyes went to Derek first. He was fighting off another werewolf, who was trying to claw his face off. "Derek!" she screamed when he was hit. She wanted to help him, she didn't think as she hurried inside before Allison could stop her. She picked up one of the fallen metal doors and hit it over the werewolf's head. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to phase her. Only piss her off more and point her in her direction.

Derek was quick to push his sister away from Laci, returning her attention to him. She was idiot for running in here with nothing to protect herself with. At least he could throw her right back out though. "Get out before I throw you out." he growled as her. She wasn't going to listen to him though. She wasn't going to just let him and Scott get killed. His sister, Cora, lunged at him and Laci, but he was able to yank her out of the way. Laci looked up at him, blushing when she realized that she had fallen into him. The moment was broken though as Cora grabbed her arm and tossed her aside like a rag doll. "No! Don't break the seal!" he yelled to Allison, who was five seconds away from breaking it to help Scott, as he strained to keep his sister from clawing at him again.

Derek knew it would be a lot worse if the seal as broken though. Allison didn't seem to care much though. All she could see was that Laci and Scott were hurt. Boyd had Scott pinned against the wall, holding him up by digging his claws into his gut. "Boyd!" she called out to get his attention before she broke the seal. The larger werewolf dropped Scott and both he and Cora took off toward Allison. She was smart enough to move out of the way before they could run her down though. Scott coughed up blood as Derek went to Laci's side and helped her up to her feet.

She gave him a weak smile before going over to help her brother back up to his feet. He shot her a look as she did, not liking that she was here and put herself in danger like she had. The new alpha spared the twins a look before he turned his anger to Allison. He had told her not to break the seal for a reason, and she had done it anyway. He gritted his teeth together as he grabbed hold of her arm with a tight grip. "Don't touch her!" Scott roared as he struggled to hurry over to them so he could break them up. It was hard to do when he was still healing though.

He swore, every girl he knew in this town had a death wish. That had to be it, they all just had a death with and hated him with a passion. Between these two, and Lydia, he didn't know who was the worst. At the moment though, it was a tie between these two in front of him right now. "What were you thinking?!" he snapped at her as he shook her in his grip. She pulled free and Laci left Scott's side to keep Derek from strangling Allison.

"I had to do something." Allison snapped back.

"She just saved our lives." Scott tried to reason with him, but it was no use.

The two of them had just both ignored him. Both weren't in the right frame of mind. Allison was still blaming Derek for her mom's death, and Derek just didn't like her in general. She was a hunter and her aunt had killed his family. He had every reason to hate her and her family. "Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" he snapped at Scott before turning on Allison again. "Do you have any idea what we just sent free?" he snapped at her then. Neither of them seemed to realize just how bad that was. A lot of people could be killed now, where as he and Scott would have eventually healed.

Allison couldn't believe him right now. He, Laci, and Scott were all safer now because of her and what she did. Those wolves would have killed all of them before the sun came up. They wouldn't be in this situation either if Derek hadn't have turned Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Erica wouldn't be dead right now, and Boyd wouldn't be out there like some wild beast. So many things would be better if Derek wasn't around, and she knew that Laci agreed with her half of the time. She didn't right now, but that didn't change the fact that she had before. "You wanna blame me? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." she said back to him bitterly. She was going to blame all of this on him. Laci looked away, just when she was starting to forgive Allison.

This wasn't all Derek's fault, and it wasn't all Allison's fault either. She was doing what she had to to protect her friends. Erica's death wasn't on Derek though either. It was their faults, the alphas. They had kept Cora and Boyd in that vault for four months. It was them who had tried to kill Isaac and who ever that girl was who saved him. It was their fault that Erica was dead. There was no one else to blame but the alphas. Of course, Allison had old grudges against Derek that made logic not exist. "No. No, it's just the rest of your family." Derek scoffed, getting in his dig at Allison's family.

"Derek." Laci warned him, shooting him a look to stop.

Laci knew where Derek was going with it, and it wasn't somewhere Allison was ready to go just yet. Scott couldn't believe that Derek was going to do this now. Here of all places. Allison was the only one who didn't understand what he was talking about. She thought that he meant something else. "No, Laci, he's right." she told her old friend before turning to Derek again. "I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." she told him, fully believing that that was what he had meant before. Laci looked away, knowing that it was only going to get worse after that.

"And what about your mother?" Derek pushed it.

"_Derek_!" Laci snapped, warning him to drop it.

Allison ignored her warning to Derek though. She wanted to know what he had meant by that. He didn't get to talk about her after he killed her. Laci knew that Allison didn't have the real story though. She didn't know that her mom had been trying to kill Scott that night at the rave, and Derek had only saved him. It was her mother who had actually done the deed of killing herself. "What do you mean?" Allison asked the three of them, searching their faces to see which one of them knew. Derek and Laci turned their heads to look at Scott, knowing that he was the one who needed to tell her the truth.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek told him, urging him to do what he should have done months ago.

Scott looked away, not wanting to be the one to tell her. He didn't want to be the one to ruin that last good memory of her mother for her. He especially didn't want to be the one to hurt her like that. He had already hurt her enough as it is. He didn't need to do it again. "What does he mean, Scott? Laci?" she asked Scott before looking to Laci. She would tell her, wouldn't she? Laci just looked away though, not being able to look at her. "What does he mean?" she asked them again, wanting one of them to answer her. If only she knew that soon she'd be wishing that they hadn't.


End file.
